Drabbles KakaSaku
by Bjo-KS
Summary: Conjunto de 'drabbles' con temática variada, sin continuidad, pero, casi siempre, con un fondo KakaSaku. / Normalmente de drabbles no tienen nada porque son más largos, pero... / SE ACEPTAN PETICIONES TEMÁTICAS
1. Casi 21

Naruto & friends by Kishimoto.

Drabbles KakaSaku como concepto no es una idea original. _**Serenity-touched**_ tiene 'un fic' en Fanfiction cuya idea es esta, un conjunto de drabbles con esta misma pareja (Kakashi y Sakura), no tienen desperdicio ninguno. Se llama _**A Pocket of Drabbles**_ **.** Buscadlos porque son excelentes.

El caso es que me parece una gran idea, en vez de crear un _story_ por cada historia corta, crear un _cajón desastre_ donde meter todas esas pequeñas historias que tienen en común una cosa, ser KakaSaku. Así que le copio la idea, sólo la idea, los fics (drabbles, one-shot, o lo que sea) son originales míos.

Bueno, nada más, empiezo con éste, llegarán más.

 **:::::**

 **Casi 21**

 **:::::**

-Esto no está bien. Eres menor de edad –dice sin dejar de besarla.

-Sólo en algunos países, en muchos países de occidente con dieciocho años ya se es mayor de edad –añade sacándole la camiseta por la cabeza.

-En el que importa no lo serás hasta los veintiuno –dice volviendo a besarla el cuello.

-Sólo son unas semanas –justifica acariciando su pecho.

-Podría ir a la cárcel –susurra contra su hombro.

-Eres el Hokage, seguro que puedes hacer algo –dice dejando escapar un gemido.

-Hum –es toda la respuesta de Kakashi que baja sus manos por los muslos de Sakura.

Ella aprovecha para dar un salto y enredarse en sus caderas, y Kakashi pasa las manos por debajo de su culo sosteniéndola contra él.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto –insiste Kakashi.

-Siempre lo dices.

Sakura le muerde la oreja y él deja escapar un pequeño gemido ronco.

-Siempre me enredas –responde serio.

-Te dejas enredar fácilmente.

-Me vuelves loco, y te aprovechas de mi.

-Eres un pervertido, no es difícil. Cualquier podría –bromea besándole detrás de la oreja.

-No –dice separándola de su pecho y mirándola fijamente-. Sólo tú.

-Eso espero –le dice sonriendo con picardía-. Más te vale.

Le mira amenazante. Y él se ríe unos segundos antes de volver a pegarla contra si.

-¿Vendrás esta noche a mi casa? –pregunta besándola.

-¿Esa es tu idea de _'no hacer esto'_? –pregunta a su vez divertida.

-En mi casa nadie puede descubrirnos.

-¿Y aquí sí? –cuestiona levantando una ceja.

-La mitad del personal piensa que me paso el día leyendo Icha Icha y posiblemente crean que me _'alivio'_ yo solo –dice marcando el último verbo-. La otra mitad están seguros de que meto a mujeres por la ventana cuando nadie mira. En definitiva, para todos soy un pervertido –acaba besándola.

-No están muy equivocados –sentencia riendo contra sus labios.

-Pero se equivocan, la pervertida eres tú –dice notando unas manos que buscan la cinturilla de su pantalón para perderse bajo la tela de éste.

-Entonces, démosles un motivo para que piensen mal –le reta mordiéndole el hombro.

Un golpe a sus espaldas les hace parar.

-¿Si? -Kakashi la baja de sus caderas y recoge su camiseta del suelo.

-Hokage-sama la reunión empezó hace quince minutos –se oye una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué reunión? –pregunta Sakura en un susurro.

Se encoge de hombros.

-¿Qué reunión? –pregunta él haciéndose oír a través de la puerta.

-La reunión con los dirigentes de Anbu. Todos le esperan.

Cambia su semblante, lo había olvidado completamente.

-Cinco minutos.

-Que sean dos –pide Tsunade cabreada al otro lado de la puerta.

-Dos. Está bien.

Sakura deja escapar una risilla. Cuando oye los pasos alejarse se acerca hasta él y le golpea en el pecho.

-Desastre –le regaña.

-Lo olvide –reconoce.

-Ya lo veo. Vete, vamos.

Kakashi le da un último beso antes de subirse la máscara y ponerse el haori y el sombrero de Hokage.

-¿Vendrás está noche a mi casa? –vuelve a preguntar antes de abrir la puerta.

-No creo que pueda. Tendré que ir a atender a un paciente al hospital.

-¿Qué? –pregunta él confuso.

-Esa no era la voz de Tsunade-sama cabreada por esperar, era la voz de Tsunade descubriendo lo que estamos haciendo aquí.

-Eso lo cambia todo, supongo que voy a morir -comenta con seriedad fingida.

-Tranquilo, sanaré tus huesos rotos -responde riendo.

 **:::::**

 **:::**


	2. Cuando las cosas no son fáciles

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Cuando las cosas no son fáciles**

 **:::::**

Cuando nadie miraba le gustaba caminar a su lado y dejar que su mano rozara la de él. Pero eso cuando nadie miraba.

Cuando le curaba alguna herida le gustaba tocar su piel en una suave caricia reparadora. Aunque el chakra no necesitara de contacto ninguno para conseguir sanar.

Cuando todos los demás dormían siempre se sentaba a su lado con la excusa de que era el mejor sitio. Pero no hacían falta excusas, todos los demás dormían.

Cuando él la acariciaba disimuladamente delante de otros siempre quería que la tierra se la tragara. Aunque nunca sucedía y su rubor no era nada disimulado.

Cuando todo el mundo lo descubrió le habría gustado que hubiera sido de otro modo, que lo aceptaran. Sin embargo daba igual si lo aceptaban, merecía la pena a cambio de unas cuantas miradas.

Cuando decidieron que ya no era necesario ocultarlo habría querido no decidirlo. Echaría de menos que él la arrastrara hasta un sitio oculto para besarla.

Cuando él la besaba en público siempre cerraba los ojos para imaginar que estaban solos. Sin esas miradas que les juzgaban por atreverse a intentarlo.

Cuando se lo contó a Naruto hubiese preferido que el chico no hubiera puesto esa mueca desconcertante. Por suerte esa mueca había sido sólo una primera impresión.

Cuando se enteró Tsunade le pidió a él que la mandará unos días de misión, hasta que se calmaran los ánimos. Pero él se negó sugiriendo que hablara con su mentora para cambiarle ella misma los ánimos.

Cuando todo el mundo empezó a aceptarlo, ella hubiera preferido que siguieran sin hacerlo. Tener que contar cómo empezó todo era peor que las miradas enjuiciadoras.

Cuando aceptó mudarse con él no había pensado que una mudanza fuera tan evocadora. Empaquetar una vida llena de errores y arrepentimientos nunca debería serlo, debería dejarse en el pasado.

Cuando decidió dar el siguiente paso y aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, no pensó que todo lo anterior había sido muy sencillo en comparación con organizar la boda del Hokage.

Cuando dio el _si quiero_ , sintió que todo lo anterior no había sido fácil, pero que lo que estaba por venir estaba chupado.

Cuando tuvo que salir corriendo tras un pequeño de tres años que sujetaba un kunai persiguiendo a Pakkun, pensó que _nada_ podía ser más fácil.

Quizás confundía la facilidad con la felicidad.

 **:::::**

 **:::**


	3. El cumpleaños de Hinata

**·**

 **:::::**

 **El cumpleaños de Hinata**

 **:::::**

-¿Tú qué dices Sakura-chan? –pregunta Naruto unos metros por detrás.

Sakura se detiene para esperarle, dejando a Kakashi avanzar solo.

-¿De qué hablamos Naruto?

-Del cumpleaños de Hinata. ¿Fiesta en mi casa o comida en Ichiraku?

-Fiesta en tu casa. Estará bien cambiar por una vez.

-Sensei, ¿vendrá? -pregunta Naruto.

Kakashi se gira, caminando de espaldas, para mirarlos por encima del libro.

-Claro. ¿Va Genma? ¿Gai? ¿Tenzö? ¿Iruka? ¿Kurenai? ¿Anko? ¿Alguien de mi edad? –pregunta con cierto tono de ironía.

-Va Sakura –responde Sasuke al lado de Naruto.

Kakashi se detiene.

-Teme, Sakura no es de su edad –comenta Naruto.

Pero Kakashi no le quita la mirada de encima a Sasuke.

-Ettooo... podemos invitarlos, si así se anima –interviene Sakura.

-No será necesario –responde todavía mirando a Sasuke-. No puedo ir. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Es un viejo aburrido –sentencia Naruto.

-Aja –responde Kakashi volviendo a su libro y dándoles la espalda.

-Sakura-chan –llama Sasuke- pídeselo tú.

-No iré. Me lo pida quien me lo pida –dice Kakashi sin darse la vuelta.

-¿No lo haría ni por su novia? Eso es algo feo. ¿No cree?

Sakura se cae de culo.

-No. Ni por mi novia –dice Kakashi sin apartar la vista de su libro.

 **:::::**

 **:::**


	4. Juez y parte

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Juez y parte**

 **:::::**

-Te digo que me está mirando a mi, frentona.

-¡Ja! En tus sueños cerdita –replica Sakura.

-Pero mírale, si no aparta los ojos de mi –insiste Ino.

-¡Eres miope! –sentencia Sakura.

Ino lanza sus manos al pelo de Sakura agarrando y tirando de él.

Sakura la imita y comienzan una absurda pelea que sólo se detiene cuando un ninja de pelo plateado las separa.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa? –pregunta divertido.

Ambas bajan la mirada avergonzadas y señalan a un chico a unos cuantos metros de distancia que mira en su dirección, sentado en un banco.

-¿Qué sucede con él? –pregunta Kakashi curioso.

-Sakura dice que la mira a ella –suelta Ino con sorna.

-Sensei, usted es imparcial. Sea honesto, ¿a quién cree que mira? –pregunta Sakura cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

-A Ino –responde sin dudarlo.

-¿Qué? –pregunta molesta Sakura-. Si ni siquiera le ha mirado.

-¡Toma ya! Te lo dije. Ahora iré a por mi premio –anuncia Ino alejándose en dirección al chico.

-¿De qué va? Al menos podría haberse dignado a mirar al chico –comenta dolida.

-¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiera dicho que te miraba a ti? –pregunta Kakashi serio.

-Ir a hablar con él, supongo –responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues eso.

-¿ _Pues eso_ qué? –pregunta ella confundida.

-No me gustaría que fueras con ese chico. Es demasiado…

-¿ _Demasiado_ qué? –pregunta turbada.

-No me gusta para ti –resuelve sin más.

-¡¿Nani?! ¿Y quién es usted para meterse en mi vida amorosa?

-Tú me has nombrado juez.

-Pero no de mi vida amorosa –responde enfadada.

-Nee, nee, Sakura-chan, no te enojes. Te invito a un helado –ofrece en son de paz.

-No quiero un helado.

-¿Y que quieres? –pregunta él rascándose la nuca.

\- Alguien que este pendiente de mi y me cuide, y que me acompañe para no estar sola.

-Pero eso ya lo tienes.

-Naruto no cuenta –responde con sarcasmo-. Me refiero a un novio.

-Ah –exclama sorprendido.

-¿ _Ah_ qué?

-¿No eres muy joven para eso? –pregunta serio.

-Tengo veintitrés años, por Kami. ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar para que alguien me dé mi primer beso? –pregunta desesperada mirando al cielo.

-Ah, ¿se trata de eso? –pregunta bajándose la máscara y plantándola un intenso beso en los labios.

Acto seguido se sube la máscara y cierra los ojos en una sonrisa.

Sakura no dice nada, está en shock con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios marcando morritos.

Tras unos segundos consigue reaccionar.

-¿Qué ha hecho? –pregunta perpleja.

-Darte lo que querías –responde sencillo.

-Yo… Usted… ¿Qué?

-¿No era lo que querías? –pregunta confuso.

-Sí. Bueno no. Arrrgggghh –grita cogiéndole de las solapas del chaleco tirando de él y besándole por encima de la máscara.

Kakashi sin separarse de ella se baja la máscara y abre la boca dejándola entrar.

 **:::::**

 **:::**


	5. Brócoli para cenar

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Brócoli para cenar**

 **:::::**

-¡Porfa!

-No.

- _¡Podfa!_.

-No.

-Venga mama. Por favor.

- _Pod favod_

-He dicho que no.

-Eres una aburrida.

- _Ti_. ¡Una _abudida!_

Sakura frunce el ceño ante dos enanos que la miran con odio.

-Me da igual. Podéis mirarme como queráis.

-Papa nos dejaría ir.

- _Ti_. Papa nos _dedadía_ _id._

-Pues que mal que papa no esté –dice mirando por la ventana con preocupación.

-Sólo es un poco de nieve -dice el mayor, de cinco años, tirando de ella fuera de la ventana-. No le va a pasar nada. Deja de preocuparte y déjanos salir a jugar.

Sakura le mira molesta. El maldito mocoso podía leerla como un libro abierto, exactamente igual que su padre.

-Ahora mismo está cayendo muy fuerte. Dentro de un rato, cuando deje de nevar.

-¡Cuando deje de nevar la nieve desaparecerá! –gruñe el chico.

- _Abudida_ –vuelve a gritar la niña.

-Si. Una horrible y odiosa aburrida –dice Sakura tomando en brazos a la pequeña de poco más de dos años y recargándola sobre su cadera-. Pero una aburrida que manda sobre vuestras vidas. Tenéis mil juguetes, jugad a algo dentro de casa –añade empujando la espalda del niño hacía el pasillo.

-Una aburrida que se preocupa en exceso –se le oye bromear antes siquiera de que pise el salón.

-¡Papa! –gritan los dos niños al unísono.

Sakumo corre junto a su padre y se abraza a una de sus piernas. Yumiko estira los bracitos en su dirección.

-Te esperaba ayer –le regaña acercándose para besarle la mejilla.

-El tiempo lo complicó un poco –se excusa tomándola de la cintura para pegarla a su costado libre de niños y besarla en la boca.

-No con la máscara –le regaña.

Kakashi deja escapar una risilla. Toma a Yumiko de los brazos de Sakura y la deja en el suelo, donde la niña se agarra a la pierna libre de su padre en un fuerte abrazo.

-Te hemos echado de menos –reconoce Sakura bajándole la máscara para volver a besarle.

-Ellos sobre todo –ríe Kakashi poniendo una mano en cada cabeza a sus pies-. ¿Salimos a jugar con la nieve? –pregunta divertido y consiguiendo que ambos niños abran los ojos excitados.

-¡Siiiii! / ¡Tiiiii! –gritan entusiasmados a la vez.

-Genial. Llevo media hora peleando con ellos por esto y vas tú y los animas a salir.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

-Agradece a esa sonrisa tuya –dice levantando el puño.

-¿Entonces? –pregunta Sakumo mirándola con un puchero.

-Pero coged el abrigo y los guantes. Y poneros las botas de goma, y las orejeras. Y no olvidéis el gorro.

Los niños salen corriendo a su habitación.

-Eres la mejor madre del mundo –anuncia Kakashi cogiéndola por la cintura y volviendo a besarla-. ¿Sales con nosotros?

-Sí. Alguien tiene que controlaros –responde desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Sakura vuelve al recibidor con su abrigo puesto y Yumiko en brazos, donde Kakashi y Sakumo ya están preparados.

-¿Una carrera? –pregunta Kakashi mirando a Sakumo.

-¡Sí! Hasta la fuente. ¡El último come brócoli! –grita Sakumo abriendo la puerta y saliendo bajo la nieve.

-Cuenta, mama –pide Kakashi situándose al lado de Sakumo.

-Nada de carreras. Es peligroso –niega Sakura.

-Pero si es ahí mismo. La fuente se ve desde aquí –se queja Sakumo señalando una fuente apagada.

- _Abudida_ –se queja Yumiko desde sus brazos.

Kakashi la mira sonriendo y aguantando la risa.

-No es gracioso –le gruñe Sakura.

-No lo he dicho yo –se excusa.

Sakumo y Yumiko la miran con un puchero al que Kakashi se suma.

Sakura deja escapar un suspiro.

-A la de tres. Una –los chicos se preparan agachándose y poniendo las manos en el suelo-. Dos –Kakashi da un pequeño empujón a Sakumo que le hace trastabillar.

-¡Tramposo! –grita acusándole con el dedo.

-Kakashi –le llama con un tono que ya todos en la familia conocían como _tono de regaño categoría 5 de mama_. Al llegar a uno su puño se encendía en verde y preferías no ser el objetivo de su furia.

-Perdón, es que perdí el equilibrio en tu dirección y me apoye en ti –miente Kakashi mostrando un gesto triste.

-No te lo crees ni tú –protesta Sakumo.

-Papa _e'_ un _mentidoto –_ se oye detrás suya.

Kakashi se gira para mirar a Yumiko que le mira con una mueca de cabreo cruzada de brazos sostenida por Sakura.

-¿Qué le has enseñado estando yo fuera? –cuestiona mirando a Sakura.

Sakura se encoge de hombros.

-Los niños a esta edad son muy perceptivos. Se habrá dado cuenta de que tus excusas siempre son… _excusas_. –Viendo que Sakumo está preparado y Kakashi girado mirándola con recelo da la señal de salida- ¡TRES!

Sakumo sale corriendo, pero cuando lleva la mitad del camino la nieve está demasiado blanda y se hunde hasta casi las rodillas con cada paso.

Kakashi desaparece con un _puff_ y aparecer un metro delante de Sakumo, que pelea por sacar una de sus piernas atrapadas en la nieve.

-Eso es trampa –vuelve a acusarle Sakumo señalándole-. No vale desaparecer y aparecer –dice todavía tirando de su rodilla para sacar el pie de la nieve.

-Podría ir y volver diez veces y tú aún estarías intentando escapar –comenta Kakashi cruzado de brazos frente a él.

Una bola de nieve golpea a Kakashi por detrás chafándole el pelo.

-¿ESO CREES? –pregunta Sakumo a sus espaldas, sentado sobre el borde de la fuente.

Kakashi se gira para ver a Sakumo que se pone de pie en el muro de la fuente y hace unos sellos con su mano haciendo desaparecer al clon atrapado en la nieve, ahora a la espalda de Kakashi, con un sonoro _puff_.

-¿Cuándo…? -pregunta Kakashi asombrado.

-¿Qué te ha parecido mi truco? –pregunta altivo Sakumo.

Kakashi se acerca hasta él y le carga sobre su hombro.

-¿Cuándo has aprendido eso, enano? –a pesar del apodo, el orgullo se nota en la voz de Kakashi-. Tienes sólo cinco años, ¿quién te ha enseñado eso?

-Tío Naruto –responde pataleando en un intento por bajarse al suelo.

-Sólo espero que no te enseñe otro tipo de jutsus especiales suyos, o mama le matará –confiesa Kakashi subiendo la voz para que Sakura le escuche.

Sakura baja a Yumiko al suelo, que se sienta sobre la nieve y coge un poco entre las manos amasándola en un intento de crear una bola, y se acerca hasta ellos tomando a Sakumo en brazos.

-La próxima vez dile al tío Naruto que mama quiere hablar con él.

- _Abudida_ – es todo lo que se oye antes de que una pequeña bola de nieve dé de lleno a Sakura en el hombro.

Sakura y Kakashi se miran asombrados. Sakumo estalla en carcajadas y Kakashi aguanta la risa como puede.

Sakura deja en el suelo a Sakumo, que cae en la nieve agarrándose el estomago por la risa, y se acerca hasta Yumiko, agachándose a su lado.

-No la regañes –pide Kakashi sacudiéndose el pelo en un intento por quitar la nieve que le había quedado cuando Sakumo le lanzó la bola-. Es sólo una niña.

Sakura coge un montón de nieve entre sus manos y hace una gran bola.

-Listillo –grita Sakura riendo y lanzando la bola hacía Sakumo, todavía en el suelo riéndose.

La bola da de lleno en el culo del chico que se para en seco y se incorpora para mirar en dirección a su madre.

Sakumo coge un poco de nieve y hace una bola que lanza a su madre.

-Aburrida –grita a su vez riendo.

- _Mentidoto –_ y una nueva bola de nieve golpea a Kakashi en la cabeza que queda perplejo sin saber qué decir.

-¡Chicas contra chicos! –anuncia Sakura en un grito mientras hace otra gran bola que lanza a Kakashi-. ¡Tramposo!

Entre bolas de nieve e insultos cariñosos llega la noche.

Una noche en la que Kakashi tiene brócoli para cenar.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: Para _**yomii20**_ que quería verlos como padres ;)


	6. Esperar para nada

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Esperar por nada**

 **:::::**

Últimamente mirara donde mirara sólo había parejas.

Naruto e Hinata. Ino y Sai, Shikamaru y Temari, Kiba y Tamaki, Chöji y Karui, Tente y… como se llamara ese morenazo alto y atlético que había conseguido que Tenten se pusiera un vestido.

¡Todos! Incluso Shino paseaba con su pareja con esos bichos asquerosos que le recorrían la piel.

Y ahí estaba ella, esperando. Esperando a que el maldito Sasuke volviera de su viaje de redención. _"Volveré pronto"._

-Y una mierda pronto. ¡Gilipollas!

Pero se había prometido hablar con él antes de nada.

¿Y qué si tardaba más de lo prometido en volver? ¿Y qué si había encontrado a alguien a quien amar en su ausencia? ¿Y qué si no podía hacerlo público porque sentía que debía contárselo a él antes que a los demás?

Bueno, tampoco es que se hubieran prometido nada. Tampoco es que Sasuke le dijera _"¡Ey! Volveré y seremos la pareja más guay de la aldea"._ Tampoco es que ella le dijera _"Te esperaré, porque lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que la distancia y tu PUÑETERA ESTUPIDEZ, INMADURO DE MIERDA"_ … No. No es que se hubieran prometido nada.

Pero para ella, de algún modo, ese _"Volveré pronto"_ implicaba algo, y no quería que él descubriera, a través de otros, que estaba con alguien.

Pero tampoco quería que todo se fuera al traste porque tuviera que mantener su relación en secreto, igual que sus encuentros.

Dejó escapar un gran suspiro. Ella se molestaría si la pidieran ocultarlo por una tercera persona, sobre todo si esa tercera persona fuera su antiguo amor.

¿Cuánta paciencia podía esperar de él?

-¡Sakura-chan! –la llamó Naruto sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Hola, Naruto –correspondió sin ganas.

-Sasuke acaba de regresar –gritó todavía a unos metros de ella.

¿Sasuke había regresado? ¿En serio?

Notó en su estomago los nervios. ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Qué pasaría?

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó nerviosa.

-Acaba de llegar, ha ido a la Torre Hokage.

-¿La Torre Hokage? –preguntó intranquila.

-Sí. Quería hablar algo con Kakashi.

-¡Mierda!

Sin decir nada más sale corriendo hacía la Torre Hokage.

Cuando llega, se agacha junto a la ventana, se asoma un momento y ve a Sasuke y Kakashi hablando tranquilamente.

-¿Qué esperabas idiota? –se susurra a si misma volviendo a agacharse-. ¿Que Kakashi le dijera _"Oye Uchiha, te quité a la chica, pero te jodes, no haberte ido"_? –susurra cubriéndose parte del rostro con una mano en un intento por imitar la voz de Kakashi.

-No. No me ha dicho nada así –oye a Sasuke sobre su cabeza asomado a la ventana.

-Yo no hablo así –se queja Kakashi a su lado.

-¡Aaah! –grita por el susto cayendo de culo-. Ho… hola –dice avergonzada porque la hubieran pillado espiando.

Se queda en silencio mirándoles mientras el rojo llega a sus mejillas.

-¿Piensas entrar? –pregunta Kakashi.

-No…

-No seas niña –le increpa Sasuke.

Sakura mira a uno y otro antes de entrar.

-¿Así que están juntos? –pregunta Sasuke volviendo al centro de la habitación.

-Algo así… -dice Sakura tímidamente.

-¿Algo así? –pregunta indignado Kakashi cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

-Bueno, sí. Estamos juntos –confiesa Sakura nerviosa y bajando la mirada.

Sasuke se ríe.

-Hacen buena pareja. Me alegro –dice sonriente.

-¿Si? –pregunta ella sorprendida.

-Claro, ¿acaso esperabas otra cosa? –pregunta confuso Sasuke.

-No…

-Sí –contradice Kakashi-. Según ella, volverías para reclamarla, me odiarías a muerte por robarte a _tú chica_ , y pelearíamos por ella hasta que uno de los dos perdiera la vida –dice tranquilo.

-¡Oye! Que eso te lo dije en confianza –protesta Sakura acercándose y golpeándole en el hombro.

Sasuke le mira perplejo.

-Cosas de chicas –dice Kakashi restándole importancia.

-En verdad tenía idea de invitarla a cenar, pero está claro que llego tarde para intentar nada –confiesa divertido Sasuke.

-Sí. Llegas tarde –responde Kakashi tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él.

Sakura se pone roja como un tomate.

-Aunque te dejo que la lleves a cenar, si ella quiere –añade-. Tengo mucho trabajo hoy.

-Mmm. Confía mucho en que no se la robaré –dice Sasuke sonriendo.

-Confío en ella.

-¿Y si la enamoro?

Sakura sigue la conversación como un partido de tenis, mirando a uno y otro con sorpresa.

-Ya está enamorada. De mi.

-No sería la primera mujer que cae rendida a mis pies, ni su primera vez.

-Sakura ha madurado mucho. No volverá a enamorarse de un pipiolo como tú.

-¿A quién llama pipiolo, viejo?

-¿A quien llamas viejo, pipiolo?

Ambos rompen a reír en carcajadas.

-¿Sabéis que estoy aquí, verdad? ¿Desde cuándo os lleváis tan bien? –pregunta confusa.

-Sakura, ya sabía lo vuestro –confiesa Sasuke todavía entre risas.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

-Encontré a Sai hace unos meses, él me lo contó.

-¿Sai? ¿Y él cómo lo sabe? –pregunta aún más confusa.

-Por lo visto lo sabe media aldea –dice Kakashi soltándola y sentándose en su silla.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta nerviosa.

-Eres demasiado obvia Sakura –dice Sasuke.

-¿Yo? –pregunta poniéndose roja.

-Sí. Se te nota a la legua cuando alguien te gusta –añade.

-No es verdad –dice poniéndose todavía más roja.

-Lo que digas –cierra Sasuke-. Entonces, ¿cenamos está noche? Avisaré a Naruto –dice marchándose.

Sakura se gira para ver a Kakashi que ha vuelto a su papeleo.

-¿Lo sabías?

-¿El qué? –pregunta sin levantar la vista.

-Que lo sabe media aldea.

-Ah, eso. Sí.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? –pregunta indignada.

-Hum… sabía que querías contárselo a Sasuke antes de que todos lo supieran –dice sencillo mientras firma unos papeles.

Sakura deja escapar un resoplido y se acerca hasta su silla, sentándose en su regazo.

-Te odio. No tenías porque contarle todo eso.

-¿El qué?

-Ya sabes qué.

-¿Tu idea de romanticismo con dos hombres peleando a muerte por ti? –pregunta él sonriendo.

-Esa no es mi idea del romanticismo –gruñe.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál es?

-No sé. Pero esa no.

-Hum.

Sakura se cruza de brazos sentada sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta besándola el hombro por la espalda.

-Nada.

-¿Quieres que vaya y le rete a muerte?

-No –responde cabreada.

-¿Te molesta que no se haya cabreado? –pregunta animado.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Hoy hacemos un año –dice con un deje de tristeza.

-Vaya. ¿Un año?, ¿en serio?, ¿quién lo diría?

-No te acordabas. Lo sabía.

-Soy un desastre con las fechas, ya lo sabes.

-Eres un desastre con muchas cosas. Pero pensé que al menos esto…

Kakashi la obliga a levantarse para poder buscar una cosa en uno de los cajones de su gran escritorio.

Saca un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. Y se lo entrega.

-Te… te has acordado –dice poniéndose colorada de arrepentimiento.

-Se ve que sí –dice sonriendo y tendiéndole el paquete-. Parece que me debes una disculpa.

-¿Qué es? –pregunta nerviosa.

-Ábrelo.

Sakura desenvuelve el regalo revelando una pequeña cajita que abre dejando ver una llave.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una llave

-Obvio. ¿Qué abre?

-Una casa.

-¿Una casa?

-Nuestra casa.

-¿Nuestra casa?

-¿Guapo?

-¿Eh? –pregunta confusa.

-Probaba una cosa. Volviendo a la llave. No sabía si Sasuke vendría a matarme y no quería que te quedaras en la calle con ocho perros.

-¿Ocho perros?

-Cuidarías de mis ninken si me pasara algo, ¿cierto?

-¿Y tu piso?

-Bueno, para mi está bien, pero para dos adultos queda un poco pequeño, ¿no crees?

-¿Me estas pidiendo que me mude contigo?

-Ves. Sabía que serías capaz –dice guiñándola un ojo y pellizcándola un moflete-. La gente decía que no lo entenderías. Pero mírate. Eres muy lista –dice riendo.

Sakura hace una mueca de cabreo inflando los mofletes y vuelve a cruzarse de brazos.

-Vamos no te molestes. Te invito a cenar esta noche en nuestra nueva casa.

-Pensé que tenías mucho trabajo.

-Haré un esfuerzo por ti.

-No te molestes. Tengo planes, he quedado con Naruto y Sasuke para cenar –dice con falso cabreo.

-Ni hablar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso?

-Sí. Del rubio ese. Desde siempre ha tenido intenciones contigo –bromea tomándola de la cintura y cargándola al hombro.

-Bájame.

-No. Nos vamos ahora mismo, tienes que conocer tu nueva casa.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: No pensaba subirlo porque no me convencía como iba, pero **_Hatake Izumi_** dijo que quería ver más KakaSakuSasu… así que aquí va.

Eso si, lo de actualizar más seguido... ¿más? ¡Pero si cuando es un fic de capítulos subo uno al día, además de una o dos historias cortas! Estoy de vacaciones, ya te quejarás cuando vuelva a la rutina :P


	7. Conversaciones de borrachos

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Conversaciones de borrachos**

 **:::::**

¡Naruto! –saluda Sakura desde lejos al rubio de chándal naranja que llevaba más de una semana sin ver.

-¡Sakura-chan! –grita entusiasmado éste corriendo para abrazarla.

-¿Qué tal, Naruto? ¿Cómo ha ido la misión en Kumo?

-Bien, sin problemas. En el camino algún listo quiso robarnos la comida, pero más allá de eso sin incidentes –responde con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo es el lugar? Nunca he estado en esa zona del país –pregunta curiosa Sakura.

-Justo le contaba a Kakashi sensei una cosa muy graciosa que escuché –comenta señalando a Kakashi unos metros atrás, éste saluda levantando una mano a la altura de su cabeza.

-Cuéntamela –pide Sakura animada-. En el hospital no suelen ocurrir cosas graciosas.

-Ibamos a comer. ¿Te apuntas? –le ofrece Naruto señalando más allá de Kakashi, al Ichiraku Ramen.

-Claro. Pero si me lo cuentas –pide de nuevo Sakura.

-Claro que sí. ¡Dattebayo! –grita entusiasmado Naruto avanzando hacia Ichiraku

-Buenos días Kakashi-sama –saluda Sakura una vez llega a su altura.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan.

-Pues como le decía a Kakashi sensei –comienza Naruto-, estábamos cenando Sai y yo…

-No creo que esa historia la interese a Sakura, Naruto –le corta Kakashi.

-Es muy divertida, le gustará. Y había dos tipos que habían bebido demasiado…

-De verdad, Naruto, déjalo –vuelve a interrumpir Kakashi ganándose una mirada interrogante de Sakura.

-Vamos sensei, Sakura le encontrará la gracia. Es divertido –repite Naruto-. Y estaban hablando, que si el Hokage esto, que si el Hokage lo otro.

-¿El Hokage? –pregunta confusa Sakura-. ¿No sería el Raikage?

-No, no. El Hokage –confirma Naruto.

-¿Y qué pasa con el Hokage? –pregunta con curiosidad.

-Naruto… ¿Has realizado ya el informe de la misión? –interrumpe Kakashi-. Quizás debas ir a casa a redactarlo, antes de olvidar los detalles.

Los dos le miran con muecas raras.

-¿Qué le pasa sensei? Era sólo una misión de escolta. No hubo ataques, no hay mucho que escribir –se queja Naruto-. Y bueno uno de ellos suelta que el Hokage tiene novia –retoma la historia volviendo a Sakura.

-¿Novia? –pregunta Sakura sorprendida.

-Bueno en realidad no hablaban de una novia. Esto te va a gustar –anuncia Naruto sonriendo.

-Naruto –Kakashi lo intenta una vez más negando con la cabeza-. De veras, déjalo.

-Uno de los tipos decía que salía con su alumna -comienza ignorando a Kakashi-. Que es un viejo pervertido que se obsesionó con ella cuando la asignaron como su pupila. Que se aprovechó de su inocencia sabiendo que ella le veía como un referente, o algo así, para conquistarla leyéndola sus libros eróticos. -A estas alturas Sakura ya tenía los ojos muy abiertos y le miraba perpleja-. Pero el otro borracho, y esta es la mejor parte, decía que en realidad fue la alumna, que se enamoró de él por ser tan enigmático y guapo, ¡guapo!, ¿puedes creerlo?, y que le persiguió con sus falditas cortas y sus miraditas hasta que consiguió que cayera en sus redes –termina rompiendo a reír doblándose sobre si mismo y apoyando las manos en las rodillas.

Kakashi mira fijamente a Sakura, serio.

Y Sakura, roja como un tomate, le mira avergonzada.

-Hablaban de ti Sakura-chan –dice todavía carcajeándose-. Tú eres la única alumna de Kakashi 'ttebayo. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Tú y Kakashi sensei? Cuando lo escuché no pude parar de reír –justo como pasaba ahora mismo-. Tú detrás de Kakashi sensei. Kakashi sensei leyéndote sus libros pervertidos. Seguro que le habrías dado una paliza si lo hubiera intentado –añade levantando la mirada-. ¿Pasa algo? –pregunta al verla seria.

-¿Eh?

-¿No te ríes?

-No. Sí, muy gracioso, je, je –fuerza una risa que no engaña a nadie.

-¿Te ha molestado? –pregunta confuso.

-No. No –niega con una sonrisa fingida.

Naruto mira a Kakashi buscando una pista. Pero éste sólo niega con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta serio.

-No sucede nada, Naruto –asevera Kakashi.

-No parece no suceder nada –comenta dudoso.

Kakashi se gira hacía Sakura, todavía con la falsa sonrisa en su cara.

-Pensé que era lo suficientemente tonto como para no darse cuenta de nada–la dice sonriendo.

-No se ha dado cuenta de nada –asegura Sakura.

-¿De qué no me he dado cuenta? –pregunta Naruto sin entender nada.

-Ves. Te lo he dicho –confirma Sakura-. Ahora sospecha que pasa algo porque has dicho eso.

-Ya sospechaba, se ha dado cuenta de que te pasaba algo –resuelve Kakashi.

-Pero no de nosotros –se queja Sakura.

-¿De qué habláis? –pregunta Naruto desconcertado.

-Ahora tendremos que decírselo –concluye Sakura.

-No es necesario, sigue sin saber de que hablamos –comenta Kakashi.

-'ttebayo, estoy delante. Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí ¿Qué tienen que decirme?

-Ves –insiste Kakashi.

-Calla, baka –le pide Sakura-. Naruto…

-¿Sí?

-El segundo borracho se acerca más a la verdad.

 **:::::**

 **:::**


	8. Hokage

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Hokage**

 **:::::**

-Sakura.

-¿Si, sensei?

-Tu eres una mujer… ¿Podría preguntarte una cosa un poco personal?

-¿Eh? –Sakura le mira titubeante- Sí, claro.

Naruto caminando a su lado le mira atentamente.

-¿Has notado algo raro en Tsunade?

-No.

-¿Seguro? ¿Nada raro?

-Etto… diría que no.

-Hum. Quizás es cosa mía.

-¿Qué pasa 'ttebayo? –interviene Naruto.

-¿Pasa algo con Tsunade-sama? –pregunta preocupada Sakura.

-No. No. Deben ser imaginaciones mías.

-¿Lo dice por el modo en que le ha mirado y le ha guiñado un ojo? –pregunta Naruto como si nada

-¿Qué? –pregunta asombrada Sakura-. ¿De qué hablas Naruto?

-¿No te has fijado, Sakura-chan? La vieja le ha pellizcado el culo a Kakashi.

Sakura mira a Kakashi que comienza a ponerse colorado tras la máscara.

-¿Ha hecho eso? –pregunta avergonzada.

-Eso parece.

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso? –pregunta indignada.

-No lo sé. Es lo que intento preguntarte.

-¿¡Cómo iba a saber yo porqué le pellizca el culo!? –pregunta molesta.

-Bueno, eres mujer.

-Quizás esté enamorada de usted –vuelve a intervenir Naruto.

-¿Nani? –pregunta atónita Sakura-. ¿Cómo va a gustarle Kakashi? ¡Si piensa que es un holgazán pervertido! –grita molesta.

-Además es un viejo –añade Naruto.

-Oye, que Tsunade es mayor que yo –se queja Kakashi.

-Es cierto. La vieja debe sacarle al menos veinte años. Pero con el jutsu de juventud parece de su edad.

-No le saca tanto, Naruto, no creo que llegue a los quince años –corrige Sakura.

-¿No tanto? 'ttebayo, no me imagino con alguien diez años mayor que yo, ¿y tú Sakura-chan?

-No sé. Sería raro, supongo.

-¡Dattebayo! Debe ser un poco desagradable besar a alguien tan viejo.

Kakashi carraspea a su lado.

-Yo os saco doce años.

-¿Tantos? –pregunta Sakura dudando.

-Lo que digo, un viejo –sentencia Naruto.

-No creo que sea tanto –susurra entre dientes Kakashi.

-¿Entonces le gusta la vieja? –pregunta animado.

-Nee, nee. No he dicho eso, Naruto. He dicho que doce años no es tanto.

Sakura se para en mitad del pasillo. Y los chicos se giran a mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?

-Ahora os veo, tengo que… -no se le ocurre ninguna excusa-. Ahora os veo.

Sakura desanda el camino hasta el despacho de Tsunade.

-Dattebayo! Creo que va a preguntarle a Tsunade si está por usted.

Kakashi le mira con los ojos entornados.

::::

-Tsunade shishou –llama Sakura entrando de nuevo al despacho.

-¿Si, Sakura?

-Yo…

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?

-Claro. Dime –dice dejando las cosas y levantándose de su silla.

-¿Qué opina de Kakashi?

-¿Qué opino?

-Sí. ¿Qué opinión tiene de él?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Sakura?

-Yo…

-¿Si?

-Los chicos dicen que le ha tocado el culo –dice finalmente.

Tsunade estalla en carcajadas.

-¿Lo ha hecho? –pregunta tímida.

Tsunade se acerca hasta ella y pone una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sí.

Sakura se tensa bajo su toque y queda atónita al escuchar la respuesta.

-¿Le… le gusta? –pregunta avergonzada.

-¿Qué si me gusta?

-Sí.

-Mmm, no está mal, ¿verdad?

Sakura se encoge de hombros.

-Un poco holgazán, siempre leyendo esos libros de Jiraiya y llegando tarde a todos los sitios. Pero es mono, con una melena salvaje. –Mientras habla se aleja de ella acercándose a la ventana y fijando su vista en el rostro a medio tallar de Kakashi-. Tiene un aire críptico, etéreo, por la máscara. Una forma de moverse un tanto sensual… diría que exhala erotismo a través de los poros de su piel. Seguro que es bueno en la cama, tanta lectura tiene que haberle hecho un experto en la materia.

Sakura ha ido cogiendo un color más rojo con cada palabra que Tsunade ha ido diciendo.

-¿Entonces le gusta?

-Sí. Podría decirse que sí.

Sakura traga intentando hacer desaparecer el nudo en la garganta.

-¿No es un poco joven para usted? –pregunta con miedo.

-Mmm. ¿No es un poco mayor para ti? –pregunta señalándola acusatoriamente con el dedo.

-¿Eh? –es todo lo que consigue responder.

-Bromeo.

-¿Eh? –vuelve a preguntar sin entender.

-Le hago de rabiar. Estoy cansada de que retrase la toma de posesión. He pensado que si le acoso se sentirá lo suficientemente mal como para convertirse en Hokage y tener que dejar de responder ante mi y mi acoso.

Sakura se cae de culo en la habitación, su inner se cae de culo en un espacio negro dentro de su cabeza.

-Por otra parte, si te gusta ese holgazán por mi bien. Es un gran ninja, aunque a título personal creo que podrías encontrar a alguien mejor.

-No… no sé de qué habla –dice Sakura negando con la cabeza.

-Sí que lo sabes –dice Tsunade acercándose de nuevo a ella y empujándola fuera del despacho. Cuando Sakura ya esta fuera, y antes de cerrar la puerta añade- Tiene un buen culo, deberías pellizcarlo.

 **:::::**

 **:::**


	9. Apuestas de papel

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Apuestas de papel**

 **:::::**

 _Siempre igual. Se pone a leer su maldito libro y pasa de todos._

 _¿Quién se cree que es?_

 _¿No puede relacionarse con los demás?_

 _¿Participar de los encuentros?_

 _Para eso… ¡que no venga!_

Estaba cabreada. Ella tampoco había querido venir. Pero aquí estaba. Ayudando a organizarlo todo. No como él.

Seguro que si intentaba pasar de todo, como hacía él, los demás vendrían a preguntarla si la pasaba algo.

Sí, se supone que era algo bueno que tus amigos se preocupen por ti…

Una idea cruzó su mente.

-Ahora vengo –dijo soltando un montón de farolillos de papel sobre la cabeza de Konohamaru- Sostenlos.

-¡Oye que no soy una mesa! –se quejó el chico.

Pero no importaba. Ya estaba de camino hacía el ninja de pelo plateado que, recostado sobre un árbol, tenía su mirada perdida en cierto libro de tapas naranjas.

-¿Cuántas van ya? –preguntó molesta.

Silencio.

-Le pregunto a usted.

-Hum –fue toda la respuesta que recibió acompañada de una mirada molesta.

-¿Cuántas veces ha leído ya el maldito libro?

Kakashi la miró con desgana por un segundo. Luego volvió a su libro.

Anduvo el par de pasos que le separan de él y le arrancó el libro de las manos.

Ahora sí se había ganado su completa atención.

-Podría ayudar un poco –se quejó Sakura cabreada.

-¿Puedes, por favor, devolverme mi libro, Sakura-chan? –responde con una sonrisa en los ojos y un tono tranquilo.

-No. No hasta que ayude a organizar un poco todo.

-No me apetece –responde sencillo.

-Ni a mí. Preferiría estar en casa descansando. Ayer tuve turno en el hospital y estoy agotada. Pero aquí estoy.

-Puedes irte a casa.

-No se trata de lo que uno quiera o pueda hacer. A veces hay que hacer lo que uno debe hacer.

-No _debo_ hacer nada –reclama levantándose de un salto.

Sakura escondió el libro a su espalda.

-No, pero está aquí. Ya que ha venido podría ayudar.

-He venido porque es la única forma en que me dejáis en paz, o eso creía –se queja apático.

De un rápido movimiento se puso tras ella y la quitó el libro. Después saltó a la rama del árbol sobre el que había estado recostado y volvió a concentrarse en el libro.

La ninja suspiró ruidosamente y saltó a su lado.

-En serio, no entiendo a que viene. Siempre hace lo mismo. ¿Nos odia o qué le pasa?

-¿Por qué iba a odiaros? –pregunta curioso levantando la mirada del libro.

-Porque nunca participa de las reuniones, siempre se queda a un lado leyendo.

-Hum.

-¿ _Hum_ qué?

-Nada.

Ante la respuesta vacía, por otro lado no poco común en Kakashi, Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Volveré con ellos. Puede seguir aquí en su mundo donde nadie le moleste.

Sin decir nada más bajó de un salto del árbol.

-Sakura.

Se giró para verle.

-¿Si?

-Una apuesta.

-¿Eh?

-Si ganas, voy allí y coloco los farolillos. Si gano… te vas a casa a dormir.

-No me interesa. De algún modo hará trampas y ganará. Ya le conozco.

-Tú eliges el reto. Tú pones las normas.

Le miró dudando por un momento, pero en su rostro, o en lo que podía ver de él con esa máscara, no pudo ver ningún gesto que la hiciera pensar que estaba jugando con ella.

-¿Sin trampas?

-Sin trampas –respondió saltando junto a ella.

Sakura miró a su alrededor buscando inspiración, tenía que pensar algo en lo que pudiera ganar a Kakashi en una competición justa.

-¿Ve aquello? –señaló algo a bastante distancia de ellos.

-¿La mariquita? –preguntó mirando en la dirección que marca el dedo de Sakura.

-No, arggh. La señal. Me refiero a la señal.

-Tu dedo señala la mariquita que está sobre la señal.

-Es igual. La mariquita está bien.

-Vale.

-Una carrera. Nada de bunshins, desaparecer y aparecer, nada de jutsus, nada de saltar por los árboles, nada de chakra, nada de nada que no sea simplemente correr a ras del suelo sin ningún tipo de ayuda que sus propias piernas.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes ganarme en una carrera?

-Sí. Ya está viejo y lleva sentado ahí más de tres horas, debe tener las piernas un poco entumecidas.

Kakashi la mira curioso.

-Que daño hace estudiar medicina –anunció sonriente.

-Lo que usted diga. Ida y vuelta.

-¿Hasta la mariquita?

-¡Hasta la señal! –respondió furiosa.

-Ah. Que bueno que lo aclaraste, porque la mariquita está volando hacía aquí ahora mismo.

-Nada de trampas.

-Hasta la señal –repitió levantando los brazos en señal de rendición.

-Cuando diga tres.

-Te dejo contar a ti.

-Pensaba hacerlo. Tres –gritó sin previo aviso saliendo a la carrera.

-¿Eso no es trampa? –gritó de vuelta corriendo tras ella.

-¡Decir tres no es contar hasta tres! –respondió unos metros por delante de él.

Estaba vez se reiría de él mientras le veía colgar todos y cada uno de los farolillos de papel para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Iruka. Estaba cansada de que siempre ganara. Sí, de algún modo había empezado con un truco feo, pero no había hecho trampa. Decir tres, no es contar hasta tres.

Dio un salto evitando tropezar con una piedra y sujetándose al palo de la señal, con un derrape, rodeó la señal girando sobre ella. En ese momento Kakashi, también derrapando para girar, coloca la mano sobre la suya.

-¡Suélteme! –gritó ella dando un tirón para sacar su mano de debajo.

-Perdón –dijo soltándola-. No es trampa, ¿verdad? Sólo me agarraba –gritó sobre pasándola.

No podía creerlo, iba a perder otra vez. No podía permitirse eso. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que ganarle. No podía dejar que otra vez se saliera con la suya.

Una idea cruzó su mente.

Estiró su mano y simplemente le tocó el culo.

Kakashi se paró en seco. Ella intentó pasarle pero fue agarrada por un brazo y derrapó girando y chocando contra el pecho de él.

-Eso es trampa –dijo el ninja pegado a ella.

-No. Sólo me agarraba, tropecé con una pierda, pensé que me caía –se excusó nerviosa y separándose un poco de él.

-Me tocaste el culo.

-Pensé que me caía –repitió convencida.

-Hum.

Kakashi bajó una de sus manos hasta el culo de Sakura y le dio un fuerte apretón para luego soltarla.

-¿Qué hace? –preguntó incrédula.

-Empatar.

-Eso no es empatar. Lo mío apenas ha sido un roce.

Sakura bajó sus dos manos hasta el culo de Kakashi y lo apretó fuertemente.

-Esto es empatar –respondió arrogante sin soltar el agarre.

-No. Esto es empatar –dijo Kakashi volviendo a cogerla el culo, esta vez con las dos manos, y obligándola a mantenerse muy pegada a él-. Si tú no me sueltas…

-Es un pervertido –exclamó subiendo la mirada para verle la cara.

-No, sólo te igualo. Un pervertido haría algo así. –Separándose un poco de ella colocó una de las manos en la cintura de Sakura y dejó que la otra subiera poco a poco hasta situarla bajo un de sus pechos.

-¡No se atrevería! –exclamó mirándole retadoramente.

Kakashi levantó la mano y la colocó sobre el pecho derecho de Sakura.

-Pervertido -exclamó indignada dejando que una de sus manos pasara del culo de Kakashi al frente de su pantalón.

Kakashi sin decir nada más bajó su mano hasta la cintura de Sakura y tiró de ella para pegarla a su cuerpo.

-Has empezado tú –la acusó mirando hacía abajo para igualar sus miradas.

-Sólo quería ganar la carrera.

-¿Qué carrera? –preguntó demasiado cerca de ella con voz ronca.

-La carrera –respondió en un gemido al notar cómo el pantalón empezaba a abultarse bajo su mano.

-Da igual la carrera –comentó Kakashi acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Pe... pero… -tartamudeó ella en un jadeo.

-¿Pero? –preguntó Kakashi rozando sus labios enmascarados con los de ella.

-Los fa... farolillos de... de papel… –balbuceó Sakura en un susurro cerrando los ojos.

Pudo notar la calidez de sus labios a través de la máscara.

Subió las manos hasta la cintura de Kakashi y dejó que él siguiera rozando sus labios.

Se sentía bien.

Realmente bien.

 _¡Maldito!_

 _Seguro que es una trampa._

 _¡Sí!_

 _Eso debe ser._

 _Una trampa para ganar la carrera._

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se zafó de su agarre para salir corriendo en dirección a la meta.

Kakashi quedó helado en el sitio con las manos caídas a los costados.

-¡GANÉ! –gritó junto al árbol-. Le toca colocar todos los malditos farolillos. No se deje ninguno –dijo señalando donde estaban todos.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros y se aleja en dirección a los farolillos.

¿Y si no había sido una trampa?

Pensó tocándose los labios.

Todavía podía sentir su calidez.

 **:::::**

 **:::**


	10. Dotes mágicas

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Dotes mágicas**

 **:::::**

-Estoy segura. Ayer le escuche decir que si él no podía pasar por la noche, se presentara en su despacho hoy, que necesitaba de sus dotes mágicas.

-Ino, no sé de qué hablas –confesó Shikamaru cansado de que la rubia le persiguiera.

-¡Dotes mágicas! Vamos Shikamaru. No puedes ser tan tonto. Tú trabajas al lado de Kakashi, debes saber algo.

-Pues no. No sé nada. Es problemático. Déjalo Ino.

-Ahí están Naruto y Sai. Hablaré con ellos. Seguro que me ayudan a descubrir que se traen esos dos. ¡Naruto! ¡Sai!

-¿'ttebayo? ¿Qué pasa Ino?

-Hola belleza –saluda Sai con una de sus características sonrisas y consiguiendo que Ino se ponga colorada.

-Ho… hola Sai –dice tímidamente situándose a su lado.

-¿Pasa algo, Ino? –pregunta Naruto poniéndose entre los dos molesto.

-Sí –dice dejando de mirar a Sai embobada- Sakura y Kakashi. Eso pasa.

-¿Eh? –pregunta Naruto sin entender nada.

-Esos dos se traen algo entre manos. Creo que están saliendo.

Naruto la mira en silencio unos segundos intentado darle sentido a sus palabras. Cuando ve que no añade nada más romper a reír.

-¿El viejo y la fea? No –corta Sai.

-Lo digo de verdad –exclama Ino mirándole.

-Ino, has perdido la cabeza –dice Naruto comenzando a andar y dejándolos a tras.

-Te invitó a ramen si me equivoco –grita Ino.

-Dattebayo, haber empezado por ahí –responde Naruto sonriendo.

-Vamos, a la Torre Hokage. Deben estar ahí.

:::

-Por Kami, Sakura, no seas tan brusca.

-No te quejes, luego siempre reconoces que te gusta así.

-Vas a matarme. Un poco de amor hacía tu viejo sensei no vendría mal.

-¿Amor? ¿Desde cuándo buscas amor?

-Podrías al menos bajar el ritmo. No aguantaré mucho si sigues así.

-Eso también lo dices siempre. Pero aquí sigues.

-Es que eres muy buena, me dejas agotado pero merece la pena.

-Lo sé.

-¿Luego me dejarás que te lo haga yo? –pregunta divertido.

-¿Qué? No. Lo haces fatal.

-Venga, sólo un poco.

-No

:::

-¡Ves! Te lo dije. Sakura está… no puedo ni decirlo. ¡KAMI-SAMA! -susurra Ino al otro lado de la puerta.

Naruto en shock, no puede ni hablar.

Sai a su lado sigue con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

-Creo que os equivocáis –dice en un susurro.

-¿Equivocarnos? Imposible. Escúchalos –pide Ino volviendo a pegar la oreja a la puerta.

:::

-Espera. Si quieres hacerlo será mejor que utilices esto Kakashi. No quiero llevarme un susto después.

-Tonterías, controlo perfectamente.

-Si. Como cuando me dijiste que no habría problemas y luego estuve una semana sin poder moverme.

:::

-Lo estás oyendo. Van a montárselo -exclama Ino nerviosa.

-Tenemos que hacer algo 'ttebayo!

-¿Algo? ¿Qué quieres hacer Naruto? –pregunta Sai sin apartar la oreja de la puerta.

-Tenemos que entrar –anuncia poniéndose en pie.

-¡No! No podemos dejar que nos descubran.

-Es el despacho de Hokage, podemos decir que simplemente veníamos a… resolver dudas –propone Sai entrando en el juego.

-Sí. Gran idea blancucho –celebra Naruto sin esperar más y tomando el pomo de la puerta.

Cuando abren pueden ver a Kakashi con un gran rodillo en las manos masajeando la espalda de Sakura sentada en la silla del Hokage.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Ino confusa.

-¿Qué… hacéis aquí? –pregunta Sakura levantándose avergonzada.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí solos? –pregunta Ino con sospecha.

Kakashi levanta el rodillo de masaje en su mano y lo agita.

-No. No puede ser –asevera la rubia.

-No puede ser, ¿qué? –pregunta Sakura pasando de la vergüenza a la molestia.

-Pe… pero dijiste que necesitabas de sus dotes mágicas y…

Sakura levanta una de sus manos y la ilumina en chakra verde.

-¿Os ha dado alguno de sus masaje terapéuticos? –pregunta Kakashi señalando el chakra verde-. Son fantásticos.

-No me lo creo –insiste Ino negando con la cabeza.

-Deberías. Es realmente genial dando masajes -insiste Kakashi sin entender la verdadera naturaleza de esa negación.

-¿Y lo del susto y la semana sin poder moverte? ¿Qué era eso, frentona? –pregunta Ino acusándola con un dedo.

-Kakashi es horrible con el control de chakra para dar masajes, no quería que luego me estuviera doliendo la espalda por días.

-Y lo de…

-Vale. No tengo que dar explicaciones de nada a nadie. Fuera –ordena Sakura.

-Tú no mandas, Sakura-chan –se queja Naruto.

Sakura mira a Kakashi que se encoge de hombros.

Sakura frunce el ceño todavía mirándole.

-Fuera –dice en tono apático Kakashi.

Ino les mira con duda. Naruto se rasca la cabeza y sale de la habitación detrás de Sai.

-Os vigilo –les advierte Ino antes de salir.

Cuando todos abandonan el despacho Kakashi la toma por la cintura y la pega a él.

-Menos mal –susurra Sakura entre dientes.

-Sí, llegan a venir media hora antes y me hubieran visto la cara. ¡Qué vergüenza! –dice irónico y sonriente bajo la máscara con los ojos cerrados.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: **_yomii20_** aquí tienes ;)


	11. I· A las puertas de Konoha

**·**

 **:::::**

 **A las puertas de Konoha**

 **:::::**

Llevaba horas esperando ante las grandes puertas de Konoha. Ya no sabía si habían pasado un par de horas, o una decena de ellas.

En cualquier caso seguiría esperando. Había prometido que volvería.

 _'_ _Ninguna misión es demasiado'_ había dicho. Aunque ésta lo parecía.

Había sentido algo, algo similar a lo que Tsunade sintió cuando dejó marchar a Jiraiya.

Lo sabía. Tsunade había llorado sobre su hombro esa misma noche cuando se acabó el sake y el efecto del alcohol había pasado.

Ver derrumbarse a su mentora no fue nada fácil, había intentado darla ánimos a pesar de que ella misma entendía que era una misión suicida.

Como la de ahora. Se lo había dicho, se lo había dicho antes de irse.

Le había pedido que no fuera, que no necesitaban perder a nadie más. Que misiones así ya no eran necesarias. Que nunca lo habían sido. Que podía enviar a un escuadrón ANBU completo.

Pero él se negó a poner a nadie más en riesgo. Esto era un asunto suyo. Era algo en lo que sólo él podía arriesgarse.

Él le habló de Jiraiya. Dijo que no le pasaría lo mismo.

Eso fue lo peor. Era como reconocer que, efectivamente, era igual.

Otra misión suicida.

Esa noche ahogó el llanto contra la almohada cuando pensó que él ya dormía.

Sin embargo supo que no era así.

Pudo notar su inquietud a unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Incluso notó la cercanía de una de sus manos flotando sobre su espalda.

Si bien nunca llegó a bajar.

Cuál de los dos tenía más miedo aquella noche era algo que nunca consiguió adivinar.

Él no se atrevió a tocarla.

Y ella no levantó la cabeza de la almohada.

No había mucho más que decir.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente él ya se había ido.

Sí. Había sentido el beso en la frente que cada mañana la daba para despedirse de ella.

Y sí. Le había oído decir que la amaba. Que la amaba por encima de todo. Y que volvería.

De eso hacía ya una semana.

Y cada noche, cuando terminaba su turno en el hospital simplemente iba hasta las puertas de Konoha y esperaba.

Él volvería.

¿Cuándo? No lo sabía. Pero si no estaba obligada a estar en otro sitio estaría esperándole ahí.

En la entrada de la villa por la que él estaba arriesgando su vida.

Notó las manos frías. Se las llevó a los labios y dejó que el aire caliente discurriera entre sus dedos. Después las frotó fuerte entre si.

No tenía sentido. Jiraiya no había dejado que Tsunade le acompañara porque era la Hokage.

Se supone que el Hokage debía quedarse en la aldea, protegiendo a todos. Siendo protegido por todos.

Y él había salido corriendo, sólo, sin protección alguna a enfrentarse a la mayor amenaza desde la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi.

Se sentó apoyándose sobre la muralla que protegía la aldea. Y escondió las manos dentro de su capa.

¿Por qué?

Ni siquiera le había dejado acompañarla.

Incluso Naruto podía haberle acompañado.

¿Por qué?

Hoy el tiempo había cambiado. Hoy hacía un frío fuera de lo común para la época del año en que se encontraban.

Se mordió el pulgar, hizo unos sellos con las manos y tocó el frío suelo con la palma de la mano.

Con un sonoro puff y una nube de humo apareció Buru.

No iba a contarle dónde estaba él. Ya lo había intentado. Pero era grande, calentito y suave.

El mejor compañero para días así.

Se abrazó a él y hundió el rostro en su pelaje.

En algún momento se durmió. No sin antes llorar.

Estaba segura de que no volvería.

 **:::::**

 **:::**


	12. Hora del baño

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Hora del baño**

 **:::::**

-Si no hubieras decidido que esa tableta de chocolate era ideal para quedarte dormido sobre ella, esto no pasaría –gruñe Kakashi echando champú en su mano y frotándolo contra el pelaje de Guruko.

-Hacía calor, yo sólo busqué algo fresquito en el frigorífico –ladra Guruko desde dentro de un gran barreño en el patio trasero.

-¿Y los demás que hacemos aquí? –pregunta molesto Ühei a sus espaldas.

-¿Solidaridad? –añade Buru apático sentado en la hierba.

-Más bien pagar por el idiota –se queja Shiba mostrando los dientes a Guruko.

-Así aprovechamos y se bañan todos. Huelen a perro –acusa Kakashi.

-¿Sabes qué, lumbreras? Somos perros –responde Urushi salpicando agua desde dentro del barreño, junto a Guruko.

-Es tu culpa, Kakashi. Si no hubieras dejado la nevera abierta, el idiota no habría podido coger el chocolate –comenta Akino con mordacidad.

El ruido de una puerta interrumpe la conversación.

-¡Konnichiwa chicos! Ya he llegado –grita Sakura haciéndose oír.

-La voz de la razón ha llegado, quizás ella me libre del baño –comenta Bisuke corriendo en busca de Sakura.

-Mantendremos lo del chocolate en secreto, es el preferido de Sakura –susurra Kakashi.

Cuando Sakura llega al patio seguida de Bisuke ve un gran barreño donde Urushi y Guruko están salpicando agua a todas partes en un intento por huir del baño.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunta mientras se hace una coleta y se remanga.

-No preguntes –ladra Pakkun a su espalda.

-Mucho calor, una tableta de chocolate y una nevera abierta –confiesa Bisuke a sus pies.

-¡Bisuke! ¿Qué habíamos dicho? –pregunta sorprendido Kakashi.

-¿Qué? –pregunta un poco asustado por todas las miradas asesinas hacia su _persona._

-Iba a ser secreto –ladra Buru tumbándose en el suelo.

-¿Secreto? ¿Eso cuándo se ha dicho? –pregunta confuso escondiéndose tras las piernas de Sakura.

-¿Mi chocolate? –pregunta Sakura con tono oscuro y siniestro.

-Lo sentimos –dicen todos, incluido Kakashi, al unísono.

Sakura se acerca a Kakashi y se agacha a su lado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunta besándole la mejilla enmascarada.

-No. Puedo con ello –dice frotando tras las orejas a Guruko mientras Urushi salta fuera del barreño y se sacude empapando a todos.

-Ya lo veo –dice llamando con la mano al ninken.

-No pienso volver a entrar al barreño –gruñe Urushi.

-Vamos chicos, un baño de vez en cuanto no hace daño –asegura Sakura ganándose la mirada sarcástica de todos los ninken-. Por favor, son los gatos los que odian el agua, no ustedes.

-Sabrás tú lo que nos gusta o no nos gusta –gruñe Shiba-. ¡Eh, chicos! Ahora Sakura es una experta en ninken –anuncia con ironía como si de una gran noticia se tratara.

-Bueno, pues entonces dormiréis fuera –sentencia cruzándose de brazos.

Kakashi los mira en silencio mientras aclara a Guruko.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad? –pregunta Akino.

-No. Los perros sucios no entran a casa.

-El único sucio era Guruko, fue quien se durmió sobre tu chocolate –responde Urushi molesto.

-Todos necesitan lavarse de vez en cuando -asegura sería.

-Chicos –interviene Kakashi-. Ya está bien, lo he intentado por las buenas –dice levantándose y secando sus manos en el pantalón.

-¡Oh no! –exclama Pakkun.

-Kakashi, no es necesario –pide Buru.

-Eso sí que no, por favor, Kakashi –suplica Bisuke.

-Mira Kakashi –llama Urushi entrando al barreño-. Ya he vuelto, ¿ves? Ya no hace falta.

Kakashi se pierde dentro de la casa.

-Kakashi, piénsalo, por favor –ruega Pakkun siguiéndole.

-¡Nos portaremos bien! –añade Akino en un grito.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunta confusa Sakura mirándo a Guruko, todavía dentro del barreño.

-¡Va a hacerlo, chicos! –avisa en un grito Shiba-. ¡Huyamos, estamos a tiempo!

-¿Kakashi? –le llama Sakura.

Kakashi vuelve a aparecer con una manguera.

-Por favor Kakashi –ladran al unísono los ocho ninken sentados en la hierba como perros obedientes.

Kakashi conecta la manguera al grifo y la abre.

-Se acabo, ducha para todos –grita apuntándoles con la manguera.

Gritos, ladridos, gruñidos y lloros caninos inundan el patio trasero.

Ocho ninken corren de un lado a otro intentando huir del chorro de agua y Kakashi tiene que ser rápido para siquiera rozarlos.

-¿En serio? ¿Tanto drama para esto? –pregunta Sakura mirando el circo que se ha montado en el patio.

-Prueba tú un manguerazo de esos, bonita –gruñe Shiba.

-No es para tanto –asegura riendo.

-Kakashi ya basta –ruega Bisuke-. Sabes que así el pelo luego se me queda muy feo.

-No seas nenaza –grita Kakashi haciéndose oír entre los ladridos.

-Y ahora jabón –dice Sakura riendo y apretando el bote sobre los diferentes ninken.

-Esto es degradante –comenta Buru que ha cedido y está tumbado sobre la hierba.

-No es tan malo –repite Sakura.

-Insistes en la idea, pelirrosa, pero no te he visto ponerte bajo el agua –dice Shiba saltando sobre Kakashi y mordiéndole el brazo, provocando que suelte la manguera-. Mía pringado –dice cogiéndola con la boca.

-¡Eh! –se queja Kakashi sobándose el brazo.

-¡SI! ¡Venganza! –gritan los ninken.

Shiba apunta con la manguera a Sakura que se cubre con las manos y es empujada al suelo por la fuerza del agua.

Sin soltar la manguera Shiba corre de un lado a otro del patio mojándolo todo y a todos.

-Que me estás mojando, más cuidado –gruñe Ühei.

-'o sien'o, no con'o'o mu' 'ien es'o –se disculpa Shiba.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –pregunta Guruko.

- _Lo siento, no controlo muy bien esto_ –traduce Buru desde el centro del patio donde una lluvia de agua cae sobre él creando espuma sobre su cabeza.

Sakura desde el suelo no deja de reírse mientras ve como Kakashi persigue a Shiba.

Cuando está apunto de pillarle Urushi se cruza en su camino haciéndole rodar por el suelo.

-Arggggh –grita Kakashi desde el suelo desesperado pasándose las manos por el pelo.

Se levanta y hace unos sellos con las manos.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Junto a él aparecen siete clones y cada uno se reparte la tarea de coger un ninken.

-Clones a mi –se queja Pakkun dando un mordisco al clon que lo hace desaparecer.

-Eso ha sido fácil –asegura Guruko copiándole.

-Por favor, Kakashi, no nos subestimes –pide Akino imitando a sus compañeros.

-Yiiiaaaahhhh! –grita Kakashi tirándose al suelo y sujetándose el tobillo.

-Perdón –se disculpa Bisuke-. Pensé que eras un clon.

Shiba suelta la manguera y muerde al clon que ha saltado sobre él.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunta Sakura desde el suelo, donde todavía se ríe.

-Estaría bien. Sí –afirma levantándose de nuevo y haciendo desaparecer los clones restantes.

Sakura se levanta chorreando agua. Cuando pasa cerca de Buru, el ninken extiende su pata haciéndola tropezar y cayendo en los brazos de Kakashi.

-No me lo agradezcáis –dice Buru sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Agradecer qué? –pregunta Kakashi sujetando a Sakura por la cintura.

-Oh, vamos, todos sabemos como os gusta manosearos, lo oímos cada noche –exclama el ninken.

Sakura boquiabierta mira a Kakashi.

Kakashi rompe a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Nos espiáis? –pregunta molesta.

-¿Espiar? No es necesario –responde mordaz Shiba-, si controlaras tus gritos pelirrosa.

Un rubor rosado aparecer en las mejillas de Sakura.

El silencio se instala en el patio.

El suelo está encharcado, todos están empapados, y la manguera, suelta en el suelo, se agita soltando agua en todas direcciones.

-¿Hemos terminado? –pregunta Pakkun sacudiéndose el pelaje.

Kakashi deja escapar un suspiro y afirma con la cabeza.

-Esto te enseñará que no debes meterte con nosotros –ladra Shiba.

-Sólo quería bañaros –se lamenta pasándose las manos por el pelo.

-¿Y el jabón? -pregunta Sakura señalándolos a todos, cubiertos de espuma.

-Yo pienso darme un largo y apetecible baño caliente en la bañera -comenta Bisuke entrando y dejando huellas de barro por toda la casa.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: _**Poutpout**_ _me encantó tu idea, no podía dejarla pasar :P_

También para **_Hatake Izumi_** , que quería uno de los ninken. Los amo a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero Buru tiene algo especial para mi. Debe ser su tamaño. De verdad pienso que es genial para achuchar.


	13. Éste de regalo

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Éste de regalo**

 **:::::**

-¿Vienes, Sakura-chan? –pregunta Naruto emocionado.

-Necesito pasar por la habitación, quiero poner en orden algunas cosas antes de nada. Bajaré luego.

-¿Ino? ¿Hinata? –pregunta el rubio.

-Ahora vamos Naruto-kun. Acompañaremos a Sakura –responde la rubia enganchando del brazo a las dos chicas.

-¿Kakashi sensei?

-No. Hoy no iré. Gracias Naruto.

Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Chöji y Shikamaru cruzan las puertas de los baños termales sonrientes.

-Nos vemos luego, sensei –se despide Sakura del ninja de pelo plateado que ya ha puesto rumbo a su cuarto.

Kakashi se despide con un gesto de cabeza apenas perceptible tras su libro de tapas naranjas.

Sakura niega con la cabeza ante tal gesto.

-¿A dónde crees que vas frentona? –pregunta Ino tirando de su brazo.

-Ya lo he dicho, a la habitación. Tengo que recoger unas cosas.

-No. Ni de broma. Te conozco, no piensas venir, ¿verdad?

-Mmm. Pues no, estoy cansada, no me apetece –reconoce con firmeza.

-No. Vas a venir a los baños. Estos son de los mejores del país. ¿Verdad, Hinata?

-Sí –responde tímida Hinata.

-Y nos lo hemos merecido, la misión ha sido dura, muchos heridos, mucha necesidad de una médico ninja… te mereces un descanso. Vamos –dice tirando de la pelirrosa hacía la puerta.

-Ino… me agotas –dice resignada y dejándose arrastrar.

Tras ellas, Hinata entra a los baños.

-o-

-¡Dattebayo! Tengo una super idea –anuncia Naruto.

-No quiero ni oírla –anuncia Shikamaru.

-Kiba, seguro que tú estás conmigo –dice en un tono travieso.

-¿Qué es, Naruto? –pregunta el aludido con interés acariciando detrás de las orejas a Akamaru que mueve el rabo feliz.

-Cambiaré los carteles de hombres y mujeres de las puertas de los baños. Así cuando las chicas entren se equivocarán y podremos verlas.

-Tonto, no van a entrar al agua si cuando entren nos ven aquí –reclama Kiba.

-Es cierto, necesitamos hacernos invisibles –dice Naruto con entusiasmo.

-O subir la temperatura para crear una niebla espesa –interviene Chöji.

-En ese caso ni siquiera podréis verlas –anuncia cansado Shikamaru.

-¿Alguno tiene una técnica que suba la temperatura del agua? –pregunta emocionado Naruto ignorando a Shikamaru.

-Mis insectos puede hacerlo –anuncia Shino desde un rincón-. Pueden crear una niebla localizada para que podamos verlas a ellas y ellas no nos vean a nosotros.

-Shino… ¿tú también? –exclama sorprendido Shikamaru-. Que problemático.

-Vamos Shino, hazlo. Yo iré a cambiar los carteles.

-Ni siquiera quiero saber cómo demonios tus insectos son capaces de crear esa niebla –dice Shikamaru molesto-. Mejor me voy –anuncia saliendo del agua detrás de Naruto.

-o-

-Ves frentona, no se está tan mal –dice Ino hundiéndose hasta la barbilla.

-Qué raro –susurra Hinata a su lado.

-¿El qué? –pregunta Sakura dejando la toalla a un lado y metiéndose al agua.

-No se oye a los chicos al otro lado del bambú. Normalmente ya estarían gritando y haciendo el bestia.

Ino y Sakura se detienen prestando atención.

-Es cierto. Seguro que están tramando algo. Como siempre –anuncia la rubia.

Sakura cierra los ojos cuando el calor del agua hace contacto con los cortes que se había hecho en la pela. Deja escapar un suspiro y se hunde completamente en el agua.

-Está genial –confiesa en un susurro.

-Ves tonta, es que tienes que hacerme caso más a menudo –sentencia Ino triunfante.

-o-

-¿Cómo va la niebla Shino? –pregunta Naruto volviendo al agua.

-Ya casi está.

-Date prisa, pueden venir en cualquier momento –pide colocándose al lado de los demás junto a la pared de bambú.

-o-

-¿Qué… qué es esta niebla? –pregunta Hinata.

-Mmm –Sakura abre los ojos para verse inmersa en una niebla blanquecina.

-Esto parece algo que podrían hacer los chicos –anuncia Ino molesta.

-Déjalo –pide Sakura volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Ni hablar, son ellos, viene de allí. ¿Vienes Hinata? –pregunta tirando de ella fuera del agua.

-Yo… lo cierto es que me da un poco igual –responde avergonzada.

-¿Cómo os puede dar igual? Como sea cosa suya se van a enterar –anuncia cubriéndose con la toalla y lanzando otra toalla a Hinata, que se cubre tímidamente-. Voy a entrar a sus baños y voy a… voy a romperles todos los huesos.

-Ino, deja a la chica, no quiere ir contigo –la corta Sakura desde el agua.

-No… está bien, iré con ella –responde Hinata resignada.

-Mírala, parecía tonta –anuncia Ino sonriendo-. Ahora se apunta por ver a Naruto desnudo.

-No… yo… no es eso – tartamudea Hinata poniéndose colorada.

-o-

-¡Alguien viene! –anuncia Kiba.

-Ssssschht –chista Shino.

-Sois vosotros, ¿verdad? –grita Ino desde la niebla-. Sé que estáis ahí, ya podéis salir y dejar de hacer el gandul.

-o-

-Adiós calma –exclama Sakura cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en el borde de la terma.

Oye un ruido a su lado que identifica como alguien entrando y dejando caer una toalla al suelo.

Nota las pequeñas ondas que produce la entrada de alguien al agua y abre los ojos para intentar ver quien es.

-Demasiada niebla –susurra para si misma.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos intentando no escuchar los gritos de Ino.

Un suspiro se oye a apenas unos centímetros de ella.

-Está realmente buena. Mereció la pena cambiar de opinión –susurran a su lado.

-¿Sensei? –grita abriendo los ojos de golpe.

-¿Sakura? –responde el ninja en un grito.

-¿Qué… qué hace aquí? –pregunta nerviosa hundiéndose todo lo que puede en el agua.

-¿Yo? –pregunta confuso-. Es el baño de hombres.

-No. Es el de mujeres –susurra poniéndose colorada.

-Incluso puedo oír a Ino al otro lado –se justifica Kakashi en otro susurro.

-Porque fue a regañar a los chicos.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta confuso.

-Porque estaban haciendo de las suyas.

-Ah –exclama.

-¿Piensa salir o qué?

-Hum… no. Se está bien.

-¿Nani? –pregunta incrédula-. Que es el baño de chicas. Lárguese.

-Desde mi punto de vista es el baño de chicos. El cartel marca que es el de hombres. Sólo estamos tu y yo, e Ino está al otro lado. Parece que te equivocas tú –dice acercándose para verla entre la niebla-. Puedes irte tú si quieres, pero a mi no me molesta compartir el baño contigo –añade sonriendo bajo la toalla.

Sakura le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso le gustaría.

-¿El que? –pregunta sin entender bien.

-Que saliera yo antes. Para poder verme.

-¿Con esta niebla? –responde apático-. No podría verte. Tampoco es que quisiera.

-¡Ja!. Eso si que no se lo cree.

-Oye, no sé que concepto tienes de mi, pero no voy por ahí espiando a niñas desnudas –dice levantándose y poniéndose delante de ella, quedándole el agua por la cintura.

-No soy una niña –reclama cabreada.

-¿Entonces quieres que te mire? –pregunta divertido levantando una ceja.

-Pervertido –anuncia cruzando los brazos sobre sus pechos, aun por debajo del agua, ante la mirada fija de Kakashi-. Vuelva a meterse al agua, por favor –le pide poniéndose colorada.

Kakashi la mira unos segundos en silencio antes de volver a hundirse en el agua.

-¿Qué han hecho ahora? –pregunta señalando tras la pared de bambú, de donde provienen ruidos de golpes y gritos.

-Según Ino, esta niebla.

-Ah.

-Pensé que no bajaría hoy –dice Sakura ya resignada a compartir el baño.

-Pensé que tenías cosas que ordenar –responde él evadiendo su pregunta.

-Ino no me dejó.

-Está bien, te mereces un descanso. Hoy has tenido mucho trabajo.

-Eso dijo Ino.

Kakashi se apoya en el borde de la terma junto a Sakura.

-No es la primera vez que nos bañamos juntos. Ya hemos estado en baños mixtos.

-En esos baños suelo llevar algo más de ropa –anuncia Sakura sencilla.

Kakashi guarda silencio y la mira de reojo. Y ahora es él quien se pone colorado.

-Cuidado con esa mano –pide Sakura con tono duro al notar la mano de Kakashi rozando su brazo.

-Gomen –se excusa Kakashi haciendo retroceder su mano-. Yo también suelo llevar más ropa en eso baños.

-Pero sigue tapándose la estúpida cara –añade molesta.

-Bueno… -dice llevándose la mano a la nuca-. No se trata de las chicas.

-¿Y de que se trata? –pregunta con indiferencia.

Kakashi se hunde dejando la nariz fuera. La toallita queda medio flotando y hace burbujitas con la boca dentro del agua.

-No lo sé –dice bajo el agua.

Sakura le mira entornando los ojos.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe? ¿Por qué se tapa el rostro? –pregunta molesta.

-No lo sé –vuelve a decir entre burbujas.

Sakura le mira atentamente.

-¿Cuándo empezó con ello? –pregunta colocándose delante de él.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros mientras sigue haciendo burbujas.

Instintivamente Sakura estira la mano bajo el agua hasta la mandíbula de Kakashi.

Él entorna los ojos pero no se aparta.

Los dedos de Sakura recorren el perfil de su mandíbula, que bajo el agua, a pesar de tener un poco de barba, parece suave.

-¿Por qué sigue con ello si no recuerda porqué empezó?

Kakashi vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

-¡NARUTO! –se oye a Ino al otro lado de la pared de bambú.

Ante tal grito Sakura se asusta y retira la mano del rostro de Kakashi, que abre los ojos y deja escapar una risilla bajo el agua.

-¡TE MATO! –grita de nuevo la rubia al otro lado del bambú.

Una ola enorme pasa por encima de la pared de bambú y empapa el pelo de los dos.

-Ino –susurra cabreada Sakura que comienza a andar fuera del agua.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Kakashi levantándose.

-A parar esto.

-Déjalos –dice ganándose una mirada interrogante de Sakura-. Aquí se está tranquilo sin ellos. Siempre me toca compartir baño con Naruto.

Sakura le mira entornando los ojos.

-Debe ser desesperante –concede volviendo a su lado.

Kakashi vuelve a hundirse, y Sakura le imita a su lado.

-Esa mano – vuelve a decir Sakura, con un tono más suave, al notar cómo, de nuevo, la mano de Kakashi la roza el brazo.

-¿Hum? –pregunta haciéndose el tonto.

Sakura le mira de reojo.

-¿Puede respirar bien con esa toalla empapada? –pregunta retomando el tema.

-Si.

-Supongo que ya se ha acostumbrado.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros.

-Tiene una mandíbula afilada –dice casi en un susurro.

-Hum –vuelve a hundir parte de su rostro haciendo aparecer burbujas.

-Lleva barba –es un pensamiento en voz alta.

Más burbujas.

-Es suave –un pensamiento susurrado de nuevo.

Burbujas.

-Me gustaría tocar sus labios.

Las burbujas se detienen de golpe y Kakashi empieza a toser ruidosamente poniéndose en pie con el agua por la cintura.

-Perdón. He tragado agua –comenta cuando consigue recuperar la respiración.

Sakura le mira sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Necesita que le hagan el boca-boca? –pregunta riendo.

Kakashi se acerca hasta ella y le golpea en la frente, justo en el diamante morado, el sello de fuerza.

-¿¡Qué hace, animal!? –pregunta sobándose la frente molesta.

-Perdón –dice avergonzado-. Pensé que eras Naruto con algún tipo de Sexy Jutsu.

-¿Hace eso muy a menudo? –pregunta enfadada.

-No. Pero tú tampoco actúas así a menudo.

Sakura frunce el ceño ante la lógica de la respuesta. Se gira sobre si misma y se apoya en el borde de la terma recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Kakashi se queda mirándola en silencio.

-En realidad, sí que cuesta un poco respirar con esta toalla –confiesa Kakashi quitándosela y hundiéndose completamente emergiendo de nuevo junto a Sakura, a la que imita, ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos.

Ésta gira la cabeza para mirar en su dirección.

-¿Me hará rogarle?

-¿Hum? –pregunta de nuevo haciéndose el tonto.

-Vamos, levante la cabeza.

-¿Y qué gano yo? –pregunta ahogando su voz contra su propio brazo.

-¿Qué gana? –pregunta sorprendida-. ¿Qué quiere ganar?

-Intercambio equivalente. Tú ves mi rostro. Yo también quiero algo.

-No pienso enseñarle nada que no haya podido ver ya –susurra mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Kakashi se gira dejando ver su rostro.

Sakura entreabre la boca por la sorpresa.

Y él simplemente aprovecha para besarla. Cuando ella deja escapar un pequeño gemido la toma por la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo profundizando el beso. Sakura cierra los ojos y deja que sus manos suban hasta el rostro de Kakashi donde acarician su mandíbula.

Un gran ruido interrumpe todo, a través de la pared de bambú aparece Naruto rodando contra ellos y cayendo en el agua creando una fina lluvia de agua que hace reaccionar a Sakura que abre los ojos.

Kakashi emerge del agua de espaldas y emprende el camino de regreso a los vestuarios.

-Éste te lo regalo, Haruno –dice desapareciendo.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: Esto empezó siendo un drabble de humor… pero se me fue. A veces simplemente dejo que mis dedos bailen por el teclado. Y ha salido esto. Espero que _**yomii20**_ que es quién pidió algo así, no esté decepcionada :P

PD: Haciendo éste me he acordado de lo mucho que me reí leyendo Love Hina. Totalmente recomendado XD XD


	14. II· Camina Abre los ojos

**·**

 **:::::**

 ** _Camina. Abre los ojos_**

 **:::::**

De un tirón baja la máscara cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire.

Le faltaba el aire, no podía respirar.

Cae de rodillas de nuevo, hundiéndose en la nieve y tosiendo, y otra vez escupe sangre sobre el guante. No podía más. Notaba una fuerte presión en el pecho. Pero no podía detenerse ahora. Lo había prometido.

Volvió a incorporarse como pudo y avanzó otros cuantos pasos antes de caer medio inconsciente contra un árbol con el que se golpea antes de tocar la nieve con su espalda.

Mirando las copas de los árboles los ojos se le cerraron y una imagen apareció ante él.

Era ella.

Le puso las manos sobre el pecho y aplicó chakra.

La presión comenzó a desaparecer.

Notaba como respiraba mejor.

Notaba el calor de su chakra.

Era ella. Siempre ella.

Ella siempre los salvaba.

A todos ellos. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían necesitado de ella en algún momento.

Pero él la necesitaba a varios niveles. La necesitaba física y mentalmente.

La necesitaba frente a él, la necesitaba siendo fuerte, la necesitaba siendo su amante, la necesitaba siendo dulce.

La necesitaba en todos los aspectos de su vida y de todas las formas posibles.

El chakra estaba haciendo efecto, ya no notaba el dolor.

Abrió los ojos para descubrirse solo.

 _Es el hielo. Te estás congelando_.

-Lo sé –dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos para volver a sentir su calor.

 _¿Has llegado tan lejos para acabar así?_

-No puedo más.

 _Se lo prometiste._

-Lo sé.

 _Nunca cumples tus promesas._

Con esa acusación, que sabía era su propia conciencia a través de la voz de Obito, abrió los ojos.

-Sakura… -susurra girándose, levantándose sobre sus rodillas y apoyando los brazos sobre la nieve para volver a escupir sangre, una mancha roja que contrasta en exceso con la blancura del suelo.

 _Levántate. Te está esperando._

-No puedo –se lamenta.

 _Lo prometiste._

-No puedo –insiste dejando caer una lágrima que resbala por una vieja cicatriz hasta la barbilla, donde abandona su rostro buscando un charco de sangre en la nieve.

Con un grito de dolor se lleva la mano al pecho, y aprieta contra su corazón.

 _No finjas que duele. No puede doler._

-Duele –dice en un susurro ahogado por el nudo de su garganta.

 _Si doliera harías algo por solucionarlo._

-No tengo chakra –dice pensando en invocar ayuda.

Se incorpora sobre sus rodillas y mira al cielo.

-Lo siento –dice con la voz ronca limpiándose con la manga los restos de sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

 _No puedes sentirlo. No puedes sentirlo si no has hecho todo por conseguirlo._

-Lo he intentando.

 _No vale intentarlo._

Con otro grito de dolor se agarra el pecho en un abrazo estirándose hacía atrás sobre sus rodillas.

-No puedo –repite con un grito de dolor.

 _Patético._

 _-·-·-No lo hagas por favor. No vayas solo._ _-·-·-_

 _-·-·-Esto no es como lo de Jiraiya._ _-·-·-_

 _-·-·-No. No lo es. Tú eres el Hokage. No puedes ir solo._ _-·-·-_

 _-·-·-Lo siento._ _-·-·-_

-Lo siento –repite como un eco de los recuerdos.

 _Deja de decir eso. No servirá de nada. No será ni un triste consuelo. ¿Has pensando en ella?_

Sólo pensaba en ella.

Y la imaginó llorando. Cómo la última noche, sobre la almohada.

Él también había tenido miedo. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Ni siquiera se había atrevido a tocarla.

No podía dejar que esa noche fuera su último recuerdo.

Levantó una de las rodillas del suelo y apoyando un guante lleno de sangre en la nieve se incorporó una vez más.

Tomó aíre y comenzó a andar de nuevo.

 _Sí. Camina. Vamos. Aquel pueblo que vimos no puede estar lejos._

Un charco y la huella de un guante ensangrentada son los únicos testigos de la peor lucha.

Los pasos cuestan cada vez más.

Pero su imagen es todo lo que importa.

No puede hacerla esto.

-Luz –dice apretando el abrazo sobre su pecho.

A lo lejos, en un claro del bosque, puede verse una pequeña cabaña y un fuego titilante.

 _Un poco más._

De pronto todo se nubla y con un ruido ahogado por los árboles que le rodean golpea el suelo.

Y lo siguiente es de nuevo esa sensación conocida.

El calor, la presión desapareciendo, el frío que se colaba por sus huesos llamándole desde muy lejos.

 _Abre los ojos. Obedece._

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: Secuela de 'A las puertas de Konoha'.


	15. Ino, La Celestina

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Ino, La Celestina**

 **:::::**

-Tierra llamando a Sakura. Sakura responda.

-¿Eh? –exclama volviendo al presente más por la mano que se agita exageradamente delante de su cara, que por la voz de Ino llamándola.

-¿Qué te pasa frentona?

-Nada.

-Ya. Y por eso llevas media hora mirando a tu sensei en silencio y embobada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, cerda?

-Yo no digo nada, pero la última vez que miré así a un tío mi mente estaba revolcándose en una cama con él.

-Deja de decir chorradas.

-Deja tú de pensarlas.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Sí que lo sabes. No es la primera vez que le miras así.

-Ino, para ya.

-Mira, Sakura, siempre has tenido mal gusto para los chicos. Primero Sasuke, que pasaba de ti completamente y resultó ser un capullo arrogante, ¿y ahora tu maestro? Desde luego te gusta complicarte.

-Ino no inventes. No estoy enamorada de Kakashi.

-¡Uo, uo, uo! ¿Quién ha hablado de amor? Pensaba que sólo te gustaba para darte un revolcón con él. Madre mía, estás peor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué?

-Reconozco que está macizo. Quién no querría un revolcón con un tipo así –dice señalando al mencionado-. Seguro que es la leche en la cama, pero de ahí a estar enamorada… Sakura estás muy mal –termina provocando un sonrojo en su amiga.

-Basta ya.

-Pero si hasta te has puesto colorada como un tomate. Mírate. Loquita perdida por tu sensei. ¿Y qué? ¿Cuándo vas a entrarle?

-¿Entrarle? ¿Qué dices? Esto no es un bar con chicos de dieciocho años.

-Llevas razón. Necesitamos un plan. Es un tío maduro, no basta con acercarte ahí y ponerle ojitos.

Sakura niega catalogando a Ino como caso perdido.

-Ya lo sé, es un pervertido, desabróchate el botón superior –dice estirando la mano y desabrochando hábilmente los dos primeros botones de la camiseta de Sakura.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso?

-Práctica. Vamos pelirrosa, acércate y dile algo.

-Ino, están entrenando, ¿qué esperas que haga?

-Pues les interrumpes y les ofreces agua, ¿qué se yo? Es tu maestro.

Sakura frunce el ceño volviendo a abotonarse la camiseta.

-Estrecha. Así nunca pillarás a un hombre. Y menos a uno así –insiste en señalar a Kakashi sin apartar su mirada de Sakura.

-No estoy enamorada de él, ni nada por el estilo. Para ya.

-Sí tu lo dices. ¡KAKASHI SENSEI! –le llama gritando y haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

-¿Hum? –Maito y él detienen su pelea para mirarlas-. ¿Ino-san? ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta acercándose a ellas.

-¿San? ¿Cómo que - _san_? A mi me llama Sakura-chan –se queja está.

-Bueno, contigo hay confianza –dice guiñándola un ojo y ganándose un ruidoso bufido y una mueca de cabreo.

-Sí. Hay confianza Sakura-chan –repite Ino poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra _confianza_.

-¿Queríais algo? –pregunta Kakashi haciendo crujir su cuello a un lado y otro.

-Kakashi sensei, en un par de días Sakura se muda –anuncia Ino.

-¿Te mudas? –levanta una ceja en dirección a Sakura.

-Sí. Es hora de independizarse –contesta insegura desde detrás de Ino.

-Una mudanza es horrible, por poco que se tenga. Y será necesaria mucha ayuda –continúa Ino.

-Entiendo, ¿queréis que os envíe a un par de ANBUs?

-Sí –afirma rápidamente Ino sonriente. Tras ella una Sakura confusa niega con la cabeza-. ¿Eh? No. ANBUs no. Usted. Venga a ayudar usted.

-¿Una mudanza? –pregunta Gai acercándose también.

-Ettooooo… –Ino duda por un momento-. Sí.

-¿Vendrás a ayudar, Maito? Toda ayuda es poca, ¿verdad? –pregunta Kakashi mirando a Sakura, con una mano sobre su nuca y sus ojos arqueados en una sonrisa.

-Ohhhh, la juventud. Independizarse siempre es un paso precioso que nos ayuda a sentirnos realizados y nos ayuda a entrar en la madurez de la juventud –Ino mira con una mueca que baila entre confusión y susto-. Brillamos más cuando nos encargamos de nuestras propias cosa. La mecha de la juventud es fuerte cuando uno consigue salir de las faldas de mama y empieza su propia familia.

Kakashi mira al dueño del discurso con una ceja levantada y cara de no entender nada. Sakura había dejado de escucharle como hacía tres frases, e Ino le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí. Bueno, No es que Sakura vaya a empezar una familia, sólo se independiza. Aunque sí es el momento de que _algún_ hombre entre en su vida –comenta Ino sonriente.

-¿Un hombre? ¿Querrás decir un joven? –interviene Gai.

-No. Los jóvenes apestan. Un hombre, alguien que sepa lo que quiere. Alguien que sepa tratar a una mujer. Alguien…

-Sí, Ino, ya lo hemos pillado –interrumpe Sakura.

-Vamos frentona. No me digas que un hombre como Kakashi sensei no sería genial –exclama Ino guiñándola un ojo. A lo que Sakura abre los ojos perpleja y se pone colorada.

-No me llames frentona –susurra entre dientes mirándola con cabreo.

-Quizás soy un poco mayor para alguien como Sakura –dice Kakashi rascándose la nuca e interviniendo por fin.

-¿Mayor? ¿De qué habla Kakashi? ¿Qué edad tiene? Sakura es mayor de edad desde hace un par de años. No puede ser tan viejo.

-Inoooo –regaña Sakura.

-¿Qué? –pregunta ésta como si no hubiera dicho nada malo.

-No le llames viejo.

Kakashi las mira confuso.

-Tengo treinta y siete.

-Una edad genial. Un hombre deja de ser un capullo al cumplir los treinta y cinco. Hasta entonces son unos niñatos con pene.

-Inoooo –vuelve a regañarla Sakura.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas mojigata. Kakashi sensei y Gai sensei no son unos críos. No se asustan porque hablemos de penes delante de ellos, ¿verdad?

-El fuego de la juventud –susurra en un suspiro Gai.

-¿Qué me dice Kakashi? –pregunta Ino abruptamente.

-¿De qué? –pregunta a su vez éste sin saber a qué se refiere.

-¿Una oportunidad?

-¿A qué? –pregunta con los ojos entornados.

-A Sakura, por Kami, es más lento de lo que pensaba.

-Kakashi, mi eterno rival, no puedo dejarte romperle el corazón a una dama. Invítala a cenar –interrumpe Gai.

-¿Eh?

-¿Eh?

Preguntan los dos aludidos nerviosos.

-Ella ni siquiera ha dicho que quiera salir conmigo –se excusa Kakashi evitando mirarla.

-Kakashi, las mujeres no pueden ser las que pidan salir –interviene Gai.

-Eso es un poco retrógrado, pero tratándose de Sakura, debo darle la razón –sentencia Ino.

-Kakashi, amigo, últimamente te veo un poco apagado, salir con una chica cuya llama de la juventud es fuerte te vendrá bien.

-Bien dicho bicho raro –grita Ino emocionada y provocando que Gai se rompa el espinazo por la sorpresa de dicho insulto.

Kakashi mira a Sakura que guarda silencio intentando ser tragada por la tierra. Mira de nuevo a Ino y Gai que le miran animándoles con gestos de manos y los ojos ilusionados.

-Vamos –susurra Gai.

-Pídaselo –ordena Ino.

Kakashi vuelve a mirarla.

-Etto…. Sakura-chan… Sakura –se corrige a si mismo con la mano sobre la nuca y los ojitos arqueados acompañando a la sonrisa nerviosa bajo la máscara-. ¿Querrías salir a cenar conmigo esta noche? –ella levanta la mirada para verle-. Sólo si quieres, no estás obligada. Quiero decir si te sientes rara o crees que es inadecuado… -añade nervioso y atropelladamente.

-Frentona, como lo estropees te mato –susurra entre dientes Ino no tan bajo como debería.

Gai mira emocionado a Sakura, y Kakashi se frota la nuca con fuerza y nervios.

Sakura traga saliva intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

-Sí. Claro –responde medio ahogada.

-Perfecto. ¿Te paso a buscar a las ocho? –pregunta nervioso.

-Sí. Claro –repite su respuesta.

-Bien. Te veo luego entonces –dice sin dejar de frotarse la nuca.

-Claro.

-Está bien. Nosotros nos vamos –dice girándose sobre si mismo y casi tropezando, provocando que Ino deba aguantar una carcajada.

Avanza hasta Gai y le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros arrastrándole lejos de ellas. Cuando está a unos cuantos metros, se gira a mirarla sonriendo tontamente.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunta Sakura mirando a la nada.

-¿Qué qué ha sido? –pregunta en respuesta la rubia-. Ha sido una estrategia exitosa. Madre mía, nunca había conseguido nada tan rápido. Yo había planificado un acercamiento durante la mudanza, pero el loco de mallas verdes me lo ha puesto a huevo.

-Ino… ¿acabo de aceptar una cita con Kakashi?

-Así es frentona. No desperdicies la oportunidad que te he brindado. SOY LA DIOSA DEL AMOR, no me lo agradezcas todavía. Ya me contarás mañana qué tal el sexo.

-¿Qué? No digas tonterías, no voy a acostarme con él.

-No con esa ropa, desde luego, vayamos a tu casa, hay que buscar en el fondo de tu armario, ¿no pensarás ir con la ropa de entrenamiento?

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: Estoy teniendo jaleo estos días, y no he tenido Internet en el ordenador. Pero estoy haciendo fics de cada sugerencia recibida por comentarios ;)


	16. Observador Nocturno

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Observador nocturno**

 **:::::**

Se había convertido en una rara costumbre venir siempre al mismo sitio al salir de la oficina sólo para verla entrenar desde las sombras.

Recordaba la primera vez que se había sentido así. Cuando ella le puso la mano sobre el pecho, justo tras perder por segunda vez el sharingan.

Sí, había sido una estupidez que, justo en ese momento, se le erizara la piel. Pero había hecho tantas estupideces durante la guerra que una más tampoco importaba.

Lo bueno era que la mayoría de ellas se habían quedado en el pasado. Una _tontería_ como quedarse en shock por descubrir quién era en verdad el falso Madara, o casi perder la vida por no defenderse… tonterías, vaya.

Sin embargo la _tontería_ de dejar que la piel se le erizara por el contacto de Sakura había sido distinto. Es algo que se repitió después, como cuando ella le abrazó tras la marcha de Sasuke. En ese momento fue acompañado de una rabia infinita hacia el Uchiha, ¿cómo podía rechazarla de ese modo?

Había vuelto a pasar cuando le felicitó por convertirse en Hokage, un abrazo mucho más agradable y alegre.

De nuevo cuando ella le pidió bailar durante la boda de Naruto… ¡Kama-sama! Esa había sido la peor. Por norma general un abrazo no dura ni tres segundos, un poco más si es por reconfortar a alguien. Pero el baile… el baile había durado una eternidad.

Una agradable e increíble delicada eternidad.

Luego una cosa llevó a la otra y mientras que de frente sólo era el Hokage, por detrás siempre la observaba y se preocupaba por ella.

Desde que descubrió que todas las noches iba allí sola a entrenar, él se escabullía de su despacho y venía a verla.

En la distancia. Siempre en la distancia.

No venía para no olvidarla, ahora que no la veía tan a menudo por sus deberes como Hokage. No podría olvidarla.

Eran otras cosas las que le traían hasta ahí cada noche sólo para verla.

Eran lo increíble de sus movimientos, gráciles a pesar de la fuerza y velocidad.

Era su olor, cuando llovía conseguía respirarlo hasta el centro de su ser y podía mantenerlo vivo en su memoria por días. Ya conocía su olor a la perfección.

Había muchas cosas que no conocía de ella.

En realidad sabía muy poco de ella.

No sabía cual era su lado de la cama, aunque sí conocía el humor de sus mañanas, había compartido muchos amaneceres con ella en las misiones.

No sabía cómo le iba en el hospital, aunque tenía claro que no podría ir mal, era una gran médico ninja.

No sabía si, al menos una vez al día, ella pensaba en él. Lo que sabía era que él no podía quitarla de su cabeza.

Sólo era el Hokage, su antiguo profesor.

Y sin embargo, para él, era el sueño de cada noche. De manera literal.

Se imaginaba junto a ella cada noche, en su cama. Dormidos abrazados.

Se imaginaba besando su espalda cuando despertaba en mitad de la noche y ella dormía.

Pero ella nunca se giraba. Nunca despertaba.

Él si despertaba. Sólo. En su habitación.

Un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Era Sakura, que había caído al suelo desde algunos metros de altura.

Sin pensarlo saltó del árbol y se agachó a su lado.

-¡Kakashi! –gritó la pelirrosa por la sorpresa.

-¿Estás bien Sakura? –casi, sólo casi, consiguió no dejar ver su excesiva preocupación.

-Sí –respondió acariciándose el tobillo-. Sólo he sido un poco torpe, me caí.

-Lo vi, no fue torpeza –la excusó.

-Un poco sí –respondió sonriendo y poniéndose colorada.

-Llevas mucho tiempo entrenando muy duro, estás cansada.

Sakura le miró con extrañeza.

-¿Me estaba espiando? –preguntó graciosa.

-¿Eh? –esta vez fue él quien se puso colorado, y por ello agradeció su máscara.

-Bromeaba. ¿Puede ayudarme a ponerme en pie? –pidió estirando la mano en su dirección.

Kakashi la miró dudando por un momento. Luego la ayudó a levantar.

-¿Cómo estás? –se preocupó, que más daba que se diera cuenta.

-Creo que me he torcido el tobillo.

-Vamos –dijo poniéndose de espaldas a ella y separando sus brazos de sus costados

-¿Qué hace?

-Sube, te llevaré a cuestas.

-No es necesario.

-No seas tonta, no vas a ir hasta casa andando.

-El Hokage me ha llamado tonta por no subirme a su espalda. Genial –comentó irónica.

Kakashi dejó escapar una risilla y se giró para verla.

-¿Piensas caminar hasta tu casa? ¿O qué? –preguntó mirándola serio.

Sakura mira a su alrededor.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Nada.

-Entonces, ¿qué miras?

-Nada.

-¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? –preguntó imitándola mirando a su alrededor.

-Me da vergüenza.

Kakashi la miró entornando los ojos.

-¿Él qué?

-Que me suba a caballito. No soy una niña.

-No. Eres una persona adulta herida.

-Es sólo un tobillo torcido.

-Entonces camina hasta tu casa –ofrece como alternativa absurda.

Sakura intentó apoyar el tobillo pero un gruñido escapó de su garganta.

Kakashi la cogió por la cintura y la cargó sobre su hombro.

-No, no, no, no. Así sí que no. Por favor bájeme –pidió pataleando y golpeándole la espalda con los puños.

-No. Si te comportas como una niña, tendré que tratarte como tal.

-No soy una niña.

-Puedo notarlo –dijo afianzando el agarre en torno a su cintura.

-¿Qué dice pervertido? –gritó Sakura avergonzada.

-No pesas como una niña. A eso me refería.

-Bájeme por favor, prefiero ir a caballito.

-Está bien –dijo dejándola con cuidado en el suelo y agachándose de espaldas a ella.

-Es de lo peor –se quejó subiéndose a su espalda.

-Soy el Hokage, tengo que cuidar de mi gente.

-Sólo es un esguince.

-Sigue diciendo eso, quizás tu tobillo se dé cuenta. Agárrate –pidió poniéndose en pie.

Sakura rodeó su cuello con los brazos y hundió la cara en su nuca.

-¡Que vergüenza! –susurró echándole el aliento en el cogote.

Kakashi sonrió al sentirla contra su cuerpo, y no pudo impedir que su piel se erizara.

No era su plan. Como cada noche sólo esperaba verla entrenar un rato y luego, cuando ella se marchara, irse a su casa.

-¿Por qué vienes hasta aquí para entrenar?

-No entiendo la pregunta.

-Los campos de entrenamiento están más cerca.

-Demasiado cerca. Hago bastante ruido. Y no quiero molestar a la gente.

-Ya.

-¿Ya qué?

-Ya sé que haces ruido. Yo te entrené, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Y usted que hacía allí? –preguntó estirando el cuello y asomándose por su izquierda intentando verle el rostro, o al menos la parte que mostraba.

Se tensó un poco ante la pregunta. Nunca había pensado una excusa. Nunca pensó que le descubriría. Así que simplemente dijo lo que le llevó allí la primera vez.

-Estaba huyendo de Tsunade.

-¿Tsunade?

-Sí. Me busca por un papeleo inacabado.

-Ah. Muy de usted.

-Oye, ¿quieres que te deje aquí mismo? –preguntó indignado con burla.

-Es usted quién se empeñó en cargarme –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Será que soy un ogro.

-Bueno, yo no diría tanto –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-. A veces es agradable.

Kakashi se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura a su espalda.

La bajó lentamente y con suavidad la dejó en el suelo.

-¿A veces soy agradable? –preguntó mirándola curioso.

-¿Por eso me ha bajado? ¿Por qué he dicho que sólo a veces es agradable?

-No, en realidad te he bajado porque has dicho que a veces lo soy.

Sakura se rió y apoyo una de las manos sobre su hombro intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre una pierna.

-No se haga el asocial, en el fondo es bastante encantador.

-¿Encantador? –dijo soltando un bufido-. Algo debo estar haciendo realmente mal.

-Todos le han descubierto. Da igual que cubra su cara o nos mire mal. Da igual que no participe o llegue tarde. Sabemos que se preocupa por todos y que en el fondo es un osito de peluche.

-¿Un osito de peluche? –preguntó incrédulo sujetándola por la cintura ante la inestabilidad de Sakura con el pie en vilo.

-Sí. Blandito y suave.

-¡Kami! No sigas, estás destrozando mi imagen –fingió sentirse herido.

-Kakashi…

-¿Sí?

-Ya no engaña a nadie.

-Ya veo. Tendré que empezar a gobernar con puño de hierro.

-¿Puedo pedirle algo antes de que empiece su nueva era del horror?

-Claro.

-¿Puede llevarme a casa?

-Puedo. Pero no le digas a la gente que lo hice. Terminarás por arruinar mi imagen.

Volvió a cargarla sobre su espalda.

-Kakashi.

-¿Si?

-Está a mi merced. Ahora mismo podría bajarle la máscara y a menos que me deje caer no tiene forma de impedirlo –comentó divertida.

-Tú lo has dicho, puedo soltarte.

-¿Lo haría? ¿Me dejaría caer aunque me hiciera daño?

-Es posible. El secreto bajo la máscara tiene más años que tú. Sería una pena que se descubriera por un tobillo torcido.

-Al final va a resultar que sí es un ogro.

-Te lo dije.

Sakura estiró una mano hasta la mejilla de Kakashi y rozó el borde de su máscara.

Él giró un poco el rostro para mirarla de reojo.

-¿Me soltará?

-Lo estoy valorando.

Un dedo de la pelirrosa se introdujo bajo la máscara.

-Mmmm.

-¿Mmmm?

-Tiene algo de barba.

Los dedos de Kakashi dejaron de sujetar las piernas de Sakura, pero no sus manos.

-¿Va a soltarme?

-Aún lo estoy valorando.

Otro dedo pasó bajo la máscara y la deslizó por su nariz hasta dejar la tela arrugada sobre sus labios.

-En realidad nadie puede verle, ni siquiera yo desde aquí. Su secreto no está siendo descubierto. No debería soltarme –añadió cuando notó cómo Kakashi aflojaba su agarre.

-Aja –dijo.

-Es como si se la hubiera bajado en su casa. Ni siquiera, seguro que duerme sin ella, yo a penas se la he bajado de la nariz.

-En realidad no.

-¿No qué?

-Duermo con ella.

-Venga ya.

-Es cierto.

-No me lo creo.

-No es necesario que lo creas para ser verdad.

-¿Ni cuando se ducha?

-Cuando me ducho no suelo llevar nada –bromeó sugerente-. ¿Tú si?

-No sé para qué pregunto.

Kakashi volvió a sujetarla con fuerza.

-Gomen –agradeció ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no soltarme.

Volvió a pasar su mano por su cara hasta el borde de la máscara.

-¿Eres como tú maestra?

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-¿Te gustan las apuestas? ¿Estás comprobando si seré capaz de soltarte?

Sakura rió sobre su cuello.

-Es un _osito de peluche_ , ¿recuerda? No creo que lo haga –dijo poniendo énfasis en el apodo mientras pasaba de nuevo dos de sus dedos bajo la máscara.

-No te dejaría caer al suelo. No soy tan cruel.

-Lo sabía. Es un blandito.

-Eso no quiere decir que no hiciera algo.

-Veamos –dijo retadoramente mientras bajaba un poco más la máscara mientras sus dedos acariciaban su mejilla con una incipiente barba-. Supongo que es una de las ventajas de la máscara, no necesita afeitarse.

-Me afeito regularmente.

-¿Regularmente?

-Cada quince días –confesó ganándose un resoplido de ella-. No he dicho frecuentemente, he dicho regularmente.

-Ya veo.

Sólo un poco más y sus labios estarían libres de máscara.

-¿Y que hará?

-¿Qué haré? –preguntó sin saber a que se refería.

-Ha dicho que no me dejaría caer, pero que haría otra cosa.

-Lo estoy pensando.

De un tirón le retiró la máscara hasta el cuello.

-Soy curiosa –dijo sonriendo.

En un rápido movimiento Kakashi la puso delante suya pegando su nariz a la de ella.

Sakura dejó escapar un grito por el susto.

-Sccchhh, no hagas ruido –susurró Kakashi a apenas unos centímetros de su boca.

-¿Por… por qué? –preguntó tartamudeando nerviosa.

-Puede oírnos alguien, y dado que me has bajado la máscara no me gustaría que me vieran.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por bajarle la máscara.

-Aja –podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios-. ¿Te suelto?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Me está tocando el culo, Hokage-sama.

-Es una posición incomoda. De otro modo te dejaría caer.

-Está demasiado cerca, todavía no he podido verle la cara. No sería justo que me dejara caer.

-No. No lo sería –responde sonriendo.

Sakura sube una de las manos y acaricia su mandíbula.

Kakashi cierra los ojos bajo la caricia y una de sus manos abandona el culo de Sakura para subir por la espalda.

-Todos los días vengo aquí a verte entrenar –no sabía por qué lo había dicho, pero ya daba igual. Se había confesado y esperaba que ella saltara de sus brazos al suelo y le gritara algo. Pero no pasó.

-Lo sé –dijo justo antes de besarle.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: Estoy escribiendo los drabbles de los temas o escenas pedidos, pero he vuelto de las vacaciones y tengo un par de semanas de algo de jaleo. Pero estoy en ello, e intentaré subir al menos uno drabble cada dos días.


	17. Virgen a los treinta y -

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Virgen a los treinta y -**

 **:::::**

-¿Estáis saliendo? –pregunta el del senbon sentándose a su lado en el banco.

-No –responde Kakashi sorprendido a la par por la intrusión y la pregunta.

-Pasáis mucho tiempo juntos. Nunca te he visto tanto tiempo con una mujer.

-Es Sakura.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver? Es una mujer.

-Genma, que tú seas un mujeriego no significa que todos lo seamos.

-Es cierto, tú sólo eres conocido como el pervertido. ¿Quieres tirártela?

-¿Qué? –pregunta incómodo revolviéndose en el sitio.

-Está buena y ya no es una niña.

Genma se pega más a Kakashi buscando una confidencia que parece no llegar. Y obliga a Kakashi a girar para mirar a Sakura, que habla con Ino.

-Ya sé que no es una niña. Pero eso no significa que no la saque catorce años.

-Siempre tienes alguna excusa.

-No es una excusa, es la verdad. ¿No tienes alguien a quien perseguir? –pregunta intentando quitárselo de encima, figurada y literalmente, cogiéndole del brazo que ha puesto sobre sus hombros y empujándole un poco fuera de su sitio.

-Las mejores son las jovencitas que parecen unas santas –le susurra demasiado cerca de su oído para su gusto.

Kakashi le mira con desagrado intentando adivinar si iba en serio.

-No me mires así, estaba bromeando. Eres un rarito Kakashi. No sé a qué esperas para lanzarte.

-No me interesa.

-¿Seguro?

-Creo que lo sabría –responde con mordacidad.

-No sé. Eres un poco torpe con estas cosas. A ella le interesas.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? –pregunta mostrando un creciente interés por la conversación que hace sonreír socarronamente a Genma.

-Mírala. Riéndose con su amiga y sin quitarte la vista de encima.

-Eso es porque _tú_ no dejas de mirarla.

-No amigo, eso es porque está loca por ti. Y si no haces algo se cansará de esperar. Sakura no dará el primer paso. Es más tímida que tú. Por no hablar de que te respeta demasiado como para intentar algo mientras tu no muestres un mínimo de interés.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Ni ella. Por favor Kakashi, yo me he dado cuenta porque soy un experto en esto –dice ganándose una cansada mirada de incredulidad-. Pero ella nunca sabrá que estás interesada en ella si no haces nada.

-Sigo sin saber de qué hablas.

-Está bien si quieres negármelo. Pero hazte un favor y no te lo niegues a ti mismo.

-No… No sé de que hablas, en serio –insiste cansado.

Genma le mira negando con la cabeza.

-Sigue así y morirás virgen.

-¿Es lo único que importa?

-Cuándo la pelirrosa te estrene vienes y me lo dices.

-La _pelirrosa_ no me va a estrenar.

-No tengo claro lo que significa eso. ¿No vas a hacer nada o te cuentas a ti mismo?

-Ninguna de las dos.

-Vamos, no engañas a nadie. Treinta y siete años y virgen. La vida de shinobi no es tan dura, ni tiene porqué serlo.

-Genma no…

-Vas a negarlo otra vez -dice Kurenai sentándose al otro lado de Kakashi.

-¿Tú también?

-Bueno, lo hago porque es lo que le gustaría a Asuma –responde sonriendo.

-¿Asuma querría venir a reírse de mi?

-Eso también –bromea-. No, Kakashi. Asuma querría que fueras feliz. Y si es Sakura la persona con quien lo eres…

-En serio, no sabéis de qué habláis.

-Mira que es terco –dice el del senbon asomándose por delante de Kakashi para ver a Kurenai.

-Asuma siempre lo decía. Con Kakashi no hay manera de hacer las cosas fáciles –añade ésta imitando a Genma e inclinándose para verle.

-¿Y qué hacemos? A este paso se nos muere virgen.

-Ese no es el mayor problema.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¿Y cuál es?

Kakashi mira a uno y otro incrédulo.

-Que sigue sin aceptarlo.

-Aceptarlo no es el problema. Mientras eche un polvo.

-Shiranui, no hablo del sexo. Hablo de aceptar que siente algo por Sakura.

-Ah… bueno eso nunca lo vas a conseguir.

-Sabéis que estoy aquí, ¿verdad? –interrumpe interponiéndose entre ambos.

-Seguro que Asuma sabría qué hacer –se lamenta Genma ignorándole.

-Asuma le daría una patada en el culo y luego le lanzaría contra Sakura.

-Sí… Asuma se preocuparía _mucho_ por mi virginidad –comenta irónico Kakashi.

-Es una gran idea Kurenai. Vamos a ponerlo en marcha. ¡SAKURA! ¡Sakura-chan! Ven aquí guapa. Deja a tu amiga un momento –grita de pie llamándola también con los brazos.

Ino y Sakura miran en su dirección bastante sorprendidas para ver a Kakashi tirando de uno de los brazos de Genma para detenerle.

-Genma cállate.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que ahora también te da vergüenza hablar con ella? –pregunta burlón.

-No, pero no hagas esto. Es ridículo.

-No seas tonto. El sexo es divertidísimo, Kakashi.

Kakashi niega con la cabeza buscando complicidad en Kurenai.

-Kakashi, Genma lleva algo de razón. –Los dos le miran sorprendidos-. Estar enamorado es fantástico, pero lo es más compartir ciertos momentos con esa persona.

-Creo que estáis mal de la cabeza –dice haciendo amago de levantarse.

-No. Nos vamos nosotros –dice ella poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Kakashi y haciéndole sentar de nuevo.

-Buenos días a los tres –saluda Sakura acercándose a ellos.

-Buenos días Sakura. –Kurenai se levanta cediéndole el sitio-. Nosotros nos íbamos ya. Si quieres sentarte.

-Sakura-san –saluda Genma con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se levanta y pone su mano sobre el hombro de la kunoichi-. Sakura un consejo, ya que éste no me quiere escuchar –dice señalándole con la cabeza-, no esperes a que este idiota haga algo. Está loco por ti, pero no hará nada. Moriréis vírgenes los dos.

Sakura se pone colorada enseguida y baja la mirada.

-¡GENMA! –le regaña Kakashi molesto levantándose de golpe.

-Si he dicho algo inadecuado pido perdón –dice moviendo el senbon de un lado a otro-. Pero creo que os he hecho un favor. Ahora podréis hablarlo –añade tomando del brazo a Kurenai y marchándose con ella.

-Adiós chicos –se despide ésta ya de espaldas.

-Lo siento –dice Kakashi volviendo a sentarse-. A veces es un capullo.

-¿Eres virgen? –casi había conseguido contenerse. Casi. Pero últimamente tenían una relación cercana, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-No –responde como por inercia rascándose la nuca y poniéndose colorado.

-Oh, vamos, siempre leyendo esos libros, no puedo creer que seas virgen.

-No lo soy. Y una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

-Sí que tiene que ver.

-No. El placer de la lectura es individual y sencillo. Las relaciones humanas son bastante complicadas.

Sakura le mira con atención unos segundos.

-Nunca se me han dado bien las relaciones humanas –añade retirando la mirada.

-No lo jures –comenta sonriente-. ¿Te gusto?

-¿Eh?

-No me hagas repetirlo, por favor.

Kakashi cierra los ojos un momento, pensando en posibles respuestas.

-¿Qué importa?

-¿Cómo que qué importa? Importa bastante.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. No pienso hacer nada.

Sakura le mira incrédula.

-Entonces tendré que hacerlo yo –responde acercándose y dándole un suave beso en los labios, sobre la máscara.

Kakashi se tensa y empieza a toser cuando Sakura se separa de él. Cuando se recupera del ataque de tos está colorado y la mira fijamente.

-¿Qué has hecho? –pregunta mirando a su alrededor, esperando quizás que todos estuvieran mirando.

-Hacer caso a Genma. ¿Seguro que no eres virgen? –pregunta riéndose al verle todavía tenso y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Kakashi la mira fijamente unos segundos antes de bajarse la máscara y besarla buscando el acceso a su boca. Sakura deja escapar un pequeño gemido contra su boca.

Cuando les falta el aire se separan.

-¿Te lo parece?

-Besar bien no significa nada –responde tras pasarse la lengua por los labios para recuperar el sabor de su boca.

-Cuando quieras te lo demuestro –responde socarrón.

-¡Huy!, ¿dónde ha quedado la timidez?

-Has empezado tú.

Sakura se acerca más a él y posa su mano en el abdomen de Kakashi para después dejar que poco a poco baje hasta su entrepierna.

Él la mira levantando una ceja.

-Demuéstramelo.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: **_nanami samaa_** _ **,**_ no sé si esperabas algo porno, pero había demasiada gente con ellos para serlo :P


	18. ¿Y mi regalo?

**·**

 **:::::**

 **¿Y mi regalo?**

 **:::::**

-Toc, toc, toc –dice golpeando la ventana-. ¿Me abre?

Kakashi levanta la vista de su libro y mira sorprendido hacía la ventana.

-¡Hola! ¿Me abre? –repite sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Son más de las dos de la madrugada.

-Vengo de una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¿Y has bebido?

-Claro, era mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Había que beber.

Kakashi la mira evaluando su estado.

-¿Felicidades? –pregunta sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿Y mi regalo?

-Lo siento, no sabía que era tu cumpleaños.

-Pues desde los doce que me conoce, hasta los veintiuno, que acabo de cumplir, ya podría haberse enterado.

Kakashi mira a su alrededor. Va hasta la cama y coge el libro de tapas naranjas.

-Ten. Has llegado a la mayoría de edad, ya puedes leer esto.

-¿Uno de sus libros pervertidos? –pregunta incrédula.

-El primero. Edición coleccionista, con ilustraciones. Firmado por la actriz que interpreta el papel protagonista en la adaptación cinematográfica.

-Bromea, ¿verdad?

-No –dice tendiéndola el libro.

-No quiero un libro pervertido.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Al pervertido –sentencia mirándole fijamente y cogiéndole del cuello de la camiseta para ayudarse a entrar a la habitación.

Kakashi, con cara de sorpresa, se suelta como puede.

-¿A qué has venido?

-A por mi regalo.

-No hay ningún regalo.

-Sí que lo hay. Ya tengo veintiuno.

-Eso ya lo has dicho.

-¿Sabe lo que eso significa?

-¿Qué eres mayor de edad y has decidido emborracharte como una cuba?

-En realidad ha sido un daño colateral. No era mi idea original.

-¿Y cuál era tu idea original? ¿Cómo has llegado a esto?

Sakura extiende un dedo y lo aplasta contra su nariz enmascarada.

-Por usted.

Kakashi levanta una ceja y la toma de la muñeca para apartar el dedo acusatorio.

-¿Por mí?

-Hoy soy mayor de edad.

-Eso ya lo has dicho.

-Y hoy no vino al parque.

La mira intentando entender algo.

-Lo siento, tuve mucho trabajo.

-¿No me estará evitando?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Sakura le mira entornando los ojos.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-¿Entonces vendrá mañana al parque?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no vino a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

-No sabía que hubiera una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Pues la hubo. Y no vino.

-Perdona. De haberlo sabido habría intentado ir.

-No le creo –dice volviendo a la mirada de sospecha.

-¿Por qué has estado bebiendo?

-Porque Ino dijo que mi vida era patética por esperar.

-¿Esperar qué?

-¡ESPERAR! –grita como si fuera algo obvio-. Siempre esperando. Esperando por aquí. Esperando por allá. Dijo que tendría que hacer algo de una vez. Que dejara de esperar. Y eso voy a hacer.

-Aja.

Rápidamente Sakura se quita la camiseta y se baja la falda quedando con el pantaloncillo negro y la camiseta interior típicas de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Me he cansado de esperar –dice quitándose la camiseta interior.

Kakashi traga saliva.

-Para.

-¿Sigue pensando que soy una niña?

-No. No es eso.

-¿No le gusto? –pregunta avanzando hacía él.

-Yo no he dicho eso –niega con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de ella.

-¿Entonces?

-Eres mi ex alumna –traga saliva de nuevo.

-Tengo veintiún años.

-Te saco catorce –mira fijamente cómo se quita los pantaloncillos quedando en ropa interior.

-Mi abuelos se sacaban dieciséis.

-Seguro que tu abuelo no era el hombre más vigilado de la aldea –asevera retrocediendo con cada paso que da ella.

-Aquí nadie le vigila, HO-KA-GE-SA-MA –asegura arrinconándole contra el borde de la cama.

-Sakura, estás demasiado borracha.

-No. No lo estoy –Kakashi la mira levantando una ceja-. Bueno sí. Pero soy totalmente consciente de lo que hago.

-Esto no parece algo que harías sin haber bebido.

-Eso es cierto –dice empujándole sobre el colchón-, pero no quiere decir que cuando no bebo no quiera hacerlo –añade subiéndose encima de él-. Es sólo que no encuentro el valor. ¿Y sabe qué? –está apunto de contestar pero ella pone su mano sobre la máscara-, me cansé de esperar. Pensé que algún día haría algo, que sería usted quien me besaría, pero no. Y estoy cansada. Todos mis amigos tienen pareja, e Ino no para de decirme lo bien que se está con ese alguien especial, lo genial que es tener a esa persona, por no hablar de lo increíble que es el sexo, eso dice, no lo sé. Y mire, ya tengo veintiún años, y usted sigue acompañándome cada día al hospital después de encontrarnos y comer juntos en el parque, y no se lanza. Me cansé de esperar _le_.

Kakashi la mira sorprendido.

-Y diablos, si hubiera querido me habría inmovilizado hace rato. Soy yo la que está borracha, no usted.

Kakashi niega.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está negando? No entiendo –pregunta divertida e irritada a la vez.

-No estoy seguro –dice serio-. Ahora mismo me das un poco de miedo –reconoce sonriendo.

-Oh por Kami, no sea absurdo.

-Estás casi desnuda sobre mi.

-Exacto. ¡Haga algo!

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Sakura pone los ojos en blanco antes de pegarse completamente a él y bajarle la máscara para besarle.

Sus lenguas se encuentran y Kakashi reacciona sujetándola por las caderas.

-¿Y si lo dejamos para cuando no estés borracha? –pregunta con delicadeza.

-¿Y si se calla y sigue besándome?

-A ver… No digo que no estuviera esperando a que tuvieras veintiuno –dice respondiendo al beso-, y claro que sabía que los cumplías hoy –deja escapar un gemido sobre sus labios-. Y sí, puede que te haya evitado apropósito, justo hoy, pensando en la mejor forma de… hacer algo. Pero de verdad me gustaría que mañana recordaras esto –confiesa contra sus labios.

Ella se separa y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Me doy una ducha para espabilarme y vuelvo. No se vaya a ninguna parte –dice levantándose y caminando hacía la puerta.

La puerta de la habitación se cierra a sus espaldas. Segundos después vuelve a abrirse.

-¿Dónde está el baño?

-Segunda a la derecha.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: _**yomii20**_ aquí tienes a Sakura pasada de copas. Tenía este fic desde hace días subido, se me paso publicarlo :S. Creo que se sale un poco del personaje habitual, pero es lógico, nunca la hemos visto pasada de copas :P


	19. 12 horas

**·**

 **:::::**

 **12 horas**

 **:::::**

Faltaban apenas doce horas. Y seguía pareciendo una maldita locura.

Seguir fingiendo que era capaz de leer no servía como excusa para si mismo, así que había decidido salir, hacer un poco de ejercicio no le hacía mal a nadie y le ayudaría a no pensar. Incluso a las tres de la madrugada.

Aunque en realidad, si le había hecho mal. Se había roto un par de dedos en un mal puñetazo al tronco de un árbol. Dejarse llevar por la impotencia y la rabia que últimamente sentía no había sido la mejor idea.

Ahora caminaba hacía casa con una mano dolorida y el ego hundido.

Árbol 1 – Kakashi 0.

-Senpai, ¿qué hace aquí?

La voz de su antiguo compañero de ANBU le sacó de sus cavilaciones sobre la mejor manera de huir del país por unos años. ¿Cómo desaparecer el día antes al, supuestamente, acontecimiento más importante de su vida? ¿Habría alguien escrito un libro sobre ello?

-Tenzö, ¿llegáis a estas horas?

-Sí. Acabamos de cruzar las puertas.

-¿Por qué no hicisteis noche en algún sitio?

-No querían faltar mañana a primera hora.

Señala a su espalda como si hubiera alguien allí. Los sujetos de un verbo carente de significado ante el vacío tras él. Kakashi entorna los ojos mirando la oscuridad.

-¿Dónde están?

Yamato mira a su espalda y se encoge de hombros.

-Quién sabe. Hace un segundo aquí detrás. Se supone que vendrían a entregar el papeleo, pero creo que al verle han aprovechado para escapar. ¿Qué hace usted aquí a estas horas? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-No. Yo sólo…

Levanta su mano mostrando el hinchazón y la sangre.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No podía dormir fui a entrenar, pero supongo que no poder dormir no tiene nada que ver con el cansancio acumulado.

-Eso parece. ¿Va al hospital?

-No. No es necesario.

-Tiene mala pinta, debería vérselo alguien.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Kakashi se frota el cuello con su mano buena mirando la oscuridad a espaldas de Yamato.

-Sakura-san no ha debido llegar a su casa aún. Si va hasta allí la pillará despierta.

Afirma con su cabeza valorando la posibilidad de ir. Era absurdo, sería mejor ir a casa y descansar de una maldita vez.

-Vaya. No querrá mañana aparecer con la mano así.

-Sí. Gracias.

-Buenas noches, senpai.

-Buenas noches, Tenzö.

Le vio alejarse antes de girarse sobre sus talones para caminar hacía su apartamento.

Le dolía la mano, pero eso era lo de menos. Las inseguridades, los sentimientos encontrados, la rabia, era peor.

La rabia por hacer lo que creía que debía hacer, en vez de hacer lo que quería hacer.

Toda su vida había sido un deber hacer, un aceptar ordenes. Eso sería lo único que cambiaría al dar este paso. Un último deber hacer para convertirlo todo en un mandar hacer.

¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Ser él quien les dijera a otros cómo debían hacer las cosas?

Una punzada de dolor en los dedos meñique y anular le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué…

Miró a su alrededor, esa no era su calle, ni siquiera estaba cerca de su casa. Subió la mirada para ver un pequeño apartamento en el que se veía luz.

Se mordió el labio bajo la máscara y decidió que, ya que estaba ahí, no era tan mala idea. En un par de saltos estaba llamando a la ventana de su ex alumna.

-¿Kakashi?

Todavía vestía su ropa de entrenamiento. Estaba despeinada y con un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

Sin decir nada más le abrió la puerta y se echo a un lado para dejarle entrar.

-Buenas noches Sakura-chan

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? ¿Estás nervioso? ¿No puedes dormir?

Levantó la mano dejándola ver lo que se había hecho.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No podía dormir.

Era la respuesta más fácil a todas las preguntas.

Ella le miro con un gesto mezcla de preocupación y enfado.

-Siéntate. ¿Cómo ha sido?

-Un golpe contra un árbol.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y ella se acuclilló frente a él.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace menos de una hora.

Tras unos minutos en silencio en los que sano los dedos rotos con chakra, salió de la habitación para volver con un botiquín con el que limpió sus nudillos y vendó la mano.

-Te lo quitaremos mañana, antes de la celebración.

-Gracias.

-¿Estás bien? Te veo… cansado.

Claro que estaba cansado.

-Son más de las cuatro.

-No ese tipo de _cansado_.

A ella no podía engañarla. Dio un gran suspiro y la miró a los ojos.

-No tengo claro que esto sea lo mejor.

-¿Nombrarte Hokage?

Sólo atino a afirmar con la cabeza mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué? Y no empieces otra vez con la chorrada del sharingan y la edad o te juro que te rompo la otra mano.

Era la primera vez que sonreía en días. Concretamente en cinco días. Los días que ella había pasado fuera, en la misión.

Miró a su alrededor, no es que no hubiera visto antes la habitación de la chica, tampoco es que la conociera tanto como últimamente su cabeza y su corazón parecían desear, pero había un aíre nuevo desde que la había visto por última vez. Hacía aproximadamente dos años, y la habitación había cambiado. Ya no parecía la de una jovencita que se acababa de independizar. Ahora parecía la de una mujer.

-¿Por qué no habéis pasado la noche fuera?

-No queríamos correr el riesgo de llegar tarde mañana. Claro que tampoco sabía que estuvieras pensando en huir.

No sabía cuan cerca, su broma, había estado de la verdad.

-No voy a huir. Sólo digo que no es lo que quiero.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-No lo sé.

Mentía, él lo sabía y era probable que ella también lo supiera.

-Pero ser Hokage no es, ni ha sido nunca, una de mis metas.

-A veces algunas cosas vienen. Y son mejores de lo que teníamos pensado.

Entornó los ojos mirándola.

-Dar ordenes no se me da bien.

-Nadie diría eso. Soy tu ex alumna, sé de lo que hablo.

Otra vez le había hecho sonreír. Ella bostezo discretamente tras la mano.

-Es tarde. Perdona. Será mejor que me vaya.

-No. No. No te vayas. Está bien. Hablemos. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Sakura sabía escuchar. Sakura siempre ponía a los demás por delante de si misma. Y él ahora mismo se sentía un poco egoísta. Dejaría que lo hiciera.

-No soy un tipo de papeleo.

-Tendrás ayuda.

-No quiero ayuda. Soy una persona de acción. Toda mi vida he sido un ninja.

-Pensé que querías acabar con eso.

Esa idea le pillo por sorpresa. ¿Cuándo había él querido acabar con eso?

-No. ¿Por qué iba a querer eso?

-Porque dijiste que sin el sharingan no serías capaz de lo que eras capaz antes.

Se quedó frío ante esa afirmación. Sí, la había dicho, se la había dicho a ella en una confesión hacía casi un año.

-Es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera dejar de intentarlo.

-Yo creo que todo eso es una tontería. Eres capaz de todo lo que hacías y más, con o sin sharingan. Pero también creo que serás un gran Hokage, y que no tienes por qué renunciar a las misiones.

-Un Hokage no puede ir de misiones. Aún no lo soy y ya me he dado cuenta de ello. Ni siquiera he podido ir con vosotros a ésta.

-Eso es porque tenías cosas que hacer aquí.

-Siempre tendré cosas que hacer siendo el Hokage.

-Kakashi… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-No quiero ser Hokage.

-Entonces no lo seas.

-No es tan fácil.

-Sí lo es. La aldea quiere que seas Hokage, pero si supieran que no vas a ser feliz siéndolo nadie te lo pediría.

-¿Qué querrías tú?

-Yo quiero que seas Hokage. Confío en ti. Todos lo hacemos. Tomarás las mejores decisiones, siempre lo has hecho. Siempre sabes lo que es mejor para todos.

La mano de Sakura colocada sobre su corazón en un gesto de confianza le estaba complicando algo tan sencillo como respirar.

-Pero deberías hacer lo que quisieras.

-Lo que quisiera.

Se repite en un susurro.

Lo que quería era un poco más complicado que ser o no Hokage.

La miró a los ojos por unos segundos antes de cerrarlos y dejarse caer de espaldas en la cama de ella.

-Sí. Puedes tumbarte en mi cama sin problema –dijo burlonamente.

-Perdón.

Intentó incorporarse pero una mano de Sakura sobre su pecho le detuvo.

-Era broma, puedes tumbarte.

Notó desaparecer la presión sobre su pecho y ella se tumbó a su lado.

-Lo que quieras.

Repitió mirándole de lado y cruzando las manos bajo la cabeza.

-Lo que quiera.

Repitió imitándola pasando sus manos bajo su cuello.

¿Y qué quería?

 **:::::**

 **:::**


	20. 8 horas

**·**

 **:::::**

 **8 horas**

 **:::::**

 _-Lo que quieras._

 _Repitió mirándole de lado y cruzando las manos bajo la cabeza._

 _-Lo que quiera._

 _Repitió imitándola._

 _¿Y qué quería?_

Despertó con la espalda sobre un colchón que no era el suyo, con las piernas colgando por el borde y los brazos cruzados bajo su cuello.

Antes siquiera de abrir los ojos pudo notar su calor. Pudo notar su peso.

Sakura había rodado y dormía apoyada sobre él.

No era consciente de cuándo se habían quedado dormidos. Pero de algún modo era lógico. Ella era la única que conseguía que olvidará todo y se relajara.

La cabeza sobre su pecho, la mano sobre su hombro, una de las piernas sobre su cintura. Sin duda se había acomodado sobre él. Y era una sensación muy agradable.

Demasiado.

¿Qué hora sería? ¿Cuántas horas quedaban para tener que presentarse ante el pueblo como el Sexto Hokage?

Dejó que una de sus manos acariciaría el rostro de Sakura, y ésta, lentamente, abrió los ojos.

-¿Nos hemos dormido? -preguntó mirándole.

-Eso parece.

La vio frotarse los ojos.

-Es tarde, debería irme.

-Es tarde, deberías quedarte.

Era absurdo seguir negándoselo a si mismo. Dormirse sobre su cama, al lado de ella, era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

-¿Sabes lo que quiero yo? -preguntó ella tumbada mirando hacia el techo.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana y Sakura pensaba retomar el tema a pesar de que se la notaba adormilada, él no sería quien se lo impidiera.

-¿El qué?

-Ver debajo de esa máscara. ¿Qué escondes con tanto recelo?

Esta vez no consiguió contener la carcajada. Y ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco indignada mientras reía.

-No te rías. Llevo media vida con la duda.

-¿Qué crees que hay bajo la máscara?

-No sé. ¿Tienes colmillos?

Se tenso ante esa pregunta.

-¿He acertado? ¿Tienes colmillos?

-¿Por qué colmillos?

-Siempre dices que tienes un olfato de perro, ¿por qué no tener colmillos?

La tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su labios por encima de la máscara. Ella permitió que lo hiciera, pero tan pronto separó los labios dejándola notar un colmillo dejó escapar un grito y retiró la mano.

-Tienes colmillos. ¿Acaso eres un hombre lobo o algo así?

-¿Qué? No. No digas tonterías. El sueño te puede.

-¿Tonterías? Tienes colmillos.

-Como el clan Inuzuka. Y de ellos no piensas que sean _cosas_ raras.

-En realidad Kiba siempre me ha parecido un poco raro. ¿Puedo verlos? ¿Por eso llevas la máscara?

-No y no.

-¡Vamos! No puedes hacerme saber que tiene colmillos y no mostrármelos.

La miró en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Sabes lo que yo quiero?

-¿El qué?

-Debe ser el sueño, y pensar que mañana me convertiré en un hombre tras un escritorio, pero quiero quedarme aquí a dormir. Te propongo un trato.

-¿Un trato?

-Yo te muestro lo que hay bajo la máscara y tú…

Sin dejarle acabar la frase se subió sobre él y le quitó la máscara.

-No me has dejado terminar.

-Da igual. Pide lo que sea. Verte después de tantos años bien vale lo que quieras.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Sí.

-Quiero quedarme a dormir.

-Ya te he dicho que te quedaras, es tarde.

-No. No de esa forma.

La vio sonreír y sonrojarse.

-¿No de esa forma? Me he despertado sobre ti. No sé de qué forma estás pensando que vaya más allá de eso.

Con la mano buena la tomó por el cuello y la obligó a bajar hasta quedar muy pegado a él.

-Sí que lo sabes.

-¿Cuándo seas Hokage te esculpirán con máscara?

-Por supuesto. ¿Vas a cambiarme de tema?

-Es una pena, esos colmillos te quedan bien.

Se encogió de hombros antes de besarla y girar en la cama quedando sobre ella.

-¿Entonces me dejas quedarme?

-Claro que te dejo quedarte. ¿Puedo tocarlos?

-Puedes.

Sakura le cogió por el chaleco y le arrastró hasta sus labios de nuevo para pasar la lengua por los colmillos.

-Mmm, me gusta.

-Lo sé. Eres un pervertido.

-No lo soy.

-Lo eres. ¿Para qué quieres quedarte aquí?

-Ya lo sabes.

-Pues eso, eres un pervertido.

-No. Soy un romántico.

Sakura dejó escapar una carcajada que Kakashi silenció con sus labios.

-¿Serás Hokage?

-¿Te gustaría? ¿Es algo sexual? ¿Montártelo con el hombre más poderoso de Konoha?

-El pervertido eres tú.

Sí, pero la que dejó escapar una risilla y se puso colorada era ella.

-Seré lo que tú quieras.

-Mmmm, por ahora puedes ser mi lobo.

-¿Sigue sin ser algo sexual? -preguntó confuso.

-Es algo sexual.

-Me gusta.

-Claro que te gusta.

Sus manos se perdieron por el cuerpo de Sakura mientras ella revolvió su pelo.

-Quedan unas siete horas para que seas Hokage. Tendrías que estar en la Torre Hokage preparando ciertas cosas, estoy segura.

-No puedo llegar puntual, se acostumbrarían.

Dejó que sus manos bajaran recorriendo el cuerpo de ella pasando por debajo de su ropa y provocando un escalofrío que la hizo arquearse.

-¿Vas a llegar tarde a tu nombramiento?

-Por una buena razón.

La besó el cuello mientras sus dedos arrastraron fuera la camiseta rosa.

-Estoy hecha un asco. No me he duchado.

-No me importa.

Su boca bajó por su pecho hasta atrapar un pezón.

-Sabes bien.

-¿Y si me acompañas a darme un baño?

-No. No te vas a mover de aquí.

Sakura dejó escapar un gemido cuando Kakashi metió la mano no vendada bajo su pantalón.

-Kakashi.

Siguió bajando por el abdomen dejando un reguero de besos cuando ella jadeó su nombre por la invasión de sus dedos.

-Si quieres que pare sólo tienes que decírmelo.

-No pares.

Sonrió contra su abdomen antes de bajarse de la cama y arrodillarse entre sus piernas deslizando fuera la poca ropa que le quedaba a Sakura.

-¿Qué haces?

Ella intentó incorporarse pero se lo impidió con una mano sobre el estómago.

-Quieta.

Un gemido llegó a sus oídos cuando rozó la intimidad de Sakura con su lengua.

-Sabes muy bien.

-Calla -pidió enredando las manos en su pelo y completamente avergonzada.

-¿Tímida?

Preguntó divertido contra el sexo de la pelirrosa.

-No es habitual tener a mi ex profesor entre mis piernas.

-¿No es habitual? ¿A cuántos de tus profesores has tenido entre tus piernas? -preguntó sonriendo.

Un tirón de pelo fue la respuesta de Sakura.

-¿Sigo? -preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Sigue. Y cuidado con esos colmillos.

Se rió antes de darle un pequeño mordisco en la ingle y volver a hundir su lengua en ella.

-Ven -le pidió tirando de sus camiseta.

Subió por el cuerpo de Sakura besando cada centímetro de piel.

Besó el cuello, la mandíbula y los labios.

Dejó que sus manos recorrieran el estomago y los pechos de ella.

Y se dejó sacar la camiseta por encima de los hombros cuando ella dio un pequeño tirón exigiéndolo.

-Te sobra ropa.

Gruñó contra su cuello antes de besarla de nuevo.

-Hazme el amor -exigió Sakura mordiendo suavemente su hombro.

-Estoy en ello.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Notó como las manos de Sakura le bajaban los pantalones y pasaban intencionadamente sobre su erección.

La miró sonriendo incrédulo.

-No me mires así. Apenas estoy empatando -añadió bajándole los calzoncillos.

Dejó que sus dedos recorrieran el sexo de Sakura para comprobar que estaba empapada.

La besó sobre los labios antes de colocarse entre sus piernas y se quedó mirándola.

-¿Te ayudo? ¿Sabes cómo funciona? -preguntó ella riendo.

Negó con la cabeza antes de agacharse a besarla de nuevo mientras se introducía en ella y ambos dejaban escapar un gemido en la boca del otro.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: Secuela de '12 horas'.

NdA: _**Madi**_ ya estaba planeada una segunda parte. Espero que te haya gustado. _**KissFacinelli**_ no es _perver_ del todo, pero habrá una que sea más pasional, prometido.

El resto de peticiones están apuntadas ;)

PD: Me he dado cuenta que pongo mucho diálogo y muchas veces apenas describo. Es la costumbre. Vengo de comunicación audiovisual y somos más de escribir guiones y de ver en nuestra cabeza la imagen de lo que queremos que pase. No estamos acostumbrados a decir todo lo que imaginamos porque ya lo plasmaremos en imagen. Intentaré ir corrigiendo eso.


	21. De negro

**·**

 **:::::**

 **De negro**

 **:::::**

-¿Kakashi?

El mencionado se gira sobre sus talones para ver a una Sakura con un semblante triste y ojos rojizos.

Hace frio y ambos visten de negro con capas oscuras.

-Sakura, ¿Qué…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta interrumpiéndole con un nudo en la garganta.

La mira en silencio y se acerca hasta ella.

-¿Cómo estás? –ignora su pregunta.

Sakura no encuentra la voz, y sólo niega con la cabeza. Si habla sabe que va a llorar.

-Ven –pide Kakashi acortando aún más la distancia y abrazándola.

Sakura hunde su rostro en el pecho de él y deja que las lágrimas salgan.

Durante unos minutos ninguno dice nada.

-Gomen nasai –se disculpa limpiándose los restos de las lágrimas con el brazo.

-Tranquila.

-Te he empapado la capa. –Pasa su mano por la zona empapada, como si quitara un poco de polvo.

-No te preocupes. Está bien.

Kakashi la detiene tomándola por la muñeca.

-¿Ya han tallado los nuevos nombres? –pregunta ella mirando la piedra de los héroes caídos.

Kakashi afirma con la cabeza.

-Están los de tus padres.

-¿Mis padres? –pregunta confusa-. Ellos no eran ninjas.

-Fueron héroes.

-Fueron estúpidos –dice dolida.

-No digas eso. No fueron estúpidos. Muchos habrían actuado igual. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

-Lo sé, pero eso no me los devuelve.

-Sé que no sirve de consuelo, pero muchos niños se salvaron gracias a ellos.

-Lo sé.

Durante unos minutos no dicen nada. Sakura se arrodilla frente a la piedra y con un dedo roza la superficie donde los nombres de sus padres están tallado. Kakashi la mira unos pasos más atrás.

-Siento mucho no haber estado aquí.

-No es tu culpa. No podrías haber hecho nada –dice dándole la espalda.

-Puede. Pero soy el Hokage. Tendría que haber estado aquí.

-Entonces ahora también te estaría llorando a ti.

-Podría haberlos salvado –dice avanzando poniéndose a su espalda.

-No hagas eso, por favor, no te culpes.

-No puedo dejar de pensar que quizás…

-Te necesito –dice abruptamente levantándose todavía de espaldas a él.

Él sube las manos hasta sus hombros y ella cierra los ojos ante el contacto, casi reparador.

-Yo… me alegro de que estuvieras fuera –susurra tan bajo que a Kakashi le cuesta escucharlo.

-Sakura…

-No –le corta girándose para quedar frente a él.

Kakashi la mira confuso.

-Hoy no. Por favor.

La mira interrogante.

-Ibas a decirme que siempre estarás a mi lado, pero luego añadirías que eres el Hokage, que eres mi ex profesor y que me sacas catorce años. Pero hoy no, por favor –pide abrazándole.

Kakashi sube sus manos y rodea la espalda de Sakura una vez más.

-Nunca te he dicho eso.

-No, pero es lo que piensas.

-¿Acaso no es cierto?

-¿Qué más da todo eso? Al final todos acabamos muertos –ahoga contra la capa de él-. Deberíamos al menos poder vivir como quisiéramos.

Sin ser consciente aprieta un poco su agarre entorno a ella, pegándola todavía más contra si.

-¿No te arrepientes de nada? Mis padres habían querido hacer muchas cosas. Pero ya no pueden. Ya da igual –sigue con el rostro hundido contra su pecho.

-Sakura… -deja la frase ahí, no sabe qué decir.

-Lo sé. No es tan fácil.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Acabas de perder a tus padres. Estás… No creo que sea el mejor momento.

-Nunca lo será.

Una de las manos de Kakashi sube hasta el cuello de Sakura y busca su piel bajo el cabello. Una vez allí lo acaricia. Y ella abandona la tensión que había tenido todo el tiempo, bajo la calidez de su mano.

-Koishiteru –susurra demasiado bajo como para que él lo oiga. Pero esa era la intención. Nunca había tenido valor para decirlo en alto, nunca lo suficientemente alto como para que nadie más que ella lo escuchara.

-¿Qué? –pregunta al oír un murmullo.

-Nada –miente levantando la cabeza para verle, él le devuelve una pregunta silenciosa-. Digo que es agradable, tienes las manos calientes, hace frío.

-Vamos, será mejor irnos antes de que empiece a llover –dice Kakashi pegándola a su costado y pasando su capa por encima de ambos-. Te acompaño a casa.

Por inercia empieza a caminar a su lado.

Eso era todo lo que podía esperar de él. Normalmente bastaba. Normalmente su compañía era suficiente para sobrevivir.

Hoy no.

-Kakashi…

-¿Sí?

-No puedo regresar allí.

No a la casa de sus padres. No donde los había encontrado muertos.

Kakashi se detiene y afirma con la cabeza.

-Vamos a mi casa. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

Ella se abraza a él con fuerza.

-No puedo. No puedo ir a tu casa. Yo… no puedo seguir así.

-Sakura yo…

-Ya, ya lo sé –dice cortándole y levantando la cabeza para verle.

Era absurdo, él se sentía igual por ella. Lo sabía, básicamente se lo había dicho una vez. ¿Entonces? ¿Entonces por qué no podían estar juntos? Todo era una mierda. Sus padres habían muerto por un nuevo ataque, habían muerto salvando a otros. Era la mejor forma. Eso decían todos.

Pero al final, simplemente habían muerto.

Le necesitaba, ahora más que nunca. Y él lo sabía. No podía seguir callándolo. Haciendo como si no pasara nada.

-Koishiteru. –Las manos de Kakashi se congelaron ante esa confesión.

Ambos lo sabían, sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero nunca lo habían dicho en alto.

-Por favor Kakashi… No quiero seguir así. ¿A qué estamos esperando? ¿A que sea tarde?

La mira negando. Ella estira sus manos hasta su rostro y lo acaricia sobre la máscara.

-No lo sé –confiesa en un susurro subiendo sus manos al cuello de Sakura-. Supongo que estamos siendo unos idiotas.

Sakura acaricia el rostro de Kakashi, pasando sus manos por la cicatriz, provocando que cierre los ojos.

-Si me quedo en tu casa… nunca querré irme.

-Entonces quédate para siempre –dice pegando su frente a la de ella.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –pregunta nerviosa.

-Tú lo has dicho, todo da igual. Haremos lo que quieras.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sin responder Kakashi acaricia los labios de Sakura con los suyos, todavía tras la máscara.

-Mi casa estará bien, hasta que busquemos un sitio mejor para los dos.

Los dedos de Sakura arrastran fuera la máscara dejando que sus labios se encuentren.

 **:::::**

 **:::**


	22. Un cachorro más

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Un cachorro más**

 **:::::**

-¿Portarnos bien? Vamos Pakkun, parece que no nos conoces –gruñe Akino.

-Precisamente porque os conozco os aviso.

-No pienso comerme al humano –increpa Shiba.

-Seguro sabe tan mal como Kakashi –añade Urushi.

-Bueno. Yo sólo aviso. Los primeros días van a ser difíciles. Así que tranquilidad y quien no sepa comportarse se va unos días.

-¿A dónde? –pregunta Bisuke.

-¿Por qué van a ser días difíciles? ¿Sakura volverá a tener el celo? –pregunta Guruko.

-No. No seas idiota. Las hembras humanas no tienen el celo.

-Pues no lo parece, viendo como se lanza sobre Kakashi algunas veces –interviene Ühei.

-Está bien. Dejaos de tonterías. Están por llegar –dice Pakkun corriendo hacía la puerta.

-o-

-Puedes soltarme ya. Estoy bien, puedo andar por mi cuenta –pide Sakura intentando zafarse de Kakashi.

-No. Debes estar débil. Vamos hasta el sofá.

Sin retirar el brazo de la cintura de Sakura, cierra la puerta de la entrada tras de si.

-Estoy bien. De verdad.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Y me gustaría que me dejaras coger a nuestro hijo. Es nuestro, ¿sabes?, de los dos, tuyo y mío.

-Debes estar cansada, ¿y si se te cae?

-¡Por Kami! No se me va a caer. ¡Dame a mi hijo! –pide soltándose de su agarre y estirando las manos en su dirección.

Kakashi mira al bebe en su brazo y cediendo en su actitud lo tiende hacía Sakura.

-Con las dos manos –pide mientras se lo pone sobre los brazos.

-Lo sé.

-Nunca has tenido un hijo, no lo sabes.

-¿Y tú a cuántas mujeres has dejado embarazadas y no me has dicho nada? –dice entre molesta y divertida.

-Está bien, perdón. Estoy nervioso.

-No lo jures –increpa mirándole con odio.

-Fue un despiste, no iba a olvidarte en el hospital.

-Seguro que no.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarte? –pregunta besándola a través de la máscara.

Un carraspeo interrumpe la conversación.

-Hola –ladra Guruko.

Ocho pares de ojos les miran atentamente.

-¿Nos van a presentar o qué? –pregunta Bisuke.

-Es muy pequeño –sentencia Shiba-. No se podrá ni jugar con él.

-Me gusta. Aunque es una lastima que haya sacado tu cabello Kakashi –comenta Ühei.

-¿Tenemos ya nombre? –pregunta Guruko sentado sobre sus patas traseras-. O seguimos como antes de salir hacía el hospital.

-¿Cómo van a seguir sin saber el sexo? Eres bastante tonto –comenta Urushi.

-Entonces… ¿Sakumo o Yumiko? –pregunta Buru restregándose contra la pierna de Sakura en una caricia.

-Sakumo, es niño –responde Sakura.

-¿Cómo ha ido, Kakashi? –pregunta a su vez Pakkun.

-Creo que están en shock. Es normal, ¿quién iba a esperar una cosa así? Es demasiado pequeño. No sirve de nada –insiste Shiba.

-¡Shiba! Está bien, déjalo ya. No es un juguete. Es un niño humano –le regaña Buru desde detrás.

-¿Así que iban a estar normales? " _A su rollo. Como si nada" –_ comenta Sakura citándole.

-¿Lo dices por nosotros? –pregunta Akino-. ¿Esperabais que no estuviéramos nerviosos con la nueva incorporación a la familia?

-Sólo es un nuevo miembro al que soportar, alguien que en poco más de un año nos perseguirá intentando morder nuestras orejas… ¿por qué habríamos de estar nerviosos? –pregunta con ironía Urushi.

-Él no hará eso –responde Kakashi.

-¡Ja! A otro perro con ese hueso Kakashi –interviene Shiba.

-¿Y bien? –pregunta Pakkun.

-¿Bien qué? –pregunta Sakura confusa.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-Bien, supongo. Estamos aquí, ¿no?

-¿Tiene diez dedos en las manos y en los pies? ¿Dos ojos _normales_? ¿Una cicatriz en el izquierdo? –pregunta Guruko.

-¿Eh? No, no tiene cicatriz –responde aguantando una carcajada Sakura.

-¿Eso no debería estar ahí? ¿No es una marca de nacimiento o algo así? –insiste el ninken.

Kakashi niega con la cabeza.

-Está bien, largo todos. Dejadla descansar –pide cansado del interrogatorio.

-¿Seguro que no es hijo de otro? –pregunta Shiba-. Lo de la cicatriz me mosquea.

-¡Oye! –exclama indignada Sakura.

-Sakura, si necesitas algo estaremos en la otra habitación –ladra Buru.

-Gracias Buru.

- _Gracias Buru_ –imita con retintín Shiba-. _Buru, Buru, Buru_ … él siempre ha sido tu favorito. Podrías haber llamado Buru al cachorro.

-¿Qué cachorro? –pregunta confusa.

-Al canijo ese –dice mirando al bebe.

-Es un bebe, no un cachorro –responde incrédula-. Y no se llamará como otro miembro de la familia.

-Ya. Somos de la familia pero tenemos que irnos a otra habitación –comenta dolido Bisuke.

-No si supierais comportaros –increpa Kakashi mirándolos mal.

-Sabemos comportarnos –se queja el ninken.

-Demostradlo.

Ocho pares de ojos se miran entre sí confusos.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta Ühei

-¿Cómo qué? –pregunta a su vez Sakura.

-¿Cómo lo demostramos? –repite el ninken.

-Podemos quedarnos con vosotros y el pequeño y veréis que no nos portamos mal –sugiere Buru.

Kakashi les mira dubitativo.

-Déjales –pide Sakura caminando cansada hasta el sofá con Sakumo en brazos.

Los ninken ladran al unísono de felicidad.

-A la primera dormiréis fuera –amenaza Kakashi.

-Trato –ladra Urushi siguiendo a Sakura.

Pakkun le mira fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede Pakkun? –pregunta Kakashi.

-¿Todo bien?

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Te veo raro.

-Estoy nervioso. Todo esto es nuevo para mi.

-Padre… me lo hubieras preguntado hace un par de años y nunca lo habría dicho.

-Ya ves –dice frotándose la nuca nervioso.

-¿Estás contento?

-¿Eh? Claro que lo estoy, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

-No sé. Creo que todo ha ido muy rápido.

-¿Rápido? ¿Cuántos años me has visto jodido por Sakura?

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a lo de ser padre. ¿Seguro que estás preparado? No lo veo claro.

-¿Qué? Ya estoy bastante nervioso, no necesito que me digas esas cosas.

-Mmm. Tranquilo Kakashi, lo haremos bien.

-¿Lo haremos?

-¿No creerás que tú solo puedes criar a un niño? No has visto a un niño en toda tu vida.

-¿Y a cuántos has visto tú?

-He criado a muchos cachorros.

-No es lo mismo.

-Kakashi… tengo más experiencia que tú. Incluso me llevaba mejor con tus alumnos que tú.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Le preguntamos a Sakura?

-No es necesario. Se ha casado conmigo, no pude hacerlo tan mal.

Pakkun le mira incrédulo.

-No puedes pensar eso en serio. Kakashi, nunca le preguntes qué tal profesor fuiste.

-¿De qué hablas? Fui un gran maestro.

-Lo peor de todo es que realmente lo crees.

-Claro que lo creo, Naruto también me tiene un gran cariño.

-A Naruto le dedicaste días completos en un entrenamiento personal.

-A Sakura también le dedique días completos.

-Sí. A rondarla en celo –gruñe con ironía.

-No sé de qué hablas. Además, no es el tema.

-No. El tema es que serás un padre nefasto si no dejas que te ayudemos.

-Ya.

-Ahora mismo tienes a tu mujer y tu hijo abandonados rodeados de siete perros a cada cual peor. Urushi cree que el crio tendrá tu mismo sabor. ¿No crees que querrá comprobarlo?

Kakashi se gira nervioso para mirar al salón.

-¿Te burlas de mí? –pregunta confuso.

-No. Yo no le dejaría a solas con él.

-¿Intentas que os eche de casa?

-No. Yo puedo ayudarte a cuidar de él, puedo controlarlos y ayudar con el bebe.

Kakashi mira inseguro al sofá y a Pakkun.

-¿Vais a estar allí mucho tiempo? –pregunta Sakura desde el salón.

Cuando Kakashi llega junto al sofá Sakura está sentada en el centro, con Sakumo en brazos, y rodeada de siete ninken con la mirada fija en el pequeño.

-No hace nada. Es muy aburrido –insiste Shiba.

-Dejadme hueco, quiero sentarme –pide Kakashi.

-Lo siento, el sofá está lleno. Busca otro sitio –gruñe Urushi.

-Tú, no te acerques a él o… -amenaza Kakashi mirándole con sospecha.

-¿Eh? ¿Y yo qué he hecho? –pregunta el ninken.

-No le morderás, ¿verdad?

-Creo que estás paranoico.

-Sakura… ¿fui un buen profesor? –pregunta inseguro mirándola nervioso.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

-¿Seré un buen padre?

-Ah, eso. Dado que una cosa no tiene mucho que ver con la otra, espero que sí.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? –pregunta molesto.

-Ya lo has oído, Kakashi –dice Pakkun a sus pies-. No fuiste un buen maestro.

-Fuera todos, a la otra habitación –pide cabreado.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué hemos hecho? –pregunta Bisuke.

-Oye si ese pequeñín te ha molestado no lo pagues con nosotros –gruñe Guruko señalando a Pakkun.

-Argggg –grita pasando las manos por su pelo-. Me volvéis loco.

-Lo dicho, paranoico –ladra Urushi.

-Kakashi, relájate y siéntate a nuestro lado –pide Sakura riéndose-. No dejes que te confundan.

-Nunca intentaríamos algo así –se excusa sonriente Shiba.

Urushi se acerca a la cabeza de Sakumo y le olfatea.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué te he dicho? –pide Kakashi empujándole fuera del sofá.

-Sólo le olfateo, necesito saber su olor para reconocerlo y no confundirlo con otro bebe.

-¿Y para qué? ¿Te comerás a otros bebes?

-Oye, la paternidad te ha sentado realmente mal –se queja el ninken.

Kakashi les mira cabreados, y busca apoyo en Sakura.

-Llevan un poco de razón. Estás muy raro.

-Estoy nervioso.

-Ya, pero debes relajarte.

-No puedo. ¿Y si uno de estos decide que está bien probar su sabor?

-¿De qué hablas? Ellos no le harán nada. Mira que caritas de tontos tienen. Poco más y se les cae la baba a los ocho.

-¿Y si sale a mí?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tendría de malo?

-Yo puedo decirte mil cosas –interviene Akino.

-¡Akino! Kakashi está nervioso, parad ya de burlaros de él –pide Sakura pegándose a Kakashi y poniendo a Sakumo en sus brazos-. Lo harás genial –dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No pienso cargarle a lomos –comenta Ühei.

-No te lo hemos pedido –se queja Kakashi.

-No, pero ya lo haréis. Y os diré lo mismo. No es gracioso fingir ser un Inuzuka, no llevamos a lomos a nadie.

-Sois desesperantes –responde Kakashi sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sakumo.

-Es guapo –dice Pakkun.

-Sí. Ha salido a Sakura –comenta Bisuke.

-Yo sí dejaré que se suba sobre mí. Es genial tener un bebe por aquí –dice Buru.

-Cuidaremos de él, Kakashi. No tienes de qué preocuparte –comenta Pakkun.

-Creo que está teniendo un ataque de pánico –comenta Shiba.

-Sakura, tú cuidas al bebe y nosotros a Kakashi –sugiere Bisuke.

-Ya basta, o os marcharéis al otro cuarto. No estáis ayudando. Le estáis poniendo más nervioso. Lo siento pero si no cambiáis de actitud hoy no podréis estar aquí.

-¿Cuándo podremos jugar con él? –pregunta Shiba.

-En unos años. Hasta entonces sólo podéis mirar de lejos –responde cansado Kakashi-. Fuera.

Los ocho ninken bajan la mirada y saltan al suelo. Caminan hacía la puerta y antes de abandonar el salón miran de nuevo a Kakashi. Que con un gesto duro niega con la cabeza.

-Pero… -comienza Pakkun.

-Fuera –le interrumpe.

Los tres se quedan solos en el sofá.

-Kakashi… no te preocupes por nada. Serás un padre genial.

Kakashi la mira nervioso.

-Fuiste un profesor un poco ausente, pero serás un padre genial –añade riendo.

-¡Sois unos aburridos y sosos! –ladra Guruko desde la entrada-. ¡Y pienso llevarme al pequeño a buscar gusanos al patio cuando no miréis!

-Así no ayudas –se queja Buru.

-Pero le gustarán los gusanos, estoy seguro.

-Guruko, tienes prohibido acercarte a Sakumo hasta que cumpla tres años –dice Kakashi cabreado.

-Si hombre. Tú flipas viejo –responde el ninken.

-¿Me has llamado viejo? –pregunta incrédulo.

-Bueno, eres padre junto a una mujer a la que sacas catorce años… o eres un pederasta o eres viejo.

-Fuera. Hasta que Sakumo no cumpla los veinte no entrarás a esta casa.

-¿En serio? Que mal te lo tomas todo –se queja sacando la lengua y marchándose.

-¿No te has pasado un poco? –pregunta Sakura sorprendida.

-Creo que moriré de un ataque al corazón.

-Quiero a Buru dentro.

-¿Eh?

-Siempre me ayuda. Quiero que los dejes entrar a todos. Sólo intentan hacerte de rabiar. Forman parte de esta familia y deberías dejarles conocer a Sakumo. Tú eres el primero que siempre juegas con ellos. Eres el que más les hace de rabiar. Están tan nerviosos como tú. Así que hazlos entrar y preséntales a Sakumo como es debido.

-Yo…

-Nada de excusas. Kakashi, somos una familia. Pídeles perdón y haz que entren.

Kakashi respira profundamente.

-¡Vosotros! –grita desde el sofá.

-No. Ve fuera a por ellos.

Se levanta del sofá con Sakumo en brazos y sale a la entrada.

-Chicos, quiero presentaros a alguien –dice arrodillándose y retirando un poco la manta para dejar ver a un bebe de ojos verdes y un poco de pelo plateado.

Shiba se acerca hasta el niño, que estira su manita y le toca la nariz antes de comenzar a reír.

-Me acabo de enamorar –ladra Shiba.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: Para **_Hatake Izumi_** , la llegada de Sakumo a casa presenciada por los ninken.

Espero que te haya gustado ;)


	23. III· No podremos hacerlo sin ti

**·**

 **:::::**

 **No podremos hacerlo sin ti**

 **:::::**

Abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Y, de nuevo, ahí estaba. Delante suya, con las manos sobre su pecho, envueltas en chakra verde.

 _Es el frío. Te estás congelando. Y no haces nada para evitarlo._

-Kakashi, por favor no te mueras.

Podía incluso oírla.

-Ha abierto los ojos.

Era la voz de Pakkun, también estaba ahí.

Sakura se agachó sobre él y pudo notar sus labios contra los suyos.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos ante el contacto cálido de sus labios.

Reparador. Su imagen siempre conseguía que no doliera nada.

Era ella, siempre había sido ella.

Lo sabía desde hace años. Pero había tardado tanto tiempo en reconocerlo. Y aún más en decírselo.

Tanto tiempo perdido.

Ahora parecía tan absurdo no haber actuado antes.

No haber aprovechado todo ese tiempo a su lado.

-No te mueras, por favor.

Ya no dolía. Ella siempre tenía ese efecto en él.

 _Entonces no te rindas. Abre los ojos._

-Kakashi, abre los ojos.

Sonaba tan real.

-Soy yo. Por favor abre los ojos.

No podía ser ella, ¿no?

Estiró una mano intentando tocarla, pero sus fuerzas no se lo permitieron.

 _Es ella, idiota._

Una lágrima de ella cayó sobre su mejilla.

-No te atrevas a morir. No ahora que te hemos encontrado.

Notaba las manos de ella temblar sobre su pecho. Si fuera un sueño… no temblaría, ¿no?

Si fuera un sueño, ella no lloraría. No querría verla así. Un sueño como éste debería ser feliz.

Un sueño tendría que ser algo bonito.

Un sueño de despedida, ¿no?

-¿Qué ha pasado, Kakashi? ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

No podía ser ella. No podía ser real. Estaba en mitad de la nada. Desangrándose.

¿Y la cabaña? Había visto una cabaña. Tenía que llegar allí. Allí habría alguien.

-Kakashi abre los ojos. Tenemos que movernos. Aquí no puedo hacer mucho.

 _Abre los ojos estúpido._

-No… puedo.

 _Sí que puedes, abre los ojos._

-Sí que puedes, abre los ojos.

Noto la nariz húmeda de Pakkun contra su mano.

 _Abre los ojos._

-Abre los ojos, Kakashi.

-¿Pa... kkun?

-Sí, colega. Vamos, hemos llegado desde muy lejos. Abre los ojos.

No podían ser ellos. ¿No?

 _Son ellos._

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, y ahí seguía. Sakura, con las manos sobre su pecho, aliviando el dolor.

Pakkun a su lado y un poco más lejos varios de sus ninken.

Pero él no los había invocado, ¿no?

-¿Cómo…

Comenzó a toser sin poder terminar la pregunta.

-Está tosiendo sangre, Sakura.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada, necesitamos ir a un hospital.

-Hay una cabaña cerca.

Esa era la voz de Shiba, a lo lejos, venía corriendo de algún sitio.

-Buru busca a Tsunade, tráela. Date prisa.

En un _puff_ desapareció.

Eran ellos. Ellos de verdad, no su imaginación.

 _Claro que son ellos, idiota._

-Kakashi, tienes que ayudarme, no puedo llevarte yo sola.

Se incorporó de rodillas con su ayuda, y de nuevo tosió sangre sobre su propio guante.

El blanco de la nieve se oscureció con el rojo de su propia sangre.

Todo se nublaba.

-Lo siento.

Fue lo único que consiguió decir antes de caer desmayado sobre Sakura.

-o-

Cuando abrió los ojos ella le miraba preocupada.

-Tsunade-shishou, ha abierto los ojos.

Notaba la boca pastosa y no tenía fuerza para hablar.

Tsunade apareció en su campo de visión.

-¿Cómo te sientes Kakashi?

Un gruñido fue todo lo que salió de su garganta.

-No hagas esfuerzos. En unos días estarás bien.

Estaba preocupada, le miraba con preocupación. Nunca había visto a Tsunade con esa expresión.

-Fue una locura. No debiste haberlo hecho. No tienes que ser él. No es justo para nadie que seas él.

Sabía perfectamente a quien se refería.

Y si tenía alguna duda la mirada de Tsunade, triste, a punto de llorar, no daba lugar a dudas.

Se alejo de él lo suficiente como para no poder verla.

-Tengo que ir a por algunas cosas, ahora vuelvo.

Sí. Hablaba de Jiraiya. Su voz quebrada y la necesidad que había mostrado por marcharse lo dejaba claro.

Pakkun apareció al lado de Sakura. También parecía preocupado.

-Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

-Se pondrá bien.

Notó como le tomaba una mano entre las suyas.

Reparador. Su contacto siempre era reparador.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así.

Tosió una vez más, esta vez sin sangre. Y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Fueron ellos.

Miró en la dirección que su cabeza le había indicado y vio a los ocho ninken mirándole con atención.

-Me prometiste volver. Y he tenido que ir yo a buscarte.

No había rastro de humor en su voz. Era una voz rota que nunca había oído.

-Lo siento.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste antes de desmayarte.

-Nunca podré decírtelo lo suficiente. Lo siento de verdad, Sakura.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte.

Intentó incorporarse pero fue incapaz.

-Fui un idiota.

-Lo fuiste.

Notaba que Sakura intentaba aguantar las lágrimas, en balde, ya que empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-¿Lo conseguiste?

-¿El qué?

-¿Acabaste con ellos?

Afirmó con la cabeza intentando de nuevo incorporarse.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Aprovechando su cercanía la abrazo fuerte, todo lo fuerte que su estado le permitía.

-Lo siento de verdad. No volveré a hacer algo así. Nunca más te dejaré sola. Te lo prometo y ésta vez de verdad. No me separaré de ti nunca.

-Eso espero. Te necesitamos. Y no me refiero a los ninken.

Se separó de ella mirándola con los ojos entornados.

-¿Qué?

Sakura se paso el antebrazo por la cara limpiando las lágrimas y le tomó la mano para llevarla hasta su vientre.

-No podremos hacerlo sin ti. ¿Entiendes?

Kakashi trago intentando hacer desaparecer el nudo en la garganta y volvió a abrazarla dejando que sus lágrimas se sumaran a las de ella.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: Secuela de 'Camina. Abre los ojos'.

NdA: **_Natsumi No Chiharu_** , secuela final. Tenía la idea de hacerla, pero no me inspiraba. Espero que lo consideréis un buen cierre.


	24. Tatuajes

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Tatuajes**

 **:::::**

Guardó los últimos informes en el cajón y salió por la ventana sin mirar el reloj. La hora había pasado hacía ya mucho rato.

-Otra tarde improductiva –dijo sacando su libro de tapas naranjas del bolsillo.

Cruzó las puertas de Konoha y se adentró en el bosque buscando el sitio perfecto en el que recostarse a leer.

Pero ese sitio no parecía hoy un remanso de paz, como le gustaba considerarlo.

-¡Shannaro! –oyó un grito acompañado de una gran zambullida en el agua.

-Sakura –la llamó desde la rama de un árbol.

-¿Kakashi sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Eso podría preguntarte yo. He venido a leer.

-Estoy entrenando.

Se deslizó de la rama con un ágil movimiento y se acercó hasta la orilla del lago.

-¿En el agua?

-Sí.

-¿No es un poco tarde para esto?

-¿Para un baño en el lago?

-Para entrenar.

-Ahora es un momento perfecto para un baño nocturno, si además se aprovecha con un entrenamiento…

-Suenas como Gay.

Sakura se rió y se acercó un poco a la orilla, sacando medio cuerpo del agua. Fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que sólo llevaba un bikini.

-En parte es así. Lee me enseñó este tipo de entrenamiento.

Kakashi la miró levantando una ceja.

-En el agua su fuerza se reduce considerablemente, los movimientos son más lentos. Se puede perfeccionar el movimiento a la vez que se entrena.

-Si tú lo dices –respondió sin confianza.

-Por no hablar de que el agua es un gran conductor del chakra. Es por eso que el ser humano es capaz de controlarlo, somos un sesenta y cinco por ciento agua.

-No lo termino de ver.

Mientras hablaban Sakura siguió ensayando movimientos y salpicando agua.

-Compruébelo usted mismo. Entre al agua y peleemos. Le reto. Como diría _su eterno rival_ –dijo con retintín.

-Hum… creo que no –respondió agitando frente a sí el libro.

-Vamos, tiene mil momentos para leer ese libro.

-Y éste es idóneo.

-Desde que es Hokage no le veo entrenar mucho. Perderá la forma.

Kakashi la miró sorprendido.

-¿Crees que he engordado? –preguntó mirándose y fingiendo preocuparse por ello.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco dejando escapar una risilla.

-Como vea. Yo seguiré un poco más.

Sakura se giró para adentrarse de nuevo en la parte profunda, y Kakashi pudo ver algo en la parte alta de su espalda, justo bajo el cuello.

-¿Llevas un tatuaje?

Sakura se giró con rapidez.

-Mmm. No.

-Sí. Sí que lo llevas.

-Puede.

-¿Qué es?

-No es nada.

-¿Cuánto hace que lo llevas?

-Un par de meses.

-¿Por qué te lo hiciste?

-Porque quise.

-Hum. No te pega –sentenció con sencillez.

-Aja –gruñó molesta por respuesta.

-¿Qué es?

-Algo privado.

-¿Y te lo tatúas en la espalda?

-¿Qué más le da?

-Me gustan los tatuajes. ¿Puedo verlo?

-Eso es mentira. Y no, no puede verlo.

-Vamos, enséñamelo –pidió andando sobre el agua hasta llegar a su lado.

-No pienso enseñárselo.

-Yo te enseñaré el mío

-¿Se refiere al de ANBU? Todo el mundo ha visto ya su tatuaje.

-¿Un tatuaje no es para que otros lo vean? – preguntó agachándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para ponerse a su altura.

-No, éste es para mí.

-¿Y te lo tatúas en la espalda? –volvió a preguntar.

-Es un recordatorio.

-¿Cómo va a funcionar si está en la espalda?

-Yo sé que está.

-Pues no tiene sentido.

Sakura no respondió, se giró para continuar con los entrenamientos mientras Kakashi regresó a la orilla para comenzar a leer su libro.

Unos minutos después volvió a interrumpir el entrenamiento de Sakura.

-¿Qué tienes que recordar?

Sakura se detuvo y le miró fijamente antes de responder.

-La guerra.

-¿Quién quiere recordar una guerra? –preguntó casi en un susurro, más para si mismo que para ella.

-Hay cosas que no hay que olvidar.

-Déjame verlo –insistió como un niño pequeño.

-Sólo si me gana en una pelea dentro del agua.

Kakashi miró a su alrededor valorando la propuesta.

-¿Estás muy acostumbrada a este tipo de entrenamiento?

-Lo practico mucho últimamente.

-Entonces no. Mi fuerza dentro del agua será como una caricia para ti. Pero tu fuerza dentro del agua todavía me mandará a unos metros.

-Es parte de la estrategia.

-¿Qué ganarías tú?

-Mmm… ¿verle la cara?

-No estoy tan interesado.

-Está bien –respondió dándose la vuelta y volviendo al entrenamiento.

-Por otra parte…

-¿Sí? –preguntó sin detener sus movimientos.

-No he traído el bañador.

-Ahora le dará vergüenza quedarse en calzoncillos delante mía. No sería la primera vez que usted o cualquier del equipo se baña sólo en calzoncillos.

Kakashi la observó unos segundos evaluando opciones.

-Creo que me vendrá bien estirar los músculos –anunció levantándose de un salto y quitándose las botas.

Una vez que quedó sólo con unos calzoncillos oscuros y la camiseta sin mangas que le cubría el rostro, saltó al agua.

-Tu tatuaje contra mi tatuaje.

-Ya le he dicho que todo el mundo conoce su tatuaje.

-No hablo del tatuaje de ANBU.

-¿Tiene otro? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí.

-No le pega.

-Más que a ti.

-No le imagino marcando su piel sólo por estética.

-Claro que no. De ser así estaría visible.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el cuello –respondió haciéndolo crujir hacia ambos lados.

-Y critica el mío… que morro tiene. Pues no es suficiente.

-¿Eh?

-Digo que tendrá que bajarse la máscara para mostrármelo.

-¿Eso qué es? ¿Un dos por uno?

-Algo así.

-¿Yo sólo gano ver un tatuaje que ahora mismo está expuesto y tú me ves el tatuaje y la cara? No suena justo.

-¿Qué más quiere?

-Tengo una propuesta mejor.

Sakura le miró interesada.

-Mi tatuaje y mi cara a cambio de tu tatuaje y un nuevo tatuaje.

-¿Quiere que me haga un nuevo tatuaje?

-Eso es.

-¿Y qué sería el nuevo tatuaje?

-Otro recordatorio.

-¿De qué?

-De los buenos momentos.

-Los buenos momentos no necesitan un recordatorio.

-Los malos son los que no lo necesitan. Uno no olvida una guerra.

Sakura le observó en silencio por unos segundos.

-Si gano yo, tendrá que hacérselo usted.

-Yo me lo haré gane quien gane.

-Ok.

-o-

-Eso fue trampa.

-Yo no hago trampas, me aprovecho de la ausencia de reglas –afirmó sujetándola por la nuca desde su espalda-. Bonito tatuaje –comentó pasando un dedo por encima del lugar donde la tinta marcaba su cuello-. Aunque algo triste.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Qué tendré que tatuarme?

-Los kanjis de ' _Equipo siete'_.

-¿Qué?

-Es un buen recuerdo, ¿no? Fue una buena época, ¿u odiabas tenerme al mando?

 _-¿'Equipo siete'?_

-Sí.

-¿Usted también se lo hará?

-Eso dije.

-Está bien –aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

Salieron del agua y se dejaron caer sobre la hierba para recuperar el aliento uno junto al otro.

-¿Qué tiene tatuado en el cuello?

-Lo siento, has perdido.

-No pido que me lo enseñe, sólo dígame qué es.

-Es un recordatorio, supongo.

-¿De algo bueno?

-Sí.

-¿Desde cuándo lo tiene?

-Desde los dieciséis años.

-¿Dónde piensa hacerse el nuevo tatuaje?

-Al lado de este –explicó tocándose el lado izquierdo del cuello.

-Mmm. ¿Qué número de equipo era el suyo cuando era genin?

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara ante la pregunta.

-No teníamos números, el equipo llevaba el nombre del jönin al mando.

-¿Entonces eran Equipo Minato?

-Sí.

-¿Ese es su tatuaje?

La miró levantando una ceja.

-Podría ser. O podría no serlo.

-No pienso tatuarme su nombre –Kakashi contuvo una carcajada por la ocurrencia de Sakura-. Es como si me estuviera marcando.

-A nadie le gustaría eso –aseveró riendo.

-Seguro que Naruto lo haría si se lo decimos.

-¿Tatuarse mi nombre?

-Noooo –negó poniendo los ojos en blanco-. A tatuarse los kanjis de _'Equipo siete'_.

-Díselo, será un bonito recordatorio. Pueden apuntarse Sasuke y Sai, e incluso Tenzö, durante una época todos formaron parte del _Equipo Kakashi_.

- _Equipo siete_.

-Eso he dicho –afirmó pasando las manos bajo su cabeza para acomodarse.

En un rápido movimiento Sakura rodó sobre él para intentar bajarle la máscara y verle el tatuaje. Pero Kakashi fue más rápido y la sujetó por las muñecas.

-Ni de broma –susurró bajo el cuerpo de Sakura.

-Por poco –se lamentó girando fuera de él y volviendo a tumbarse a su lado.

-No hay forma de que veas el tatuaje, has perdido.

-Podría verlo si quisiera.

-No lo creo.

-Hay formas.

-¿Formas? Sorpréndeme.

Sakura le dio una rápida mirada de reojo antes de volver a girar sobre el suelo para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

-Su rostro no me importa.

-Eso dicen todas –bromeó riendo y cogiéndola por las muñecas para impedirla bajarle la máscara.

-Prometo no bajar su máscara, suélteme.

La miró interrogante y la soltó ante la falta de respuesta.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Ah… es una nueva técnica.

-¿Una nueva técnica?

-Sí. Ya verá.

Sakura se agachó sobre él y dejó que sus manos recorrieran el plateado y empapado pelo.

Kakashi tragó saliva y se movió inquieto bajo el cuerpo de Sakura.

Ella le miró sonriendo mientras abandonó su cabello para pasear las manos por su nuca y sus hombros hasta llegar a su pecho, desde donde pasó al abdomen.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Kakashi con voz áspera.

Sakura se agachó junto a su oído y le pidió silencio en un susurro.

Sin más le mordió la oreja de una manera bastante erótica.

Kakashi dejó escapar un jadeo.

-¿Sakura? –la llamó sin poder moverse.

-¿Sí?

-¿Es esto parte de tu técnica?

-Sí –susurró contra su oído.

Bajó sus labios por encima de la camiseta recorriendo el cuello de Kakashi hasta su clavícula.

Volviendo a provocar que otro jadeo se escapara de sus labios.

-¿Es una de las técnicas sexys de Naruto? –bromeó con la voz ronca intentando suavizar el ambiente.

-¿Entonces le parece sexy? –preguntó en otro susurro a la altura de su pecho.

Kakashi tomó una gran bocanada de aire y puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Sakura.

Ella siguió su recorrido, bajó sus manos hasta el borde de la camiseta de Kakashi, donde la levantó un poco dejando el abdomen al aire para recorrerlo con sus dedos en una suave caricia.

Un gemido escapó de los labios enmascarados de Kakashi.

Ella le miró sonriendo, él devolvió una mueca de sufrimiento.

-¿Cómo va? –preguntó Sakura riendo.

-Sigo sin ver cómo piensas ver el tatuaje –le costaba hablar aguantando el estremecimiento que sus caricias provocan sobre su abdomen.

-Estoy en ello. Deme un poco más de tiempo.

-Aja.

Sakura se agachó y le besó sobre la máscara. Kakashi se tensó ante ese beso. Durante un par de segundo no consiguió ni siquiera pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Segundos después se incorporó, sentándose sobre la tierra húmeda y abrazándola por la cintura.

Sin decir nada subió unas de sus manos para bajarse la máscara lo justo para poder besarla sin tela de por medio.

Ella le rodeó con sus manos el cuello y gruñó contra sus labios. Kakashi abrió un poco la boca respondiendo a la demanda de Sakura.

Ahora fue ella quien dejó escapar un gemido y bajó las manos hasta la cintura de Kakashi para colarlas bajo la tela acariciando su espalda. Acción que él imitó recorriendo la espalda de Sakura, desnuda excepto por los tirantes del bikini.

Sin pensarlo más se separó un poco de ella para sacarse la camiseta de en medio buscando el contacto directo de su cuerpo antes de volver a besarla.

Sakura sonrió contra sus labios y los abandonó en su camino al cuello. Después de darle un mordisco que dejaría marca, puso las manos sobre su pecho y le empujó separándole de sí.

-Lo sabía –afirmó mirando el tatuaje.

Kakashi abrió los ojos como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

-¿Qué? –preguntó perplejo y mirándola confuso.

-¿Qué le parece mi técnica?

-Rastrera –confesó indignado.

-Ha funcionado.

-¿La utilizas muy a menudo?

-Es la primera vez, pero parece que es bastante eficaz.

-Aja –exclamó quitándola de encima para levantarse y coger sus pantalones.

-¿Se ha molestado?

-No. En absoluto –respondió dándole la espalda mientras se colocaba los pantalones.

-Parece molesto.

-No me gustan este tipo de…

Sakura no le dejó terminar y se acercó a él de puntillas para besarle en los labios.

-Prometo sólo usarlo con usted –afirmó sonriendo.

Kakashi se separó de ella.

-Decía que no me gustan este tipo de juegos.

-No es un juego, no habría hecho eso por verle el tatuaje a cualquier otro.

La miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No me diga que de verdad se ha molestado? –preguntó preocupada.

-Ha sido una estupidez.

-A veces está bien hacer estupideces. Así me hice este tatuaje.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con curiosidad y dejando a un lado el cabreo.

-Fue una apuesta con Ino.

-Sabía que no te pegaba hacerte tatuajes –sentenció triunfante.

-Y a usted no le pega hacer estupideces. ¿Ha sido una estupidez? –preguntó sencilla.

-Hay muchas cosas que hacen que esto suene a estupidez.

-Si tuviera doce años quizás. Pero ya no tengo esa edad.

La miró molesto de nuevo. Sakura se agachó para recoger la camiseta de Kakashi y se acercó a él para entregársela.

-¿Le gusto?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué si le gusto? Usted me gusta.

-¿Qué dices?

-Me gusta. Desde hace bastante tiempo. ¿Yo le gusto?

-Sí. Claro que me gustas –confiesa, casi en un susurro, señalando el lugar en el suelo donde le había engatusado para que se quitara la camiseta.

-¿Entonces? No veo el problema. Creo que quiere complicarse más de lo necesario.

-Suenas excesivamente racional –confesó molesto.

-¿Eso es malo? –preguntó confundida.

-Sí. Claro que lo es.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tienes demasiada gente que se preocupa por ti.

-No entiendo cómo eso puede ser un problema.

-Todos ellos pensarán que no soy apropiado para ti.

-Y posiblemente lleven razón –aseguró sacando la lengua-. Pero eso da igual.

-Claro, la paliza me la llevaré yo –exageró un fingido cabreo.

-Espere. ¿Esto es un sí o un no a hacer el estúpido alguna otra vez?

-Eres como Tsunade, no se te puede llevar la contraría mucho tiempo –comentó pegándose a ella.

Ella aprovechó el momento para tomarle por la barbilla y obligarle a girar la cabeza para ver de nuevo el tatuaje.

- _'Equipo Minato'_ –lee-. Ni de coña me tatuaría su nombre.

-Aja –exclamó besándola y rodeándola con los brazos-. ¿Ni en pequeñito?

-Ni en pequeñito. ¿No estaba cabreado hace un momento? –preguntó divertida.

-Si tú hubieras sido mi sensei yo me tatuaría tu nombre –afirmó besándola el cuello.

-Una lástima. ¿Estaba fingiendo?

-Después de la jugarreta que has utilizado para verme el tatuaje, que te tatúes mi nombre es lo mínimo que puedes hacer –comentó subiendo sus manos por su espalda e ignorando sus preguntas.

-¿Jugarreta? Lo ha disfrutado tanto como yo. Si no le hubiera parado seguro que se habría quitado hasta los calzoncillos.

-Pero si la que se ha lanzado sobre mí has sido tú. Yo sólo había venido a leer –se defendió antes de besarla en la boca.

-Y yo sólo estaba entrenando. ¿Se ha cabreado o no?

-Claro, con un bikini que tapa lo justito.

-No tapa lo justito. Tapa lo necesario. Además ¿qué quiere que lleve dentro del agua?

-Algo más de ropa. Cualquier podría haber venido aquí.

-Cualquiera no es tan pervertido como usted.

-Insisto, tú te has lanzado sobre mí –afirmó enredando sus dedos en los tirantes del bikini.

-Por ver su tatuaje.

-Ah, así que ahora no te intereso. Me siento utilizado.

Kakashi deshizo el lazo mientras besaba su hombro.

-¿Qué hace?

Sakura fue lo bastante rápida como para llevarse las manos al pecho y mantener el bikini en su sitio.

-¿Yo? –preguntó haciéndose el tonto.

-Apenas he podido verle el rostro y ya quiere ver más de lo permitido.

-¿Más de lo permitido? –preguntó bajando la boca por la parte visible del pecho de Sakura.

A lo que ella dejó escapar un gemido.

-Vamos, no me engañas, por aquí asoma otro tatuaje –aseguró Kakashi rozando el borde del bikini.

-¿Cuándo… ¿Cuándo lo ha visto?

-Cuando me mordiste la oreja te tumbaste demasiado sobre mí.

-¿Está usando mi técnica? –preguntó perpleja.

-¿Yo? No. ¿Qué tienes tatuado ahí?

-No pienso decírselo.

-Muéstramelo –pidió acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda.

-No pienso mostrarle mi tatuaje aquí –sentenció separándose de él.

-¿No aquí? –preguntó sugerente-. ¿Entonces dónde?

-Áteme de nuevo el bikini, por favor –exigió dándose la vuelta.

-No hacerlo suena tan a estupidez. Tú misma has dicho que a veces está bien hacer estupideces.

-No quiere hacer ésta, se lo aseguro.

-Quizás sí. Quiero saber que llevas tatuado.

Kakashi la obligó a girar y con un dedo separó un poco la tela del bikini, lo justo para dejar ver un pequeño tatuaje de un par de cascabeles unidos por una cuerdecilla roja.

-Esto si que no lo esperaba. Y menos en un lugar así.

Sakura se puso completamente colorada.

-No quería que se viera.

-¿Otra apuesta perdida?

-No. Éste no.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: **_Hatake Izumi_** aquí los tienes jugueteando entre ellos ;)


	25. Miradas sin nombre

**Lemon – NC18 -**

 **:::::**

 **Miradas sin nombre**

 **:::::**

Despertó por el sonido de algo golpeando el cristal.

Abrió los ojos para ver una pared iluminada por la luz de la luna contra la que se proyectaba una silueta recortada.

Se giro sin levantarse de la cama hacía la ventana para ver quién había golpeado el cristal.

Era ella.

Le saludo a través de la ventana y señaló el cierre para que le abriera.

Se incorporó lentamente y abrió la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos algo pendiente. No esperaba que estuviera ya dormido.

-o-

 _Horas antes_

Naruto llamó a Sakura en un grito y señaló en dirección a Kakashi, que se encontraba peleando con otro tipo.

-Yo voy a por ese –gritó siguiendo a uno que se alejaba en el bosque-. Quédate con él.

-Hai.

Cambió la dirección para alcanzar a Kakashi que al grito de Raikiri derribó al oponente antes de caer de rodillas agarrándose el pecho.

-¡Kakashi! ¿Está bien?

-Sí. Sólo es un corte.

Sakura se agachó a su lado y le retiró la mano dejando visible un corte que le cruzaba desde el abdomen hasta el pecho.

-Déjeme –pidió levantándole la camiseta para aplicar chakra sobre la herida.

-Gracias.

-No tiene que darlas.

Unos pocos pájaros eran los únicos que se atrevían a romper el silencio del bosque.

-No se oye a Naruto –comentó Kakashi preocupado mirando a su alrededor mientras Sakura seguía con las manos sobre su pecho.

-Estará bien. Volverá en cuanto atrape al tipo.

A los pocos minutos había dejado de sangrar y la herida parecía más una cicatriz de hacía días que un corte realizado por una katana hacía apenas unos minutos.

-Esto valdrá. Pero tenga cuidado o se volverá a abrir.

Dejó que sus dedos recorrieran la cicatriz provocando un escalofrío en Kakashi.

Y por un momento ambos se miraron de un modo que últimamente sucedía mucho, pero al que ninguno de los dos había puesto nombre todavía.

Sakura trago saliva intentando hacer desaparecer los nervios.

-Kakashi…

-¿Sí? –preguntó dejando que unas de sus manos cayera sobre la rodilla de ella.

Ninguno de los dos le había puesto nombre a pesar de no dejar de pensar en ello. Sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro, ambos se inclinaron acercándose al otro.

Sakura volvió a tragar saliva, a pesar de no servir de nada.

Sólo un par de centímetros separaban sus labios.

La mano de Kakashi que aún estaba apoyada en el suelo subió hasta el borde de su máscara, y los labios de Sakura se entreabrieron a la vez que ésta cerró los ojos.

Un ruido a su espalda la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Kakashi se levantó en un rápido movimiento, y Sakura se giró para ver a su compañero saltando desde lo alto de un árbol.

-¡Naruto! –exclamó nerviosa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Kakashi con normalidad.

-Se ha escapado. ¿Está bien Kakashi sensei? –preguntó con preocupación viendo la sangre sobre su pecho.

-Sí. Es sólo un corte. Sakura ya se ha encargado de ello.

Naruto afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacemos sensei? ¿Buscamos a ese tipo o volvemos a casa?

Kakashi se pasó las manos por el pelo y miró a Sakura, todavía agachada en el suelo.

Tanto Naruto como ella parecían cansados.

-Volvamos a casa. No merece la pena ir tras él.

Ambos chicos afirmaron con la cabeza.

 _Fin de flashback_

-o-

-Pensé que le vería en Ichiraku.

-Estoy cansado, no tenía hambre –se excusó sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Hablaban en susurros para no romper el silencio de la noche.

-¿Y no tiene nada que ver que sea su cumpleaños?

La miró en la oscuridad de su habitación con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya me dijo Kurenai que nunca lo celebra.

Una negación con la cabeza fue toda la respuesta.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó señalando la cama a su lado.

-Claro.

Se sentó a su derecha y miró a su alrededor.

-Bonito cuarto.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué no lo celebra?

-No es un día que quiera recordar.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué?

-Nunca fue un buen día. Ningún año.

-Bueno, quizás este es el año para cambiar eso.

-Hemos tenido una pelea y me han rajado el pecho, no suena a buen día.

-¿Puedo verlo? –preguntó acercando su mano al pecho de Kakashi.

Afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó la camiseta para dejar ver la cicatriz.

-Es posible que le quede cicatriz de por vida.

-Otra más –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura sonrío y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama mirando el techo.

-¿Qué habría pasado si Naruto no hubiera llegado en ese momento?

Él la imitó tumbándose junto a ella, mirándola de reojo.

-Te habría besado.

Sakura estiró su mano buscando el brazo de Kakashi, que reposaba en su costado.

Cuándo rozó su codo bajó hasta encontrar su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

Kakashi se giró sobre su costado para ver el perfil de Sakura recortado por la luz de la luna.

Se soltó de su mano para apoyar el codo contra el colchón y descansar su cabeza sobre su mano, para quedarse mirándola en silencio.

Entonces llevó su otra mano a la de Sakura, para volver a entrelazar sus dedos.

-¿Qué fue lo primero que pasó?

-¿De qué? –preguntó confuso, sin saber a qué se refería.

-¿Qué fue lo que estropeó sus cumpleaños?

-Fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¿No quiere hablar de ello?

-Nunca hablo de mi pasado.

Sakura giró su cabeza para mirarle con los ojos entornados.

-Eso es cierto –dijo volviendo a mirar hacía el techo.

-Fue con trece años.

Le miró de reojo.

-No tiene que contármelo si no quiere.

-¿Te he hablado alguna vez de Rin?

-No. Pero era su compañera de equipo, ¿verdad?

Kakashi la miró pensativo.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?

-Sé lo que pasó. No fue su culpa.

-Era mi cumpleaños.

Sakura se giró sobre su costado, como estaba él, para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Entiendo –dijo llevando su mano libre hasta el pecho de él-. Pero sigue sin ser su culpa.

-Eso no importa. No deja de ser un día de mierda.

-Ya –añadió dando un apretón con la mano que tenían entrelazadas-. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo.

-Lo haces. Estás aquí.

-No quería que su cumpleaños fuera recordado por una pelea de regreso a casa y una cicatriz –comento con algo de vergüenza-. No imaginaba que eso era lo de menos.

Kakashi subió sus manos hasta sus labios enmascarados y beso los nudillos de Sakura, que sonrío ante ese acto.

-Gomen, Sakura.

El rosa invadió las mejillas de ella, pero continúo acariciando su pecho.

Kakashi apoyo la cabeza sobre el colchón liberando su mano derecha y acariciando el rostro de Sakura con ella.

-¿Y si lo retomamos donde Naruto nos interrumpió? –preguntó nerviosa bajando la mirada hasta donde su propia mano dibujaba círculos sobre el pecho de él.

Kakashi la miró fijamente y la obligó a levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Y a pesar de lo que esperó encontró que Sakura le miró fijamente con decisión.

La acercó un poco a él, sujetándola por la cintura con una mano mientras la otra acariciaba su rostro. Eliminando el poco espacio que les separaba pegando sus cuerpo.

Ella cerró los ojos y entreabrió sus labios esperando el beso que Naruto había interrumpido.

Pero en su lugar notó como Kakashi aspiraba su olor pasando de largo sus labios y hundiendo su nariz en su cabello atrapado tras su oreja.

La mano que la sujetaba por la cintura subió por su espalda empujándola contra el pecho de Kakashi, y sus propias manos la molestaban, sin saber dónde ponerlas pasó una de sus mano por el hueco que Kakashi había dejado al separarse del colchón para poder hundirse en su cabello, y dejo la otra mano sobre la cadera de él.

Él se colocó completamente encima de ella, sobre las rodillas y con los brazos estirados a cada lado de Sakura para no aplastarla con su peso.

Ella ahora podía acariciarle el pecho fácilmente, incluso pasar sus manos por su cabello, lo que provocó que Kakashi cerrara los ojos para disfrutar de esa sensación.

Flexionó los brazos sobre ella para acercar sus rostros y, todavía con la máscara, acarició sus labios sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

Sakura bajó una de sus manos hasta su mandíbula y la acarició antes de rozar el borde de la máscara y bajarla lentamente.

Kakashi volvió a pegarse a ella y dejó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

-Esto es una locura –susurró sobre sus labios.

-La locura es haber tardado tanto –añadió ella en otro susurro.

No respondió y la miró con preocupación volviendo a tumbarse boca arriba a su lado.

-¿Quiere que me vaya?

-No. Sería absurdo –respondió colocándose sobre su costado y poniendo su mano izquierda sobre la cadera de Sakura de nuevo.

-Piensa que es una locura… ¿pero irme sería absurdo?

-No quiero que te vayas –pidió pegándose a ella, sujetándola con firmeza de la cadera, dando cuenta de las pocas ganas que tenía de que se marchará y dejándola claro que no se lo permitiría.

Subió las manos hasta su rostro y dejó que la punta de los dedos rozaran su cara, pasó el dedo gordo por sus labios mientras los otros acariciaban su mandíbula.

Ella abrió sus labios dejando que él los recorriera con el dedo, y sacó la lengua para lamer su dedo justo antes de sujetarle por la muñeca y meterlo completamente en su boca recorriéndolo con la lengua sin apartar su vista de él.

Kakashi dejó escapar un suave gemido y cuando Sakura sacó el dedo de su boca, bajó por su barbilla hasta su cuello para seguir por encima de la camiseta, pasando entre sus pechos, hasta su estomago.

Ella se giró pegando la espalda al colchón de nuevo y se arqueó cuándo notó la mano, con el pulgar todavía húmedo, buscando acceso bajo de la tela de su pantalón.

Sin más preámbulos buscó el sexo de Sakura y comenzó a acariciarlo, ganándose un gemido y el inició de una respiración acelerada por parte de ella.

Llevó su otra mano al cuello de ésta y se pegó a ella para besarlo.

-Es una locura, pero no tiene sentido seguir negándolo –susurró contra su cuello y consiguiendo que se le erizara la piel.

Ella le tomó por la mandíbula obligándole a subir la cabeza para besarla.

Kakashi sacó su mano de dentro de su pantalón para obligarla a ponerse de espaldas a él y pasó un brazo bajo el cuerpo de ella para perderlo bajo la camiseta rosa acariciando sus pechos, antes de volver a buscar de nuevo su sexo, ahora completamente empapado.

Sakura dejó escapar un gemido y pegó su espalda completamente al pecho de Kakashi, lanzando unos de sus brazos hacía atrás para sujetarse en el cuerpo musculado de él a la altura de su cintura, mientras la otra mano se agarraba del brazo que acariciaba sus pechos.

Notaba como la erección de Kakashi crecía y se marcaba contra su culo, y notó un escalofrío cuando él mordió su oreja antes de introducir un par de dedos en ella.

Buscó con una mano un hueco entre sus cuerpos para acariciar, sobre el pantalón, la erección de Kakashi, que dejó escapar un gemido ronco.

Dejó de acariciarla para quitarla la camiseta y obligarla a girar de nuevo para observar sus pechos. Lo que produjo un cierto rubor en ella.

-Si quieres que pare sólo tienes que decirlo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza a la vez que dejó que sus manos arrastrarán la camiseta de Kakashi fuera de su cuerpo, e introdujo sus manos dentro de los pantalones buscando la erección.

-Te lo haré saber –dijo deslizando fuera el pantalón y los calzoncillos de un tirón.

Kakashi sonrió y giró sobre ella para besar su clavícula y sus pechos antes de arrodillarse a sus pies y quitarle las botas, para regresar entre sus piernas y hacer desaparecer la poca ropa que quedaba en ella.

Fue entonces cuando se detuvo a mirarla.

-¿Es… –dudó por un segundo cómo continuar la pregunta-. ¿Es tu primera vez?

-Sí.

-No quiero que pienses que sólo busco esto.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora.

-Es importante. No quiero que…

-Lo sé –dijo cortándole y cogiéndole por el cuello tirando hacía ella para besarle.

Kakashi se tumbó a su lado y se giró para buscar algo en un cajón de la mesita.

Sakura comenzó a acariciar la erección con una mano mientras dejaba que la otra recorriera desde sus abdominales hasta su pecho.

Cuando Kakashi encontró lo que buscaba se giró de nuevo para besarla con fuerza sobre los labios.

-Confías en mí, ¿verdad? –susurró contra su boca.

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza.

-Así te dolerá menos –explicó obligándola de nuevo a ponerse de espaldas a él.

Abrió un preservativo que se colocó antes de volver a acariciar su sexo y besar su hombro.

-Dime si te hago daño –dijo dejando pequeños besos por su espalda mientras con una mano guiaba su erección entre las piernas de ella.

La otra mano abandonó su humedad para separar las piernas y ayudarse a entrar en ella sin hacerla daño.

-Te quiero –susurró sobre su oído antes de introducirse en ella despacio.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se agarró del cuello de él pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero –dejó escapar en un gemido.

Desde su espalda comenzó con un suave ir y venir que obligó a Sakura a sujetarse del borde de la cama en completa tensión por el placer que recorría su cuerpo.

Kakashi subió una de sus manos hasta su boca para taparla y ahogar unos jadeos demasiado fuertes para el silencio de la noche.

Besaba su cuello mientras se introducía en ella con cada embestida.

Una mano de ella sobre su cintura le obligaba a acelerar el ritmo y profundizar más en su interior.

En un momento dado Sakura mordió su mano y separó las piernas relajando un poco la tensión que había mostrado desde el comienzo.

Salió de ella haciéndola girar para tumbarla boca arriba y se colocó entre sus piernas para volver a hundirse en ella y besarla con fiereza buscando el interior de su boca.

Notó como tiraba de sus caderas demandando más velocidad, y poco después notó como ahogaba un gemido contra su boca y su interior se contraía alrededor de su erección.

Había llegado al orgasmo.

La embistió un par de veces más, todavía besando sus labios, para unirse a ella.

Y tras alcanzar su propio clímax se dejó caer a su lado, boca arriba, pasando un brazo bajo ella para atraerla hasta su pecho en un abrazo que rodeaba su espalda y su cintura.

Aún recuperando sus respiraciones ella besó su pecho y él besó su frente.

-Eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños –dijo tomándola de la barbilla para besarla suavemente.

-En realidad ya no es su cumpleaños. Y eso es un poco insultante, ya que me trata de objeto –comentó burlonamente.

-No es verdad. No siempre se regalan objetos.

-¿Y qué le he regalado?

-No me enredes. Siempre buscas darle la vuelta a todo lo que digo.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sí lo es.

-Dígame una vez.

-Siempre lo haces. Cuando hablo sobre la gran ninja en la que te has convertido tú lo conviertes en algo malo.

-No es cierto.

-Sí. Te pones colorada y te pones a la defensiva.

Sakura dejó escapar un sonoro bufido volviendo a posar su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

Kakashi pasó sus dedos por el brazo de Sakura en una gran caricia provocándola un pequeño temblor.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No. Me hace cosquillas.

-Vuelves a tratarme de _usted_.

-Siempre lo he hecho.

-No, no lo has hecho mientras hacíamos el amor.

Subió la mirada para verle.

-Perdona. Es la costumbre. Dejaré de hacerlo.

-Por favor, me haces sentir raro.

-¿Se siente viejo? –preguntó riendo.

-Un poco.

-¿Cuántos cumples?

-Demasiados para ti.

-Sí, claro, ahora me vienes con esas.

Kakashi se rió con una suave carcajada.

La normalidad había vuelto a sus conversaciones. Una normalidad que no existía desde que empezaron a mirarse de esa forma a la que ahora poner nombre era fácil, incluso obvio.

-Tengo treinta y siete.

-Neee, está bien. Te conservas bien para tu edad –dijo acariciándole la incipiente barba.

-Para mi edad… -repitió levantándola en volandas y colocándola sobre él-. Y tú no estás mal para ser una cría –añadió riendo.

-Si vamos a empezar una relación insultándonos, mal, eh –comentó sonriendo y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho de Kakashi para apoyar su barbilla en ellos.

-¿Una relación? Me gusta –exclamó besándola con fuerza sobre los labios.

-Tú eres quien ha dicho que no era sólo sexo.

-Por supuesto. Me gusta eso de una relación. Aunque no tengo mucha experiencia en ello.

-Yo tampoco.

-Lo de casarnos y tener hijos… ¿con calma? ¿no?

Sakura abrió los ojos completamente y se tensó sobre su cuerpo.

-Bromeaba. Era broma. Relájate –pidió abrazándola con fuerza.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: **_KissFacinelli_** aquí tienes algo de pasión perv ;)

NdA: Definitivamente de _Drabbles_ no tienen nada. Tenía que haberlo llamado _OneShot_ KakaSaku, pero ya no voy a cambiarle el nombre :P


	26. Frió de invierno

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Frío de invierno**

 **:::::**

Algo húmedo contra su mano la hizo despertar de un salto.

-¿Qué leches… -grita en mitad de la noche.

Un par de ojos la miraban, el dueño de estos estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras.

-¿Bisuke? ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura nota a su espalda cómo Kakashi se incorpora en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son esos gritos?

-Lo siento –se disculpa el ninken.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –vuelve a preguntar Sakura preocupada.

-No. Es que… no podemos dormir. Hace frío.

Sakura se gira a mirar a Kakashi, que tiene los ojos medio cerrados por sueño y no parece estar enterándose de nada.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo por vosotros? –pregunta bostezando volviendo su vista al ninken.

-Quieren dormir en la cama –responde Kakashi a su espalda volviendo a tumbarse y cubriéndose con la manta.

-¿Los ocho?

-Sí. Lo hacen siempre que llega el invierno.

-¿Todo el invierno?

-Sí.

-¿Podemos? –pregunta Guruko unos pasos por detrás de Bisuke.

Sakura se gira para ver a Kakashi con los ojos cerrados tapado hasta las orejas.

-¿Pueden? –pregunta Sakura un poco confundida.

-Pueden, si tú les dejas –responde sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Cabemos? –vuelve a preguntar sorprendida.

-Ahora lo descubriremos.

-Me pido en medio –grita Bisuke saltando por encima de Sakura y colándose bajo la manta.

-Yo a los pies –ladra Buru entrando bajo la manta entre los pies de Kakashi.

Guruko salta sobre la cabeza de Kakashi y se cuela por su espalda.

-Sin molestar, por favor –pide Kakashi en un bostezo antes de que otros cinco perros encuentren su lugar entre las sábanas.

-Entramos de sobra –comenta Shiba acurrucándose en el regazo de Sakura.

Pakkun se acurruca junto a Buru, sobre los pies de Sakura.

-Yo necesito estirarme completamente -comenta Ühei estirando toda su longitud en el ancho de la cama, sobre Sakura y Kakashi.

-Si no me chupáis la nuca prometo no mandaros al sofá –pide Sakura apartando a Urushi de su cuello.

Kakashi se ríe bajito antes de abrazarse a Akino y hundir la cabeza en su pelaje.

-Son calentitos, te gustara.

-No lo tengo claro.

-Podemos comprar una cama más grande.

-Deberíamos.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: Para los fans de mis perros favoritos –después del mío-.


	27. Imagínanos

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Imagínanos**

 **:::::**

 _POV Sakura_

 _·_

Tengo demasiado tiempo para pensar,

demasiado poco para ser y ver.

·

La vida no siempre es justa,

vivir por encima de la justicia no es una opción.

¿Entonces? ¿Quién mierda hizo las leyes?

·

Toda mi vida había sabido lo que quería. Toda mi vida hasta que lo tuve al alcance de mi mano. Entonces supe que no era lo que quería.

Que había perdido años.

Luego primavera-invierno,

aunque no era tarde, quedaba mañana.

·

Había tanto, había tanto mundo para ser y ver, que no entendía _por qué_ tenía que elegir.

Pero una parte de las injusticias de la vida es la imposibilidad de ser y ver todo.

·

Imaginarme en un sitio concreto, imaginarme pisando descalza la hierba…

Está bien,

pero sólo si pienso que mañana, pasado, o dentro de unos años podré caminar con botas sobre un lago congelado.

·

Lo malo es cuando te das cuenta de la imposibilidad de hacerlo todo.

Lo efímero, no de nuestras vidas, lo efímero del mundo,

tantas cosas,

tanta gente,

tanto por ser y ver.

·

Lo malo es cuando te das cuenta de que la mayoría de las cosas están por encima de la justicia, por encima de la ley, por encima de ti y de mi.

·

Lo malo es cuando decides,

cuando eliges algo entre ese mar de posibilidades y te dicen desde fuera que no,

que está por encima de la justicia,

por encima de la ley,

por encima de ti y de mi.

·

Tanto por ser y ver,

tanto por ser a tu lado,

tanto por ver junto a ti.

·

Imagínanos sin justicias ni injusticias, sin leyes ni limitaciones.

Imagínanos sin nadie que desde fuera diga no.

·

Imagínanos juntos.

Imagínanos siendo viento, siendo libres, siendo aire.

Imagínanos siendo dos, siendo futuro, siendo uno.

·

Imagínanos siendo libres para dejar de ser cuerdos.

Imagínanos siendo libres para poder ser felices.

·

Tanto por ser, ver y hacer a tu lado.

·

Imagínanos con la posibilidad de ser todo, de hacer todo.

·

¿Por qué no?

¿Por qué no volver con recuerdos?

Poder ser lo siguiente de nuestras listas,

poder hacer lo siguiente.

·

Para eso la vida debe ser justa.

No tener que recordar todas las injusticias vividas,

esas injusticias que no nos dejarían vivir felices.

·

Elegiría siempre ser y vivir todo a tu lado.

·

-¿Sabes lo que no es justo? –interrumpió besando mi estómago.

-Casi había olvidado que hablaba contigo y no conmigo misma –respondí enredando mis manos en la melena plateada ante su cara de fingida indignación-. ¿El qué?

-La vida. Partiendo de eso, todo lo demás está incluido.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: Lo sé. No se parece en nada a lo que suelo escribir. Es tipo poema. Está muy lejos de lo que soléis leer por mi perfil. Parece tan distante a Sakura y Kakashi, pero os juro que están ahí, por debajo. Lo juro. Leedlo una vez más. Es Sakura.

Me los imagino en la cama, después de haber hecho el amor. Ella sentada con la espalda contra el cabecero, y él sobre ella, pero un poco más abajo, enredado en su cuerpo, con la cabeza sobre su estomago, acariciándola. Si lo releéis imaginadlo así.

NdA: Inspirada en la canción _Imagínanos_ de Andrés Suárez.

PD: Tengo un par de semanas de mucho trabajo, pero intentaré subir algo.


	28. 15 de septiembre

**·**

 **:::::**

 **15 de septiembre**

 **:::::**

-Kakashi, despierta –pide moviéndole suavemente.

-¿Mmm? –fue toda la respuesta de éste, todavía dormido.

-Despierta Kakashi, tenemos una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa?

-Es tu cumpleaños. Despierta.

- _¡Depieta!_ –grita Yumiko saltando sobre la cama.

-Vamos viejo –pide Sakumo sentándose al borde de la cama con una gran caja entre sus manos.

-¿Qué hora es? ¿No podéis dejarme dormir un poco más como regalo de cumpleaños?

-No. Este regalo no puede esperar, Kakashi –ladra Pakkun en la puerta de la habitación.

-Veo que estáis todos aquí –comenta incorporándose sobre el colchón-. ¿Y bien? –pregunta estirando las manos hacía Sakumo.

-Éste después –responde Sakumo apartando la caja-. Tienes que salir fuera.

-¿Fuera?

- _Ti. Vena._ Vamos –le apremia Yumiko tirando de su brazo.

-Vale, vale. Ya voy –responde sonriendo y dejándose arrastrar por ella.

-Espera, primero tenemos que taparte los ojos –exclama Sakura.

-¿Taparme los ojos? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Sí –dice Sakumo saltando a su espalda y poniéndole el hitai ate

-Dime que no es otro perro, ya somos muchos en esta familia.

-No. Síguenos –pide Sakura tirando de él.

En el camino, cruzando el salón, Kakashi se golpea el dedo meñique con algo y deja escapar un gruñido.

-Soy el Hokage, tened cuidado con lo que hacéis, no queréis dejar a la aldea huérfana.

- _¡Hokate! –_ grita Yumiko.

-Si, Hokate –repite Kakashi sin corregirla.

-Zoquete, diría yo –añade Sakumo riendo.

-No me tienen respeto ni en mi cumpleaños –se lamenta tirando del brazo de Sakura para acercarla a él a ciegas y besarla a través de la máscara.

-Puag, que estamos delante –se queja Sakumo-. Córtate viejo.

-No soy tan viejo.

-Cuarenta y siete es ser viejo.

-Dadme mi regalo y calla ya, canijo.

-Viejo.

-Canijo –repite Kakashi estirando las manos a tientas en busca de la cabellera de Sakumo, cuando da con ella, le revuelve el pelo y deja sus manos sobre la cabeza del chico-. Guíame, vasallo –ordena riendo.

- _Vazallo_ –repite Yumiko con seriedad.

-Así nunca llegaremos –se queja Sakura empujando a Kakashi por la espalda.

-Mmmm, dominante, me gusta.

-Calla. Están todos delante –responde poniéndose colorada.

-Los enanos están acostumbrados.

-No me refiero a ellos –dice sujetándole por los hombros y haciéndole parar-. Puedes quitarte el hitai.

-¿Mmm? –Kakashi se retira el protector y ve a todos sus amigos en la puerta de su casa-. ¿Qué?...

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, y además hace quince años que te convertiste en Hokage. Querían darte una sorpresa, han organizado una gran fiesta.

Kakashi se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo y fija su vista en su siempre fiel amigo, Gai, que le mira sonriente y sostiene una pequeña cajita envuelta con un lazito.

-¡Ohaiyo gente! Domo arigato –agradece pasando su vista de uno a otro-. Es muy… -se detiene pensando en la mejor palabra- bonito que estén todos aquí. Se lo agradezco mucho de verdad. Pero es muy pronto.

Sakura se pega a su oído y le susurra algo, a la vez que le golpea la cabeza.

-Mi esposa y yo vamos a volver a la habitación a celebrarlo, pueden encargarse de mis hijos –añade empujándolos fuera-, y luego os invito a todos a sake y onigiris en la plaza principal.

-¡KAKASHI! –grita completamente colorada Sakura-. ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

-Más bien la vergüenza. La edad me hace perder la poca que tenía –dice tomándola de la cintura y llevándola dentro.

Fuera se quedan Sakumo y Yumiko mirando la puerta de su casa, cerrada, y un gran grupo con ojos desorbitados.

-Yo prefiero ramen. 'tebbayo!

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: Hoy, 15 de septiembre, es el cumpleaños de Kakashi Hatake. ¡Felicidades!


	29. Necesidades

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Necesidades**

 **:::::**

En silencio abrió la ventana de su habitación. Siempre la dejaba abierta para él. Siempre que volvía de una misión ANBU sabía que podría encontrarla abierta.

La cerró tras de sí y se acercó a la cama.

Era muy tarde. Normalmente si llegaba a esas horas se iba a casa. Pero hoy la necesitaba. Necesitaba su olor. Necesitaba su calor. Necesitaba sus caricias.

Se quitó el chaleco y los protectores de los brazos dejándolos sobre una silla, junto a ellos, su máscara de gato y la katana, y fue a tumbarse a su lado.

A pesar del tiempo que llevaba con ella no conseguía dejar de mirarla como la primera vez que la tuvo en su cama.

No sólo era preciosa y una gran ninja médico. Era Sakura, su Sakura.

Recordaba como había terminado confesándola lo que sentía por ella.

 _-No sé cómo decirte esto. Pero no puedo seguir así._

 _-¿De qué hablas Kakashi?_

 _-Sakura, yo…_

Había perdido años pensando en ella, soñando con ella, esperando que ella olvidara a su primer amor.

Años en los que pensó que nunca podría estar con ella.

Y después, cuando ella lo olvidó, simplemente le faltó el valor.

Otros cuantos años a su lado, huyendo de ella, escondiéndose de ella.

Estar a punto de morir a veces te da ese empujón que todo lo demás no te lo da.

 _-Sakura yo… Podría haber perdido la vida en esta misión y no quiero… no quiero pensar que fui un cobarde que nunca intentó nada por miedo._

 _-Kakashi…_

 _-Sakura eres lo más importante para mi. Sé que es absurdo y no debería, pero estoy completamente enamorado de ti._

Se pegó más a ella en la cama, y con cuidado para no despertarla tomó uno de los mechones rosados para sujetarlo entre sus dedos.

Era la mujer de su vida. La persona perfecta para contrarrestar su oscuridad. Siempre había sido ella.

 _-Sé que tú no te sientes igual, y está bien, no pido eso. Sólo… necesitaba decírtelo. Necesitaba sacarlo de dentro. Soy un idiota que lleva años enamorado de ti y… no consigo sacarte de mi cabeza. Y no espero nada a cambio, pero quizás eso te ayude a entender mi comportamiento contigo, cuando me comporto como un idiota o simplemente me alejo de ti. No es que esté cabreado contigo o qué se yo, es que tu cercanía me pone nervioso y no… no quiero hacer alguna estupidez. Pero tampoco quiero que pienses que estoy cabreado contigo o que has hecho algo mal, como me dijiste el otro día. Porque eres perfecta, y nunca haces nada mal._

Recordó que Sakura en ese momento no dijo nada, solo le miró en silencio con un semblante serio. Pensó que había metido la pata por completo al confesarse.

Incorporándose en la cama de nuevo se sacó los guantes y las botas, deshizo el vendaje de su pierna donde sujetaba algunas de sus armas, dejándolas caer al suelo con cuidado, y se tumbó de nuevo a su lado.

Pegándose mucho a ella para poder oler su cabello.

 _-He sido un idiota, desde el primer momento intenté no sentir lo que siento, pero es imposible. Intenté alejarme de ti, pero luego empezó esa estúpida guerra, y te pusieron en mi división y luchamos juntos y… Kami, me sálvate tantas veces sin darte cuenta._

 _-Kakashi yo…_

 _-No tienes que decir nada –la cortó apartando su mirada de ella por primera vez durante todo ese tiempo._

 _-Kakashi –repitió tomándole por la barbilla para obligarle a mirarla-. Eres… -se detuvo pensando en las palabras exactas-. Eres un idiota –termino con una sonrisa._

Se rió contra su cabello al recordarlo. Ella llevaba razón. Un completo idiota.

La rodeo con los brazos y la estrechó contra si.

Sakura se movió ligeramente bajo su abrazo.

-Buenas noches –saludó la pelirrosa girándose sobre si misma para quedar frente a él, entre sus brazos.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Hace mucho que has llegado?

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-La misión se cumplió –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ninguna herida nueva?

Volvió a negar, sonriendo levemente bajo la máscara.

-Quítate la máscara.

Obedeció, se sacó la camiseta revelando su rostro.

Sakura le besó suavemente en los labios y con una mano acarició su torso.

-Te amo –susurró Kakashi contra sus labios.

-Lo sé. Soy genial –bromeó riendo.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Son las cuatro de la mañana.

Sin decir nada bajó sus manos hasta el borde de la camiseta de pijama de Sakura y lo levantó dejando ver sus pechos.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.

-¿No es un poco tarde o un poco pronto para ello?

-No puedo esperar –confesó arrimándose a ella para dejarla notar su erección.

-¿Vienes así de la calle?

-Vengo así por pensar en ti.

-Pervertido.

-Te amo –repitió como si fuera la razón perfecta.

-Eso no cambia nada –bromeó sobre sus labios.

Pasó una de sus manos por dentro del pantalón de Sakura buscando su sexo.

-Necesito hacerte el amor.

-¿Lo necesitas?

Afirmó con la cabeza en respuesta.

-¿Qué ha pasado en la misión? –preguntó preocupada separándose de él.

No se podía negar que le conocía bien.

-Nada.

-Kakashi –le miró con seriedad y dureza.

-Toshiro –confesó con la voz ronca.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó asustada.

Con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar optó por negar con la cabeza.

-Kakashi… -esta vez sonó mucho más suave y le abrazó fuerte contra ella-. Lo siento mucho.

La necesitaba.

Necesitaba sus caricias.

Giró sobre ella con violencia, para atraparla entre la cama y él.

-Te necesito –suplicó con la misma voz ronca de antes.

Sakura le miró con tristeza mientras acariciaba su pecho.

-Estoy aquí.

Se agachó sobre ella para besarla con suavidad.

-Abrázame –pidió tumbándose a un lado de ella.

Sakura no dijo nada, sólo le abrazó y acarició sus espalda en silencio.

Estaba roto. Una vez más algo se había roto en él. Un pedazito más que se descascarillaba. Uno de tantos.

-Estoy aquí –repitió Sakura en un susurro contra su oído.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a llorar. Llorar como hacía mucho que no lloraba. Entre la calidez de sus brazos se sintió a salvo y protegido.

Protegido como nunca se había sentido. Lo suficiente como para derrumbarse, como para no fingir fortaleza, como para no fingir que todo iba bien y podría con lo siguiente.

Como para reconocer que, en ese instante, sólo ella merecía la pena.

Subió la cabeza, hundida en el pecho de ella, para acariciarla el cuello con sus labios.

Aspiró el olor de Sakura y cerró los ojos dejando que le inundara. Y de algún modo eso le calmó, y las lágrimas dejaron de salir.

-Te amo –susurró contra su cuello dejando que su mano se perdiera de nuevo dentro del pantalón de pijama.

-Yo también te amo –susurró ella de vuelta arqueándose ante la incursión de los dedos de Kakashi sobre su sexo.

Sin decir nada más, Kakashi recuperó la posición sobre ella y deslizo los pantalones y braguitas hasta los pies, que sirvieron de comienzo para un camino de besos y caricias hasta el vientre. Se acomodó entre las piernas de ella y acarició su estomago mientras rozaba con la nariz su ombligo.

-¿Qué sería de mi sin ti? –susurró besando bajo su ombligo-. Estaría perdido, o muerto.

-No digas tonterías –pidió ella con un nudo en la garganta-. No me gusta que digas esas cosas.

-Pero es cierto. Eres quien me mantiene con vida. En muchos sentidos –añadió levantando la mirada para verla.

Una mirada sincera y que transmitía demasiado sufrimiento.

-Has sobrevivido muchos años sin mi.

-Ni uno más –pidió besando su monte de venus y provocándola un escalofrío.

Ella pasó las manos por su cabello una vez más.

-No digas esas cosas, por favor –volvió a pedir.

-Sakura, no era nada antes de ti. Estaba vacío.

-Eres Kakashi Hatake, yo no diría _nada_.

-Toshiro tenía una familia. Una mujer y dos niños pequeños.

-¿Es una kunoichi?

Kakashi negó con la cabeza dejando que su barba de un par de días raspara el estomago de Sakura.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con ellos?

-No quiero que eso me pase a mí. No quiero dejarte sola con nuestros hijos.

-¿Entonces me vas a dejar ahora para que no suceda en un futuro? –preguntó medio en broma.

-Dejaré ANBU, nos iremos a vivir juntos y formaremos una familia. No más misiones suicidas.

-¿Qué?

-Nos casaremos, tendremos un par de enanos que correteen por casa.

-¿Hablas en serio?

Afirmó subiendo sobre el cuerpo de Sakura para besarla el cuello y los labios.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me mude contigo? –le preguntó poniendo las manos sobre su pecho y separándole de ella.

-Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza un segundo antes de besarle en la mejilla.

-Creo que estás afectado por lo que ha pasado, y es normal. Pero acuéstate, deja que pase la noche y lo verás de otro modo.

-No. No quiero verlo de otro modo. No quiero seguir yendo a misiones en las que la media de vidas perdidas es superior a los éxitos conseguidos. No quiero pensar que una noche te acostarás esperándome pero amanecerás sin mí. No quiero eso.

-Kakashi, lo entiendo, estás cabreado, Toshiro era un amigo y…

-Sakura no me estás escuchando. Te quiero a ti. Nada más.

Sakura se quedó en silencio mirándole por un par de minutos.

-Voy a dejar ANBU, mañana presentaré mi renuncia. Y está bien si no quieres estar conmigo –dijo rompiendo el silencio y levantándose de la cama-, si no quieres seguir con esto lo entiendo, en realidad nunca han sido más que encuentros nocturnos, he sido un idiota –se lamentó agachándose a por su camiseta y sus cosas.

-Voy a pasarte ese comentario sólo porque entiendo que estás jodido, pero ni se te ocurra irte por esa ventana –pidió levantándose cabreada.

Kakashi se giró para contestarla pero una mano sobre su boca le silenció.

-Nunca han sido sólo encuentros nocturnos, y lo sabes. Si nunca hemos salido juntos ahí fuera –dijo señalando más allá de la ventana-, ha sido porque los dos pensamos que era lo mejor, y quizás estábamos equivocados. Claro que quiero casarme contigo, irme a vivir contigo y formar una familia. Pero acaba de morir un compañero tuyo, vete a saber qué ha pasado y qué está pasando por tu cabeza, pero estás jodido, eso no puedes negarlo. No quiero que el día que me pidas que me case contigo sea un día que recordarás porque murió un amigo. Quiero que sea distinto, quiero que sea algo que has pensado tras una discusión conmigo, tras una tarde en que no hemos hablado porque nos hemos cabreado, porque querer casarte con alguien no es buscar consuelo en sus brazos, es querer estar entre esos brazos a pesar de que en ocasiones sea un cabezota o un idiota.

Kakashi la miró en silencio.

-Yo hoy puedo darte consuelo, puedo abrazarte, y puedo dejarte dormir en mi cama. Pero no puedo aceptar casarme contigo –dijo avanzando hasta él y abrazándole-. Yo esta noche puedo ser Sakura, tu compañera, tu pareja, tu amante, pero no tu prometida –añadió contra su pecho.

Kakashi la abrazó en respuesta antes de levantarla en volandas y llevarla de nuevo a la cama.

-Entonces mañana volveré a pedirte que te cases conmigo, después de llevarte a un restaurante barato y cutre en el que saludaré a todos nuestros amigos diciendo que eres mía, para que te cabrees con este idiota y te pases la tarde sin hablarme –bromeó besándola en los labios mientras se desabrocha el pantalón-. De momento voy a aceptar la oferta de que esta noche seas mi amante –añadió colocándose entre sus piernas-. Necesito hacerte el amor.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA. Retomaré las peticiones cuando me libre de algo de trabajo. Ahora como mucho puedo escribir algo que me viene a la cabeza mientras trabajo, para no olvidarlo.


	30. Un misterio

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Un misterio**

 **:::::**

No podía dejar de pensar en todo el trabajo que tenía por delante. Unas cuantas horas hasta poder salir del hospital. Luego una ducha, preparar la mochila para la misión al día siguiente y a dormir.

Sin embargo, y aunque sabía que no podría irse a casa hasta que terminara con todo el papeleo, lo que realmente no podía hacer es dejar de mirar por la ventana para verle leyendo.

Nunca le había observado con tanta tranquilidad. No él, que siempre leía con esa parsimonia que le caracterizaba. Ella. Ella nunca le había observado con esa tranquilidad. Siempre habían sido miradas fugaces en mitad de una misión o un entrenamiento. Siempre había sido desde la espalda de vuelta a la aldea mientras, efectivamente, leía uno de sus libros.

Hoy sin embargo, él estaba allí abajo ajeno totalmente a su mirada, o eso esperaba, sería realmente vergonzoso que supiera que le miraba con tanta atención.

Ahora podía verle con tranquilidad, podía observarle pasar páginas como si nada, sentado en un banco que la ofrecía una visibilidad perfecta desde la ventana de su despacho.

Desde ese ángulo, que le permitía verle desde arriba, pudo observar que no parecía disfrutar de la lectura.

Pareciera que simplemente pasaba páginas cuando había pasado el tiempo considerado aceptable para leerlas.

Era obvio que debía saberse de memoria esos libros. Pero de no necesitar la lectura a pasar páginas sin ningún tipo de interés y completamente apático… era otra cosa.

Se moría de ganas de saber qué pasaba por su cabeza. Pero eso era tan difícil como el simple hecho de mantener una conversación con él que versara sobre Hatake Kakashi.

¿Quién conocía siquiera los gustos del _copy_ _ninja_? Más allá de la saga de libros para adultos que siempre le acompañaba.

¿Quién podía decir qué sintió cuando le nombraron Hokage? Ahí arriba, saludando con sus ojos cerrados a modo de sonrisa, oculto tras su máscara, siempre fiel.

Si al menos hubiera dicho algo que no sonara a guión ensayado. Si al menos hubiera mostrado que estaba nervioso… quizás alguien, una persona que hubiera pasado gran parte de su vida con él, podría haber adivinado si ser Hokage era algo que el ex sharingan deseaba o no.

Kakashi siempre había sido un misterio. Y a pesar de verle por primera vez con tranquilidad, de verle desde un nuevo punto de vista, lo seguiría siendo.

El nuevo Kakashi, el Hokage, seguía siendo tan distante con la gente como cuando simplemente era Kakashi, su sensei. Un misterio que desde hacía un tiempo sentía la necesidad de desvelar.

Quizás ella era esa persona. Esa persona que había pasado gran parte de su vida con él. No de un modo íntimo. No del modo que últimamente sentía que quería pasarlo. Pero en realidad, si Kakashi no ocultaba nada, y era lo que parecía ser. Ella era quién mejor le conocía. Lo cual, desde su punto de vista, era bastante triste.

Dejó escapar un suspiro que empañó el cristal de la ventana. Pasó la mano para limpiarlo y cuando pudo ver con claridad al otro lado, Kakashi ya no estaba en el banco.

Siempre sería un misterio.

 **:::::**

 **:::**


	31. KAGEs

**·**

 **:::::**

 **KAGEs**

 **:::::**

Sakura rodó sobre el colchón para colocarse sobre el cuerpo de Kakashi, que dormía boca abajo en la cama.

Le encantaba tumbarse sobre la espalda de éste y dibujar ochos en su nuca. Sobre todo cuando aún dormía. El placer de despertarle era solamente comparable al de verle quitarse la máscara a escondidas para robarla un beso.

-Despierta, o llegarás tarde.

Con un gruñido coge la almohada de ella para cubrirse la cabeza.

-No quieres llegar tarde -insiste Sakura.

-¿Quién lo dice? –pregunta débilmente bajo la almohada.

-Yo.

En un rápido movimiento lanza la almohada al suelo y se gira sobre si mismo para quedar boca arriba bajo el cuerpo de su ex alumna.

-¿Ni un buenos días? Has cogido una costumbre muy rara, pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Y deja de llamarme así.

-¿Qué es eso de despertarme cargando todo tu peso sobre mí?

-¿Me estás llamando gorda?

Kakashi deja escapar una risilla antes de besarla suavemente.

-¿Irás? -pregunta sin dejar de besarla.

-¿Qué si iré a tu nombramiento como Hokage? Vaya pregunta más tonta. Claro que iré, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-¿Y por qué no vienes conmigo? ¿A mi lado?

-¿A tu lado?

-Sí. Podemos aprovechar y hacerlo público.

-¿Y por qué no muestras tu rostro a toda la aldea ya de paso?

-Si es lo que quieres, lo haré.

Sakura le mira confusa por un momento. Después, con lentitud se quita de encima de Kakashi para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-No tengo claro que… -comienza a decir dudando de la idea de hacerlo público.

-Está bien. No importa. No quiero forzarte a nada -la corta con cariño.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes. No es que te avergüences de mí, o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad? –comenta haciendo un puchero.

-Claro que no. Es sólo que…

-Lo sé. Cuando estés preparada. No hay prisa. -La guiña un ojo antes de besarla de nuevo.

-Lo sabes, ¿no?

Ahora es él el que no entiende la pregunta y la mira entornando los ojos.

-¿El qué?

-Que te quiero. Aunque no... quiera hacerlo público.

Está vez, en vez de una risilla, Kakashi deja escapar una gran carcajada.

-Ven aquí –pide levantándola por la cintura y colocándola de nuevo sobre él.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! –grita adivinando sus intenciones-. Llegarás tarde. No puedes llegar tarde –exclama riendo.

-Voy a hacerte el amor por última vez cómo un simple shinobi. Luego seré tu jefe.

-Ya eres mi jefe. Estás al mando del equipo.

-No es igual. Seré el jefe de todos –responde dejando algunos besos por su cuello mientras sus manos acarician la espalda de su ex alumna.

-Eres lo peor –grita entre risas.

-Te gusta -asegura besando sus labios.

-o-

 _'Felicidades Kakashi-sama'_ era la frase más repetida de toda la mañana. Se estaba empezando a cansar un poco de ella. Todo el mundo en la aldea, todos los presentes, le habían felicitado ya. Todos menos ella. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

-Kakashi –le llama Mei Terumï, Mizukage de Kirigakure.

-Mei-sama –saluda de vuelta Kakashi sin dejar de buscar con la mirada a Sakura.

-Enhorabuena, has conseguido el rango más alto al que un ninja puede aspirar.

-Gracias.

-Y dime… -la líder de la aldea oculta de la niebla hace una pausa intentando llamar la atención del nuevo Hokage, que no deja de buscar a alguien entre la muchedumbre.

Cuando Kakashi nota el silencio vuelve la vista hacía Mei, que se encuentra cruzada de brazos bajo esa gran delantera suya.

-Perdone, Mei-sama, ¿decía algo?

-No tienes que tratarme con esa formalidad. Ahora los dos somos Kages. Los jefes de nuestras aldeas.

-Claro –responde frotándose la nuca con fuerza y cierto nerviosismo.

No era un experto en esto, pero juraría que la Mizukage le estaba poniendo ojitos.

-¿Qué edad tienes Kakashi?

-Treinta y siete.

-Vaya, tenemos la misma edad –dice ésta subiendo sus brazos para marcar más sus pechos.

-Sí. Eso parece –responde Kakashi cerrando los ojos a modo de sonrisa.

-Kakashi… siempre te he visto solo.

-Oh, me gusta estar solo. Es… tranquilo –absurdo. Podía haber buscado un adjetivo mil veces mejor. Pero estaba un poco bloqueado por la corta distancia que la Mizukage estaba marcando con él.

-Mei-sama…

-Sólo Mei –le corrige sonriendo.

-Mei. Sí. Mei, creo que tendría que ir a saludar a…

Sin dejarle terminar le toma por las solapas del haori y tira de él para besarle con fuerza sobre la máscara.

Kakashi cierra los ojos y se queda helado. Cuándo reacciona, abre los ojos y con suavidad pone sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer, para empujarla suavemente.

-Mei-sama…

-Sólo Mei –repite con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Yo… -se vuelve a frotar la nuca con nerviosismo mirando el suelo. Cuando levanta la cabeza su mirada va a parar a unos metros por detrás de la Mizukage, que le mira sonriente esperando que termine la frase, pero ante la ausencia de continuidad la mujer se gira para ver qué había llamado la atención del Hokage. Allí donde su vista se perdía pudo ver una pelirrosa mirándoles fijamente.

-Es una de tus alumnas, ¿no? Esa chiquilla… ¿cómo se llama? –pregunta sin quitar sus manos del haori de Kakashi.

-Sakura –dice Kakashi negando con la cabeza, más por si mismo que por haber escuchado a la mujer.

-Eso. Sakura. Una gran chica.

-No soy una chica, ni una chiquilla –responde la aludida acercándose de mal humor y haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la Mizukage.

-Hola –saluda Kakashi levantando una mano con un semblante serio.

-Felicidades Hokage-sama -saluda Sakura con una falsa sonrisa.

-No tienes que... -comienza a decir Kakashi, pero en seguida guarda silencio.

-Encantada, Sakura-chan. ¿Podrías… dejarnos un momento a solas?

-No, no puedo. ¿Podría pedirle yo que retire sus manos de Kakashi?

-¿Cómo dices? –pregunta confusa la mujer soltando por fin al Hokage y girándose a verla con más atención antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Kakashi, sin quitar la vista de una Sakura desafiante-. ¿Podrías explicarme esto?

-Yo… -Kakashi tiembla de nervios sin dejar de frotarse la nuca.

-Es tu subordinada, ¡haz que te respete! –pide la Mizukage.

-Le respeto. Es usted quien no le ha respetado hace un momento –explica Sakura.

-Niña, piérdete. No quieres caerme mal.

-Insisto, no soy una niña. Dile algo –pide mirando a Kakashi.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga? Si la gente no lo sabe es difícil explicar una situación así.

La Mizukage les mira confusa.

-Pues díselo.

-Eres tú quien no quería decirlo.

-Eso fue antes de saber que ahora que eres Hokage las mujeres se iban a lanzar a tus brazos.

Mei empezaba a entender de qué iba todo esto.

-Un momento, ¿estás celosa o molesta? –pregunta Kakashi sonriendo.

-¿Qué más da eso ahora? No me gusta que te vayas besando con todas.

-No me he ido besando con nadie. Ella me ha besado.

-No te vi separarte.

-Es una Kage, no podía simplemente empujarla.

-¿Así que si Gaara te intenta besar le dejarías?

Kakashi la mira confundido.

-Si me hubieras acompañado a la ceremonia, como te he pedido, esto no hubiera pasado.

-No me has respondido –acusa Sakura.

Kakashi la mira negando con la cabeza. Esto era demasiado surrealista.

-Claro que no le dejaría besarme.

-Pues eso. Si quieres irte con ella puedes irte.

-O podrías casarte conmigo y asegurarnos de que Gaara no intente besarme en un futuro.

-¿Qué? -pregunta completamente sorprendida.

-Te ha pedido que te cases con él, tonta –interviene la Mizukage que les mira divertida.

-Ya lo sé. Puede darnos algo de espacio –pide Sakura mirándola con odio.

-Oye, estáis en mitad de la calle. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Pues al menos no interrumpa.

-Sakura –le llama Kakashi.

-¿Sí? –pregunta nerviosa volviendo la mirada a él.

-¿Quieres hacerlo público? –pregunta tranquilo.

-No lo sé.

-Eres tonta chica. Es el Hokage. Y está buenísimo. ¿A qué estás esperando? ¿A que se canse?

Sakura mira aterrada a Kakashi pensando en esa posibilidad.

-No me voy a cansar –asegura acercándose a ella y tomando una de sus manos-. Pero en verdad me gustaría no tener que estar escondiéndonos más –explica besándola en la palma-. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –pregunta contra la palma de la mano.

-Yo… -comienza nerviosa, mirando en todas direcciones hasta que Kakashi la toma de la barbilla para detener sus movimientos y obligarla a mirarle.

-Sólo si quieres. Si no, podemos esperar.

Sakura afirma con la cabeza.

-¿Eso quiere decir que quieres esperar?

-No. Quiero casarme contigo.

Kakashi sonríe bajo la máscara y la estrecha entre sus brazos.

-Enhorabuena, supongo –dice la mujer a sus espaldas.

-¿Puede largarse? Quiero besar a mi prometido, y la máscara me molesta –pide Sakura lanzándola una mirada de odio.

-Sakura, es una Kage. Muestra un poco más de respeto –pide Kakashi con una medía sonrisa.

-Ha besado a mi hombre, no tengo que ser respetuosa con ella.

-Está bien, está bien, ya me voy –dice la aludida pasando a su lado rumbo a un bar donde pedir algo de sake-. No me inviten a la boda por favor. No podría soportar haber perdido otra oportunidad de atrapar a un hombre.

 **:::::**

 **:::**


	32. Agotamiento

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Agotamiento**

 **:::::**

Estaba agotado. Estaba agotado y era tarde.

Llevaba sentado en su despacho más horas de las que su cuerpo podía soportar. Siempre había sido un hombre de acción y la silla de Hokage era lo más lejano a la acción que podía haber encontrado en su vida.

Aún se preguntaba si aceptar el puesto había sido una buena idea.

Sobre todo sabiendo que suponía dejar de ir a misiones con cierta kunoichi por la cual ya había dejado de negarse tener ciertos sentimientos no del todo bien vistos. O eso se repetía cada cierto tiempo para obligarse a no hacer una tontería.

Sí. Estaba agotado. Lo sabía porque en esos momentos de cansancio era cuando no conseguía ver los motivos que le obligaban a no hacer esa tontería. Claro que estando agotado tampoco le parecía una tontería. Estando agotado sólo quería volver a casa y no encontrarla solitaria.

Llegar a casa y que ella estuviera allí.

A la mierda los demás y lo bien o mal que vieran que estaba jodidamente enamorado de su ex alumna. A la mierda todos los que pensaran que catorce años era demasiado o que ser Hokage condicionaba de algún modo.

A la mierda. Eso.

-¡A LA MIERDA!

-Perdón –se disculpó sin saber muy bien porqué la culpable de dicho grito.

-Sakura –exclamó excesivamente sorprendido dando un brinco en la silla.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Acabamos de llegar de una misión. Vengo a entregar el informe.

-¿El informe? Sí. Claro. El informe.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –repitió acercándose hasta su mesa para dejar el rollo sobre el escritorio.

-¿Ha ido todo bien?

-Bien, no sucedió nada raro. Ningún ataque.

-¿Y por qué cojeas? –preguntó enarcando una ceja y señalando un pie que se mantenía medio en vilo.

Sakura se puso colorada y se llevó las manos a la cara intentando ocultarlo.

-Me caí. Sólo es una torcedura. En un par de días estaré bien.

-Mmm. Bien, me alegro de que no sea nada peor.

-Gracias.

Kakashi salió de detrás de su mesa y se situó frente a Sakura, a un par de pasos de distancia.

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa. No deberías haber venido si no puedes caminar bien.

-No hace falta Kakashi-sama.

-¿Sama? ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuando me tienes ese respeto? Me estoy haciendo viejo.

-Kakashi…

Sakura titubeó pensando si continuar o no la frase, lo que llevó al mencionado a mirarla fijamente, algo que, en su actual situación de agotamiento, no era muy recomendable.

Estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Agotado. Pensando lo absurdo que era sentir todo lo que sentía por ella. Agotado. Y ella ahí delante, dudando de vete a saber qué.

Acción. Acción. Acción.

-Sakura, voy a besarte –sentenció avanzando el par de pasos que los separaban.

-¿Eh?

-Voy a besarte. A menos que me pidas que no lo haga. Así que si no quieres que lo haga mejor dilo ahora mismo, porque si te beso sé que luego voy a querer repetirlo.

Sentía un gran nudo en la garganta. Lo había dicho. ¿Por qué? Agotamiento. Simple agotamiento. Si ella hubiera ido a entregar el informe la mañana siguiente no habría pasado.

Pero había decidido ir esa noche. Justo en ese momento.

Agotamiento.

-Ka… Kakashi… -Sakura no terminó la frase, interrumpida por un pequeño temblor en todo su cuerpo que fue acompañado de una mirada que bajaba al suelo.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que no lo haga? –preguntó levantando sus manos hasta encontrar las de Sakura y cogerlas en una suave caricia.

Sakura negó levemente.

-Entonces voy a besarte. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kakashi con un nudo en la garganta y pegándose un poco más a ella para tomarla por la cintura- ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

Sakura tragó saliva antes de poder siquiera mover la cabeza para afirmar.

Podía estar malinterpretándolo. Quizás. Al fin y al cabo estaba agotado. Pero esa afirmación era mejor de lo que habría sido que Jiraiya hubiera dejado escrito otro libro de la colección Icha Icha.

Apretó el agarre en torno a la cintura de Sakura para pegarla más a él y se bajó la máscara antes de besarla con suavidad sobre los labios.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA:** ¡He vuelto! He tenido muuuucho curro. Pero ya estoy. Retomaré las peticiones y demás. Aunque voy a empezar a trabajar en un fic de mayor extensión que me ronda la cabeza y tengo bastante bocetado. Pero ese va para largo. Seguiré con los drabbles y, como digo, con las peticiones atrasadas.


	33. Deja de hacer el tonto

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Deja de hacer el tonto**

 **:::::**

A veces simplemente soñaba despierto. Y pensaba que Obito, Minato, Asuma o Jiraiya estaban a su lado. Cada uno tenía una forma de ver el asunto. Pero al final todos estaban de acuerdo en algo: _Deja de hacer el tonto_.

Un día era Obito, diciendo que ya estaba bien de ser un triste asocial, que eso no fue lo que él le enseñó. Que si él y Rin estuvieran con vida le habrían dado de capones hasta en la ficha ANBU. A parte de que le habría pedido a Rin que se casara con él, Kakashi habría sido el padrino, y serían felices con cuatro o cinco hijos, los cuales necesitarían primos con los que jugar. Y esos primos pasaban porque Kakashi tuviera sus propios hijos. Definitivamente Obito se iba del tema con facilidad.

Otro día era Minato, éste le contaba lo decepcionado que estaba con él por no haber hecho algo para si mismo. Nunca le recriminaba nada sobre Naruto, y lo muy abandonado que le tuvo durante su infancia. Kakashi no paraba de pedirle perdón por ello, pero Minato nunca le culpó, sabía que tenía sus propios problemas y, al final, Kakashi no lo hizo tan mal con su chico. Lo que realmente preocupaba a Minato era cómo lo había hecho Kakashi consigo mismo. A esas alturas de su vida Kushina y él ya habían tenido a Naruto… bueno, en realidad, a esas alturas de su vida ellos ya habían muerto. En eso a Kakashi no se le podía decir nada, mantenerse con vida para seguir salvando a su gente se le daba bien. De alguna manera en eso había convertido su día a día desde que fue nombrado séptimo Hokage. Pero en esas conversaciones que Kakashi mantenía con Minato en su cabeza, Minato quería más para él. Quería que fuera feliz, que tuviera una familia, que sonriera cogiendo a su propio hijo en brazos. Era la única forma en que Kakashi por fin abandonaría toda la oscuridad de su pasado.

Asuma tenía otra forma de afrontar el tema. Normalmente consistía en reírse de él por haberse enamorado de su ex alumna. Y luego le regañaba, igual que los demás, por no hacer nada para estar a su lado. Asuma de algún modo fue el primero en darse cuenta de que Kakashi miraba a Sakura de una manera especial. Antes de morir supo que Kakashi caería rendido a los pies de esa chica. No es que viera a su compañero enamorado de una chica de doce años, pero había algo, esa forma de mirarla, de protegerla, de exigirla sin dañarla, de no acercarse excesivamente a ella… Sí. Asuma lo tenía claro. Era exactamente lo que él había hecho durante mucho tiempo con Kurenai. Lo entendía, la situación era distinta. Por eso nunca le dijo nada. Pero bueno, de eso hacía mucho tiempo, ahora ella era toda una mujer. Y una mujer, por lo que podía ver, que no era indiferente a Kakashi. Lo tenía hecho, pero el Hokage no pensaba dar el primer paso.

Jiraiya sin duda era el peor. Sólo bromeaba sobre lo pervertido que era que se hubiera enamorado de una jovencita como Sakura, y cómo el día que acabara con ella, porque tenía claro que acabaría con ella, le quitaría el titulo de pervertido oficial. Se veía venir, no había mejor lector de _Icha Icha_ , a parte del propio autor, que Kakashi. Bromeaba sobre lo afortunado que era porque Sakura también estaba interesada en él, y la envidia que le daba que una jovencita como ella se fijara en Kakashi. De haberlo sabido habría aceptado el cargo de Hokage. Nunca imagino que fuera acompañado de jóvenes atractivas que se enamorarían de él. Sin embargo, también sabía ponerse serio y darle una de las charlas más formales de su vida: "Chico, ella está loca por ti. No se trata sólo de tu felicidad. Se trata de la de ambos".

Claro, era muy fácil, al final, todo estaba en su cabeza. Sólo ponía en boca de otros lo que él mismo quería escuchar ¿No?

Golpeó con fuerza la madera del escritorio y se levantó hastiado. Se giró para mirar hacía la Roca Hokage cuando su secretaría cruzó la puerta.

-¿Todo bien, Hokage-sama? –preguntó una muchacha rubia que le miraba con preocupación.

-Sí –respondió sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

-He oído un golpe.

-He sido yo, golpeando la mesa. Puede irse, no sucede nada.

Era uno de esos pocos días que vestía el haori y el sombrero de Hokage, claro que había una razón, hacía unos minutos había terminado la reunión de los Kages de las cinco grandes naciones.

La secretaría salió de su despacho cerrando con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Casi inmediatamente después la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Kakashi-kun

Se giró sorprendido por esa voz.

-¿Papa? –balbuceó el hombre más poderoso de Konoha.

Sakumo negó con la cabeza al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenía su hijo.

-Así que… ¿Hokage? –se acercó hasta él, que seguía inmóvil.

-Ahora tengo alucinaciones, genial.

-¿Alucinaciones? Bueno, puedes decirlo así. ¿Qué haces con tu vida?

Kakashi extendió las manos a su alrededor como respuesta.

-A parte de ser Hokage, que no está mal, aunque nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ti, ¿qué más tienes?

-¿Tú también?

-Claro. Soy tu padre, me preocupo por ti. Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, tú y tu madre. No puedes pasar por la vida sin experimentar eso.

-¿Eso?

-Tener una familia.

-Tengo toda una familia. La aldea completa es mi familia.

-Kakashi no te engañes. No es igual. Lo entenderías si tuvieras una familia. La felicidad que-

-Mucha gente vive feliz sin una familia –le interrumpe.

-Tú no.

-¡Quien lo diría! Tengo treinta y nueve años, soy Hokage y parezco feliz.

Al otro lado de la puerta la secretaría volvió a llamar.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Kakashi mirando en dirección a la puerta por encima del hombro de Sakumo.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Está hablando con alguien?

-Sí. No hay problema. Hablo solo. Estoy… pensando en voz alta. Váyase a tomar un té o algo, estaré bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

Sakumo miraba la escena en silencio cruzado de brazos. Se acercó aún más a su hijo y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Kakashi, ¿a qué estás esperando? –preguntó apretando un poco sobre su hombro.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Sí lo sabes.

-Estoy bien así.

-Si estuvieras bien, no habría tenido que venir.

-Todos venís continuamente a darme la brasa. Uno más…

-Kakashi -le corta mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Kakashi deja escapar un suspiro.

-Ya sé lo que vas a decirme. Lo mismo que todos los demás.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?

-Porque sólo sois voces en mi cabeza. Sólo eso. Nadie en su sano juicio me diría que intente algo con Sakura.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Por que ella tiene toda una vida por delante.

-¿Y tú no?

-No.

-Tienes treinta y nueve años, todavía te queda mucha vida.

-Ahora tengo otras obligaciones.

-Ser Hokage no es un trabajo a tiempo completo.

-En realidad sí que lo es.

-Se toman mejores decisiones cuando uno tiene algo por lo que luchar.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, tú no pareciste tomar la mejor decisión.

Sakumo se tensa ante ese ataque.

-Ya te pedí perdón una vez. Y siempre acepté que me equivoqué.

-Lo sé. Lo siento. No se trata de eso. Es sólo… -Kakashi se quita el sombrero y el haori de Hokage y lo tira sobre una de las butacas.

-Estás siendo tan cobarde como tu padre.

Kakashi le mira fijamente.

-No se trata de cobardía.

-¿Entonces de qué se trata?

-No puedo hacerla eso.

-¿El qué? ¿Hacerla feliz?

-No sería feliz.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Porque ninguna persona puede ser feliz junto a alguien como yo.

-Serás idiota –una nueva voz interviene a su espalda.

Kakashi se gira para a descubrir a Jiraiya apoyado en el ventanal.

-Mira que es tonto tu hijo –le dice éste a Sakumo.

-Sólo es un poco cabezón.

-¿Habéis probado a darle capones hasta que se decida? –se suma Obito, que aparece sentado sobre el escritorio.

-Genial, otro más –se queja Kakashi.

Asuma sopla el humo de su cigarrillo sobre la nuca de Kakashi.

-Yo también quiero opinar. Esa chica está loca por ti, Kakashi, no seas idiota.

-Ya sólo falta el cuarto. ¿A qué estás esperando? –grita el Hokage mirando a su alrededor.

En ese momento todos desaparecen y la puerta del despacho se abre.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿estás bien? –Sakura entra al despacho con una pila de papeles.

 _Deja de hacer el tonto –es la voz del cuarto en su cabeza._

-¡Callaos! –grita Kakashi mirando al techo.

-¿Kakashi? –Sakura le mira preocupada. Va hasta el escritorio, donde deja todos los papeles, y se acerca hasta él-. ¿Con quién hablas?

-Con nadie.

-¿Hablas solo? –pregunta levantando una ceja.

-Sí.

-Un síntoma más para mi listado de: Cosas que hacen de Kakashi alguien especialmente raro.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?

-Nunca lo sabrás –responde sonriendo, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose sobre el escritorio, donde antes estuviera Obito.

Kakashi se queda mirándola fijamente.

-No tienes buena cara, Kakashi.

-Estoy bien. Sólo algo cansado.

-Vete a casa.

-No es necesario.

-Yo cerraré el trabajo por ti.

-No hace falta, de verdad. Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte.

-No seas tonto, Kakashi. Estás agotado, se te nota –Sakura avanza hasta él y le pone una mano sobre la frente-. Tienes fiebre. ¿Has cogido frío?

-No.

-¿Duermes bien?

-Sí.

-¿Has comido algo en mal estado?

-Si supiera que algo estaba en mal estado no lo habría comido.

Sakura le mira con gesto serio.

-Vete a casa, Kakashi. Yo me encargo del trabajo.

-¿No es tu día libre en el hospital?

-Sí. Por eso mismo puedo quedarme aquí.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer en tu día libre que venir a controlar al Hokage?

-En realidad solo venía a traerte todo esto –dice señalando una pila de papeles-. Necesitan tu firma.

-Ah, mucho mejor. Vienes a darme trabajo.

-Puede esperar. Vete a casa.

-¿Y dejar que pases tu día libre entre papeleos?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Seguro que tus compañeros han quedado para entrenar, ir a comer, o lo que sea.

-Puede –dice empezando a organizar las cosas sobre la mesa-. Pero no tengo ganas.

-¿Qué haces en tus días libres?

-Normalmente venir a regañarte y obligarte a terminar el trabajo.

Kakashi se queda mirándola.

-No lo dices en serio –exclama cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

-En realidad sí.

-¿Siempre que vienes aquí es porque tienes el día libre?

-Casi siempre.

-¿No hay… nadie especial con quien quieras pasar esos días?

-Kakashi… ¿te encuentras bien? ¿A qué viene ese interés en mi vida?

-Perdón. No quería meterme en tus vida privada –se disculpa pasándose una mano por el pelo y alborotando algunos de los mechones.

Sakura deja todo el papeleo y se acerca de nuevo a él.

-No hay nadie especial en mi vida. Si realmente te interesa –comenta pegando su rostro demasiado al de él.

-No, no… -dice poniéndose colorado bajo la máscara y negando con la cabeza.

-Si no vas a irte a casa, al menos siéntate en una de esas butacas mientras yo pongo algo de orden a todo esto –pide Sakura empujándole contra una de las grandes butacas del despacho.

Kakashi mira la butaca de reojo, donde están su sombrero y haori, y decide ignorar la sugerencia. Se acerca hasta su mesa de nuevo y se sienta en una esquina viendo a Sakura organizar papeles.

-¿Has comido? –pregunta Kakashi mirando al suelo.

-¿Mmm?

-Son cerca de las dos y medía, ¿has comido algo?

-En verdad no.

-Entonces deja eso. Te invito a comer. Vamos –ofrece Kakashi avanzando hacía la puerta.

-¿Y todo el trabajo?

-Luego lo haremos. Creo que necesito comer algo –dice metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura le mira dudando.

-Vamos. Estoy enfermo, si no como algo moriré –exagera sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Sakura pone los ojos en blanco.

-Estás enfermo para lo que quieres –concede levantándose y avanzando hacía él.

-Es parte de ser Hokage. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Nadie puede regañarme.

-Yo te regaño continuamente.

-Eres la única a la que se lo permito.

Sakura le mira sorprendida.

-Aja. Si tú lo dices.

-Hace tiempo ya me perdiste todo el respeto. Me tratas de tu y olvidas que soy el Hokage. No tengo muchas opciones.

-No lo olvido. Pero creo que necesitas a alguien que te diga las cosas que tienes que escuchar.

-¿Cómo qué? –pregunta abriendo la puerta y dejándola salir.

-Pues que tienes que hacer algo con tu vida.

-Eso dicen todos últimamente –sentencia dejando escapar un suspiro y cruzando la puerta.

-¿Quienes son todos?

Kakashi mira al interior de su despacho, donde Sakumo, Obito, Minato, Asuma y Jiraiya le miran con los brazos cruzados y un gesto duro.

-Todos.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA:** Perdón por la tardanza, no es que tuviera mucho trabajo (ahora tengo el justo) es que mi inspiración se había ido de vacaciones, en concreto a otra de mis OTPs –Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye-, pero no, no he escrito nada de ellos. Vuelvo con otro drabble que me ha venido a la cabeza, espero tener más inspiración de ahora en adelante.


	34. Icha Icha

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Icha Icha**

 **:::::**

Estaba leyendo su libro una vez más. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho. Aunque en realidad ya no lo leía. Sólo lo miraba y pasaba páginas.

Una mano desde su espalda le arrebata el libro.

-Sensei, ¿no va a dejar ese vicio horrible nunca? –pregunta una pelirrosa a su lado.

Se gira sobre si mismo para ver a Sasuke ojeando el libro. Extiende la mano en su dirección exigiendo silenciosamente su libro de vuelta.

-Buenos días chicos.

-Sensei, vamos a desayunar, ¿viene? –pregunta Sakura haciendo caso omiso al acercamiento de Kakashi sobre Sasuke en un intento de recuperación del libro.

-¿Qué pasa viejo? ¿Ya no puedes ni recuperar tu libro? –pregunta Sasuke saltando a un tejado con una sonrisa en la cara.

Kakashi le mira desde el suelo sin fuerzas para seguirle.

-Quédatelo, tengo otro. Quizás te venga bien para espabilar –dice sonriendo bajo la máscara y mostrándolo en sus ojos.

-No necesito espabilar. Tengo novia –responde saltando de vuelta junto a ellos.

Kakashi cambia su mirada a Sakura, que se pone colorada al instante por la forma en que la está mirando.

-No soy yo. Si es lo que está pensando.

-¿No? –pregunta realmente sorprendido.

-Aggg. ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa eso?

-Porque siempre te ha gustado Sasuke-kun, ¿no es así?

-Kakashi, deja de llamarme Sasuke-kun –se queja el aludido.

-De eso hace mucho tiempo sensei. Usted mismo lo dijo una vez, mis sentimientos hacía Sasuke han cambiado. Es un gran amigo, eso es todo.

Kakashi vuelve a mirar a Sasuke.

-¿Con quien sales?

-¿Quieres algún consejo? No te he visto con nadie en todos estos años.

-En realidad no me interesa. Pero dado que tienes novia, seguro que te prohíbe este tipo de lectura, devuélveme el libro.

-¿Tan pervertido es que una chica prohibiría su lectura? –pregunta Sakura intentando leer por encima del hombro de Sasuke.

-No. Sólo una con el gusto para salir con alguien como él –bromea arrancando el libro de las manos de Sasuke.

-¡Eh! Vamos, empezaba a ponerse interesante –se queja el Uchiha.

-Cómprate tus propios libros –se ríe Kakashi guardando la novela en la bolsa de su cinturón-. ¿Íbamos a desayunar?

-Sí. Naruto ya está esperando allí –anuncia Sakura sonriendo.

-Mi novia me dejaría leerlos, seguro –se dice a si mismo Sasuke, en un susurro, avanzando tras ellos.

Kakashi le mira de reojo antes de reírse con una gran carcajada.

-Sakura-chan, me alegro de que olvidaras a este tipo –dice señalándole por encima del hombro-. Es demasiado gruñón.

Sakura niega riendo.

-Te he oído –se queja Sasuke a sus espaldas metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos mientras deja escapar un suspiro.

-¿Lo ves?

-Y usted es un pervertido. Estoy rodeada de idiotas –anuncia riendo Sakura.

-No soy un pervertido.

-Déjeme su libro un momento –pide colocando una mano a la altura de su cara y obligándole a detenerse.

Kakashi la mira confuso, dudando por un momento.

-¿Para qué? No vas a quemarlo o algo así, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no –responde Sakura entre carcajadas.

Sasuke que se ha detenido junto a ellos mira a Sakura con la misma cara de confusión que Kakashi.

Lentamente Kakashi lleva su mano hasta la bolsa en su cintura y saca su libro sin dejar de mirar a Sakura con los ojos entornados.

-Vamos, es para hoy –exige ésta agitando la mano delante de sus ojos.

Con una mueca que no deja ver la máscara, Kakashi deja el libro lentamente sobre la mano de Sakura.

-Cuídalo. Por favor.

Sakura pone los ojos en blanco antes de abrirlo por una página al azar y comenzar a leer mientras pone rumbo a reunirse con Naruto.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos haces? –pregunta el ninja todavía más confundido.

Sasuke sonríe de medio lado antes de seguir a Sakura y dejar a Kakashi plantado.

-¿Qué le parece que hago? –grita Sakura sin siquiera girarse.

-Leer mi libro –responde dando una pequeña carrera para alcanzarlos.

-Por algo se dice que es un ninja inteligente –dice sin dejar de mirar el libro.

-¿Me lo vas a devolver?

-Quizás cuando acabe con él.

Kakashi abre los ojos de par en par.

-Acabas de perder tu libro –interviene Sasuke-. Sakura tiene un don para no devolver las cosas que toma prestadas.

Sakura saca la lengua burlándose de ellos.

-Me preocupa más que disfrute de su contenido –anuncia Kakashi sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-¿Por qué es algo que debería preocuparle? ¿Acaso no decía que no era un pervertido? –pregunta Sakura levantando la vista del libro y mirándole con los ojos entornados.

Kakashi se rasca la nuca y cierra los ojos en una sonrisa.

-No me refería a eso. Devuélvemelo cuando lo termines, te dejaré el siguiente.

-No tengo claro que vaya a querer el siguiente.

-Lo querrás.

Sasuke se ríe a su lado.

-Vamos. Ahí está Naruto –dice señalando al rubio.

Kakashi mira una última vez a Sakura, que camina enfrascada en la lectura.

-Lo querrás –susurra para sí mismo.

-o-

-o-

Un golpe en su puerta le hace despertar para darse cuenta de que se ha quedado dormido sobre el sofá.

Arrastra los pies hasta la puerta de la entrada y, sin mirar quién ha llamado, la abre.

-¿Sakura?

La kunoichi agita el libro de tapas naranjas delante de la cara, todavía adormilada, de Kakashi.

-¿Dormía?

-Sí.

-¿A estas horas?

-Me quedé dormido.

-Le traigo el libro –dice sin dejar de agitarlo frente a su cara.

-¿Has terminado con él? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Sí.

-Te lo llevaste esta mañana.

-¿Cuánto tarda en leerse uno de estos libros, sensei?

-Hmmp –se queja apartándose para dejarla pasar-. Intento disfrutar de la lectura. No devorarla.

Sakura sonríe y le golpea en la cabeza con el libro mientras entra al apartamento de Kakashi.

-¿Y bien? –pregunta Kakashi cerrando la puerta.

-Sigo pensando que es un pervertido –dice cruzándose de brazos.

Kakashi rompe a reír en carcajadas. Sakura la mira sonriendo.

-Está bien, puede parar.

-Volveré a preguntar… ¿y bien?

-Y bien… ¿qué?

-¿Te ha gustado? ¿Quieres que te deje el siguiente?

-Mmmm….

Kakashi vuelve a reír, está vez más suave.

-Vamos, no te cortes. Ya eres mayorcita. Puedes leer este tipo de literatura. Nadie te va a decir nada. Eres toda una mujer.

-No vaya de guay. No le pega.

Kakashi deja de reír y la mira fijamente.

-¿Qué edad tienes ya, Sakura?

-¿No sabe qué edad tengo?

-¿Veintitrés? ¿Veinticuatro? –aventura mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Veinticinco.

-¿Veinticinco ya?

-No se pase, viejo.

Kakashi la mira sorprendido y levantando las manos en rendición.

-No lo decía por eso. Pero gracias, siempre me haces sentir muy bien con todos esos bonitos adjetivos: Viejo, pervertido, vago, asocial…

-Hay otros, si quiere.

-Es igual. Déjalo ahí. ¿Quieres el siguiente libro o no?

-Lo quiero –confiesa poniéndose colorada.

-Así se habla.

Kakashi pasa por su lado revolviéndola el pelo rosado antes de alejarse hacía una estantería.

-Son sólo tres. Jiraiya nunca terminó el cuarto.

-Quizás usted podría seguir su legado –dice acercándose hasta la estantería.

-Naaaah. Soy más de leer que de escribir.

Saca un libro de la estantería y se lo tiende a Sakura.

-Gracias.

-Y….

-¿Sí? –pregunta intrigada.

-Volviendo a lo de antes... –Kakashi muestra cierto nerviosismo y dudas.

-¿Qué es lo de antes?

-Veinticinco años…

-Sí.

-Hay dos pelis de la saga. ¿Quieres verlas?

-¿Quiere que vea porno con usted? –pregunta sorprendida.

Kakashi se pone colorado y niega con la cabeza con gran rapidez.

-No, no es porno –asegura agitando las manos-. Es cierto que los libros tienen… escenas eróticas, pero las películas se basan más en la relación amorosa de los protagonistas.

-Aja.

-Por otra parte –dice recuperando la compostura-. En ningún momento me refería a verlas juntos. Te estaba ofreciendo dejártelas.

Ahora es Sakura la que se pone colorada y baja la mirada. Kakashi la mira en silencio unos segundos, para luego romper a reír de nuevo.

-Hay un cine… es en un pueblo cercano. En un par de días pondrán la primera película. Justo se cumplen no sé cuantos años de su estreno. –Sakura levanta la mirada para verle de nuevo-. ¿Quieres venir a verla conmigo?

Sakura le mira con un mohín.

-¿Promete que no es porno?

Kakashi levanta una mano en muestra de promesa.

-No te llevaría a ver nada raro.

Sakura baja la mirada hasta el libro entre sus manos, del que pasa algunas hojas rápidamente.

-Está bien. Pero tendrá que dejarme el otro libro, querría haberme leído los libros antes de ver las películas.

-Ya has leído el libro que corresponde a esa película.

-Ya, pero quiero seguir leyéndolo con la idea que me he hecho en la cabeza, no cómo los haya plasmado alguien en una película.

Kakashi sonríe. Se gira de nuevo hacía la estantería y saca otro libro.

-Aquí lo tienes –se lo entrega con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Kakashi se aleja de la estantería.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No. Gracias –responde siguiéndole.

-¿Y quién es tu personaje favorito.

-¿Eh?

-Del libro. ¿Quién es tu personaje favorito? –dice apoyándose en la mesa del centro del salón.

Sakura recupera el color rosado en las mejillas y baja la mirada.

-Vamos, te estoy preguntando por un personaje, no por una escena erótica –pregunta cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

-Me da vergüenza hablar de eso con usted.

-¿Conmigo? –pregunta algo sorprendido.

-Es… mi profesor.

-Ex profesor. Vamos Sakura, tienes veinticinco años, y yo no tengo a nadie con quien hablar de los libros desde que Jiraiya…

Sakura le mira en silencio unos segundos.

-Me gusta el hermano de la protagonista. Hace muy buena pareja con la chica de la aldea vecina.

Kakashi sonríe cerrando los ojos.

-Sí. Yo también lo creo.

-Kakashi sensei… ¿qué edad tiene?

Kakashi se acerca hasta ella y la mira fijamente.

-Antes me has regañado por no saber tu edad.

-Nunca nos la ha dicho.

-Tú tampoco me lo has dicho nunca.

-Era mi profesor. Seguro que tenía un informe completo sobre mí.

La mira en silencio, con un gesto bastante serio.

-Es cierto… -se lleva la mano a la barbilla, que se rasca a través de la máscara-. Te saco catorce años. Quizás soy un poco viejo para llevarte al cine. Seguro que la gente piensa que es raro que un viejo lleve a una chica tan joven a ver ese tipo de películas. No sé si sería mejor que lo canceláramos… es posible que-

Sakura se aguanta la risa con el monologo de Kakashi, que sigue hablando con la mirada puesta en el techo.

De pronto no puede aguantar más, se le escapa una carcajada a la vez que pone una mano sobre el hombro de Kakashi y se inclina sobre él apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del ninja, donde deja escapar unas lágrimas de risa que mojan la camiseta de Kakashi.

Éste, por fin rompe el monologo. Guarda silencio y baja la cabeza para verla reírse. Se tensa por un momento.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta nervioso.

-Deja de decir tonterías –es la respuesta de Sakura que todavía se ríe-. No eres viejo. Y da igual lo que piensen los demás. Si la invitación sigue en pie, yo quiero ir al cine contigo.

-¿Invitación? –pregunta confuso.

-¿No pensabas invitarme? ¿Vas a dejar que yo pague la entrada?

-No lo había pensado.

-¿Es la forma que tienes de invitarme a salir? En verdad necesitas algún consejo de Sasuke.

-¿Qué? Yo… no había pensado…

Sakura ríe de nuevo fuertemente.

-Kakashi, es muy fácil tomarte el pelo.

Kakashi deja escapar un suspiro.

-Pensaba que te daba vergüenza hablar conmigo. Pero te estás riendo bien de mi –dice frotándose la nuca.

-Contigo es fácil. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Kakashi la mira sonriendo y algo colorado.

-Sí. Eso parece.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Eres demasiado viejo para llevarme al cine o no?

-Yo pago el cine, tú las palomitas.

-Me parece justo –dice Sakura acercándose a él, poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un beso sobre la mejilla enmascarada-. Me voy a seguir leyendo –dice agitando los dos libros por encima de su cabeza mientras avanza hacía la puerta.

-¡Oye! –grita Kakashi haciéndola detenerse justo delante de la puerta.

-¿Sí? –pregunta sin girarse.

-¿Cuál es tu escena favorita del libro? –pregunta pasándose una mano nerviosa por el pelo.

-No tengo demasiada experiencia como para contestar a eso.

-Eso es una excusa absurda y-

-Quizás podrías enseñarme algo tras la película –le interrumpe mientras sale del apartamento y cierra tras de sí.

Kakashi abre los ojos de par en par ante la respuesta y se queda sonriendo tontamente tras las máscara.

 **:::::**

 **:::**


	35. No quiere verte

**·**

 **:::::**

 **No quiere verte**

 **:::::**

Se arrastró hasta la puerta y llamó. Era absurdo tener que llamar en vez de entrar directamente, pero sentía que debía hacerlo así.

Espero pasándose las manos con gran nerviosismo por el pelo revolviendo la, ya de por sí, gran despeinada melena plateada.

-Hola –dijo un chico de cinco años mirándole cabreado.

-Hola –saludó intentando entrar sorteando al niño.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntó el chico cruzándose de brazos y con el gesto más serio del que era capaz.

-Necesito hablar con tu madre.

-No –sentenció firmemente y con un gesto que no daba lugar a dudas.

-¿Eh?

-Ella no quiere que entres. No quiere verte por aquí. Lo dijo.

-Sé lo que dijo. Pero necesito hablar con ella. Déjame pasar.

-No.

-Vivo aquí.

-Ahora mismo no.

Kakashi abrió los ojos de par en par ante esa afirmación y la negativa rotunda del niño a dejarle entrar.

-Me hizo prometer que no te dejaría pasar mientras estuviera fuera comprando –explica el chico.

-No está fuera. Puedo oírla en la cocina. Aparta enano –pidió, consiguiendo mover un poco al muchacho con cuidado.

-¡Qué no! –gritó agarrándose a una de las piernas de Kakashi para detenerle.

Kakashi se rió y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-¿Ni por una bolsa de chuches? –preguntó el shinobi haciendo balancear entre sus dedos una bolsa llena de chucherías.

El chico miró con cara de sufrimiento.

-No. Ni por una bolsa de chuches –anunció apartando la mirada.

Kakashi bajó la mirada y sonrió bajo la máscara. En ese momento Buru se dejó ver a lo lejos, en el salón.

-¿Buru? Buru ven aquí por favor –pidió Kakashi desde la puerta.

El ninken le miró con desgana y pasó de largo. Kakashi negó con la cabeza antes de dejar escapar otro largo suspiro.

-¿Sakura? –gritó intentado que le escuchara.

-No puede oírte –dijo el chico volviendo a cruzarse de brazos y sonriendo por haber conseguido detenerle.

-¡Sakura!

-Ya te he dicho que no puede oírte. Y no quiere verte por aquí. Ni hablar contigo.

-Creo que exageras un poco –dijo mirándole incrédulo.

-Tampoco me deja hablar contigo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Dice que no se callarme las cosas.

-Aja –sonrió poniéndose de puntillas a la altura del chico-. Mira, es importante. Necesito hablar con tu madre.

-Lo siento, pero hoy no hay nada más importante que esto –sentenció el niño dando un pisotón en el suelo cual juez con un martillo.

-Me alegra que pienses que no hay nada más importante que… esto –dijo levantándose y moviendo las manos para abarcar un espacio sin acotar que representaba el "esto"- pero como Hokage sí que existen otras cosas más importantes que "esto" –repitió haciendo el mismo gesto- y que me obligan a hablar con tu madre a pesar de todo.

-¡Cariño, pensé que habías dicho que me ayudarías! ¿Vienes? –gritó Sakura desde la cocina.

Kakashi dio un paso metiendo medio cuerpo en el apartamento.

-¡Se refiere a mi! –gritó el chico dándole un empujón que no le movió lo más mínimo pero que le hizo detenerse.

-Lo sé. Mira campeón –dijo volviendo a arrodillarse frente al chico- haremos un trato: Yo prometo no entrar, pero tú vas a buscarla y la traes, ¿ok?

-Pero es que ella dijo que no quería verte –respondió con un puchero el niño, dejando, por primera vez, a un lado la faceta de chico duro y seguro de lo que hacía.

Kakashi pasó una de sus manos por la melena del chico y sonrío cariñosamente.

-Seguro que puede hacer una excepción. Dile que es importante, que ha venido el Hokage, no Kakashi.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó nervioso mirándole a los ojos.

-Seguro.

Kakashi se incorporó y retrocedió el paso que antes le había dejado con medio cuerpo dentro, para cumplir su promesa de mantenerse fuera de la casa.

-Está bien, iré a decírselo –concedió el niño y se alejó.

-¡Oye! –le llamó Kakashi desde la puerta cumpliendo su promesa- ¿No vas a darle un beso a tu padre?

El chico se paró de golpe, se giró sobre sus talones y corrió de vuelta a la entrada. Sonrío y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a Kakashi, que se acuclilló para ponérselo fácil.

-Venga, avisa a mama –pidió Kakashi dándole un suave azote en el culo.

El niño volvió a correr hacía el interior de la casa. Kakashi sin cruzar el umbral se asomó y vio sobre la mesita de la entrada un cuenco con caramelos. Miró el pasillo por el que su chico había desaparecido y metió la mano para tomar un par de caramelos.

Desenvolvió uno, se bajó la máscara y lo metió en su boca antes de volver a subirla.

En ese momento apareció Sakura, con cara de pocos amigos, con una camiseta de jounin demasiado grande, algo desgastada y remangada hasta los codos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya te dije que no te quería por aquí –dijo molesta.

-Perdona –se disculpó Kakashi sonriendo y rascándose la nuca nervioso.

-¿Qué es eso de que ha venido el Hokage y no Kakashi? –se detuvo un par de pasos antes de llegar a la puerta y se cruzó de brazos como hiciera su hijo.

-Vamos, vamos. No creo que sea para tanto. ¿No vas a darme ni un beso?

-Estoy llena de harina –sentenció como la mejor de la excusas.

-Entonces déjame que te lo dé yo a ti –pidió dando un paso hacía el interior.

Sakura levantó una mano con el dedo índice apuntando hacía arriba a modo de advertencia para que se detuviera.

-No se te ocurra entrar.

-Está bien, está bien –concedió Kakashi retrocediendo.

-¿A qué has venido? –preguntó relajándose un poco la pelirrosa.

-Tengo una gran noticia para ti.

-¿Y no puede esperar? Tengo bastante jaleo hoy.

-Ya lo veo –dijo sonriendo y mirándola de arriba abajo evaluando cuánta harina llevaba encima-. En realidad no puede esperar. Necesito que firmes esto cuanto antes –pidió sacando un pergamino de la bolsa del cinturón.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó curiosa Sakura, tomándolo y desenrollándolo.

-Es el contrato por el cual te convertirás en la nueva directora del hospital. Tsunade lo ha redactado y preparado sólo a falta de tu firma.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y por un momento sus piernas le fallaron provocando un pequeño traspiés. Kakashi olvidó la promesa de no entrar y dio un gran paso para sujetarla por los codos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado y obligándola a recostarse contra su pecho- ¿vamos al hospital? –en su voz un nerviosismo inusual hizo reír a Sakura.

-No. No es eso, tonto. Sólo ha sido la sorpresa.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó Kakashi tocando el abultado vientre de Sakura y acariciándola el cuello con la otra mano.

-Seguro. Explícame eso de "directora del hospital" –pidió Sakura dejándose mimar por Kakashi-. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada antes?

-No sabía nada hasta hace un par de horas. Tsunade lo guardaba en secreto.

-¿Y tiene que ser justo hoy? –preguntó en un tono casi triste.

-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó a su vez Kakashi riendo.

-Porque hoy es tu día. Las sorpresas te las tienes que llevar tú, no yo.

Kakashi se rió suavemente sin dejar de acariciar el vientre de Sakura.

-¿Qué mas da eso?

-Así es imposible preparar una tarta ni nada. Y si encima vienes, ni siquiera podremos decorar la casa. Podías haber mandado a cualquier otra persona.

-No hace falta que prepares nada. Y por lo de venir a casa… quería darte yo la noticia. Además tienes un pequeño ayudante que cumple muy bien su cometido. No iba a dejarme entrar ni a cambio de una bolsa de chuches.

-¿Le has traído chuches? –preguntó algo molesta Sakura.

-Claro. Sé cómo se pone cuando se prepara una sorpresa en casa. Es imposible. Necesitaba algo con lo que sobornarle. Pero no ha funcionado –explicó bajándose la máscara para besar el cuello de Sakura donde había estado acariciándola.

La mano que aún reposa sobre el vientre sube hasta cubrir uno de los pechos de Sakura.

-Para. Puede vernos cualquiera –dijo sonrojándose.

Kakashi, sin soltarla y de una suave patada, cerró la puerta de la entrada.

-Puede venir en cualquier momento.

-¿Hum? –consiguió gruñir a modo de pregunta pasando una de sus manos bajo la camiseta de Sakura.

-Tu hijo. Sakumo está en casa. ¿Te lo recuerdo?

-Está entretenido en la cocina.

-Kakashi… -dejó escapar casi en un gemido que encendió más al shinobi-. Kakashi tengo mucho que hacer.

-Lo sé, lo sé –admitió sin dejar de besarla el cuello-. Pero estás preciosa, no puedo evitarlo.

-Tendrás que evitarlo. Además, no seas pelota, no estoy preciosa. Estoy enorme –dijo con la voz entrecortada y poniendo los ojos en blanco por el placer de las caricias-. Detente.

-¿Segura? –preguntó el ninja bajando sus manos hasta las caderas de Sakura y dejando que una de ellas se colara por debajo del elástico del pantalón.

-Sí –resolvió haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y separándose de Kakashi-. Ya te lo dije. Hoy no puedes venir por aquí. Tengo mucho que hacer si quiero tenerlo todo listo para esta noche.

Sakura le miró desafiante y se acomodó la camiseta que Kakashi había levantado buscando sus pechos. Éste sonrió mostrando una blanca y perfecta dentadura.

-Está bien. Esperaré hasta esta noche. ¿Serás mi regalo sorpresa? –preguntó Kakashi mirándola con picardía.

-Si ya lo sabes no es sorpresa –gruñó Sakura cruzándose de brazos de nuevo.

-Me haré el sorprendido.

-Vete –pidió señalando fuera de la casa.

-Me voy. Léete el contrato, fírmalo y házmelo llegar al despacho.

-Lo haré. Pero vete –insistió Sakura.

Kakashi se acercó hasta ella para robarle un beso antes de ponerse la máscara de vuelta su sitio.

-Te quiero –dijo saliendo por la puerta-. Por cierto, dile al enano que no se pase. No me has echado de casa, sólo estáis preparando alguna rara y loca sorpresa por mi cumpleaños –comentó dándose la vuelta para volver a mirarla y sujetándose del marco de la puerta para asomar la cabeza dentro del apartamento.

-¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó Sakura confundida y empujándole fuera.

-Me ha dicho que no vivo aquí. Y pareciera estar defendiendo tu honor como si yo hubiera cometido el peor de los errores que un marido pudiera cometer.

Sakura rompió a reír sin dejar de mirarle.

-Ya sabemos de parte de quién se pondría si haces algo malo –comentó riendo.

-Claro que se pondría de tu parte. Le concedes todos los caprichos.

-Mira quien habla. El que ha traído una bolsa de chuches para sobornar a su propio hijo –respondió Sakura en tono de fingida molestia.

Kakashi rió suavemente y la volvió a tomar por la cintura antes de besarla suavemente, y a través de la máscara, en la nariz.

-Esta noche no te escapas –declaró antes de soltarla y desaparecer en una nube de polvo y hojas.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **PD:** yomii20, no es exactamente un "kakasaku + ninken + hijos" pero creo que quedó chulo y está dentro de la línea.


	36. Rokudaime's style

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Rokudaime's style**

 **:::::**

Kakashi cruza apresuradamente la puerta de la sala de reuniones con su haori y el sombrero que le identifican como Sexto Hokage de Konoha.

Los otros cuatro Kages de las grandes naciones ya están dentro, esperando.

-Perdonen. Tuve unos asuntos familiares que atender –se disculpa tomando asiento.

-No hay problema. Pero es curioso que siempre llegue tarde cuando estamos en su aldea –comenta Darui, el nuevo Raikage.

-Bueno, es difícil tener asuntos familiares cuando uno está fuera de casa –defiende Gaara, Kazekage de Suna.

-Excepto en su caso, que también acaba de llegar –interviene Mei Terumï, Mizukage de Kirigakure.

Gaara mira con desgana a Mei.

-Es cierto, también me disculpo. Pero desde que mi hermana vive aquí es difícil para mí verla tanto como me gustaría. Supongo que también se pueden tener asuntos familiares fuera de la aldea.

-Caballeros y señoritas, ¿vamos a discutir sobre motivos para llegar tarde, o vamos a comenzar la reunión? –pregunta el Kage de la roca.

-Está bien, empecemos –anuncia Kakashi.

-o-

-¡Yumiko! –llama Sakura desde la habitación.

La niña pequeña, de menos de tres años, baja del sofá de un saltó y corre hasta el salón.

- _¿Ti?_

-Tienes que recoger todo esto. O no podrás jugar con tu hermano cuando vuelva de la academia.

- _Pedo_ mama…

-No hay peros, recoge.

-Papa… -dice señalando la puerta.

-Ni papa, ni mama, recoge.

Sakura sale de la habitación dejando a Yumiko mirando a su alrededor en busca de una forma de librarse de recoger.

-o-

-Ese tipo de colaboración no funcionara –exclama el Raikage.

-Funcionará, siempre que estemos de acuerdo –comenta Kurotsuchi, la Tsuchikage de Iwa.

-Habría que aceptar que hay aldeas mejor preparadas que otras, y en función a eso ajustar las cifras, pero podría funcionar –añade Gaara.

Kakashi mira a Mei, que se ha quedado mirando por la ventana sin decir nada.

-Mizukage, ¿usted qué piensa? –decide por fin preguntar.

-Que me hago mayor para seguir aquí –responde sin ningún tipo de emoción.

Los otros Kages que habían estado discutiendo acaloradamente se quedan mudos y la miran fijamente.

-¿Estás pensando en retirarte? –pregunta el Raikage con cierto tono de mofa en la voz.

-Quizás. Es posible. Hecho en falta ciertas cosas en mi vida –contesta mirando por la ventana.

-Mei, ¿quiere que hagamos un descanso? –ofrece Kakashi.

-Sí. Estaría bien.

-o-

-Yumiko, ¿dónde está tu padre?

-No _zé. Ze dezpe'tó,_ grito _mieda vadias_ veces _,_ y _ze_ fue _._

-¿Se fue? ¿A dónde se fue?

- _Ze_ llevó _zu_ bata y _zu zombredo._

Sakura abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Quieres decir que se fue al trabajo?

- _Zí._

-Yumiko, cariño, ¿papa sabe que estuviste jugando con él mientras dormía?

La pequeña se encoge de hombros.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a buscar a papa.

- _¿Po'_ qué?

-o-

-¿Qué edad tiene tu hija pequeña? –pregunta la Mizukage a Kakashi mirando por la ventana.

-Menos de tres años.

-Eso lo explica todo –responde sonriendo.

-¿Eh?

-¿Continuamos? –interrumpe Gaara entrando a la sala de reunión-. Creo que deberíamos… -mira fijamente a Kakashi por un momento-, continuar.

-Sí, claro –responde éste alejándose de la ventana y volviendo a sentarse en su sitio mientras entran los otros dos Kages.

No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando. Pero todos, menos Mei, le miraban raro. Diría que parecían aguantarse la risa.

-o-

-Le digo que está reunido.

-Me da igual. Necesitamos entrar –pedía una Sakura con Yumiko en brazos.

-Pero señora Hatake…

-No. Ni señora Hatake ni leches, necesito entrar.

-No puedo dejarles entrar –sentencia la secretaria.

Sakura hace caso omiso a la secretaría y llama a la puerta. Espera unos segundos y una voz en el interior le da paso.

Cuando entra, Sakura se queda congelada en la puerta mirando el sombrero de Hokage sobre la mesa de reuniones. Yumiko comienza a moverse para bajar de sus brazos.

-¡Papa! –grita la niña bajando al suelo y corriendo hacía Kakashi, que se agacha para cogerla en brazos.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura? –pregunta extrañado por su presencia en la reunión de los cinco Kages.

-Papa no he _te'minado_ –dice la niña llevando sus manos al pelo de Kakashi.

-¿Terminado qué? –pregunta todavía más confuso.

En ese momento la Tsuchikage comienza a reír en grandes carcajadas.

-Ahora tiene sentido –dice cuando consigue dejar de reír.

-Sí –comenta el Raikage-. De verdad pensaba que tenía mal gusto.

-Era obvio que era algo que había hecho su hija –interviene la Mizukage.

-Yo estoy cansado de ver eso en Shikamaru –añade Gaara.

Kakashi mira a Sakura interrogante. Que se acerca hasta su lado, toma el sombrero de Hokage de la mesa y se lo pone.

-Creo que dejaremos la reunión para otro momento –propone la Mizukage.

-Sí. Será lo mejor –coincide Gaara-. Me voy a ver a mi sobrina. Me ha dado envidia el estilo.

-Lo siento Gaara, no tienes el pelo tan largo como para llevar ese estilo –le sigue la broma Sakura.

Kakashi mira a todos sin entender nada y se retira el sombrero antes de llevarse una mano al pelo.

-¿Qué leches… -deja la frase a medias mirando a Yumiko que carga en brazos.

-No he _te'minado_ –insiste la niña.

-¿Qué le has hecho a papa? –pregunta Kakashi.

-Creo que aprendió a hacer trenzas ayer y, bueno, aprovechó que dormías... –comenta Sakura aguantando la risa.

-Ya veo.

Kakashi baja a Yumiko al suelo mientras los demás Kages abandonan la habitación.

-Ahora entiendo esas miradas.

-Siéntate anda –pide Sakura poniéndose a su espalda. Kakashi obedece y ella comienza a deshacer las trencitas de cada mechón de pelo de Kakashi.

-Eres una artista –dice Kakashi mirando a Yumiko-. Pero papa preferiría que le avisarás de estás cosas.

-No _quedía dezpe'ta'te_ –dice con un gesto triste.

-Ya cariño, pero papa no puede ir así a trabajar –le regaña Sakura.

-Pedo yo no _quedía dezpe'ta'le_ –insiste la niña al borde de las lágrimas.

Kakashi mira a Sakura sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-Está bien. Ven aquí princesa –pide Kakashi golpeando suavemente su pierna. Yumiko se acerca con un puchero.

-No te pongas triste. Ha quedado muy bonito. Gaara ha ido a que Remi le haga lo mismo. Le ha dado envidia –bromea Kakashi tomando a Yumiko y poniéndola sobre sus rodillas-. Papa ha sido el más guapo de la reunión.

-No la alientes. O lo hará cada día –pide Sakura.

-No hay problema. Quizás es hora de cambiar de peinado –responde guiñándole un ojo a Yumiko.

-Zíiiii –grita la niña estirando las manos.

Kakashi la abraza y le da un gran beso en la cabeza.

Mientras, Sakura, sigue deshaciendo trencitas.

-o-

-Eso es lo que yo necesito –dice Mei a la Tsuchikage.

-¿Un nuevo peinado?

-No. Alguien que me haga trencitas mientras duermo –sentencia melancólica.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA:** Drabble familiar, que sé que os gustan mucho :P


	37. La mejor opción

**·**

 **:::::**

 **La mejor opción**

 **:::::**

-Hokage-sama sé que no estaba planeado, pero es la mejor opción –comenta Shikamaru poniendo delante suya una pila de papeles.

-Lo que tú creas estará bien –responde Kakashi tomando una pluma y comenzando a firmarlos con desgana.

-Esta tarde hay reunión con los dirigentes de ANBU.

-Vale.

-Y mañana tendremos que reunirnos con el Daimyō del país.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta levantando la cabeza para mirarle con odio.

-Ya sabe que-·

El ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta interrumpe la conversación.

Sin esperar invitación Sakura abre la puerta y camina hasta el centro de la habitación, allí se detiene con la respiración algo agitada.

-Tengo que hablar con usted, Kakashi –anuncia mirándole fijamente.

Kakashi mira a Sakura y luego a Shikamaru.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta el Hokage al ver a Sakura con la respiración agitada.

-Sí. Vengo de entrenar. Eso es todo.

-¿A estas horas? –pregunta Shikamaru al lado de Kakashi.

-Sí. A estas horas, ¿algún problema? –responde irritada.

-No –contestan los hombres con sencillez.

Kakashi la mira entornando los ojos.

-¿Qué querías? –pregunta desde su silla.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas? –pregunta ésta a su vez mirando a Shikamaru.

-Sí, claro –concede mirándola interrogante antes de dirigirle una mirada al chico Nara para indicarle que salga de la sala.

El aludido deja escapar un ruidoso suspiro, recoge unos papeles y se va de la sala arrastrando los pies.

Ambos miran en silencio como desaparece y cierra tras de sí.

-¿Y bien? –pregunta Kakashi todavía desde su silla.

-Sé que no hemos hablado de ello, y bueno, está bien, no importa. O más bien no importaba –se corrige a si misma, habla rápido y atropelladamente-. Somos amigos, nos llevamos muy bien, esas cosas pasan.

Kakashi parece tensarse.

-Mira, no espero nada de ti, pero creo que deberías saberlo.

-¿Saber qué? –pregunta confuso y nervioso.

-No sé cómo decirlo –confiesa ella, en pie frente al escritorio.

-¿Sales con alguien? Es lo que me quieres decir –pregunta tensándose aún más.

-No. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Kakashi parece perder la tensión de golpe.

-Porque estamos hablando a solas. Si fuera algo del trabajo no habrías pedido que se fuera Shikamaru.

-No. No estoy saliendo con nadie –responde sorprendida por la deducción.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé cómo decirlo –repite Sakura jugando nerviosamente con las manos y la mirada en el suelo.

-Eso ya lo has dicho –repite a su vez Kakashi levantándose de la silla y acercándose a ella.

Cuando está a un par de pasos de ella Sakura retrocede.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunta el Hokage ante el nerviosismo de la kunoichi.

-Sí.

-Si te arrepientes de-·

-No. No es eso –le corta.

La pelirrosa deja escapar un gran suspiro antes de subir la mirada hasta los ojos oscuros de él.

-Creí que estábamos bien. Entiendo que fue algo… atípico –utiliza el adjetivo sin mucha convicción-, y no tengo ningún problema en hablar de ello y-·

-Tenemos un problema –vuelve a cortarle.

-¿Un problema? –pregunta entre sorprendido y confuso.

-Bueno no quiero decir que sea un problema. Es más bien… -se queda en silencio pensando la palabra correcta-, un asunto. Sí. Eso. Un asunto.

-¿Un asunto? –repite Kakashi mirándola crípticamente y volviendo a avanzar los dos pasos que los separan.

A los que Sakura retrocede de nuevo.

-Sakura, ¿he hecho algo para que me rehuyas? –pregunta no sin cierto nerviosismo-. Quiero decir, a parte de lo obvio, pero de eso hace ya unas semanas y hasta ahora no parecías molesta.

-Tenemos un asunto –repite ella negando con la cabeza.

-Un asunto –repite él-. ¿Qué clase de asunto?

-Un asunto de unas cuatro semanas.

-¿Qué quieres-·

De golpe guarda silencio. Ha comprendido el mensaje. Y por un momento se pone blanco y retrocede hasta el borde de su escritorio donde se apoya para no caer.

-¿Estás diciendo que-·

-Sí –le corta-. Es lo que estoy diciendo. Exactamente –añade llevándose una mano al vientre.

El Hokage se pasa las manos por el pelo y deja escapar un suspiro. Sakura le da un par de minutos para que asimile la noticia. Ella necesitó unos cuantos más.

-Sí… Sé que no necesito tu permiso, pero yo…

-¿Sí? –pregunta todavía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Yo quisiera tener al niño.

-Claro que lo tendrás –responde como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo aunque sigue sin estar completamente presente-. ¿Por qué no ibas a tenerlo?

-Como he dicho, no espero nada de ti, pero creí que deberías saberlo –retoma la conversación.

-Espera, ¿cómo que no esperas nada de mí? –pregunta volviendo en sí.

-Entiendo que fue una noche tonta, habíamos bebido, nos estábamos divirtiendo-·

-No es que fuéramos borrachos, ambos sabíamos lo que hacíamos –la interrumpe molesto.

-Bueno, sí. Pero no quiero que por algo así ahora asumas responsabilidades que no necesitas. Eres Hokage y entiendo-·

-¿Qué no necesito? ¿De qué estás hablando? Ni siquiera has escuchado lo que pienso y ya has decidido por mí –dice bastante molesto levantándose del escritorio para, de algún modo, conseguir superioridad gracias a la altura.

-¿Eh? –exclama sintiéndose pequeñita frente a él.

-¿Has pensado por un momento que quizás quiero asumir esas responsabilidades? –pregunta acercándose a ella.

-Kakashi no es necesario, de verdad. Lo entiendo, tú tienes tu vida, no eres del tipo que se ata a nadie ni nada –argumenta sin moverse del sitio.

-¿Qué dices? Soy Hokage, eso es lo más atado que puede estar alguien a algo. Estoy atado a toda una aldea –responde sin enfado pero cargando su argumento de una seriedad inusual en él.

-No querías ser Hokage.

Kakashi la mira interrogante, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho antes de responder.

-Si realmente no lo hubiera querido, no lo habría sido –responde con dureza-. Puede que no fuera mi meta, ni mi sueño, pero si acepté ser Hokage es por algo.

-¿Entonces por qué no paras de quejarte? –pregunta confundida.

-Porque es divertido. Bueno, y por todo el papeleo. Pero eso es otro asunto –responde sin perder la seriedad a pesar de la respuesta-. Oh, vamos, no puedes creer en serio que te voy a dejar sola en esto.

-¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?

-Que quiero asumir esas responsabilidades.

-Tu cara hace unos minutos no parecía decir eso –responde señalando la mesa donde había tenido que apoyarse poco antes.

-Bueno, debo reconocer que no era el modo en que había planeado formar una familia. ¿O tú esperabas algo así?

-¿Tener un hijo de mi ex profesor? –pregunta con ironía-. No. La verdad es que no -responde dejando a un lado la ironía al darse cuenta de que era exactamente lo que trataba de decirle él, y que ella había pasado por el mismo momento de pánico.

-Uno no espera dejar embarazada a su ex alumna la única vez que se va a la cama con ella.

-Por eso mismo, lo entiendo. No quiero atarte a nosotros porque una vez _nos fuéramos a la cama_ –usa la misma expresión que él ha usado.

-Sigues con lo mismo –se lamenta casi en un susurro-. Supongo que lo normal es tener los hijos después de haber empezado una relación –dice ignorando el comentario de Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-Eso no es un problema hoy en día. Las cosas no son como antes. Una madre soltera no tiene problemas para salir adelante.

-¿Y si tuviera el pelo plateado? –pregunta entre divertido y serio-. ¿Cómo lo explicarías?

-Hay más gente con el pelo plateado.

-Yo soy casi un clon de mi padre, ¿y si-·

-Ventajas de que lleves máscara –le corta-, la gente no se dará cuenta si se pareciera a ti –responde adivinando su pregunta.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Estás embarazada? –pregunta realmente confuso, acercándose a ella de nuevo hasta cogerla por los hombros para no dejarla retroceder.

-Sí –contesta temblando levemente y fijando sus ojos jade en los de él por primera vez desde que bajara la mirada-. Estoy algo nerviosa y quizás pueda parecer que bromeo, pero nunca te engañaría con algo así.

-¿Entonces vamos a tener un hijo? –pregunta sin quitar su mirada de la de ella.

-Sí.

-¿Me dejarás participar en ello?

-Si es lo que quieres –responde con timidez y algo asustada por la intensidad con que es observada por Kakashi.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó? –pregunta apretando su agarre sobre los hombros de la kunoichi.

-¿Te refieres a habernos acostado medio borrachos? –pregunta en respuesta tragando saliva.

-No estábamos medio borrachos. Eso sólo fue una excusa –defiende molesto-. Vamos, acéptalo –pide soltándola y comenzando a moverse por la habitación-. Era lógico que pasara. Últimamente siempre estamos juntos y… bueno no sé, al menos por mi parte, parecía lógico.

Sakura le mira en silencio, pensando en una respuesta, pero sin encontrarla. Kakashi rompe el silencio.

-Vale, lo hemos hecho al revés. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea tarde –comenta parándose frente a ella de nuevo.

-¿Tarde para qué?

-Para intentarlo.

-¿Qué? –pregunta sorprendida.

-Quiero decir, si quieres, claro.

-¿Me estás pidiendo salir? ¿o algo así?

-Por el bien de nuestro hijo, claro –dice con un falso tono de indiferencia-. Dicen que es importante para los niños tener un hogar tranquilo y donde reciban mucho amor.

-¿Estás bromeando? –pregunta esta vez ella.

-No bromearía sobre algo así –regresa al tono serio-. Ya te lo he dicho antes, para mí fue un paso natural. Puede que después de aquello hayamos dado un par de pasos hacía atrás, pero debes reconocer que estamos muy bien juntos.

-¿Un par de pasos hacía atrás? –pregunta Sakura con mordacidad- Te fuiste de tu propia casa sin despedirte. Amanecí en tu cama sola.

-Me fue a buscar un ANBU en mitad de la noche. No quería despertarte. Te dejé una nota por si no volvía antes del amanecer.

-No vi ninguna nota. Y nunca volviste a hablar de ello.

-Cuando regresé te habías marchado de mi casa. Pensé que te habías arrepentido y no querías verme.

-Claro que me había ido, no había nadie. _Yo_ pensé que te habías arrepentido y no querías verme –Sakura remarca el pronombre en primera persona.

-Yo nunca haría eso.

-¿Y cómo iba a saberlo?

-Porque me conoces. Eres quien mejor me conoce –responde Kakashi con sencillez.

-Y tú a mí, y sin embargo pensaste que me había arrepentido.

-Te saco catorce años, claro que podrías haberte arrepentido –argumenta apartando la vista de los ojos jade por primera vez desde que se parara delante de ella.

-Espera. Un momento. ¿De verdad llevamos cuatro semanas haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada porque los dos pensábamos que el otro se había arrepentido?

Kakashi guarda silencio sintiéndose un idiota. Sakura también. Y de nuevo es él quien rompe el silencio.

-Soy idiota.

Sakura le mira asombrada y comienza a reír. Él la mira sorprendido.

-Vamos no te rías. He sido un idiota.

-No puedo evitarlo. Llevas razón –responde todavía riendo.

-¡Eh! Al menos podías intentar negarlo.

-No puedo. Has sido un completo idiota. Pero yo también, si te sirve de consuelo –confiesa-. Hemos sido unos idiotas totales –añade riendo.

Kakashi primero la mira confundido, pero al momento empieza a reírse también. Sakura se acerca hasta él, sin dejar de reírse, y le abraza sin decir nada, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del ninja. Lo que provoca que deje de reír en seguida.

-Tenemos que trabajar en la comunicación –dice Sakura sin soltarle.

Kakashi sube sus brazos hasta rodearla por la cintura.

-¿Eso significa que me vas a dejar formar parte de vuestras vidas? –pregunta sonriendo.

-Claro, _baka_.

 **:::::**

 **:::**


	38. What if: Kakashi's dream

**·**

 **:::::**

 **What if: Kakashi's dream**

 **:::::**

-Despierta Kakashi, llegaremos tarde –grita un Obito de 41 años golpeando la puerta.

Kakashi abre los ojos de golpe y se incorpora en la cama -dos grandes ojos de color oscuro sin cicatrices en el izquierdo-.

-¿Qué hora es? –se pregunta pasándose las manos por el pelo.

-Vamos Kakashi, no puedes llegar tarde justo hoy, ese loco alumno tuyo nunca te lo perdonaría –grita Obito aporreando la puerta.

El ninja se levanta de un salto y avanza hasta la puerta. Por un momento duda si abrir es la mejor idea. No sabe porqué, pero tiene una rara sensación en el cuerpo.

-Te puedo oír ahí detrás. ¿Piensas abrir o tengo que tirar la puerta abajo?

Finalmente abre la puerta, y al otro lado Obito, vestido de Rokudaime Hokage, le mira con una media sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que finalmente vayan a nombrarle Hokage, ¿puedes creerlo? -comenta sin perder la sonrisa.

-Perdona, estoy un poco confuso hoy. ¿De quién hablamos?

-Naruto, ¿de quién si no? Vamos, Kakashi no has podido olvidarlo, hoy por fin cedo el puesto a tu ex alumno. Has insistido por años en que era la mejor idea, no has parado de repetírmelo en los últimos años. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Naruto. Sí. Claro. Hokage. Cierto.

-¿Estás bien? Se te ve… ¿cansado?

-Sí. No debí dormir bien. No sé. Es… raro. Tengo los recuerdos un poco difusos.

-Los recuerdos ¿De qué hablas? ¿Volviste a beber?

-¿Qué?

-Te tengo dicho que no bebas.

-No bebí nada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Te fuiste de fiesta con esa chica tuya?

-¿Qué chica?

-Eso digo yo, ¿qué chica? ¿Cuándo piensas presentárnosla? Llevas casi tres años con ella. No sé a qué estás esperando. No puede ser tan malo.

-Obito, no sé de qué hablas.

-Kakashi, no engañas a nadie. Al menos no engañas a Rin. Ella tiene claro que sales con alguien. Dice que llevas tres años con una sonrisa en la cara, y lleva razón. Pero estamos preocupados, que no quieras presentárnosla es mala señal.

-No estoy con nadie.

-Sabes que aunque fuera de otra aldea la aceptaríamos.

-En serio Obito, no estoy con nadie.

-Sigue diciéndolo, pero a Rin no puedes engañarla.

-¿Y dónde está Rin?

-Ya debe estar en la torre, esperándonos. Le extrañó que no hubieras pasado por casa a sacarme de la cama. Estaba preocupada y me mandó a por ti. Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres.

-No lo sé.

-Sí lo sabes.

-Dame un par de minutos y nos vamos –pide cambiando de tema e invitándole a entrar en su casa.

De vuelta a su habitación se fija en un par de cosas que no había visto antes. Un par de cosas que no entiende qué hacen en su habitación. Entre otras cosas, una foto suya en la boda de Rin y Obito, y al lado de ésta, una de sus padres con él en la ceremonia de graduación a chünin.

Levanta la foto a la altura de sus ojos y se queda mirando por unos segundos.

-Obito –le llama en un grito para que le oyera desde el salón sin dejar de mirar la foto.

-¿Sí? ¿Necesitas ayuda para ponerte los pantalones? –pregunta con burla el Hokage.

-¿Cuánto hace que Rin y tú os casasteis?

-¿Lo dices en serio? Fuiste el padrino. Normalmente eres tú quien me recuerda nuestro aniversario cuando se acerca la fecha. En verdad debiste pasar una buena juerga anoche.

-¿Cuánto? –insistió serio.

-Mmmm… ¿ocho años? –responde entrando a la habitación.

-Ocho años… -repite en un susurro.

-Sí. Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo.

-¿Mis padres…

-¿Qué pasa con tus padres? ¿Hace cuánto que no vas a cenar con ellos?

-No lo recuerdo –responde haciendo un intento por recordar-. ¿Dónde están?

-¿Cómo que dónde están? Imagino que en su casa.

-¿Dónde viven?

Obito le miró sorprendido.

-Kakashi, empiezas a preocuparme. Quizás deberías ir al hospital, que te hagan un chequeo.

-No, no. Estoy bien. Es sólo que estoy un poco confundido.

-Ya veo.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué? -pregunta confuso.

-¿Dónde están mis padres?

-Donde han estado siempre. En su casa.

-Quizás debería pasar a verlos –dice con una rara sensación en el cuerpo.

-Sí, debieras. Hoy será un gran día para mucha gente. Naruto será Hokage, Rin y yo por fin nos iremos a ese viaje que llevamos tanto tiempo posponiendo, tú irás a comer con tus padres… incluso oí a tu alumna comentándole a Naruto que tenía algo importante que contarle.

-¿Sakura?

-Claro que Sakura, ¿qué otra alumna has tenido? Madre mía, Kakashi –dice riendo y golpeando el hombro del mencionado-. Realmente estás atontado hoy.

-Sí.

-Te encuentras bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí. Sólo algo confundido –responde cogiendo su chaleco y empujándole fuera de la habitación-. Vamos, o llegaremos tarde.

Justo antes de salir por la puerta ve sobre su mesita de noche un hitai-ate rojo.

-o-

-¡Kakashi sensei! –saluda Naruto cubierto con un haori donde se puede leer Nanadaime-. Que bien que viniste. Estábamos preocupados porque llegara tarde. ¿Está todo bien?

-Ohayou gozaimasu sensei – saluda Sakura detrás de Naruto sonriendo feliz.

-Sí. Sólo me quedé dormido. Gomennasai –se disculpa éste pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-No hay problema, sólo nos preocupaste –dice Rin entrando a la habitación.

Por un momento Kakashi se queda congelado. De nuevo esa extraña sensación.

-He visto antes a tus padres, Kakashi, me dijeron que vendrían luego –comenta Rin.

Afirma con la cabeza, esa extraña sensación no le abandona.

-Kakashi, ¿estás bien? Tienes mala cara –pregunta esta vez Sakura.

-Sí. Algo cansado -responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mira que te dije que no fueras a aquella misión, ya no tienes treinta años Kakashi –le regaña Rin acercándose a él y colocándole un mechón de pelo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No necesito que me regañes –responde éste sin recordar a qué misión se refiere.

-Se le da muy bien eso –añade Obito riendo y besando a Rin en la mejilla. A lo que ésta responde golpeándole en la cabeza.

-Está bien, vamos a centrarnos en lo importante hoy. El nombramiento de Naruto –dice Sakura abrazando por la espalda al rubio.

-Lo importante… es cierto. Sakura-chan –exclama Naruto soltándose del abrazo y girándose para enfrentar a la pelirrosa-. Me prometiste que hoy me contarías algo importante.

-¿Eh?

-Me lo prometiste –insiste el próximo Hokage.

-Sí. Lo haré. Pero después de la ceremonia.

-No. Vamos, dímelo ya. Por favor.

-Naruto, mejor después. Ahora es tu momento.

-¡Dattebayo! Quiero saber cuál es la gran noticia.

Rin y Obito miran a la pareja con gran interés. Kakashi les mira como si fuera una discusión más de sus alumnos.

-¿Es sobre Sasuke? –pregunta de pronto Naruto.

-No –se apresura a negar Sakura mirando a Kakashi avergonzada-. No es sobre Sasuke.

-¿Segura?

-Créeme, no es sobre Sasuke.

-Pero sí que sales con alguien, ¿verdad?

-Sí –confiesa poniéndose roja y sin dejar de mirar a Kakashi que la mira confundido y sin devolver la complicidad que Sakura espera.

-Vamos dímelo ya, ¿qué importa?

Rin se gira para ver a Kakashi cuando nota que Sakura no le quita la mirada de encima.

-¡Kakashi! –le grita soltándose de Obito y tomándole de la barbilla enmascarada para obligarle a mirarla-. ¿Hay algo que tengas que contarnos?

Kakashi confuso sólo atina a negar.

-No me jodas –dice para si mismo Obito.

Naruto pone cara de poker sin entender nada, y justo en ese momento un moreno con el símbolo de un abanico en la espalda entra en la habitación.

-Perdón por la tardanza. ¿Me he perdido algo? –pregunta Sasuke.

-Sakura iba a decirnos con quién sale –anuncia Naruto.

Rin toma por el brazo a Kakashi y le lleva a un rincón de la habitación.

-Kakashi ¿es Sakura la chica con la que llevas casi tres años? –pregunta en un susurro.

Kakashi vuelve a negar y mira de reojo a sus ex alumnos que les miran fijamente intentando adivinar de qué hablan.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea –comenta Rin, todavía en susurros, sin apartar la mirada de Kakashi.

Éste no deja de mirar a Sakura que le mira con los ojos entornados. De algún modo intenta decirle algo, pero no logra entenderla.

-Creo que me estoy perdiendo algo –sentencia rindiéndose.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Kakashi? –pide la pelirrosa acercándose a ellos.

Kakashi la mira todavía más confuso.

-¿Sí? –pregunta inseguro.

-Sí. Vamos fuera –exige Sakura.

-¡JOOOODER! Esto no me lo esperaba –exclama Obito riendo.

-Ni yo –confiesa Rin sonriendo-. Vaya idiota. Por eso no quería contarnos quién era la chica.

-¿Están insinuando que Sakura y Kakashi están juntos? –pregunta Sasuke mirando la puerta por la que han salido los dos ninjas.

-Eso parece –responde Rin.

-Eso no puede ser –interviene Naruto-. Me lo habría dicho antes.

-o-

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Sakura molesta-. Pensé que habíamos quedado en que hoy se lo contaríamos a todos.

-¿Contarles… -pregunta dejando inacabada la frase intencionadamente buscando que ella la completara.

-¿De qué vas? Ni siquiera me has saludado cuando has entrado en la habitación.

-Sakura-chan, hoy no me encuentro muy bien, me siento… perdido. Sí he hecho algo que te haya molestado te pido perdón. Pero llevo toda la mañana con una rara sensación, algunas cosas son... distintas.

-¿Distintas? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunta preocupada.

-Sí, me encuentro bien, es sólo una sensación. Es cómo si hubiera cosas que no están en su lugar, pero por otra parte parecen estar bien, no sé.

Sakura pone una de sus manos en la frente de Kakashi y éste retrocede un paso por la sorpresa de su cercanía.

-¿Qué cosas? –pregunta la kunoichi.

-Obito.

-¿Obito es una _cosa_ que está fuera de su lugar? –pregunta confundida Sakura.

-Sí. En cierto modo. Obito, Rin, mis padres.

-No te entiendo.

-Tú y yo estamos juntos, ¿verdad? –pregunta recordando el protector rojo en su mesilla.

-Sí –responde con un gesto serio-. ¿Eso también es raro para ti?

Kakashi afirma con la cabeza.

-Yo… no lo recuerdo. No exactamente. Hay cosas que recuerdo, puedo recordarlo una vez que soy consciente de ello, y suena natural, parece natural, pero por otra parte… es cómo si todo eso fuera información nueva para mí. Hay cosas que no encajan.

Sakura le mira con seriedad. Lleva una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Kakashi y acaricia su mejilla enmascarada.

-¿Esto es raro para ti? –pregunta arrastrando suavemente la máscara fuera de su cara.

Kakashi se tensa.

-Nunca nadie me había quitado la máscara.

-Te la he quitado mil veces en estos tres años.

-No lo siento así.

Sakura se pone de puntillas y le besa suavemente.

-¿Y esto es raro? –pregunta sobre sus labios.

Kakashi cierra los ojos y la toma por las caderas para pegarla a él.

Cuando se separan, abre los ojos y traga saliva.

-Yo… no sé qué decir –responde en un susurro.

Sakura le mira con preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado Kakashi?

Éste se encoge de hombros.

-Hoy desperté… distinto. Todo esto… es como si no fuera mi mundo. Es cómo un sueño, en parte mi cerebro lo acepta y entiende que todo es así, pero por otro lado es como si nada encajara.

-¿Yo no encajo? –pregunta Sakura con tristeza.

Kakashi deja escapar un pequeño suspiro y la toma de las manos.

-No sé qué me pasa. No sé si es un sueño, o es real. Quizás sólo estoy cansado.

-Volvamos dentro, quédate al nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage, saludas a tus padres, estás un par de minutos en la celebración y vuelves a casa. Volvemos a casa.

Kakashi afirma antes de soltar sus manos y dejarla volver a la sala.

-Yo… lo siento –se disculpa con ella antes de que desaparezca tras la puerta y antes de volver a ponerse la máscara en su sitio.

-o-

Sakura se levanta del sofá, donde estaba sentada junto a Kakashi comprobando sus niveles de chakra.

-¿Te sientes cansado? –pregunta ella andando hacía la cocina.

-En realidad no. Me siento bien. No me duele nada, ni estoy cansado. No sé cómo explicarlo. Es sólo una sensación.

-¿Qué más está fuera de lugar? ¿Cómo se supone que deberían ser las cosas? –pregunta desde la cocina.

-¿Cómo?... no sé, distintas. Obito y Rin… es extraño, es raro verlos, como si no debieran estar aquí.

-¿Aquí? ¿En Konoha? –pregunta regresando con un vaso de agua que le hace beber.

-No. Era más… cómo si simplemente no debieran estar. Mis padres... ellos tampoco deberían estar –responde dejando el vaso en el suelo.

-¿Y yo?

Kakashi la mira en silencio antes de levantarse y llevar una mano al cuello de Sakura para acariciarlo.

-Desde luego tú y yo no deberíamos estar juntos.

-Hace mucho que dejaste de decir eso –dice cerrando los ojos por la agradable sensación de la caricia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?

-Casi tres años.

-¿Cómo fue?

-¿Cómo fue? –repite ella separándose un poco de él y mirándole extrañada, sin entender la pregunta.

-¿Quién dio el primer paso?

-Podría decirse que tú.

Kakashi la mira sorprendido.

-¿Qué hice?

-Te bajaste la máscara –responde sonrojándose.

-¿Eso es todo? –pregunto sonriendo.

-Bueno, eso fue el principio. Es raro hablar de esto contigo. Se supone que deberías saberlo.

-Lo siento. Hay cosas que… simplemente no vienen.

-¿No vienen?

-Cosas que simplemente no vienen a mi cabeza. Otras parecen más naturales, aparecen como recuerdos. Pero lo nuestro…

-¿No parece natural? –pregunta sin entender.

-Lo siento. En realidad estoy bastante sorprendido de que alguien como tú esté con alguien como yo, supongo.

-En ese otro mundo, al que has llamado tuyo… ¿tú y yo qué somos? ¿sólo profesor y alumna?

-No es que haya otro mundo, es como si fueran recuerdos mezclados.

-¿Y qué somos en tus recuerdos?

-Amigos.

-¿Es lo que quieres?

Kakashi da un paso adelante para acercarse a ella mientras se baja la máscara. La toma del cuello con las dos manos para evitar que se separe, y la besa con suavidad.

Sakura le agarra de la camiseta con fuerza arrugándola entre sus dedos.

-Por favor, no digas que esto no es real –pide sobre los labios de él.

-Parece real.

-Es real. Soy real –exclama dejando escapar una lágrima.

El sabor salado llega a sus bocas y Kakashi se separa de ella. Sakura se muerde el labio inferior como un niño intentando aguantar el llanto.

Él la toma por las caderas y la levanta rodeando su cintura con las piernas de ella, para volver a besarla mientras camina hacía su habitación.

Una vez allí la deja con suavidad sobre la cama y se tumba sobre ella sin dejar de besarla.

Sakura cierra los ojos dejándose acariciar por Kakashi mientras una nueva lágrima caer por el rabillo del ojo.

Poco a poco las ropas de ambos van cayendo al suelo y ambos terminan sólo cubiertos por una fina sábana blanca que se mueve al ritmo de las caderas de Kakashi contra el cuerpo de Sakura.

Tras unos minutos ella le rodea el cuello y deja escapar un suave gemido al que él se une mientras la besa con fuerza en los labios y antes de dejarse caer a su lado.

Las respiraciones de ambos vuelven a la normalidad. Kakashi pasa un brazo bajo la cabeza de Sakura y la atrae hacía su pecho obligándola a recostarse sobre él.

-No me importa si lo recuerdo o no. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Siento todo esto y siento hacerte daño. No me gusta verte llorar, nunca he podido verte llorar –dice Kakashi besando su cabeza-. Pero tampoco puedo mentirte y decir que no sucede nada.

-Estoy embarazada, Kakashi. Esa es la noticia que íbamos a darles hoy.

Kakashi se congela por un segundo.

-Yo… -deja escapar un gran suspiro-. No puedo creer que no sea capaz de recordar algo así.

-o-

Rodeado de miles de ninjas, y aún atrapado entre unas raíces que se secan por segundos, Kakashi recupera la consciencia. El tsukuyomi infinito en el que él y todos los demás habían caído ha sido anulado.

-¿Qué… ha sido todo eso? –se pregunta a si mismo llevándose las manos a la cara, dónde se toca una cicatriz vertical en el ojo izquierdo.

Frente a él Sakura sonríe al verle de vuelta.

-¡Kakashi sensei! Has despertado. Todo el mundo está despertando –exclama sonriendo-. ¡Naruto lo hemos logrado! –grita girándose para ver el rubio ayudando a la Godaime Hokage.

-Gracias Sasuke, sin tu ayuda no habría sido posible –sonríe Naruto mirando a Sasuke que ayuda a Karin, atrapada también por las raíces secas del árbol.

-Sakura, ¿qué ha pasado? –pregunta Kakashi mirándola fijamente.

-Derrotamos a Madara. Sasuke deshizo el tsukuyomi infinito –dice sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Al tomar la mano Kakashi siente una extraña sensación y tarda más de lo normal en soltarla. Sakura lo nota y le mira con extrañeza.

-¿Se encuentra bien, sensei?

Él la mira confuso y afirma con la cabeza.

-Sí. Supongo que sí.

Sakura se aleja para ayudar a Ino a salir de entre las ramas. Kakashi mira a su alrededor, todos tienen esa mirada de confusión con la que se identifica.

-Sakura –la llama.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta ésta sin soltar a Ino.

-Nada. Yo... Gracias.

Sakura le mira sorprendida antes de volver a centrar su atención en Ino.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta a la rubia que mira a su alrededor asustada.

Kakashi no deja de mirar a Sakura con una extraña sensación.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: Espero que se haya entendido. Se trata del _qué hubiera pasado si Kakashi no se hubiera salvado de caer en el tsukuyomi infinito de Madara_. Igual que todos los demás tienen sueños "bonitos", y algunos son capaces de darse cuenta de que algo está mal o raro, me imagino el de Kakashi más o menos así. Sus padres, Rin, Obito, posiblemente Minato, todos vivos, y él con Sakura. Ahora falta que al despertar, y con esa sensación de que hay algo más, se atreva a dar el paso. Eso queda para la imaginación de los lectores.


	39. En mitad de la noche

**·**

 **:::::**

 **En mitad de la noche**

 **:::::**

Dormía desde hace horas cuando sintió a Buru moverse a sus pies, dar un salto y salir corriendo hacía la puerta.

En verdad le había despertado el ruido de la puerta, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para preocuparse.

Se giró en la cama para verle cruzar el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-Ohaiyo! –saludó levantando la mano el intruso.

El ninken había vuelto sobre la cama junto a Sakura, tras saludar a su verdadero dueño.

Le miró en silencio unos segundos desde debajo de las mantas y miró por la ventana. Estaba diluviando ahí fuera. Eso explicaba porque el dueño de esa melena plateada estaba empapando su suelo.

-¿No te preocupa que sea un ladrón? –preguntó sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-Sabía que eras tú.

La miró levantando una ceja.

-Buru no va corriendo a saludar a cualquiera.

-Ya veo.

-Y tampoco cualquiera tiene mis llaves. Ni entra dejando las llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada. Se quita el chaleco dejándolo sobre la primera silla que encuentra y avanza en silencio hasta mi habitación.

-Nunca he hecho eso.

-Nunca nadie lo ha hecho. Pero hasta la parte de avanzar hasta mi habitación es algo muy propio de ti.

El sonido de un trueno retumbó en la calle.

-No pensé que ya estuvieras durmiendo, perdona –se disculpó Kakashi.

-No te preocupes. Estaba cansada. No es tan tarde.

-Sí que es tarde. Es sólo…

Sakura se incorporó en la cama para mirarle.

-Perdona, no sé porqué he venido –dijo el shinobi dándose la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó subiendo la voz para hacerse oír, Kakashi ya se alejaba por el pasillo.

-A casa.

-No seas tonto. Está diluviando.

Kakashi regresó hasta el marco de la puerta y se asomo dentro de la habitación.

-Estás empapado. Date una ducha y quédate a dormir –pidió Sakura levantando la manta a su lado.

Kakashi se pasó las manos por el pelo, empapando el suelo y sus guantes.

-Y deja de empapar mi apartamento –pidió la kunoichi.

-Perdón.

Kakashi se metió al baño, donde se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha caliente.

Cuando salió con una toalla en la cintura, Sakura volvía a estar cubierta hasta las orejas por la manta y dormía de espaldas a la puerta.

Kakashi se pasó una toalla por el pelo y rebuscó en el primer cajón del armario una camiseta y unos pantalones.

No es que tuviera ropa allí, pero después de un tiempo pasando largas tardes allí, Sakura le había tenido que dejar más de una vez alguna camiseta y un pantalón de los que no quiso saber su procedencia, pero de los que sabía su ubicación.

Era algo raro, no es que tuvieran una relación más allá de la amistad que se había reforzado tras la guerra. Pero estaban ellos solos, y eso les había unido. Sasuke se había marchado y Naruto pasaba días enteros con Hinata o fuera en misiones. Así que Sakura, que no salía de la aldea por sus estudios de medicina, y Kakashi, que como Hokage no podía irse a misiones tanto como le gustaría, pasaban tardes completas juntos.

No es que fuera raro que Kakashi viniera a su casa a cualquier hora del día. Desde hacía un tiempo ya no le extrañaba que su ex profesor estuviera en su casa cuando ella llegaba de cualquier misión. Se había convertido en una costumbre. Igual que llegar para robarle algo de cena y hablar hasta las tantas para luego quedarse dormido en el sofá antes de marcharse a su casa.

El que sí vivía con ella era Buru. El ninken levantó la cabeza y miró a Kakashi mientras se ponía los pantalones.

Buru y Sakura se tenían un cariño especial. No es que hubiera abandonado al grupo de Kakashi, pero después de que Sakura hubiera firmado el contrato con los ninken Buru había decidido pasar más tiempo con ella que con los demás. Kakashi estaba bien con ello, y los demás parecían felices repartiendo sus días entre Sakura y el shinobi.

Kakashi miró la cama con dudas antes de ponerse una camiseta de joünin.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Sakura girándose sin lograr verle por la oscuridad.

-Sí.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué has venido?

La miró en silencio. Sin duda Sakura ya le conocía.

-Nunca lo preguntas.

-Nunca vienes a la una de la mañana.

Sakura volvió a incorporarse en la cama y consiguió ver su perfil.

-Vamos, siéntate y me cuentas.

Kakashi se sienta en el borde del colchón de espaldas a Sakura y se vuelve a pasar las manos por el pelo húmedo.

-Me acabo de enterar de algo.

-¿De algo?

-Nunca te he hablado de ello. Conocí a unos shinobis, de Kusagakure. Cuando… cuando mi padre murió y entré a formar parte de ANBU me mandaron a una misión allí. Estuve un tiempo, y bueno, conocí a unos ninjas y nos hicimos amigos.

-¿Tú? ¿Amigos? No me lo creo –bromea Sakura. Pero ante la seriedad de Kakashi no dice nada más.

Estira una de sus manos y la pasa por el pelo de Kakashi.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Han muerto.

-Lo siento –dice abrazándole por la espalda-. Perdona. He sido una bruta.

-No te preocupes. No lo sabías.

Sakura sigue abrazándole por la espalda, Kakashi cierra los ojos y se deja abrazar, rodeándose con sus propios brazos colocándolos sobre los de Sakura.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Estaban en una misión conjunta con algunos de los nuestros.

Kakashi la nota tensarse tras de sí.

-Tranquila. Están bien. Sólo algunas heridas. Ya los han atendido.

-Perdón.

-¿Por preocuparte por nuestros ninjas? –pregunta girándose para verla.

-¿Vas a ir a Kusa?

-Mañana. A primera hora salgo para allá.

-¿Vas como Hokage o…?

Sakura se pone de rodillas sobre el colchón mirando a Kakashi. Está muy cerca. Casi puede verle el rostro.

-Ambas.

-¿Voy contigo?

-No hace falta.

-No he preguntado si hace falta. Me estoy ofreciendo a acompañarte para que no vayas solo.

-No iré solo. Vendrán algunos ninjas conmigo.

-Eres el Hokage, claro que no irás solo –responde poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Te pregunto si quieres que vaya contigo. Ir con una amiga, no sólo unos escoltas.

Kakashi la mira en silencio y sonríe.

-Te lo agradecería.

-Ves. Esa es la respuesta –sonríe Sakura abrazándole de nuevo-. ¿A qué hora salimos?

-A las siete.

-Son casi las dos de la mañana. Será mejor que duermas algo.

-¿De verdad no prefieres que me vaya a casa?

-Está lloviendo y es tarde.

-No sé.

-¿Qué no sabes?

-Es…

-No voy a morderte. Prometo no invadir tu lado de la cama.

Kakashi la mira en silencio.

-No tengo sueño –sentencia tumbándose contra el respaldo de la cama.

-¿Quieres hablarme de esos amigos? –pregunta Sakura cruzándose de piernas a su lado.

Kakashi niega con la cabeza antes de apoyarla contra el cabecero.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –ofrece la pelirrosa.

-No hace falta que hagas nada.

-¿Has cenado?

-No hace falta que hagas nada –repite.

-Vamos, te haré algo de cenar –dice incorporándose.

-No hace falta –repite tomándola por la muñeca-. Vuelve a dormir. Es tarde. No tengo hambre.

-No voy a dormirme contigo aquí despierto.

-Entonces me iré a casa.

-No es lo que quería decir.

-Lo sé –sonríe de nuevo-. Vamos. Acuéstate –pide tirando de ella.

Sakura vuelve a la cama, y se tumba contra el cabecero imitando a Kakashi.

-No quieres hablar, no quieres cenar, y no quieres dormir. ¿Qué quieres hacer? –pregunta mirándole fijamente.

-Estar aquí en silencio está bien.

-Está bien.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, a oscuras. Kakashi mira fijamente la pared. Sakura le mira a él.

-¿Cómo va la vida aquí, Buru? –pregunta Kakashi cuándo nota al ninken acercarse y poner su cabeza en su regazo.

-Bien.

-Me alegro.

-Lo siento Kakashi. Sé lo importantes que fueron para ti esos ninjas –añade el ninken.

-Está bien, Buru. Gracias.

Kakashi acaricia la cabeza del ninken que tras un momento vuelve a los pies de la cama.

-Kakashi…

-Gomen, Sakura –se disculpa Kakashi-. ¿Te parece bien si lo hablamos mañana en el viaje?

-¿Eh? Claro, quiero decir, no tienes que contarme nada si no quieres.

-Lo haré. Pero ahora no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de ello.

Sakura le mira con tristeza. Lleva una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Kakashi y pasa sus dedos por el rostro en una suave caricia.

Kakashi levanta la cara cerrando los ojos.

-Perdona.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber venido.

-Está bien. No pasa nada.

-No sé porqué he venido.

-Pues porque necesitas a una amiga.

Kakashi la toma de las muñecas y la acerca a él.

-No vayas de lista. A nadie le gustan las listillas.

-Aquí el que siempre va de listillo eres tú.

-Duérmete.

-No voy a dejarte toda la noche solo mirando la nada.

-¿Quieres mirarla conmigo?

-No me parece un gran plan.

-Nunca has sabido estarte quieta.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? –pregunta haciendo un mohín.

-No sabes disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad. No sabes estarte quieta.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Nunca paras, siempre buscas algo que hacer.

-Es diferente. Siempre busco algo que hacer porque significa evolucionar. Pero sé disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad. Sé estarme quieta.

-Dijiste que no invadirías mi espacio.

Sakura mira hacía abajo, y ve que está pegada a Kakashi, casi sobre él.

-Perdón. No te he mordido –se disculpa riendo y volviendo a su lado de la cama.

En un rápido movimiento Kakashi la toma por la cadera y la pone a horcajadas sobre él.

-No vine buscando a una amiga.

-¿Eh? –pregunta sorprendida.

-Te vine buscando a ti.

Buru levanta la cabeza y se queda mirando a Kakashi.

-Piérdete Buru –pide Kakashi.

Buru niega con la cabeza y baja de la cama de un salto para alejarse por el pasillo.

-Kakashi qué-·

-Es cierto que ya no vamos a misiones y por lo tanto hay menos probabilidades de que nos suceda algo. Aún así, no quiero seguir fingiendo que lo nuestro es sólo una amistad. Es absurdo y me hago mayor, mucho más que tú. Y he pensado mucho en ello. En lo idiota que he sido por enamorarme de ti, en que te saco catorce años, en que soy el Hokage, en que eres mi ex alumna, en que la gente no lo verá bien, hay mil razones para que no estemos juntos. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero me da igual.

-¿Qué te hace creer que yo también siento lo mismo?

-Me habrías dado uno de tus puñetazos cuando te puse sobre mí.

-Pareces muy seguro.

-¿A cuánta gente invitas a tu cama a pasar la noche? –pregunta sólo medio en broma.

-Han pasado algunos hombres por aquí.

-Eso prefiero no saberlo –reconoce acariciándola uno de los muslos.

-Tú has preguntado.

-Ya. Me lo merezco.

-No te preocupes, la mayoría son amigos, se han quedado a dormir pero nunca ha pasado nada.

-¿Los dueños de esta ropa? –dice señalando la camiseta que lleva puesta.

-No. Esa ropa es de un ex.

-No necesitaba saberlo –dice quitándose la camiseta como si le diera repelús.

-Menuda excusa más mala para quitarte la camiseta… Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu máscara?

-En tu baño, empapada.

-¿Sueles entrar a la cama de las mujeres sin máscara?

-Suelo dormir con máscara.

-¿Incluso cuando duermes con una mujer?

-Sólo me la quito cuando duermo con chicas de menos de treinta –bromea subiendo sus manos por los muslos de Sakura.

-Pensé que estabas triste y por eso venías.

-No. Venía porque estoy decidido a no seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-Suena bien.

-Me alegra que pienses así –comenta pasando sus manos bajo la camiseta del pijama de Sakura.

-Si me vas a hacer madrugar para ir a Kusa más te vale que sea rapidito.

-No puedes hablar en serio. Te voy a hacer el amor por primera vez ¿me estás metiendo prisa?

-Necesito dormir.

-Si quieres lo dejamos para mañana –ofrece con falsa indignación.

-Pues ya que lo dices…

-Ni hablar –Kakashi se gira sobre ella atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la cama-. Mañana tendrás tiempo de dormir en el viaje. Esto va para largo –comenta besando su cuello.

Sakura ríe ante la reacción de Kakashi y se deja besar.

-Te quitaré las llaves, no podrás entrar a mi casa cuando te apetezca –le amenaza riendo.

-Después de está noche no querrás que me vaya.

-Engreído.

-Mañana me lo dices –responde quitándole la camiseta.

 **:::::**

 **:::**


	40. Ocho meses y medio

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Ocho meses y medio**

 **:::::**

-Kakashi, menuda sorpresa –exclama Tsunade al verle cruzar las puertas de la aldea.

-Tsunade-sama –saluda de vuelta el aludido dejando en el suelo una pesada mochila.

-No esperaba verte por aquí. Ha sido mucho tiempo.

-Sí, siento no haberla avisado personalmente.

-¿Siete? ¿Ocho meses?

-Ocho meses y medio.

-Mmm. Se podría decir que desapareciste de la noche a la mañana.

-Bueno, surgió algo. Lo lamento.

-Algo de lo que ni siquiera la Hokage es avisada.

-Pido perdón por desaparecer durante estos meses. Si considera que he faltado a mi trabajo y he de cumplir algún tipo de castigo no pondré oposición ninguna.

-No importa. Sólo… fue extraño. Tus alumnos estarán contentos de que hayas regresado. Algunos más que otros.

Kakashi la mira sin responder.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto, de veras –insiste Tsunade-. Está bien que hayas dejado de huir de las responsabilidades. Cualquiera diría que ser Hokage es lo peor que le puede pasar a uno, teniendo en cuenta como desapareciste.

Kakashi sonríe bajo la máscara.

-Porque ese fue el motivo, ¿verdad? –pregunta la quinta, mirándole interrogante.

-No. Como he dicho, surgieron algunos asuntos.

-Aja. Mejor voy a creer que fue por huir de ser Hokage.

Kakashi la mira sin modificar su pose. Tranquilo, desgarbado, no es que haya cambiado en esos ocho meses y medio.

-Aceptaré el cargo cuando lo crea conveniente –anuncia el joünin con seriedad.

-Empezaré con el papeleo mañana mismo. Quiero irme de vacaciones.

-Como desee.

Tsunade se gira para regresar a su trabajo.

-Kakashi, espero verte luego en la fiesta de cumpleaños –comenta dándole la espalda.

Por primera vez Kakashi se tensa ligeramente.

-¡No me digas que lo has olvidado! –exclama la Hokage con tono irónico y girándose de nuevo para verle-. Es el cumpleaños de mi discípula. 21 años. Es toda una mujer. Bueno, en realidad es toda una mujer desde hace más de un año. Pero ahora lo es legalmente. Una adulta. Con capacidad para tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Eso parece –responde tragando saliva.

-Es una suerte que justo hayas regresado hoy. Podrás asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Sí. Una suerte –responde sonriendo de nuevo bajo la máscara.

-Cómprala algo bonito. Desaparecer ocho meses sin avisar es mucho tiempo.

-Lo haré.

Tsunade le mira sin perder la sonrisa irónica, y vuelve a poner rumbo a la torre.

-Aunque no me sorprendería si ella no se asombra al verte aparecer, ¿verdad? –comenta la Godaime alejándose.

Kakashi sonríe pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Gracias, Tsunade-sama –grita Kakashi recogiendo su mochila del suelo y echando a correr en dirección a la casa de cierta cumpleañera.

Al fin y al cabo, no era una coincidencia regresar el día de su veintiún cumpleaños. Es lo que le había hecho prometer.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: No se entiendeeeee :S

No es continuación de ningún drabble. Está claro que esta vez mi cabeza no ha sabido poner todo lo que hacía falta para que se entendiera.

La idea es que ellos habían reconocido sentir algo el uno por el otro, pero como hasta los 21 en Japón no se es mayor de edad, Kakashi se había ido prometiendo volver para cuando fuera su cumpleaños. No dejarse llevar y tener una relación "ilegal". Lo retocaré para que se entienda mejor.


	41. Cena bimensual

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Cena bimensual**

 **:::::**

Ambos parecían estar pensando exactamente lo mismo: _¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?_

La voz de cierta rubia les hace ser conscientes de su realidad.

-¡Ejem!, ¡ejem! Frentona, ¿por qué no os vais a un hotel?

-Eso responde a mi pregunta, supongo –sospecha Tenten.

Kakashi suelta las muñecas de su _víctima_ rápidamente y se incorpora volviendo a su lugar en la mesa.

Sakura, totalmente colorada, hace lo mismo, sentándose de nuevo a la derecha de Kakashi.

No se miran, no hablan. Kakashi mira al frente, a la pared, a través de Ino y Tenten que no le quitan el ojo de encima. Sakura mira su plato, con restos de comida que había desechado y ahora revuelve con los palillos buscando qué comer.

Los demás, completamente en silencio, se miran entre sí.

 _¿Qué había pasado?_

 _Retrocedamos unos minutos…_

La cena estaba siendo bastante agradable, o eso pensaba Sakura siempre que no fijaba la vista en su izquierda.

Una cena con todos sus amigos. Compañeros y profesores por igual. Eran una familia.

Después de todo lo que habían vivido en los últimos años, después de aquella guerra, esto se había convertido en una costumbre. Cena bimensual.

Todos, y con todos se referían a todos los que se quisieran apuntar, estaban ahí.

Generaciones anteriores y generaciones posteriores se reunían en un mismo sitio cada dos meses para celebrar que se podía. Que si todos ponían su granito de arena, se podía seguir adelante, por ellos, por los que no estaban, por los que habían luchado hasta el final.

Cada dos meses.

Todo era perfecto.

Un ambiente agradable.

Todo era perfecto salvo cuando miraba a su izquierda.

A su derecha estaba Naruto, siempre Naruto, su _hermano_ , con Hinata a su lado, su _hermana_.

Pero a su izquierda estaba el Hokage, el sexto Hokage, Kakashi Hatake.

A ver, no es que hubiera nada de malo en que estuviera, era genial, como había dicho, todos estaban invitados, y era agradable que todos su amigos estuvieran allí.

Kakashi era un amigo más.

Pero había algo con Kakashi y las cenas. Bueno en realidad había algo con Kakashi y los desayunos, las comidas, las cenas, las meriendas, los postres.

Kakashi y la comida o la bebida, sería más acertado decir.

Kakashi y su máscara, mejor.

Le ponía de los nervios ver que todos comían, y él se limitaba a mirar o remover la comida que alguien se había molestado en poner sobre su plato.

De algún modo le irritaba verle siempre ahí parado, sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Y cuando miraba a su izquierda y él se daba cuenta, que venía siendo siempre, y se giraba para verla, y le sonreía bajo la máscara y cerraba sus dos ojitos (ahora descubiertos siempre por la perdida del sharingan), ella no podía evitar irritarse.

Sabía que no lo hacía a malas, que no es que se riera de ella ni nada por el estilo, pero había algo, algo que la irritaba de verdad.

-¿No piensas comer nada? –preguntó por decimosexta vez en lo que llevaban de cena.

-¿Insistes porque te preocupas por mí o porque quieres verme la cara?

-Tu cara no me importa. Pero es molesto que vengas a una cena y no cenes.

-¿Y si no tengo hambre?

-Puedo oír tus tripas rugir.

-Creo que te equivocas.

-Eres molesto.

-Gracias, tú eres muy agradable.

Le miró desafiante antes de volver a mirar al frente donde Ino y Tenten sonreían.

Se paró un segundo a mirar y escuchar a su alrededor. Todos hablaban, comían y bebían. Tenían conversaciones sobre todo un poco.

Primero con el de la derecha, luego con el de la izquierda, con los de delante, con el del otro extremo de la mesa (a gritos, claro). Algunos se levantaban y se iban al otro lado a hablar con alguien a quien no habían visto desde hacía meses, todo valía. La idea era esa. Todos hablaban y comían.

Todos menos él, que había llegado tarde, se había hecho un hueco entre ella y Maito, y se había sentado en silencio ahí, a mirar.

Vale, era el Hokage, podía hacer, en parte, lo que le diera la gana, pero se estaba cansando e irritando. Se estaba irritando mucho.

-¿De veras no cenaras nada? –vuelve a insistir girándose hacía él.

-¿Piensas obligarme?

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces no. No cenaré.

-¿Nunca comes?

-Por supuesto que como. Pero en casa.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de alergia alimenticia o realmente eres así de raro?

-Soy así de raro.

-¿Alguna enfermedad rara en tu familia?

-¿De qué?

-Mental. ¿Alguna enfermedad mental en tu familia?

-No es un problema mental, si es lo que piensas.

-¿Pero reconoces que es un problema?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-No hay ningún problema.

-Argggh.

Sakura vuelve a mirar al frente, y Kakashi la imita.

-Sakura –le llama Ino enfrente suya.

-¿Qué pasa Ino?

-¿Qué hay de ese chico?

-¿Qué chico? –pregunta poniéndose colorada

-El del otro día, en el hospital. Le estaba contando a Tenten que era guapísimo y no te quitaba ojo de encima.

-¿Saliste con él? –pregunta Tenten.

-No, no salí con nadie –responde sin perder el rubor.

-¿Por qué? Estaba claro que le gustabas –pregunta Ino como si no haberlo hecho fuera lo más estúpido del mundo.

-Porque él a mi no me gustaba.

-Pero si era guapísimo frentezota.

-¿Cuál es tu tipo, Sakura? –pregunta Tenten.

Sakura se queda en silencio.

-No lo sé. Supongo que no tengo un tipo definido.

-Pero tiene que haber alguien –insiste Tenten.

-Claro que sí. El idiota de Sasuke –sentencia Ino.

-No. Ya superé lo de Sasuke-kun.

-¿Entonces por qué no saliste con ese moreno del hospital?

-Porque superar lo de Sasuke no significa que me guste cualquiera.

-Tienes veintitrés años, no seas mojigata –crítica Ino.

-Cállate cerdita –se queja Sakura totalmente sonrojada mirando a su izquierda, donde Kakashi presta atención a la conversación sonriendo tontamente-. Y tú, métete en tus asuntos.

-¿Mis asuntos? –pregunta Kakashi sin dejar de sonreír bajo la máscara.

Irritante.

-Sí. ¡Come algo! –exclama Sakura cogiendo una bola de arroz y estampándola en la máscara a la altura de la boca.

Kakashi la toma por la muñeca, separando la mano de Sakura de su máscara, y quitándose el arroz con la otra mano.

-Gomen –se disculpa Sakura cuando es consciente de lo que acaba de hacer-. No sé porqué lo he hecho, me he puesto nerviosa.

-Ya veo –dice con sencillez Kakashi sin mostrarse molesto.

Tenten e Ino les miran alucinadas. Los demás, no se han percatado del accidente.

-Gomennasai, no debería haberlo hecho.

-No hay problema –responde Kakashi sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-Déjame ayudarte –pide Sakura cogiendo una servilleta con su mano libre y acercándola a la máscara.

-No es necesario –responde Kakashi tomando a Sakura por la otra muñeca para impedir que le limpie-. Si querías que comiera algo sólo tenías que decírmelo.

Sakura se pone totalmente colorada por un segundos. Luego recupera su color y la irritación vuelve a ella.

-¿Cómo que sólo decirlo? Si llevo toda la maldita cena diciéndote que comas algo. No me vengas con esas. En realidad te mereces lo que he hecho y más.

-Te veo un poco alterada –comenta Kakashi con tranquilidad.

Algo que irrita más a Sakura, que todavía es sujetada por las muñecas.

-¿Alterada? Será para compensar contigo. Que llevas toda la noche ahí como un espantapájaros. No hablas, no comes, no haces nada.

-He hablado contigo.

-Sí, al menos me has respondido. Menos mal.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunta sin levantar la voz, a pesar de que Sakura le habla molesta y subiendo el tono.

-¿Qué que quiero? Quiero que comas con nosotros por una vez en tu vida.

-No tengo hambre.

-No tengo hambre –repite imitándole- ¿Y sabes hacer algo más que estar ahí parado?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Algo.

Kakashi, que no la ha soltado en ningún momento, une las muñecas de Sakura en una de sus manos sujetándolas con suficiente fuerza para que, a pesar del forcejeo, no pueda soltarse.

La mira fijamente y se echa encima de ella, obligándola a tumbarse para sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta recuperando el color rojo.

-Algo.

Con la mano libre busca algo de comida sobre el plato de Sakura y atrapa una bolita de pollo que lleva hasta unos centímetros de la boca de ésta.

Sakura cierra inmediatamente la boca ante lo que piensa que Kakashi pretende hacer: metérselo a la fuerza.

-Déjame en paz -pide Sakura entre dientes.

-Sólo te devuelvo lo que tú me has hecho.

-Si me metes esa bola de pollo en la boca moriré ahogada.

-No exageres.

-Vamos, quítate de encima, te dejaré en paz. No comas si no quieres. Ponte a hablar con tu amigo Gay sensei, o quien sea, te dejaré en paz.

-No –dice arrojando el trozo de pollo a su propio plato.

-¿No? –pregunta confundida.

-Sakura, tienes que aprender una lección.

-¿Eh?

-Siempre quieres controlar todo lo que te rodea.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sí. ¿Pero sabes qué?

-¿Qué? –pregunta sabiendo que si Kakashi no quiere, no puede escapar.

-Que uno no puede controlar siempre todo lo que le rodea.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-Sólo eso.

-Aja. Lección aprendida –exclama Sakura forcejeando por soltarse del agarre de Kakashi-. ¿Puedes soltarme ya?

Kakashi se agacha sobre ella hasta casi rozar su nariz enmascarada con la de ella.

-Yo no soy _algo_ a lo que puedes controlar –dice serio, pero sin estar cabreado.

-Nunca se me habría ocurrido controlarte.

-Tampoco necesito que se preocupen por mí. Sé cuidarme solo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces por qué no dejas de meterte en lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

-No intento controlarte, ni cuidar de ti.

-Parece que lo hicieras.

-Está bien, lo he entendido. No te molestaré más. Suéltame.

-Te has puesto colorada.

-Estás muy cerca de mí.

-¿Eso te pone nerviosa?

-Un poco.

-Me has llenado la máscara de arroz.

-Lo siento –vuelve a disculparse.

-Me la tendré que quitar.

-Me lo creeré cuando lo vea -dice gallita.

Kakashi se baja la máscara con la mano libre. Y Sakura le mira fijamente antes de entrar en pánico.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Ponte la maldita máscara!

-¿Qué dices? Llevas años intentando verme sin ella.

-¡Póntela! –pide Sakura soltándose de una mano y llevando la máscara a su sitio de nuevo.

Kakashi se ríe volviendo a atrapar la muñeca de Sakura, que se pone todavía más colorada. Durante un par de minutos los dos se miran sin decir nada.

Ambos parecían estar pensando exactamente lo mismo: _¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?_

La voz de cierta rubia les hace ser conscientes de su realidad.

-¡Ejem!, ¡ejem! Frentona, ¿por qué no os vais a un hotel?

-Eso responde a mi pregunta, supongo –sospecha Tenten.

Kakashi suelta las muñecas de su _víctima_ rápidamente y se incorpora volviendo a su lugar en la mesa.

Sakura, totalmente colorada, hace lo mismo, sentándose de nuevo a la derecha de Kakashi.

No se miran, no hablan. Kakashi mira al frente, a la pared, a través de Ino y Tenten que no le quitan el ojo de encima. Sakura mira su plato, con restos de comida que había desechado y ahora revuelve con los palillos buscando qué comer.

Los demás, completamente en silencio, se miran entre sí.

 **:::::**

 **:::**


	42. La boda

**·**

 **:::::**

 **La boda**

 **:::::**

-Una boda preciosa –les felicita Tenten a un Naruto sonriente y una Hinata que no ha perdido la timidez.

-Arigato. Esperemos que lo estén pasando bien –responde la nueva mujer Uzumaki.

Algunos de los invitados están bailando en el centro de la sala, otros, como Chöji o Kiba, siguen comiendo.

Ino arrastra a Sai al centro de la sala y le obliga a bailar, consiguiendo que Sakura rompa a reír en carcajadas.

-Está mal reírse de los amigos que sufren –comenta Kakashi acercándose por la espalda.

-No puedo evitarlo. ¿Habrías imaginado a Sai bailando? –comenta Sakura sin perder la sonrisa.

-No. Pero en la boda han pasado muchas cosas que no habría imaginado –responde señalando a Maito que baila con una mujer.

-Es cierto.

-¿Tú no bailas?

-No tengo con quien.

-Una pena.

-Sí. Una pena, no encontrar a nadie que quiera sacarme a bailar es un poco triste. Me siento la fea del baile.

-No. Mira allí –Kakashi señala al fondo de la sala-. Esa es más fea.

Sakura le mira haciendo un mohín de cabreo.

-Eres cruel, Kakashi.

-Bromeaba.

-Demasiado cruel.

-Te compensaré.

-¿Me sacarás a bailar?

-No. Pide otra cosa.

-Quiero bailar.

-Te buscaré una pareja de baile –Kakashi mira a su alrededor-. ¿Qué tal Lee? Se muere por bailar contigo –pregunta mirando al pobre chico sentado en una silla observándolos a ellos.

-No sabe bailar, antes me sacó a bailar y me piso como unas diez veces.

-Pobrecillo. Está loco por ti.

-Eso no le convierte en un buen bailarín. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo te pisaría unas veinte veces.

-No lo creo. Tienes una gran agilidad y buenos reflejos.

-No tengo sentido del ritmo.

-Pongámoslo a prueba –pide Sakura arrastrándole a la pista.

-Soy realmente malo. Estás avisada.

-Yo te enseño.

Sakura le toma por las manos y le intenta mover al ritmo de una música un poco movida para su gusto.

-En cualquier caso… ¿cómo se baila esto? –pregunta Kakashi.

-Sólo déjate llevar.

-No me gusta esta música.

-¿Cuál te gusta?

-Algo más… ¿ninguna?

-Espera un momento.

Sakura le deja en mitad de la sala y va hasta el sitio donde un chico pone la música. Kakashi los ve hablar un momento antes de que él afirme con la cabeza y Sakura señale algo encima de la mesa, para luego volver a su lado.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-He pedido una canción.

-¿Cuál?

-Una más lenta. Más fácil de bailar.

-No sé si es buena idea.

-¿El qué?

-Yo bailando.

-¡Chsss! Comienza –Sakura le toma de las manos y las coloca sobre su cintura-. Sólo déjate llevar.

Kakashi sujeta a Sakura por la cintura con suavidad. Sakura pone sus manos en los hombros de él y suavemente le marca la dirección del movimiento.

-Es fácil, sólo sígueme –se mueven lentamente al ritmo de la música-. Relájate, estás muy rígido.

-Ya te he dicho que no sé bailar.

-No lo haces mal, sólo relájate. Cierra los ojos.

-Entonces sí que te pisaré.

-Confía en mí.

Kakashi la mira sin convicción para luego cerrar los ojos.

-Sólo siente hacia dónde me muevo yo y sígueme.

-Es fácil decirlo.

Sakura se pega completamente a él, que por la sorpresa retrocede un paso.

-Vamos, pégate. Será más fácil si puedes sentirlo.

Kakashi traga saliva todavía con los ojos cerrados y avanza el paso que había retrocedido. De algún modo eso funciona y ambos bailan al ritmo de la música sin problema.

-Genial, ¿ves? –exclama Sakura.

No hay respuesta. Kakashi no sabe si está centrado en bailar o en respirar, pero realmente la segunda acción se ha dificultado.

Sakura también cierra los ojos y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Kakashi mientras sigue moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Él abre los ojos y mira hacia abajo para ver una melena rosa que ha vuelto a ser cortada.

-¿Te la puedo robar, Kakashi sensei? –pregunta Naruto poniendo su mano en la espalda de Sakura, que levanta la cabeza para ver al rubio sonriendo-. Quiero que bailes conmigo, Sakura-chan.

Kakashi suelta a Sakura sin decir nada, y sonriendo bajo la máscara cede su sitio a Naruto.

-Arigato, sensei –agradece Naruto sin dejar de sonreír y cogiendo a Sakura por la cintura como había hecho él.

-Naruto, agradezco que hayas sacado un momento para bailar conmigo –dice Sakura rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-Sakura-chan, todo te lo debo a ti, siempre tendré tiempo para ti.

Kakashi retrocede hasta su mesa, donde coge un vaso que vacía de un trago antes de desaparecer.

-¿Qué tal bailarín es Kakashi? -pregunta Naruto riendo.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba. Casi no me ha pisado -sonríe de vuelta Sakura.

-¿Y yo? -pregunta ahora sin reír.

-Se nota que has tomado lecciones, Naruto -ríe Sakura sin soltarle-. ¡Hinata! -grita-. ¿Cuántos pisotones te ha costado que sea decente bailando? -pregunta a la aludida sin contenerse una carcajada.

La canción termina.

-Luego bailamos otra, tengo una preparada que te encantará, 'ttebayo!

-Claro, la que quieras -concede sonriendo-. Voy a buscar a Kakashi. Tengo que agradecerle no haberme pisado.

Naruto se ríe de nuevo y se va en dirección a Hinata.

Sakura mira su alrededor buscando a Kakashi, que no localiza en ningún sitio.

-o-

-Imaginé que estarías fuera. ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Sakura acercándose a él y agachándose a su lado en el tejado.

-Nada. Sólo miro el cielo.

-Es una noche preciosa, no te lo discuto Kakashi, pero la fiesta sigue dentro. ¿No quieres entrar?

-¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato aquí?

-Claro que no. No le molestará a nadie. Pero… ¿estás bien?

-Sí. Estoy bien.

-¿Te importa si te hago compañía? Prometo no interrumpir tus pensamientos.

Kakashi sonríe bajo la máscara antes de invitarla a sentarse a su lado con unos suaves golpes en el tejado.

-Hace un poco de frío –susurra Sakura abrazándose a si misma.

-No. Es una noche genial –responde fijando su vista en el cielo.

Sakura mira su perfil por unos segundos antes de fijar su vista en el mismo cielo oscuro y estrellado que, supuestamente, observa Kakashi.

-Ha sido un gran día, ¿verdad? –pregunta éste casi en un susurro.

-Sí. Supongo que sí. Nunca había visto a Naruto tan sonriente. Y mira que Naruto es el colmo del entusiasmo.

-Sí, es cierto –responde sin poder evitar una suave carcajada.

Sakura sufre un escalofrío que Kakashi percibe enseguida. Se quita la chaqueta y se la ofrece a Sakura, que viste un simple vestido de manga corta.

-Arigato –agradece poniéndoselo por encima.

-Estoy feliz, por Naruto, ¿sabes?

-Claro que estás feliz por él, ¿por qué no ibas a estarlo?

-No sé. La gente siempre dice que no tengo sentimientos.

Sakura le mira en silencio unos segundos.

-Los que te conocemos sabemos que te alegras por Naruto. No tienes que ser quién no eres.

-Gracias –responde sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-Sin embargo…

Kakashi la mira al notar que no hay final para la frase.

-¿Sin embargo? –pregunta intrigado.

-Sin embargo puedo darme cuenta de que algo te preocupa.

-Siempre fuiste la perceptiva del grupo –dice volviendo a mirar el cielo.

-¿Qué sucede, Kakashi?

-Me hago viejo.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sí. Lo es. Mis alumnos se están casando.

-Sólo Naruto.

-Espera a que vuelva Sasuke.

Sakura se pone roja por un momento.

-No tengo planeado casarme con Sasuke, si es lo que piensas.

Vuelve a mirarla, está vez de manera interrogante.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas. He cambiado. Ya no soy esa niña pequeña que se enamoró de un niño mono.

-No. No lo eres.

-Se podría decir que ni siquiera conocemos a Sasuke.

-¿No hubieras preferido que fuera él quien bailara contigo ahí dentro?

-Tú lo dijiste. Mis sentimientos han cambiado.

-Me refería a que habían madurado.

-Han madurado lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que eso no es amor. Pero estábamos hablando de ti. No eres viejo, sólo algo mayor que nosotros –añade sonriendo y mirando al cielo-. ¿Qué es lo que ronda tu cabeza realmente?

-Tú.

-¿Yo? –pregunta sorprendida.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar –dice levantándose.

Sakura le toma de la mano para impedirlo.

-¿Qué he hecho? –pregunta sin entender-. ¿Estás preocupado por mí?

Kakashi da un gran suspiro y vuelve a acomodarse junto a ella.

-No estoy preocupado por ti. No hay nada por lo que deba preocuparme respecto a ti. Eres una gran mujer y una gran ninja, la mejor médico y con grandes expectativas de futuro.

-¿Entonces?

-Olvídalo, he bebido de más, deberíamos entrar.

-Puedo notar que algo te preocupa. Puedes hablarlo conmigo.

-No. No puedo hablarlo contigo. Tu eres la persona con quien menos puedo hablarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sakura, lo retiro. No eres tan perceptiva.

-¡Oye!

-Estoy loco por ti. Soy un idiota que se ha enamorado de su ex alumna. Y ahora me dices que has olvidado a Sasuke. No está bien.

-¿No está bien?

-No. No está bien saber que no estás esperando a que vuelva. Estaba bien mientras pensaba que tú estabas esperándole. Mientras no importaba lo que sintiera porque tú ibas a ser feliz con él.

-Kakashi yo…

-Yo soy idiota –la corta-. No tenía que haber aceptado bailar contigo.

-Me ha gustado bailar contigo.

-No es fácil. No es fácil comportarme como si no sintiera nada cuando me muero por besarte. Nunca me había sentido así. No sé ni cómo actuar. No soy yo mismo. Pero era fácil. No tenía que hacer nada porque Sasuke volvería y empezaríais una relación y os casaríais y…

-¿Y?

-Y yo qué se. Sería el primero en ir a felicitarte cuando acabara la ceremonia. Así habría sido más fácil.

-¿Más fácil? ¿Verme con otro?

-Sí. Porque ahora no hay razón para no decírtelo. Para no intentarlo. Sólo la estúpida idea de que no soy bueno para ti.

-Debo reconocer que no esperaba algo así. Yo… Cualquier mujer sería afortunada de que alguien como tú se enamorara de ella. ¿Por qué crees que no eres bueno para mí?

-¿Te sientes afortunada? -pregunta mirándola fijamente.

Sakura se levanta y le toma de la muñeca. Kakashi sigue cada movimiento de ella con la mirada.

-Levántate.

-Creo que me quedaré un rato más por aquí -dice retirando la mirada para volver a fijarse en el cielo.

-No te estoy pidiendo que entres. Levántate, por favor –pide tirando de su muñeca.

Kakashi deja escapar el aíre de sus pulmones y se levanta.

-Perdona, no tenía que… Olvida todo lo que he dicho.

-¿Cómo voy a olvidar eso?

-No lo sé. Sólo hazlo.

-Pero… yo me siento afortunada –dice a la vez que sube su mano hasta la máscara de Kakashi-. ¿Puedo?

-Creo que he bebido demasiado. Será mejor que me vaya –dice cogiéndola por la muñeca para impedir que le baje la máscara.

Sakura simplemente levanta la otra mano y le baja la máscara para ponerse de puntillas y besarle.

-Pídeme bailar de nuevo –susurra Sakura contra sus labios.

Kakashi tarda unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hace simplemente obedece.

-¿Bailarías conmigo, otra vez? –pregunta separándose de ella.

-Sí. Estaría encantada –responde ella sonriente, volviendo a colocar la máscara de Kakashi en su sitio y tomándole de la muñeca para llevarle dentro, donde el baile y la fiesta siguen.

Y donde no pasa desapercibido para algunos de los amigos más cercanos que Sakura lleva la chaqueta de Kakashi y van de la mano hasta el centro de la sala donde comienzan a bailar.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA:** Siento las falsas expectativas que el título ha generado. Pero a petición de _Kunieda Hatake_ prometo intentar algo relativo a una posible boda de ambos. GOMENNASAI


	43. Piso compartido

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Piso compartido**

 **:::::**

-¿Qué vas a querer para cenar Kakashi?

-Me da igual.

-¿Mañana tienes misión?

-Sí.

-¿Te irás pronto?

-Sí –responde dejando escapar un suspiro cansado.

-¿Desayunarás en casa?

-No.

-¿Te llevarás a tus perros?

-Sí –responde en un gruñido.

-Espera, ¿qué crees que haces?

-Salgo.

-¿Con esas greñas? Ven aquí, anda –le regaña acercándose ante la inmovilidad de Kakashi.

-No es necesario. De verdad –responde retrocediendo ante una mano que se acerca peligrosamente a su cabello.

-Lo es. No puedo creer que seas tan dejado para todo –se queja colocándole algunos mechones de pelo.

-Pues ya podrías haberte acostumbrado –se queja a su vez con un gruñido.

-¿Encima te vas a poner así? No sé porqué te aguanto.

-Yo tampoco.

-Sigue por ese camino y cuando vuelvas quizás me haya ido. No tengo porque aguantar esas formas. No sé qué hago aquí.

-Yo tampoco.

Kakashi recibe una mirada de dolor.

-Perdón. No quería ser tan duro. Pero en realidad no sé qué haces aquí.

-Ya te lo dije. No me gusta verte siempre solo. Creo que necesitas a alguien que te haga compañía, te prepare la comida y ordene un poco la casa.

-¿Y tus cosas? ¿No echas de menos tus cosas?, ¿tu casa?, ¿tu privacidad?

-No tengo muchas cosas. Con el poco de ropa que traje me basta de momento.

-¿De momento? –pregunta entre sorprendido y aterrado.

-No digo que vaya a ser para siempre. Pero sí hasta que encuentres una mujer.

-¿Has pensado que mientras estés aquí me dificultas esa tarea?

-No veo cómo.

-La gente pensará que estamos juntos.

-No digas tonterías.

-No seriamos los primeros.

-Kakashi, me gustan las mujeres.

-Y a mí, pero la gente a lo mejor no lo sabe –responde Kakashi con sencillez.

-Creo que piensas de más.

-Y tú de menos –susurra Kakashi cansado de discutir.

-Ten –le ordena tendiendo frente a él una bolsita.

-¿Qué es? –mira la bolsa sin cogerla.

-Tu merienda –insiste agitándola.

-No es necesario que me prepares la merienda. Puedo hacerlo yo.

-Lo sé, pero luego comes muy mal.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hablar?

-Sí. Mira, ahora tengo que salir, pero cuando vuelva hablamos.

-Como quieras Kakashi. Pero piensa en todo lo que hago por ti mientras estás fuera.

Kakashi mira confuso.

-Lo haré.

-¿Con quién sales? –pregunta cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

-No, eso sí que no –responde negando con la cabeza.

-¿No puedo preguntar con quién sales?

-No. No puedes controlarme así. Parecemos un matrimonio –grita abriendo la puerta.

-Perdona. No quería meterme en tus asuntos –responde con cara triste.

-Está bien, no pongas esa cara. Voy a entrenar con Sakura, Naruto y Sai, ¿mejor? –concede más por pena que por otra cosa.

-Mmm… Sakura es una buena chica. Piénsalo.

-Si a cambio me libro de ti… –aventura en un susurro saliendo por la puerta.

-¡TE HE OIDO! –grita Maito desde la puerta a un Kakashi que se aleja saltando por los tejados.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA: ¡Menos de 500 palabras! ¡Primer Drabble de verdad! ¡YUHU! ¡FIESTA!**

Y curiosamente es el primer no KakaSaku, aunque apunta a ello :P

Esto surgió por una imagen colgada en el Facebook de KakaSaku Spanish. Pasad por allí si no pertenecéis ya. Es obligado para los fans KakaSakus. La imagen es Maito colocándole el pelo a Kakashi, y es un captura del anime, no un fan art. No tiene desperdicio.

PD: Kakashi y Gai son la mejor pareja posible -no yahoi-.


	44. SdSE (Síndrome de Separación Escolar)

**·**

 **:::::**

 **SdSE (Síndrome de Separación Escolar)**

 **:::::**

Sakura está recogiendo la colada entrando y saliendo del patio continuamente. Kakashi ordena algunas cosas en el salón.

-¿Cómo ha ido hoy? –pregunta Sakura desde el salón.

-Bien. Se va acostumbrando. Hoy no ha supuesto un trauma –comenta Kakashi dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Sakura se ríe suavemente.

-No te rías. Está siendo difícil –se queja Kakashi.

-Apuesto que sí. Seguro que os ponéis a llorar los dos.

-Se abraza a mi cuello y es imposible irme.

-Eres un hombre adulto, fuerte y normalmente asocial. Seguro que consigues irte sin que se quiebre tu corazón.

-Al verla abrazada a mí, y con esa intensidad, los demás niños se suman al abrazo.

-Es horrible –comenta Sakura irónica.

-Odio a los niños.

-Te encantan.

-No. Los odio. De verdad –dice rascándose la cabeza.

-Viendo como juegas con tus hijos yo no diría tanto.

-Con ellos es diferente. Son mis hijos. No son como los demás. Son inteligentes y…

-¿Y?

-Y tan guapos como su madre. –Termina acercándose a Sakura y abrazándola por la espalda.

-No seas pelota. Mañana volverás a llevar a Yumiko al colegio.

-Sigo sin entender porqué tengo que ser yo.

-No quiero encontrarme con ella. Te juro que si la veo le parto la cabeza.

-Creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con Ino.

-No la menciones. Además, sólo lo dices porque quieres librarte de llevarlos al colegio.

-No. Lo digo porque es tu mejor amiga –comenta pasándose la mano por el pelo y rascándose-. Deberías hablarlo. Es absurdo que estéis discutidas porque Sakumo e Inojin pelearan por una tontería que ellos ya solucionaron.

-No te metas en peleas de mujeres, Kakashi. Es un consejo que te facilitará la vida.

Kakashi la mira en silencio y afirma con la cabeza para si mismo.

-En cualquier caso, yo no me portaba así. Me encantaba el colegio –retoma el ninja.

-Tú eres un rancio que no echa de menos a nadie.

-Afrontaba las cosas de manera adulta. Y sí, te hecho de menos cada vez que no vienes a cenar.

-Lo único que echas de menos es que te haga la cena. Y respecto al colegio, estoy segura de que eras el rarito.

-El colegio es necesario. Afrontaba las cosas como debe ser. Y puedo hacerme la cena yo solo.

-Es una niña, Kakashi.

-¿Quién?

-Tu hija. Es una niña pequeña. Echa de menos a sus padres.

-Ah. Ya. Bueno, a ver, que la quiero y tal-

-Claro que la quieres, es tu hija –le corta sonriendo.

-Pero debería aceptar que ir al colegio no es tan malo –completa rascándose la cabeza de nuevo.

-Las cosas nuevas siempre asustan.

-No es como yo lo recuerdo.

-Insisto, Kakashi, tú eras un niño muy raro. Normalmente lo pasan mal cuando se tienen que separar de sus padres tanto tiempo.

-¿Tanto tiempo? Por dios. Son unos mocosos.

-¿Tu hija es una mocosa?

-Mi hija no. Ella es diferente. Me refiero a los demás.

-Kakashi, llevo una semana viéndote tirado en el sofá mirando la nada con cara de aburrido.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Se podría decir que la echas de menos tú a ella más que ella a ti.

-Eso no es verdad –insiste rascándose la cabeza.

-Tranquilo Hokage. Mantendré tu debilidad en secreto.

-¿Debilidad? –pregunta incrédulo.

-Te mueres por tus hijos. Y sufres síndrome de separación escolar.

-¿Eso existe? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Sí. En tú caso sí. Tsunade y yo lo hemos inscrito en el libro de la medicina describiendo tus síntomas.

-Ja, ja, ja –ríe irónicamente Kakashi marcando cada _ja_ con fuerza.

-Vamos Kakashi. No es nada malo. Y es tu niña, es normal. Es tierno.

Kakashi se rasca la cabeza una vez más, esta vez con intensidad. Y Sakura se queda mirando interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Kakashi ante esa mirada mientras sigue rascándose entre el pelo.

Sakura se acerca hasta él y le empuja contra el sofá para subirse encima de él.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No has tenido suficiente con lo de esta mañana? –pregunta él pícaramente.

-¡Calla tonto! –exige Sakura llevando sus manos al pelo de Kakashi y removiéndolo para mirar entre las raíces.

-¿Qué haces? Si crees que esto es sexy te equivocas.

-No es eso. No dejas de rascarte la cabeza.

-¿Y qué con eso?

Sakura no responde, sigue rebuscando entre el pelo de Kakashi. Él, divertido, comienza a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de Sakura.

-Si es lo que quieres podemos irnos a la cama. Sakumo aún tardará en volver –comenta besándola el cuello.

-Para. Así no hay quien pueda.

-¿Pueda qué?

-Aquí –grita triunfante estirando una mano al cielo y luego bajándola frente a la nariz de Kakashi.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Tienes piojos.

-¿Piojos? –pregunta levantándose de un salto y casi tirando a Sakura al suelo, que reacciona a tiempo para mantener el equilibrio.

-Sí. Piojos.

-No puedo tener piojos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Soy el Hokage.

-Eres padre, Kakashi.

-¿Quién tiene piojos? ¿Yumiko?

-No.

-¿Sakumo? –pregunta sorprendido.

-No.

-¿Tenemos otro hijo y no me he enterado?

-No seas bobo. Me temo que esos abrazos grupales a los que tu hija te arrastra han tenido algo que ver.

-¿Qué? Esos malditos niños. Los odio. Odio a todos los niños –grita rascándose la cabeza a dos manos.

-Deja de rascarte, te harás sangre.

-¡Haz algo!

-¿Yo? –pregunta riéndose.

-Sí. Eres madre. Las madres saben qué hacer en casos como estos.

-Sí. Lavarte con agua muy caliente y pasarte un peine. Vamos al baño.

-Arrrggghhh. Ya puedes solucionar las cosas con Ino. Mañana no pienso llevarlos al colegio.

-No puedo ir Kakashi. Hay un niño con sarampión –explica arrastrándole al baño.

-¿Y? –pregunta confuso.

-Como _madre_ –dice con retintín parándose en mitad del pasillo para mirarle fijamente- sé que esas cosas hay que evitarlas.

-¿Y yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Puedo morir de eso? –pregunta exagerando una reacción de pánico.

-Eres peor que un crío, Kakashi. -Sakura tira de él hasta el baño- Tú pasaste el sarampión de niño. No corres peligro.

-¿Seguro? Siento que sólo quieres exponerme a mí a los piojos.

Sakura rompe a reír abriendo el grifo de la ducha.

-Vamos. Hay que quitarte eso de la cabeza si quieres dormir esta noche en la cama.

-¿Si quiero dormir esta noche en la cama? –pregunta haciéndose el dolido-. ¡Te vas a enterar! –grita cargándola sobre su hombro y metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua con ella.

-¡Kakashi! –le regaña sin dejar de reír.

-Tu credibilidad cae si me regañas desde dentro de la ducha empapada y con la ropa puesta.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa? Bájame –exige fingiendo estar cabreada.

Kakashi la baja con cuidado y la encierra entre su cuerpo y la pared de la ducha.

-Voy a pegarte los piojos –anuncia besándola sobre los labios.

-Ni de broma. Déjame salir.

-No. Primero quiero sexo. Es tu culpa. Me tiraste sobre el sofá de esa forma y te subiste sobre mí. Mira lo que has provocado –dice tomándola de la muñeca y llevando la mano hasta su entrepierna.

-¿En serio Kakashi? ¿Eso es suficiente para que te pongas así?

-Verte es suficiente. Y ahora estás muy sexy toda empapada.

-Déjate de tonterías. Hay que quitarte los piojos.

-Tengo otro sistema. Te haré gritar mi nombre como esta mañana, pensarán que no es un buen lugar para vivir. Demasiado ruido para establecerse ahí –comenta besando su clavícula.

-O puede que se vayan por la vergüenza ajena que das –responde riendo.

-¿Vergüenza ajena? ¿Eso piensas de ti misma?

-No. Eso pienso de mi marido.

-Ouchh –gruñe Kakashi quitándole la camiseta.

-No vas a rendirte, ¿verdad?

-Puedes quitarnos los piojos después de que te haga el amor –sentencia Kakashi cerrando la mampara de la ducha a sus espaldas.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA:** Creo que ha quedado genial. ¡Hala! Me lo digo yo sola. Tendrá continuación, no hace falta que lo pidáis. Tengo que retratar ese abrazo colectivo y los síntomas del SdSE (Síndrome de Separación Escolar) de Kakashi. Lo tengo claro. PROMETO SECUELA con Yumiko sin soltar el cuello de su padre. ES UNA PROMESA.


	45. Canas

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Canas**

 **:::::**

-Te haces viejo Kakashi, ¿no has pensado en dejar el puesto a Naruto? –comenta Sakura colocando unos libros en una de las estanterías del despacho del Hokage.

-¿A qué viene eso? –pregunta incrédulo desde detrás del escritorio.

-No sé. Lo he estado pensando.

-Además, no estoy viejo –responde molesto levantando la cabeza parar mirarla con atención por primera vez en toda la mañana.

-Sí. Ya tienes una edad.

-Tsunade estuvo hasta que cumplió los cincuenta y cinco.

-¿Quieres estar tanto tiempo en el puesto? –pregunta girándose para verle.

-No. En realidad me gustaría dejarlo ya. Pero eso no significa que sea viejo, significa que creo que Naruto aún no está preparado.

-Tienes una cana –anuncia acercándose al escritorio.

-Tengo muchas. Es mi color de pelo.

-No. Tu pelo es plateado. Eso de ahí es una cana –dice señalando uno de los mechones que le cae sobre la frente.

-No es verdad –alega Kakashi mirando como puede hacía su flequillo y consiguiendo ponerse bizco.

-¿Quieres que te la enseñe? –pregunta Sakura sin poder contener una risilla.

-No tengo canas –sentencia cruzándose de brazos y negando.

-Lo que tú digas.

Sakura toma un nuevo grupo de libros del escritorio y los comienza a colocar por las estanterías. Kakashi la mira cruzado de brazos desde su silla.

-Estás mayor. Reconócelo –retoma Sakura sin dejar de colocar libros en la estantería.

-No. Puedo ser un poco mayor que tú, pero eso no significa nada.

-Catorce años no es un poco –responde sin mirarle.

-Bueno, depende de para qué. Sigo ganándote en una pelea.

-No lo creo. Hace mucho que no entrenamos juntos. Y eso tampoco demuestra nada.

Kakashi se levanta, coge un par de libros de los muchos que hay sobre el escritorio y se acerca a la estantería de al lado de Sakura. Los deja en una balda cualquiera antes de pararse y mirarla fijamente. Ella sigue ordenando libros sin prestarle atención.

-Cuando quieras –dice acercándose hasta ella y pegándose a su espalda completamente.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta girándose para enfrentarle y quedando totalmente entre el cuerpo del Hokage y la estantería.

-Si me ganas dejaré el cargo a Naruto hoy mismo.

-Entonces –comienza poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de él para empujarle y ganar un poco de espacio- vayamos ahora mismo.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de perderme de vista? –pregunta separándose de ella, que aprovecha para ir de nuevo hacía el escritorio y coger más libros.

-No es eso –responde volviendo a la estantería para seguir ordenando.

Kakashi se apoya junto a la estantería cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

-Puedes renunciar al cargo de ayudante del Hokage cuando quieras –anuncia Kakashi seriamente.

-No es eso –repite Sakura dejando todos los libros apilados en una balda.

-¿Entonces? –pregunta Kakashi volviendo a atraparla entre su cuerpo y la estantería.

Sakura deja escapar un suspiro y repite la acción de empujarle suavemente, con las manos en su pecho, para escapar.

-Te lo diré si me ganas y de verdad dejas el cargo –concede mirándole desafiante y caminando hacia el escritorio de nuevo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que gano yo? –pregunta volviendo a pegarse a ella, esta vez encerrándola entre su cuerpo y el escritorio-. Quiero algo más.

-Prometo no interponer una demanda por acoso. ¿Qué leches te pasa hoy? ¿Puedes separarte de mi un poco? –pregunta sonriendo y volviendo a empujarle para conseguir un hueco y escapar. O al menos intentándolo. Esta vez Kakashi no se mueve ni un milímetro.

-Si te gano, tendrás que salir conmigo –anuncia poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa a cada lado de Sakura e inclinándose sobre ella obligándola a casi recostarse en el escritorio.

-¿Salir contigo? –pregunta Sakura confundida y levantado una ceja.

-Sí. Salir conmigo a cenar –responde irguiéndose como si nada, pero todavía encerrándola con las manos en el escritorio.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso.

-No sales con nadie, ¿verdad? –pregunta él realmente interesado.

-No, pero tampoco salgo con viejos que podrían ser mi padre –responde con sencillez.

-¡Ouch! –exclama Kakashi llevándose una mano al corazón.

Momento que Sakura aprovecha para escapar con unos cuantos libros en las manos.

Kakashi deja de fingir al sentirse ignorado y se sienta sobre el escritorio, observando cómo ella coloca más libros.

-No soy tan viejo.

-Lo eres.

-Mi padre tenía canas desde los veinte años. Una cana no significa nada.

-Eso es cierto –responde sin siquiera mirarle-. Además, las canas pueden hacer muy sexy a un hombre.

Kakashi se queda mirándola en silencio. Coge el mechón de pelo donde supuestamente tenía la cana e intenta encontrarla. Para diversión de Sakura que sonríe al mirarle de reojo.

-¿Realmente piensas eso, ¿verdad? –pregunta el Hokage con tono pícaro y levantándose para acercarse de nuevo a ella.

-Sí. Mira Jiraiya. Era muy atractivo –esa confesión deja a Kakashi clavado a mitad de camino entre el escritorio y la kunoichi.

-¿Jiraiya? –pregunta levantando las cejas en un gesto de completa sorpresa e interrogación.

-Sí. Ino y yo siempre lo dijimos. Comprendo totalmente porque Tsunade shishou siempre se ponía colorada cuando él bromeaba con ella de esa forma. O cuando nos contaba sobre todas esas veces que compartieron termas.

-¿Qué compartieron termas? –pregunta completamente sorprendido.

-Sí.

-Nos estamos yendo del tema –dice agitando la cabeza para despejar algunas imágenes que se habían formado en su mente al recordar cierta escena de su preciado Icha Icha cuya protagonista rubia tenía una profusa delantera.

-¿Y cuál era el tema?

-Las canas.

-Ah. Sí. Estás viejo –sentencia Sakura pasando de largo a Kakashi para coger los últimos libros de la mesa.

-¿Pero entonces las canas me hacen interesante o no? –pregunta girándose para verla en lo que se está convirtiendo en el ritual del día: colocar libros.

-¡Pero si sólo tienes una! ¿Cómo podría una cana hacerte interesante? –pregunta riendo.

-Entonces no soy tan viejo.

-Mira Kakashi, estás a medio camino entre ser viejo y ser interesante. Eres como un coche viejo, no llegas a clásico. Sólo eres viejo.

-¿Qué? –pregunta con un gesto de total confusión.

-Quiero decir que no. Que tu única cana no te hace interesante –termina de colocar el último libro-. Así que dime… -comienza girándose para enfrentarle, todavía en mitad de la sala con cara de confusión- si ganaras la pelea, que no va a pasar, ¿qué quieres?

-Que vengas a cenar conmigo.

-Ya te he dicho que no.

-Déjame demostrarte que no soy viejo.

-¿Qué me estás pidiendo exactamente? –pregunta con un gesto de confusión levantando una ceja.

Kakashi la toma de las muñecas y las levanta hasta su pecho, poniendo las manos de Sakura sobre sí, como había hecho Sakura antes para empujarle y poder escapar, sólo que esta vez no estaba atrapada, y era él quien había puesto ahí sus manos.

-Puedo notar cómo te pones nerviosa cuando estoy cerca tuya –dice casi en un susurro.

-Claro que me pongo nerviosa –confiesa-. Un viejo pervertido lector de pornografía me está acosando –responde riendo.

-Te pones ligeramente colorada, tu pulso se acelera, el vello se te ponen de punta, y respiras con cierta dificultad.

-No es cierto –exclama mostrando algunos de los indicios que Kakashi acababa de enumerar.

-Eres médica, sabes que es verdad.

Sakura quita sus manos del pecho de Kakashi y retrocede un par de pasos.

-Te he visto mirarme –comenta Kakashi sonriendo.

-No te miro –niega con frialdad.

-Mientes.

-No miento. No te miro –niega de nuevo, pero esta vez nerviosa.

-Mientes, como cuando yo digo que no tengo canas.

-Tienes una cana.

-Exacto. Tengo una cana. Justo por aquí –dice Kakashi cogiendo un mechón de su pelo-. Aunque no puedo ni quiero verlo. A ti te pasa lo mismo.

-¿Tengo canas que no quiero ver? –pregunta con sorna.

-No tu pelo es precioso –dice ganándose un rubor por parte de Sakura-. Pero te pones nerviosa cuando estoy cerca tuya, y no quieres verlo.

La kunoichi se gira sobre sus tobillos para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Mira, no sé si soy un clásico, un deportivo o simplemente un coche viejo –dice siguiendo con el símil utilizado por ella-. Pero a te gusto –sentencia apuntándose con un dedo a si mismo-. Ahora bien, porqué quieres que deje el puesto de Hokage es algo que no alcanzo a comprender.

Sakura guarda silencio. Kakashi avanza el par de pasos que le separan de ella y lleva una de sus manos hasta la cabellera rosada.

-Pero si quieres que lo deje, lo haré. Sin apuestas de por medio. Sólo tienes que aceptar salir conmigo a cenar.

Sakura se gira lentamente bajo la mano de Kakashi, que sigue sobre su cabeza. Y levanta la mirada para observar el par de ojos color ónix del Hokage. Pero el _idiota_ está sonriendo bajo la máscara y mantiene los dos ojos cerrados.

Deja escapar un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarse antes de hablar.

-Deja primero el puesto –pide casi en un susurro y poniéndose totalmente colorada.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta Kakashi abriendo los ojos y bastante confuso-. ¿No te fías de mí?

-Sí. Claro que me fío de ti. Pero ya es bastante raro que me vean saliendo contigo. No quiero que piensen que me intento aprovechar del Hokage.

Kakashi guarda silencio unos segundos mirándola interrogante.

-Debo confesar que no lo entiendo –concede finalmente.

-No quiero que piensen que salgo contigo para aprovecharme de tu posición.

-¿No es mejor que piensen eso a que piensen que sales con un viejo? –pregunta riéndose.

-No. Prefiero que piensen que salgo con un viejo. No quiero que piensen que busco algo de ti.

-Tú no harías eso –confiesa riendo suavemente.

-Eso lo sabes tú.

-Eso lo sabe cualquiera que te conozca.

-Por favor. Es bastante vergonzoso.

-¿Salir conmigo?

-Sí. Eres mi ex profesor. Ino se va reír mucho de mí.

Kakashi después de la sorpresa inicial por esa idea comienza reír con fuerza.

-¿Quieres que les diga a todos que te obligué? –pregunta sin dejar de reír-. Pensarán que soy un pervertido que ha seducido a su ayudante.

-Bueno, no se aleja mucho de la realidad.

-Eres tú quien me mira el culo cada vez que me doy la vuelta.

-Eres un viejo, no te miro el culo.

-Vamos Sakura, reconócelo.

-¿Reconocer qué?

-Te mueres por tocarme el culo.

-¡Kakashi!

Kakashi no puede dejar de reír ganándose una mohín de cabreo de Sakura.

-Como sigas riendo no iré a cenar contigo –amenaza totalmente avergonzada.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Es un: deja el puesto primero.

-Por eso me gustas. Te has convertido en una mujer decidida que no cede ante nada. Eres increíble.

Sakura se pone colorada de nuevo.

-Deja de decir esas cosas. Por favor.

Kakashi levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

-Me tengo que ir –anuncia Sakura girándose y andando hacia la entrada.

-¿Tienes que ir al hospital? –pregunta el Hokage a la espalda de Sakura, que ya cruza la puerta.

-No. Pero tengo cosas que hacer –dice sin girarse.

Kakashi la sigue por el pasillo.

-Espera. No te cabrees.

-No estoy cabreada.

-Pareces cabreada.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Necesito hacer cosas.

-Por favor. Espera –pide cogiéndola por la muñeca e impidiendo que siga avanzando por el pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Déjame decirte algo.

-¿Otra de tus tonterías?

-No. En serio. Dejo de hacer el tonto. Vuelve. Por favor –pide Kakashi con seriedad.

Sakura le mira con gesto serio.

-Por favor –insiste Kakashi serio.

-Te escucho –cede dejando de tirar.

-Volvamos a mi despacho –pide Kakashi andando de vuelta.

Sakura le mira por un momento, y sin ser consciente se queda mirándole el culo.

-¿Vienes? –la llama Kakashi girándose y pillándola.

Sakura se pone colorada y baja la mirada mientras anda de vuelta al despacho.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta cerrando algo molesta tras de sí.

-He sido un idiota. Perdóname. Es algo… difícil esto. No sé cómo hacerlo.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Sakura, no quiero dejar el puesto de Hokage porque significa pasar más tiempo contigo. No sé cómo afrontar esto y supongo que por eso no dejo de bromear y hacer el idiota. Pienso que si dejo de ser Hokage tú te quedarás aquí con Naruto y entonces no pasaremos tiempo juntos. Y eso me molesta.

-¿Te molesta? –pregunta dejando la actitud de hace un momento a un lado y sonriendo.

-No te rías. Te estoy hablando en serio.

-No me río. Estoy sonriendo.

-Te he visto salir con algunos chicos en estos años y me molesta.

-¿Te molesta? –repite Sakura de nuevo sonriendo.

-Sí. Me molesta. Me molesta verte con otros. Llevas razón, soy un viejo. Pero te veo con chicos de tu edad y realmente creo que son unos inútiles que no te merecen. Tú vales mucho más. Te mereces algo mejor. Todos esos chicos son unos idiotas.

-Sí. Yo pienso lo mismo. Por eso los he dejado. Así que… ¿me merezco a alguien como tú?

-No he dicho eso.

-Pero lo piensas.

-No.

-¿No? –pregunta sorprendida.

-No. Te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo.

-¿Pero?

-No hay peros por esa parte. Te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo. Yo no puedo ser todo lo que tú te mereces. Sin embargo-

-Eso es un pero –interrumpe Sakura.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros antes de continuar.

-No bromeaba cuando dije que veo cómo te pones nerviosa conmigo cerca.

Sakura cambia el gesto de nuevo, volviendo a poner un mohín de vergüenza.

-Antes de cabrearte escúchame –pide sonriendo bajo la máscara-. Eres una idiota si realmente piensas en mí de ese modo –Sakura endurece el gesto-, pero eso me convierte en un idiota afortunado y pienso aprovecharlo.

-¿Qué… ¿qué quieres decir? –pregunta tímidamente.

-¿Quieres que deje de ser Hokage para que la gente no piense que estás conmigo para aprovecharte de mí? ¿Quieres que diga que te obligo a salir conmigo? Lo haré. Haré lo que me pidas y lo que te haga feliz. Porque puede que tú merezcas a alguien mejor que yo, pero te aseguro que nadie se esforzará tanto por hacerte feliz como yo.

Sakura guarda silencio por unos segundos. Está completamente colorada.

Kakashi la mira fijamente, lo más serio que Sakura le había visto en la vida.

-Me gusta más cuando no dejas de tomarme el pelo –confiesa Sakura en un susurro bajando la vista.

-Bien. Porque es lo que mejor se me da –responde Kakashi sonriendo bajo la máscara y llevando una mano bajo la barbilla de Sakura para obligarla a mirar arriba-. Soy realmente malo hablando de mis sentimientos. -Totalmente colorada ella fija sus ojos en los de él-. Ser un idiota puedo hacerlo, se me da bien –añade Kakashi-. Tú siempre has sido la responsable. Eres tú quien siempre me obliga a sentarme y trabajar. Así que esto depende de ti.

-¿Ya estás cargándome con toda la responsabilidad? –pregunta bromeando con tono de cabreo.

-Sabes que soy un irresponsable –reconoce como un niño culpable de haber robado unas galletas, llevándose una mano a la nuca y subiendo la mano por el cabello revolviéndolo todavía más.

Sakura sonríe y vuelve a recuperar su color natural, perdiendo el sonrojo.

-Así que… ¿te esforzarás por hacerme feliz? –pregunta sin perder la sonrisa.

-¡Reconócelo ya! Te mueres por estar con alguien como yo.

-¿Alguien como tú? –pregunta incrédula.

-Alguien maduro, no esos niñatos con los que has estado hasta ahora.

Sakura se ríe un poco antes de recuperar la compostura. Kakashi había vuelto a su papel habitual.

-La madurez no es lo que te caracteriza, Kakashi.

-Antes has dicho que es lo que te gusta de mí. Que sea un idiota, no mi madurez.

-No dije eso exactamente.

-¿Y qué dijiste?

-Dije que prefiero cuando me tomas el pelo, a cuando te pones tan serio.

-Entonces déjame hacer algo –pide Kakashi tomándola de las manos.

Sakura se tensa ante la mirada fija de Kakashi, sin poder adivinar qué pretende hacer.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunta en un susurro con inseguridad.

-Lo que llevas deseando todo el día –responde Kakashi llevando las manos de Sakura hasta su culo.

Sakura se pone completamente colorada.

-Puedes golpearme si quieres, pero esto va a ser así el resto de tu vida.

-¿El resto de mi vida? –pregunta sin quitar las manos del culo de Kakashi.

-¡Hmp! Soy como un perro. Fiel toda la vida. Pakkun te lo puede confirmar. No pienso irme a ninguna parte. A menos que me eches de tu lado.

-Ya veo. Lo pensaré.

-¿Vas a echarme de tu lado? –pregunta sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-De momento no. Pero yo no estaría tan confiado si fuera tú –dice dando un apretón en su culo-. Kakashi… esto es un poco absurdo.

-¿El qué?

-Tocarte el culo cuando todavía no te he visto la cara.

-Cuando quieras me sueltas y bajas la máscara.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro. Si eso te hace feliz.

Sakura le suelta y se separa un par de pasos antes de coger una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunta Kakashi confuso.

-Estoy nerviosa.

-Acabas de tocarme el culo.

-Hablamos de tu rostro.

-No, hablamos de mi culo. Acabas de soltarlo.

-He tocado tu culo muchas veces antes.

-¿Qué? –pregunta sorprendido.

-En peleas.

-No es igual.

-Nunca he visto tu cara.

-¿Estás preocupada? Quizás ahora me bajas la máscara y resulta que sí soy un viejo –bromea riendo.

-¿Eres un viejo?

Kakashi se acerca hasta ella, en un rápido movimiento se baja la máscara y besa sus labios con fuerza sin dejarse ver. La toma por las caderas y la levanta hasta su altura obligando a Sakura a enredarse en su cintura. Sube una de sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta su cuello y la sujeta con firmeza contra él. Con ansias busca hueco en su boca para explorar cada espacio con su lengua.

Sakura ha cerrado los ojos y se deja levantar. Lleva sus brazos al cuello de Kakashi y se enreda en su cintura. Ante el asedio de Kakashi abre su boca dejándole entrar.

En un momento dado Sakura deja escapar un pequeño gemido y se abraza con más fuerza a Kakashi. Éste sonríe sobre sus labios y se separa de su boca dejando unos centímetros entre ambos.

-¿Esto lo haría un viejo? –pregunta mirándola a fijamente. Sakura abre los ojos para clavarlos en los ónix de él, e intenta recuperar el aliento disimuladamente.

Pasa su lengua por unos labios un poco hinchados y rojos por la barba de un par de días que ahora puede ver en Kakashi.

-Bá-jame –pide Sakura entrecortada.

Kakashi confundido hace caso al instante. Y en el momento en que Sakura pisa el suelo le cruza la cara de un bofetón que deja un eco sordo en la habitación.

Kakashi se lleva la mano a la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe y la mira interrogante.

-¿Qué…? Me has dado un bofetón –afirma sin entender nada-. ¿Por qué me has dado un bofetón? Pensé que-

-Deja de pensar –le corta Sakura tomándole por las solapas del chaleco y tirando de él hacía abajo para volver a besarlo.

Kakashi, a pesar de no entender nada, se deja arrastrar y responde al beso tomándola por el cuello. Cuando Sakura se separa de él vuelve a mirarla interrogante.

-¿Por qué me has golpeado? –pregunta confuso.

-Por llevar siempre esa estúpida máscara. Estúpido.

-No entiendo a las mujeres –confiesa llevándose de nuevo la mano a la mejilla.

-¿Te he hecho daño? –pregunta Sakura quitando la mano de Kakashi y viendo la zona rojiza.

-Claro que me has hecho daño. Tienes una fuerza animal.

-No seas quejica. Te lo mereces.

-Sigo sin entenderlo –confiesa.

-Eres guapo, idiota.

-Hmm. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que me hayas golpeado?

-Todos estos años perdidos, todos estos días mirando tu culo, sin saber que había algo mejor que mirar –confiesa en un susurro Sakura.

Kakashi contiene una carcajada.

-Atrévete a reírte y te daré otra –amenaza Sakura apuntándole con el dedo.

-Sabes que volveré a ponerme la máscara para seguir trabajando, ¿verdad?

-No cuando estemos solos. Eso me hace feliz.

Kakashi sonríe. Se acerca hasta la puerta y cierra con llave por dentro.

-Sabía que no tenía que haberme puesto serio. Ahora te aprovecharás de mí –comenta acercándose a las ventanas y bajando las cortinas.

-Kakashi hay que trabajar –avisa Sakura adivinando sus intenciones.

Éste no responde, termina de bajar las cortinas y se acerca hasta ella con paso lento pero decidido. Como una pantera sobre su presa. Exudando sensualidad.

-Kakashi –le regaña al ver que no piensa cambiar de opinión pero con una voz poco decidida.

Él se acerca hasta ella y sin llegar a tocarla se acerca hasta sus labios y los pasa de largo para llegar a su oreja.

-Acabo de dejar el puesto. Lo siento. Si quieres puedes ir a buscar a Naruto para que termine el papeleo –susurra con voz grave cerca de su oído antes de bajar por su cuello besándolo suavemente.

Sakura deja escapar un suave gemido cuando nota las manos de Kakashi sobre las costillas bajo su pecho.

-Te vuelvo loca, ¿lo ves? –susurra besando su clavícula.

-No tientes a tu suerte –comenta sonriendo.

Kakashi se separa de ella y se queda mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Sakura sorprendida porque hubiera parado.

-¿Por qué querías que dejara el puesto de Hokage?

-¿Eh?

-Querías que dejara de ser el Hokage para no ser el centro de atención. No quieres que la gente esté pendiente de ti por salir con el shinobi más importante de la aldea. Es eso, ¿verdad? Lo tenías planeado. Por eso estás tan pesada con que ceda el cargo a Naruto. Es la única razón para que quieras que deje el cargo. ¿Me ibas a pedir salir o ibas a esperar a que yo lo hiciera? –pregunta divertido.

-¿Qué dices? No te montes películas. Lo hago por Naruto, se muere por ser Hokage.

-Naruto se muere por ser Hokage desde los cinco años.

-Bueno, pero ya es adulto, y está preparado.

-¿Entonces no quieres estar conmigo? Acabas de reconocer que me mirabas el culo.

-Cállate, anda –pide poniéndose colorada.

-¿Tanto te cuesta reconocer que quieres estar conmigo?

-Es que no es verdad. Estás viejo. Tienes muchas canas.

-¿Quieres que me tiña el pelo? –pregunta divertido.

-¡No! –responde rápidamente.

Kakashi la mira sonriendo, mostrando una sonrisa perfecta.

-Me gusta tu cabello –reconoce Sakura poniéndose todavía más colorada.

-Sakura-chan… pídeme salir.

-Ni muerta.

-Me encanta. No sólo eres decidida, también eres cabezona. Aunque te cuesta reconocer tus errores. Trabajaremos en ello.

-Sigue así y tendrás que dormir en el patio –le amenaza riendo.

-Uooo. Y además graciosa. Eres perfecta.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: Perdón por la tardanza. He estado enfermita (ya estoy bien, no preocuparse, vendrán más drabbles). Tenía éste sin terminar desde hace tiempo, creo que se va un poco de los personajes -sobre todo Kakashi-, no termino de inspirarme, así que se va a quedar así. Tengo otro que me gusta demasiado como para cerrarlo mal, así que ese tendrá que esperar. A lo que voy, espero que tengan en cuenta que estoy en recuperación, y si os gusta tanto como los anteriores, olviden todo esto XD

De nuevo se me ha ido mucho de extensión... casi 4000 palabras, como Anbu Médico... podría haberlo puesto en una historia aparte, pero como digo no estoy muy contenta con él como para darle tanta relevancia :P

Por otra parte, aprovechando que no he salido de la cama estos días he terminado de leer un manga que me ha gustado mucho, lo recomiendo, se llama Koe no Katachi (Una voz silenciosa) es del año pasado, y espero de corazón que saquen un epílogo, porque me pareció brillante el tema que trata y lo "realista" que es con lo dura que puede ser la vida. En fin, si pueden, no dejen pasar la oportunidad de leerlo. Es brillante :D

PD: Drabbles KakaSaku tiene más de 100 comentarios ya, ¡Qué guay! Gracias mil a todas y todos los lectores :D :D :D

Quizás no parezca mucho teniendo en cuenta lo que hay en otro tipo de historias, pero para bien o para mal (creo que mejor pocos y entre amigos) el tema KakaSaku no es tan masivo como puedan serlo otros.

Sé que tengo pendientes varios drabbles que prometo escribir, espero que ahora en vacaciones llegue la inspiración. Tengo otro fic largo que tengo muchas ganas de escribir, a ver si puedo, porque realmente creo que va a ser genial :D


	46. Sensaciones

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Sensaciones**

 **:::::**

No era capaz de recordar muy bien a dónde iba. Pero recordaba que caminaba por la calle con el incómodo sombrero absurdo y el haori de Hokage mientras pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba ir de misiones con ellos.

Fue justo en ese momento que su conocido libro voló de sus manos al chocar con alguien, y terminó en el suelo, en un maldito charco. Incluso le costó mantener el equilibrio. Aunque al menos él había corrido mejor suerte que su _golpeadora,_ que había caído de culo junto a su libro.

¿Es que la gente no miraba por donde iba? Vale, es un poco absurdo, él tampoco iba mirando. Sólo fingía leer el libro de tapas naranjas, ahora hundido en un charco de barro.

-Gomen –se disculpó la kunoichi que había sido su alumna unos años atrás.

La miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de reaccionar y agacharse junto a ella para ayudarla a levantar. Tiró de ella, que se levantó de un salto chocándose con Kakashi y colocando las manos sobre su pecho a la vez que él ponía sus manos en los hombros de ella para frenarla.

 _Fueron a penas unas milésimas de segundos. Esos momentos en que por tiempo no puedes reaccionar pero tu cerebro lo ralentiza todo, y si bien tu cuerpo no responde, tu mente ha creado mil variables de qué hacer._

 _En cualquier caso, da igual, esas mil variables son físicamente imposibles. El espacio/tiempo no se altera. Sólo es una rara sensación en nuestra mente._

Sakura rápidamente bajó sus manos hasta sus piernas y se sacudió un poco la arena y el barro con que se había manchado.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó él Hokage mientras se quitaba el sombrero para poder verla.

-Sí. Perdona. Tengo prisa. Luego pasaré por tu oficina para dejar el informe –gritó alejándose a toda velocidad.

Kakashi se quedó mirando hasta que Sakura giró una esquina y la perdió de vista. En ese momento su mirada regresó a la masa uniforme de celulosa y barro en que se estaba convirtiendo su libro.

Volvió a mirar en dirección a donde había desaparecido Sakura antes de agacharse junto al charco y recoger su libro.

Fue un momento, apenas unos segundos, pero algo cruzó su mente y se quedó con una rara sensación de que había perdido algo.

Se levantó para mirar a su alrededor, quizás se le había caído algo más en el choque.

Pero no encontró nada.

Miró una última vez en dirección a donde su ex alumna había desaparecido y decidió irse de vuelta a la torre Hokage.

Cuando había caminado un par de minutos volvió a sentir esa rara sensación de perdida.

Se llevó las manos al bolsillo trasero para comprobar que, efectivamente, no había nada.

No era una sorpresa, nunca guardaba nada en esos bolsillos. Lo raro hubiera sido haber encontrado algo.

Pero de algún modo era la confirmación que necesita para saber que había perdido algo.

 _¿El qué?_

Se agachó en mitad de la calle, muy lejos del charco donde su libro pasó a ser un amasijo de celulosa, tinta y barro, y cerró los ojos.

Se llevó una mano al hombro izquierdo, donde golpeó contra Sakura, dejó caer de nuevo el libro, con mayor suerte esta vez, que cayó entre sus piernas, en una zona del suelo libre de charcos. Extendió la mano a la nada, todavía con los ojos cerrados, cerró la mano entorno a nada, y se levantó de un salto.

Sus manos, casi por inercia se levantaron a la altura de su pecho y parecieron posarse sobre… nada. Justo delante suya.

En ese momento abrió los ojos.

Acababa de entenderlo.

Se agachó junto a su libro con una rara sensación de que no había perdido nada, había dejado escapar algo. Es poca, pero hay una diferencia.

 _Una sutil diferencia que cambia las cosas. Dejar escapar algo puede ser tan sencillo como esperar en el andén a que pase otro tren, o puede ser como cuando de niño se te escapa el globo que relleno de helio comienza a subir. Sí, sabes que volverá a bajar en algún momento. Pero seguramente muy lejos de ti._

 _Es como cuando vas corriendo y se te cae algo. A veces puedes pararte y regresar a por ello. Otras veces debes seguir avanzando. Está allí, pero no puedes volver a por ello. Incluso, a veces, no debes._

 _Otras veces simplemente ha desaparecido. El tiempo. No sólo avanzas tú. El tiempo no se detiene nunca. Y a veces si algo no lo tomas cuando viene, ya no podrás conseguirlo. Es un avance sin retroceso. Algo que sólo podía suceder en ese preciso instante._

 _Avanzas, evolucionas, pasa el tiempo. Desaparece._

 _El globo sigue ascendiendo hasta que lo pierdes de vista, y cuando vuelvas a verlo puedes tener segura una cosa: estará roto o desinflado._

 _Otras veces esos instantes, esas oportunidades se pueden fabricar._

 _Quizás no sean iguales, quizás sean momentos artificiales. Pero a diferencia de los instantes precisos, uno suele estar preparado para no dejarlo ir._

Kakashi cogió el _libro_ y pensó: _¿por qué he sido consciente de que he dejado escapar el momento?_

Segundos después se levantó agitando su cabeza como queriendo borrar un pensamiento.

 _Es una pena que su pensamiento se quedase ahí. Es una pena que no pensara: ¿cómo puedo fabricar un instante artificial? O mejor aún ¿qué he dejado escapar?_

Miró hacia atrás, a una calle que no significaba nada. Perdió de vista a Sakura en una calle a dos minutos de allí. Pero él miraba una esquina, tres manzanas más allá, como si fuera la esquina que Sakura giró para desaparecer de su vista.

 _Normalmente no queda nada. Normalmente tras un instante preciso no hacemos nada porque no somos conscientes de haberlo vivido. Normalmente sólo es una extraña pulsación en nuestro cerebro que intenta decir a gritos ¿QUÉ CARAJO HAS HECHO? PERDISTE LA OPORTUNIDAD. Pero sólo lo intenta. No entendemos nada._

Sin embargo a Kakashi esa pulsación se lo dijo alto y claro. Y fue capaz de entender que perdió la oportunidad.

¿De qué?

 _El tiempo es jodido. No se detiene a darnos explicaciones ni oportunidades. Pero había entendido algo. En su interior había reprimido algo. Algo que su cerebro había querido hacer tantas veces, que su cuerpo había deseado que sucediera tantas veces, que por esta vez le decía a gritos que estaba cansado de dejar pasar esos instantes precisos. Y que más le valía actuar la próxima vez._

Entonces recordó a dónde iba.

Iba a buscar a sus ex alumnos. Ellos regresaban hoy de una larga misión en Mizu no Kuni. Quería invitarlos a comer por su regreso.

Tendría que volver a la torre Hokage y esperar a que llevaran el informe de la misión.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA:** Y de regalo para hoy, esta rayada en la que he intentado no usar el diálogo a diferencia de lo que suelo hacer siempre. Quería apostar por las descripciones del entorno y al final sólo me ha salido algo que no describe más que un pensamiento o una sensación. Pero creo que ha quedado guay.

PD: Culpen de esto a Nova (en facebook) o LadySc -Maaya (en fanfiction), ella es quién me obliga a probar cosas nuevas. Pero sé que aunque esto sea raro, saldrá algo bueno de su machaque hacia mi persona XD


	47. Síntomas

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Síntomas**

 **:::::**

Nunca pudo decirse que Kakashi fuera una persona sonriente, y no sólo era cuestión de una máscara que le cubriera el rostro, a pesar de ella, uno podía saber cuándo Kakashi sonreía y cuándo no. Se notaba en sus ojos, o en su ojo si hablamos de tiempo atrás. Kakashi cerraba el ojo visible en una sonrisa que todo el mundo identificaba como tal. Además, si estabas cerca y la luz daba desde cierto ángulo, uno hasta podía notar una sonrisa dibujada bajo la máscara.

Tiempo después, se convirtió en Hokage, con la perdida del sharingan pasó a llevar los dos ojos descubiertos, su siempre fiel máscara no dejó de acompañarle, pero se sumaron el haori y el sombrero que le identificaban como Rokudaime. Pero Kakashi seguía sin ser una persona especialmente sonriente.

Ahora mismo, Kakashi tampoco sonríe especialmente.

Sin embargo entre la gente cercana o la gente que le conoce desde aproximadamente un par de años, esa imagen de que Kakashi no es una persona especialmente sonriente sí es algo que ha cambiado.

Desde hace un par de años Kakashi pasó de ser una persona seria que dedicaba raras sonrisas a momentos concretos y personas contadas, a un Hokage que no podía borrar una sonrisa de su boca salvo en momentos concretos y para personas contadas.

¿Qué había provocado el cambio? Y más importante, ¿por qué si llevaba casi un par de años sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara llevaba unos días sin sonreír durante toda la mañana? Unas seis horas, desde las 9:00 hasta las 15:00.

¿Qué había provocado que su sonrisa se borrara durante esas horas concretas?

Y todavía más importante que todo eso, o al menos eso pensaba Sakura: ¿Por qué carajo no se iba a trabajar a la torre Hokage y la dejaba limpiar, organizar y hacer todo tranquila en casa en vez estar sentado en el sofá con la mirada fija en una fotografía sobre la mesita de café?

Según Kakashi:

-No estoy mirando la foto. Estoy descansando. Me encuentro mal, no hay mucho trabajo, puedo quedarme aquí y descansar. Estoy pensando en cosas de Hokage.

Según Sakura:

-No estás _cansado._ No estás pensando en cosas de _Hokage._ Estás aburrido porque tu hija ha empezado a ir al jardín de infancia. Haz el favor de ir a trabajar. Y cambia esa cara, que no ha muerto nadie.

-o-

 **NOTA: Ahora se puede decir; _Síntomas_ es una _PRECUELA_ de** ** _SdSE (Síndrome de Separación Escolar)_**

-o-

En cualquier caso, y aunque Kakashi era una persona en quien uno puede confiar, está vez Sakura parecía llevar toda la razón. Dado que justo esa sonrisa y brillo en su mirada se borraba cuando se separaba de Yumiko en la puerta de la guardería, y volvía cuando la recogía a la salida.

Siendo justos, la sonrisa de Yumiko también desaparecía cuando la arrancaban de los brazos de su padre. Sí. _Arrancar_ es el verbo que los profesores usaban cada mañana desde hace cuatro días.

Era difícil, no por la fuerza de Yumiko, que no era tanta. No por ser el señor Hokage, a pesar de que pedía siempre unos minutos más que siempre le concedían. Era difícil, más por la mirada de odio, que por la autoridad que el cargo le confería.

Pero sobre todo era difícil porque Yumiko tenía esa capacidad natural que en Konoha sólo se había visto en otro ninja en toda la historia de la aldea. Nos referimos a la capacidad natural para conseguir que los demás se sumen a una causa casi perdida. Nos referimos a cómo Naruto conseguía siempre lo que se proponía y nunca solo. Siempre todos sus compañeros sumaban por loco que pareciera el plan.

Y Yumiko había heredado esa capacidad natural de su tío.

Eso conllevaba que cuando sonaba la campana, y Kakashi pedía unos minutos más para despedirse de su niña y ésta comenzaba a llorar por tener que separarse durante unas horas del _mejor papa del mundo_ , no era necesario que ella convenciera a nadie con una gran charla como Naruto siempre había hecho, no era necesario ni siquiera que los mirara con esa carita que sólo ella dominaba y hacía que hasta la quinta aceptará besará a Gamabunta (uno de los sapos de Naruto) porque podía ser su príncipe azul. No. Ella sólo lloraba abrazada al cuello de su papa y de algún modo todos los jóvenes ninjas que apenas eran capaces de dar dos pasos sin caerse, debido a su temprana edad, se lanzaban a un abrazo comunal donde Kakashi perdía el equilibrio y terminaba boca arriba con más de una docena de _pequeños monstruos_ encima. Pequeños monstruos y su princesa.

Pero los pequeños monstruos al final eran los que hacían que Kakashi aceptará soltarse de su princesita y la obligara a entrar al jardín de infancia, sólo por conseguir soltarse de todos esos mocosos.

Odiaba a los niños.

Pero no a todos. Eso ya era más que obvio. Odiaba a los niños de otros. Y eso si que era general. A todos y cada uno de los niños de otros. Con especial odio al género masculino –dentro de la etiqueta hijos de otros-.

Su niña era… su princesa era… era eso: una princesa. Y que los niños de menos de dos años la miraran ya como alguien a quien conquistar... ¡DABA IGUAL QUE FUERA UNA TONTERÍA DEL JARDÍN DE INFANCIA! Esos mocosos no tenían ni el derecho a mirarla de reojo.

-Ya que estás aquí, podrías ayudarme un poco, ¿no? –pidió Sakura sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Sakumo?

-No. Irá a casa de Shikadai. Quiero que me ayudes en la casa.

Kakashi se levanta pesadamente del sofá.

-¿Cómo se llama el niño ese rubio? –pregunta acercándose a ella para tomar las cajas que carga.

-¿Qué niño?

-El niño rubio.

-Kakashi, tendrás que ser más preciso. Hay muchos niños rubios –comenta tomando otras cajas del suelo.

-El rubio que va con Yumiko al jardín de infancia.

-Hay varios rubios.

Kakashi parado en mitad de la sala con las cajas en las manos la mira confuso.

-Su padre es ese tipo raro.

-Kakashi…

-El de la máscara.

-Raro y con máscara. ¿Te refieres a ti mismo? –pregunta riendo mientras avanza por el pasillo hasta la habitación cargada de cajas.

-No. Me refiero al niño rubio que siempre sale de la guardería detrás de Yumiko y una vez la tomó de la mano –aclara Kakashi sin reírle la broma a Sakura mientras la sigue hasta el cuarto.

-Kakashi no empieces con eso. Son niños.

-Es un pesado. Y siempre es el que empieza los abrazos grupales.

-¿Tuviste otro hoy?

-Sí.

Sakura deja las cajas en el suelo de la habitación y se aparta para que Kakashi deje las que carga junto a las suyas.

-¿Quieres que la lleve yo mañana? -pregunta cansada.

-No.

-Ves. En el fondo eres un blandito.

-No. Yo la dejaría y me volvería. Pero los mocosos siempre me lían –se queja mirando a su alrededor la habitación llena de cajas.

-Los profesores me han dicho que siempre pides unos minutos más.

Kakashi la mira con desconfianza. Ha sido descubierto. Tiene que coger los nombres de los profesores chivatos para castigarlos como se merecen.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Puedes mentir todo lo que quieras. Y sonríe un poco. La vida no se termina por dejar a tu hija en la guardería.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy cansado –se queja dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama.

-Seguro que es eso.

-Sí –dice incorporándose y quedando sentado.

-Entonces –comienza Sakura colocándose entre las piernas de Kakashi-. Si hiciera algo así –continúa empujando a Kakashi de nuevo sobre su espalda contra el colchón- y te pidiera que me hicieras el amor –añade subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él y acariciándole el pecho por encima de la camiseta-, me diríais que no porque estás cansado, ¿no?

-Para eso siempre tengo fuerzas –responde Kakashi subiendo sus manos por la espalda de Sakura.

-Lo que tienes es mucho morro –anuncia ella levantándose.

Kakashi la toma de la muñeca antes de que se aleje y tira de ella de vuelta a la cama.

Sakura deja escapar un grito cuando siente el peso de Kakashi sobre ella, que ha girado rápidamente atrapándola bajo su cuerpo.

-No digo que sea así, pero si estuviera triste porque Yumiko no está por aquí correteando, ¿no sería eso una de esas cosas tiernas que te encantan y te hacen querer hacerme el amor? –pregunta bajándose la máscara.

-Es posible. Es una pena que al final lo único que te sucede es que estás cansado.

-Puede que sea por Yumiko.

-No lo creo. Ahora que lo pienso, con Sakumo nunca te pusiste así. Debe ser que te haces mayor y el trabajo te agota.

-No. Estoy casi seguro que es por Yumiko.

-¿Sufres SdSE?

-¿El qué? –pregunta Kakashi realmente confuso.

Sakura comienza a reír a carcajadas mientras niega con la cabeza.

-No es nada, es algo que me comentó Tsunade –aclara sin dar explicaciones.

-Puede puede sea eso, DSE o como sea. Sufro mucho –comienza a quejarse Kakashi-. Necesito a mi médica.

-Pues ve al médico.

-No. Necesito una sesión íntima con mi médica.

-Insisto, lo que tienes es mucho cuento.

-Sufro por nuestra princesa –anuncia Kakashi en un grito lastimero fingido-. Diagnostícamelo y mándame algún antidepresivo.

-¿Antidepresivo? ¿Cómo qué? –ríe Sakura bajo el peso de Kakashi.

-Como tú. Los sufrimientos por una princesa sólo los puede curar una reina.

Sakura no puede contener una carcajada.

-¡Eres un pelota!

Kakashi se une a las risas, pero no pierde tiempo en quitarle la camiseta a Sakura.

...

Minutos después ambos están riendo bajo una sábana.

-Para ya, no puedo más –suplica Sakura sin dejar de reírse y revolviéndose bajo las sabanas.

-¿Seguro? ¿Quieres que pare?

-Sí –consigue decir entre risas sacando la cabeza de debajo de la sabana.

-No decías lo mismo hace un par de minutos –comenta socarrón.

Sakura deja de reír y le golpea cariñosamente en el hombro.

-Kakashi, a pesar de que disfruto mucho de estos momentos contigo, debo decirte que son las tres menos cuarto.

Kakashi saca la cabeza que todavía esconde bajo la sábana y mira el reloj. De un salto sale de la cama y se coloca los pantalones.

-Veo que vas a buscarla tú.

-Sí. Tengo que pasar por el despacho un momento. No tardaremos mucho.

-No busques excusas. Te mueres por ir a buscarla. Pensé que la reina ganaba a la princesa.

-Nunca dije eso.

-Dijiste-

-Dije que el sufrimiento provocado por una princesa lo quita una reina –la corta sonriendo- no que la reina sea más importante –remata tocándola la nariz con el dedo índice.

-Eres odioso.

-Tampoco decías eso hace unos minutos –añade sonriendo mientras se pone la camiseta que le cubre el rostro nuevamente.

-No os entretengáis. Querría ir a comprarle ropa.

-Vayamos juntos a buscarla. Iremos desde allí.

-¿Quieres venir a comprar ropa? –pregunta sorprendida.

-¿Con las mujeres de la casa? ¡Lo que sea!

-¡JA! Pensé que tenías que pasar por el despacho –le acusa señalándole con un dedo-. ¡Mentiroso!

-Puedo ir mañana. ¿Quieres que vaya con vosotras o no? –pregunta como si supusiera un esfuerzo para él.

-No engañas a nadie Kakashi. Pero te dejo venir a comprar con nosotras –anuncia triunfante.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA:** Lo prometido es deuda ;)


	48. Tradiciones

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Tradiciones**

 **:::::**

-¿Qué crees que haces, Sakura-chan?

-Adorno tu despacho.

-No es necesario.

-Pero es muy aburrido.

-Exacto. Esa es la clave. Siempre dices que soy aburrido y mi despacho es aburrido. Va conmigo, con mi personalidad. No pongas esas cosas, por favor –pide Kakashi desde su escritorio.

-Será tu despacho, pero lo visita mucha gente, y yo estoy aquí muchas horas, necesito que tenga algo más de vida.

-¿Necesitas?

-Sí. No se trata sólo de tus necesidades.

-¿Se trata de las tuyas?

-Y de las de más personas. Ya te lo he dicho, ¿no me escuchas?

-Te escucho –responde resignado.

-Entonces ayúdame a decorarlo –pide Sakura abriendo otra caja de adornos.

Kakashi se levanta pesadamente de la silla y se acerca arrastrando los pies hasta Sakura.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –pregunta aceptando la inevitable derrota.

-Ten. Pon esto. Yo no llego –pide Sakura alcanzándole una estrella.

-¿Dónde?

-¿Cómo que dónde? Kakashi, es una estrella de navidad, ¿dónde quieres ponerla?

-No sé. ¿Encima de la mesa?, ¿en una ventana?, ¿colgando del techo?...

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?

-No.

Sakura le mira fijamente y devuelve todas las cosas que había cogido entre los brazos a la caja, para ponerse de pie junto a Kakashi.

-Hablas en serio… contigo nunca sé cuando dices la verdad y cuando no.

Kakashi la mira confuso.

-Ponla en la parte de arriba del árbol. Es la estrella fugaz que guió a los reyes magos.

-¿Esa tradición es nuestra?

-Los reyes magos no. Pero me gustan las tradiciones navideñas. He decidido aunar todas para decorar el despacho este año.

-¿Todas?

-Sí. Mira –pide señalando una de las tantas cosas raras que hay repartidas por el despacho-. Eso es típico de toda Europa. Eso de ahí –dice señalando otra diferente-. Es típico de América del sur. Tengo dulces navideños de diferentes países. –Sakura le muestra unos hombrecitos de jengibre, un roscón y otros dulces que a Kakashi no le parecen nada apetecibles.

-Conozco algunas tradiciones –afirma Kakashi sonriendo.

-¿Cómo cuál? –pregunta Sakura sabiendo que tramaba algo.

-Te lo mostraré. Ven –pide Kakashi arrastrándola hasta la puerta de su despacho y deteniéndose ahí.

-¿Qué?

Sakura le mira confusa, mira a su alrededor y no ve nada.

Kakashi sonríe bajo la máscara y señala arriba.

-Eso se llama muérdago. ¿Sabes cual es la tradición? –pregunta Kakashi sin perder la sonrisa.

-¡Yo no he puesto eso!

-Claro que no. Lo he puesto yo. ¿Vas a romper la tradición? –pregunta Kakashi señalando el muérdago.

-Supongo que no –acepta Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien. Sigamos con la tradición –comenta Kakashi bajándose la máscara y besando a Sakura suavemente.

En ese momento un niño de ocho años, de melena plateada y ojos jade, entra corriendo, y sin llamar, al despacho del Hokage.

-¡Puag! Que asco –grita Sakumo poniéndose entre sus padres y empujando a Kakashi para separarlos.

-Enano, tendrás que crecer un poco más y ser más fuerte si quieres separarme de tu madre –comenta Kakashi riendo y volviendo a colocarse la máscara.

-Yumi viene, más vale que todo esté decorado o se llevará una desilusión –avisa el niño sin darle importancia a lo que Kakashi acababa de decir.

-Te tengo dicho que no la llames Yumi, no me gusta –pide Sakura revolviéndole el pelo.

-¿Qué falta? –pregunta Sakumo como si fuera un adulto, y además el único adulto responsable en la sala.

-La estrella en el árbol –comenta Sakura.

-Venga, tú –pide el chico señalando a Kakashi-. Por desgracia eres el único que llega. Así que haz algo.

-¡Oye! Se te está subiendo un poco la edad a la cabeza –bromea Kakashi tomando la estrella de la estantería donde la había dejado.

-Si quieres decepcionar a tu hija pequeña, adelante. Pero-

-¿Pero qué? –pregunta Kakashi abruptamente dándole la estrella a Sakumo y cogiéndole por la cintura para levantarle en el aíre-. ¿Vas a pegarme? –pregunta bromeando-. Tendrás que crecer para eso. Y deja de hablarme como si tuvieras veinte años. Eres un niño de ocho años, no seas tan responsable, es odioso.

-Mira quien habla –interviene Sakura colocando los últimos adornos-. Tú eras igual a su edad.

-No es cierto, yo era más listo –responde Kakashi colocando a Sakumo sobre sus hombros y acercándole al árbol-. Haz los honores.

Sakumo coloca la estrella sobre el árbol.

-Y ahora otra tradición –sentencia Kakashi acercándose al muérdago-. Mama, ven –ordena mirando a Sakura.

Sakura adivinando sus intenciones se acerca hasta ellos.

-¡Por favor, no os beséis conmigo aquí! –pide Sakumo riendo.

-No se trata de eso. Dale un beso a tu madre. Los dos estáis bajo el muérdago –pide Kakashi.

Sakumo se queda en silencio y se pone colorado.

-¿O eres muy mayor para besar a tu madre? –pregunta Kakashi riendo.

Sakumo se inclina hacía delante, pero desde los hombros de Kakashi le es difícil, incluso aunque Sakura se pone de puntillas.

-No llego. Tendrás que bajarme –pide el chico.

Kakashi le vuelve a tomar por la cintura y le sostiene a la altura de Sakura.

Madre e hijo se dan un beso y Kakashi le deja en el suelo entre los dos. Sin soltarle, sujetándolo por los hombros, se inclina por encima suya para besar a Sakura.

-¡Qué asco! Suéltame, eres un pervertido. No necesito ver eso –pide Sakumo intentando zafarse de Kakashi.

Sakura y Kakashi comienzan a reír cuando Sakumo se tapa los ojos riendo ante la imposibilidad de escapar de una especie de abrazo en el que se ve rodeado.

En ese momento, por segunda vez, la puerta se abre.

-¡Ya _'toy 'quí_! –anuncia Yumiko entrando de un salto y estirando los brazitos hacía arriba.

Los tres dejan de reír por un momento para mirar la aparición estelar de Yumiko, que también queda muda ante la visión de los tres miembros de la familia abrazados de un extraño modo.

Yumiko avanza el par de pasos que los separan y abre los brazos todo lo que puede alcanzando a abrazarse a una pierna de Kakashi y un brazo de su hermano.

-¡Abrazo de oso! –grita la niña.

De nuevo los tres miembros mayores de la familia comienzan a reír fuertemente. Y Yumiko contagiada de la felicidad empieza a reír también.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 _ **¡Feliz navidad 2015!**_

 **Nda:** Dedicado a **Mairaap** , que quería algo de temática navideña ;)


	49. Te prohíbo

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Te** **prohíbo**

 **:::::**

-No seas idiota Ino, no pienso hacer eso –exclama Sakura quitándole la segunda copa de la noche.

-Sakura, eres la Hokage en funciones, ¡es ahora o nunca! ¿Verdad que sí, Hinata?

La Hyüga mira tímidamente en todas las direcciones comprobando que nadie les está escuchando.

-No creo que la Hokage en funciones pueda crear leyes.

-Naruto no está. Aprovecha. Establece un real decreto.

-Los reales decretos son para los reyes, yo sólo soy la Hokage en funciones. Se trata de mantener las cosas como están mientras no suceda nada raro.

-¡Eso es raro! –grita señalando a Maito, Tenzö y Kakashi sentados en una mesa al fondo de la barra.

-¿Qué tiene de raro que tres amigos vayan a un bar a tomar algo?

-Nada, ¡si obvias que no están intentando ligar!

-Nosotras tampoco estamos intentando ligar.

-Claro que no. Hinata tiene a Naruto, yo tengo a Sai, y tú eres una mojigata.

-Mojigata o no, no puedo cambiar una ley.

-No es cambiarla. Es crearla –le corrige Ino.

-Sakura-san, no digo que esté de acuerdo con Ino –comienza Hinata ganándose unas expresiones de sorpresa de cada una-, pero en realidad sí que creo que deberías hacer algo al respecto. Sin modificar ni crear leyes, claro.

-¡Chorradas! Sakura, mira de nuevo –pide Ino haciéndola girar para dejarla mirando en dirección a la mesa donde dos de los tres shinobis beben sonrientes mientras un tercero, de alguna forma que nunca había llegado a comprender, hace descender el liquido de su bebida sin que le vea nadie-. Y repite eso de que no te mueres por una noche de sexo con él.

Kakashi levanta la mirada de su vaso para fijarla en una Sakura que desde el otro lado del bar también le está mirando. Avergonzada se gira rápidamente y toma su bebida para beber de un trago medio vaso.

-No pienso hacer nada –sentencia Sakura dejando que el resto de la bebida se deslice por su garganta.

…

…

-¿QUIÉN CARAJO SE CREE? –pregunta Sakura gritando y con la voz claramente perjudicada por la bebida.

-Di que sí frente de marquesina. A por él.

-CON ESA MALDITA MÁSCARA SIEMPRE –grita desde su mesa provocando que Kakashi vuelva a levantar la mirada en su dirección.

-Sakura-san, deberías calmarte –pide Hinata tímidamente al sentirse observada por todos los clientes del bar.

-NO. Estoy cansada de sus tonterías. Pienso firmar un real decreto.

-Creí que habías dicho que eso sólo podían hacerlo los reyes –comenta Hinata casi en un susurro.

-Pues no es así. Voy a establecer una nueva ley. Prohibidas las máscaras. Prohibidas esas miradas. Y esas sonrisas que se transmiten con la mirada. Prohibidas las melenas plateadas. Prohibido… –el tono de voz de Sakura va en aumento y Kakashi decide levantarse y acercarse a ella-. Prohíbo los uniformes de joünin, y prohíbo los sharingans. Prohíbo esos andares. Y prohíbo –

-Deja de prohibir –pide Kakashi ya a su lado.

-¡No quiero! –grita Sakura.

Hinata e Ino se colocan a la espalda de Sakura. Hinata baja la mirada mientras que Ino mira con atención al shinobi.

-A este paso tendré que irme de la aldea –comenta Kakashi.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Sakura demasiado borracha para entenderlo.

-Te falta prohibir mi apellido.

-¡No! Pero prohíbo tu culo.

-¿Mi culo?

-Sí. Es un delito.

-Suerte que no eres la Hokage. No puedes prohibir nada.

-Soy la Hokage por unos días.

-La Hokage en funciones. No puedes cambiar las cosas.

-Lo que tu digas. Mañana todo tú estarás prohibido –sentencia Sakura una vez más, señalando a Kakashi de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Y puedo saber el motivo?

-Ya lo sabes.

-No. Creo que has bebido de más. Ino, llévala a casa –pide Kakashi retirando la bebida de la mano de Sakura.

-No puedo. He quedado con Sai aquí.

-Hinata, por favor –pide Kakashi mirando a la chica más tímida.

-Lo… lo siento. Yo tampoco puedo.

-Naruto no está aquí. ¿Has quedado con alguien?

-Con Tenten.

Kakashi deja escapar un suspiro largo mirando a ambas chicas. En ese momento aparecen Tenzö y Maito en la mesa de las chicas.

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi? –pregunta el primero.

-Esperadme aquí. Voy a acompañar a Sakura a casa. No tardaré en volver –pide tomando a Sakura de la muñeca.

-¡Ni de broma! No pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo –grita Sakura zafándose del agarre.

Kakashi la mira sorprendido y la carga sobre su hombro en un rápido movimiento.

-¡No! Bájame. Te lo prohíbo. Tienes prohibido llevarme así. Prohibido, ¿me oyes? Soy la Hokage. Bájame. Estás prohibido. Tú. Entero. No puedes cargarme porque estás prohibido.

-¿Sugieres que deje de existir? –pegunta cómico Kakashi.

-Sí. Bájame. No existes. Estás prohibido. Te odio. Eres lo peor. Bájame. Te prohíbo que me lleves así. Te prohíbo que me toques. Te lo prohíbo todo.

Kakashi hace caso omiso a los gritos y patadas que está recibiendo por parte de Sakura.

-Perdón –interrumpe Ino-. Kakashi-sama.

-¿Sí? –pregunta el aludido girándose para verla.

-Sakura no ha pagado sus bebidas.

Kakashi rebusca en sus bolsillos y saca unos billetes que coloca sobre la mesa.

-Con esto queda pagado –responde antes de desaparecer en una nube de polvo junto a Sakura.

Ino, Hinata, Maito y Tenzö se quedan mirándose entre sí.

-Creo que se nos ha ido de las manos –sentencia Ino mirando a Hinata.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –pregunta Tenzö con seriedad.

-Sakura-san está enamorada de Kakashi –confiesa Hinata tímidamente.

-Eso lo sabemos. Pero, ¿por qué estaba así Sakura? –interviene Maito.

-¿No es obvio? La frentona ha bebido de más –responde Ino restándole importancia.

-No. Sakura no suele beber nunca –comenta Tenzö.

-Por eso mismo. La tonta no está acostumbrada. Le dio por beber y no ha podido con ello. –La rubia toma un trago de su bebida antes de alejarse de la mesa dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Hinata, ¿qué ha pasado? –pregunta Tenzö.

-Sakura-san no puede olvidarse de Kakashi y está pasándolo mal.

-¿Por qué olvidarse de él? –pregunta Maito desde la espalda de Tenzö.

-Porque no pueden estar juntos.

Tenzö se cruza de brazos negando con la cabeza mientras deja escapar un suspiro.

-Eso no tiene porque ser así. Hasta el idiota de Kakashi debería saber eso –dice para sorpresa de Maito e Hinata.

-o-

-Bájame –pide ya más tranquila Sakura.

Kakashi camina por una de las calles principales de Konoha, a estas horas vacía e iluminada únicamente por la luz de unos farolillos, todavía cargando a Sakura sobre su hombro derecho.

-Agradezco que hayas dejado de patearme.

-Bájame –vuelve a pedir.

-¿Estás más tranquila?

-Sí. Pero te odio igual.

-Es un principio –responde Kakashi deteniéndose y bajándola al suelo con delicadeza.

Sakura se sacude la ropa colocándose un poco la camiseta.

-¿Y bien? –pregunta Kakashi mirándola fijamente.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? –pregunta haciéndose la desinteresada.

-Pensé que éramos amigos. Pero a poco menos y redactas una ley prohibiéndome la existencia.

-No tengo claro todavía que no vaya a hacerlo mañana. –Sakura comienza a andar hacía su casa.

Kakashi echa a andar detrás de ella.

-Hubiera preferido que no gritaras todo eso en mitad del bar –comenta desde su espalda.

-Mala suerte –responde sin girarse a verle pero poniéndose colorada.

-¿A qué ha venido todo eso?

-A nada.

Kakashi da un par de pasos rápidos para alcanzar a Sakura y caminar en silencio a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Puedes irte. Sé subir a mi casa sola –anuncia Sakura cuando llegan a su edificio.

-No importa. Puedo acompañarte hasta la puerta –responde Kakashi todavía a su lado.

Comienzan a subir unas escaleras exteriores que deberían llevar a la puerta de Sakura. Pero cuando van por la mitad Sakura tropieza y pierde el equilibrio cayendo de culo en las escaleras.

Kakashi reprime una carcajada y se agacha a su lado para ayudarla a levantar. Extiende una mano frente a Sakura, que ella decide apartar de un manotazo.

-No necesito tu ayuda –exclama levantándose ella sola y comenzando a subir de nuevo las escaleras.

Kakashi se queda en el sitio mirándola serio por unos segundos. De pronto desaparece en una nube de polvo y aparecer delante de ella haciéndola parar de golpe y perder el equilibrio, pero la toma por la muñeca para impedir una nueva caída.

-Está bien. Me he cansado –comenta abruptamente Kakashi-. ¿Qué pasa?

-No pasa nada –responde tímidamente Sakura.

-No te pega esta faceta. Ni la tímida ni la que bebe. Dime qué pasa.

-No pasa nada.

-Sakura-chan –Kakashi pronuncia su nombre a modo de advertencia, y a pesar del mareo que Sakura sufre por el alcohol, ésta es capaz de notarlo.

-No pasa nada. De verdad. Siento lo de antes. No debí haber bebido. Te pido disculpas. Puedes volver allí con tus amigos. Deben estar esperando –suena realmente arrepentida e intenta zafarse del agarre en la muñeca, pero Kakashi no lo permite.

-Me da igual si me están esperando.

A pesar de los intentos de Sakura por soltarse, Kakashi la toma por la otra muñeca y la pega contra la pared, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y un muro de hormigón frio.

Sakura deja escapar un grito por la sorpresa. Después toma aíre y mira a su alrededor buscando las miradas de sus vecinos.

-No nos está mirando nadie –susurra Kakashi ante la cara de vergüenza de la chica.

-Ya te he pedido perdón.

-Al final Kurenai llevaba razón.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunta mirándole fijamente al ojo descubierto.

-Yo también querría prohibir algunas cosas –dice Kakashi en un susurro para sorpresa de Sakura.

-¿Eh?

-Me gustaría prohibir algunas cosas –reconoce Kakashi todavía en un susurro sin apartarse de ella.

-¿De qué hablas? –vuelve a preguntar Sakura.

-Yo… querría prohibir esos ojos jade que tienes.

Sakura abre los ojos sorprendida y aguanta la respiración mientras traga saliva.

-Y tu forma de mirarme –añade Kakashi dejando caer su frente contra la de Sakura.

Sakura queda muda bajo el agarre del ninja.

-No debí haberte acompañado –susurra de nuevo Kakashi.

Tras coger todo el aire que puede contener en los pulmones Kakashi suelta las muñecas de Sakura y hace ademán de separarse de ella. Pero esta vez es Sakura quien le toma por la camiseta y tira de ella hacía si.

-Espera –pide en un susurro sin soltar su camiseta.

-Tengo que irme. Me están esperando –responde Kakashi soltándose de ella y comenzando a bajar escaleras rápidamente.

-¡Espera! –grita Sakura echando a correr tras de él.

Kakashi no se gira y pasa sobre la barandilla para bajar de un salto todos los escalones cayendo al suelo con gracilidad.

Sakura en un intento por imitarle tropieza con la barandilla por efecto del alcohol y grita ante lo que sabe será una caída dolorosa contra el suelo.

O lo habría sido si Kakashi no la hubiera atrapado antes de tocar el suelo.

-¡Ar… arigato! –grita Sakura avergonzada por su torpeza.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta claramente preocupado.

-Sí. Gracias por cogerme.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Puedes bajarme. Gracias.

Kakashi la deja en el suelo, por segunda vez en la noche.

Sakura deja escapar un pequeño gruñido al apoyar el pie.

-Creo que me lo he torcido con la barandilla –anuncia agachándose para sobarse el tobillo derecho.

-Vamos, te acompaño a la puerta –ofrece Kakashi tendiendo la mano.

En el momento en que Sakura le toma de la mano desaparecen en una nube de polvo y aparecen en la puerta de Sakura.

-Nunca me acostumbro a esto. No sé cómo lo haces tan a menudo.

-Estoy acostumbrado –dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura saca la llave de su bolsillo y abre la puerta en silencio. Sin encender la luz entra al recibidor y se gira para mirar a Kakashi parado delante suya.

-¿Quieres entrar?

-No debería hacerlo.

-Me gustaría que entraras.

-Puede ser el alcohol quien habla.

-Es el alcohol. Yo no me atrevería a invitarte –reconoce Sakura en un alarde de racionalidad.

-Será mejor que me vaya –sentencia sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-Quédate. Por favor.

-Es tarde.

-¿Vas a volver al bar?

Kakashi la mira interrogante.

-Si vas a volver al bar a buscar a una mujer con la que ligar vale. Pero si te vas a ir a casa a lamentarte por no saber si es el alcohol quien habla o soy yo, te pido que te quedes.

-De golpe pareces haber superado los efectos del alcohol –comenta bastante serio pero sorprendido por el alegato de Sakura.

-Quizás ha sido precisamente eso –declara Sakura afirmando con la cabeza.

Kakashi no entiende a qué se refiere y vuelve a mirarla interrogante.

-El golpe. Bueno, el no golpe. Caer desde el segundo piso me ha hecho despejarme.

-Quizás.

Ambos quedan en silencio, en la oscuridad del rellano, mirándose mutuamente. Uno dentro de la casa, el otro fuera.

-¿Entonces? –pregunta Sakura rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Quieres que entre?

-Quiero que te quedes a dormir.

-¿De qué hablabas antes con Ino e Hinata?

-¿No era obvio? ¿O sólo buscas que te suba la moral?

Kakashi sonríe en la oscuridad.

-¿Me vas a obligar a rogarte? –pregunta Sakura sonriendo y estirando una mano para cogerle de la camiseta.

-En realidad estoy valorando cómo de mala idea es todo esto –responde bajando la mirada hasta la mano de Sakura que arruga su camiseta cogiendo un extremo en un puño como un niño pequeño que no quiere perderse entre la multitud.

-Muy mala. Pero esas son las mejores.

-Esto no es una apuesta con tus amigas para verme la cara, ¿verdad? –pregunta sin perder la sonrisa.

-Respóndete tu mismo –pide Sakura tirando de él hacía dentro y cerrando la puerta una vez que Kakashi avanza unos pasos hasta el salón y enciende la luz-. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Creo que ya hemos bebido bastante los dos.

-¿Tú beber? Sólo agitas el vaso entre tus manos.

-He tomado unas cuantas copas. Demasiadas. Prueba de ello es que estoy aquí –dice mirando a su alrededor-. Tienes una copia de _Icha Icha Violencia_ –anuncia señalando una estantería.

-Me lo regalaste cuando cumplí veintiún años, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-No. Yo te regale _Icha Icha Paraíso_ , el primer tomo. Ese de ahí es el segundo.

Sakura mira en la dirección que Kakashi señala para recordar que había comprado ese tomo un día que lo vio en un escaparate. Lo había olvidado completamente.

-Será tuyo. Quizás lo olvidaste un día aquí.

-No. Nunca olvidó mis _Icha Icha_.

-Empiezo a arrepentirme de haberte pedido entrar.

-Yo empiezo a alegrarme de haber entrado. ¿Has leído el tercero? –pregunta acercándose a la estantería para tomar el tomo rojo.

-No he leído ninguno.

-¿Cuál es tu parte favorita?

-Ya te he dicho—

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta interrumpe a Sakura.

-Voy a ver quién es. No hagas ruido.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí? –pregunta divertido.

-No. Pero prefiero que no sepan que estás aquí.

-Eso es precisamente lo que significa avergonzarse.

-En realidad no. ¡Calla! –pide abriendo la puerta.

Frente a ella Ino acompañada de Hinata miran por encima de su hombro, hacia dentro de la habitación.

-Te debo dinero Hinata. Está sola –exclama Ino claramente afectada por el alcohol.

Sakura mira a sus espaldas para ver el salón vacío antes de girarse de nuevo a ver a sus amigas.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta mirando a Hinata.

-Gomen, Sakura-san. Intenté pararla. Pero ya sabes como es.

-Ya veo.

-Empezaron a apostar sobre que hoy terminarías en la cama con Kakashi y-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién apostó eso? –pregunta poniéndose colorada.

-Ino, Kiba y Tenten… contra Sai, Shino y yo.

-Enhorabuena a los tres, esta palurda y los otros dos os deben dinero. Estoy sola en casa. Podéis iros ahora mismo.

-Frente de marquesina. Has dejado escapar otra oportunidad. ¡BAAAA-KAAAAA! –grita Ino tambaleándose y apoyándose en Hinata.

-Lárgate cerdita. Estás demasiado borracha.

-Como tú hace un rato. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ya has quemado todo el alcohol?

-El aíre de la noche me despejó.

-Ya… frente de marquesina… sí no te lanzas, nunca te follaras a Kakashi.

-¡CÁLLATE CERDA! Yo nunca he dicho que quiera follarme a Kakashi –grita Sakura girándose de nuevo para ver otra vez el salón vacío.

-Llevas meses diciéndolo. Follártelo y hacer el amor con él viene a ser lo mismo, frentezota –grita la rubia.

-Cállate Ino –suplica Sakura colorada-. Llévala a su casa, por favor, Hinata.

-Lo siento Sakura-san. Te dejaremos descansar –se disculpa una vez más la morena cogiendo a la rubia de la cintura y arrastrándola escaleras abajo.

-¡Ve a buscarle y fóllatele! –grita Ino siendo arrastrada por Hinata.

Sakura deja escapar un suspiro de frustración antes de cerrar la puerta y girarse para enfrentar a lo que espera ser un Kakashi partiéndose de risa.

Pero el salón sigue vació.

Avanza hasta el otro extremo y no ve nada. El Icha Icha rojo está sobre la mesa y no hay rastro de Kakashi.

-¿Sensei? –le llama avanzando por el pasillo-. ¿Estás ahí? –pregunta golpeando la puerta del baño.

Pero no hay respuesta. Se encoge de hombros y se va hasta la habitación, donde se quita el abrigo arrojándolo sobre la cama.

Avanza hasta el espejo y se queda mirándose por unos segundos. Luego cierra los ojos y estira los brazos enlazados hacía arriba intentando quitarse el cansancio de toda la noche.

-Yo no creo que follar o hacer el amor con alguien vengan a ser lo mismo –susurra Kakashi sobre su nuca y provocándola un susto de infarto.

-¡Kiiiaaaa! –grita abriendo los ojos de golpe y girándose para verle la cara-. ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?

Kakashi la mira sonriente bajo la máscara.

-¿Tú prefieres follar o hacer el amor? –pregunta Kakashi sugerente.

-No lo sé. No preguntes ese tipo de cosas –responde Sakura avergonzada.

-No eres virgen, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

-Eso no va con la edad. Perdí mi virginidad… -Kakashi se separa de ella sentándose en la cama-, déjame pensar…

-Con doce años. Seguro que Jiraiya te llevó a un prostíbulo –bromea Sakura.

-No. Eso lo hacía con sus alumnos. Yo fui alumno de Minato. Por otra parte, Naruto sí ha sido alumno suyo.

-Argg. No quiero imaginármelo. Mejor cambiemos de tema.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar? –pregunta Kakashi golpeando la cama a su lado para invitar a Sakura a sentarse.

-Hasta hace un rato estabas valorando si entrar era una buena idea, ahora te sientas tranquilamente en mi cama, y me invitas a sentarme a tu lado –evidencia Sakura sorprendida sin moverse del sitio.

-Ahora sé que no es el alcohol el que habla por ti. Ino siempre me ha caído bien, es una buena influencia para alguien como tú. Aunque es muy ruidosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "buena influencia"?

-Es… lanzada.

-Cállate –pide hundiéndose en la cama junto a él.

-A eso me refiero. Te pones colorada y evitas ciertos temas. Has necesitado pasarte con el alcohol para decirme todo lo que quieres _prohibir_ de mí.

-En realidad no te lo decía a ti. Estaba valorando en voz alta cuales serían las leyes a redactar mañana –comenta dejándose caer de espaldas.

-¿Sigues queriendo prohibir mi existencia? –pregunta Kakashi girándose sobre la cama para mirarla a la cara.

-Quizás.

Kakashi se tumba a su lado y se quedan mirándola. Los dos tumbados de lado en la cama, enfrentados, mirándose mutuamente.

-Me has pedido entrar… ¿ahora qué? –pregunta Kakashi divertido.

-No lo sé. Se me ha pasado el efecto del alcohol.

-¿Me voy?

-No –responde Sakura rápidamente para luego guardar silencio.

-Entonces… ¿me quedo a dormir? –pregunta dejando el humor a un lado.

-Sí… -pide Sakura agarrándole de nuevo de la camiseta como una niña pequeña, y arrimándose a él.

Kakashi la nota temblar, y la rodea por los hombros con sus brazos.

-¿Tienes frío o estás nerviosa?

-Lo segundo –reconoce Sakura.

-Si te soy sincero, aunque bromee, yo también lo estoy.

-Eso ayuda –confiesa sonriendo.

-Sólo estemos así un rato, ¿de acuerdo? –sugiere Kakashi sin soltarla.

-Sí. Está bien –acepta Sakura pegándose todavía más a él, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del ninja y rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos.

-Aún puedes bajarme la máscara y ganar la apuesta con tus amigas.

-No hay ninguna apuesta sobre tu rostro. Bueno, al menos no una en la que yo tenga que verte para ganar nada.

Kakashi deja escapar una carcajada que hace retumbar su pecho, y Sakura lo nota a través del abrazo.

-No hay ninguna apuesta. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me apetezca verte la cara.

Kakashi deja de reír ante la confesión y baja su mirada para verla.

-Dime cuál es tu parte favorita del segundo Icha Icha y podrás bajarme la máscara.

-No eres tan interesante como para reconocer que leo esa clase de libros.

-Pero los lees.

-Nunca lo sabrás.

-¿Qué hay de malo en reconocerlo?

-Me pondría casi al mismo nivel de perversión que tú.

-Eso no es tan malo –sugiere Kakashi con un tono pícaro y fingiendo un gruñido de tigre.

-Eso te gustaría…

-Sí –responde seriamente.

Sakura levanta la mirada para enfrentar la de él. Al verle mirándola tan fijamente un nuevo escalofrío atraviesa su espalda. Toma aíre lentamente y lleva su mano hasta el borde de la máscara del shinobi.

Kakashi la mira sin inmutarse.

-No tengo parte favorita. Todo el libro está muy bien –confiesa Sakura en una frase atropellada antes de darle un tirón de la máscara y empujarse con los pies contra el colchón para alcanzar los labios de Kakashi que sonríe por un momento antes de abrirse paso en su boca

La habitación parece sumirse en un silencio total cuando Kakashi gira sobre ella con rapidez para abandonar su boca y descender por su cuello dejando un reguero de besos en cada centímetro de su piel.

Las manos del ninja se pierden por debajo de la camiseta de Sakura acariciando el estomago y la espalda de ésta, que se arquea bajo las caricias que recibe.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, ¿puedo hacerte el amor? –pregunta Kakashi sin abandonar su cuello y subiendo hasta morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Su voz ronca y demandante descoloca por un momento a Sakura, que no responde inmediatamente a la pregunta provocando que Kakashi se detenga para separarse un poco de ella apoyándose sobre sus propias manos y se quede mirándola interrogante.

-Sí. Perdón. Yo… Tu voz… suena distinta sin máscara.

Kakashi sonríe sorprendido ante el comentario y mostrando una perfecta dentadura blanca.

Sakura estira una de sus manos hasta el mentón de Kakashi y acaricia una barba de tres días.

-Pinchas.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? –pregunta divertido.

Sakura se encoge de hombros antes de dejar escapar una risilla, y Kakashi decide continuar donde lo había dejado: atrapando los labios de Sakura.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA:** No tengo nada que decir, pero me he acostumbrado a poner algo aquí, así que: ¡HOLA! Ya de paso os dedico a todas/os los que alguna vez hayáis dejado un review este fic. Ya sea por aquí, por facebook, por whatsapp, por donde sea. También a las personas que han criticado de manera constructiva y a las que simplemente les gustan los drabbles escriba lo que escriba (en ese caso hacéroslo mirar, que a veces escribo cada chorrada... pero es lo que tiene, que no tengo vergüenza ninguna). Bueno y ya, que para no tener nada que decir me enrollo mucho.


	50. Deseo

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Deseo**

 **:::::**

-·-·-·-·-

AVISO: El siguiente fic es _lemon_. Así que a quien no le guste, que se lo salte XD

-·-·-·-·-

·

Después de dos o tres horas dando vueltas en al cama tenía la certeza de que no podría dormir. Se levantó decidida a dejar de comerse la cabeza. Iría y le preguntaría directamente. Su habitación sólo quedaba unas cuantas puertas más allá en el mismo pasillo. Y por mucho que quisiera olvidar lo que había pasado, o más bien, lo que le había dicho, no podría.

-·-

 _-¿Estás bien?_ _Pareces preocupada._

 _-Estoy bien. Tranquilo._

 _El Hokage levantó una ceja en gesto de incredulidad._

 _-¿Entonces qué sucede?_

 _-Nada. Estoy cansada._

 _De nuevo esa mirada de "no te creo"._

 _-No deberías, la misión no ha sido para tanto._

 _-Lo sé. No es ese tipo de cansancio._

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-No sé. Necesito un cambio._

 _-¿Qué tipo de cambio?_

 _-Pufff, qué sé yo. Ese es el problema. Quizás debería centrarme en el hospital y dejar de hacer misiones._

 _-Si es lo que quieres yo puedo encargarme de ello. Pero si puedo elegir, prefiero que sigas siendo mi ayudante._

 _-Tú solo quieres a alguien a quién puedas mandar cosas._

 _-No –contestó riendo-. Quiero alguien que me haga compañía. Y tú eres la mejor compañía que uno puede tener._

 _Fue Sakura quien en ese momento puso el gesto de incredulidad._

 _-No digas tonterías._

 _-No son tonterías. Eres… todo lo que uno puede desear._

 _-En cualquier caso... todos ya están viviendo sus vidas, y yo parece que estoy estancada._

 _-¿No estás viviendo tu vida?_

 _-No._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Déjalo. Da igual. No lo entenderías._ _Me voy a la cama. Mañana tenemos un largo viaje de vuelta a Konoha._

 _-Que descanses Sakura –se despidió Kakashi avanzando por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación en el palacio de Suna._

-·-

Salió de su habitación cerrando tras de sí y avanzó por el pasillo a oscuras pensando que realmente era una locura, pero después de varias horas mirando el techo no tenía una idea mejor.

Se paró frente a la puerta de Kakashi y por un momento dudo si lo mejor era llamar o entrar directamente.

Optó por lo segundo. Abrió la puerta intentando no hacer ruido y entró a la habitación que se encontraba sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Miró a la cama pero estaba vacía. Kakashi no se encontraba ahí, tendría que esperar a mañana. Se dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación cuando una voz la hizo dar un brinco del susto.

-¿No duermes? –susurró con voz ronca el Hokage.

Justo a su lado, en la butaca que había junto a la puerta, estaba Kakashi sentado.

-Perdona, no quería despertarte –susurra girándose para verle.

-No me has despertado.

Tenía un airé cansado, y miraba hacía la ventana.

-¿Sucede algo, Sakura?

-No. Yo… Quería preguntarte qué quisiste decir con lo de antes.

-¿Lo de antes?

-Dijiste que soy todo lo que uno puede desear. ¿Qué quiere decir?

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas que te explique? –preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo.

Fue cuando Sakura fue consciente de que sólo vestía una camiseta larga que tapaba hasta poco más que medio muslo.

Se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, más como si se protegiera del frío que otra cosa. Kakashi la observó un segundo y se levantó de la silla para ir hasta la cama y coger una pequeña manta.

-Abrígate, hace frío –pidió colocando la manta por encima de los hombros de Sakura.

-Estoy bien –aseguró ésta agarrando los bordes de la manta que colgaban por sus costados-. Kakashi…

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú me deseas?

Kakashi se separó de ella y la miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Eso sí que había sido una sorpresa.

-Todo hombre con dos dedos de frente te desea –confesó en un susurro grave.

Sakura dejó caer la manta al suelo y avanzó hasta él donde se abrazó a su cintura hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho del Hokage.

-Se siente bien tenerte cerca. Abrazarte. Desde que era una niña no he podido hacerlo –susurró Sakura contra la camiseta azul del uniforme. Kakashi se quedó congelado por un momento, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir-. No te molesta, ¿verdad? –preguntó sin separarse de él.

-No –contestó de manera casi inaudible.

Sakura movió sus manos por la espalda del Hokage hasta colar su mano por debajo de la camiseta.

-¿Cuánto me deseas? –preguntó Sakura, de nuevo en un susurro.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? -preguntó con la voz todavía más grave.

Sakura sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

-Déjame demostrártelo –pidió Kakashi pegándose a ella completamente para dejar notar un bulto en su entrepierna.

-Ya veo –susurró Sakura poniéndose colorada mientras intentaba tragar saliva con cierta dificultad, pero sin hacer por separarse de él. Aún más, estiró una de sus manos y la llevó hasta la erección de Kakashi rozándola por encima del pantalón.

El Hokage se desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó un poco, lo justo para que su erección se escapara de sus calzoncillos. Sakura dejó escapar un pequeño grito al verlo.

Sin decir nada más, Kakashi se bajó la máscara y llevó a Sakura contra la pared aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Una vez la tuvo atrapada pasó una de sus manos por el interior de uno de los muslos de Sakura para levantarlo dejando totalmente expuesta la ropa interior de la ninja.

Allí llevó la otra mano provocando que Sakura cerrara los ojos y levantara la cabeza dejando también expuesto su cuello. Lugar en el que se centró para besar, lamer y morder sin compasión mientras la kunoichi dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos.

-Déjame hacerte el amor –pidió de nuevo Kakashi quitándole la camiseta a Sakura y pegando su erección desnuda al vientre de ésta-. Te demostraré cuánto te deseo.

Sakura guardó silencio mientras se dejaba acariciar el sexo por una de las grandes y ásperas manos de Kakashi que se había colado bajo sus braguitas.

Ante la ausencia de respuesta Kakashi abandono su cuello para bajar por su clavícula hasta sus pechos desnudos, donde su lengua se recreó con uno de sus pezones, y la hizo olvidar todo a su alrededor.

Un pequeño mordisco sobre el pezón derecho, acompañado de una intrusión a su intimidad por parte de algunos dedos del ninja, la arrancaron un gemido y abrió los ojos para verle disfrutando de su cuerpo.

Sin soltar la pierna de Sakura, que mantenía en alto, Kakashi se arrodillo ante ella y hundió la nariz en su sexo para respirarla.

-Eres todo lo que puedo desear –dijo en un gruñido antes de besar su clítoris y comenzar a recorrer su sexo con la lengua.

Un gemido ronco, esta vez de la garganta de Kakashi la hizo vibrar en su interior. Y llevó sus manos a la melena plateada que ocultaba el rostro del Hokage para dejar que sus dedos se enredaran con el despeinado cabello.

-Sabes exactamente como imaginaba –confesó Kakashi sin dejar de saborearla e introduciendo la lengua en el interior de Sakura-. Es posible que éste sólo sea otro de esos sueños.

Le vio bajar su mano libre hasta su erección y comenzar a masturbarse mientras seguía haciéndola el amor con la boca. En ese momento Sakura no pudo sentirse más egoísta, pero era incapaz de moverse.

Contra la pared, con Kakashi a sus pies, saboreándola mientras se masturbaba. Estaba completamente extasiada. Era lo más caliente que había visto, imaginado o hecho nunca. Nunca hubiera podido creer que ver a Kakashi arrodillado frente a ella masturbándose fuera tan jodidamente sexy.

Esa mano áspera, grande y fuerte, sujetando la erección con firmeza, moviéndose a lo largo de ésta… la estaba volviendo loca. No necesitaba tenerle entre sus piernas para sentirse como se estaba sintiendo. Sólo con verle masturbarse habría bastado.

La mano con la que se masturbaba Kakashi abandonó su erección para perderse en el interior de Sakura mientras su lengua jugaba hábilmente con su clítoris.

Y para Sakura eso fue suficiente. Se agarró a la melena plateada antes de tensarse contra la pared y dejarse ir sobre la boca de Kakashi con un gemido demasiado alto.

-Te deseo completamente –confesó Kakashi recogiendo con la lengua los restos de su orgasmo.

Sakura le cogió de las manos para obligarle a levantar.

Éste la miró con inseguridad por primera vez en toda la noche, pero soltó la pierna de Sakura para dejarla en una posición más cómoda y se levantó.

-Hazme el amor –pidió Sakura abrazándose a él de nuevo.

Kakashi pasó sus manos por la espalda de la ninja antes de levantarla por las caderas y llevarla hasta la cama.

Allí se tumbó sobre ella y besó su boca mientras se hacía un hueco entre sus piernas y colocaba la punta de su erección en el sexo de Sakura.

Paró un segundo mirándola fijamente parar pedirla permiso, Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y simplemente levantó sus caderas para indicarle que estaba esperándole.

Sin pensarlo más Kakashi se hundió en ella dejando escapar un ronco gemido que ahogó en el pecho de Sakura. Sin poder contenerse más aceleró el ritmo hundiéndose con fuerza en ella posando un beso en su pecho con cada embestida. Dejando escapar un gruñido con cada nueva penetración, que tenía su reflejo en la garganta de Sakura, que subía sus manos a la espalda de Kakashi para clavar allí sus uñas y demandaba más ritmo bajándolas hasta las caderas del Hokage.

Sin embargo él prefería bajar el ritmo y centrarse en disfrutar del placer que suponía llegar hasta el fondo de ella, donde se quedaba por unos segundos mientras miraba sus ojos jade en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Me estás torturando –dijo por fin Sakura.

-Quiero que dure bastante. Si sigo ese ritmo esto acabará pronto.

-Cómo sigas moviéndote así dará igual el ritmo.

-Entonces haré que te corras varias veces –concedió Kakashi dando un pequeño empujón con su cadera y arrancándole un gemido a Sakura-. Eres perfecta.

-No seas tonto –le insultó para ocultar la vergüenza.

-Llámame como quieras, pero es la verdad –insistió Kakashi.

Sakura se puso colorada y para impedir que la viera le obligó a agacharse para besarla.

-Podría estar así toda la vida.

-Pensé que habías dicho que de seguir así acabaría pronto.

-Me refiero entre tus brazos.

-¿Dónde está el Kakashi que yo conozco? Me lo han cambiado.

-¿No te gusta?

-No estoy acostumbrada a esta faceta tuya.

-¿Y qué esperabas en un momento así?

-Que me molestaras y te rieras de mí –confesó Sakura.

Kakashi se echó a reír deteniendo sus movimientos.

-Sería raro que hiciera algo así en este momento. ¿No crees?

-Es raro que no lo hagas.

-Hm. Déjame intentarlo.

-No hace falta. Sólo digo que es extraño.

-¿Entonces?

-Me gusta. Sigue como hasta ahora. Y hazme el amor.

-Estoy en ello.

-No. Estás parado hablando.

-Hump. Que exigente –se quejó Kakashi bromeando y retomando las embestidas a la vez que perdía la voz y volvían los gemidos.

Sakura bajó una de sus manos hasta los testículos de Kakashi y jugó con ellos en una tortura para Kakashi que no pudo aguantar mucho más y aumentó el ritmo y la profundidad de sus penetraciones para llegar al orgasmo besando apasionadamente la boca de Sakura y temblando bajo el abrazo de ésta.

-Es tu culpa –susurró contra su boca-. Podría haber durando mucho más. Pero has tenido que jugar conmigo.

-¿Contigo o con tus testículos?

-Lo mismo es.

-¿Entonces has terminado? –pregunta haciéndole de rabiar.

-No. Dame diez segundos. No hemos terminado –contestó besándola en la boca.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **Nda:** ¡Drabble 50 y yo con estos pelos!... ¿Debería haber hecho algo especial? No sé. No tenía nada pensado y tengo algo de curro, así que de momento espero que os conforméis con que vaya cerrando algunas ideas que tengo por ahí. Normalmente los escribo del tirón en un rato, otras veces no me convencen y los dejo a medias, y otro día releo y me sale un final que me gusta (otras veces simplemente van a la papelera de reciclaje), en fin. Éste es uno de ellos. Drabble 50, ¿llegaré a 100? ¿me cansaré antes? ¿haré mi tesis doctoral algún día? Son preguntas que nadie puede responder... aunque mi director de tesis me apaleará si la última no se responde en dos años :P

En cualquier caso, sí que es algo un poco especial, no suelo meter lemon en los drabbles. Creo que ha quedado muy perv que Kakashi de golpe se baje el pantalón, o que luego se masturbe, pero me ha gustado la idea... es muy... hot.

¡Felices fiestas!


	51. NO DRABBLE -PROPUESTA-

**·**

 **:::::**

 **AVISO:** NO DRABBLE -PROPUESTA-

 **:::::**

¡Buenas!

A petición de kurarasp (usuaria de Wattpad), traigo una propuesta.

¡Para celebrar los 50!

Siempre pedís continuación de muchos fics... de demasiados ¬¬ . Así que ahora os quiero dar una oportunidad.

Dentro de los drabbles podéis escoger tres, por orden de preferencia (1-título / 2-título / 3-título). Dejad un comentario con cuáles os gustaría que tuvieran continuación. Y luego el más votado -de cada red (Fanfiction y Wattpad) se llevará una continuación.

Se puede votar hasta el 6/1/2016.


	52. Qué te jodan

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Qué te jodan**

 **:::::**

-¿Qué rubia? ¿De qué leches estás hablando, Genma? –pregunta Kakashi con hastío.

-¿Cómo que qué rubia? Kakashi amigo, tú la viste del mismo modo que yo la vi. Tenía esos grandes pechos y-

-Estoy seguro de que a Tenzö no le interesan sus pechos –le corta removiendo su bebida con la pajita.

-A todos los tíos le interesarían esos pechos –responde mostrando con sus manos cuánto de interesante tenían los pechos de la rubia fingiendo tener esos pechos delante-. Créeme Yamato, te habrían interesado –añade riendo.

-De todas formas, ¿qué tiene todo eso que ver? –pregunta Kakashi golpeando las manos de Genma para que deje de fingir tocar los pechos de la rubia.

-Mucho. Volvería a esa aldea si supiera que ella va a seguir en aquel bar.

-Claro que va a seguir. Es la hija del dueño –comenta Kakashi cansado.

-¿La hija del dueño? –pregunta el del senbon levantando la voz emocionado.

-Sí. La hija del dueño.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? –pregunta Yamato sonriendo pícaramente.

-Hablé con el dueño. Me lo dijo él.

-¿Y qué más sabes de ella? -pregunta Genma interesado.

-Que es muy joven para ti.

-No hay edad para el amor, ¿verdad Yamato? –pregunta al más joven buscando complicidad en él.

-Para el amor quizás, pero sí para la ley. Por no hablar de que tus pensamientos están muy lejos del amor –responde Kakashi socarrón.

-¿Ahora eres un experto en el amor? ¿Tú qué opinas Yamato?

-¿Qué opino de qué?

-¿Crees que hay edad en el amor?

-Pienso como Kakashi. Lo que tú quieres hacer con esa chica no es amor.

-No vayáis de listos. No sabéis si esa chica es la mujer de mi vida.

-Apuesto a que sí –responde Kakashi con ironía.

-Todavía no sé qué pretendíais contarme –se queja Yamato dando un trago a su bebida.

-Si Genma no pensara con sus partes bajas esto no pasaría –comenta Kakashi riendo.

-Lo que pasa es que os morís de envidia.

Kakashi no puede evitar reírse a carcajadas ante ese comentario, ante el cual Yamato primero se sorprende y luego se suma a las risas.

-Pienso volver por allí y buscarla. Entonces-

El ruido de la puerta del restaurante cerrándose de un golpe interrumpe a Genma. Todos en la sala se quedan en silencio viendo a Sakura entrando con cara de pocos amigos y parándose en el centro de la sala para mirar alrededor buscando algo o a alguien.

Sakura llega hasta la mesa donde están los tres ninjas y se cruza de brazos mirando a Kakashi como si los otros dos no estuvieran.

Kakashi la mira interrogante de vuelta.

-¿Y? –pregunta cabreada Sakura.

-¿Y… qué? –pregunta a su vez Kakashi realmente confuso.

-¡¿No piensas decir nada!? –grita Sakura sin importarle que todos en el restaurante la estén mirando.

-¿Qué se supone que debo decir? –pregunta de nuevo Kakashi desde su silla.

-¡Qué te jodan, Kakashi! ¡Qué te jodan! –grita Sakura antes de girar sobre sus tobillos e irse tranquilamente.

Cuando ha desaparecido del restaurante, Yamato se gira hacía Kakashi con gesto interrogante.

-¿Algo que contar, sempai?

Kakashi sigue mirando la puerta por la que Sakura había desparecido.

-Eh… no. No sé qué le pasa.

-Pues parecía muy cabreada –dice el del senbon.

-Sí. Parecía algo personal, sempai.

-Yo… no he hecho nada. Al menos nada que recuerde.

-Piensa, Kakashi. Algo ha tenido que pasar –insiste Genma.

-Será mejor que vayas a buscarla –sugiere Yamato.

-Tío, como sea mínimamente como su maestra estás perdido –se ríe Genma.

-No sé qué he hecho. Pero iré a descubrirlo –dice Kakashi levantándose-. Pagas tú, ¿verdad Genma?

-Sólo si luego nos cuentas qué ha sucedido. Daría lo que sea por ver cómo te da una paliza.

-Sakura puede contigo, si de verdad quiere –comenta Yamato.

-Sakura puede con cualquiera –dice Kakashi con falso terror en la voz.

-Ríete. Pero te va a moler a palos.

Los tres echan a reír mientras Kakashi se aleja de la mesa.

-Apuesto a que vuelve con un chichón –reta Genma poniendo un par de billetes sobre la mesa.

-¿Con esa cara? Yo creo que le rompe un brazo –aventura Yamato igualando la apuesta.

-o-

Fuera del restaurante Sakura espera apoyada en la pared frente de la puerta de entrada al restaurante. Cruzada de brazos con pose tranquila.

Kakashi cruza la puerta del restaurante y la mira molesto parándose en seco.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí? –pregunta Sakura levantando la voz para hacerse escuchar.

-No lo sé. Temo por mi integridad física –responde con seriedad el ninja sin moverse del sitio.

-No puedo prometer no golpearte. Pero creo que me debes una explicación.

-¿Una explicación? –pregunta cruzando la calle y acercándose a ella.

-Sí. Eso he dicho.

Sakura descruza los brazos y le mira desafiante.

-¿Qué explicación? –pregunta tranquilo-. ¿Era necesario entrar ahí e insultarme delante de toda la gente? –pregunta también desafiante acercándose bastante a ella.

-Sí. Lo era. Y tampoco es que te importe ese tipo de cosas.

-"Qué me jodan", es un poco fuerte.

-Ni siquiera sabes porqué lo he dicho, ¿verdad?

Kakashi la mira intentando adivinar. Tras unos segundos toma una gran bocanada de aíre que comienza a soltar despacio.

-No sé qué crees que he hecho, o qué he hecho, pero en cualquier caso, no era mi intención molestarte.

-¿Molestarme? ¿Crees que estoy molesta? Estoy mucho más que molesta. Eres tan idiota que ni siquiera piensas en los demás. En cómo afectan las cosas que haces o dices, ¿verdad? –grita Sakura con rabia.

-Sigo sin saber a qué te refieres. Pero te agradecería que dejaras de gritar. Te recuerdo que soy tu maestro.

-¡EX MAESTRO! –grita mirándole fijamente a los ojos color onix-. Eres mi ex maestro, desde años somos compañeros. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa Kakashi? ¡COMPAÑEROS! Los compañeros se cuentan las cosas. No las descubren por terceros.

Kakashi se tensa instantáneamente.

-Dime, ¿pensabas enviar una postal cuando llegaras? –pregunta con sarcasmo- ¿O vendría Pakkun a despedirse? No, ya lo sé, simplemente lo descubriría cuando me asignaran otro compañero de equipo.

-No es lo que piensas –susurra con la voz ronca.

-¿Lo que pienso? ¿No es lo que pienso? ¡Dime! ¡Dime cómo es! Porque lo que pienso es que vas a desaparecer por algo más de tres años y no has tenido el valor de decírmelo a la cara. Lo que pienso es-

-No es que tuviera opciones –la calla poniéndole la mano sobre la boca sujetándola contra la pared-. No es fácil. No quiero ir. Pero no tengo otra opción. Me necesitan y-

Sakura molesta se zafa de él

-Sí, claro que te necesitan. El gran Hatake Kakashi. ¿Qué harían sin ti? –pregunta molesta-. Pero no hablo de eso. Hablo de confiar en mí. De contármelo. De contarme que te vas por más de tres años. De despedirte de mí.

-Tsunade no debería habértelo contado.

-¿Esa es toda tu respuesta? ¿Culpar a otros por contarme algo que deberías haberme contado tú mismo?

-Pensaba hacerlo.

-Lo sabes desde hace algo más de un mes. Te vas en tres días.

Kakashi cierra los ojos y respira hondo un par de veces intentando centrarse. Cuando los abre Sakura sigue mirándole. Levanta las manos en son de paz pero Sakura no cambia el gesto, está nerviosa y se puede notar la rabia contenida.

Estira sus manos para tomarla por los hombros.

-No me toques –le pide instintivamente.

-Lo siento –se disculpa sin soltarla.- Siento no habértelo dicho antes.

-No me lo creo –condena dejando de intentar zafarse de su agarre.

-Lo digo de verdad. Quería decírtelo. Pero no sabía cómo. Nunca se me han dado bien las despedidas. No encontraba el momento.

-¿El momento? ¿Qué te parece cualquiera de esos entrenamientos que compartimos varios días a la semana? ¿O cuando me vas a buscar con unos onigiris al salir del hospital para asegurarte de que como algo antes de ir al entrenamiento? ¿Y las mañanas ayudándome a mudarme? ¿O cuando te invité a comer en mi casa para agradecerte todo lo que me habías ayudado? ¿Qué te parecen todas esas tardes compartidas contándote planes para mi vida? ¡¿No te parece que has dejado escapar mil oportunidades para decirme que tenías planeada una misión que te haría estar fuera de la aldea por más de tres años!?

-Precisamente por eso no encontraba el momento.

Sakura le mira cambiando por primera vez el gesto de rabia por uno de confusión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que no me importa decirle a cualquier otra persona que me iré por dos o tres años. Pero no a ti.

-¿No confías en mí?

-No se trata de confianza. Confío plenamente en ti.

-¿Entonces?

Kakashi sube una de sus manos por el cuello de Sakura y se pega a ella hasta sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.

-No quiero separarme de ti tanto tiempo. Todos esos momentos que acabas de recordar… no quería estropearlos. Eran perfectos. No quería echarlos a perder diciéndote que me iría y no podríamos compartir más momentos así.

-¿Y sin embargo te vas?

-No tengo otra opción.

-¿Te lo ha pedido Tsunade?

-No. En realidad me he mostrado voluntario para la misión.

-Entonces no vayas.

-No puedo seguir aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo mismo que no pude decirte que me iba. Porque no puedo estar contigo. Necesito irme, alejarme de ti.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaría si no te fueras?

-Sakura… -Kakashi la tiene acorralada contra la pared y su cuerpo, y deja escapar su aliento sobre el cuello de Sakura antes dejar caer la cabeza contra el hombro de la kunoichi-. Sakura no sé cuánto podré resistir así.

-¿Y por qué te resistes? –pregunta temblando y llevando sus manos hasta el cuello de Kakashi.

Éste se separa de ella y levanta la cabeza para mirarla fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te resistes? –pregunta pasando sus manos a la cara de Kakashi para sujetar el borde de la máscara.

-No… no sé si estaría bien.

-No quiero que te vayas, Kakashi. Necesito esos entrenamientos. Necesito esas tardes. Necesito que te quedes. Sólo estás tú… No. Eso… No es que sólo estés tú. Es que te necesito a ti. No a cualquier otra persona.

-Sakura… no creo que esto-

Sakura le baja la máscara y le besa suavemente en los labios.

-Pídele a Tsunade que mande a otra persona. Por favor –suplica la kunoichi sin separarse de sus labios.

-Estás haciendo esto realmente difícil.

-Si prometes no irte dejaré de hacerlo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que es la peor oferta que me han hecho en mi vida? –pregunta entre divertido y serio.

Sakura se ríe contra sus labios.

-Está bien. Si te quedas prometo dejar que me beses de nuevo –dice separándose de él y volviendo a colocarle la máscara en su sitio antes de rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

-Yo no te he besado. Tú me has besado –responde sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-No te hagas el gracioso. O no habrá una segunda vez.

-Ves. Esa sí es buena. Eres mejor amenazando.

-¿Se lo pedirás a Tsunade?

-¿Qué me deje besarla? –pregunta con un gesto de falsa confusión

-No me tomas en serio.

-Bromeo. Claro que se lo pediré. Lo has puesto demasiado interesante como para querer irme –confiesa sonriendo.

-Siento lo de antes.

-No. Yo siento no haberte dicho que pensaba irme –se disculpa pegando su frente a la de ella-. Lo siento de verdad. He sido un idiota.

-Un poco sí que lo eres. Pero te perdono si no te vas.

-No me iré.

-Vuelve ahí dentro. Tus amigos deben estar preguntándose si te he matado ya.

-Es posible. Pero preferiría quedarme contigo.

-Tengo trabajo.

-¿Y luego?

-Estaré en casa.

-¿Puedo pasar luego a verte?

-Sólo si has hablado con Tsunade antes.

-Eso está hecho.

-Entonces te veo luego. Tengo que ir al hospital.

-¿Te has escapado?

-Sí. Por tu culpa hay un paciente agonizando.

-Espero que estés bromeando.

-Sólo un poco.

-Vete. No quiero que Tsunade me culpe por tu irresponsabilidad.

Sakura se suelta de su cuello a regañadientes y se marcha.

-o-

-Ya vuelve –dice el del senbon golpeando el brazo de Yamato.

Éste se gira para ver a Kakashi que entra con la mirada perdida.

-Parece feliz –comenta extrañado Yamato.

-Y completo –añade Genma.

-Sí. No parece tener nada roto.

-Ni un chichón.

Kakashi llega hasta la mesa y se sienta sin decir nada.

Los dos ninjas le miran en silencio por unos minutos esperando que diga algo. Pero Kakashi sólo está ahí sentado en silencio y mirándolos de vuelta con una estúpida sonrisa bajo la máscara.

-¿Y bien? –pregunta moviendo el senbon de un lado a otro entre sus labios.

-Senpai, ¿todo bien? ¿qué ha pasado?

-¡Kakashi! ¿Has hablado con Sakura? –insiste Genma.

-¿Eh? –pregunta el aludido volviendo en sí.

-Tío, ¿qué ha pasado ahí fuera? –pregunta con más curiosidad Genma.

-Nada –responde sin perder la sonrisa.

-Venga hombre, ¿qué te ha dicho?

-Me ha regañado.

-¿Por qué estaba cabreada? –pregunta Yamato intrigado.

-Porque no la había dicho que me iba fuera por un tiempo.

-¿Te vas?, ¿cuándo?, ¿vas a la aldea de la rubia? –pregunta Genma.

-No. Ya no me voy.

-No entiendo nada –confiesa Yamato.

-Kakashi, ¿qué ha pasado ahí fuera? –vuelve a preguntar Genma.

-Me ha besado.

 **:::::**

 **:::**


	53. Pronombre Posesivo

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Pronombre posesivo**

 **:::::**

-Kakashi, ¿a dónde vas? –pregunta Sakura con seriedad siguiéndole a la calle.

Él aludido mira a su alrededor como si buscara una respuesta.

-A casa, estoy cansado.

-Es _tu_ propia fiesta.

-Debería ser la de Naruto.

-Naruto tendrá su fiesta. Hoy es _tu_ despedida como Hokage.

-Pues eso. Me despido –responde con humor-. Vuelve ahí dentro.

-¿A una fiesta en honor a alguien que se escapa por la puerta de atrás? –pregunta haciendo caso omiso a su intento de broma.

-Estoy cansado. Eso es todo.

-Son _tus_ amigos.

-No conozco ni a la mitad de las personas que hay ahí dentro.

-Vale. Puede que para muchos "sólo" hayas sido _su_ Hokage, pero muchos otros son _tus_ amigos.

-Son compañeros.

-Vuelves a hacerlo.

-No sé si quiero preguntar a qué te refieres.

-Vuelves a huir de algo que es personal.

-No se trata de eso.

-Sabes… es curioso, pero te conozco desde hace más de una década y nunca te he oído hablar de _tus_ padres, de _tus_ compañeros de equipo, de _tus_ amigos… ni siquiera de _tus_ ninken.

Kakashi la pregunta silenciosamente con la mirada.

- _Tus_ ninken –responde ella.

-¿Qué pasa con los ninken?

-¿Los? –pregunta más para si misma que para él-. Toda esa gente –dice mirando hacía la puerta por la que acababan de salir-. ¿Qué son para ti?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¿Alguna vez has considerado algo _tuyo_?

-Supongo que no tengo sentido de la propiedad, ¿qué importa eso?

-No se trata de propiedad. Se trata de dejar que la gente se acerque a ti. Siempre alerta, siempre huyendo cuando algo se vuelve personal. Tanto huyes que ni siquiera dejas que la gente conozca _tu_ rostro. Recuerdo todas esas noches en las que Naruto intentaba quitarte esa maldita máscara _tuya_ , imposible. Ni durmiendo puede uno acercarse a ti. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Más de una década y no te he visto con nadie, nunca.

-Es tarde. Me voy a casa. –Kakashi se gira y da un par de pasos.

-A _tu_ casa.

-¿Sabes? –pregunta rascándose la nuca y girándose de nuevo para verla-. En realidad era la casa de mis padres.

-¿Y después de cuantos años podrás considerarla _tuya_?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga? No. Nunca hay ni habrá nada _mío_. Todo lo que alguna vez fue _mío_ ha desaparecido, todos a los que consideré algo _mío_ han muerto. ¿De qué sirve ese sentido de la propiedad? Los pronombres posesivos sólo son eso, posesiones, y las posesiones se pierden.

-¿Y toda esa gente que hay ahí dentro?

-Toda esa gente es eso: gente. Sólo gente que ha pasado por _mi_ jodida vida. Ahí tienes _tu_ pronombre posesivo. _Mi_ vida.

-Más de una década y ¿qué somos? ¿qué somos para ti Naruto y yo?

-Alumnos.

- _Tus_ alumnos.

-Alumnos. Un grupo de alumnos que se tradujo en una búsqueda sin sentido por la idea de la propiedad, del pertenecer a un grupo de cuatro personas.

-Has sido el Hokage, ¿cómo puedes no creer en esa idea de la pertenencia? Has sido el Hokage, la persona a cargo de todos los demás. De _su_ gente.

-De una aldea.

-De la gente de esa aldea.

-Gente. Uno no puede creerse poseedor de la gente.

-No hablo de posesión, hablo de considerarse amigo, de pertenecer a una familia. Sólo que para ello hay que dejar que se acerquen, uno debe permitirse crear vínculos. Y si quieres hablar de propiedad, si quieres verlo como algo egoísta por pensar en ellos como una posesión, ¡hazlo!, porque para mí toda esa gente son una de _mis_ posesiones más queridas.

-Confundes términos. Estar a cargo de algo como Hokage no te hace ser nada de nadie. Y que la gente interactúe contigo tampoco los convierte en nada _tuyo_.

-Claro que no. Lo que hace que la gente sea algo _tuyo_ es que ellos decidan serlo. Cuando se nombra Hokage a alguien no hace falta decir que la gente está aceptando ponerse en _tus_ manos.

-La gente cambia de opinión, la gente cambia de manos, la gente se va, la gente-

-La gente no puede ser nada _tuyo_ si tú no les dejas acercarse. ¿De qué te estás protegiendo?

-De nada.

-Lo entiendo. Has perdido a mucha gente, pero eso no significa que debas cerrarte y no dejar acercarse a nadie.

-¿A dónde nos lleva todo esto? Es tarde y no veo qué pretendes con todo esto.

-Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué soy para ti?

-Una compañera.

-¿Tanto te cuesta decir _mi_ compañera?

-¿ _Mi_? –pregunta mirándola fijamente-. Sakura, eres otra prueba más de lo que estoy tratando de decirte. Eso eres.

-¿Cómo puedo ser yo una prueba de _tu_ estúpida idea de la soledad? Estoy aquí y, joder, Kakashi te considero _mi_ amigo.

-Pero _tú_ no eres _mía_ –responde sin apartar la vista de los ojos jade-. Tú nunca serás _mía_ del modo en que yo necesito que lo seas.

Sakura contiene la respiración un momento ante esa confesión.

-¿Y te has preguntado porqué?

Kakashi frunce el ceño sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Por _tus_ estúpidas ideas –le responde ella misma-. Por _tu_ cabezonería a no dejar acercarse a nadie. Por _tu_ reticencia a considerar a quien te rodea algo, mejor dicho, alguien importante en _tu_ vida.

-No puedo considerar nada mío, porque yo mismo me he convertido en un pronombre posesivo. Dejé de ser _yo_ hace mucho tiempo, me convertí en la persona de otros.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que ya no importa lo que _yo_ quiera. Importa lo que quieran los demás. Lo que los demás quieren que seas.

-¿Y qué crees que quieren los demás que seas?

-¿Tú qué quieres que sea? He sido el Hokage porque todos querían que lo fuera.

-Yo quiero que seas lo que quieras ser.

-Lo que quiero ser no depende de mí.

-¿Y de quién depende?

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Qué me has dicho?

Kakashi se pasa las manos por el pelo con nerviosismo.

-En realidad quiero seguir siendo un pronombre posesivo.

Sakura le mira interrogante. Kakashi sabe que ha sido una respuesta demasiado críptica.

-Quiero ser _tu_ pronombre posesivo.

-¿Mi pronombre posesivo? –pregunta Sakura intentando entenderlo.

Kakashi afirma con la cabeza, y Sakura contiene la respiración al darse cuenta del significado.

-Mira que puedes llegar a ser idiota –anuncia acercándose a él-. ¿Puedo quitarte _tu_ estúpida máscara?

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo –susurra Kakashi dejándose bajar la máscara.

-¿Por qué eres _mío_? –pregunta Sakura agarrándole de la camiseta a la altura del pecho.

-Porque soy _tuyo_ –responde Kakashi subiendo sus manos hasta las caderas de ella.

-¿Y yo? ¿Yo puedo ser _tuya_? ¿Puedo ser _tu_ compañera?

-En realidad… sí que eres algo _mío_.

Sakura le mira a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

-Lo eres todo.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: Esté fic se lo dedico a Paola y Len. Chicos, sois los mejores. Mucha suerte con todo.

Estrofa de una canción de Andrés Suárez titulada "Clasificados":

Tú, tú, cualquier frase sin leerte entre la luz

tú, motivo de los besos que no sigo

promesa y el pronombre posesivo

Tú, tú, reflejo que devuelve aquel azul

tú, volviéndote a favor de mi destino

océano buscándose en el río


	54. Errores

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Errores**

 **:::::**

Era bastante tarde y tenía unas ganas locas por irse a casa, meterse en la cama y cerrar los ojos hasta el siguiente amanecer.

Y si entre medias conseguía esquivar a todos, mejor.

Llevaba cinco días sin dormir. Aproximadamente desde que recibiera esa carta de cierto moreno que anunciaba su regreso de otro de sus _cortos_ viajes de larga duración y de los que ya se había cansado. La carta lo anunciaba como "regreso próximo" tan próximo como que había sucedido la noche anterior. Después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él, avisar con cuatro días de adelanto era algo absurdo.

Lo que sabía a ciencia cierta era que aunque al pensar en esquivar a todos, ese _todos_ incluía a ese moreno, esquivarlo sería imposible. Compartir casa es lo que tiene. Además, había decidido hablar con él de una vez. Las cosas no podían seguir igual.

Por todo ello, la idea de conciliar el sueño esta noche no se presentaba con una probabilidad mejorada. Claro que también tenía algo que ver el hecho de que igualmente se había prometido hablar con cierto Hokage. Llevaba toda la tarde pensando en lo que le diría cuando le viera. O más bien, llevaba toda la tarde pensando en lo que no le diría. Porque a pesar de llevar cinco días pensándolo era incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Se colocó la mochila a la espalda y cogió un par de cajas de gran volumen que cargó hasta la puerta, donde como pudo apagó las luces del despacho con el codo y tras un último vistazo abandonó el lugar.

Cerró la puerta de un empujón y dejó las cajas en el suelo mientras rebuscaba en la mochila las llaves para echar el cerrojo.

Fue en ese momento que notó como un cuerpo musculoso se pegó a su espalda. Una mano enguantada que conocía muy bien se enroscó en su cuello y una nariz enmascarada se hundió en su cuello.

-¿No es un poco tarde para estar por aquí? –susurró con una voz grave y teñida de sensualidad el dueño de ese cuerpo que la acorralaba contra la puerta.

-Estoy cansada. Quiero irme a casa –confesó con desgana y hastío.

Kakashi la soltó sin separarse de ella, lo que la permitió girarse todavía acorralada entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? Suenas más que cansada –preguntó mostrando realmente preocupación y dejando a un lado su anterior arranque de deseo.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro a la vez que le empujaba suavemente para apartarle de ella.

-Sí. Sólo estoy cansada. De verdad. Quiero irme a casa y olvidarme de todo.

Sakura volvió a girarse para cerrar con llave. Kakashi avanzó el par de pasos que había sido empujado y llevó sus manos a los hombros de Sakura, donde comenzó a realizar un suave masaje.

-Ven a mi casa. Podrás olvidarte de todo –comentó volviendo a susurrar.

-No. No me apetece –dijo dándole un manotazo a una de las manos para apartarle de nuevo de ella.

El Hokage la miró en silencio por un momento. Cuando Sakura se agachó a coger las cajas, se adelantó y las cargó por ella.

-Deja que te acompañe a casa. Las llevaré por ti.

-No lo necesito. Además, está Sasuke –aclaró intentando coger las cajas.

Kakashi se tensó por un momento y retrocedió un par de pasos con las cajas en brazos para evitar que Sakura las cogiera.

-Sólo acompañarte. Cuando lleguemos a tu calle te las entrego y me voy. Prometido.

Sakura le miró confundida.

-Vamos. Confías en mi, ¿verdad? No soy un idiota. No haría nada que te pusiera en problemas –dijo esto último comenzando a andar por el pasillo del hospital.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ponerme en problemas? –preguntó molesta avanzando tras él.

El pasillo estaba desierto. A esas horas sólo quedaban algunos pacientes en la planta de ingresos y unas pocas enfermeras con turno de noche. Pero el ala de despachos e investigación siempre quedaba desierta después de las doce de la noche. Y de eso ya hacía algo más de una hora.

-Bueno, no sé. Tú lo has dicho. Sasuke ha vuelto –comenta Kakashi sin darle mayor importancia.

-Sí –responde con un deje de tristeza.

-¿No te alegras? –pregunta girándose para verla al notar el deje en la voz.

-Sí. Supongo que sí.

Avanzan un par de pasos más en silencio antes de que Sakura se detenga en mitad del pasillo. En realidad no sabía qué esperar cuando le dijera que Sasuke había regresado, pero una total indiferencia… se sentía dolida.

-¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo? –pregunta molesta.

Kakashi se detiene sin girarse.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-No hay nada que pueda decir.

-Así que ya está. Eso es todo.

-Sasuke ha vuelto, ¿no?

-Sí. Ha vuelto. Imagino que eso es todo –añade comenzando a andar de nuevo.

Kakashi se gira para mirarla, lo que la hace detenerse de nuevo.

-Sakura… ¿eres feliz con Sasuke? –pregunta sin más rodeos.

-¿Cómo puedo ser feliz si nunca está? ¿No eres tú la prueba de que no lo soy?

-No lo sé.

-Kakashi… se supone que llevo casada con Sasuke dos años. De los cuales ha pasado en la aldea menos de tres meses. ¡Hacía casi un año que no le veía!

-Lo sé.

-Ya casi… Me había olvidado de él. Y ayer aparece como si nunca se hubiera ido.

-Sakura–

-Pero se fue –le interrumpió-. Se había ido y de algún modo yo estaba rehaciendo mi vida. Y te he involucrado en todo esto. Y yo no quería esto. He sido una estúpida. He hecho todo mal y ahora no sé qué hacer. No quiero verle. No quiero verte a ti. No quiero veros a ninguno de los dos porque siento que no merezco que ninguno de vosotros me dirija la palabra –dice esto último escondido su cara entre las manos e intentando tranquilizarse para no romper a llorar.

Kakashi deja las cajas en el suelo y se acerca a ella sin llegar a tocarla.

-Oye… no tienes porque sentirte mal. Y muchos menos creerte la culpable de nada. En todo caso el culpable soy yo. Sabía que estabais casados y aún así permití esto.

-Vamos no digas tonterías. Yo soy la que está casada. Yo soy quien debería haber dicho que no.

-Nadie va a enterarse por mi parte. Y no se repetirá. Fui un estúpido y no pensé en las consecuencias.

-No se trata de que no se enteren los demás. Se trata de mí. Yo lo sé. Ya nada es igual.

Kakashi deja escapar un suspiro y lleva sus manos a los hombros de Sakura.

En ese momento Sakura es mentalmente transportada a otro momento. A una de esas noches que han compartido en los últimos meses.

 _Kakashi la besa apasionadamente mientras se balancea sobre su cuerpo sin dejar de acariciarla mientras se apoya sobre su otro brazo para soportar su propio peso y no aplastarla._

 _Un gemido se escapa de su garganta cuando se hunde completamente en ella una vez más._

 _Momentos después ambos han llegado al orgasmo y están tumbados en la cama bajo las sábanas. Él la abraza desde la espalda y besa su cuello con cariño._

 _-Eres perfecta –susurra en su oído._

 _-Cállate tonto –pide ella avergonzada y girándose para golpearle suavemente sobre el pecho._

 _-Podría hacerte al amor cada noche de mi vida._

 _-Esto es un error._

 _-Siempre dices lo mismo. Pero luego siempre vuelves a por más –bromea riendo._

Sakura vuelve al presente al escuchar la voz de Kakashi.

-…pídele a Sasuke que se quede. Dile que le necesitas a tu lado. Seguro que se quedaría si se lo pidieras. Podéis empezar de cero.

-No quiero empezar de cero. Yo soy la única culpable de lo que he hecho y no voy a conseguir dejar de sentirme como una mierda. Pero si lo he hecho ha sido precisamente porque él nunca me hizo sentir como tú lo haces. Sasuke me pidió matrimonio sabiendo que se iría en un viaje tras otro sin pensar en mí. No quiero seguir con esta relación. No quiero tener que pedirle que se quede por mi. Querría que fuera él quien decidiera quedarse por mí. Pero nunca lo hará. Porque Sasuke no es ese tipo de hombre.

-Pero es el hombre que te gusta.

Sakura quita las manos de su cara para poder mirarle a los ojos ónix.

-No. Ya no. Creo que cometí un gran error aceptando casarme con él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Kakashi… ¿crees que una persona puede enamorarse de una segunda si realmente estuviera enamorada de la primera?

El Hokage sólo se encoge de hombros sin querer pensar en el significado tras su pregunta mientras recuerda la primera vez que besó a Sakura.

 _Había entrado al despacho de Sakura. Pasaba por allí para dejarla unos papeles del hospital y aunque no pensaba que la encontraría estaba allí, llorando._

 _Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y Sakura simplemente no había querido volver a su casa por no encontrarla vacía, como siempre._

 _-No te preocupes. Él volverá. Estoy seguro._

 _-Estoy cansada de esperar._

 _Kakashi la miró en silencio, se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó. No era el mejor manejando los sentimientos de los demás, y con Sakura siempre se había limitado a decir lo que sabía que ella quería escuchar. Pero también sabía que un abrazo siempre ayudaba._

 _-Si no vuelve, él se lo pierde –intentó bromear._

 _-Gracias, por estar siempre ahí, Kakashi –respondió con seriedad._

 _Sonrió bajo la máscara antes de separarla de sí y subir las manos hasta el cuello de Sakura para obligarla a levantar la cabeza y poder mirarla a los ojos._

 _Sin saber porqué llevó uno de sus pulgares hasta los labios de Sakura para acariciarlos, cuando lo retiró ella pasó su lengua por los labios lentamente, no con un sentido sexual, simplemente era un acto reflejo, como si pudiera saborearle._

 _Kakashi se inclinó un poco sobre ella, lo justo para notar su aliento y dudó por un segundo. Sin embargo Sakura llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Kakashi y eso le hizo lanzarse. Se inclinó un poco más y con la máscara por medio la besó. Fue Sakura la que bajó con suavidad la máscara para que pudieran unir sus labios._

 _Con ese gesto Kakashi decidió que no necesitaba más permiso. La rodeó con los brazos para pegarla a él y buscar el acceso a su boca. Tras unos segundos, sin separar sus labios, la tomó por las caderas y la llevó hasta el escritorio de ella, donde la sentó a la vez que le sacaba la camiseta._

Esta vez fue Kakashi el que volvió a la realidad por la voz de Sakura.

-Yo siempre pensé que el amor era eso que sentía por Sasuke cuando le veía ganar a Naruto sin apenas esfuerzo con tan sólo diez años. O después, cuando se lanzaba a por el enemigo sin miedo. Creí que era el amor lo que me hizo sentir ese vació que noté cuando él se fue de la aldea la primera vez. O cuando le volví a ver después de años a pesar de que no quisiera volver y nos amenazara. Yo pensaba que eso era amor. Lo pensaba porque durante todo ese tiempo nunca pude mirar a otro hombre y pensar que podría pasar mi vida con esa persona, porque pensaba que me gustaría vivir cualquier cosa sólo a su lado. Pero ahora veo a Sasuke y no siento nada de eso.

-Los sentimientos cambian Sakura. El amor madura. Las cosas se perciben de otro modo.

-No. Todo aquello no era amor. Si hubiera sido amor nunca habría podido estar contigo como hemos estado tantas noches durante los últimos meses.

-Los dos sabíamos que era temporal. Que Sasuke volvería.

-O no. ¿Nunca pensaste que podría no volver? ¿Nunca pensaste qué pasaría si simplemente no volvía?

Kakashi la mira por unos segundos en silencio, pensando una respuesta.

-Nunca quise pensar en ello como una posibilidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que por miedo a luego no aceptar la realidad –confesó subiendo sus manos al cuello de Sakura, donde uno de sus dedos la acariciaba suavemente-. Él podía volver en cualquier momento, tenía que aceptar eso. Lo hacía más fácil.

-¿Más fácil?

-Hacía más fácil que sólo pudiera buscarte por la noche, a escondidas. Hacía más fácil no sentirme una mierda después. Él no estaba, y tú estabas jodida. Yo estaría ahí para ti hasta que él volviera. Era lo que me repetía una y otra vez.

-Sasuke ya ha vuelto, y yo… simplemente no puedo dormir con él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No puedo dormir a su lado porque siento que algo está mal. Porque no eres tú. Cuando aquel día nos besamos… no dudé ni un momento, simplemente era natural, era algo obvio a pesar de estar casada con Sasuke. Se había ido hacía tanto tiempo y yo... No sé. Pero ayer cuando Sasuke llegó a casa y me besó… algo no estaba bien. No podía hacerlo.

-Te sientes culpable. Lo entiendo. Pero no te machaques por un error al que te he arrastrado. Te mereces la vida que querías. Yo desapareceré –dijo soltándola y retrocediendo un par de pasos hasta las cajas.

-No lo estás entendiendo. No quiero que desaparezcas. Y esa vida no es la que quiero. Tú lo has dicho. Los sentimientos cambian. Ya no quiero a Sasuke. Nunca le he querido. Quería la imagen que me había hecho de él.

-Idealizar a una persona o tener en mente la persona perfecta… las cosas no son así. Podrías no encontrar nunca a esa persona. Pero Sasuke-

-O podría estar justo delante tuya y no darte cuenta –le corta-. Resulta que tú representas todo de esa imagen. Eres esa persona con la que me siento cómoda, esa persona que lo da todo por los demás y que me hace sentir bien. La persona a la que quiero a mi lado. Con la que quiero compartir las cosas que me pasan.

Sakura recordó una conversación con Kakashi. Una que Kakashi decía no recordar.

 _-No digo que lo que hacemos esté bien, pero no me importaría seguir así para siempre –comentó Kakashi afectado por el alcohol-. Si es la única forma de tenerte, no me importa tener que esconderlo._

 _Sakura se le quedó mirando un momento antes de pasar unos de los brazos del ninja por los hombros para ayudarle a caminar._

 _-Cállate, pueden escucharnos –pide en un susurro tirando de él en mitad de la calle-. Has bebido mucho, no es normal en ti._

 _-Fue culpa de Genma._

 _-¿Cómo va a ser culpa de Genma que hayas bebido de más._

 _-Le tuve que apostar que era capaz de beber más que él._

 _-Seguro que ganaste, ¿cuál fue tu premio?_

 _-Tú._

 _Sakura se detuvo en mitad de la calle y le miró fijamente._

 _-¿Cómo puedo yo ser tu premio?_

 _-Genma quería conquistarte, dice que estás muy sola sin Sasuke, que mereces alguien mejor que ese. Y quería ser él. No podía permitirlo._

 _-¿Así que apostasteis que el que más bebiera iría a por mí?_

 _-Sí, más o menos._

 _-¿Dónde en tu cabezita pensaste que caería rendida a los pies del más borracho?_

 _-No sé –se lamenta como un niño pequeño arrepentido-. Tenía que impedir que fuera él. Le gané._

 _Sakura volvió a pasarse el brazo sobre los hombros._

 _-Vamos. Te llevo a casa._

 _-¿Te quedarás a dormir conmigo?_

 _-Tú no quieres dormir –le acusa seria._

 _-Sí. Sólo dormir. Quédate. Por favor. Quédate a dormir conmigo._

 _-Estás completamente borracho._

 _-Sólo dormir. Por favor Sakura-chan. Quédate a dormir conmigo. Lo necesito. Necesito que estés conmigo –pidió con tristeza._

 _¿Cómo podía negarse? Aunque estuviera completamente borracho parecía estar pidiendo algo de vida o muerte._

 _-¿Por qué quieres que me quede si vas a dormir y no te enterarás de que estoy ahí?_

 _-Porque, Sakura, tú eres mucho más que la mujer con la que me gusta hacer el amor –confesó como un niño pequeño-. Eres la mujer a la que amo._

 _A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano, pero como siempre Kakashi ya se había despertado y estaba mirándola con seriedad._

 _-Buenos días –saludó el ninja-. Siento mucho lo de ayer, creo que fui un poco idiota._

 _-Está bien. No te preocupes. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

 _-Como si me hubieran dado una paliza._

 _-Quédate en la cama, te prepararé algo de desayunar._

 _-No sé si ayer dije algo fuera de lugar, no recuerdo mucho, pero lo siento si fue así._

 _Sakura le mira fijamente intentando descubrir si de verdad no recuerda nada o sólo no quiere admitirlo._

 _-No dijiste nada raro._

 _-¿Segura?_

 _-Sí. Segura. Sólo algo de una apuesta con Genma._

 _-Mmm. Genial._

 _-Prepararé algo de desayuno –repitió Sakura incorporándose en la cama._

Kakashi se gira sobre sus talones y se pasa las manos por el pelo con nerviosismo.

-Esto no está bien –dice volviendo a girarse para enfrentarla de nuevo.

-¿Tú me quieres, Kakashi? –pregunta ignorando lo que acaba de decir.

-Eso da igual. Estás con Sasuke.

-No lo estoy. No lo he estado todos estos meses. Esa relación nunca ha funcionado. Desde el primer momento estuvo destinada a no funcionar.

-Tú siempre has querido una vida con Sasuke.

-¿Acaso sólo estabas conmigo porque no podía ser algo real? –pregunta completamente seria.

-¡No! –responde molesto y acercándose de nuevo a ella pero sin llegar a tocarla-. Eso nunca fue así. Para mi cada una de las veces fue algo real. Cada momento que he compartido contigo ha sido real y único.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que sólo estás confundida por todo lo que ha pasado. Pero volverás con Sasuke. Te darás cuenta de que lo nuestro sólo ha sido una estupidez que no tenía que haber sucedido. Una historia que no debe impedir que construyas la vida que querías. No puedes convertirlo en algo que no es sólo por miedo a afrontar la realidad. El hecho de que has cometido un error del que soy completamente responsable.

Sakura estira su mano hasta la mejilla enmascarada de Kakashi provocando que éste se tense.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en años. Eres lo único real de los últimos meses –susurra acariciándole sobre la máscara-. ¿De verdad crees que sólo lo pienso porque es más fácil eso que admitir que he cometido un error? ¿Crees que sólo has sido tú porque apareciste ese día? Claro que he cometido un error, en realidad más de uno. He hecho algo imperdonable. Nunca tenía que haber engañado a Sasuke. Nunca tenía que haberte metido en mitad de un matrimonio. Pero sobre todo he cometido un error no dándome cuenta antes de lo que siento por ti. Permitir que lo nuestro fuera sólo algo que sucede a escondidas.

Kakashi cerró los ojos intentando contenerse las ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda y hacerla suya una vez más.

-No puedes hacerme esto –susurra Kakashi sin abrir los ojos, con voz ronca y tomando a Sakura por la muñeca para impedirla que baje su máscara.

-¿A qué has venido hoy aquí?

-Ya sabes a que venía.

-Dímelo. Lo que dices siempre –pide Sakura en un susurro.

 _Ambos duermen arropados por un edredón. Está amaneciendo y los primeros rayos de sol entran por la ventana de la habitación de Kakashi. Sakura se despierta de un sobresalto cuando la luz da de lleno en sus ojos._

 _-¡Mierda! Me dormí –exclama incorporándose en la cama._

 _Kakashi se despierta por el movimiento._

 _-No hay problema. Estás de vacaciones. No tienes que ir al hospital._

 _-No puedo salir de aquí a estas horas. ¿Qué dirán si me ven?_

 _-Entonces quédate un rato más. Nunca te he hecho el amor por la mañana, a la luz del día –le pide haciendo caso omiso a su evidente preocupación y acariciándola la espalda._

 _-No bromeo Kakashi –le regaña._

 _-Yo tampoco –responde con seriedad abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cuello._

 _-Todo esto…_

 _Kakashi lleva una de sus manos al cuello de Sakura para acariciarla mientras besa su espalda._

 _-…esto no está bien –termina Sakura._

 _-¿Quieres que pare? –pregunta sin detenerse._

 _-Yo… no quiero que pares –responde girándose para besarle._

 _-¿Te arrepentirás luego?_

 _-Es probable. Pero no quiero arrepentirme de haberme ido –comenta dejándose abrazar por él._

-¿A qué has venido Kakashi? –vuelve a preguntar Sakura.

-Venía para hacerte el amor –responde abriendo los ojos para mirarla fijamente.

-Siempre dices eso. Y sin embargo quieres que vuelva con Sasuke.

-Sasuke es el amor de tu vida.

-Parece que no me has escuchado. Yo quiero que sólo tú me hagas el amor.

-Hace un momento me has apartado de un manotazo –comenta como si con ello justificara que nada tenía sentido.

-Hoy había decidido apartarme de ti. Creía que era lo mejor para todos. Olvidar todo.

-¿Y que ha cambiado?

-Que es imposible. Que a pesar de que te he dicho que Sasuke ha vuelto tú sigues aquí, ayudándome -dice poniéndose de puntillas y apoyándose sobre el pecho de Kakashi para quedar a su altura-. A cambiado que te he visto y me es imposible alejarme de ti. Que la piel se me eriza sólo con verte y mi corazón se acelera. Que me siento como si me faltará la respiración al pensar en alejarme de ti. Es cerca de las dos de la mañana y sigo aquí por no irme a casa con mi marido.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que siga siendo tu amante? ¿Quieres que sigamos como hasta ahora estando Sasuke en la aldea?

-No. Nunca te pediría eso. Quiero estar contigo de la forma correcta.

-¿Vas a terminar con Sasuke para que estemos juntos? ¿Es lo que me estás diciendo?

-No. Voy a terminar con Sasuke porque nunca debió haber sucedido, lo decidí hace unos meses. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que cuando eso pase aceptes estar conmigo.

Kakashi la mira en silencio por un momento.

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

-Pensaba hablar con él cuando llegara a casa.

-Me siento horriblemente mal. Todo esto es culpa mía.

-No es tu culpa Kakashi. Lo mío con Sasuke nunca ha funcionado. Siento haberte metido en todo esto.

-No me has metido en nada. Es sólo… yo pensé… no sé que pensé. Supongo que ese es el problema. No pensé en nada. Sakura eres perfecta, y yo sólo intenté aprovechar los momentos contigo. Sabía que él regresaría y había asumido que en algún momento volverías con él y esto se acabaría. Eso es todo. No quería romper tu matrimonio. Fui un estúpido.

Sakura estira su mano para bajarle la máscara. Esta vez Kakashi se deja. Cierra los ojos cuando ella le acaricia el perfil de la barbilla.

-Quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo –dice el ninja en un susurro con los ojos todavía cerrados-. Estoy enfermo, ¿verdad? –pregunta abriendo los ojos para mirar fijamente-. Debería sentirme mal, pero cuando me tocas sólo puedo pensar en tenerte entre mis brazos. Y me alegro de que hayas tomado esa decisión. Soy el peor maestro que hayas podido tener nunca. En vez de enseñarte y guiarte en la vida la he puesto patas arriba.

-Me has enseñado muchas cosas. Y me encanta que hayas puesto patas arriba esta vida de mierda que tenía.

Sakura sonríe y tira de la camiseta del ninja para arrastrarle hasta su despacho.

-¿Y las cajas? –pregunta Kakashi mirando el par de cajas en mitad del pasillo.

-Aquí no hay nadie, y no habrá nadie hasta mañana. Déjalas allí –explica abriendo la puerta.

Una semana antes, en el mismo lugar, Kakashi la había acorralado contra la puerta de su despacho para hacerla el amor. Había tenido que cubrirla la boca para que no se la oyera a pesar de que a esas horas ese ala estaba vacía, no querían correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos. Hoy también tendrían que ser silenciosos. Hoy volvería a cubrirla la boca con una de sus grandes manos mientras la susurraba que era perfecta y se introducía en ella. Pero sería la última vez que tendría que esconderse para decirla eso.

Por otra parte, hoy podría decirla lo que realmente la había querido susurrar todas esas veces.

-Te amo –dijo acorralándola contra la pared una vez más mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

Sakura dejó escapar un gemido cuando Kakashi se pegó a ella dejándola sentir su erección.

Quizás no estaba bien hacerlo una última vez antes de hablar con Sasuke, no es que necesitara estar entre sus brazos una vez más para armarse de valor. Lo tenía muy claro. Era él la persona con la que quería estar. Simplemente no quería esperar para dejarse llevar como no lo había hecho hasta entonces. De algún modo hasta entonces se había estado reprimiendo por sentir que estaba haciendo algo mal todo este tiempo.

¿Cómo podía haber acabado con Sasuke antes si no estaba para decírselo? ¿Cómo podía ser su culpa que no funcionara un matrimonio si él nunca estuvo? ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Llorar por su ausencia? ¿Esperarle eternamente sin saber cuándo volvería? ¿Cómo podría haber impedido enamorarse de Kakashi si siempre estuvo ahí para ella? Si era perfecto. Si la amaba como Sasuke nunca lo hizo.

Sin darse cuenta susurró el nombre de Kakashi cuando notó como él la penetraba.

-Te amo –repitió éste.

-Yo también te amo –añadió Sakura abrazándose a él mientras le corría una lágrima por la mejilla-. Gracias.

Kakashi se separó de ella.

-¿Estás llorando? –preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy llorando de felicidad, idiota –respondió avergonzada.

Kakashi se quedó mirándola un segundo antes de romper a reír.

-Tonta –la acusó antes de besarla en la boca.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: Esté fic está dedicado a ariannapersefone que pidió algo así… no sé cómo ha salido. Es raro XD


	55. Año nuevo

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Año nuevo**

 **:::::**

Kakashi esperaba los fuegos artificiales sentado la ladera que daba al rio. Era un espectáculo que por alguna razón nunca se perdía. Y siempre se alejaba de todo el mundo, que prefería ir a una zona más alta, para verlos desde ese lugar.

-Bonitas vistas –comenta Sakura desde la parte alta de la ladera.

Kakashi deja de observar el cielo para mirarla a ella. Vestía un bonito kimono tradicional, algo bastante inusual en ella.

-¿Dónde has dejado a tus compañeros? –pregunta levantándose para inclinarse hacía adelante y saludarla como si fuera de la realeza.

-Les pedí que se adelantaran. Te he visto aquí abajo y quise venir a saludar. ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta comenzando a bajar con dificultad debido a la indumentaria y el calzado tradicional.

-Todos los años vengo a ver los fuegos artificiales aquí –aclara adelantándose y ofreciéndole la mano para que se apoyara en él y pudiera bajar hasta la orilla del río sin problemas.

-¿Todos los años vienes aquí solo?

-Sí.

-¿Qué has escrito en tu _ema_? –pregunta Sakura cambiando de tema y descalzándose para estar más cómoda.

-No acostumbro a pedir deseos. Creo que las cosas que uno quiere tiene que hacer por conseguirlas. No vienen sólo por pedirlas.

-Mmm… llevas razón. Pero es una bonita tradición. Yo he pedido que se cumplan los deseos de los demás.

-Eso es como pedir la paz. ¿No quieres nada para ti?

-Lo que quiero para mí voy a conseguirlo por mi misma –responde con determinación.

Sakura se da cuenta de que Kakashi no le quita la vista de encima y da un giro de 360 grados para dejarse ver.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Preciosa.

-Gracias, tú tampoco estás mal.

-Llevo el uniforme de siempre.

-Bueno, el uniforme te queda bien –sentencia sentándose donde estaba él hacía unos minutos.

-Gracias. -Kakashi se sienta junto a ella y ambos quedan mirando el cielo-, ¿Y qué es lo que quieres para el nuevo año? –pregunta con curiosidad sin quitar la vista del cielo.

-Quiero encontrar el valor para hacer las cosas que no he sido capaz hasta ahora –responde también sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Por ejemplo… reconocer mis sentimientos.

-Mmm. Eso está bien.

-Me lo vas a poner difícil, ¿verdad? –pregunta sonriendo.

Kakashi sonríe bajo la máscara.

-Vamos al templo –dice Kakashi levantándose abruptamente.

-¿Qué? –pregunta totalmente confundida por el cambio de tema a la vez que se levanta para sujetarle de la camiseta.

-Quiero escribir un deseo en una de esas tablillas –responde bajando la mirada a la mano de Sakura que sujeta su camiseta.

-¿Quieres escribir un deseo ahora? –pregunta soltándole al ver cómo la mira.

-Sí.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?

-Voy a pedir que encuentres el valor que estás buscando –responde serio.

-Kakashi no eres gracioso.

-Entonces pediré encontrarlo yo, ¿qué te parece?

-Tarde.

-¿Tarde? –pregunta divertido.

-Ya lo encontré yo, estoy aquí, ¿no?

-¿Te he dicho que estás preciosa con ese kimono?

-Sí. Y no me robes el momento.

-¿Robar?

-He dicho que he encontrado el valor. Ahora no vayas de lanzado cuando ya lo tienes hecho.

-¿Tenerlo hecho? Tú lo tienes hecho. Hace más de un mes que te dije que me tienes loco –comenta gracioso.

-No me dijiste exactamente eso.

Kakashi estalla en carcajadas.

-¡Córtate! Déjame terminar antes de reírte de mí –pide Sakura avergonzada.

-Tú sí que te reíste de mí –se queja riendo.

-¡Pensé que lo decías de broma! Nunca habría imaginado que estuvieras enamorado de mí.

-¿Y cuándo he bromeado yo con algo así? –pregunta todavía riendo.

-No lo sé. ¡No te vas declarando a mujeres delante mía!

-Exacto. No lo hago. Porque me lo tomo en serio.

-Ya te pedí perdón.

Aunque el contenido es el de una discusión ambos tienen el tono de una conversación amena e incluso divertida. Kakashi no deja de reír lo deja a Sakura más avergonzada todavía.

-¿Y ahora vienes a declararme tu amor? Quizás es tarde –exclama mirándola haciéndose el interesante.

-No eres gracioso.

-Lo soy. Pero no quieres verlo.

-¿Vas a dejarme seguir?

-Vale, vale, perdona –se disculpa deteniendo las risas.

-¿Por donde iba?

-Por el valor.

-Kakashi…

-¿Sí?

-¿Te bajarías la máscara para mí?

-¿Vienes a pedirme algo? ¿Es todo lo que quieres de mí?

-Es un comienzo.

-Es decepcionante.

-Eres idiota.

-Lo sé.

-¿Te la bajarás?

-Bájamela tú.

Sakura estira la mano para bajar la máscara pero Kakashi retrocede.

-¡Eh! –se queja la pelirrosa.

-No he dicho que fuera a dejarte.

-Eres lo peor.

-Has pedido que no vaya de lanzado. No veo ventajas en dejarme bajar la máscara.

-Es el primer paso.

-¿Primer paso para qué?

-Para poder besarte.

-Eso suena más interesante.

-Sabes que es lo que pretendía.

-No. Estás siendo muy confusa. No dices las cosas claras. Quieres valor, bajarme la máscara… no entiendo nada –comenta haciéndose el tonto-. Yo te dije claramente que estoy enamorado de ti y quería que me dieras una oportunidad para demostrarte que puede funcionar.

-Pues aquí estoy. Dándotela.

-De eso hace un mes. Quizás ya no quiera.

-¿No quieres? –pregunta Sakura aún a sabiendas de que sólo bromea.

-No lo sé. _Debo pensarlo_ –dice con retintín-. Es lo que tú dijiste.

-Siento si te he hecho daño.

-No es eso. Sólo te hago de rabiar. Entiendo que te pillara por sorpresa. Estás preciosa con ese kimono.

-Kakashi.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué te parece si dejas de hacer el tonto y nos besamos?

-Me parece una buena idea. ¿Puedo agarrarte por la cintura o es ir de lanzado?

-Puedes agarrarme por la cintura.

-Estás realmente preciosa con ese kimono.

-Eso ya lo has dicho.

-Es la primera vez que te veo con algo así.

-En realidad me lo puse pensando en venir a buscarte.

-Es mentira. No sabías que estaba aquí. Fue casualidad.

-Seguro. Estás al extremo contrario de la aldea desde donde la gente ve los fuegos, ¿cómo pude haberte encontrado de casualidad?

-Mmm… así que me estabas buscando –acepta tomándola por la cintura y tirando para pegarla a él.

-Tuve ayuda.

La mira interrogante. Sakura señala a su espalda donde Pakkun les mira con desgana.

-Vaya. Que chivato –exclama Kakashi.

-Dale las gracias en vez de regañarle.

-En otro momento. ¿Y a qué has venido?

-Ya lo sabes.

-Quiero oírlo.

-No me lo estás poniendo fácil.

-Lo tienes mucho más fácil de lo que lo tuve yo.

-Kakashi…

-¿Sí?

-Me gustas.

-¿Te gusto?

-Sí.

-Me gusta gustarte.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora es cuando te beso.

-¿Seguro? ¿No quieres seguir diciendo tonterías? –pregunta Sakura con sorna.

-Mmm, creo que no. Prefiero besarte.

Kakashi se baja la máscara a la vez que se inclina sobre Sakura para besarla. La sujeta por la cintura y poco a poco la obliga a recostarse contra el césped.

En ese momento empiezan los fuegos artificiales.

Sakura rodea el cuello de Kakashi con sus brazos para no dejarle ir, aunque tampoco parece que esté entre sus planes escaparse.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

*Las Ema son pequeñas placas de madera en las que los fieles de los santuarios sintoístas escriben sus oraciones o deseos y posteriormente las dejan colgando en un sitio especialmente dedicado para ello en el propio templo para que los kami venerados en ellos las pueda leer. De hecho también es posible que las encontréis en los templos budistas, una tradición heredada de cuando las dos religiones muchas veces eran casi indistinguibles la una de la otra.

Fuente: descubrirjapon /punto/ com


	56. Profe sustituto

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Profe sustituto**

 **:::::**

-Parece que no ha ido nada mal –anuncia sonriente Sakura entrando a la clase mientras los niños salen corriendo evitando chocar con ella.

-No te había visto, ¿cuánto llevas ahí? –pregunta Kakashi recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa.

-Lo suficiente. Nunca te había visto hablar tanto. Ni siquiera sabía que pudieras hacerlo –responde sonriente, acercándose hasta Kakashi para abrazarle por la espalda.

-Claro que puedo. Pero no suele ser necesario nunca –comenta girándose sin soltarse del abrazo.

-¿Nunca? –Sakura levanta una ceja interrogante.

-Nunca –responde secamente-. ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Tan horrible ha sido que quieres huir?

-No es lo mío –comenta encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nadie lo diría. Han salido muy contentos.

-No quiero volver a hacerlo.

-Tienes que cubrir esta semana completa. –Le suelta antes de darle un suave beso sobre la máscara.

-No me creo que no haya nadie más.

-Los niños te adoran.

-No me gustan los niños.

-Eso si que no me lo creo.

-Quiero decir que no me gustan los niños en grandes cantidades.

-Te siguen quedando cuatro días. Tienes que cubrir la semana completa.

-Ya lo has dicho. Y sigo sin entender porqué yo.

-Porque no hay nadie más.

-Recuérdame qué ganaba yo.

-Seré tu esclava por un día completo.

-Un día por cada día que pase aquí.

-No. Un día por la semana completa.

-No termino de verlo.

Justo en ese momento un pequeño aprendiz de ninja entra corriendo a la clase.

-Sensei –llama parándose junto a Kakashi.

Kakashi hace caso omiso al chico, que repite el llamamiento, al que vuelve a ignorar. Sakura le mira con dureza.

-Kakashi, se refiere a ti –le advierte señalando al chico.

Kakashi deja escapar un ruidoso suspiro y mira hacía el suelo.

-¿Sí? –pregunta cansado.

-Sensei, vendrá mañana, ¿verdad? –pregunta a su vez el niño sonriente.

-Eso parece.

-¿Y podrá enseñarnos cómo ha hecho eso?

-No lo creo –responde en tono serio.

-¿El qué? –pregunta Sakura al chico intrigada por la técnica.

-Nada. No es nada –se adelanta Kakashi a responder.

-¿Kakashi qué has hecho? –pregunta entre curiosa y asustada.

-Ha sido genial, Sakura sensei –anuncia el chico sonriente.

-¿Qué ha hecho?

-Nada –insiste Kakashi revolviendo el pelo al chico-. ¿No te espera tu madre?

-Ha lanzado un perro enorme hecho de rayos hasta el final de la clase rozándole el pelo a Kabusho.

-¿¡Qué?! –pregunta horrorizada Sakura-. ¿En serio? ¿Un Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga?

-No le ha pasado tan cerca.

-Diga que sí sensei. Le ha chamuscado el flequillo. Pero se lo había ganado, no dejaba de hablar. Ha sido alucinante.

-Sí. Seguro. Mello, tu madre debe estar fuera –pide Sakura-. No la hagas esperar.

-Hasta mañana Kakashi sensei. Hasta mañana Sakura sensei –se despide el chico saliendo.

Sakura se queda en silencio mirando a Kakashi, que sigue con sus cosas como si nada.

-¿Y bien? –pregunta Sakura sin rastro de la sonrisa que tenía al entrar.

-¿Y bien qué?

-Has hecho un jutsu avanzado delante de los chicos.

-No ha sido para tanto. Sabes que lo controlo perfectamente.

-Sé que lo controlas perfectamente. Pero te dije expresamente que no podías hacer algo así.

-Es la única forma de que esos chicos muestren respeto.

-No es cierto. Ahora entiendo porque salieron tan contentos.

-No pasó nada, y salieron contentos. Es lo que llamo un éxito.

-No más jutsus.

-No puedo prometerlo. Si crees que es mejor que a partir de mañana venga otra persona lo entenderé.

-Debes pensar que soy tonta.

-Nunca pensaría algo así de ti –dice abrazándola y sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-Mañana vendrás y no harás jutsus avanzados delante de los chicos.

-Insisto en que no puedo prometer eso.

-Más te vale que puedas, o te juro que cubrirás toda mi baja –amenaza levantando un dedo que apunta bajo la barbilla de Kakashi.

-Eso sí que no. Yo tengo tanto derecho como tú a coger la baja.

-¿Tanto derecho como yo? No sabía que tú fueras a dar a luz.

-No –reconoce acariciando la barriga de Sakura.

-Entonces no puedes cogerte mi baja.

-Me refería a cuando dieras a luz.

-¿Vas a darle tú el pecho?

-No –acepta sin dejar de acariciarla.

-Entonces no puedes cogerte mi baja.

-¿No voy a poder ver a mi hijo por estar aquí encerrado? –pregunta en una queja lastimera.

-¿Vas a cambiarle los pañales?

-Sí –responde enseguida y con seriedad.

-¿Si? –pregunta sorprendida.

-Claro. ¿Qué esperabas? Quiero estar ahí contigo. En todo el proceso –dijo pasando la mano bajo la camiseta de Sakura para acariciar su estomago sin tela de por medio.

-No seas pelota. Vas a seguir dando las clases hasta que Ino pueda cubrirme.

-Una semana.

-Eso espero. Podría ser más –anuncia con arrepentimiento.

-Habíamos acordado cinco días.

-Podrían ser dos semanas.

-Ni hablar –se queja alejándose de ella.

-No lo haces por los chicos, lo haces por mí y por tu hijo, necesitamos descansar.

-¿Y yo qué gano a cambio? –pregunta girándose para mirarla fijamente.

-Tenernos felices a largo plazo.

-Busco algo más egoísta y a corto plazo –se acerca hasta ella para acariciarla la mejilla.

-¿Qué quieres?

-A ti.

-Ni que tuvieras que pedirlo.

-Cada noche mientras esté aquí.

-Kakashi, sabes que termino el día agotada.

-Cada noche –repite serio, bajando su mano por la espalda de Sakura y provocándola un escalofrío.

-¿Cada noche? –pregunta cerrando los ojos.

-A cambio también te daré un masaje.

-¿En los píes?

-Donde me pidas –susurra en su oído antes de bajarse la máscara para darle un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Dos semanas.

-Cada noche mientras esté aquí.

Un nuevo aprendiz de ninja entra corriendo al aula. Su pelo gris revuelto en una melena raramente peinada y sus ojos verdes jade no dejan lugar a dudas de quién es.

-¡Sakumo! –grita Sakura poniéndose colorada y separando a Kakashi de un empujón-. ¿De dónde sales?

-Tito Sasuke terminó la clase pronto. Venía a buscar a papa para volver a casa.

-Enano, hoy te quedarás a dormir en casa de Inojin –anuncia Kakashi revolviéndole el pelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No quiero. Él sólo se preocupa de Shikadai y Chouchou –se queja Sakumo cruzándose de brazos.

-Por eso mismo, tendrás que pasar más tiempo con ellos si quieres ser su amigo y no quedarte atrás –inventa sobre la marcha pero sorprendiendo al chico completamente.

-¡Kakashi! –le regaña Sakura-, no le digas eso.

-¿Entonces no tengo que ir? –pregunta ilusionado.

-Sí. Tienes que ir –sentencia Kakashi.

Sakumo mira a su madre de nuevo esperando un poco de comprensión.

-Lo siento. Mama tiene que cumplir una promesa. Tendrás que dormir en casa de Inojin.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA: Sobre la propuesta de continuación:**

Las votaciones de la propuesta para la continuación de un fic ya están contadas. Aquí, en fanfic, tenemos un triple empate: _**Rokudaime's style / Deseo / Apuestas de papel** _

Reconozco que me han sorprendido bastante los resultados. Bueno, ya decidiré cuál se gana la continuación :P

En Wattpad han sido aún más sorprendentes, el público es más pervertido, ya que los fics escogidos terminan donde empezaría el lemon y está claro que es lo que se busca. Allí _**Tatuajes**_ con mayor diferencia. Y muchos más votos.

Así que Tatuajes y uno de los ganadores de fanfiction, a mi elección, tendrán continuación. Intentaré no hacer esperar mucho.


	57. Sangre que sólo tú eres capaz de ver

**.**

 **:::::**

 **Sangre que sólo tú eres capaz de ver**

 **:::::**

/ Aviso serio, es un caos de fic. Tiene cambios de estilo sin sentido, así que me veo obligada a decirlo antes de que empecéis para que luego no haya quejas.

Debería titularlo como el error que te da un ordenador cuando no encuentra lo que anda buscando: Error 404. Porque es un poco lo que ha pasado en mi cabeza. Tenía una idea que al final abandoné porque me pareció que ellos no habrían actuado así, y sin querer se fueron a otra historia, y de ahí a otra, y otra. Seguramente tampoco habrían actuado así. Lo dicho, un sin sentido pero que creo (en mi inmensa estupidez) que ha quedado mono, gracioso, curioso… algo. Y como no tengo vergüenza ninguna –es la edad que me hace olvidar el concepto de vergüenza ajena-, he pensado que para tenerlo en mi ordenador mejor lo publico y ya me tiráis huevos -que no sean cocidos, que hacen dañito- a la cabeza, o lo que sea.

No dejéis de leerme, que habrá otros mejor. ¡Domo arigato! /

·—·

-·-

 _Deja de mirarla._

No es tan fácil.

 _Simplemente deja de mirarla y quita esa sonrisa estúpida de la cara. Se está dando cuenta todo el mundo._

Tampoco pasa nada, está ahí delante, a la vista de todos. No es que esté espiándola.

 _Ya. No pasa nada, ¿verdad?_

Claro que no.

 _¿Y por eso te está mirando tu amigo el rarito?_

Kakashi mira a su alrededor para ver a Maito, parado a un par de metros de distancia y observándole con una mirada interrogante.

-¿Sucede algo Kakashi?

 _Te lo dije. Ahora se acercará a nosotros para saber qué ocurre._

Kakashi vuelve a mirar al centro de la plaza, donde Sakura, de rodillas, golpea con el puño sobre el suelo repetidas veces.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu alumna, Kakashi?

-Ex alumna –corrige el ninja rascándose la nuca-. No lo sé. Acabo de llegar.

 _Hace como diez minutos que estás ahí parado mirándola. Podrías haber intentado enterarte de algo._

Empezaba a ser una costumbre muy rara eso de la voz de su conciencia hablando con él como si no fueran la misma persona.

-¿No piensas hacer nada? –pregunta el de verde mirando atónito cómo todo el mundo se aleja de la zona donde Sakura sigue golpeando el suelo.

Un suelo de losas que ya están echas añicos.

-No sé qué la pasa.

-Pues ve y pregúntala. Quizás puedas ayudarla.

-Al menos consigue que deje de romper el suelo –pide Kurenai unos pasos por detrás.

Kakashi se gira sobre sus tobillos para ver a Kurenai de la mano de una pequeña Mirai que se acerca hasta ellos sonriendo.

-Tío Kakashi, tío Gai –saluda la pequeña sonriendo y soltándose de su madre para abrazar una pierna de cada ninja.

Kakashi acaricia la cabeza de la niña poniendo una mano rígida sobre su cabeza –nunca se le dieron bien los niños-, el de pelo a tazón la coge por la cintura y la levanta en el aíre sonriente.

-Vamos Hokage, no puedes tener miedo de tu _ex_ alumna –comenta Kurenai remarcando el prefijo que él mismo había utilizado y acercándose a él para darle un apretón en el hombro.

Kakashi mira de nuevo a Maito antes de afirmar con la cabeza y avanzar hacía la zona cero.

-¿Sakura? –la llama desde una distancia prudencial.

La pelirrosa, de rodillas en el suelo, no le oye, o decide ignorarle, no da muestra alguna de haber escuchado al ninja, y sigue golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

-Sakura… -repite acercándose un poco más a ella.

Esta vez Sakura levanta la cabeza y detiene los puñetazos. Fija su mirada en Kakashi, aunque éste tiene la impresión de que los ojos jade sólo miran a través de él.

-¿Está todo bien, Sakura? –pregunta dando un par de pasos más y agachándose a su lado.

-Kakashi sensei –exclama la kunoichi como si acabara de descubrir que no está sola.

-Sakura, ¿qué ha pasado? –pregunta con un tono suave y tomando una de las manos de la chica para comprobar que le sangraban los nudillos.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué golpeas el suelo en mitad de la calle? –pregunta sacando un pañuelo para limpiarle la sangre de las manos.

-¿Eh? –Sakura levanta la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, parecía despertar de un trance.

Muchas de las personas que se había detenido ante el ruido y las acciones de Sakura echan un último vistazo a los dos ninjas y retoman sus tareas, comienzan a andar en cualquier dirección opuesta al pequeño grupo que forman Kakashi, Sakura y las losetas rotas del suelo. Se quedan algunos curiosos que esperan ver cómo termina todo. Kakashi mira en dirección a Kurenai y Maito, que siguen observando desde el lugar que antes ocupaba él.

-Ven conmigo –pide el ninja tomándola de las manos y tirando de ella para ayudarla a levantar.

-¿Kakashi sensei? –pregunta Sakura mirándole fijamente sin soltarse.

Kakashi sigue mirándola y lo que ve es una Sakura que le mira, pero pareciera no verle. Que tiembla y no parece ser consciente de dónde se encuentra o lo que hace.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –pregunta preocupado por verla en ese estado.

-Kakashi sensei, yo… ¿qué hace aquí?

-Estoy en mitad de la calle. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Sakura mira a su alrededor y por fin parece ser consciente de dónde se encuentra.

En mitad de una de las calles principales que ahora tendrá que ser cortada al paso de peatones durante un rato mientras arreglan el suelo que ella ha destrozado.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Esa es una gran pregunta. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Salió mal.

-¿El qué?

-La operación. Salió mal. La primera operación de ese tipo en que me dejan sola y lo he hecho terriblemente mal.

Kakashi la mira sin decir nada.

-Todo mal. He sido una inútil y lo he estropeado. Ha muerto.

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa, necesitas descansar –dice pasando un brazo por la cintura de Sakura para ayudarla a mantenerse en pie.

-¡No! –Sakura de un tirón se aleja de Kakashi-. Tengo que volver al hospital.

-Está bien. Iremos al hospital. ¿Has hablado con Tsunade?

-No hay mucho que hablar. Me regañará y estará decepcionada.

-No lo creo.

-Lo he estropeado.

-Esas cosas pasan.

-No.

-Sakura, somos humanos, nos equivocamos, las cosas no siempre salen bien.

-Debería haber salido bien.

-Mira, no sé muy bien lo que ha pasado. Pero necesitas hablar con Tsunade.

Sakura le mira fijamente antes de bajar la cabeza.

-Lo sé.

Kakashi vuelve a rodearla con el brazo.

-Vamos. Te acompaño al hospital. Allí buscaremos a Tsunade.

-Kakashi… lo he jodido todo.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma.

-¡Mira quién habla! El rey de la culpabilidad propia.

Kakashi la mira primero sorprendido, luego sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-Soy un experto en eso, por eso sé que no es sano.

Tira ligeramente de ella para hacerla andar.

-o-

Maito y Kurenai, todavía de la mano de Mirai, ven la escena desde lejos, y se miran antes de echar a andar tras ellos.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Gai?

-¿Opinar? ¿De qué?

-¿Crees que tiene alguna posibilidad con ella?

-¿Kakashi y Sakura?

-Está completamente enamorado de ella. Solo hay que ver como la trata. Nunca le he visto ser tan… atento con nadie. Por no hablar de que parece tener miedo siquiera a rozarla.

Maito les mira por un momento como si fuera la primera vez.

-Nunca me había fijado. Pero es cierto. Es posible que Kakashi esté enamorado de esa chica.

-Sakura ha madurado mucho. Es toda una mujer –comenta Kurenai sin dejar de mirar a Sakura.

-Es… una jovencita preciosa –dice Gai.

-Ya no es una jovencita. Y Kakashi no es tan mayor –sentencia la kunoichi.

-No he dicho que lo sea.

-Creo que harían una buena pareja. Ella le aportaría _eso_ que le falta.

-¿Te refieres a la felicidad? –pregunta Gai con sencillez.

Kurenai se gira para mirar a su interlocutor.

-Sí. Supongo que sí.

-¿Y ella? –pregunta Gai.

-¿Ella?

-¿Crees que Sakura sería feliz con alguien como Kakashi?

-Tú conoces a Kakashi mejor que nadie, ¿crees que puede serlo? –pregunta a su vez Kurenai.

-Kakashi… -el de verde se detiene un momento a pensar-, tiene un sentido de la lealtad inigualable, pero su afán por autoculparse de todo no le permite ver más allá. No digo con esto que no pudiera hacer feliz a Sakura, o cualquier otra mujer, sólo digo que no le veo intentándolo, él no cree que pueda hacer feliz a nadie.

Kurenai con los ojos bien abiertos no quita la vista de Maito.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta el de verde.

-Me has sorprendido. Nunca te había oído hablar así.

-Querida Kurenai –dice volviendo a recuperar su tono de la eterna juventud-. Como eterno rival de Kakashi he pensado mil veces en él y las mujeres –la Kunoichi cambia el gesto a uno de asco-. No me mal interpretes, me refiero a la idea de que Kakashi tomara a una mujer como su esposa y fuera feliz, pero no ha sucedido.

-Tú tampoco lo has hecho.

Maito baja la cabeza entre decepcionado y herido.

-Lo he intentado, a diferencia de Kakashi.

Detienen su paseo al ver a ambos ninjas entrar al hospital.

-Kakashi dará el paso –susurra Kurenai.

-o-

-Kakashi, arigato –agradece Sakura frente a la puerta del despacho de Tsunade.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada.

-Bueno, antes estaba un poco… nerviosa.

-Pude verlo.

-Arigato, de verdad.

-No es nada.

Sakura llama a la puerta y cuando oye a Tsunade darle paso entra.

Kakashi se gira lentamente sin apartar la vista de la puerta y a lo lejos ve venir a Shizune.

-Kakashi sama –saluda Shizune.

-Shizune –saluda de vuelta Kakashi con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Traje de vuelta a Sakura.

-Ah. ¿Está con Tsunade?

-Sí.

-¿Estaba muy nerviosa? –pregunta Shizune preocupada.

-Me temo que sí.

-Es una pena. Pero en realidad ni siquiera fue su culpa.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó exactamente?

-Mmm. Tsunade sama dejó a Sakura en una operación de corazón. El ninja había sido apuñalado. En realidad sabíamos que tenía pocas probabilidades de éxito.

-¿Por qué Tsunade deja ese tipo de intervenciones a una médico inexperta en ese tipo de operaciones? –pregunta algo molesto.

-Porque Sakura no es inexperta. Es cierto que no ha realizado esa operación antes. Pero ha realizado otras similares. Y su control de chakra es excelente. Cualquiera de nosotros habríamos tenido el mismo resultado. Tras abrirle pudimos ver que las posibilidades de lograrlo eran mucho menores de lo que esperábamos.

-¿Y por qué la dejasteis continuar?

Shizune comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Ya sabes cómo es Tsunade sama.

-Eso no es ninguna excusa. También sabéis como es Sakura. Esto puede hundirla.

-Kakashi sama, con todo el respeto, usted mejor que nadie sabe que este tipo de situaciones son necesarias. Sakura necesita tener este tipo de experiencias.

-¿Experiencias frustrantes donde no hay posibilidad de éxito? –pregunta cabreado.

-Sí –responde cortante.

Kakashi guarda silencio. Sabe que lleva razón.

-Sakura necesita enfrentarse a la realidad –comenta Shizune con la mano en el picaporte del despacho de Tsunade-. Pero también necesitará a alguien que la ayude a levantarse –añade cruzando la puerta.

Kakashi se queda mirando la puerta. Sí, necesitaba algún fracaso. Pero también necesitaba una opción de éxito.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando Sakura apareció cabreada cerrando tras de sí la puerta de un golpe.

-Kakashi –exclama sorprendida-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

 _"_ _Pero también necesitará a alguien que la ayude a levantarse"._

-¿Te apetece ir a comer? Yo invito. –él podía ser ese alguien.

-Preferiría irme a casa.

-Está bien. Compraremos algo para comer por el camino –comenta sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-Kakashi sé lo que intentas. No es necesario. Estoy bien.

-Déjame acompañarte. Puedo ser tu saco de boxeo.

-No necesito un saco de boxeo.

-Entonces puedo escucharte. Puedes gritarme –ofrece como la mejor de las ofertas.

Sakura le mira con atención. Se encoge de hombros.

-Tú invitas.

-Yo invito –repite sonriendo.

-o-

-Y me ofrece una operación que sabe que está perdida. ¿Por qué me deja al cargo de una operación cuya probabilidad de éxito es menos de un tres por ciento? ¿Quiere hundirme? –grita Sakura sin soltar la cerveza.

-Sakura, creo que has bebido demasiado –dice Kakashi quitándole la cerveza.

-No. Devuélvemela –pide levantándose torpemente y acercándose hasta él.

-No. Es mejor que dejes de beber –pide Kakashi levantando la cerveza por encima de su cabeza dejándola fuera del alcance de Sakura.

-Dijiste que me ibas a escuchar –grita saltando en un intento por alcanzar su cerveza.

-Te estoy escuchando. Y creo que no consigues ver todo el mapa –comenta separando a Sakura simplemente alargando su brazo para mantenerla separada.

-Veo todo el mapa. Se han reído de mi. Me han dado una operación avanzada sin posibilidad de éxito –se queja comenzando a dar vueltas por el salón.

-Un tres por ciento no es _sin posibilidad_.

-Vamos Kakashi, hasta tú sabes que un tres por ciento es poco –grita mirándole.

-No es imposible.

-¡No me estás ayudando! –exclama girándose.

-Intento ser sincero. Es cierto, tenías pocas posibilidades, pero había una mínima posibilidad de que lo consiguieras. Tú podías haberlo conseguido.

-No. Yo no. ¡Yo no lo conseguí! –grita cabreada y agitando sus manos en el aire.

-No. No lo hiciste. Pero podrías haberlo hecho. Si mejoras, la próxima vez que enfrentes una operación como esa, podrás conseguirlo – Kakashi habla con voz tranquila. Deja las cervezas en la mesa y se acerca hasta ella.

-Entonces tendría que haberle operado Tsunade, o Shizune. Ellas podrían haberle salvado.

-Podrían haberle salvado tanto como tú.

-¡Ellas tienen más experiencia! –vuelve a gritar indignada.

-Sakura, ya basta. Puedes quejarte, cabrearte o llorar todo lo que quieras. Pero lo cierto es que, si mejoras, la próxima vez podrás salvar a esa persona.

-Pero no lo he hecho –grita con rabia.

-No, no lo has hecho –dice acercándose a ella hasta tomarla por las muñecas para impedir que siga agitando sus manos cabreada.

-No lo he hecho –dice por fin en voz baja, deteniéndose, casi sin fuerza.

-No.

-No he podido salvarle –dice casi en un susurro.

Ambos quedan en silencio. Y Sakura comienza a llorar silenciosamente.

Kakashi suelta las muñecas de Sakura y la abraza. Ésta comienza a temblar y pierde la fuerza de sus piernas, dejando su peso en brazos de Kakashi, que al no esperarlo se deja caer de rodillas abrazado a ella.

-Está bien. Tranquila.

-No he podido salvarle –repite llorando.

-No siempre podemos conseguirlo. Pero para la próxima vez estarás preparada para una situación así.

-¿Lo estaré?

-Lo estarás. Sea para salvarlo o para admitir que no hay forma de hacerlo.

Sakura se suelta del abrazo para mirarle fijamente mientras se seca las lágrimas.

-Sé de lo que hablo Sakura, a veces no hay forma de salvarlos. No significa que debas rendirte. Significa que debes estar preparada para intentarlo hasta el final, que debes ser capaz de cualquier cosa por salvarlos. Pero también tienes que aceptar que habrá veces que no puedas.

-¿Y si no lo acepto?

-Entonces te pasarás el resto de tu vida lavándote las manos de una sangre que sólo tú eres capaz de ver.

Sakura le mira en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Sangre que sólo tú eres capaz de ver?

-Sí.

-¿Eso es lo que pasa contigo?

Kakashi la mira en silencio antes de afirmar con la cabeza.

-¿Y de quién es la sangre que tú siempre andas lavándote?

-De mucha gente. De amigos, de enemigos.

-Me estás pidiendo que haga algo que tú no has sido capaz de hacer.

-Tú eres mejor que yo. Eres más inteligente. Eres más fuerte. Eres capaz de cualquier cosa que te propongas.

Sakura le mira fijamente una vez más.

-También soy más guapa –bromea intentando quitar importancia a lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Sin duda –sonríe Kakashi bajo la máscara.

El silencio se vuelve a instalar entre ambos. Sakura intenta ponerse en pie, pero Kakashi lleva una mano hasta uno de sus hombros para detenerla. Ella fija su mirada en la de Kakashi que la mira con intensidad.

El ninja lleva su otra mano hasta la barbilla de Sakura para traerla hasta sí y besarla a través de la máscara. Un beso breve, suave, y sin apenas contacto. Dos alientos que se mezclan en un pequeño espacio.

Se separa de ella sin dejar de mirarla, esperando que ella abra los ojos y sea capaz de leer algo en su mirada o quizás esperando un puñetazo directo a su mandíbula.

Segundos después ella abre los ojos y vuelve a respirar, algo que había olvidado en el momento en que entendió cual era la intención de Kakashi.

-¿Qué has hecho? –pregunta en un susurro.

-Gomen. No tenía que haberlo hecho.

-Claro que no. ¿Quién besa a una chica con una maldita máscara? –pregunta esta vez en un grito.

-¿Eh?

-No puedes besarme con tú maldita máscara –repite Sakura-. No puedo creérmelo. No me extraña que estés solo. No puedes besarme con la máscara –es casi un monólogo con un tono de molestia-. ¡Aarrggh! ¡Me has besado con la máscara! –le grita poniéndose en píe.

Kakashi se pone en pie a su vez y la mira sonriendo bajo la máscara. Sakura sigue quejándose y comienza a dar vueltas por la sala.

-¿Estará bien si me quito la máscara? –pregunta bajándosela.

Sakura sigue hablando y dando vueltas sin mirarle. Kakashi aprovecha que pasa cerca suya para tomarla del brazo y detenerla frente a él. Sakura se congela mirándole el poco tiempo que le ofrece Kakashi antes de besarla.

La coge por el cuello y se pega a ella besándola con fuerza. Sakura lleva sus manos a la cintura de Kakashi.

Segundos después ambos se sueltan buscando el aire necesario.

-¿Mejor así? –pregunta Kakashi mostrando una blanca y perfecta sonrisa.

-Maldito –dice sin maldad.

Kakashi frunce el ceño.

-No tengo claro eso de ser más guapa que tú –dice cogiéndole por el cuello del chaleco y tirando de él para volver a besarle.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NtA: Siempre he pensado que sería un poco así, salido de la nada. Tenemos un momento en que Sakura está hundida, y sin saber cómo Kakashi se ha atrevido a dar el paso. Quizás se podría ver como algo un poco feo, como si Kakashi se aprovechara de un momento de bajón. Pero no se trata de eso. Es un momento en que Sakura está, por esta experiencia, cercana a lo que Kakashi siente que es su vida cada día. Y él siente que ella necesita algo que la saque de ese lugar oscuro en el que él se encuentra continuamente. Kakashi podría haber organizado una cena con otros amigos para sacar a Sakura de la oscuridad, quizás a corto plazo habría funcionado, Sakura habría olvidado por un rato lo sucedido, o quizás ni eso, porque al final, cuanta más gente tienes alrededor, más fácil se hace aislarse y seguir pensando en lo que no deberías. Cuando sólo eres tú y otra persona eso es más difícil. Kakashi ya ha pasado por eso, sabe cómo se siente. Sabe lo que se necesita. Y lo que Sakura necesita es alguien que la escuche pero también sea capaz de decirle lo que tiene que escuchar. Que al final se lance es la parte egoísta. La parte en que quiere salir él de esa oscuridad. ¿Es raro que lo haya hecho? No sé.

No es que Kakashi piense que lanzarse es ese _algo_ que ella necesita, eso sería un poco narcisista y egoísta. Ella es la única a quién se abre, la única que es capaz de sacarle de su oscuridad (esto ya lo he dicho otras veces), y en ese momento en que se ve reflejado en ella, en que la ve cercana y están es una situación cómoda, en un momento en que ve que él está ayudándola, sólo se deja llevar. Quizás se ha ido del personaje. Tampoco es la primera vez que meto algo así.


	58. Sensei-zone

**.**

 **:::::**

 **Sensei-zone**

 **:::::**

El restaurante estaba hasta arriba de gente. Seguía sin entender porque había aceptado ir a comer allí con ellos, pero Maito, Kurenai y Asuma -(NO, NO HA MUERTO, ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA?)- podían ser muy convincentes cuando querían.

-¿Dónde habéis dejado a la preciosa y joven Mirai? –pregunta Maito mirando a la parejita sentada frente a él, que se ve más cansada de lo habitual.

-Con mi madre –responde Kurenai llevándose una aceituna a la boca.

-¿Y para cuándo un hermanito? –pregunta Kakashi sin prestar atención a la comida.

Kurenai se atraganta con la aceituna y Asuma se echa a reír dándola pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

-Vaya, parece que os he descubierto –comenta Kakashi sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Claro que tener a Maito cada día insistiendo en ir a comer todos juntos no había sido tan convincente como ver a Asuma nervioso y torpe y a Kurenai comiendo sin parar por dos semanas.

-Sí. Eso parece –confiesa Asuma.

Maito deja caer el onigiri al suelo y de un salto se pone en pie.

-¿Estáis esperando un bebe?

-Sí. Eso parece –confiesa Kurenai ya recuperada del ataque de la aceituna.

-Felicidades pareja –Kakashi abraza a Asuma y Kurenai.

Maito medio llorando se abraza a ellos por encima de Kakashi.

-Ya vale Gai. Puedes soltarnos –pide Kakashi intentando escapar del abrazo.

-Estoy emocionado.

-Sí. Sí. Pero suéltanos –se queja el Hokage.

-Perdón –se disculpa el de mallas verdes volviendo a sentarse.

-¿Y vosotros qué? –pregunta Asuma sonriendo con altivez.

-¿Nosotros? –pregunta Maito.

-Se refiere a cuándo me pedirás matrimonio –bromea Kakashi.

-Sí. Justo eso –ríe Kurenai.

-No puedo hablar por Kakashi, pero yo tengo el ojo puesto en una dama –comenta Maito ganándose una mirada sorprendida de cada uno de ellos.

-¿Quién es? –pregunta Asuma con sorpresa.

-No la conocéis. Es de otra aldea.

-No me habías dicho nada –comenta Kakashi sin darle más importancia.

-No te pongas celoso Kakashi. Pero es una joven y hermosa mujer de Suna.

-Aja. ¿Te irás allí a vivir? –pregunta Asuma sin dejar de sospechar.

-No. Nunca podría dejar a Kakashi solo. Ella es una civil. Le pediré que venga aquí.

-No sé. ¿Cómo es que-

-Eso suena muy bien –concede Kurenai interrumpiendo a Kakashi y golpeando a Asuma en las costillas-. ¿Y tú, Kakashi?

-¿Yo? –pregunta con desgana-. ¿Yo qué?

-¿No hay nadie por ahí?

-No.

-¿Nadie? ¿De verdad?

Kakashi levanta la mirada para ver tres pares de ojos mirándole fijamente. Levanta una ceja en dirección a Kurenai.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta molesto.

-¿Qué pasa con Sakura?

Mira a su alrededor como esperando que Sakura estuviera por ahí. Al comprobar que no está vuelve a fijar su vista en Kurenai.

-¿Qué con ella?

-Dímelo tú.

-Sí. Dínoslo tú –pide Asuma.

Kakashi deja escapar un gran suspiro.

-No puedes engañarnos, Kakashi –afirma Maito.

-¿De qué habláis?

-Te conocemos. Nunca te habíamos visto mirar a nadie así.

-¿Mirarla cómo? No sé de qué habláis.

-Insisto, quizás puedas engañar a alguien… pero no a nosotros. No nos tomes por tontos –pide Asuma abrazando a Kurenai por la espalda.

-Es mi alumna –concede en un suspiro.

-Así que sí –confirma Asuma-. Lo sabía. ¿Te lo dije o no Maito?

-Sí. Lo dijiste. No me lo habría imaginado –comenta el aludido.

-En realidad fui yo quien lo adivino –interviene Kurenai-. ¿Y bien, Kakashi? ¿Has hecho algo ya?

-¿Hacer algo? Es una locura.

-¿Por qué crees eso? –pregunta Asuma.

Kakashi mira durante unos segundos a cada uno de ellos antes de volver a hablar.

-El otro día oí a unos chicos hablar de la "friendzone", ¿sabéis lo que es? –pregunta casi en un susurro, y tomando la bebida con una mano mientras coge uno de los palillos chinos sobre su plato para revolver el hielo de la bebida con él.

-No –responde Maito-. Nunca lo había oído.

-¿De qué hablas, Kakashi? –pregunta Asuma apagando un cigarrillo en un cenicero sobre la mesa.

-No puede verte como otra cosa que no sea su sensei, es eso, ¿verdad? –interviene Kurenai.

Kakashi la mira unos segundos, sin duda era la más lista de todos ellos.

-Sí. La friendzone es cuando dos personas son amigos por mucho tiempo, y una de ellas empieza a sentir algo por la otra de una manera romántica, sin embargo la segunda no puede dejar de ver a la primera como una simple amistad. _La_ _friendzone_.

-Ya veo. Así que te confesaste a Sakura y ella te friendzoneo –intenta adivinar Asuma.

-No. No me confesé.

-¿Entonces? –pregunta Maito confuso.

-No hace falta hacerlo. Es muy obvio.

-No creo que sea tan obvio. Ella pasa mucho tiempo contigo.

-Como con cualquier amigo. –Kakashi se pasa la mano por el pelo cansado.

-Kakashi, nosotros fuimos amigos por años –dice Kurenai señalando a Asuma y mirando de vuelta a Kakashi con un gesto de esperanza-. Sólo díselo.

-Sí, a mi me funcionó. En realidad tú fuiste quien me animó. ¿Te lo tengo que recordar? –pregunta Asuma en un intento por animarlo.

Kakashi les mira sin convicción.

-¿Y si la demuestras que no eres sólo su ex sensei? –pregunta Maito.

-¿Cómo?

-Hazle ver que eres un hombre apasionado. A la juventud le gusta eso –anuncia Maito poniéndose en pie y dedicando a los clientes del bar una de sus poses de _eterna juventud._

-o-

-Sakura, ¿sabes qué es eso a lo que llaman friendzone? –pregunta Kakashi sentado sobre su escritorio mientras toma un informe de misión de las manos de Sakura.

-Sí. Es dónde he tenido a Naruto toda mi vida –confiesa riéndose.

-Sí. Podría decirse que sí –responde serio.

-¿Y qué con eso?

Kakashi toma aire profundamente antes de pasarse las manos por el pelo nerviosamente.

-¿Estás bien Kakashi? ¿Sucede algo?

-Me siento en la senseizone –confiesa dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones en una frase tan rápida que casi no puede entenderse.

Sakura se queda congelada por un momento intentando adivinar si lo que había entendido era lo que realmente había dicho el Hokage.

Por el color que parecía asomar en las mejillas, por encima de la máscara, todo apuntaba a que sí.

-Es difícil dejar de verte como Kakashi, el sensei. Tu hitae ate caído, tu uniforme, tu máscara… Nada en ti ha cambiado desde que nos conocemos.

Kakashi sin dejarla decir nada más se baja la máscara provocando que Sakura abra la boca como una idiota.

Y de nuevo los dos quedan en silencio. Unos minutos después Kakashi se encoge de hombros esperando una respuesta a su acción.

-Vale. Eso es un gran cambio. Casi podría decirse que eres otra persona –dice acercándose para llevar su mano hasta la barbilla de Kakashi, que presenta barba de unos días.

Ante la cercanía de Sakura, y el contacto de su mano en la barbilla Kakashi cierra los ojos mostrando total confianza en ella.

-Déjame demostrarte que soy algo más que tu ex sensei –susurra sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Kami-sama! ¡Tienes colmillos! –exclama Sakura en un grito a la vez que da un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

-Eh, sí, claro. No lo sabías –afirma Kakashi pasándose una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo.

Sakura se cruza de brazos y le mira con un gesto que Kakashi no llega a entender.

-o-

-¿Así que te senseizoneo? –pregunta Asuma construyendo un verbo que hizo reír a Mirai, que iba de la mano de su padre.

-Supongo que podría decirse así.

-¿De verdad tanto le preocupa que fueras su exprofesor.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros.

-No puedo creérmelo. Creía que Sakura era más madura que todo eso.

Kakashi vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

-¡ _Sakuda_ es _maduda_! –grita Mirai provocando que los dos hombres se paren en seco en mitad de la calle, le dediquen una mirada y comiencen a reírse a carcajadas.

-No _ze_ _dían_ , es _veddad_ –grita la pequeña con una pequeña pataleta.

-Lo es –sonríe Kakashi bajo la máscara cerrando los ojos-. Es muy madura. Y muy lista.

- _Zí_.

Asuma sonríe y toma a Mirai en brazos para cargarla en sus hombros.

-Habla con Kurenia, ella entenderá todo esto mejor que nosotros.

-Seguramente –acepta Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo.

-o-

-No es que no me guste –confiesa Sakura ante una Ino que la mira con dureza.

-Claro que te gusta frentona. Lo sé. No dejas de hablar de él desde hace meses.

-¿Entonces? –pregunta Sakura confusa.

-Eso me lo tendrás que decir tú, idiota. ¡Tú fuiste quién le friendzoneo! –grita acusándola con un dedo y una mirada de odio asesina.

-Él lo llamó la senseizone –susurra Sakura bajando la mirada.

Ino se golpea la frente a la vez que niega con la cabeza.

-Eres una tarada Sakura. Siempre lo supe. ¿Tienes a ese pedazo de hombre que te reconoce sus sentimientos y tu le senseizoneas? ¡Sakura, despierta! Todas las mujeres de Konoha se lo quieren llevar a la cama. ¡Y tú le senseizoneas! – Ino no deja de negar con la cabeza y gritarle mientras mueve los brazos aparatosamente en todas las direcciones.

-Es difícil, Ino. No puedo dejar de pensar en él como aquel maestro que conocí cuando tenía apenas trece años.

-Fueron doce, frentezota.

-¡Mejor me lo pones!

-¡Pero te gusta, frente de marquesina! Si te gusta qué más da con qué edad os conocisteis o qué edad te saque.

-No estoy hablando de llevármelo a la cama.

-Claro que no. Estamos hablando de tener una relación sería con el Hokage. Con uno de los hombres más guapos de la aldea y más cotizados. ¡Sakura, cásate con él por Kami-sama!

-Creo que te estás yendo un poco del tema.

-No. Tú te estás yendo del tema. ¿Te gusta?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces?

-Tiene colmillos.

Ino se queda de piedra mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo Kiba?

-No exactamente. Son… más pequeñitos. Tiene cuatro colmillos.

Ino parece tener un escalofrío que la recorre toda la espalda.

-¡Suertuda! –grita señalándola con una mirada de odio en su cara.

-¿Suertuda? –pregunta Sakura confusa.

-¡Dirás que eso no es sexy! Ojalá Sai tuviera colmillos.

-¿¡Qué dices cerda!?

-¿No me digas que no te decides porque tiene colmillos?

-No. Eso da igual.

-¡ESPERA! ¿¡CÓMO SABES QUE TIENE COLMILLOS?! ¡NO JODAS! ¡LE HAS VISTO LA CARA! –grita histérica Ino tras caer en la cuenta.

-¡NO!

-¡Una mierda! Te has puesto roja. ¡Le has visto la cara! ¿Te besó?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

Sakura afirma con la cabeza.

-Mmmm, no pareces mentir. ¿Cuándo viste su cara?

-Cuando se confesó.

-Se confesó, te enseñó la cara, ¿y tú le senseizoneaste?

Sakura afirma con la cabeza avergonzada.

-¡Eres lo peor frentezota! Ve ahora mismo a buscarle, quítale esa maldita máscara y bésale hasta que caiga redondo.

-¡No pienso hacer eso, cerdita!

-Es cierto… -dice Ino rascándose la cabeza buscando una mejor opción-. Ve y lámele los colmillos como una perra en celo.

-¿¡Qué idioteces dices!? –pregunta Sakura poniéndose colorada como un tomate.

-o-

-¿Y qué hizo? –pregunta Kurenai tomando a Mirai de los brazos de Asuma.

-Supongo que se asustó.

-¿Supones?

-Sí.

-¿Qué hiciste exactamente?

-Le dije que me sentía en la senseizone –Kurenai se golpea la frente negando-, y cuando me dijo que no había cambiado nada, que seguía llevando el hitae caído, el uniforme de joünin, la máscara... me la baje.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –pregunta entregando a Mirai de vuelta a Asuma que abre los ojos como platos.

-Quiero decir que le enseñé mi cara.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-No.

-Kakashi eso es… -Kurenai guarda silencio buscando un adjetivo.

-¡GENIAL! –anuncia Asuma.

-¡NO! ¡ES ABSURDO! –exclama la kunoichi.

-¿Absurdo? –preguntan confusos los dos ninjas.

-Sí. Demasiada información. Kakashi ya es bastante abrumador que le digas que estás enamorado de ella como para que encima le reveles el mayor secreto de Konoha.

-No soy el mayor secreto de Konoha –reclama sin entusiasmo.

-¡Claro que lo eres, idiota!

-¿Y qué más da eso? –pregunta confuso Asuma.

-Arggg, hombres. Nunca entendéis nada.

-¿Y qué debí haber hecho?

-Algo más sutil.

-¿Sutil? –pregunta confuso de nuevo Kakashi.

-Pues yo creo que ha funcionado –comenta Asuma sonriendo.

-¿Qué dices? Ya lo has oído, se asustó –exclama Kurenai.

-Mirad allí –pide Asuma señalando a un par de manzanas.

-¿Qué…? –pregunta Kakashi confuso al girarse y ver a Sakura saludando tímidamente de lejos.

-Seguro que lo ha pensado mejor –anuncia sonriente Asuma.

-O viene a rematarme –se queja Kakashi volviendo a girarse y bajando la cabeza.

-Habla con ella. Y por Kami no vuelvas a quitarte la máscara sin que ella te lo pida –suplica Kurenai empujando a Asuma que carga a Mirai en brazos, en dirección contraría a donde está Sakura.

Kakashi se queda mirando como sus compañeros se alejan. Y deja escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de girarse para ver a Sakura a un par de pasos de él.

-Buenas noches Hokage-sama –saluda la kunoichi nerviosa.

-Buenas noches Sakura-san –devuelve el saludo Kakashi pasándose una mano por la nuca.

-Te estaba buscando –anuncia Sakura nerviosa.

-Pues aquí estoy, puedes dejar de buscarme –responde éste todavía más nervioso.

-Yo… quería hablar contigo.

-Si es por lo de esta mañana no importa, puedes olvidarlo. Fui un idiota.

-¿Olvidarlo? –pregunta confusa.

-Sí.

-Yo fui la idiota. Quería pedirte perdón. Estaba nerviosa. Y me sorprendió que te bajaras la máscara… y-

-No importa, no tienes que disculparte. Soy yo quien debe hacerlo.

-Kakashi puedes dejarme hablar –pide poniéndose seria y llevando una de sus manos al pecho de éste.

Kakashi baja la mirada hasta la mano sobre su pecho.

-Lo siento Sakura, no debí ponerte en esa situación –vuelve a disculparse.

-Ino me ha dicho que lo mejor sería bajarte la máscara y lamerte esos colmillos. Pero creo que voy a optar por su primera opción –dice estirando la mano para bajarle la máscara.

Kakashi se tensa y toma aire en silencio.

-Me gustas. Es sólo que fue todo un poco inesperado –confiesa Sakura poniéndose de puntillas para besarle.

Kakashi cierra los ojos y lleva sus manos hasta la cintura de Sakura para rodearla antes de profundizar su beso.

De pronto, a lo lejos, un grupo de personas comienzan a aplaudir en mitad de la oscuridad de la noche.

Kakashi y Sakura se separan para mirar a la oscuridad.

-Tú ves mejor que yo en la oscuridad. ¿Quiénes son? –pregunta Sakura sonriendo y poniéndose colorada.

-Maito, Kurenai, Asuma, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Naruto… ¿sigo? –pregunta sin dejar de rodearla con sus brazos.

-Déjalo. Está bien así –concede tirando de él para volver a besarle.

-También está Tsunade –dice contra sus labios.

-¡Qué vergüenza! –susurra Sakura dejando de besarle y hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Kakashi.

-Ocho ninkens y Katsuyu –añade Kakashi llevando una de sus manos al pelo de Sakura.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA:** Lo sé. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Lo siento. Estoy hasta arriba de cosas. Tengo 15 historias abiertas (las acabo de contar) y no termino ninguna por falta de tiempo e inspiración.

Una de ellas es la continuación de uno de los drabbles ganadores. Esas las haré sin duda, todas ellas las terminaré, lo que no puedo prometer es cuándo. Sólo que lo haré. Porque no hay cosa que odie más que una historia incompleta o una anunciada que luego no existe. Es una promesa. Pero dadme tiempo. Enero está siendo asesino, y el principio de febrero apunta maneras :S

En fin, espero que os haya gustado éste. Tengo preparado otro que espero cerrar para el fin de semana.


	59. Besos de papel

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Besos de papel**

 **:::::**

*se recomienda leer/releer antes 'Apuestas de papel'*

Kakashi llevaba ya casi una hora colocando los malditos farolillos. No podía estar más ausente a pesar de estar entre todos los demás. Si a Sakura le había parecido que ponerle a colgar farolillos era la forma de hacerle participar de la celebración se había equivocado por completo. Mientras leía su libro había momentos en que levantaba la vista, observaba a todos y sonreía por verlos felices. Eso también le hacía feliz a él. Sin embargo ahora, colgando los tropecientos farolillos, los cuales le hacían preguntarse si realmente era necesario contar con tan alto número de ellos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentían los labios de Sakura tan cerca de los suyos.

¿Qué leches había pasado? Era una simple apuesta que debía ganar para que ella pudiera irse a casa a descansar. Todo el rato que había estado leyendo había visto como ella no paraba de organizar cosas y echar una mano a todos a pesar de verse notablemente cansada. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ganarla y mandarla a casa. No tenía intención de hacer trampas. Por mucho que fuera cierto que él llevara más de tres horas sentado y tuviera las piernas algo entumecidas, como bien había observado Sakura, no podía compararse con el agotamiento que ella arrastraba por el turno de noche que había tenido en el hospital. Debería haberla ganado en una carrera justa. La habría adelantado sin problema en los metros que quedaban de regreso, sin embargo, realmente derrapó y tuvo que agarrarse del poste con la mala suerte de que ella se había agarrado justo antes y su mano fue a parar encima de la de ella. ¡No fue trampa! ¡No fue intencionado! La soltó tan pronto como pudo, pero ella ya había decidido que era trampa.

No era sorprendente que sospechara de él. Él mismo reconocía que en este tipo de juegos siempre hacía trampa de un modo u otro, no por ganar, la victoria estaba siempre asegurada, era porqué de ese modo era más divertido.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que Sakura optará por tocarle el culo. Y que una cosa llevara a la otra hasta el punto de rozar sus labios con los de ella y perder la noción del tiempo, y de la realidad. De verdad que olvidó por un segundo que estaban en mitad de una carrera. ¿Por qué se había sentido tan jodidamente bien al rozar sus labios?

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello para ir a buscar otra caja de farolillos y seguir con la tarea de colgarlos. Si no lo olvidaba se iba a volver loco pensando en que se moría de ganas por besarla de verdad.

Por otro lado, a unos pocos metros de allí, se encontraba Ino que, aunque no paraba de parlotear, era totalmente ignorada.

-¡Frentezota! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? –preguntó Sakura despertando del trance.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás totalmente ida.

-Perdona, estoy cansada.

-¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Nos encargaremos nosotros.

-No. No es necesario. Puedo ayudar.

-Llevas casi una hora en tu mundo.

-Perdona.

-Deja de pedir perdón y escúchame. ¿Te has enterado de algo de lo que te he contado?

-Mmmm, lo siento, creo que no.

-¡FRENTE DE MARQUESINA! –grita Ino ganándose la mirada de todos a su alrededor- Eres mi mejor amiga –comenta bajando la voz de nuevo-, si no me escuchas tú moriré de asco. Necesito consejo. Sai me ha invitado a cenar y no tengo ni idea de que ponerme, además-

Se había ganado la atención de todos con ese grito. _Todos_.

Kakashi dejó de colgar farolillos para mirar un momento a las dos chicas. Sakura se giró para verle y ambos quedaron parados mirándose.

-¡SAKURA! –grita Ino molesta.

-¿QUÉ? –pregunta ésta girándose de nuevo para verla.

-Vuelves a ignorarme.

-No. Lo siento. Dame un momento. Podrás contarme todo y te escucharé. Sólo deja que vaya a refrescarme.

-Como quieras. Aquí te espero –concede algo molesta la rubia.

Sakura camina en dirección a una mesa donde hay agua, refrescos y algunos dulces para la fiesta que estaba por empezar. Mientras avanza hasta allí busca con la mirada a Kakashi que parecía haber desaparecido de su puesto.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? –susurra para si misma.

-¿Quién? –pregunta Kakashi apareciendo a su espalda.

-¡No haga eso! –exclama Sakura en un grito por el susto.

-¿Te asustas con tan poco? –pregunta divertido.

-Debería estar colgando farolillos. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vine a refrescarme un poco –responde tomando un vaso y llenándolo de agua-. ¿Y tú?

-Vine a por algo de beber.

Kakashi le ofrece el vaso de agua que acababa de llenar.

-Gracias –acepta Sakura tomándolo.

Kakashi llena otro vaso y se queda mirándola.

Sakura da pequeños traguitos y se detiene ante la mirada fija de Kakashi.

-Pensé que venía a refrescarse.

-Eso he dicho.

-¿No va a beber?

Kakashi toma el vaso de agua y se lo tira por encima de la cabeza. Acto seguido se lleva las manos a la melena mojada y la agita salpicando a todas partes.

-Ya me extrañaba que fuera a beber delante de alguien –asegura Sakura negando con la cabeza.

-Estoy más fresquito. Seguiré colgando farolillos –comenta con pocas ganas y echando a andar.

-Kakashi… -le llama Sakura.

El aludido se da la vuelta y la mira desde cierta distancia.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-¿No lo estás haciendo ya?

-Déjese de bromas. Hablo en serio.

-Mejor otro día.

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo ves –dice señalando las cajas de los farolillos-. Tengo que colgar todo eso para dentro de una hora.

-Pero—

-Otro día –insiste alejándose.

Sakura se queda mirando la espalda de Kakashi.

No podía esperar a otro día, tenía que hablar con él.

¿Qué había sido eso de besarla?

Vale, ella le había tocado el culo primero, pero era un juego. ¿Era un juego? ¿no?

 _¡Estúpido!_

Se llevó la mano a los labios recordando el calor de los labios de Kakashi, al menos el que había podido notar a través de la máscara, se sentía realmente… realmente confusa. ¿Había sido eso un beso de verdad o una mera distracción para ganarla?

-¡UNA APUESTA! –gritó ganándose la completa atención de Kakashi que se giró para verla de nuevo.

Sakura se acercó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de él.

-Una apuesta –repitió ahora en voz baja.

-¿Una apuesta? –preguntó Kakashi sonriendo de lado pícaramente, o eso quiso creer ella, bajo la máscara no era tan fácil adivinar el significado de sus muecas.

-Sí.

-¿Otra apuesta? La otra no salió para nada como esperaba, ¿qué pretendes con ésta? –pregunta sorprendido.

-¿Y qué esperaba?

-Que te fueras a casa a descansar –confiesa Kakashi.

-Eso no era lo que esperaba. Esperaba que le dejara en paz. Justo como ahora. Siempre es igual. Siempre a su rollo, por eso empezó esto.

-¿Esto?

-Yo sólo quería que ayudará junto a los demás. ¿Le pasa algo? ¿Por qué siempre está solo?

-Creí que ya habíamos dejado claro que no me pasa nada y no odio a nadie.

-¿Tan malo es estar en compañía?

-Supongo que depende de la compañía.

-Va de genial y guay por la vida y en realidad no lo es. ¿Por qué me besó?

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué me tocaste el culo?

-Estaba jugando.

-¿Te parece un juego tocarle el culo a tu profesor? –pregunta con seriedad.

-Exprofesor –replica Sakura poniéndose colorada.

-No te pongas colorada, no ayudas –la regaña con sencillez.

-¿Ayudar?

Kakashi mira a su alrededor para descubrir a varios de los compañeros sin prestarles la mas mínima atención por estar preparando la fiesta y a Ino mirando atentamente en su dirección, pero bastante lejos como para poder escucharles.

-Sakura, tengo que colgar farolillos. Hablamos luego –se despide antes de desaparecer.

La kunoichi se queda en silencio mirando una nube de humo y polvo.

¿Qué no ayudaba?

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

No podía dejar de pensar en qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera salido corriendo hacía la meta. ¿Estaba Kakashi jugando con ella? Ella le había tocado el culo, repetía en su mente, pero él la había besado. Había rozado sus labios. Eso era un beso. Podía decir lo que quisiera, podía huir de ella, pero la había besado.

Y había sido genial.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

Había sido una idiota por salir corriendo en vez de quedarse para averiguar qué habría hecho Kakashi después de ese beso.

Se pasó las manos por la cara con nerviosismo. No podía dejarlo así.

Avanzó hasta las cajas de farolillos y cargó con una antes de seguir a Kakashi.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Kakashi dejando su caja en el suelo una vez había llegado donde debía seguir colgando los farolillos.

-Ayudarle. Son muchos.

-Pensé que querías que colgara todos yo solito –añadió con ironía.

-Quiero que haga cosas con nosotros. No que haga algo que le aísle de nuevo.

-Ya hago cosas con vosotros.

-¿Cómo besarme?

Kakashi comienza a toser ruidosamente mirando a su alrededor.

-Tranquilo. No vaya a morir ahogado.

-No te he besado –aclara recuperando la normalidad y tranquilizándose al ver que nadie los está mirando.

-¿Y cómo llama a lo que hizo antes?

-Apenas roce tus labios.

-Fue un beso.

-No lo fue. Eso no puede considerarse un beso.

Kakashi no deja de mirar a su alrededor.

-Nadie nos está escuchando. Relájese.

-Ino está vigilándonos.

-Ino no puede escucharnos desde allí. Entonces si no me hubiera ido…

-Habría salido corriendo yo. Sólo te adelantaste –completa intentando cortar la conversación y señalando con su cabeza a la derecha. Donde Konohamaru los mira atentamente.

-Así que hacía trampas –anuncia Sakura sonriendo al ver al joven aprendiz de ninja mirándoles con curiosidad.

-Sí lo quieres ver así… -concede mirándola fijamente.

-Colguemos los farolillos –acepta Sakura.

-Será lo mejor.

Sakura coge algunos farolillos y comienza a colgarlos al lado de Kakashi. Konohamaru deja de observarlos y vuelve a centrarse en envolver regalos.

-¿Qué quería decir con que no ayudo? –pregunta Sakura al ver que ya no son observados.

-¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso? –pregunta sin dejar de colgar farolillos.

-Hace un momento. Dijo que al ponerme colorada no ayudo.

-No quería decir nada. ¿Vas a ayudar o vienes a molestar?

-Ambas –sentencia-. ¿Ha hablado con alguien en todo el rato que ha estado colgando estas cosas? –pregunta Sakura cogiendo un nuevo farolillo y abriéndolo para darse cuenta de que es mucho más grande que los anteriores.

-Lo siento, no habías dejado claro que la idea era relacionarme con la gente –se excusa con ironía-. Pensé que sólo tenía que colgar todo esto –comenta señalando a su alrededor para mostrar todos los farolillos ya colgados.

-Y ahora que lo sabe, ¿qué hará?

-Estoy hablando contigo.

-En realidad es como si le estuviera obligando.

-Un poco quizás –dice sonriendo bajo la máscara y ocultándose totalmente detrás de un farolillo de los grandes.

Se asoma detrás del farolillo para ver cómo Sakura se pelea con uno de ellos intentando colgarlo de una cuerda que queda un poco alta para ella.

-Déjame ayudarte –se ofrece colgando su farolillo y colocándose detrás de ella.

-No hace falta puedo yo sola.

-Hazlo por mí –pide con seriedad.

-¿Por usted?

-Como parte de mi entrenamiento de socialización.

-Si es por eso…

Kakashi la toma por la cintura desde la espalda para levantarla en el aire y así ayudarla a alcanzar la cuerda.

-Ya puede bajarme –pide Sakura una vez que ha atado el farolillo a la cuerda.

-De nada –dice bajándola y quedándose pegada a ella.

-De nada –repite ella sonriendo y girándose para quedar frente a él.

Kakashi frunce el ceño a modo de pregunta.

-Por ayudarle en la socialización.

-Ah, sí. Gracias por eso. –Kakashi todavía la sujeta por la cintura e inclina su cabeza entornando los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Sakura nerviosa y volviendo a ponerse colorada por la cercanía de Kakashi.

-Te pedí expresamente que no te sonrojaras.

-Es su culpa. Está muy cerca.

-Lo estás poniendo realmente difícil. ¿Por qué no te vas a ayudar a Ino?

-¿De qué habla? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo? ¿Sólo por ganar la apuesta? –pregunta Kakashi con curiosidad e ignorando sus preguntas.

-Pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo.

-¿Y si no era así?

-¿Habla en serio?

-¿Y si no era así? –repite Kakashi todavía sujetándola por la cintura.

-No lo sé, ¿qué hubiera pasado?

Kakashi mira a su alrededor para comprobar que no muy lejos están Kurenai y Gai repartiendo algunos emparedados por las mesas.

-Me está costando no besarte de nuevo –confiesa Kakashi en un susurro con la voz grave.

-¿Eh? –pregunta sorprendida.

¿No estaba intentando evitarla hace unos segundos? ¿Por qué de repente soltaba algo así?

-Aquí hay mucha gente, demasiada –comenta Kakashi en un susurro.

-¿Qué- ¿qué quiere decir?

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un sitio más discreto?

-¿Lo dice sólo por librarse de colgar farolillos? –pregunta Sakura entre incrédula y nerviosa.

-Confías muy poco en mí. Te estoy hablando en serio –confiesa mirándola fijamente-. Llevo todo este rato pensando en tus labios. ¿Tú no?

-Eh… ¿se está riendo de mí?

-¿Por qué me habría de reír de ti?

-Porque usted no es así.

-Humm. –Ahora es Kakashi el que no entiende a qué se refiere-. ¿Y cómo soy?

-Usted es solitario, y evita el contacto humano. Hace trampas y-

-Puedes dejar de tratarme de usted mientras me insultas.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Porque nos hemos besado.

-Creía que _sólo me había rozado los labios_ –le cita poniéndose colorada.

-Sakura, cuando te sonrojas estás muy mona. Y me pones muy difícil no querer besarte –dice subiendo una mano hasta la mejilla de la chica para apartar un mechón de pelo de su cara.

-No diga tonterías.

-¿No te gustó que te besara? Note que te pusiste nerviosa. Incluso cerraste los ojos –susurra acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Deje de tomarme el pelo. ¿Qué le parece si terminamos de colgar todo esto? –pregunta avergonzada.

-¿Qué te parece si cuando terminemos de colgar todo esto pasamos de la fiesta? –le susurra en el oído.

-Conmigo no intente sus trucos de ligoteo nocturno. Se supone que debe socializar –responde en otro susurro.

Kakashi rompe a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Ligoteo nocturno? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Seguro que se acerca a las chicas y las susurra en el odio cuando sale por las noches con Gai sensei y Genma sensei. Seguro que las chicas caen rendidas a sus pies. Pero yo no soy una de esas chicas.

-Yo no hago eso.

-Seguro que sí.

-¿Quieres preguntarle a Maito?

-No quiero. Quiero seguir colgando farolillos.

-Pensé que querías que hiciéramos otra apuesta. Que tenías algo que preguntarme.

-No es necesario.

-Te has vuelto muy tímida. Antes, durante la carrera, no has dudado ni un momento en tocarme el culo –comenta soltándola y retrocediendo un paso.

-Era parte de la carrera –alega Sakura algo más tranquila por la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Entonces no te intereso?

-Está mal que juegue así con la gente. Imagine por un momento que realmente me interesa. Yo le sigo el juego, ¿y entonces qué?

-Entonces te beso otra vez y te demuestro que voy en serio –responde sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-No para de decir tonterías. ¿Qué pasa si le animo a hacerlo?

-¿El qué?

-Béseme. Aquí. Ahora.

-Creo que no me estás tomando en serio.

-Es usted quien intenta reírse de mí.

-Todo esto es absurdo. ¿Cómo? –pregunta completamente serio.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Cómo hago para que me tomes en serio?

-¿Qué le parece si se deja de tonterías y hace lo que le pedí?

-¿El qué? –pregunta confuso.

-Socializar.

-Tú lo has dicho. Eso no van conmigo.

-¿Y besar a sus alumnos sí?

-Ex alumna. Y sólo a ti. Nunca he besado a Naruto. Mucho menos a Sasuke. Claro que ellos nunca me habían tocado el culo. Tampoco la entrepierna.

-¡Calle! –grita volviendo a ponerse colorada.

-Te propongo un trato –ofrece sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-No quiero oírlo.

-Puedo notar que estás nerviosa.

-Claro que estoy nerviosa.

-No voy a hacerte nada si no quieres.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces por qué estás nerviosa? –pregunta divirtiéndose más de lo que debería.

-Usted sabe porqué.

-Porqué que te besara te gustó tanto como a mí. Pude notarlo.

-No. Estoy nerviosa porque está muy cerca y hay mucha gente a nuestro alrededor que nos está viendo. No sea tan creído.

-Vuelves a ponerte colorada.

-Por favor, Kakashi, dejé de jugar conmigo.

-¿Si me bajo la máscara aceptarás que hablo en serio?

-Nunca haría eso.

Kakashi la mira entornando los ojos y se lleva una mano al borde de la máscara.

-Pídemelo.

Sakura mira a su alrededor, nadie les está mirando, pero siente miles de ojos en su dirección.

Vuelve a mirarle y se obliga a tragar saliva antes de responder.

-Hágalo –susurra dudosa.

-Dilo.

-Bájese la máscara.

-¿Podré besarte después? –pregunta con seriedad sin bajarse la máscara.

-Si se baja la máscara podrá hacer lo que quiera –concede mirándole fijamente.

-¿Podré irme antes de que comience la fiesta y vendrás conmigo? –pregunta divertido.

-Después de pasar al menos quince minutos y hablar un rato con Iruka-sensei

-Cinco y felicitarle un momento –regatea sonriendo.

-Diez, felicitarle y darle un regalo –contra-ataca Sakura nerviosa.

-No tengo regalo.

-Le daremos el mío a medias.

-¿Cómo una pareja? –pregunta acercándose a ella de nuevo.

-No. Como un sensei despistado que no tiene regalo y una chica encantadora que comparte el suyo con él.

-Las chicas encantadoras no van por ahí tocándole el culo a la gente.

-¿Va a bajarse la máscara o seguirá diciendo tonterías?

Kakashi la rodea con sus brazos y ambos desaparecen dejando una nube de polvo y hojas.

A algo más de un kilometro de distancia, cerca del rio que cruza Konoha, otra nube de polvo y hojas aparece con un sonoro _puff_ que supone el único ruido que se oye en esa zona.

Sakura sacude su cabeza mareada apoyándose sobre el pecho de Kakashi.

-¿¡Qué… ¿cómo puedes hacer esto cada día? –pregunta algo aturdida.

-Es sólo un momento –explica tomándola por la cintura para ayudarla a mantenerse en pie.

-Es… raro.

-Te acostumbrarás.

-Podías haberme avisado al menos.

-No me habrías dejado.

-Estoy como atontada.

-Mejor –afirma Kakashi.

-¿Mejor? –pregunta Sakura subiendo la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Kakashi se baja la máscara y sonríe.

-Así no me apartarás de un empujón –dice sonriente antes de pegarse a ella para rozar de nuevo sus labios, esta vez sin máscara de por medio.

Sakura toma aíre profundamente y cierra los ojos mientras se agarra al chaleco de Kakashi.

-Ahora no hay apuestas de por medio, ¿vas a volver a salir corriendo? –pregunta él sobre sus labios.

Sakura se pone de puntillas para besarle, a lo que él responde dejando escapar un gruñido.

Cuando se separa de ella no ve venir un puñetazo directo a su mandíbula. Así que la respuesta natural de su cuerpo es retroceder ante el golpe y dejar escapar un gruñido.

-¿Qué… -pregunta confuso.

-Por capullo –anuncia Sakura sonriendo.

-No puedo creérmelo –susurra para si mismo mientras se lleva una mano a la cara para acariciar la zona golpeada.

Sakura todavía sonriendo se acerca hasta él, que la mira entre molesto y desconfiado.

-Deberíamos estar colgando los farolillos –anuncia Sakura.

-Si me has pegado por eso me debes una disculpa. Hice unos cuantos clones antes de desaparecer. Deben estar con ello. ¿Y se puede saber por qué soy un capullo? –pregunta realmente confundido.

-Por tocarme una teta durante la carrera.

-Tú me tocaste el culo.

-Y usted a mí. Estábamos empatados.

-Me dejé llevar. No parecía que te molestara tanto –responde sonriente.

-Y no me molestó. Pero me apetecía darle un puñetazo en ese rostro sonriente que tiene.

Kakashi frunce el ceño mostrando una sonrisa de lado.

-No lo entiendo.

-No hay nada que entender.

-¿Quieres entrar en el gran grupo de mujeres locas que conozco? –ofrece con sorna.

-No se ponga en modo machista, no le pega.

-¿Has terminado o me pegarás otro puñetazo?

-He terminado –resuelve sencilla-. Y dígame, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-No quería esperar a después de la fiesta. Pero si llego a saber que te traigo aquí para que me pegues un puñetazo me habría quedado colgando farolillos.

Sakura mira a su alrededor, no hay nadie. Sólo ellos dos, unos árboles y un río detrás de Kakashi.

Concretamente a dos centímetros del pie derecho de Kakashi.

Sonríe maliciosamente, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Kakashi interrogante.

Acto seguido le empuja al agua. Él consigue estirar su brazo hacía adelante para coger a Sakura del codo y arrastrarla con él.

El ruido de dos ninjas cayendo al agua vuelve a interrumpir el silencio de esa zona.

Tras el sonido de la zambullida todo queda en silencio.

Sakura intenta salir a la superficie, pero Kakashi la sujeta por las caderas y tira de ella hacía él. Ésta enreda sus piernas en la cintura de Kakashi y ambos cuerpos quedan totalmente en contacto.

Ambos se miran bajo el agua y Kakashi sonríe sin dejar de mirarla.

Sakura le devuelve la sonrisa y lleva sus manos al rostro de Kakashi, acaricia la línea de su mandíbula y cuando lleva sus dedos a los labios de Kakashi, éste abre la boca para atrapar un par de ellos entre sus labios dejando escapar algunas burbujas de aíre. Al mismo tiempo lleva una de sus manos bajo la camiseta de Sakura para acariciarla el estomago. Algo que produce cosquillas en Sakura que comienza a reírse dejando escapar el aíre que queda en sus pulmones y apartándose de él para salir a la superficie.

Una vez que emerge del agua toma una gran bocanada de oxigeno y mira hacía abajo esperando que Kakashi aparezca.

Pero no sucede.

Mira a su alrededor para descubrirle a unos metros de ella nadando tranquilamente.

-¡Oye! –le grita.

-¿Hum?

-¿De qué va?

-¿Yo? Tú eres quién me ha empujado al rio.

-Vuelve.

-¿Para que me pegues otra vez?

-No estaba pegándote bajo el agua. Tú me has hecho cosquillas. Yo sólo quería tocar tu rostro, ¡por primera vez en la vida!

Kakashi se detiene y la mira desde lejos.

-¿Piensas regresar aquí o huirás a nado hasta tu casa? –pregunta Sakura gritando.

Kakashi sonríe al notar que no le ha tratado de usted.

-Necesito un momento –anuncia sin moverse.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

-No. No lo sé –responde frustrada.

-Seguro que si lo piensas un poco consigues averiguarlo.

-¿De qué diablos- –Sakura deja la frase a medias al darse cuenta de lo que sucede-. ¿Así que necesitas un momento?

-Eso he dicho.

-¿Está bastante fría el agua o quieres que vaya a por hielo? –pregunta con ironía.

-Está bien. Gracias –responde sonriente sin moverse del sitio.

-¿Y vas a quedarte ahí toda la tarde? –pregunta manteniéndose a flote dentro del agua.

-Un rato. A menos que tengas otra solución –anuncia pícaramente.

-No se me ocurre ninguna –responde haciéndose la tonta.

-Una pena. Hay soluciones muy divertidas.

-Seguro. Estoy segura de que eres un experto en ello.

-No tanto.

-Tu fama no dice lo mismo.

-La gente habla de más.

-¿Entonces no son ciertas todas esas historias?

-No sé de qué historias hablas –comenta nadando hacía ella-. Soy una persona bastante asocial. Ya lo sabes.

-Para lo que quieres.

-Creo que tienes una idea equivocada de mí. No voy acostándome con todas las mujeres que conozco. Esa es la historia de Genma. Yo soy más de pasar desapercibido –anuncia parándose frente a ella.

-Nadie lo diría.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque leo porno?

-Por ejemplo.

-Vuelves a ponerte colorada –observa Kakashi sonriendo.

-¿Se te ha pasado? –pregunta ignorando su observación.

-No. Y si te pones colorada por una simple conversación nunca se me pasará.

-¿Y qué propones?

-Que dejes de provocarme.

-Si que me ponga colorada por la vergüenza lo tomas como provocarte vamos mal. Eres fácilmente provocable.

-No lo soy. Eres tú. Vas por ahí provocando. Tocando culos.

Kakashi se pega a ella dejándola notar el efecto que tiene sobre él y ocasionando que ella deje escapar un pequeño gemido.

Las manos del ninja la toman por los muslos para enredar los dedos en su pantaloncillo y tirar de ellos hacía abajo.

-¿Qué haces? –susurra Sakura.

-¿Qué crees que hago? –pregunta con la voz ronca y llevando sus labios al cuello de Sakura.

-¿Aquí? ¿En el agua? –pregunta a su vez Sakura con nerviosismo.

-Es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro. No hay nadie cerca. Te lo puedo asegurar –anuncia el ninja que ya se ha desecho de los pantalones de ella y acaricia sus muslos por debajo del vestido granate.

-¿Seguro? –pregunta contra su oído.

Kakashi sonríe contra el cuello de Sakura al comprender que no le está diciendo que no, sólo está preocupada por si alguien los ve.

-Seguro –afirma besándola el cuello-. ¿Prefieres que vayamos a otro sitio? –pregunta en un susurro mientras con un par de dedos desliza la tela sobre la intimidad de Sakura a un lado.

-No –deja escapar en un suspiro Sakura rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para no correr el riesgo de hundirse al olvidar hasta como mantenerse a flote.

-¿Quieres que siga? –pregunta Kakashi abandonando el cuello para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Sakura sólo atina a afirmar con la cabeza antes de enredarse en sus caderas y besarle en la boca.

-¿Llegas al suelo? –pregunta ella contra sus labios.

-Yo sí. Tú no porque eres una enana –anuncia Kakashi sonriendo.

-Mal empezamos si me vas a insultar mientras tus manos me bajan la ropa interior. Lo preguntaba por si era mejor salir fuera, idiota.

-No hace falta salir –comenta dejando escapar una carcajada-. Pero si lo prefieres porque te sientes más cómoda… -comenta sin terminar la frase por comenzar a besar de nuevo su cuello.

-Lo cierto es que permite más movilidad y-

Antes de que pueda terminar Kakashi ha salido del agua con ella en brazos y la tumba sobre el césped colocándose sobre ella.

-Bueno, supongo que eso resuelve el problema –termina Sakura.

-Aja –responde Kakashi mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Las manos de Sakura bajan desde el pecho de Kakashi hasta su pantalón desabrochando el botón y bajando la cremallera antes de perderse por debajo de la tela de unos boxers oscuros.

-No me mates –pide Kakashi separándose de ella de pronto.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Sakura confundida.

Kakashi se levanta de un salto y se coloca la máscara antes de acomodarse la ropa.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta ella todavía confundida y levantándose.

Kakashi señala con la cabeza hacía los árboles. Ahí, Iruka, les mira sorprendido.

-Felicidades –le saluda Kakashi levantando una mano.

-¡Iruka-sensei! –exclama Sakura avergonzada y colocándose el vestido para que le tape a falta de ropa interior.

Kakashi se ríe al ver de nuevo cómo se pone colorada una vez más y se coloca delante de ella de manera protectora y para tapar lo que el vestido no llega a cubrir.

Ella le golpea en la espalda por reírse a la vez que intenta esconderse por completo detrás de Kakashi, sin conseguir superar la vergüenza.

-Hola –saluda de vuelta Iruka-. Sólo daba una vuelta. Ya sabéis, me tienen prohibido ir por el otro sitio, así que… Prometo no decir nada –termina llevándose una mano a la cabeza y rascándose la sien.

Sakura se cubre la cara con las manos.

-No es lo que parece –explica Sakura tras sus manos y tras Kakashi.

-¿Y qué es? –pregunta Kakashi divertido.

-No hace falta que me expliquéis nada –comenta Iruka casi más avergonzado que ella.

-Perdí una apuesta –continúa Sakura-. Y él me beso y entonces-

-En realidad la perdí yo –interrumpe Kakashi-. Iruka, nos vemos luego. En tu fiesta.

Dicho esto Kakashi y Sakura desaparecen de nuevo entre hojas y polvo.

Aparecen en mitad de un salón que Sakura, a pesar de haber estado pocas veces, reconoce perfectamente.

-No vuelvas a hacer esto, es mareante.

-¿Preferías seguir allí?

-Preferiría que no me hubieras asegurado que estábamos solos si no era así.

-Lo era cuando lo dije.

-Creí que eras capaz de sentir si cualquiera se acercaba –asegura con ironía.

-Yo también. Pero se ve que me nublas los sentidos. Lo siento –se disculpa sinceramente lo que provoca que Sakura rompa a reír.

El suelo comienza a empaparse con el agua que escurre de sus cuerpos. Las ropas de ambos están completamente pegadas a sus cuerpos y no dejan demasiado a la imaginación.

Kakashi hace un esfuerzo por no fijarse en los pechos de Sakura, que están claramente dibujados por el vestido.

Y Sakura se obliga a mirarle a los ojos y no fijar su vista en el bulto del pantalón que Kakashi no hace intento por ocultar.

-No te preocupes. Pero ha sido muy vergonzoso. Iruka sensei fue mi primer profesor en la academia.

-Lo sé. Pero piensa que es peor aún. Tu primer profesor te ha visto tonteando con tu segundo profesor –comenta con preocupación fingida y aguantándose la risa-. Debe estar rabiando por pensar que podría haber sido él. Quizá lo único que le frenaba era que fuiste alumna suya, y ahora descubre que eso no importaba. Me da pena.

Sakura le mira sonriendo como quien sonríe a un tonto para darle la razón.

-¿Tonteando? Si eso es tontear...

-Es lo único con lo que te quedas de todo lo que he dicho.

-Hombre, me parece que llamar tontear a lo que ha interrumpido Iruka es quedarse cortos.

-Mmmm. Es verdad. Debería matar a Iruka –anuncia dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿No prefieres quedarte conmigo hasta que tengamos que ir a la fiesta? –pregunta Sakura paralizando al ninja a medio camino de la puerta.

-Es una oferta interesante –reconoce sin darse la vuelta.

Sakura sonríe y se suelta el cinturón que mantiene el vestido empapado pegado a su cuerpo. Para cuando Kakashi se gira el vestido está volando hacia su cabeza. Sin embargo en un rápido movimiento Kakashi lo aparta de su trayectoria y toma a Sakura por la cintura para llevarla hasta el sofá.

-Empaparemos el sofá –anuncia Sakura.

-Eso da igual. Continuemos donde lo dejamos. Prometo dejarte unos pantalones para luego ir a la fiesta –añade riendo mientras se quita la camiseta.

-No. Mientras me doy una ducha irás a mi casa a por algo de ropa.

Kakashi la mira fijamente.

-¿Y el " _por favor_ "? –pregunta divertido.

-¿De veras? ¿En serio tengo que pedírtelo por favor después de que me hayas perdido los pantalones en el rio? –pide Sakura tirando de la cinturilla del pantalón hacía si misma-. Si lo prefieres me voy a casa ahora mismo, para que me de tiempo a ducharme y vestirme.

-Sabes ser convincente –acepta Kakashi tumbándose sobre ella, ya libre de ropa.

-Y dime, ¿cómo esperabas que terminara la apuesta? –pregunta paseando sus manos por la espalda de Kakashi.

-De verdad quería que te fueras a casa a descansar. Pero me gusta más este final –confiesa besando sus labios.

El ninja se queda mirándola en silencio.

-Kakashi…

-¿Mmm? –pregunta ahora besando su cuello.

-Se hace tarde.

El ninja deja escapar una risilla antes de acortar el poco espacio que hay entre ellos.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

Pues aquí está. Al menos uno de ellos. "Apuestas de papel" fue uno de los ganadores en Fanfiction. Espero que esta continuación haya estado a la altura, al menos de las personas que lo pidieron. Sé que he tardado mucho desde el último drabble, pero he tenido muchos asuntos laborales, doctorales (de la tesis, no de doctores) y hospitalarios (sí de doctores). Así que lo siento, espero que sepáis perdonarme o que os haya gustado tanto como para ser benévolos conmigo.

La siguiente 'segunda parte' irá para "Tatuajes" que ganó en Wattpad. Aunque es posible que entre medias se cuelen otros.


	60. Frío en los pies

**·**

Sakura se acurrucó todavía más en su futón, pero daba igual. Hacía frío. Mucho, mucho frío.

 **:::::**

 **Frío en los pies**

 **:::::**

Miró a su alrededor. Era una maldita cueva fría y humedad, pero a los demás parecía no importarles. A su derecha Naruto, durmiendo a pierna suelta, nunca mejor dicho, ya que asomaba una pierna bajo la manta. Un poquito más allá Sai, durmiendo cual vampiro bajo su manta con una pose rígida y completamente cuadrado en el centro del futón.

Y a su izquierda, durmiendo plácidamente como un pequeño bebe, Kakashi. Acurrucado en su futón, con cara de felicidad bajo esa máscara absurda que siempre llevaba.

Cómo si pudiera leer su mente desde el más profundo de los sueños Kakashi se giró mostrándola su espalda.

Entonces algo cruzó su mente. Le debía una al copy ninja, una o varias si atendías a toda su existencia y no sólo al último día. Era su oportunidad.

Estiró las piernas por delante y pasó sus pies desnudos y helados por debajo de la manta de Kakashi, una vez allí, con sus dedos rebuscó el inicio de la camiseta para colarse bajo ésta y pegar las plantas de los pies a la espalda calentita de Kakashi.

El ninja aguantó un grito y se llevó una mano a la espalda para agarrar los pies de la suicida.

Se giró sin soltar el agarre para enfrentar su mirada.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –susurró molesto pero intentando no despertar a los demás.

-Tenía una corazonada. Y mira por donde he acertado. Supuse que estarías calentito. Tenías una carita de estar tan agustito bajo el futón, y yo tenía frío. Es posible que gracias a ti haya cogido una gripe hoy.

-¿Estás loca?

-Te debía una.

Kakashi pasa un dedo por la planta del pie de Sakura que da un pequeño respingo por las cosquillas que el ninja le produce.

-Es cierto, tienes los pies helados –aceptó Kakashi todavía sin soltarla.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Seguro que me he resfriado.

Volvió a pasar otro dedo al que Sakura volvió a reaccionar.

Fue entonces cuando Kakashi dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

Tiró un poco de los tobillos de Sakura y comenzó a hacerla cosquillas sin parar.

Sakura se revolvía y intentaba soltarse del agarre, pero era imposible. No podía más y simplemente gritó.

-Vas a despertar a todos –la regañó Kakashi.

-Es tú culpa. ¡Suéltame! –pidió en un grito.

Por el contrario, en vez de soltarla, tiró más de ella para pegarla a él y poder con una mano silenciarla.

- _'u'ltam'_ –fue todo lo que consiguió decir Sakura a través de la gran mano que tapaba su boca.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –pregunta en un susurro.

Con sus manos Sakura rodea la muñeca de la mano que la silencia e intenta tirar de ella para liberarse.

-Estás muy mona así. Indefensa. A mi merced.

- _Q' 'en' 'erme_

Sakura vuelve a intentar hablar, pero Kakashi no entiende nada de lo que dice. Por lo que acepta levantar un par de dedos.

-¿Y qué piensas hacerme? –repite Sakura ya libre para vocalizar.

-Cosquillas. ¿¡Qué si no?!

-Prometo no molestarte más –suplica viéndose totalmente derrotada.

-Has despertado a un superior.

-Y tú me has torturado. ¿Así tratas a tu única alumna?

-Ex alumna.

-Ex superior.

-No. Siempre seré tu superior.

-No te creas tanto.

-Sigo ganándote –dice bajando la mirada a unos pies todavía capturados.

-No sabía que estuviéramos en una pelea.

-No lo sé. Tú has empezado todo esto. ¿Qué esperabas que pasará?

-No lo pensé. Sólo quería devolverte el hecho de que me empaparas esta tarde.

-Fue sin querer.

-Tú no haces nada sin querer.

Ambos empiezan una discusión cuando sus rostros están a apenas unos centímetros de distancia y lo poco que se interpone es una mano que cubre los labios de Sakura y una máscara que cubre los de Kakashi.

Es una discusión curiosa, los dos susurran intentando no despertar a unos compañeros que duermen ajenos a todo, a poco más de dos metros de distancia.

Un par de minutos después la situación no ha cambiado mucho. Siguen acusándose de diferentes situaciones pero ahora Kakashi ha soltado a Sakura, sin embargo el espacio no se ha modificado.

-Eso no es cierto –acusa Sakura en un momento dado.

-¿Qué no es cierto? –pregunta Kakashi sorprendido por la negación.

-No lo es. No fui yo. Eso fue cosa de Naruto.

-Qué fácil es tener a Naruto para culparle de todo.

-Tú mismo acabas de culparle hace un momento.

-En mi caso es cierto.

-Es tan cierto como en mi caso.

-Así que reconoces que no fue Naruto.

-Sólo si tu reconoces que fue tu culpa.

-Ya no sé ni de qué estamos hablando.

-Yo tampoco.

Los dos quedan en silencio tras esa confesión mirándose mientras aguantan la risa.

-Es tarde. Deberías dormir algo –susurra Kakashi.

-Tengo frio.

-¿Quieres mi manta?

-Ya tengo dos mantas.

-¿Una tercera entonces?

-No quiero que te congeles.

-No voy a congelarme.

-¿Seguro? Hace frio.

-¿Cuál es la alternativa? ¿Dejar que te hieles? –pregunta con sorna.

Sakura le mira frunciendo el ceño.

-No es tanto. Pero soy más pequeñita que tú y estoy más delgada. Es normal que sienta más el frío.

-¿Eso es una afirmación respaldada científicamente o sólo te lo has inventando?

-No lo sé –reconoce Sakura sonriendo-. Pero si tienes más músculo, abrigará más, ¿no?

-Gracias.

-¿Eh?

-Acabas de decir que estoy fuerte.

-Me refería… bah, es igual. Contigo es imposible.

Kakashi sonríe bajo la máscara.

-Entonces, ¿quieres la manta o no?

-No me lo vas a echar en cara luego, ¿verdad? –pregunta estirando el dedo índice para señalarle mientras le mira desconfiada.

Kakashi mira el dedo índice acercarse hasta su cara sin perder la sonrisa. La toma por la muñeca para frenar el avance apenas a un par de centímetros de su cara.

-¿Crees que haría algo así? -pregunta haciéndose el ofendido.

-No sé –reconoce Sakura cambiando un dedo acusador por un par de dedos que intentan tocar el rostro enmascarado de Kakashi.

-¿Qué haces?

-No sé –repite tragando saliva y llevando sus dedos al borde de la máscara.

Kakashi llena sus pulmones de aire apretando el agarre entorno a la muñeca de Sakura para impedirla bajarle la máscara. Y ella responde pasando su pulgar por los labios enmascarados del ninja.

-Sakura… -susurra confundido aflojando el agarre.

La kunoichi aprovecha para empezar a bajarle la máscara en completo silencio, y acariciar, ahora sin nada de por medio, los labios de él, que no deja de mirarla fijamente y comienza a respirar con dificultad.

Sakura fija su vista en los labios de Kakashi antes volver a tragar saliva y agarrarse a la camiseta del ninja para acercarse a él y besarle suavemente.

El shinobi se tensa por un momento, instantes después lleva ambas manos al rostro de Sakura para sujetarla mientras profundiza en el beso.

En completo silencio se dejan llevar arrastrados por una sensación que les pilla a ambos por sorpresa.

Sakura se agarra con fuerza a la camiseta de Kakashi, y él lleva una de sus manos hasta la cintura de ella para pegarla a su propio cuerpo.

Las mantas están a un lado y el frío ya no parece ser un problema. Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleran y Kakashi rueda sobre ella para poder profundizar en su boca a su antojo, momento en que Sakura deja escapar un suave gemido que parece golpear a Kakashi de vuelta a la realidad.

-Para, para, para –pide en un susurro, separándose de ella haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad-. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? –pregunta más para si mismo que para Sakura y dejándose caer al lado de ella.

La kunoichi le mira completamente colorada y con la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta ella a su vez en otro susurro.

-Esto no está bien.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo. Somos adultos.

-Tus compañeros están a escasos dos metros.

-Bueno, esa parte es un poco… no sé, ¿inadecuada?, pero sigue sin ser algo malo.

-¿Hablas en serio? –pregunta él sorprendido.

-Podemos salir de aquí si es lo que te preocupa –comenta Sakura tumbándose sobre él.

-Me has hecho perder la cabeza por un momento –confiesa Kakashi de nuevo, apenas a unos centímetros de sus labios.

-¿Eso es malo?

-Mucho.

-Si lo de antes es tu forma de perder la cabeza, me encanta hacerte perder la cabeza –reconoce Sakura besándole.

-Sakura… ¿qué es lo que quieres? –pregunta rodeándole la cintura en un abrazo.

-No lo sé, no había planeado esto. Pero no veo que sea nada malo –ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre él-. Ya no soy una niña.

-Puedo notarlo –afirma sin retirar sus manos de la cintura de ella.

-¿Entonces? -pregunta acercándose a sus labios.

-Dame un momento, por favor –pide Kakashi levantando una de sus manos para enfatizar su petición a la vez que cierra los ojos.

-Claro.

Sakura lleva una de sus manos hasta la de Kakashi y entrelaza los dedos con los de él.

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Kakashi encuentra en su mente mil razones para detener esto a la vez que busca alguna que le haga seguir con ello. Tras unos minutos recupera la respiración normal y abre los ojos fijándose en sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –pregunta en un susurro.

-Tanto como tú –contesta ella sonriendo pero nerviosa.

-En ese caso será mejor que durmamos y lo tomemos con calma. Mañana llegaremos a la aldea. Naruto y Sai no estarán durmiendo a dos metros de nosotros.

-Suena lógico, y prometedor.

Sakura sonríe y rueda fuera de Kakashi en dirección a su futón, donde se enreda con las mantas mirando en dirección a Kakashi. Éste la devuelve la mirada desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Sakura cubierta con una manta hasta las mejillas.

-¿No voy a tener beso de buenas noches? –pregunta divertido.

Sakura sonríe antes de bajarse la manta para que le pueda escuchar.

-Ya has tenido beso de buenas noches –responde sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo con burla.

-En ese caso… -Kakashi lanza su manta al aire y en un rápido movimiento se pega a Sakura y la rodea en una abrazo por debajo de las mantas. En ese instante la manta que él ha lanzado al aíre cae sobre ellos y quedan completamente tapados.

-Pensé que íbamos a esperar a mañana -susurra Sakura bajo la manta.

-Sólo vengo a darte calor. No quiero que te resfríes -susurra también Kakashi, pegándose todavía más a ella.

-¿No crees que estos pensarán algo raro si nos ven dormir así?

-Creo que Naruto rabiará durante días. Pero no importa. No voy a dejar que te resfríes –afirma besándola una vez más antes de colocarse la máscara y acurrucarse contra ella-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –responde Sakura sonriendo como una tonta contra su pecho.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA:** Algo que salió mientras debía atender a una charla. Tal cual lo escribí lo publico. Así que si algo no tiene coherencia, podéis reescribirlo en vuestras cabezas :P


	61. Lluvia

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Lluvia**

 **:::::**

-Kakashi, hazme caso –pide Sakura, de pie, frente a él.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta sin ganas desde el suelo, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Cómo que qué quiero? Que me hagas caso. He venido aquí por ti. Deja de leer y dime.

-Dame un momento –pide pasando la página.

-¿Qué te de un momento? ¿Por qué demonios me has hecho venir?

Ante la no respuesta de Kakashi, Sakura se acerca un poco más a él y se agacha a su lado.

-Kakashi.

-¿Sí? –pregunta tras la conocida novela de tapas verdes.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? –pregunta bajando un poco el libro para poder verle el rostro.

-Ahora –responde sin apartar la vista de las páginas.

Sakura estira una de sus manos colocándola sobre la rodilla de él. Pero sigue sin responder. Lo que irrita todavía más a la pelirrosa, que se pega a él y deja que sus manos bajen por los muslos hasta la entrepierna del Hokage.

Kakashi deja caer el libro y se incorpora de cuclillas para corresponder a esa _caricia_ con rapidez. Se baja la máscara y la besa con intensidad, sujetándola por la cintura para impedir que caiga de espaldas por la fuerza de su respuesta.

-¿Tengo que meterte mano para que me hagas caso? Es muy frustrante –logra decir la kunoichi cuando se separa de él y recupera el presente.

-Gomenasai –se disculpa dejando escapar una carcajada corta.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? –vuelve a preguntar ella completamente seria.

-No se trata de ignorarte, es que aún no puedo mostrártelo, dame un momento.

-No entiendo.

-Dame un momento y lo entenderás.

Ella le mira levantando una ceja.

-Sólo unos minutos –pide recogiendo su libro.

-Sin libro –pide ella a su vez.

Kakashi afirma guardándose el libro en el porta kunais.

-Me parece justo –confiesa volviendo a recostarse contra el árbol y tirando de ella para que recostarla sobre él.

-Podría vernos alguien –dice ella separándose de él.

-¿Quién? Son las cuatro de la mañana.

-Eso es cierto, ¿quién más estaría a estas horas en mitad de… -mira a su alrededor antes de seguir la frase- de la nada? Nadie.

-Ves –cierra los ojos mostrando una bonita sonrisa y vuelve a indicarla con un gesto de la mano que se tumbe sobre él-. No falta mucho.

-¿Para qué?

-Espera.

Durante un par de minutos guardan silencio. Sakura acostada sobre Kakashi, que está apoyado sobre el árbol.

Y en silencio ambos se acarician suavemente, ella el pecho de él, él la espalda de ella.

-Mira –pide Kakashi haciéndola girar sobre él.

Sakura, medio adormecida abre los ojos para observar una lluvia de estrellas.

-Es… precioso.

-Sabía que te gustaría –dice Kakashi incorporándose con ella para quedar sentados.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Cada cinco años. Desde la aldea no puede verse bien. Pero aquí-·

-Aquí no hay luces –termina Sakura.

-Exacto.

La pelirrosa mira asombrada el cielo, sin decir nada más y dejándose abrazar por Kakashi desde la espalda.

-Te quiero –susurra el jönin en su oído.

Sakura no responde, continúa mirando el cielo. Tras unos minutos las estrellas dejan de cruzar el cielo.

-Nunca habría esperado algo así del Hokage –comenta mirando hacia atrás para verle.

-Eh, no soy tan…

-¿Poco romántico? –acaba Sakura sonriendo, ante el silencio de Kakashi, que busca cómo terminar la frase-. ¿Cuántas veces has hecho algo así?

-¿Cuánto llevamos juntos?

-Cuatro años y poco.

-Ahí lo tienes, es la primera vez que sucede. No podía haberlo hecho antes.

-No digo esto, cualquier otra cosa.

-Vas a arruinar el momento –se queja Kakashi haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Perdona –se disculpa sonriendo y besándole suavemente en los labios-. Ha sido precioso. Muchas gracias.

-No ha terminado.

Sakura vuelve a mirar al cielo.

-No veo más estrellas fugaces.

-Mira bien –pide Kakashi lanzando al aire una llave que Sakura atrapa entre sus manos cuando cae de regreso.

-¿Qué? –pregunta sorprendida.

-¿Te mudaras conmigo?

Sakura gira de nuevo sobre él para verle la cara. Y por respuesta le empuja contra el suelo para besarle con toda su fuerza.

-o-

-Es por aquí, noto su chakra –exclama Naruto.

-No digo que no estén por aquí, pero quizás quieran algo de intimidad –comenta una Hinata nerviosa siendo arrastrada de un brazo por el rubio.

-No seas tonta. ¿Sakura y Kakashi? ¿Por qué van a querer intimidad? De seguro están entrenando.

-¿A estás horas? Naruto-kun deberíamos irnos a casa, ya ha terminado la lluvia de estrellas.

-No les molestará que vayamos con ellos. Podemos volver todos juntos.

-o-

-¿Has oído eso? –pregunta Sakura.

-¿Oír el qué? –responde Kakashi sujetándola por la cintura para volver a besarla.

-Era Naruto, estoy segura.

Sakura se incorpora a horcajadas sobre él.

-Te lo estás imaginando –añade Kakashi tirando de Sakura de nuevo y girando para quedar sobre ella.

-Lo digo en serio, le he oído –insiste estirando sus brazos con las manos sobre el pecho de Kakashi, para separarse de él.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana, aquí no hay nadie.

Sakura mira a los lados nada convencida y, ante el silencio, accede dejando que Kakashi vuelva a besarla.

Momento que aprovecha el ninja para subir la mano por el muslo de Sakura por debajo de su faldita.

-Ahí están, te lo-·- ¡DATTEBAYO! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunta gritando Naruto.

-¡NARUTO! –grita Sakura empujando a Kakashi fuera de ella-. No es lo que parece –añade poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Kakashi se coloca la máscara antes de levantarse y mirarla de reojo.

-Gomenasai, Kakashi sensei, Sakura-san –se disculpa Hinata unos pasos más atrás que Naruto.

-Buenas noches Hinata-san, Naruto –saluda Kakashi sonriente bajo la máscara.

-¿Qué diablos hacían? –pregunta Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No es lo que parece –repite Sakura.

-En realidad, Naruto –comienza Kakashi acercándose a Sakura y rodeándola por la cintura con los brazos desde su espalda-. Sí que lo es.

-¿Qué dices? –susurra Sakura mirándole atónita.

-Acabas de aceptar mudarte conmigo, es absurdo seguir ocultándolo, ¿no?

-Es verdad –responde aún susurrando, a pesar de que Kakashi no lo hace.

-¿Mudaros juntos? –pregunta Naruto en shock.

-Naruto-kun, deberíamos irnos y dejarles celebrar el momento.

-¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Por eso no querías que nos acercáramos? –pregunta un poco indignado mirando a su novia.

-No, pero parecía lógico que no estaban entrenando a estas horas, y más si apenas se oían ruidos.

-Naruto –interviene Kakashi-, cuida a esa chica, es mucho más lista que tú –bromea riendo.

-No se ría viejo pervertido, tenemos una conversación pendiente si piensa mudarse con Sakura-chan.

Kakashi entorna los ojos antes de responder.

-Que sea otro día.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

PD: Trabajo, trabajo everywhere. Pues eso. Hasta arriba de trabajo y obligaciones varias. PROMESA: En una semana publico algo que os encantará. De verdad. Sólo tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con mi "editora" para que dé el visto bueno. Y sí, aún tengo pendiente la otra continuación ganadora de las votaciones. Tengo como unas 10 historias pendientes de terminar. No encuentro inspiración. Han sido unas semanas jodidas. Sorry.

Este se lo dedico a Pao, que está muy pachucha -por un accidente- y necesita de todo el cariño del mundo para ponerse buena. PAOLA, desde la distancia, pero aquí tienes una amiga a la que tienes muy preocupada y que te manda todo el cariño que tiene disponible. Ojalá estuviera allí para darte un abrazo enorme. Recupérate porque si no vienes a Madrid a visitarme me tendré que cabrear, y no me quieres conocer cabreada.


	62. Ese tipo de tío

**·**

 **:::::**

 ** _Ese tipo de tío_**

 **:::::**

Sakura se estaba terminando de secar el pelo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación del motel.

-Un momento –pidió mientras dejaba caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo para ponerse unas braguitas y una camiseta larga que le llegaba a los muslos y que se encontraba un poco desgastada por su uso como pijama-. Adelante.

Kakashi abrió la puerta cargado con un par de bolsas para encontrar a Sakura escurriéndose el pelo.

-¿Interrumpo? –preguntó el ex sharingan.

-No. Está bien. Me estaba cambiando. Pasa.

El ninja se quedó mirando fijamente cómo Sakura se pasaba los dedos por el pelo en un intento por acomodarlo un poco.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Sakura acercándose a él.

-¿Eh?

-Digo, ¿que si sucede algo?

-Ah, no. Había pensado que tendrías hambre –anunció levantando las bolsas-. La cocina ya está cerrada. Así que he ido fuera a comprar algunas cosas.

-Oh. Genial. Me muero de hambre.

Sin decir nada más Sakura se lanzó a su cama donde se sentó cruzándose de piernas y estirando los brazos en dirección a Kakashi exigiendo de ese modo su comida. Éste sonrió y dejó las bolsas sobre una mesita para rebuscar algo.

Tomó un paquete y se lo lanzó.

-Arigato –agradeció Sakura abriendo el paquete.

Kakashi sacó otro par de paquetes que dejó sobre la mesa y volvió a recoger las bolsas.

-Te veo mañana –se despidió abriendo la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi habitación.

-No. Vamos, cena aquí. Está bien tener compañía.

Por un momento Kakashi dudó sin soltar el pomo de la puerta.

-Podemos avisar a Naruto y Sai –sugirió Sakura.

-Naruto duerme. Y Sai no tiene hambre. Pasé antes por sus habitaciones –explicó volviendo a dejar las bolsas, quitándose el chaleco y tomando un paquete de comida para sentarse junto a ella-. Pillan de camino, no pongas esa cara de indignación. No es que seas la última opción.

Sakura rompió a reír dejando escapar algunos granos de arroz de su boca que fueron a parar al pelo de Kakashi.

-No había puesto ninguna cara de indignación.

-Sí lo has hecho –respondió quitándose los granos de arroz del pelo.

-Bueno. Puede. Pero no era por eso.

-¿Por qué era entonces?

-Porque siempre pones excusas para no quedarte a cenar y evitar que te vean la cara.

-Eso no es verdad, me he quedado, ¿no?. Además, tengo mis métodos.

-Lo sé. Lo he visto durante años. –Se estiró para quitarle un par de granos de arroz-. Te has dejado alguno. Gracias por la cena.

-No hay de qué.

-Siempre piensas en todo.

-Soy el jefe de equipo. Tengo que hacerlo –dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo para quitar los últimos rastros de arroz.

-Eres más que eso.

-¿Humm? –preguntó abriendo su paquete de arroz.

-Eres como… nuestro padre.

Ahora fue Kakashi el que se sorprendió y tiró media caja de arroz sobre Sakura.

-¿Esto ha sido por venganza? –preguntó Sakura sonriente y quitando granos de arroz de su camiseta.

-Perdón.

-No quería decir que fueras viejo. Es sólo que te preocupas mucho por nosotros.

-Soy el jefe de equipo.

-No eres viejo.

Con esto comenzó una conversación ligera mientras Sakura cenaba y Kakashi removía el arroz con los palillos.

-Aún no has cumplido los cuarenta. Mis padres son bastante mayores.

-Lo sé.

-Quiero decir, no me sacas tantos años.

-Bueno, yo no diría _no tantos_.

-Catorce no es tanto.

-Depende de para qué.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó rápidamente y mirándole fijamente.

-¿Eh? –exclamó levantando la vista de su paquete de arroz.

-¿Para qué son muchos catorce?

Kakashi dejó de remover el arroz y se quedó mirándola.

-No sé. Para ciertas cosas supongo –respondió volviendo a remover su arroz.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Cena –ordenó intentando concluir la conversación.

-Estoy cenando.

-Pues cena en silencio.

-Para eso te habías ido a tu habitación. Además, te has puesto colorado. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Kakashi-san? –preguntó Sakura acercándose demasiado a la cara de él y remarcando el sufijo que nunca utilizaba con él.

-En nada –respondió separándose de ella.

-No me engañas –comentó Sakura dejando a un lado su paquete de arroz casi vacío, y quitando de las manos de Kakashi la cena sin empezar de éste.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó serio, sin oponerse a que le quitara su más que removida cena.

-Catorce no son tantos –dijo empujándole contra el colchón y echándose encima de él, manteniendo cierta distancia marcada sólo por la longitud de sus brazos.

-Sí lo son.

-Con catorce a penas se ha entrado en la academia –resolvió Sakura sonriendo.

-Con catorce ya era un ANBU –aseguró él.

-Eres un caso especial –dijo sonriendo y pegándose totalmente a él-. Eso me gusta de ti.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó sin inmutarse y no dando importancia a la confesión.

-Demostrarte que catorce no son tantos.

Sakura llevó una de sus manos hasta el borde de la máscara de Kakashi. Éste negó en silencio y la tomó por la muñeca para retirar la mano de su máscara.

-No digo que sigas siendo esa niña enamorada del Uchiha, pero-

-Desde luego que no. He maduro bastante desde esa época, ahora tengo… bastantes más años y otros gustos.

-¿Otros gustos?

-Me gustan otro tipo de hombres.

-Dudo que puedas considerar a Sasuke un hombre –comentó con sorna.

-Vaya, te noto algo… ¿celoso?

-¿Celoso? ¿De Sasuke? ¿Debería estarlo?

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

-Teniendo en cuenta que tengo a una chica de 23 años insinuándoseme sobre mí, un tipo de 37 y su ex profesor… creo que no puedo estar celoso de un chico del que has pasado dejando escapar tu oportunidad con él después de tantos años.

-¿Mi oportunidad?

-Vamos… todo el mundo sabe que Sasuke intentó algo contigo antes de irse.

-Me sorprende que sepas algo así. De todas formas no fue del todo así.

-¿Entonces? ¿Estás esperando que regrese?

-¿Por quién me tomas? –preguntó riéndose-. ¿Crees que estaría encima tuya si estuviera esperando a Sasuke?

-No lo sé. Por lo visto has cambiado bastante. Yo aún-

-Como esa frase termine con un "te veo como aquella niña" te juro que recordarás este momento por el resto de tu vida.

-Sin embargo sigues siendo tan violenta como desde el primer día –cerró sonriendo.

Sakura también sonrió ante esa salida.

-¿Qué me harías si te bajo la máscara? –preguntó sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y cruzándose de brazos.

-Tendría que matarte. Nadie me ha visto la cara.

-Nadie es mucha gente.

-Nadie desde que la llevo –aseveró.

-Eso es mucho tiempo.

-Nadie –insistió.

-Y qué más da. Se te reconoce perfectamente con esa melena despeinada y la cicatriz en el ojo.

-No está despeinada –se queja indignado-. En cuanto a la máscara, no es necesario dar más pistas. Como dices el pelo y la cicatriz ya son bastante reconocibles.

-¿Más pistas? La máscara en sí es una pista, no es que todos en la aldea lleven una. ¿Por qué la llevas? – preguntó inclinándose de nuevo sobre él.

-Para que no me acoséis las niñas como tú –respondió riendo y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Sakura para apartarla un poco más de sí.

-Creí que habíamos dejado claro ya que no soy una niña. Y no puedes creer eso ni tu mismo.

Kakashi dejó escapar una carcajada que ayudó a que se relajara el ambiente.

-Para Sasuke puede, para mí… eres una niña o yo soy un viejo. Prefiero pensar lo primero. En cuanto a la máscara… soy bastante guapo. Mi madre siempre lo decía.

Ahora fue Sakura quien se rió.

-Entonces prefiero que pensemos que eres un viejo. En cuanto a la máscara… -dijo repitiendo sus palabras-. Déjame comprobarlo por mi misma.

-Luego tendré que matarte –repitió.

-Seguro que encontramos una forma de que eso no pase. Además, siempre podría ganar a un viejo.

Las manos de Kakashi pasaron de la cama a la cintura de Sakura.

-Catorce son muchos años –repitió con un suspiro.

-Pero ya no soy una niña.

-¿Una niña? ¿Quién ha dicho que seas una niña? No pienso que lo seas.

-Lo sé. Te he visto mirarme. Justo como cuando has entrado a la habitación.

Kakashi se tensó de nuevo y se puso colorado cómo hacía años que no sucedía.

-Mira. Una muestra de humanidad. He conseguido sacar los colores al copy ninja.

-Tú consigues lo que quieres –aseguró casi sin pensarlo y sin perder la seriedad.

-Quiero verte la cara –sentenció Sakura volviendo a llevar una de sus manos al borde de la máscara.

Esta vez Kakashi no hizo nada.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó Sakura dejando que sus dedos dibujaran el perfil de la máscara.

-Atente a las consecuencias.

-¿Qué consecuencias? ¿Me vas a matar?

-No. Como jefe de equipo estaría dando un mal ejemplo si te matara.

-Eso es cierto.

Lentamente Sakura comenzó a bajar la máscara. Antes de que estuviera completamente al descubierto Kakashi rodó en la cama acabando sobre ella. Una vez que la tuvo entre su cuerpo y la cama atrapó sus labios.

Sakura enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Kakashi y se dejó besar.

Las manos de Kakashi pasaron de las caderas de Sakura a su cuello, donde la sujetaba con firmeza como si tuviera miedo a que desapareciera. Y las de Sakura sujetaron la camiseta de Kakashi con fuerza a la altura de su cintura.

Tras unos minutos en que el tiempo se paró y los dos ninjas exploraron la boca del otro, la necesidad de aire les obligó a separarse.

-¿Le haces esto a todas las _niñas_ que se atreven a bajarte la máscara? –preguntó Sakura todavía atrapada bajó el cuerpo de Kakashi, con la respiración alterada y cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-No. A las niñas no. Suelo esperar a que den el paso a la madurez –respondió recuperando la posición de su máscara y tumbándose boca arriba al lado de Sakura.

-Bueno, está bien. No creo que estuviera bien visto que el próximo Hokage anduviera por ahí con niñas.

-Tampoco creo que esté bien visto esto –dijo serio.

-Ambos somos adultos.

-No se trata de eso. Lo sabes.

-Lo sé. Pero en realidad no hemos hecho nada malo.

Kakashi se puso de lado en la cama para poder verla. Y Sakura le imitó quedando uno frente a otro.

-Te has vuelto a poner la máscara –acusó Sakura con cierto tono de decepción.

Kakashi la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué esperabas? –preguntó serio.

-¿Qué esperaba? –preguntó a su vez Sakura sorprendida-. ¿Crees que estoy jugando?

-Pensé…

Sakura rompió a reír.

-Pensaste que me arrepentiría cuando lo hicieras –completó ella sonriendo.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Entonces no quieres esto?

-No he dicho eso.

Sakura volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

-Me gustas, Kakashi –dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del ninja.

-No sabes lo que dices –respondió éste tomándola de la cintura.

-Tengo edad suficiente para saberlo.

-Pero no has pensado en todo lo que conlleva.

-Yo te gusto. Puedo notarlo. Te he visto mirarme. No sólo miras mis piernas.

La miró fijamente y con gesto serio, y así se quedó hasta que Sakura pasó una de sus manos por la melena plateada provocando que Kakashi cerrara los ojos por la agradable sensación.

-Llevas razón, no está despeinada –comentó ella sonriendo-. Te gusto, ¿verdad?

-Te has convertido en una gran mujer.

-¿Pero…?

-Hay muchos _peros_.

-No lo creo. Creo que no quieres complicarte la vida –comentó sin maldad.

-Eso sí que es una tontería. Mi vida ya es complicada. No supondría un gran cambio.

-¿Yo no supondría un gran cambio? –preguntó sorprendida con un tono de falsa indignación.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir. Claro que serías un gran cambio en mi vida. Pero no supondrías una complicación que me importe asumir.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Es tu vida la que me preocupa.

-¿Y si dejas que yo me preocupe de mi vida?

-No puedo hacer eso. Es innato en mí –confesó todavía más serio.

-¿El qué?

-Preocuparme por ti.

Sakura sonrió ante esa confesión tan sencilla. Se agachó sobre él mientras le retiraba la máscara y le besó. Esta vez un beso en los labios, sencillo y suave. Luego volvió a recuperar la posición, pero esta vez la máscara quedó bajada.

-¿Y si a mí no me preocupa?

-Eres muy joven.

-Creí que eso ya había quedado claro. Soy adulta.

Las manos de Kakashi comenzaron a pasear por los muslos de Sakura hasta subir un poco más allá de sus caderas por encima de la camiseta.

-Haz una cosa, piensa en ello un poco y-

-Ya he pensado en ello bastante –le cortó-. Llevó un tiempo pensando en ello. Y sé lo que quiero.

-¿Y qué quieres? –preguntó mirándola sorprendido.

-Quiero que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que valgo la pena.

-Claro que vales la pena –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó confusa.

-Creo que no me estás escuchando. Soy yo quien no vale la pena.

Sakura comenzó a reír.

-Ahora no seas melodramático. ¿Por qué no ibas a valer la pena? Eres un gran ninja, te preocupas por tus compañeros los cuales te tienen un gran cariño, serás el próximo Hokage, y, como decía tu madre, eres bastante guapo.

Kakashi abrió los ojos completamente ante tal confesión.

-Me gustas. Tal como eres. ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó Sakura.

-En ese caso comienzo a dudar de que valgas la pena. Debes tener una tara si crees que soy una buena opción.

-¿Entonces ya no te intereso? –bromeó sonriendo.

-No. No quiero locas en mi vida. Para gente así ya están Naruto y Gai.

-¿Me estás comparando con Gai sensei? ¿En serio? –preguntó Sakura mirándole con falso rencor.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros ganándose un suave puñetazo en el pecho. Tras el cual los dos rieron.

-Volviendo a hablar en serio… -pidió Sakura-. Si dices de verdad que no te intereso-

-Vuelves a equivocarte, en ningún momento he dicho eso.

-Vale, corrijo. Si dices de verdad que esto no está bien, deberías dejar de pasear tus manos por mi cuerpo, aunque sea por encima de la camiseta.

Esa advertencia congeló las manos de Kakashi a la altura de las costillas de Sakura.

-Perdón –se disculpó el shinobi retirando las manos y dejándolas caer sobre el colchón.

-Sin embargo me gusta que lo hagas, y preferiría que no te detuvieras –añadió Sakura cogiendo de las muñecas a Kakashi y volviendo a poner las manos sobre su cintura-. Quiero que vuelvas a besarme como antes.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Sí que quieres.

-¿Y si después del beso quiero algo más? –preguntó levantando una ceja sugerente.

-No veo el problema.

Kakashi la miró en silencio unos segundos, valorando opciones.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sakura?

-No entiendo la pregunta.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿Sabes lo que significaría esto?

-Soy adulta. Sé de lo que estamos hablando. ¿Qué tal si empezamos con que me vuelves a besar y vemos a dónde nos lleva eso?

-¿Y sí no soy el tipo de tío qué esperas?

-¿El tipo de tío que besa a mujeres? –preguntó bromeando.

-El tipo de tío que tiene una relación seria.

-¿Quién dice que busco ese tipo de tío? ¿Y si soy yo la que no es ese tipo de tía? –preguntó a su vez Sakura.

-Eso me sorprendería.

-Y a mí me sorprendería que fueras el tipo de tío que se acuesta con una mujer y luego no vuelve a hablar con ella.

-¿Hemos pasado de querer que te bese a querer que nos _acostemos_? –dice usando el mismo verbo que usara Sakura.

-Es un paso natural. No has respondido. ¿Eres ese tipo de tío?

-No soy el tipo de tío que se acuesta con una mujer y luego huye. Pero tampoco soy del tipo que se acuesta con una ex alumna.

-Nunca has tenido una ex alumna hasta ahora. No puedes saberlo –comenta divertida-. ¿Nunca te has acostado con nadie a quien le saques catorce años?

-No. Y menos conociéndola desde que era una niña. ¿Te has acostado con alguien que te sacara catorce años? –preguntó intrigado.

-No. Ni tampoco con un ex profesor –contestó divertida.

-¿No te has acostado con Iruka? –preguntó bromeando.

-No. Olvídate de esa parte de la ex alumna a la que conociste siendo una niña.

-No es tan fácil.

Sakura volvió a agacharse para besarle de nuevo, suavemente, acariciando sus labios.

-Déjame hacerlo fácil –pidió contra sus labios.

-¿Y si sale mal? ¿Cambiarías de equipo? –preguntó sin dejar de besarla.

-No puede salir mal –respondió abandonando sus labios-. ¿Puedo quitarte la camiseta?

-Vas a hacerlo diga lo que diga.

Sakura dejó escapar una suave carcajada.

-Claro, como si no pudieras detenerme. Nunca he podido contigo. Si quisieras ya me habrías tomado por las muñecas y te habrías desecho de mí. Muestra de ello es el beso de antes.

-Es obvio que una parte de mi no quiere detenerte –aclaró dejándose sacar la camiseta de jounin.

Las manos de Kakashi volvían a estar contra el colchón.

-Entonces… puedo hacer lo que quiera –sentenció Sakura pasando sus manos por el pecho de Kakashi.

-Eso ya lo había dicho. Tú siempre consigues lo que quieres.

-Eso no es cierto, ¡ojalá!

-Quizás no eres consciente de ello, pero hay personas con las que haces lo que quieres.

Sakura le miró entornando los ojos un momento.

-¿Personas? ¿Te refieres a ti?

-Entre otros.

-¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó seria.

-Desde hace demasiado.

-¿Es una especie de confesión?

-Llámalo como quieras.

Sakura sonrió para si misma y pasó uno de sus dedos por la línea de la mandíbula de Kakashi.

-En verdad tu madre tenía razón.

Kakashi rió suavemente mostrando una perfecta dentadura blanca.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo personal? –Sakura no había dejado el tono serio a pesar de la carcajada de Kakashi.

-Claro.

-¿Qué fue de tu madre?

Kakashi se tensó bajo las caricias de Sakura, que dejaba a sus manos vagar por el pecho de él.

-No tienes que contármelo si no quieres –añadió Sakura.

-Murió cuando yo apenas tenía seis años.

-¿En una misión?

-No. Mi madre no era ninja. Era de una aldea cercana. Una de las que tienen un contrato con Konoha de protección a cambio de ciertos alimentos producidos por ellos. Mi padre la conoció en una misión en la que tenía que ir a proteger a unos civiles de unos matones que amenazaban al padre de la familia. Ella era una de las hijas de esa familia.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mi padre se enamoró de ella y se mostró voluntario para todas las misiones a aquella aldea. Hasta que mi madre fue mayor de edad y le pidió matrimonio.

-¿Cuántos años se sacaban?

Kakashi se rió antes de responder.

-No se sacaban catorce años, si es en lo que estás pensando –aclaro recogiendo un mechón de pelo de Sakura que caía sobre su cara.

-No lo decía por eso idiota. –Kakashi la miró fijamente-. Bueno un poco sí –confesó sonriendo.

-Seis años.

-Seis años tampoco es _poco_.

-Es menos de la mitad de los que yo te saco.

-¿Tus padres fueron felices?

-Quiero creer que sí.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu madre?

-Un accidente. Se cayó desde bastante altura.

-Lo siento –fue todo lo que Sakura pudo decir con un nudo en la garganta, antes de pasar una de sus manos por el desordenado pelo de Kakashi.

-Está bien. Hace mucho tiempo.

Kakashi regresó sus manos a las caderas de Sakura y las acarició suavemente.

-No tengo claro que esto sea una gran idea –comentó sin quitar la vista de sus propias manos, sin atreverse a mirarla.

- _Comentó el tipo poniendo las manos en las caderas de la chica_ –dijo Sakura imitando un tono de narrador-. Suenas muy convincente Kakashi.

-Lo que quieras. Pero sabes que llevó razón.

-Seguro que tu abuelo pensó lo mismo cuando dejó que tu madre se fuera con un ninja de Konoha –rió provocando que Kakashi levantara la mirada hasta ella.

-Es posible. Un ninja no es la mejor opción para una chica.

-¿Y si la chica también es ninja?

-Entonces no es la mejor opción para un chico –dijo riendo-. Y más si tiene esa fuerza bruta tuya.

Con ese comentario Kakashi se ganó otro suave puñetazo en el pecho.

-Ouch –fingió llevándose una mano a la zona golpeada.

-Debilucho.

Ambos se quedaron en silenció mirándose fijamente. Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro antes de llevar una de sus manos a media altura del muslo de Sakura y pasarla por debajo de la larga camiseta. En silencio fue subiendo por el muslo hasta tocar el borde de la ropa interior.

-¿No tienes un pijama? –preguntó mirando la camiseta a la altura donde su mano se había detenido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te pone nervioso? –preguntó a su vez en un tono serio.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza y dejó que su mano siguiera ascendiendo hasta la cintura de Sakura, donde cambió la dirección para llegar a su estomago.

Ella cerró los ojos y se arqueó hacía atrás por la sensación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Kakashi subiendo la mirada para ver su rostro, pero esta vez no encontró la mirada de los ojos jade de vuelta.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Que me vuelvas a besar –respondió todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-Tú no quieres eso.

-¿Y qué quiero? –volvió a abrir los ojos para verle.

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

Sakura se inclinó hacía delante pegándose al oído de Kakashi.

-Sabes lo que quiero –le susurró.

-¿Segura?

-Sí. Y puedo notar a la altura de tu cintura que tú también lo quieres –añadió pícaramente.

-¿Y después qué? –preguntó con cierta inseguridad.

-Entonces sí que eres ese tipo de tío… de los que buscan una relación seria –comentó sonriendo y volviendo a incorporarse.

-¿Cómo no voy a querer algo contigo? –dijo pasando su mano por el cuello de Sakura-. Otra cosa es que crea que puede o deba ser posible.

-Los dos queremos, ¿por qué no iba a serlo?

-No sé… ¿qué te parecen tus padres, Tsunade-sama, el propio Naruto…? Seguro que se lo toman genial.

-Ellos dan igual.

-Eso lo dices ahora.

-¿Quieres que vaya a Naruto y se lo diga ahora mismo?

-No. Apreció mi vida.

-Puedes con Naruto.

-No, no puedo. Seguro que entra en modo Kyubi.

-Naruto está con Hinata. Ya lo superó.

-Sí. Exacto. Ahora te ve como una hermana. A uno no le gusta que la gente haga cosas con su hermana.

-Eso es una tontería.

-No subestimes a los hermanos de la gente. Te lo digo por experiencia. No todas las cicatrices son heridas provocadas por ninjas –bromeó señalando una cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho. Lo que provocó que Sakura se riera con fuerza moviéndose sobre él-. Naruto me mataría.

-No has hecho nada.

-Pero quiero hacerlo –sentencia Kakashi levantando la voz de manera inusual en él.

-¡POR FIN! –exclama Sakura sonriendo.

-¿Eh?

-Por fin lo dices abiertamente.

-Pero si llevó una hora diciéndolo.

-No abiertamente. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. Pero voy a tener mi beso –anunció sacándose la camiseta por la cabeza y quedándose sólo en braguitas.

Kakashi se quedó completamente quieto bajo el cuerpo casi desnudo de Sakura.

-¿Y para ello era necesario quitarte la ropa?

-Para el beso no, para lo que viene después sí –dijo inclinándose para besarle con fuerza y mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior obligándole a abrir la boca-. Vas a hacerme el amor quieras o no.

-Eso es demasiado engreído por tu parte.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Aquí nadie a hablado de amor.

-Ya lo hago yo.

-Por no hablar de que suena como si fueras a violarme.

-Lo que tu digas –comentó bajándole la cremallera del pantalón.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio –aseguró tomándola por las muñecas para detenerla.

-Lo que no puede ser es que sigas negándote después de todo lo que hemos hablado.

-Voy a soltarte. ¿Puedo confiar en que no me violaras? Sólo un momento. Por favor.

-Un momento –concedió levantando la manos en rendición.

-Hablemos –pidió el ninja.

-Llevamos una hora hablando.

-No. Hablemos en serio.

-Llevó una hora hablando en serio.

El ex sharingan puso los ojos en blanco antes de tomarla por la cintura y girar sobre la cama para cambiar posiciones, quedando a horcajadas sobre ella.

-Pesas –se quejó Sakura con un mohín.

-Escúchame. Si de verdad quieres intentarlo vamos a hacerlo bien.

-¿Eso que quiere decir? ¿Me vas a llevar a cenar primero? –bromeó Sakura.

-Ya te he dado de cenar –respondió señalando con la cabeza las bolsas de comida.

-¿Entonces?

-Hablo en serio.

-Está bien.

-Tendrás que decírselo a tus padres.

-Ni hablar.

-Pensé que te daba igual la gente.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-No son los padres más comprensivos del mundo. Son sobreprotectores y cabezones. Además, ¿quién le cuenta a sus padres que va a empezar una relación antes de que suceda? ¿quieres morir antes siquiera de hacerme el amor?

-Me da igual.

-No puedes hablar en serio.

-Sí.

-Déjame al menos un tiempo, ver que funciona.

-¿Ver que funciona? No soy un frigorífico.

-¿Y si eres malo en la cama? –bromeó Sakura.

-Te puedo asegurar que no.

-Mira quién hablaba de ego y narcisismo. ¿Quieres decírselo también a Tsunade y los chicos?

-No.

-Tienes mucho morro.

-No se trata de eso. Tsunade nos cambiaría de equipo. Creo que es mejor por el momento que lo sepa cuanta menos gente mejor. Me gusta el equipo tal como está.

-Es decir, que lo sepan mis padres y ya.

-Más o menos.

-Soy mayor de edad. No tengo que contarles todo.

-Da igual. Yo se lo contaré a Tenzö.

-No es para nada igual.

-No he dicho que lo fuera. Pero creo que está bien que alguien del equipo lo sepa. Alguien que, de ser necesario, sea objetivo, pueda mantener la cabeza fría, y no se deje llevar por sentimientos si algo nos pasara a uno de los dos.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó mirándole molesta.

-Sí. Deberías usar algo más de ropa al abrir la puerta a alguien –comentó agachándose sobre ella y besando su cuello-. Podría haber sido cualquiera y esa camiseta que llevabas muestra demasiado.

-No eres ese tipo de tío, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué tipo? –preguntó besando el hombro y bajando por la clavícula.

-Del que controla a su chica y no la deja salir de casa sin cubrirse.

Kakashi dejó escapar una risa antes de pegar todo su cuerpo a Sakura.

-No. Puedes llevar lo que quieras, era una broma. Me encanta cómo vistes –dijo dejando un beso en uno de los pechos de Sakura-. Me encantan tus pantaloncitos –añadió dejando otro beso en el estomago en un descenso cuyo destino era obvio-. Me encantas toda tú –terminó besando la tela de la braguita a la vez que llevaba sus manos hasta ella para arrastrarla fuera.

-Tú no estás mal –dijo Sakura dejando escapar un jadeo cuando Kakashi ya había hecho desaparecer la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba y pasaba sus dedos suavemente por el interior de sus muslos consiguiendo hacerla temblar.

-Tienes una semana, hasta que volvamos a la aldea, para comprobar si soy bueno o no en la cama –dijo el ninja besando uno de los muslos de Sakura.

-Aja –fue todo lo que consiguió decir una Sakura que ya parecía extasiada.

Kakashi sonrío ante la respuesta, más corporal que hablada, ya que Sakura se había arqueado bajo su cuerpo y dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos al contacto de los dedos de Kakashi con su intimidad, segundos después hundió su lengua para saborear a una Sakura que llevaba tiempo deseando probar.

No tardó mucho en estallar en un sonoro orgasmo que Kakashi, perdido entre sus piernas, no pudo silenciar, Sakura rodó boca abajo en la cama cubriéndose el rostro, completamente colorado.

El ninja recuperó la posición tumbado en la cama junto a ella riéndose.

-¿Ahora tienes vergüenza?

-No –ahogó contra la almohada.

-No me puedo creer que tengas vergüenza. Después de toda esa charla de "soy mayor" "sé lo que quiero" "te voy a violar", etcétera.

-No la tengo.

-Entonces gírate y déjame verte.

-No. Dame un segundo.

Kakashi se inclinó sobre Sakura intentando ver su rostro.

-Estás bien, ¿verdad? –preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada.

-¿He hecho algo mal?

-No. Diablos. No has hecho nada mal –exclamó como si estuviera cabreada.

Kakashi se quedó mirándola en silencio unos segundos antes de empezar a reír.

-No puedes reírte.

-Sí que puedo. Te estás comportando como una niña.

-No soy una niña.

-Pues entonces deja de avergonzarte y gírate.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa.

Antes de volver a tumbarse junto a ella besó su espalda.

-Ya lo veo.

-Soy una idiota. No. Mejor. Eres un idiota –dijo por fin dándose la vuelta para acusarle.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho?

-¡Sabes lo que has hecho!

-Pensé que es lo que querías –Kakashi respondía entre divertido y perdido.

-Sí. Bueno no. Arggg. No esperaba que hicieras _eso_.

-¿El qué?

-Nunca me habían hecho eso.

-¿Eh?

-Que nunca…

-Te he oído –la cortó-. Lo pillo. Habías estado con niñatos –bromeó Kakashi intentando relajar el ambiente y abrazándola.

-Lo siento. Estoy segura de que ahora sí que crees que soy una niña –dijo dejándose abrazar.

-No, que va. No es tu culpa, los niñatos solo piensan en ellos mismos y en meterla.

-Todos los hombres pensáis en eso.

-No siempre. Además, hay que saber hacer las cosas –dijo abrazándola-. ¿Te ha gustado?

-Claro que me ha gustado. Fue… estuvo bien –reconoció recuperando un poco el color en sus mejillas.

-¿No me vas a descambiar? –preguntó con falsa preocupación.

-No –respondió dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

-Me alegró –de nuevo mostró esa sonrisa perfecta-. Se ha hecho tarde. Deberíamos dormir.

-No, no, no.

-¿Eh?

Sakura rodó sobre él.

-No hemos terminado.

-Creo que sí. Tengo sueño.

-No puedes decirlo en serio.

-Sí.

-Puedo notar tu erección. ¿De verdad te vas a ir así?

-No. Me quedaré a dormir aquí, si no te importa.

Sakura se movió hacía los pies de Kakashi y desabrochó su pantalón.

-Necesito _probarte_ bien antes de decidir si me quedo con el material. Que sepas hacer eso que has hecho no significa nada –comentó bajando el pantalón de Kakashi y arrastrando a la vez los calzoncillos.

Kakashi sonrió antes de tomarla por las muñecas y subirla a su altura.

-En ese caso, seré yo quien haga el trabajo.

-¿No te fías de mí?

-Sí, claro que me fio de ti. Pero eres tú quien quiere _probarme_ antes de tomar una decisión –dijo con tono de falso cabreo.

-No te hagas el indignado. Tu fama seguro que te supera.

-¿Fama? ¿Qué es eso de _mi fama_?

-Nada –respondió intuyendo que había metido la pata.

-Ya lo has dicho. Ahora tienes que contármelo –pidió tomándola con la cintura para evitar que se escapara.

-¿Nunca has oído lo que dicen de ti?

-¿De mí?

-Mmm… -dudó.

-¿Quién y qué dicen de mí?

-Eres un mujeriego, muchas mujeres hablan de ti.

Kakashi comenzó a reír con fuerza.

-Eso es mentira. No soy un mujeriego. ¿Con cuántas mujeres me has visto?

-No sé. No iba vigilándote en las misiones. Podías llevarte a quien hubieras querido a tu habitación.

-Sí, claro, cada noche una –comentó riendo-. Vamos Sakura, ¿en serio crees que soy ese tipo de tío?

-No sé qué tipo de tío eres.

-Pues ya te digo que no puede haber tantas mujeres que hablen de mí en ese sentido.

-Sí, claro –respondió con ironía.

-Pues claro. No sé de dónde salen esos rumores, pero no son ciertos. He tenido algunas relaciones serias que no han llegado a ningún lado, y sí, algún encuentro esporádico, pero de ahí a considerarme mujeriego… -dice rodando sobre ella.

-Una decepción. Los rumores hablan muy bien de ti –se decepcionó con irónica.

-Bueno, ya me dirás después. Podrás sumarte a los rumores o callarlos –dijo besando sus labios y buscando su sitio entre las piernas de Sakura.

-Con tanta mujer diciendo lo contrario no sé si podré hacerme oír.

-Cuando has llegado al orgasmo te has hecho oír muy bien –comentó socarrón.

-Insisto, eres un chulo –respondió poniéndose colorada de nuevo.

En ese momento el ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta les sorprendió.

-Sakura-channnn, ¿tienes algo de comida? Tengo hambreeee, 'ttebayo!

Sakura se congeló bajo el cuerpo de Kakashi.

-No me lo puedo creer –dijo Kakashi en un susurro casi interrumpido por la mano de Sakura que le cubre la boca.

-Cállate. Quítate de encima. Rápido. Coge tu ropa y métete en el baño.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí.

-Déjale, se irá.

-Es Naruto.

-¿Y?

-¿Acaso no conoces a Naruto?

De nuevo los golpes en la puerta.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Hola?

-Ya voy, Naruto. Dame un momento, me estaba duchando –gritó Sakura saliendo de debajo del cuerpo de Kakashi que se dejó caer a plomo contra el colchón.

-Vamos, date prisa –le pidió en un susurro, lanzándole sus pantalones y camiseta-. ¡Al baño!

Kakashi se levantó y se puso los pantalones mientras Sakura recuperaba su camiseta.

-¡Venga! –pidió Sakura.

-Ya voy, ya voy –respondió él demasiado alto.

-Chssttt.

-¿Sakura-chan estás bien? –se oyó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, Naruto. Un segundo.

Sakura empujó a Kakashi hasta el baño donde aprovechó para abrir un grifo y mojarse un poco el pelo.

-No hagas ruido. No tardaré mucho –dijo cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí.

Kakashi se quedó de pie en mitad del baño mirando a su alrededor antes de ponerse la camiseta y dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Adelante, Naruto –ofreció Sakura abriendo la puerta.

-Buenas noches Sakura-chan.

-Buenas noches, Naruto. ¿Todo bien? Pensé que ya estabas durmiendo.

-Sí. Pero me desperté y tenía bastante hambre. Me dijo Sai que Kakashi sensei trajo comida, pero no está en su habitación. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Ni idea.

Naruto hizo un mohín de tristeza.

-¿Te sobró algo de comida?

De un rápido vistazo Sakura miro las dos bolsas de comida que hay en el suelo de su habitación, y junto a ellas… el chaleco de jounin de Kakashi.

-Eh… sí. Tengo comida. Kakashi dejó aquí casi todo. De hecho, creo que está tu ración.

-¿Es el chaleco de Kakashi sensei? –dijo Naruto señalando la prenda.

-Sí.

-¿Crees qué guardará ahí su libro? –preguntó acercándose al chaleco y levantándolo en el aíre, sin darle la mínima importancia al hecho de que estuviera ahí.

-Pensé que no te gustaban esos libros.

-He crecido, Sakura-chan. Tengo otros intereses –comentó metiendo la mano en uno de los bolsillos.

-Ya veo. ¿Quieres cenar o no? –preguntó quitándole el chaleco de sus manos y entregándole un paquete de comida.

-Gracias Sakura-chan. Eres la mejor –respondió cogiendo la comida y sentándose en la cama.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿De qué?

-¿No pensarás cenar aquí?

-Quieres que cene sólo en mi habitación?

-Sí. Vamos lárgate –respondió tirando de él para que se levante.

-Sakura-chaaaaan, no quiero cenar sólo.

-Pues ve a buscar a Sai.

-Sai está dibujando y no quiere compañía.

-Yo tampoco.

-Tengo cosas que preguntarte.

-¿Cosas?

-Sí. Hay cosas de Hinata que no entiendo.

-Mañana Naruto, no soy tu consultorio romántico.

-No quiero cenar solo –repitió.

-Pues ve a buscar a Kakashi.

-Kakashi sensei no está en su cuarto. Quizás esté haciendo honor a su fama.

Un ruido proveniente del baño llamó la atención de Naruto que se puso alerta.

-Sakura, creo que hay alguien en tu baño.

-No es nada. Se habrá caído algo. Acabó de ducharme.

-No. Ha sonado como si alguien hubiera tropezado con algo.

-De verdad que no, Naruto. Puedes irte tranquilo –dijo empujándole hasta la puerta.

-¿Estás segura? No quieres que mire –se ofreció poniendo una mano en el pomo de la puerta del baño.

-De verdad que no. Muchas gracias –respondió dándole un manotazo a la mano que ya giraba el picaporte.

-Sakura-chan, te comportas extraña. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Estoy bien. Vete ya.

-Sakura-chan, no tendrás a un hombre en tu habitación, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida y poniéndose colorada-. No digas tonterías. Vete –repitió consiguiendo empujarle fuera de la habitación.

-¿Me ocultas algo?

-Naruto no alucines. Lárgate.

-Nunca me echas de esta forma de tu habitación. ¿Quién hay en tu baño?

-Nadie.

-No soy tonto.

-Buenas noches, Naruto.

Cerró de golpe y se apoyó contra la puerta dejando escapar un gran suspiro a la vez que se dejó caer hasta el suelo.

Kakashi abrió la puerta del baño, volvía a estar completamente vestido, y salió pasándose una mano por el pelo. Se agachó frente a ella. Sakura miró al fondo de la habitación.

-Te dejaste el chaleco.

-No pareció importarle mucho.

-¿Crees que sospechará algo?

-¿Naruto? –preguntó incrédulo.

-Llevas razón –concedió pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de éste.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí. ¿No tienes hambre? No cenaste.

-No tengo hambre. Además, le diste toda la comida a Naruto.

-No es cierto. Tu cena aún está ahí –dijo señalando el paquete de arroz que le había retirado de las manos.

-Prefiero está cena de aquí –anunció besándola y cogiéndola en brazos.

-Que pena. Yo ya he cenado, creo que me iré a la cama.

-Tranquila. Ya me sirvo yo.

Kakashi la dejó en la cama y se tumbó sobre ella a la vez que metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Sakura para levantarla poco a poco.

-Ni siquiera llevas ropa interior.

-¿Debo recordarte quién me la quitó?

-¿Crees que vendrá alguien más?

-No sé, Naruto no se ha quedado muy conforme.

El ninja se detuvo y se incorporó mirándola fijamente.

-Es cierto. Es un problema.

-Estaba bromeando.

-No. Piénsalo. Es Naruto, no se quedará tranquilo hasta que descubra qué sucede.

Sakura se levanta de un salto y sale de debajo del cuerpo de Kakashi para mirar por la ventana.

-Es un tercero, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que de algún modo suba hasta aquí –dice cerrando las cortinas y provocando que Kakashi rompa a reír.

-Está bien. Vuelve aquí –pide estirando las manos en su dirección.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

PD: He dedicado un ratito a cerrar este fic que tenía olvidado, precisamente porque no me convence demasiado, tengo la cabeza en otro que espero tener para cuando termine esta semana y, aunque lo digo a menudo -y no deja de ser cierto por ello-, tengo dos meses por delante de mucho trabajo. Pero volveré a escribir, prometido.


	63. Shock

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Shock**

 **:::::**

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta del apartamento de Kakashi dudó por un momento, sobre todo porque no entendía porqué era ella quien tenía que ir a echarle la bronca, luego golpeó suavemente la puerta.

Sabía que era demasiado suave, pero en realidad no quería que la escuchara y abriera la puerta. Podía regresar diciendo que había ido, había llamado a la puerta y nadie había respondido. No parecería raro que se hubiera ido un par de días fuera de Konoha. No es que fuera algo que hiciera a menudo, pero a veces pasaba.

Esperó un momento antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de la puerta. Pasó de largo las ventanas que daban al salón del apartamento y no sin cierta intriga se detuvo frente a la ventana de la habitación. No estaba allí, al menos no vio ninguna luz y no podía ver a nadie con la poca luz del día que entraba en la habitación.

Recorrió la habitación con la vista e interrumpió el escudriño del cuarto cuando vio sobre la cama una camiseta manchada de lo que parecía ser sangre.

No le había dicho que Kakashi hubiera vuelto herido de la misión. Ahora empezaba a preocuparse, se supone que Naruto le había mandado allí para recordarle que antes de que acabara el día debía entregar el informe, pero el cabeza de chorlito había olvidado decirle que Kakashi había regresado herido.

Golpeó el cristal de la ventana esperando, esta vez sí, ser escuchada.

Pero en verdad parecía no haber nadie en casa. Excepto…

Excepto por esa lucecilla que se colaba desde el pasillo hasta la habitación. Era muy débil, y quedaba disimulada por la poca luz natural que entraba a la habitación, pero se podía distinguir.

Comprobó que, como de costumbre, Kakashi había dejado la ventana de la habitación sin cerrar, era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado por todas esas veces que tuvo que mandar a uno de ellos a por algo que había olvidado. Por otra parte, era absurdo cerrar con llave en una aldea ninja: primero, eran ninjas, podrían entrar sin ser detectados; segundo, era el copy ninja, ¿quién se atrevería a robar en la casa del maldito copy ninja?

Empujó la ventana con suavidad y se deslizó dentro. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor esperando, quizás, que Kakashi saliera de algún rincón y le diera el susto de su vida. O uno de ellos. No sería el primero.

Pero no pasó.

-¿Kakashi? –susurró en una habitación con poca luz pero la suficiente como para sentirse ridícula por esperar que apareciera de la nada, aunque a decir verdad, la poca luz del exterior iba desapareciendo a pasos agigantados, se hacía de noche muy rápido en esta época del año.

Nadie respondió. Avanzó hasta la cama para coger la camiseta y confirmar que era sangre, pero no tenía ningún corte o marca de lucha. Sólo sangre. Quizás no era suya.

-¿Kakashi? ¿Estás aquí?

Sin respuesta de nuevo. Sin embargo, según se acercaba a la puerta cerrada bajo la que se colaba la luz podía escuchar el agua de un grifo que corría con bastante presión.

Estaba apunto de llamar a la puerta cuando escuchó un gruñido.

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó el shinobi al otro lado de la puerta.

Sin duda era la voz de Kakashi. Pensaba llamar a la puerta cuando le volvió a escuchar.

-Yo no… yo no quería esto –se lamentó Kakashi al otro lado de la puerta.

Miró a su alrededor intentando pensar qué debería hacer pero justo en ese momento el sonido de un cristal haciéndose añicos al otro lado de la puerta la hizo decirse por entrar sin llamar.

Kakashi retiró el puño del espejo roto y se giró al escuchar la puerta para dedicarle una mirada interrogante a una Sakura que se encontraba parada bajo el marco de la puerta y mirándole aterrada.

Ésta, por su parte, no había esperado ver a Kakashi con las manos ensangrentadas y grandes lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Y una vez que asimiló que el ex Hokage estaba llorando, hubiera esperado que esas lágrimas acabaran mojando una máscara perpetua, pero eso no pasó, ya que no la llevaba, vestía únicamente unos pantalones.

-Ka… Kakashi, ¿qué…?

El aludido se dejó caer de rodillas con la cabeza agachada y las manos extendidas hacia delante, temblorosas y ensangrentadas, sin pronunciar palabra y sin importarle el hecho de que, por primera vez en muchos años, alguien podía verle el rostro.

Sakura tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, luego se arrodilló frente a él y le tomó cuidadosamente por las muñecas. Para su sorpresa Kakashi no hizo ni dijo nada. Comprobó que no sólo se trataba de sus manos, todo él temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó con esperanza de que el ninja respondiera.

Miró sus manos, completamente cubiertas de sangre, no sólo por los cristales en sus nudillos, parecía que alguien las hubiera metido en agua hirviendo, la piel se había levantado en gran parte de las palmas.

-Kakashi, ¿qué has hecho?

Pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.

-Tenemos que ir al hospital –pidió levantándose y tirando de sus muñecas.

Pero el ninja no hizo por moverse.

-Kakashi tenemos que curarte las manos –insistió intentando que se levantara.

-No –respondió soltándose de su agarre con suavidad-. Por favor –añadió levantando la cabeza para mirarla suplicante.

Sakura le miró con tristeza y volvió a agacharse junto a él. Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Kakashi para secarle algunas lágrimas.

-Está bien. Tranquilo, no iremos a ninguna parte. Pero déjame que retire los cristales.

Kakashi estiró la mano que había roto el espejo hacia ella, todavía temblando. Sakura le tomó por la muñeca y cuidadosamente comenzó a quitarle los restos de espejo incrustados en los nudillos. Cuando terminó se levantó hasta el lavabo y abrió el agua comprobando la temperatura. Después volvió junto a Kakashi y le obligó a levantarse y meter las manos bajo el agua.

Debía escocer bastante con la piel en carne viva, pero éste no se quejó.

-Espérame aquí –pidió saliendo hacía la habitación donde cogió la manta sobre la cama antes de regresar al baño para ponérsela por encima a Kakashi, que seguía con las manos bajo el chorro de agua-. ¿Vas a contarme qué ha pasado? –preguntó de nuevo cuando vio que Kakashi parecía temblar un poco menos.

Pero de nuevo el shinobi se mantuvo en silencio. Sakura le obligó a girarse para abrazarle, Kakashi simplemente dejó caer sus brazos a los costados, pero ella apretó todavía más el abrazo en torno a él.

Poco a poco éste dejó de temblar y la rodeo también con sus brazos empapándola a la vez que dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la de Sakura.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó ésta al notar que dejaba de temblar.

-Gracias –susurró con la voz ronca.

-Necesito curarte –pidió soltándole para cerrar el grifo de agua-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No… no es nada. Siento haberte preocupado.

-¿Preocupado? Kakashi, tienes las manos destrozadas y estabas en shock. –El shinobi guardó silencio mientras ella cogía una toalla y envolvía sus manos con ella-. Está bien, si no quieres contármelo no hay problema. Pero tendré que contarle a Naruto lo que ha pasado.

-No es necesario que lo sepa Naruto.

Kakashi dejó escapar un gruñido al notar la presión de las manos de Sakura a través de la toalla.

-Sí lo es. Como Hokage necesita saber que uno de sus mejores hombres no está en condiciones de ir a ninguna misión.

-Estoy bien.

-No me lo parece –comentó quitando la toalla para ver, ahora sin sangre, las manos de Kakashi-. Mira cómo te has dejado las manos.

-Solo estaba-

-No hay motivo para hacer lo que has hecho –dijo sin dejarle terminar y volviendo a tomarle de las muñecas para hacerle girar las manos y ver sus palmas-. Me da igual si estás jodido, cabreado o simplemente molesto.

-No lo entiendes.

-Sí, lo entiendo. Estás mal, vale. Todos lo hemos estado en algún momento. Pensaba que eras más fuerte que esto -Kakashi la miró sorprendido por esa afirmación-. Deja que te las cure. Tendrás que llevarlas vendadas un par de días.

-No puede ser.

-Eso no lo decides tú.

-Tengo una misión. No puedo aparecer con las manos vendadas.

-Lo siento, pero ya te lo he dicho, no habrá misiones. Me da igual lo que cuentes, ¿quieres decir que te quemaste con agua hirviendo? Dilo, me da igual, pero las llevarás vendadas si no quieres que se infecten y sea algo mucho peor que dos días con las manos vendadas.

-No puedes decírselo a Naruto.

-Tú eliges, o te pides unos días o se lo digo a Naruto –pidió iluminando sus manos-. Y ahora dime, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Ya te lo he dicho, no ha sido nada.

-¿Cuál es tú idea? ¿Se supone que debo creer que ha sido un accidente? Te he oído gritar, te he visto temblar… te has destrozado las manos.

-No, no ha sido un accidente. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-¿Ha pasado antes?

-No.

-¿Cuántas veces?

Kakashi la miró desconcertado.

-No soy tonta. Estás cosas no pasan de un día para otro. Puede que nunca hayas llegado a dejarte así las manos, o sí, vete a saber, has desaparecido por días en más de una ocasión. Kakashi, me preocupas. -El anterior Hokage siguió mirándola en silencio-. ¿Ha pasado algo en la misión de la que regresaste ayer?

-No.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que provoca que acabes así? –preguntó con dureza pero a la vez con nervios, mientras levantaba por las muñecas las manos heridas a la altura de los ojos de él, obligándole a mirarlas y ser consciente de lo sucedido.

-Tengo vendas en la habitación –fue la respuesta de Kakashi que se soltó de su agarre con un tirón, dejando caer la manta al suelo.

Sakura le siguió por el pasillo sin quitar la vista de la espalda desnuda y llena de cicatrices de Kakashi, siempre había pensado que todas ellas habían sido hechas en peleas, ahora se preguntaba si alguna de ellas no habrían sido producto de algún otro shock sufrido con anterioridad.

-Sabes que tendrás que contármelo. No pienso irme de aquí hasta que considere que estás bien –dijo a la espalda de Kakashi.

-Entonces puedes dormir en el sofá –respondió sin girarse.

Sakura le miró intentado adivinar si lo decía en serio. Estiró la mano para cogerle del hombro y obligarle a girarse.

-¡Ya vale! ¿Qué cojones te pasa? –preguntó cabreada.

Nunca hubiera imaginado gritarle así a Kakashi. Nunca le había levantado la voz, ni cuando era una niña y él la sacaba de quicio a propósito con todas sus tomaduras de pelo. Kakashi no sólo la inspiraba un gran respeto y admiración, también le imbuía de un cierto temor el pensar en enfrentarse a él fuera de un combate de entrenamiento.

Kakashi entornó los ojos sorprendido por ese arranque de ira. Pero en seguida pudo ver cómo Sakura empezó a temblar levemente y evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

-No tienes que preocuparte de nada –respondió volviendo a girarse.

-¡Claro que tengo que preocuparme! ¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa? –preguntó con cierta nota de inseguridad en la voz-. ¿Pensabas matarte? ¿Te has dado cuenta siquiera de que no llevas puesta la maldita máscara?

Kakashi volvió a girarse para verla, era curioso como, a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba, incluso asustada, seguía gritándole cabreada.

-Claro que lo sé –respondió intentando parecer tranquilo.

-¿Y te da igual?

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya me has visto, ¿no? No esperaba visita si te digo la verdad. –Kakashi intentó parecer tranquilo, algo que no lo era fácil viéndola temblar por miedo a él-. Por no mencionar que la gente suele llamar antes de entrar a un cuarto de baño que está ocupado -añadió intentando ser gracioso.

-¿De verdad te lo estás tomando a broma? No puedo creérmelo.

-Ya te lo he dicho varias veces, estoy bien –insistió poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura y revolviéndole el pelo como hacía cuando era pequeña.

-¡No estás bien! –gritó agarrando con fuerza su mano para obligarle a retirarla de su cabeza y provocando que Kakashi dejara escapar un gruñido por el dolor-. Si estuvieras bien…

-Déjalo –pidió con seriedad-. Puedes vendarme las manos si quieres, pero no necesito charlas de ayuda ni nada por el estilo.

-No pensaba que fueras tan estúpido –susurró Sakura bajando la mirada.

-Gracias –respondió irónico volviendo a avanzar por el pasillo hasta la habitación.

Una vez allí abrió el armario y sacó una caja en la que guardaba algunas vendas.

Sakura le obligó a sentarse en la cama y tomó un par de vendas con las que comenzó a cubrirle una de las manos.

-Además de dolerte, y no me digas que no duele, porque eso duele, ¿te pica? –preguntó intentando calmar los nervios que tenía tras el enfrentamiento en el pasillo.

Kakashi sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces… -Sakura tragó saliva antes de volver al ataque-, ¿no vas a contarme qué pasó?

-¿Qué te ha hecho venir hasta aquí? –preguntó Kakashi con curiosidad, ignorando la pregunta de Sakura y omitiendo el hecho de que a ésta le temblaran las manos.

-¿Cómo puedes pasar del estado en el que estabas antes a éste con tanta rapidez?

-¿Necesitabas algo? –preguntó de nuevo.

-Estabas en shock y ahora actúas como si no hubiera pasado nada. Debe ser algo más habitual de lo que pensé.

-¿Te manda Naruto a por el informe?

Sakura dejó de vendarle para mirarle a la cara.

-Sí.

-Se preocupa demasiado. Luego se lo llevaré, se lo dije –respondió sonriendo y mostrando una perfecta dentadura.

Sakura soltó la venda, que se desenrolló hasta tocar el suelo y rodó por el piso hasta quedar completamente extendida, y llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla de Kakashi.

-Tienes un poco de barba –comentó dejando que un dedo dibujara la línea de la mandíbula.

-Sí. Supongo que tengo que afeitarme –contestó Kakashi cerrando los ojos.

Cómo si de pronto fuese consciente de lo que había hecho, retiró la mano rápidamente y se giró para coger la venda.

-Gomen –se disculpó de espaldas a él.

Kakashi volvió a sonreír.

-No te preocupes.

-No era mi intención irrumpir en tu casa. Aunque reconozco que me alegró.

-¿Te alegras? –preguntó perplejo.

-Sí. Ahora sé que te pasa algo y que necesitas ayuda –comentó continuando con el vendaje-. Por no hablar de que por fin he visto tu cara. Sólo me ha costado… ¿treinta y un años?

-No me conocías antes de los doce.

-Bueno, pues diecinueve años –concedió soltando la mano ya vendada y cogiendo la otra-. ¿Qué hay para cenar?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ya te lo he dicho, no me iré hasta que me cuentes qué te pasa. Aunque te cabrees conmigo, aunque me grites o…

-¿O qué? –la cortó- ¿De qué me crees capaz? No voy a hacerte daño. Puedes dejar de temblar.

-No estoy temblando.

La mano ya vendada de Kakashi subió hasta cubrir una de las manos de Sakura para intentar que dejara de temblar.

-No sé de qué tienes miedo, nunca te haría daño.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-No tengo miedo por mí –comentó con una mirada triste.

Kakashi soltó la mano de Sakura para que terminara de vendarle.

-No volveré a hacerlo.

-No veo porqué debo creerte. Sé cómo son estás cosas.

-¿Y cómo son? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tienen algo detrás. Eres una persona aparentemente fuerte Kakashi, pero debes tener algo dentro…

-Te preocupas de más.

Sakura terminó de vendarle en silencio. Guardó la venda restante en la caja y la llevó hasta el armario. Kakashi aprovechó el momento para levantarse y buscar una camiseta en la cómoda.

Cuando Sakura se giró para mirarle, ya cubierto de nuevo con la máscara, no vio rastro en él de haber sufrido un shock, no había nada, más allá de las vendas en sus manos, que diera muestra de que algo hubiera pasado.

Se acercó hasta él y llevó ambas manos hasta la cara de Kakashi obligándole a mirarla a los ojos.

-Se ve en tus ojos –susurró con preocupación.

-¿El qué? –preguntó él tragando saliva.

-El sufrimiento. Puede que cubras tu rostro y no digas nada, pero tus ojos hablan por ti. Siempre sonríes, pero en tus ojos puede verse el dolor.

Las manos de Sakura parecían querer memorizar el rostro de Kakashi, ahora que lo había cubierto de nuevo tenía la sensación de que pasarían muchos años antes de volver a verlo.

-¿Por qué cubres tu rostro? No hay nada que ocultar.

-¿Por qué todo debería ser sobre ocultar algo?

-Dijo el hombre del que menos sé a pesar de ser una de las personas con la que más tiempo he compartido en toda mi vida.

-Touché –respondió divertido.

-Deja de tomártelo a broma. Hablaba en serio cuando he dicho que no me iré de aquí si no me cuentas qué pasa.

El ninja levantó las manos hasta sus ojos para mirarse las vendas. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de mirarla a los ojos, parecía que fuera a hablar cuando de pronto cayó hacía delante desmayado.

-¡Kakashi! -Sakura frenó una posible caída y le llevó hasta la cama, donde le tumbo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Kakashi se cubrió la cara con las manos un momento y sacudió la cabeza intentando espabilarse.

-Gracias. No sé qué me ha pasado –confesó tumbado de espaldas en la cama.

-¿Por qué frotas tus manos hasta dejarlas así? –insistió Sakura sentándose a su lado y esperando de nuevo que él evitara su respuesta.

Kakashi la miró desde su posición evaluando opciones. Luego decidió ser sincero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejando a un lado falsas excusas o respuestas absurdas.

-Tienen sangre. Tienen la sangre de todos ellos.

-¿De quién? –preguntó Sakura sin entenderle.

-Está bien. Si es lo que quieres te lo contaré. -Se incorporó en la cama para sentarse a su lado-. Tengo cuarenta y seis años.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y qué he conseguido?

-¿Qué has conseguido? Eres uno de los mejores ninjas de todo el país, has sido Hokage.

-Los títulos no son importantes.

-¿Entonces quieres que empiece por lo que has hecho por la aldea o por cada uno de nosotros?

-No compensa.

-¿Con qué?

Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro y se dejó caer de nuevo de espaldas, mirando al techo.

-Con todo. No compensa con todo lo que he hecho.

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Sakura tumbándose a su lado.

-Obito, Rin, el cuarto, ellos son sólo un ejemplo –respondió abriendo los ojos para verla pegada a él.

-¿Esa es la sangre que limpias de tus manos?

-Supongo.

-No puedes culparte de sus muertes.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Sakura pasó una de sus manos por el pelo de Kakashi provocando que éste cerrara de nuevo los ojos por un momento.

-¿Por qué hacerlo? –preguntó Sakura mientras apartaba algunos mechones que habían caído sobre la cara de Kakashi.

-Porque murieron por mi culpa.

-No es cierto. Que estuvieras allí no significa que fuera tu culpa.

-Atravesé el pecho de Rin con un chidori, ¿cómo puede eso no ser mi culpa?

Sakura necesitó tragar saliva antes de responder.

-Tengo entendido que fue que ella se metió en medio.

-Eso da igual. ¿Sabes lo que es sentir la sangre de los que quieres en tus manos? –preguntó cerrando una de sus manos en un puño.

Sakura se miró las manos llenas de sangre de Kakashi, luego se las mostró y tomó la mano que el ninja apretaba en un puño para obligarle a abrirla.

-Kakashi, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿De verdad llevas todo este tiempo…

-…quitándome su sangre de las manos? –completó por ella-. Sí. Supongo que sí.

-Imaginaba que no podías haber llegado a esto sin más. ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

-¿Contártelo? ¿Cómo podría contártelo? ¿Cómo puedes no culparme de lo que le pasó a Sasuke? –preguntó poniéndose en pie y avanzando un par de pasos dándole la espalda para evitar mirar su cara.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Ni siquiera estabas allí cuando murió –respondió incorporándose en la cama.

-Yo le dejé ir.

-¿Te refieres a cuando era un niño? -Sakura se puso en pie y avanzó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su espalda-. Era imposible detener a Sasuke, se habría ido en cualquier momento. Sasuke tenía que hacerlo, tenía que irse a buscar respuestas. Del mismo modo que tú te culpas de todo esto, era imposible impedir que Sasuke se fuera.

Kakashi se giró para quedar frente a Sakura y tomarla por las muñecas para mirar su propia sangre.

-Lo siento, será mejor que vayas a lavarte –comentó sin soltarle las muñecas.

-Esto no importa ahora.

-Por cómo me miras diría que piensas que estoy loco –dijo intentando sonreír.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Me preocupa que de verdad pienses lo que has dicho. Que de verdad creas que eres culpable de algo. ¿No cuenta nada todo lo que has hecho?

-¿Qué he hecho?

-A mi me has salvado cientos de veces.

-También te he puesto en peligro otras cientos.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sí lo es –aseguró él.

-No pienso discutir contigo por esto. Sigo aquí, ¿no?

-Eso no significa nada.

-¿No significo nada?

-No he dicho eso –respondió contrariado.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué soy para ti?

Kakashi la miró confundido, soltó sus muñecas y se pasó una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo.

-¿En qué sentido?

-¿Soy una amiga? ¿Confías en mí?

-Me has visto la cara, tendría que matarte si no confiara en ti –respondió con humor, intentando huir de la seriedad de la conversación.

-Habló en serio.

-Y yo.

-¡Kakashi! –exclamó poniendo un claro tono de regaño.

-Confío en ti –respondió volviendo a la inusual seriedad que había en su conversación.

-No hagas nada –pidió subiendo sus manos para bajarle de nuevo la máscara.

Kakashi no la detuvo, pero se tensó y respiró profundamente.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

-Ya lo hiciste –comentó con seriedad.

-Voy a abrazarte igual, pero me gustaría que dijeras que puedo.

Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco por un momento antes de afirmar con la cabeza. Sakura le abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su cara en la camiseta de él.

-Si te pasara algo a mí me costaría mucho seguir adelante –susurró Sakura-. Eres una de las pocas persona importantes en mi vida que sigue ahí, que siempre ha estado ahí.

El ex Hokage se quedó congelado bajo el abrazo de su ex alumna, sin reaccionar.

-Puedes abrazarme tú también –comentó Sakura sonriendo contra su pecho.

Kakashi rodeó enseguida a Sakura a la altura de los hombros.

-A veces un abrazo es lo único que alguien necesita para darse cuenta de todo lo bueno que le rodea –comentó Sakura sin soltarle.

-¿Tiene propiedades curativas? –preguntó con humor.

-Depende. Puedes llamarlo así si quieres entender que hay gente que te quiere y que necesita que estés aquí.

-No pensaba irme a ningún sitio –comentó en un susurro dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en el hombro de Sakura.

-Eso lo sé. Pero tampoco quiero verte así. Kakashi has hecho mucho por todos nosotros, no puedes culparte porque algunas cosas salieran mal.

Sakura apretó más su abrazo en torno a Kakashi.

-Si sigues apretando así voy a necesitar ir al médico.

-Eres idiota –le regañó soltándole y dándole un suave puñetazo en el pecho-. Prométeme una cosa.

-¿El qué? –preguntó dejando caer su abrazo hasta la cintura de Sakura.

-Cuándo notes que estás mal, me avisas, no te vuelvas a encerrar en el baño para pelearte con espejos –pidió mirando hacía arriba para verle la cara.

Kakashi suspiró profundamente.

-No creo que pueda prometerte eso.

-Entonces no podré dejarte sólo nunca.

-No suena tan mal –confesó soltándola.

-Kakashi, hablo en serio. Nunca te habría imaginado así.

-Siento que hayas tenido que verlo, pero de verdad, puedes estar tranquila. Ya lo has visto, no es nada, sólo es… es un momento. Estaré bien. No es la primera vez, y nunca lo habías notado –comentó sin darle más importancia.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿He dicho algo malo? –preguntó Kakashi confuso.

-No –respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué pasa? –volvió a preguntar preocupado al ver que Sakura había bajado la mirada y se había llevado una mano a la cara limpiándose algunas lágrimas-. No sé qué he dicho, pero no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

-Llevas así toda la vida, y yo no me había dado cuenta. Soy la peor amiga del mundo.

-Vamos, no digas tonterías. Tú lo has dicho antes, no soy una persona fácil. No suelo dejarme conocer. Era imposible que te hubieras dado cuenta.

-No. Yo… joder. Kakashi –se quejó golpeándole de nuevo en el pecho.

-Espera, ¿ahora por qué me pegas? –preguntó sin entender nada de nada.

-Es tu culpa. Eres un idiota y no confías en mí.

-Sí que confío en ti. Te lo he contado, ¿no?

-Porque lo he descubierto.

-Te he dejado bajarme la máscara hace un momento.

-Ya te da igual, ya te he visto.

-Tsunade me vio cuando era un crio, ¿crees que puede bajarme la máscara cuando le apetezca?

-Es distinto.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el contexto. Seguro que lo vuelvo a intentar y no me dejas bajártela.

-Pero si aún no me la he subido.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir.

-No, en verdad no.

-Eres idiota. Ya está. ¡Te juro que como vuelvas a hacer algo así… –gritó tomándole por las muñecas para levantar las manos vendadas de nuevo hasta la altura de sus ojos-, ¡será la última vez que lo hagas!

-¿Vas a matarme?

-No. Pero te cortaré las manos.

Kakashi se soltó y llevó ambas manos al pelo de Sakura para revolverlo.

-Está bien. Me gustaría conservarlas. Hay muchas cosas que hacer con las manos.

-Desde luego, hay muchas cosas mejor que hacer con ellas que destrozarlas, eh –comentó con retintín.

-Touché –exclamó sonriendo y cogiendo un mechón de pelo rosado entre sus dedos-. Gracias.

-No me des las gracias, no hasta que te recuperes.

-Es sólo cuestión de un par de días.

-No hablo de las manos.

-Imaginaba.

Sakura se vio envuelta de nuevo por los brazos de Kakashi que hundió su nariz en el pelo de ella.

-Hueles bien –dijo sin pensarlo mucho y provocando que ella se pusiera completamente colorada-. Perdona, no sé que he dicho, olvídalo, se me ha ido la cabeza –afirmó separándose de ella avergonzado.

Sakura levantó la vista sonriendo tímidamente y le cogió de los hombros obligándole a agacharse, momento que aprovechó para besarle suavemente sobre los labios. Sin dudar ni un segundo, Kakashi la rodeo de nuevo con sus brazos y la levantó en el aire para poder besarla cómodamente.

De un beso suave pasaron a uno más intenso durante el cual Kakashi se movió hasta la cama para sentarse con ella encima. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El ninja abandonó su boca para dejar un recorrido de besos en el cuello de Sakura que dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Esto hizo que Kakashi olvidara por completo la poca cordura que le quedaba. Se giró en la cama sobre ella y bajó por su cuello hasta la clavícula antes de detenerse y mirarla fijamente.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

Sakura sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

-No es porque te dé pena, ni nada de eso, ¿verdad? –preguntó inseguro.

-No seas ridículo por favor. Llevo esperando esto mucho tiempo –respondió Sakura dejando escapar una risilla nerviosa mientras acariciaba el estomago del ninja por encima de la camiseta.

Kakashi sonrió antes de quitarse la camiseta y volver a besarla.

Sakura se recostó sobre su pecho y dejó que sus dedos recorrieran las cicatrices que el ninja tenía sobre el estomago. Éste la rodeó con uno de sus brazos para acariciar su cuello.

-Kakashi…

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó notando la inseguridad de Sakura.

-Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de que lo estabas pasando mal. De haberlo sabido habría hecho algo hace mucho tiempo. No habría permitido que acabaras así –comentó acariciando sobre la venda de una de sus manos.

Se incorporó en la cama obligándola a hacer lo mismo para poder mirarla a la cara.

-No es tu culpa. Creí que ya lo había dejado claro.

-Lo sé. Pero… yo… pensé que te conocía.

-Me conoces. Eres, posiblemente, la persona que más me conoce.

-No sé gran cosa de ti.

-Sabes cómo soy.

-No. Nunca hubiera imaginado que estabas tan mal.

-Por favor, olvídalo. Te prometo que nunca más haré algo así.

-No es tan fácil. Uno no deja de sentirse así sin más.

-Lo es si hay algo o alguien por quien hacerlo –comentó tomándola del cuello para besarla suavemente sobre los labios-. Te lo prometo. Nunca más. Lo has dicho antes, a veces un abrazo es suficiente para que uno se de cuenta de que hay gente que merece la pena.

-No dije eso.

-Yo entendí eso –la corrigió sonriendo. Ella le miró con desconfianza-. Puedes confiar en mí.

Sakura volvió a recostarse en el colchón, junto a él.

-Kakashi…

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó, esta vez riendo.

-Naruto quiere el informe para hoy.

Kakashi rompió a reír a grandes carcajadas y Sakura, por primera vez, pudo verle reír con naturalidad, sin una máscara de por medio.

-Qué te parece si se lo llevas tú, le informas de que estaré un par de días de baja y mientras preparo algo de cena.

-Pensé que no aceptarías la baja.

-Tú lo has dicho, esto no es cuestión de un par de días. Necesito ayuda.

-¿Irás al médico?

-No. Te tengo a ti, ¿verdad?

-No soy ese tipo de médico.

-¿Ahora retiras la ayuda que me has ofrecido? –preguntó haciéndose el dolido.

-No. Claro que no. ¿Dónde está el informe?

-En el salón. Ven. Te lo daré.

-Está bien.

Kakashi se levantó de un salto y se puso los pantalones que Sakura había lanzado a la puerta del cuarto, ella, a su vez, recogió su ropa para ponérsela mientras avanzaba por el pasillo detrás de él. Cuando Kakashi llegó a la altura de la mesa se paró en seco provocando que Sakura se golpeara contra su espalda por ir pendiente de ponerse la camiseta en vez de por dónde avanzaba.

-Aquí. Ten –extendió el informe hacia Sakura.

-Está bien. No tardaré mucho. No hagas ninguna tontería –pidió cogiendo el pergamino de sus manos.

-Sólo una –afirmó tomándola por el cuello y besándola de imprevisto-. Te gustan los onigiris, ¿verdad? –preguntó tras ese fugaz beso. Sakura no respondió, le miró avergonzada como si fuera su primer beso-. Si no te das prisa Naruto se cabreará conmigo.

-Yo… ¿Qué… -no era capaz de terminar la frase.

-¿De pollo? –preguntó como si nada avanzando hasta la entrada de su apartamento y abriéndole la puerta-. Vas a volver, ¿verdad?

-Si –susurró ésta totalmente colorada caminando hacía la puerta sin quitarle la mirada de encima-. No hagas ninguna otra tontería hasta que vuelva.

-Te esperaré para hacer alguna otra tontería del estilo –respondió sonriendo manteniendo la puerta abierta.

 **:::::**

 **:::**


	64. Invierno

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Invierno**

 **:::::**

-Ábreme –nadie responde-. Se que estas ahí –Kakashi da unos segundos esperando que realmente ella respondiera-. Sakura, por favor, deja que me explique -ruega en un susurro dejando que su frente golpee sobre la puerta del apartamento de su ex alumna.

Pero en realidad no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a explicarse.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso?  
¿Cómo había empezado todo?

Recordaba que era invierno. Un invierno lluvioso y oscuro.  
Un invierno de días casi tan oscuros como las noches.

En realidad era imposible que lo recordará. Pero él sabía que ese día el cielo lloró como no había llorado en años.

Grandes lágrimas caían con fuerza de las nubes.

Y él, como todos los niños, nació llorando.

Pero él no lloraba para demostrar que estaba vivo.

Él lloraba porque todos a su alrededor lloraban. Y para alguien que es nuevo en esto de vivir y respirar le pareció que llorar y estar triste debía ser lo normal.

Eso fue lo primero que vio, y eso fue cada día de su primer mes de vida.

Y así fueron muchos días después de su primer mes de vida. Y así seguirían siendo más días de los que un pequeño bebé que ya empezaba a gatear debería experimentar.

Pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que comprendiera que la vida no era todo días lluviosos y grises.

Sería durante un verano, el primer verano que recordaba sin lluvia. El primer verano en que su padre le miró y sonrió sin ese deje de tristeza detrás.

Obviamente ya era muy tarde para que ese pequeño no pensará que la vida era días grises y lluvioso en los que a veces se abrían la nubes para dejar brillar el sol. Para comprender que todo había sido así porque su madre había muerto durante el parto.

Pero ese recuerdo estaba ahí. Una primera sonrisa.

Su padre le miró, y sonrió. No hubo palabras.

Por eso para él un buen día, un día con sol y sin lluvias, debía ser un día silencioso.

Por eso, para él, las cosas se podían decir sin palabras.

Después de ese día, volvieron las lluvias. Las nubes. El invierno.

Sería injusto decir que sólo eran lluvias y días fríos.

Hay algo bueno en los días fríos y lluviosos. Esos días la gente busca cobijo. Busca alguien a quien abrazarse para sentir calor. Para no sentirse solos.

Esos días lluviosos él nunca los pasó solo.

Estaba su padre. Desde aquél primer día que lo abrazó con grandes lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo con un grito de dolor por la muerte de su mujer.

Desde aquel día los brazos de su padre siempre le reconfortaron.

A diferencia de aquellas lágrimas, las suyas nunca corrían por su cara porque siempre terminaban en la camiseta de su padre.

Es por eso que un día, cuando estuvo solo, sin él para abrazarse, notó las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. El frío recorrió su cara y un sabor salado se coló por la comisura de sus labios.

Era un sabor amargo. Un sabor que odiaba y que juró nunca más probar.

Pero como niño fue incapaz de frenar esas lágrimas. Y decidió que al menos no quería notar lo amargo de la tristeza. Por eso llevaba una máscara. Para frenar las lágrimas.

Nunca agradeció más esa máscara que cuando su padre le abandonó.

Ese invierno, con sus lluvias y días negros, duró más de un año.

Y la máscara que estaba para impedir que el sabor amargo de las lágrimas llegará a su boca se convirtió en un muro.

Un muro que siguió años después aunque aprendiera a dejar de llorar.

Ese muro ya estaba levantado.

Es cierto que hubo veces que hasta él mismo se daba cuenta de todo lo que se perdía por ese muro. Pero temía que si lo derribaba, que si dejaba ver detrás de él, las lágrimas volverían y podría saborear el amargor.

Ese amargor de días lluviosos que ya había olvidado.

Hacia tanto que no lloraba que no recordaba como era eso.

No es que no sintiera dolor, tristeza o cualquier sentimiento que llevará a las lágrimas y por supuesto que hubo momentos por los que estar destrozado, simplemente las lágrimas no llegaban.

Podía estar destrozado por dentro, como cuando murió Asuma, pero las lágrimas no llegaban.

El cielo podría llorar por él. Él no lo haría. Y no porque no quisiera.

Quizás, simplemente, había agotado sus lágrimas en esos primeros años.

Quizás, instintivamente, había asociado el no llorar a los días de verano en que todo iba bien y su padre sonreía sin decir nada.

Quizás por eso era poco hablador y prefería encerrarse en sus libros.

Quizás era mejor no haberse relacionado con nadie. Y menos con esa gente para la cual el verano es la estación que ocupa la mayor parte del año.

No como su invierno.

Quizás debería, simplemente, haberse mantenido en ese invierno.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

PD: Buenas. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Dije que volvería, pero me tomó un poco más de lo esperado.

Aún tengo bastante jaleo planeando unos meses fuera de España por la tesis, pero intentaré estar más activa.

De momento tengo esto, que es una historia en cuatro caps. Intentaré subir los tres que quedan a lo largo de esta semana que entra. No más tarde, ¡promesa!


	65. Otoño

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Otoño**

 **:::::**

 _Un par de días antes._

-He terminado. ¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunta Sakura dejando una pila de papeles sobre la mesa del Hokage.

-No. Puedes irte –responde Kakashi estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza intentando desentumecerse un poco.

-¿Seguro? No tengo nada que hacer. Puedo quedarme a echarte una mano.

-No es necesario. Llevas todo el día aquí ayudándome. Te lo agradezco, pero debes estar cansada.

-¿Te quedarás toda la noche de nuevo?

-Espero que no. En cuanto termine con esto me iré –explica señalando dos grandes torres de papeleo.

-Eso es mucho. Déjame ayudarte.

-Mañana tienes turno en el hospital, vete a dormir.

-Mañana tendrás mucho más papeleo. No terminarás nunca si no dejas que te ayuden.

Sakura sonríe y coge una nueva pila de papeles.

-Yo revisaré estos. Tú encargarte de esos –pide sentándose en la silla junto al Hokage.

-Arigato –agradece sonriendo a través de la mirada mientras toma un nuevo papel.

…

Sakura se levanta y abre una ventana para dejar entrar algo de aíre, se queda mirando a la calle, ahora sólo iluminada por algunos farolillos.

-Se hace tarde, deberíamos irnos. Mañana le pediré ayuda a Shikamaru –comenta levantándose y acercándose a ella.

-No tengo sueño. Podemos terminar.

-¿Y hambre?

Sakura se gira para verle intentando adivinar sus intenciones.

-Me muero de hambre. Podemos pedir algo.

-A estas horas todos los sitios estarán cerrados. Te invito a cenar por haberme ayudado –ofrece Kakashi mirando también hacia la calle.

-¿Dónde?

-En mi casa.

-¿Cocinarás tú? –pregunta Sakura incrédula.

-Oye, no sería la primera vez que cocino para ti –exclama dolido-. En más de una misión, cuando erais unos críos, me ha tocado preparar la comida.

-Sí… arroz hervido y huevo cocido no creo que pueda considerarse preparar comida –comenta riendo y dándole un pequeño empujón con el codo.

-Si no quieres puedes irte a casa y cocinar tú misma.

-No he dicho que no quiera. Acepto la invitación.

-¿Segura? ¿No temes que te envenene?

-Naaa. Sigues vivo después de todos estos años tú solo. Algo bien debes estar haciendo.

Kakashi la mira sin saber si sentirse halagado o herido. Decide no pensarlo mucho, abre la puerta del despacho y la deja salir antes de cerrar tras de sí.

Ya en la calle Sakura nota el frio, se abraza a si misma y observa la oscuridad de la noche a su alrededor. Es bastante tarde y las calles están muy solitarias, la mayoría de la gente ya duerme. Por lo que hablan poco, y lo poco que hablan es en susurros. No quieren molestar a nadie.

-Sé que estás hasta arriba de trabajo, pero… ¿cómo se siente ser Hokage?

-¿Debería sentir algo diferente?

-Supongo. Eres el gran jefe de esta aldea.

-Jefe no es una palabra que me guste.

-Todos confían en ti y dependen de tus decisiones.

-No ha cambiado nada. Excepto que ahora en vez de ir a misiones, mando a la gente de misiones. Me gustaba más antes.

-Entonces, ¿no eres feliz?

-No es eso. No sé. Antes era todo más sencillo.

-¿Desde cuando algo de lo que te rodea es sencillo?

Kakashi se detiene y la mira fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No sé, siempre has sido misterioso y complicado –responde Sakura deteniéndose también.

-¿Complicado?

-Es difícil conocerte.

-No lo es.

-Sí. Lo es. Pero no importa. Ya son muchos años Kakashi. Sabemos que eres así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Pues algo cerrado para tus cosas. Nunca dejas a los demás que sepan nada de ti.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Kakashi… ni siquiera sé cuando es tu cumpleaños.

-Podrías haberlo mirado cuando hubieras querido entre las fichas que hay en la oficina Hokage.

-No. Nunca rebuscaría información tuya sin tu permiso.

-No hace tanto que me espiabais para intentar verme la cara.

Sakura rompe a reír en mitad de la calle.

-¿Qué no hace tanto? Hace más de una década. Éramos unos críos. Antes sólo te tenía miedo. Ahora te respeto.

-¿Respeto?

-Sí. Ya no eres mi profesor, ese que nos miraba mal para aterrorizarnos.

-¿He perdido ese poder? –pregunta retomando el paso.

-Me temo que sí –responde Sakura siguiéndole.

-Una lastima.

-Es mejor. Ahora sabes que si hacemos algo, es porque nos apetece.

-Aja.

-Kakashi… aunque lo pones difícil te has hecho querer.

-Esto va a peor –comenta con falsa indignación.

-No te hagas el duro.

-Creo que mi imagen se está arruinando. Mejor démonos prisa.

Sakura vuelve a reírse mientras le da un par de golpecitos en el hombro.

-Tranquilo, nadie se atrevería a meterse contigo. Ahora eres el Hokage. Eso también infunde respeto y cierto temor.

-Me gustaba cuando era yo quien infundía miedo, no mi cargo.

-Ensaya un poco esa nueva mirada tuya. Lo conseguirás.

-No, es imposible. Sin el sharingan ha perdido poder –comenta en broma.

-Que va. Cuando miras con esos ojos oscuros medio entornados y con odio transmites mucho. Acojonarías a cualquiera.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí.

Kakashi se detiene y se gira para mirar a Sakura con esa mirada de la que hablan.

Sakura sonríe.

-No te veo "acojonada", como has dicho.

-Conmigo no funciona. Sé que no me harás nada.

-Entonces no sirve de nada. Estoy perdido.

-Será.

Los dos caminan, uno junto al otro hasta la casa de Kakashi.

-Adelante –indica abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar primero.

-Gracias.

Sakura se detiene en el salón para dejar pasar a Kakashi al que sigue hasta la cocina.

-¿Qué me harás de cenar?

-Había pensado en ramen.

-¿Ahora eres Naruto?

-¿No te gusta?

-No lo sé. Nunca probé tu ramen.

-Me sale bien.

-Genial entonces. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-No sé. ¿Eres buena en la cocina?

-Apenas llevo un año viviendo sola y entre el trabajo en el hospital y todos los marrones que cierto Hokage me impone, no he tenido mucho tiempo para cocinar.

Kakashi deja escapar una carcajada.

-Será mejor que vayas al salón. No tardaré mucho.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Puedo apañármelas solo. Ve a sentarte.

-Está bien.

De vuelta en el salón Sakura recorre con la vista las pocas pertenencias de Kakashi.

No había mucho que ver.

-A parte de tus libros, no tienes muchas cosas –grita desde el salón para que él la oiga.

-No soy un tipo materialista –responde desde la cocina.

Sakura toma uno de los libros y se sienta en el sofá mientras comienza a ojearlo.

Al rato Kakashi aparece en el salón con un par de cuencos.

-¿Cenamos? –pregunta dejándolos sobre una mesita baja.

-Claro, ¿de qué es? –pregunta sin dejar el libro.

-De todo un poco. He ido cogiendo restos del frigorífico. Lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Ya veo. Seguro que está riquísimo –comenta con ironía.

Sakura se sienta en la mesa sin soltar el libro mientras Kakashi la mira fijamente.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunta ante la mirada de él.

-¿No vas a soltar el libro?

-Estoy leyéndolo. Siempre has querido que lo lea, ¿no?

-Te agradecería que no lo hicieras mientras comes.

-No voy a mancharlo.

-Es una edición especial.

-Mmmmm. ¿Qué pasaría si accidentalmente cayera un poco de sopa sobre él?

-Tendría que matarte –comenta poniendo de nuevo la cara de terror de la que antes habían hablado.

-Ya sabes que eso no funciona conmigo. Se puede volver a comprar.

Kakashi se pone en pie, Sakura le imita levantando el libro por encima de su cabeza.

-Es difícil de conseguir –explica acercándose a ella y estirando su brazo también por encima de la cabeza de Sakura.

-¿Cómo de difícil? –vuelve a preguntar poniéndose de puntillas y echando el brazo hacia atrás para impedir que Kakashi alcance el libro.

-Muy difícil.

-Seguro que soy capaz de encontrar otro igual.

-Es imposible –Kakashi está apunto de coger el libro, pero Sakura consigue escaparse agachándose y pasando a su espalda.

-Esa es una afirmación muy rotunda, ¿qué lo convierte en imposible de encontrar? –pregunta ojeando rápidamente sus páginas mientras camina hacia atrás alejándose de Kakashi.

-La firma de Jiraiya –comenta acorralándola contra la pared mientras ella esconde el libro a su espalda. Él se pega más a Sakura y pasa una de sus manos por la espalda de ella.

-¿Tiene la firma de Jiraiya? –pregunta seria volviendo a pasar el libro por encima de sus cabezas para que Kakashi no pueda cogerlo.

-No. En verdad no.

En ese momento Kakashi lleva una de sus manos a la cadera de ella para pegarla contra la pared completamente.

-¿Entonces por qué es tan especial? –pregunta Sakura sin darle importancia a la mano sobre su cadera.

-Me lo regalo Jiraiya, y eso si es verdad.

-Mmmm, es un buen motivo. Está bien, te concedo su exclusividad. Te lo devuelvo –anuncia bajando su mano hasta la altura de sus cabezas.

Kakashi estira una mano hasta el libro, pero en vez de coger el libro se baja la máscara y la besa.

Sakura cierra los ojos y deja escapar un gemido por la sorpresa, pero en seguida responde al beso abriendo la boca. Kakashi se pega completamente a ella y ésta deja caer el libro.

El golpe contra el suelo hace que Kakashi reaccione y se separe de ella.

Rápidamente se sube la máscara y se gira dándole la espalda.

-Lo siento. No… no sé qué me ha pasado –susurra Kakashi pasándose las manos por el pelo.

Sakura mira su espalda.

-Perdona, he cometido un error –repite el Hokage girándose para verla y disculparse de nuevo.

-¿Un error? –pregunta Sakura en un susurro.

-No sé en qué estaba pensando. De verdad que lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir.

-Eres idiota, Kakashi –susurra Sakura cogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Kakashi no responde, se pasa la mano por el pelo nuevamente y se queda de pie en mitad del salón viendo como ella se va dando un portazo.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

PD: Como veis este fic está repartido en las estaciones de año. Se empezó con invierno porque era frío y gris, aquí está Otoño, es raro, no del todo malo, pero le falta todavía algo, y además, tras el otoño viene el invierno, por eso es un flashback, " _un par de días antes"_ de Invierno. Como dice el refrán: Otoño sereno, ventoso invierno.

Faltan dos estaciones del año.


	66. Primavera

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Primavera**

 **:::::**

 _En el presente._

Golpea la frente repetidas veces contra la puerta y cierra los ojos.

Mantener las lágrimas provocaba un escozor que ya había olvidado. Era una vieja sensación que regresaba con fuerza.

Su cuerpo se estremece y su garganta se seca.

Sus ojos se acristalan y le cuesta respirar.

Un escalofrió recorre su columna vertebral y un nudo se forma en su garganta.

Con los ojos cerrados se gira apoyando la espalda en la puerta antes de dejarse caer con los brazos a los costados.

-La he cagado.

Golpea de nuevo la puerta, esta vez con la coronilla y una lágrima se desliza desde su ojo izquierdo hasta la máscara.

Para eso estaba. Sólo que hacía mucho que no cumplía esa función.

¿Cuándo o cómo había sucedido eso?

¿Cuándo dejó caer el muro o cómo dejó que ella lo atravesara?

¿Por qué había permitido que alguien le importará tanto como para volver a llorar?

¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo?

¿Por qué ella?

-Lo siento -susurra- no se porqué lo hice. Yo no pretendía hacerte daño.

Nadie respondía al otro lado. Y estaba seguro de que ni si quiera podía escucharle.

Apenas se escuchaba el mismo

A los pocos minutos se había quedado dormido apoyado sobre la puerta de su exalumna y sólo despertó cuando alguien le dio un suave empujón en una de las piernas.

-Kakashi, ¿qué haces aquí?

Abre los ojos y mira hacia arriba.

-¿No estabas en casa? –pregunta sintiéndose un completo idiota.

-Salí a comprar. ¿Qué haces aquí? –repite Sakura.

-Pensé que estabas dentro.

-¿Y decidiste quedarte a dormir aquí?

-No. Yo… creí que… Pensé que no me hablabas.

-¿Pensaste que estaba dentro ignorándote?

-Algo así. Pensé que estabas cabreada o que me odiabas.

-Eres un melodramático –afirma negando con la cabeza-, y un idiota, Kakashi –añade como si lo hubiera olvidado.

-Eso ya lo dijiste en mi casa.

-Exacto. Y sigues siéndolo. No dije que te odiara, sólo que eres un idiota.

-¿No estás cabreada?

-¿Puedes apartarte? Quiero entrar a mi casa.

Kakashi se levanta de un brinco dejando el camino libre.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-¿Vas a volver a besarme y salir corriendo?

-En mi defensa diré que yo no salí corriendo.

Sakura le mira con odio.

-Fuiste un capullo.

-Ya te he pedido perdón.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué exactamente me has pedido perdón? ¿Por besarme o por decir que fue un error?

-Por besarte –responde un poco confundido.

-¿Lo ves?

-¿Qué tengo que ver? –pregunta todavía más confundido.

-Lo idiota que eres, Kakashi –dice entrando a su apartamento dejando la puerta abierta.

Kakashi mira hacia el interior dudando si entrar o no.

-Está abierto, baka, puedes entrar.

-Sakura, no se muy bien qué decirte.

-Puedo verlo –afirma tajante mientras coloca las cosas de las bolsas por la cocina y el salón.

-Tienes derecho a estar molesta, te invité a cenar y terminé besándote mientras te tenía acorralada contra la pared –comienza a explicarse mientras se mantiene parado en mitad del salón viendo como ella va de un lado a otro-. No sé porqué lo hice. Es sólo que… no sé, nunca me ha pasado. Llevo años solo, demasiados, siempre he pensado que era mejor si me mantenía distanciado de la gente y-

-¿Distanciado de la gente? –pregunta asomándose por la puerta de la cocina-. ¿De verdad crees que te has mantenido distanciado de la gente?

Kakashi la mira confundido.

-Está claro que no. Ese es el problema. Hace años levanté un muro tras el cual he dejado pasar a demasiada gente.

-¿Y para qué quieres ese muro? –pregunta acercándose a él y deteniéndose justo delante.

Kakashi no dice nada, tan sólo se encoje de hombros.

-¿Sabes todas las cosas que te pierdes por ello? Da gracias de que algunos hayamos conseguido atravesarlo. Tu vida sería un aburrimiento sin nosotros.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces? –pregunta ella intentando entenderle.

-Creo que me he enamorado de ti.

Sakura traga saliva por esa respuesta tan inesperada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues exactamente eso. Soy un idiota que se ha encerrado en si mismo para evitar sentir dolor, pero eso también me ha impedido sentir nada por nadie. Sin embargo… contigo es imposible.

-¿Enamorado de mí?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces por qué me pides perdón después de besarme y dices que ha sido un error?

-Porque lo es. Puede que esté enamorado de ti, pero no tengo derecho a hacer lo que he hecho. Soy tu exprofesor, tu Hokage, y te saco 14 años.

-Ese es el problema de tu muro -Kakashi la mira confuso por ese comentario-. No ves que todo eso no importa. Que lo único que importa es si yo comparto esos sentimientos contigo.

-Eso es absurdo.

-¿Por qué es absurdo?

-Porque es imposible que los compartas.

-Vete, por favor –pide señalando la puerta.

Ahora es Kakashi el que tiene que tragar saliva por esa petición.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya? –pregunta confuso.

-Sí. Eso he dicho.

-¿He dicho algo malo?

-No paras de decir tonterías. Vete, piensa en todo lo que dices, sigue con tu muro y distánciate de todos si crees que es lo mejor. Simplemente no vengas a quedarte dormido en mi puerta. Pensaba que te habías dado cuenta de tu error. Pero veo que no es así. Puedes irte.

Kakashi la mira en silencio. Afirma con la cabeza y sin decir nada se gira y camina hacía la puerta.

-A menos… -comienza Sakura haciendo detenerse al Hokage-. A menos que decidas que todo eso son gilipolleces. A menos que entiendas que me fui cabreada porque me pediste perdón por besarme sin siquiera pensar en que yo respondí a ese beso. Sin preguntarme si quería que te detuvieras -Kakashi se gira de nuevo para mirarla-. A menos que entiendas que eres un idiota por decir que fue un error como si hubiera sido algo malo. Si no piensas así será mejor que te vayas. Baka -Kakashi la mira en silencio por unos segundos. Esperando que ella continúe con su alegato-. He terminado. Puedes decir algo –afirma Sakura.

-No sé qué decir.

-Entonces vete.

-No. No espera. Dame un segundo. Yo… -Kakashi se acerca hasta Sakura-. No sé que decir, nunca he estado en una situación así. Quiero decir. He sido un idiota, lo siento. Y esta vez no lo digo por haberte besado.

-Es un buen comienzo.

-Tu lo dijiste, soy distante y difícil de conocer. Del mismo modo me cuesta reconocer ciertos sentimientos en otros. Te pido perdón por eso.

-¿Por ser como eres? No quiero que me pidas perdón por ser como eres. Me gusta como eres.

-Soy distante y difícil de conocer, tú misma lo dijiste.

-Sí, pero a pesar de lo que creas nunca fuiste tan distante.

-Supongo que ese es el problema. Siempre he querido estar a un lado, pero no lo he conseguido. Mientras esperabas he estado pensando.

-¿En qué?

-No en que besarte hubiera sido lo correcto. Pero sí en que realmente he hecho muchas cosas mal. No tenía ni idea de cómo te sentías respecto a mí.

-¿Y el beso no te dijo nada?

-No me paré a pensar mucho en ese momento si te digo la verdad. No soy consciente de que me correspondieras. No se me da bien estas cosas, soy nuevo en ello.

Sakura se acerca hasta él acortando la poca distancia que los separa.

-Déjame ayudarte –pide subiendo una mano hasta la máscara de éste-. ¿Puedo? -Kakashi afirma con la cabeza mientras lleva sus manos a las caderas de ella-. No voy a pedirte perdón por besarte, ni voy a dejar que te vayas, ¿lo entiendes? –pregunta Sakura bajándole la máscara.

-¿No podré irme nunca? –pregunta a su vez bromeando el Hokage.

Sakura sólo se encoge de hombros antes de besarle.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

PD: Para mí la primavera es la mejor estación. Es donde pasa todo lo bueno de verdad. Luego el verano ya es más tranquilo, es la rutina. Que contrariamente a lo que se piensa no siempre es mala, puede ser la rutina de vacaciones. Lo bueno de la rutina es que las cosas ya están consolidadas… ¿no? En fin, falta el Verano. Espero cerrarlo en breve, pero lo cierto es que estaré fuera desde hoy hasta el domingo con una agenda de ocio muy ajustada :P


	67. Verano

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Verano**

 **:::::**

-¿Kakashi qué diablos haces? –pregunta Shiba a un Kakashi que la abraza con fuerza.

-¿No? –pregunta el Hokage, un poco perdido, mirando a Sakura.

-No. A Shiba mejor no le abraces.

-¿Qué te ha picado? Tú nunca abrazas –comenta el ninken un poco confuso por la actitud del Hokage.

-Lo siento, estoy aprendiendo a ser un poco más… -Kakashi deja la frase a medias sin saber cómo terminarla exactamente.

-¿Más qué? –pregunta molesto colocándose el chaleco retorcido por el abrazo del Hokage-. ¿Estás aprendiendo a ser tan plasta como Guruko?

-¡Shiba! No le digas eso –interviene Sakura.

-¿Decirle qué? ¿Qué le prefería cuando no me tocaba?

El Hokage mira al can sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Kakashi está aprendiendo a ser más agradable y cercano con la gente. Sólo quería agradecerte su ayuda –explica Sakura.

-No me gusta.

-Porque eres igual. Debería ser más empático y menos gruñón.

-Que hayas conseguido que este zopenco sea un plasta no significa que lo vayas a conseguir conmigo.

-No se trata de eso –se queja Sakura.

-Sé de lo que se trata. No necesito que me lo digas. Se nota a la legua que estáis juntos. Y no me importa, incluso me parece que hacéis buena pareja, pero no intentes cambiarme –dice mientras cruza la puerta del despacho del Hokage dejándolos solos.

-¿Cuánto crees que hace que lo saben? –pregunta Sakura intrigada pensando en los ocho ninken.

-Ni idea. No importa, ¿no?

-No. Supongo que no. Mientras no se lo digan a otros.

-Es posible que lo sepan desde el primer día. Tienen buen olfato.

-No ha sido buena idea abrazarle –asegura ella.

-¿Y eso cómo iba a saberlo?

-Es Shiba, eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

-Estoy confuso, de verdad. Quieres que sea más agradecido y le diga a la gente lo que significa para mí, pero no a todos. ¿Por qué no me haces una lista?

-No seas ridículo. No voy a hacerte ninguna lista. Parte de tu "entrenamiento" es ser capaz de reconocer quién busca un abrazo o un hombro para llorar y quién no.

-¿Parte de mi entrenamiento?

-Eso he dicho.

-Mmmm. ¿Tú quieres un abrazo? –pregunta con picardía.

-Ahora mismo no. Tengo que irme. ¿Te veo luego?

-Ven a casa a cenar.

-No puedo, sabes que hoy mis padres—

-Pues vamos a tu casa a cenar y se lo decimos –anuncia cortándola.

-¿Decírselo? ¿A mis padres?

-Sí. Es un buen momento.

-No lo tengo claro.

-Estoy teniendo un ataque de empatía. Si yo fuera ellos querría saber que mi hija está con el Hokage –comenta sonriendo.

-Sabes que la respuesta más probable es que intenten matarte.

-¿Qué dices? Soy adorable. Y el Hokage.

-Eres el hombre con quien su hija se ha estado acostando.

-Eso no lo saben.

-No son tontos. Soy mayorcita y saben que he pasado más de una noche fuera.

-Mmmm. Eso lo cambia todo. No quiero morir joven.

-Si es por eso no debes preocuparte, ya eres un viejo –anuncia riéndose a carcajadas.

-Eres malvada.

Sakura se queda en silencio mirándole un momento.

-A las diez. Llama a la puerta. No entres por la ventana de mi habitación.

-Allí estaré –responde sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-Te veo luego entonces.

Sakura se acerca a él y le da un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

PD: Como dije, el verano es el más tranquilo para mí. Las cosas se han estabilizado, es como el rio que sigue el curso marcado por el resto de las estaciones; las lluvias, las hojas y ramas caídas, las heladas… El verano es sentarse y ver los frutos del resto del año. Una relación ya consolidada que ha pasado por lo peor, lo mejor y la confusión. Es la consolidación de algo.

Espero que os haya gustado.


	68. El día después

**·**

 **:::::**

 **El día después**

 **:::::**

Estaba cansada y con ganas de regresar a casa. Casi cuatro meses en Suna habían sido muy provechosos para su preparación médica, pero echaba de menos a los suyos. No podía esperar más por llegar a Konoha, pero lo cierto es que necesitaba descansar, todavía quedaba mucho camino, y no podía arrastrar a Miyu toda una noche de carrera bosque a través.

Así que en un intento por ser racional detiene el viaje y decide desviarse un poco para llegar un pueblo cercano que conoce bastante y donde pueden pasar la noche. Miyu la sigue agradecida por detenerse.

Llegan a un motel y reservan un par de habitaciones antes de dirigirse al bar donde piensa beber para celebrar el regreso hasta caer rendida en la cama.

Entre el bullicio cree oír su nombre en una voz conocida. Pero eso era muy improbable, todavía estaban muy lejos de casa, ¿no?

-Sakura, preciosa, ven aquí.

Sin duda era la voz de Genma.

Miró en la dirección de donde venía la voz y efectivamente, ahí estaba él, alzando la mano para llamar su atención.

-¿Conoces a este tío? –pregunta Miyu a su lado.

-Espérame aquí un momento.

Sakura se acerca hasta la mesa donde Genma hace aspavientos con las manos para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunta Sakura al del senbon.

-¿A mí? ¿qué te trae a ti por aquí?

-Yo pregunté primero.

-Está bien. Una misión. ¿Tú no estabas en Suna aprendiendo no sé que técnica especial?

-Sí. Pero ya he terminado. Estoy de regreso a casa. ¿Estás solo?

-No. Por ahí andan Maito y Hatake.

-¿Kakashi está aquí?

-Sí. Deben estar a punto de bajar, habíamos quedado para cenar algo.

-¿Qué tipo de misión os han asignado? Es un equipo raro.

-Una misión absurda. ¿Esa chica es amiga tuya? –pregunta Genma señalando a la kunoichi con la que había venido.

Sakura se gira para mirar en la dirección que Genma está señalando.

Efectivamente está mirando a su compañera de viaje, Miyu.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no me la presentas?

-¿Para que puedas llevártela a tu habitación?

-Sakura, te confundes de tío.

-Para nada, te conozco bien, Genma.

-¿Pasaréis noche aquí?

-Sí. Hemos parado a cenar algo.

-Entonces sentaros a cenar con nosotros.

-¿Ya estás ligando con alguien, Genma? –pregunta una voz conocida a su espalda.

-Sí. Pero no conmigo –afirma Sakura sonriente girándose para ver a Kakashi.

-¡Sakura-san! ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta este visiblemente desconcertado.

-He conseguido sorprender a Kakashi. ¿He ganado algo? –pregunta divertida-. Estoy de regreso a casa.

-¿Vuelves a Konoha?

-Eso he dicho.

-¿Qué tal tu estancia en Suna?

-Muy bien.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo, ¿no?

-Algo más de tres meses. Pero se me han pasado volando.

-Kakashi –interrumpe Genma-. Porqué no la invitas a sentarse a cenar con nosotros. Así nos podrá contar qué tal sú viaje.

Kakashi mira interrogante a Genma, luego dirige la misma mirada a Sakura.

-Quiere ligarse a mi compañera.

-¿Qué compañera?

-Esa preciosidad de ojos azules –interrumpe Genma, de nuevo señalando a Miyu.

Kakashi se gira para ver a una joven de grandes pechos y mayor escote.

-Sí. Los ojos son lo que a ti te han interesado –comenta riendo.

-Eso mismo decía yo –dice Sakura.

-¿Pero os quedáis a cenar o no?

Sakura mira a Kakashi buscando una señal.

-Maito no bajará. Se encuentra mal. No quiero pasar la noche escuchándole lamentarse. Estaría bien tener compañía.

-Está bien. Dadme un momento, voy a preguntarle a Miyu.

Genma mira con atención como Sakura se acerca a Miyu y habla con ella mientras señala en su dirección. Dice algo que hace reír a la chica y enseguida afirma avanzando en su dirección.

-Genma, Kakashi, está es Miyu, kunoichi de Suna y aprendiz de medicina.

-Un placer conocerte Miyu –saludan ambos shinobis.

-Kakashi fue mi sensei durante muchos años y es el actual Kage de Konoha. Genma es… Genma. Ya le descubrirás.

-¿Qué te trae hasta aquí? –pregunta Genma tomando una silla de otra mesa y ofreciéndole asiento a la chica.

-Voy a Konoha –responde Miyu tomando asiento junto al shinobi.

-¿Konoha? ¿Y qué te lleva a Konoha?

-Lo mismo que llevó a Sakura a Suna.

-¿Una técnica médica?

-Sí. La anterior Hokage prometió enseñarme algunas técnicas.

-Yo podría enseñarte algunas.

-¿Eres médico?

-No. Pero no eres sólo médica, ¿verdad? Eres una kunoichi. Puedo enseñarte… algunas técnicas interesantes –dice con un tono picarón.

-Ah, ya veo. "Técnicas interesantes".

Genma arrastra su silla hasta pegarla a la de ella.

-Las que quieras.

-Pidamos algo de cenar –pide Kakashi llamando la atención de Sakura que mira sorprendida a su compañera de viajes.

-Sí. Será lo mejor.

-o-

Tras una cena ligera y un par de copas Miyu y Genma ríen muy pegados el uno al otro y susurrándose cosas al oído.

-¿Aprendiste lo que necesitabas? –pregunta Kakashi dando vueltas al contenido de su copa.

-Sí, de hecho, aprendí bastantes cosas –responde Sakura agradeciendo una conversación distinta a las tonterías que Genma y Miyu dicen-. Suna utiliza técnicas médicas muy diferentes a las nuestras. Ha sido un viaje muy interesante. Aunque hecho de menos Konoha.

-Naruto tampoco ha estado mucho por la aldea. Creo que ahora mismo está fuera. Y Sasuke apenas pasó dos días por allí. Vino a dar una información y volvió a desaparecer.

-¿Qué tipo de información llevó al gran Sasuke a aparecer por la aldea? –pregunta con curiosidad.

-No lo tengo claro.

-Eres el Hokage, acaso no fue a darte la información a ti.

-Estaba fuera en un viaje oficial. No debió ser nada importante, me lo habrían dicho cuando volví.

-¿Qué tal llevas ser Hokage?

-Es aburrido. Hecho de menos las misiones.

-¿No estás ahora de misión?

-No exactamente.

-Genma me dijo que estabais de misión.

-Mintió. Maito está de misión, yo sólo le acompañó por que tengo unos días libres y Genma ve cualquier viaje como una oportunidad para—

La frase queda a medias, Genma se levanta y deja unos billetes en la mesa.

-Kakashi, nos vemos mañana. Miyu y yo iremos a un bar que hay por aquí. Sakura, me alegro de que estés de regreso a casa.

-Sakura, ¿nos vemos mañana aquí para desayunar? –pregunta Miyu sonriente.

Kakashi y Sakura les miran sorprendidos.

-Sí, claro –responde la pelirrosa.

Genma toma a Miyu de la cintura y ambos se dirigen a la puerta seguidos por las miradas de Kakashi y Sakura.

-No puedo creérmelo. ¿En serio? –susurra Sakura negando con la cabeza-. ¿Este tío siempre se lleva a la que quiere?

-La pregunta adecuada es "¿cómo lo hace?"

-Cualquiera diría que estás celoso.

-¿De Genma? No. Ni hablar. Miyu no es mi tipo de mujer.

-¿Y cuál es tu tipo de mujer?

-No lo sé. Alguien como tú, quizás.

Sakura rompe a reír ruidosamente.

-o-

Otras cuantas copas después, Sakura seguía preguntándose cómo la bebida en el vaso de Kakashi iba desapareciendo. Había perdido la cuenta del número de copas que llevaban y seguía sin verle el rostro. Empezaban a notar los efectos del alcohol en el cuerpo, pero la noche estaba siendo bastante agradable.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que Miyu pudiera irse tan fácilmente con alguien a quien acaba de conocer.

-Es por ser guapo –responde sencillamente Kakashi.

-¿Crees que esa es toda la técnica de Genma?

-Gran parte.

Sakura le mira fijamente entornando los ojos, Kakashi le devuelve la mirada.

-No. No es sólo su cara bonita, tiene labia. Quién sabe, quizás tú podrías hacer lo mismo si no llevaras esa máscara –comenta dando otro trago de su bebida.

-Lo dudo –afirma sin dejar de mirarla.

-Veámoslo –dice acercándose a él y poniendo su mano en el borde de la máscara

Kakashi sonríe sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Y Sakura decide aprovecharse del momento y bajarle la máscara.

Sin darse cuenta aguanta la respiración unos segundos

-Kami-sama. Tú podrías robarle todas las mujeres a Genma.

-No quiero las mujeres que se lleva Genma a su habitación –afirma todavía con la mirada clavada en los ojos jade que no dejan de mirarle.

-¿Y qué mujeres querrías?

-Creo que ya lo he dicho. Alguien como tú.

Sakura le mira atentamente intentando adivinar si habla en serio. Si no es así disimula muy bien. Quizás era efecto del alcohol, pero sentía que no había nada por lo que cortarse. Así que se inclina sobre la silla y le besa.

Kakashi deja escapar un gruñido y lleva sus manos al cuello de Sakura para impedir que se separe mientras busca el acceso a su boca.

La pelirrosa arrastra su silla para acercarse a él, y éste aprovecha para tomarla por la cintura y sentarla a horcajadas sobre él.

En seguida el beso se vuelve más profundo y Sakura puede notar un bulto en la entrepierna de Kakashi.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a un sitio más tranquilo? Aquí hay mucha gente –ofrece Sakura sin separarse de sus labios.

-A donde quieras –responde él paseando sus manos por la espalda de ella.

-¿Tienes habitación? –pregunta envalentonada por el alcohol.

Kakashi se para en seco y se separa para mirarla fijamente.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si quieres, claro.

-En la segunda planta.

Sakura se levanta. Él saca dinero de su bolsillo que deja sobre la mesa, antes de cogerla por la muñeca y sacarla del bar.

En el corto camino avanzan enredados el uno en el otro. Llegan a las escaleras y Kakashi la toma de nuevo por la cintura, Sakura da un pequeño salto y se enreda en sus caderas.

En mitad de las escaleras Kakashi detiene su subida y la pega contra la pared para besarla apasionadamente. Ella cierra los ojos y deja escapar un pequeño gemido cuando siente pequeños besos por su cuello.

-Vamos a tu cuarto, aquí podría vernos cualquiera –susurra Sakura intentando recuperar un poco la cordura.

Kakashi vuelve a cargar con ella y termina de subir las escaleras hasta la puerta de su habitación mientras ahora es ella quien besa su cuello y pasas sus manos por la melena plateada con fiereza.

-Si no me dejas no podré abrir la puerta –comenta riendo Kakashi.

-Apuesto a que sí –comenta mordiéndole el cuello.

Kakashi sonríe poniendo los ojos en blanco. Con unos sellos hace aparecer un clon que saca la llave de su bolsillo, abre la puerta y espera a que hayan cruzado para cerrarla y desaparecer.

Kakashi va hasta la cama y se tumba sobre Sakura. La ropa va desapareciendo poco a poco.

-o-

Kakashi despierta enredado en las sábanas y abrazado a una pelirrosa.

Su cabeza está apunto de estallar y no es capaz de recordar mucho, pero juraría que había una camarera con ese tono de rosa en el bar al que entraron cuando llegaron a este pueblo.

¿De verdad se había acostado con esa camarera? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Se levanta silenciosamente y recoge sus pantalones del suelo. Es entonces cuando reconoce en el suelo una camiseta rosa que, obviamente, no pertenece a ninguna camarera. Se gira bruscamente para mirar de nuevo a la mujer junto a la que había despertado.

-Mierda –susurra para no despertarla-. Nos encontramos con ella anoche, y se quedó a cenar, había una compañera… ¿cómo terminamos así? –susurra en un pensamiento en voz alta.

Se pone los pantalones y se deja caer en una silla. Es en momentos así que desearía fumar para poder ocupar sus manos.

¿Qué iba a decirla cuando despertara? ¿Sería mejor no estar ahí? ¿Cómo había permitido que esto pasara? ¿Cuánto había bebido?

-Mierda –repite pasándose las manos por el pelo-. ¿Qué he hecho?

Se recuesta en la silla sin poder apartar la vista del cuerpo desnudo de su ex alumna a penas cubierto por una sábana enredada.

-o-

Sakura despierta con los primeros rayos de sol en su cara. Kakashi sigue mirando entre aterrado y obnubilado.

De pronto deja de estirarse en la cama cuando es consciente de que está completamente desnuda y en una habitación que no es la suya.

Mira a su alrededor para descubrir a Kakashi sólo con unos pantalones y mirándola algo sombrío.

-No mires –pide tomando la sábana y cubriéndose completamente hasta la cabeza.

-Ya es algo tarde para eso –responde con seriedad.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-Estábamos en el bar, cenando… Tú… Tú también estabas desnudo, ¿verdad?

-¿Quieres la verdad o lo que te gustaría oír?

-La verdad.

-Estaba desnudo.

-Kami-sama. ¿Qué hemos hecho? –pregunta asomando la cabeza tras la sábana.

-Tampoco recuerdo gran cosa. Pero me lo puedo imaginar.

-Podrías… ¿podrías ponerte una camiseta? –pide mostrando cierto rubor en las mejillas.

-Claro. Si la encuentro –acepta Kakashi levantándose y buscando a su alrededor-. Aquí está la tuya –comenta lanzando la camiseta rosa a la cama.

Kakashi se acerca a la cama y Sakura avergonzada vuelve a cubrirse con la sábana sobre la cabeza.

-Tranquila, sólo voy a mirar bajo la cama. Debe estar ahí –explica Kakashi agachándose y sacando algunas prendas de ropa y unas zapatillas-. ¿Ves? –lanza más ropa sobre la cama y se pone su camiseta cubriéndose el rostro.

Sakura sale de debajo de la sábana y se la coloca a modo de vestido por debajo de las axilas.

-Por Kami, dime que usamos protección –pide Sakura alarmada.

-Pues a menos que llevaras algo en tu mochila… yo no suelo llevar preservativos a una misión, ¿quién te crees que soy?

-Pues pensaba que un tipo responsable.

-No voy acostándome con cualquiera, no necesito llevar preservativos encima.

-Yo tampoco voy acostándome con cualquier, pero siempre llevo alguno por lo que pueda pasar –anuncia levantándose para buscar su mochila.

-Nunca hago esto.

-Pues lo has hecho y no llevabas protección. Eres un irresponsable.

-Tú también lo has hecho.

-Y por eso llevo preservativos.

-¿Y dónde están?

-No lo sé. No encuentro mi mochila. Ayúdame a encontrarla y lo sabremos.

Sakura se pasea por la habitación envuelta en la sábana, se agacha para mirar bajo una pequeña mesa provocando que el vestido improvisado se abra y deje ver su trasero, Kakashi aprovecha para echar un vistazo rápido.

-Deja de mirarme el culo y busca la mochila.

-Estoy en ello –anuncia dejando de mirarla y entrando al baño.

-¡No la encuentro! Quizás no la llevaba encima. Madre mía, nos hemos acostado sin usar protección, puedo quedarme embarazada del Hokage. Esto es terrible –anuncia tirándose a la cama dramáticamente.

-¿Terrible? –pregunta Kakashi riendo-. Puedes relajarte –anuncia levantando una pequeña papelera de baño-, aquí hay un par de preservativos usados.

-¿Y si son de un cliente anterior?

-Eso sería una guarrada. Y no. Estaba vacía cuando llegue.

Sakura suspira aliviada.

-¿Mejor? –pregunta divertido volviendo a dejarse caer en la silla.

-¿No estabas preocupado?

-Sí, claro. Pero no dramatizo tanto como tú.

-Argg. No recuerdo nada de ayer. ¿Qué pasó?

-Lo siento no puedo ayudarte.

-Se te ve muy tranquilo.

-No es que pueda hacer nada por cambiarlo.

Sakura le mira fijamente evaluando la situación.

Kakashi la mira fijamente adivinando su silueta bajo la sábana.

-Quiero cambiarme –anuncia Sakura-. ¿Puedes salir?

-¿No puedes entrar al baño?

-Preferiría que salieras de la habitación. Por favor.

-Como prefieras.

Kakashi coge sus zapatillas y sale al corredor del segundo piso. Justo en ese momento Maito se acerca por el pasillo.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera? –pregunta Gai cuando llega a su altura.

-Maito, ¿cómo estás? ¿te encuentras mejor? –pregunta intentando cambiar el tema.

-Sí. Me desperté rejuvenecido. Una noche reparadora. Muy tranquila, ¿verdad?

-Sí… supongo.

-Te has despertado tarde. No bajaste a desayunar.

-No. Llevo un par de horas despierto. Es sólo… quería estar tranquilo.

-Entonces, ¿nos ponemos ya en marcha?

-¿Está Genma por ahí?

-Sí. Me ha dicho algo de una mujer en su habitación. Pero está listo para partir.

-Bien. Yo… yo tengo que cerrar algunas cosas. ¿Por qué no os adelantáis? Ahora os cojo.

-No prefieres que te esperemos.

-No. No es necesario. Os alcanzaré. Tranquilo.

-Kakashi, estás algo raro. ¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, sí. Genma debe estar esperando, seguro que quiere huir antes de que la chica de su habitación despierte. Id yendo sin mí.

-Como quieras. No tardes.

-Enseguida os alcanzo.

Maito se aleja dejando a Kakashi recostado sobre la puerta. Un par de minutos después la puerta se abre haciendo que casi caiga de espaldas.

-¿Ya estás, princesa? –pregunta Kakashi en broma.

-Me voy –anuncia Sakura con su mochila al hombro y haciéndose hueco entre Kakashi y la puerta.

-Espera, tenemos que hablar. No puedes irte así.

-Cuando vuelvas. Tienes una misión y yo tengo que volver a Konoha.

-Para un momento. Sakura. Por favor –Kakashi la sigue por el corredor hasta las escaleras.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta nerviosa.

-Perdóname.

-No tienes que disculparte, yo también tengo la culpa.

-No quiero que suene a disculpa, pero estaba muy borracho.

-Yo también. De verdad Kakashi ambos somos adultos. No te preocupes.

-Volveré en dos días. ¿Puedes prometerme algo?

-¿Qué?

-No te comas la cabeza por esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué no me monte películas?

-Quiero decir que no pienses cosas raras sin antes haber hablado conmigo.

-¿Dos días?

-Dos días

-Ok. No pensaré cosas raras hasta que hablemos.

-Y no desaparezcas.

-Estaré en Konoha –anuncia antes de perderse escaleras abajo.

Kakashi se pasa las manos por el pelo y regresa a su habitación.

Mira a su alrededor, parece no haber rastro de Sakura, sin embargo cuando se tumba en la cama su olor inunda sus sentidos y algunos recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan a su cabeza.

La recuerda a ella gimiendo su nombre mientras llega al orgasmo. Y se pone duro de sólo recordarlo.

Hacía años que no se sentía así. Se lleva la mano a la entrepierna a la vez que cierra los ojos y aspira el olor de las sábanas.

¿Iría al infierno por esto?

Los recuerdos vuelven a su cabeza mientras se masturba entre las sábanas donde sucedió todo.

Recuerda cómo ella pidió ir a su habitación, y subir por las escaleras sin poder contenerse, recuerda cruzar la puerta y tumbarse sobre ella en la cama. Comenzar a desvestirse mutuamente y hundirse en ella entre jadeos.

Recuerda risas y gemidos, caricias y susurros, recuerda cubrirle la boca con la mano para silenciar sus gritos.

Todo eso le pone todavía más caliente y está apunto de correrse cuando alguien toca a la puerta y le hace volver al presente.

Se coloca el pantalón como puede para que no se note la más que notable erección y se arrastra hasta la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Abre, por favor.

Es ella

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunta preocupado.

-No puedo esperar dos días para hablarlo.

-Pensé que… eras tú quien se quería ir.

-Ya. Pues he cambiado de opinión. Estás rojo, ¿estás bien?

-Hace calor.

-Estamos a menos de 10 grados ahí fuera, no hace calor, qué tal si empezamos por la verdad.

-He recordado algo de ayer.

-¿Y eso te ha hecho ponerte colorado?

-Podría decirse así. ¿Y tu amiga?

-¿No me vas a dejar entrar? –pregunta Sakura bloqueada en la entrada.

-Sí. Claro, perdona. Adelante –indica apartándose a un lado.

Sakura entra a la habitación quedándose de píe en el cnetro del cuarto.

-¿Y tu amiga? –vuelve a preguntar.

-No sé donde está. Es posible que siga en la habitación de tu "amigo".

-Es posible. Pero ellos ya se han marchado.

-Entonces estará descansando de una noche de sexo salvaje con ese descerebrado.

-Es curioso que tú digas eso.

-No te pases.

Ambos guardan silencio durante un rato.

-Y si ellos ya se han ido, ¿qué haces tú aquí? –pregunta Sakura como si acabara de caer en ello.

-Ahora les alcanzaré.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Recoger mis cosas –responde pasándose la mano por la nuca y con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Qué recordaste? –pregunta intrigada.

-Cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-En el bar. Tú sugeriste que fuéramos a mi habitación.

Sakura se pone colorada y se gira dando la espalda a Kakashi.

-No recuerdo eso.

-¿Por qué has vuelto? –esta vez el intrigado es él.

-Yo también recordé algo.

-¿Qué recordaste?

-¿Te arrepientes? –pregunta ella ignorando la pregunta.

-¿Tendría que estar arrepentido?

-Yo pregunté primero.

Kakashi rodea la cama para quedar frente a Sakura y la mira durante unos segundos intentando adivinar la respuesta correcta.

-No recuerdo mucho. Pero se siente bien.

-¿Quieres decir que no te arrepientes?

-Lo siento si no es la respuesta que esperabas, pero no. No me arrepiento.

-Ayer dijiste que yo soy tu tipo. ¿Fue el alcohol?

Kakashi la mira en silencio antes de ignorar su pregunta.

-¿Qué recordaste?

-Cosas sueltas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-¿Soy tu tipo?

-No tengo necesidad de acostarme con cualquier con un cuerpo bonito, al contrario que Genma.

-¿Eso que significa?

-Creía que eras más espabilada –comenta sonriendo.

-Quiero que las cosas queden claras.

-Siento que soy yo el único que está dejando las cosas claras.

-Responde –exige con seriedad.

-Eres mi tipo. No me arrepiento de lo que sucedió anoche aunque me hubiera gustado que no hubiera habido alcohol de por medio para poder recordarlo todo y no tener una excusa absurda para justificar lo sucedido.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Que lo repetiría, sin alcohol de por medio, me gustaría hacerte el amor sin olvidarlo al día siguiente.

Sakura le mira sorprendida por la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Qué recordaste? –insiste Kakashi acercándose a ella despacio.

-Me dijiste "te amo" –susurra casi para si misma y sin que Kakashi pudiera escucharlo.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunta ya a su lado, levantando sus manos hasta rozar el cuello de ella.

-ME DIJISTE "TE AMO" –grita cerrando los ojos avergonzada.

-Yo no haría eso –responde riendo.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente –reclama como una niña a la que no creen mirando hacia el suelo-. Besabas mi estómago y yo acariciaba tu pelo. Fue entonces. Me dijiste que me amabas.

Kakashi la toma del cuello y la obliga a mirar hacia arriba para encontrar sus miradas.

-Tú dijiste que me habías echado de menos en Suna.

-Yo no dije eso –asegura con grandes coloretes en las mejillas.

-Sí que lo dijiste, en el bar. Antes de subir aquí.

-Había bebido demasiado.

-Yo también. Pero eso no hace que sea menos verdad.

-¿Entonces es cierto?

-¿El qué?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Si te amo? –pregunta sin retirar la mirada de sus ojos.

-¿Lo dijiste?

-Lo dije –afirma pasando sus manos por la espalda de Sakura que tiembla entre sus brazos.

-Lo sabía –exclama triunfante.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunta Kakashi pegándose completamente a ella.

-No sé.

-Si fueras yo, ¿que probabilidades tendrías de salir ileso si te besara?

-Diría que altas.

-Mmm. Eso me gusta.

-¿Y tus compañeros, ¿podrán apañárselas sin ti?

-Sí. Maito es el mejor. Y Genma es un gran ninja, más allá de lo que pienses de él como conquistador nato.

-Pienso en él más como un salido que un conquistador.

-Él no tiene esa idea de si mismo.

-¿Entonces podrás alcanzarlos si tardas en salir un poco más?

-Claro. Soy yo, ¿no? –responde sonriendo y dejándose bajar la máscara una vez más.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: El verano inspira.


	69. No soy Sukea

**·**

 **:::::**

 **No soy Sukea**

 **:::::**

El carraspeo de una garganta a escasos centímetros de su cara le hace despertar.

Abre un ojo y consigue ver a Sakura sentada a horcajadas sobre su estomago y mirándole cabreada con una bandolera de hombro en la mano.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunta algo confuso por la situación.

-No lo sé.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No sé. Dímelo tú –pide agitando la bandolera.

-Presiento que estás cabreada.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunta ignorando el comentario de Kakashi.

-Una bandolera de hombro.

-¿Y tú cuándo has usado esto?

-No sé. ¿Nunca? ¿De dónde sale eso?

-De tu armario.

-¿Y que hacías rebuscando en mi armario?

-Tenía frío. Buscaba una camiseta de manga larga. Pero no me cambies de tema. ¿De dónde sale?

-Acabas de decirlo, del armario.

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. ¿Es tuya?

-Me lo regalaría alguien por mi cumpleaños.

-Yo conozco está bandolera.

-¿Me la regalaste tú? –pregunta algo confundido y llevando sus manos a los muslos de ella en una actitud cariñosa.

-No. Pero la conozco –asegura cogiéndole de las muñecas para retirarle las manos y frenar sus intenciones.

-No entiendo qué está pasando. Pero creo que no voy a tener beso de buenos días.

-Eres tan idiota que es posible que no lo recuerdes.

-¿El qué?

-No juegues conmigo.

-Está bien. Dime, ¿qué se supone que he hecho?

-Repito. No juegues conmigo. Esta mochila de hombro… ¿te reíste bien, eh?

-Sakura, no sé—

-¡Eres Sukea! –exclama cortando una nueva excusa.

-¿Qué? –pregunta tensándose claramente.

-Sukea, el fotógrafo.

-Sé quien es Sukea.

-Claro que lo sabes, eres él.

-No soy Sukea.

-Dentro de la mochila hay un ticket de alquiler de cámara.

-La mochila es suya.

-Pensé que no sabías de dónde había salido.

-Ahora que lo has dicho lo he recordado.

-¿Y qué hace su mochila en tu casa? –pregunta quitándose de encima de Kakashi y sentándose a un lado de la cama.

-Vino por aquí, para pedirme perdón por intentar descubrir mi rostro.

-¿Y se la olvido? ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Y tú lunar?

-¿Qué pasa con mi lunar? –pregunta a su vez incorporándose en la cama.

-Sukea también lo tenía.

-No lo recuerdo.

-Yo sí.

-¿Cómo podrías recordar eso?

-Lo recuerdo y ya.

-Es cierto, debiste fijarte bien en él, pensabas que era guapo.

Sakura se pone totalmente colorada y por un segundo se queda sin palabras. Al momento vuelve al ataque.

-¡Te acabas de descubrir! –exclama de pronto señalándole acusadoramente-. ¿Cómo sabes eso? Estábamos solos Sukea, Naruto, Sasuke y yo.

-No seas tan inocente. Os espiaba, ¿cómo crees que sabía lo que pensabais hacer?

-¡Porque eras él!

-¿Cómo iba a ser él?

-¿Y las lentillas?

-¿Qué lentillas?

-Hace tiempo vi las lentillas, pero no caí en ello.

-¿Qué lentillas? –repite Kakashi fingiendo no saber de qué habla.

-¿Usas lentillas? Tienes unas en el baño.

-Desde que no tengo el sharingan…

-Tú no usas lentillas. Además, son de color. Para cambiar el color de los ojos, no para ver mejor.

-Eso demuestra que soy más presumido de lo que pensabas. Quizás soy uno de esos metrosexuales.

-Tú no eres de esos. Sasuke en todo caso. Y no me cambies de tema. Las lentillas son del color de ojos de Sukea.

-Te fijaste mucho en él –acusa Kakashi con falsos celos.

-Él no iba cubriendo su rostro como otros.

-¿Entonces de verdad piensas que es guapo? –pregunta con indignación.

-Era una cría, y el parecía interesante.

-Si crees que soy yo, y no te parece guapo, es que yo no te parezco guapo.

-No digas tonterías. Claro que era guapo.

-¿Más que yo?

-Eso es imposible, dado que eras tú -Kakashi se ríe con una gran carcajada ante el razonamiento de Sakura-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Que no era yo –consigue decir entre risas.

-Demuéstralo –exige.

El ninja deja de reír y la mira atentamente.

-¿Cómo?

-En realidad no hay forma de demostrarlo, porque eras tú.

-Que él no soy yo.

-Pues demuéstralo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Le invito a venir a casa un día y se lo preguntas tú misma?

-¿Vas a disfrazar a uno de tus clones?

-No. Pero puedo mandar que le traigan. De algo tiene que servir ser Hokage.

-Está bien. Haz que venga. Comprobaré de un puñetazo que ninguno de los dos es un clon. Si lo fuera me debes una muy grande.

-¿Y en caso de no serlo? ¿Qué gano yo?

-Lo que quieras.

-Una escapada a unas aguas termales. Los dos solos. Sin escolta.

-Está bien. Pero si descubro que tú eres Sukea tendrás que cumplir mis deseos por una semana.

-Trato hecho.

-Sólo espero no encontrar una peluca castaña dentro del armario.

-o-

 _Unos días después_

-¿Por qué has hecho esta apuesta? Va a descubrir que soy un clon a la primera.

-En cuanto te pegue un puñetazo –añade Kakashi disfrazado de Sukea mientras se coloca las lentillas.

-Tengo una pregunta –anuncia el clon.

-Estoy hablando conmigo mismo, creo que se me ha ido la cabeza –comenta Kakashi ya totalmente caracterizado de Sukea.

El clon mira desde detrás cómo Kakashi se acomoda la peluca. Kakashi le mira a través del reflejo en el espejo esperando que haga la pregunta.

-Ahhhh, ah, aaaah, yo, yoooo –Sukea comienza a modificar su voz para sonar un poco más dulce-. Ohaiyo, Sakura-chan.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –pregunta el todavía Kakashi a su espalda.

-Sólo se tú mismo.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Tú haz de nosotros, yo haré de Sukea.

-¿Por qué yo soy Kakashi y tú Sukea? –pregunta el clon

-Sería difícil controlar un clon si encima le tengo que hacer pasar por otro.

-Entonces soy nosotros.

-Sí. Pero no digas que eres un clon. Eres yo, el original.

-Ok. ¿Puedo comer?

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Tú eres Kakashi. Yo Sukea. Pégate a Sakura y no dejes que sospeche.

-o-

 _Es misma noche._

-¿Y bien? -pregunta Sakura sentada en el sofá.

-Estará al llegar.

-¿De verdad has montado todo esto para fingir no ser él?

-Es que no soy él.

-¿Entonces vendrá?

-Eso dijo.

-Cenaremos aquí, los tres, mientras me habla de lo que ha hecho durante todos estos años. ¿Algo así?

-Algo así, supongo.

-Esto es ridículo. ¿No piensas reconocer que Sukea es sólo un clon?

-Es que Sukea no es un clon.

-Lo que tú digas. Será divertido.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros y termina de preparar la mesa para tres. Minutos después suena el timbre.

-¡Voy yo! –grita Sakura saltando del sofá.

Corre hasta la puerta y abre sin siquiera preguntar quién está al otro lado.

\- Ohaiyo, Sakura-chan. Cuánto has crecido.

 _-¡Shannaroo!_ -Sin más, Sakura le asesta un puñetazo en la barbilla.

-¿Qué cojones haces? –pregunta Kakashi a su espalda.

-Está bien. No es un clon –concede tras comprobar que no desaparece.

-Eso duele –se queja Sukea sobándose la barbilla-. Kakashi de haber sabido que tu alumna me iba a arrear no hubiera venido.

-Ya no es mi alumna. Es mi mujer. Y no imaginaba que haría eso.

-¿Tu mujer?

-Eso he dicho.

-Mmmm -Sakura mira atentamente a uno y otro-. Que sirva por haber desaparecido todos estos años. ¿Entramos?

Sakura encabeza la marcha hasta el salón, una vez allí mira a Sukea atentamente.

-Pensé que sería un clon o Genma disfrazado. Pero eres tal como recuerdo. ¿Eres tú el clon? –pregunta Sakura girándose hacía Kakashi.

-Llevo todo el día contigo. Eso es imposible.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Dímelo tú.

-Entonces, si hago esto…. –Sakura se acerca hasta Sukea y le besa en los labios.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta Kakashi a su espalda mientras Sukea retrocede un par de pasos.

Sakura avanza de nuevo y rodea el cuello de Sukea y le susurra algo al oído.

-No sé de qué hablas –comenta éste soltándose del abrazo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Bastante seguro –afirma retrocediendo un par de pasos más.

-¿Cenamos? –pregunta Kakashi acercándose a la mesa.

-Un momento –pide Sakura pegándose a Sukea y pellizcándole el culo-. Eres más guapo de lo que recordaba.

-¿Intentas ponerme celoso? –pregunta Kakashi riendo.

-Deberías. Dado que no sois la misma persona.

-¿Qué significa eso? –pregunta Sukea.

-Según ella, tú eres yo disfrazado –aclara Kakashi.

-¿Tú?

-Eso dice.

-Eso es –interviene Sakura –podéis dejar de hacer el tonto. Kakashi, ya conozco tu rostro, por mucho que uses lentillas, una peluca y algo de maquillaje no puedes engañarme –anuncia acorralando a Sukea contra la pared.

-Kakashi, será mejor que se lo digas –pide el fotógrafo cuando la mano de Sakura desciende por su pecho.

-¿Decírselo? –pregunta Kakashi acercándose a ellos.

-Sí. Antes de que haga algo irreparable.

-No va a creérselo.

-Inténtalo –pide de nuevo mientras la mano de Sakura repasa su abultado pantalón.

-Sakura, si dejas de manosearle me gustaría contarte algo.

-Si vas a decirme que tienes un hermano gemelo puedes ahorrártelo –pide Sakura metiendo la mano por dentro del pantalón del fotógrafo y agarrando el bulto bajo los pantalones-. Podemos pasar de él e ir a la habitación.

-No podéis hacer eso –pide Kakashi tomando a Sakura por la cintura y separándola de Sukea.

-No seas tonto –pide Sakura asestándole un codazo a Kakashi que hace desaparecer al clon.

-¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes? –pregunta Sukea.

-Desde que hiciste que se pegara a mi está mañana. ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta de que he pasado todo el día con un clon?

-Pensé que jugaríamos más tiempo.

-Es justo lo que estoy pensando –responde acercándose de nuevo hasta su oído para susurrarle de nuevo.

-¿Quieres serle infiel? –pregunta Sukea cargando con Sakura en brazos hasta la habitación.

Una vez allí la lanza a la cama y se tumba sobre ella.

-¿De verdad pensaste que colaría siquiera un momento? –pregunta Sakura desabrochándole los pantalones.

-Funcionó en el pasado.

-En el pasado no conocía tu rostro, ni podía acercarme tanto a ti.

-Pensé que sería divertido –comenta llevándose la mano a la peluca.

-¡Espera! –pide Sakura cogiéndole por la muñeca-. No te la quites.

Sukea la mira interrogante.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que siga siendo Sukea?

-Sí.

-Es como serme infiel a mi mismo.

-Eres mi esclavo durante una semana. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Tienes unas fantasías muy raras.

-Quizás simplemente prefiero a Sukea.

-En ese caso me alegro de que no volviera por aquí nunca. Pudiste haberle escogido a él en vez de a mí.

-No sé de qué hablas. Dado que eres Sukea. ¿Olvidas que mandé a Kakashi al limbo de un codazo?

Sukea deja escapar una carcajada antes de agacharse sobre Sakura y besarla en los labios.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?

-No sé. Aparte del físico, Sukea es muy diferente a Kakashi, ¿qué se te ocurre?

-¿Qué haría yo que no haría Kakashi? –pregunta todavía dentro del personaje.

-Puede que seas más atrevido y hagas cosas que Kakashi no se atreve a hacer.

-¿Crees que Kakashi no hace cosas porque le dan vergüenza? -pregunta con interés mientras besa su estomago y la obliga a levantar los brazos para quitarle la camiseta.

-Sí. Estoy segura.

-No creo que Kakashi se corte en hacerte nada que quiera hacerte.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

-Le conozco, no podría contenerse delante de este cuerpo.

Sakura deja escapar una risilla.

-¿Puedo pedir algo? –pregunta mirándola con picardía.

-Puedes pedir lo que sea, otra cosa es que lo vaya a hacer. Recuerda que mi chico puede volver en cualquier momento y darte una paliza si te pasas de la raya –comenta sonriendo y sacándole la lengua.

-No te veo desde que eras una niña de doce años. No sé donde está la raya.

-Tú prueba.

-Tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad. Quién sabe cuándo volveré por Konoha –susurra besando el cuello de Sakura y bajándole los pantaloncillos-. Voy a follarte como Kakashi nunca lo ha hecho.

-Kakashi me hace el amor.

-Pues ahí tienes la primera diferencia –indica mientras besa su boca con fiereza y obligándola a abrirse de piernas para él.

En ese momento el sonido de un portazo interrumpe lo que está a punto de pasar.

-¡Okasan! ¡Otosan! ¡Hemos vuelto! –grita un chico de pelo plateado que corre por el pasillo de la mano de una pequeña pelirrosa que apenas puede seguirle el ritmo-. ¿Okasan? –pregunta al llegar al salón y ver una mesa preparada para tres, pero nadie alrededor.

-¿ _Orozan_? –pregunta a su vez la niña sin llegar a pronunciar bien.

Sakumo y Yumiko miran a su alrededor una vez más y corren a la cocina buscando a sus padres.

-Mierda –susurra Kakashi recuperando su voz y levantándose de un salto para abrocharse los pantalones.

-¿No volvían mañana? –pregunta Sakura poniéndose rápidamente una camiseta larga.

-Sí. Ha debido pasar algo –comenta con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-No salgas así.

-¿Así?

-Disfrazado. ¿Qué van a pensar si nos ven salir así de la habitación?

-¿Qué su madre está siendo infiel a su padre? –pregunta riéndose.

-Kakashi, lo digo en serio. Cámbiate.

-Tienen edad suficiente para entender que soy yo.

-Sakumo te habrá visto sin máscara tres o cuatro veces. Y Yumiko ni siquiera te ha visto el rostro todavía.

-Sí lo ha hecho.

-Si no volvieras a enseñárselo nunca no te recordaría. Es muy pequeña.

-No entiendo a donde nos lleva todo esto.

-Fue muy divertido aquella vez. Quizás estaría bien que Sukea se apareciera un día por casa. Pero no saliendo de nuestra habitación sin estar su padre por aquí.

-¿Quieres que engañe a nuestros hijos? –pregunta divertido.

-Sí. Pero no hoy. Ve a cambiarte. Iré a ver porqué han vuelto antes del campamento y a prepararles algo de cena.

-Está bien –concede dirigiéndose al baño de la habitación-. Pero esta noche no te escapas, da igual si es Sukea o Kakashi.

Sakura le mira sonriendo antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación y salir a recibir a sus hijos.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: Sukea está de moda. Ver material nuevo de Kakashi mola -me refiero al nuevo capítulo del anime-, y aunque no era nuevo del todo por venir de un especial que sacó Kishimoto para un evento, siempre mola verlo en animación y con un par de escenas totalmente nuevas. Así que aquí está mi tributo a Sukea. En realidad tengo otro a medias de Sukea en mi ordenador, pero no me convence nada y no creo que lo termine. Pero quería darle un drabble a Sukea y creo que ha quedado bien.

NdA: Tenía algunas peticiones pendientes. Con el anterior drabble vimos lo que pasaba cuando Kakashi y Sakura se pasaban de copas (pedido por _**yomii20**_ ), y aquí tenemos a Kakashi y Sakura siguiéndose el rollo en algo que ambos saben que es mentira (algo pedido por **_Hatake Izumi,_** lo de los dos juguetones entre ellos -si era en tema sexual habrá que esperar más-).

Y sí, hace casi un año de eso -falta un mes para que cumpla el año- pero dije que cumpliría con todos. Aún tengo pendientes un par, y la continuación de "tatuajes", por las votaciones de Wattpad.

En fin, que estoy de regreso, al menos durante el verano, intentaré volver a escribir con asiduidad y cerrar con todo lo que debo y tengo a medias en el ordenador.

¡Un saludo y gracias por las reviews!


	70. Por fin Nanadaime

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Por fin Nanadaime**

 **:::::**

 _Día del nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage._

-¿Qué será lo primero que hagas mañana al llegar al despacho? –pregunta Hinata cargando a Himawari en brazos para impedir que corra de un lado a otro tirando cada cosa que encuentra a su paso.

-¿Lo primero? 'tebbayo! Eso es fácil, llevo un tiempo deseando hacer algo –anuncia Naruto sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y tomando una pieza de fruta.

-o-

 _Seis años antes del nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage._

-El otro día Naruto volvió a proponer una misión de desenmascaramiento –comenta Sakura caminando al lado del Hokage.

-¿Todavía con eso? –pregunta Kakashi negando con la cabeza ante el ofrecimiento de unos dangos por parte de ella.

-Sí. Debo reconocer que yo también tengo cierta intriga.

-¿Tú también? –pregunta sorprendido.

-No puedo negarlo.

-Pensé que tú al menos habrías madurado en ese aspecto.

-Ahora la intriga es diferente.

-¿Diferente? -pregunta intrigado por el significado tras esa palabra.

-No me conformaría con sólo ver una foto – responde mirándole de reojo con picardía.

-Pequeña kunoichi, ¿te me estás insinuando?

-Ya no soy tan pequeña.

-¿Eso es un sí?

Sakura sólo se encoge de hombros.

-o-

 _Cinco años antes del nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage._

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto –comenta el Hokage tomándola por la cintura.

-Suenas poco convincente si lo dices mientras me acorralas contra la pared.

-Es tú culpa. Siempre andas por aquí revoloteando.

-Es parte de mi misión.

-¿Qué misión?

-La de desenmascaramiento.

-¿Otra vez con eso?

-Esta vez no pude decirle que no a Naruto.

-¿Así que sólo te me insinúas para conseguir bajarme la máscara?

-En parte sí –confiesa bajándole la máscara para besarle-. Pero tu secreto quedará a salvo conmigo. Naruto tendrá que buscarse otro modo de conocer tu rostro.

-Eso espero.

Kakashi baja la cremallera de la camiseta rosada mientras deja que ella le desabroche los pantalones.

-o-

 _Cuatro años antes del nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage._

-Por cierto, se me olvidó decírtelo, ayer Naruto volvió a proponerme una misión de desenmascaramiento –comenta completamente desnuda y tumbada sobre él.

-¿Cuántas van ya? –pregunta riendo contra su cuello.

-Perdí la cuenta. ¿Quieres desayunar?

Sakura rueda fuera de la cama.

-Tengo una idea mejor –anuncia tomándola por la muñeca y arrastrándola de vuelta a la cama.

-o-

 _Tres años antes del nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage._

-No me digas, ¿te lo ha vuelto a pedir? –pregunta cubriéndose con una toalla alrededor de la cintura antes de salir del baño de vuelta a la habitación.

-Sí. Reconozco que me da un poco de pena. Hace casi tres años que para mí ya no es un misterio –comenta acercándose a él y poniéndose de puntillas para besarle-. Pero el pobre Naruto… Él es quien siempre quiso ver tu rostro, Sasuke y yo sólo buscábamos algo de diversión.

-No hace tanto planteabas que tú también estabas intrigada.

-Es cierto. Pero antes de eso no me pasaba las tardes planeando modos de desenmascararte. Estoy segura de que podría vivir sin conocer tu rostro.

-¿Estás segura de eso? –pregunta bajándole la ropa interior y levantándola en vilo para sentarla sobre la cómoda antes de agacharse entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta agarrándose a la cómoda y dejando escapar un gemido cuando nota la lengua de Kakashi sobre su sexo.

-Demostrarte que no podrías haber vivido sin conocer mi rostro.

-o-

 _Dos años antes del nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage._

-¿Quieres ir a cenar? –pregunta Kakashi terminando de recoger el papeleo del día.

-¿Invitas tú?

-Sólo si luego hay postre.

-Avisaré a mis padres de que no iré a dormir a casa –dice acercándose a él para quitarle el sombrero de Hokage y poniéndoselo ella-. A mi me queda mejor.

-Eso no puedo discutirlo. Y todavía te quedará mejor cuando estés en mi cama sólo con ese sombrero –argumenta tomándola de la cintura y besándola através de la máscara.

Sakura le da un suave puñetazo.

-No me beses con la máscara.

-A veces se me olvida –se excusa riendo el Hokage.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué la llevas puesta?

-No. Que sólo estás conmigo para encontrar el momento de sacarme alguna foto sin máscara –bromea bajándose la máscara para darle otro beso, ahora sin tela de por medio.

-o-

 _Un año antes del nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage._

-No pares –pide Sakura dejando escapar grito.

-No pensaba hacerlo –comenta riendo entre jadeos el shinobi.

Sakura baja sus manos por la espalda de Kakashi provocándole un escalofrío. El Hokage se inclina hacia delante dejando que Sakura se recueste contra el tronco del árbol para no perder el ritmo.

-Creo que no ha sido una gran idea venir aquí –comenta Kakashi sin dejar de besarla.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Puede vernos alguien.

-Nadie viene por aquí, nunca –sentencia tajante.

-Sigo sin entender porque no podíamos ir a mi casa.

-Un cambio de aíres.

-¿Seguro que no has quedado aquí con Naruto para que vea mi cara de una vez por todas?

-Kakashi, deja de decir tonterías. Puedo llegar a vender tu rostro por la felicidad de Naruto, pero moriría de vergüenza si me vieran así. Ahora cállate y sigue haciéndome el amor –exige mordiéndole el cuello.

-¿Acaso me estás marcando?

-¿Debería hacerlo?

-No es necesario. Soy sólo tuyo.

-Eso no puedo saberlo. Pasas mucho tiempo sin vigilancia en la Torre Hokage.

-Lo cierto es que vienen muchas mujeres a verme.

-Será mejor que te controle.

-Siempre puedes darme sexo varias veces al día para que no tenga ganas de irme con otra.

-Si no estuviera a punto de correrme te pegaría un puñetazo.

-Entonces es una suerte –sentencia Kakashi guardando silencio de nuevo y concentrándose en la tarea.

-o-

 _Unas semanas antes del nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage._

-¿Y si simplemente se lo digo? –pregunta Sakura cogiendo una cuantas palomitas del bol.

-¿Decirle qué? –pregunta sin quitar la vista del televisor.

-Cómo es tu rostro –pide ofreciéndole unas palomitas.

-¿Quieres decirle a Naruto que me has visto la cara?

-Podemos empezar diciendo que estamos juntos.

-¿A todos? –pregunta cogiendo un par de palomitas con la boca directamente de la palma de la mano de Sakura.

-Llevamos más de cuatro años juntos. No me babes –pide pasándole la mano por la camiseta para limpiarse.

Kakashi deja escapar una carcajada y se quita restos de sal de la camiseta.

-¿Y si esperamos a que deje de ser el Hokage?

-¿En otros tres años?

-No tengo tanto interés en seguir siendo Hokage, estoy esperando una buena excusa.

-Yo te daré una buena razón –afirma Sakura sentándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Kakashi.

-¿Vas a sobornarme con sexo? –pregunta interesado.

-He dicho una buena razón. ¿Desde cuando necesitamos que dejes de ser Hokage para tener sexo?

-No sé. Me dices eso y te pones justo encima mía…

Sakura le toma de la muñeca y lleva la mano a la parte baja de su estomago.

-¿Qué haces?

-Darte una razón para que dejes ese trabajo y pases más tiempo conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Creo que va siendo hora de que dejes de pasarte tardes enteras tras montones de informes y papiros.

-Suena bien.

-Y creo que debería irme a vivir contigo.

-Eso no suena tan bien –comenta sonriendo.

-También creo que deberías hacer espacio en tu casa para otras cosas.

-¿Esto no es una amenaza? –bromea todavía sin entenderlo.

-Siempre puedo esperar unos años y que la gente lo descubra por si misma si saca tus ojos –afirma poniendo su mano sobre la de Kakashi que todavía descansa sobre su estomago.

-Espera… ¿estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

-Teniendo en cuenta tu agilidad mental no tengo claro lo que crees que estoy diciendo.

Kakashi la sujeta por la espalda con la mano libre y se pega a ella para besarla.

-o-

 _Día después del nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage._

-¡Sakura! Tengo una noticia, ¡Datebbayo! –grita el nuevo Hokage corriendo por la avenida principal de Konoha.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto? –pregunta cuando ya le tiene a su lado.

-Lo tengo. Está en el despacho.

-¿El qué?

-Lo pedí está mañana. Ya ha llegado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-La ficha.

-¿Qué ficha? Naruto deja de ser tan críptico.

-La ficha de Kakashi. El informe de su entrada a ANBU.

-¡Ah! –exclama tensándose.

-Sí –afirma triunfante Naruto-. Como Hokage he solicitado el informe de Kakashi.

-Ya veo.

-Estará su foto. La foto sin máscara que tantas veces hemos querido ver.

-Ya, sí. Claro.

-Vayamos. Ahora mismo. Tantos años y por fin hoy tendremos respuesta.

-No. Gracias Naruto.

-¿No? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-No puedo. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-Sakura, es el gran secreto. Tantos años intentando desenmascararle y por fin hoy podremos ver la cara de Kakashi sensei.

-Sí. Bueno, verás, respecto a eso…

-'yo! –saluda Kakashi apareciendo tras Naruto y cortando la conversación-. ¿Qué tal tu primer día como Hokage?

-Excelente.

-¿Ya te has aprovechado del cargo para conseguir algún favor personal? –pregunta como si nada.

-¿Qué? No –comenta indignado Naruto-. Yo… no haría eso.

-Muy bien. Pero reconozco que conseguir que me trajeran la edición firmada de la película Icha Icha fue uno de los grandes lujos de ser Hokage –comenta sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-Buenos días Kakashi sensei –saluda Sakura sonriente.

-Buenos días Sakura-san. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Salí a comprar –comenta levantando una bolsa con algunos artículos de baño-. Ya iba para mi casa.

-Sakura iba a ayudarme con una cosa ahora mismo –interrumpe Naruto-. ¿Verdad que sí, Sakura?

-No. Naruto. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-No seas así. Naruto está empezando, seguro que necesita ayuda. Recuerdo que tu ayuda me vino muy bien cuándo era Hokage –comenta sonriendo con ambos ojos.

-Eso es –asegura Naruto-. Sakura-chan, por favor. Esto tenemos que hacerlo juntos. Si supiera dónde está Sasuke mandaría llamarle también.

-¿Y si le esperamos? –pide nerviosa.

-¿Esperarle? Vamos, no sabemos cuando podría volver por aquí –asegura Kakashi todavía sonriendo-. Deberías ayudarle.

-Kakashi sensei lleva razón. Por favor Sakura-chan –suplica Naruto.

Sakura mira a Kakashi intentando adivinar si estaba jugando o realmente no tenía ni idea de qué pretendía Naruto.

-Vamos. Ve con él –pide Kakashi casi empujándola contra Naruto.

-Está bien. Iré contigo –accede Sakura mirando a Kakashi con sospecha.

-'tebbayo! –grita ilusionado y tirando de Sakura en dirección a la Torre Hokage.

Ya en el despacho del Hokage, Naruto sostiene entre sus manos un sobre marrón.

-¿No estás emocionada?

-Sí. Por supuesto –responde con una falsa sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Quieres hacer los honores? –ofrece tendiéndole el sobre.

-Claro –dice tomando el sobre entre sus manos temblorosas.

Naruto mira con expectación. Sakura mira el sobre con detalle.

Hace años habría matado por ver su contenido. Ahora sentía una estúpida sensación de lealtad hacía Kakashi que le impedían sacar la foto y mostrarle, a su mejor amigo, el rostro del padre del hijo que estaba esperando.

-Vamos. Ábrelo –pide Naruto poniéndose a su lado. Estoy nervioso. Tantos años…

-Sí. Claro –afirma sin mover un dedo.

-Venga. Sakura-chan, me dará un infarto.

-Gomen –se disculpa empezando a desenredar la cuerdecita.

Naruto se pega a su lado para ver el contenido del sobre.

-Naruto… -comienza deteniéndose-. Quizás Kakashi no quiere que le veamos.

-Apuesto a que tiene colmillos.

-No creo.

-Como Kiba.

-No creo que tenga colmillos. De seguro tiene un rostro de lo más común.

-Lo sabremos ahora mismo. Ábrelo.

-Naruto, yo… -Sakura baja el sobre y se gira para mirar al nuevo Hokage-. No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Vas a ponerte de su lado ahora? Hemos intentando esto por años.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Naruto, yo… -se detiene en mitad de la frase para tomar una gran bocanada de aire-. ¡Yo ya conozco el rostro de Kakashi! Llevo saliendo con él unos años. –grita con los ojos cerrados.

Naruto no dice nada y espera a que ella abra los ojos. Cuando eso sucede Sakura ve a Naruto sonriendo.

-Dame el sobre –pide el rubio.

-Puede que no me hayas creído –aventura Sakura confusa-, pero es la verdad.

-Dame el sobre –repite cogiéndolo de las manos de Sakura.

-¿Vas a abrirlo? –pregunta nerviosa.

Naruto no responde, lo abre y muestra un sobre vacío. Sakura le mira todavía más confusa.

-¿Qué significa esto? –pregunta nerviosa.

-Ya lo sabía, 'tebbayo!

-¿Qué sabías?

-Llevo cuatro años esperando que me lo dijeras.

-¿No tienes la foto de Kakashi? –pregunta sorprendida.

-Podría tenerla. Soy el Hokage. Pero lo cierto es que si Kakashi sensei no quiere enseñarnos su rostro, se merece que le respetemos. Bueno, imagino que a ti sí te lo ha enseñado.

-¿Por eso insistías tanto en la misión de desenmascaramiento?

-Era divertido verte inventar excusas.

-¿Cuándo lo descubriste?

-Os escuché –explica sonriente y divirtiéndose más de lo que, para Sakura, debería estar permtido.

-¿Qué escuchaste? –pregunta nerviosa.

-Hacíais planes para ir a cenar.

-He ido a cenar con mucha gente muchas veces –comenta como excusa tardía.

-No creo que hagas planes para pasar la noche en casa de cada uno de ellos –comenta riendo mientras Sakura se pone colorada.

-¿Kakashi te ha ayudado con esto? –pregunta pasando del nerviosismo a la vergüenza.

-¿Kakashi? El no sabe nada.

-Él me animó a venir contigo. Estoy segura de que sabía lo que planeabas.

-No sabe nada.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-De verdad.

-En ese caso estoy segura de que pensaba que se trataba de una misión de desenmascaramiento.

-No podía pensar eso. Ni siquiera he pedido el sobre con su ficha. No he ido ni al almacén.

-Puede que no lo hayas hecho, pero estoy segura de que Kakashi pensó que cuando fueras Hokage lo harías. Estoy segura de que cambió la foto en algún momento.

-Sakura-chan, no me cambies de tema. ¿Cuánto llevas con Kakashi sensei? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Yo… es difícil.

-Soy yo. Hay confianza. Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Hinata.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. Sois mis amigos. Nunca contaría algo así.

-Lo siento, Naruto. Lo cierto es que debí decírtelo. Pero es un poco… es Kakashi sensei.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Temía que la gente nos juzgara.

-Tienes que decírselo a todo el mundo.

-Lo cierto es que tendré que hacerlo, o lo descubrirán pronto –comenta llevándose las manos al vientre.

-¡Datebbayo!

-o-

 _Un poco más tarde. Ese mismo día._

-Cambiaste la foto de tu ficha ANBU, ¿verdad?

-No sé de qué hablas –responde ayudándola a meter algunas cosas en cajas.

-Sí que lo sabes. Por eso no te importó que Naruto me arrastrara a la Torre Hokage a descubrir tu rostro. Sabías que la foto no estaría ahí.

-Así que lo ha hecho –afirma sonriendo-. Sólo protejo mi intimidad.

-Pues te equivocas. Naruto ha respetado tu intimidad, al menos en ese aspecto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta con curiosidad.

-Resulta que lo sabía.

-¿Sabía qué?

-Sabía lo nuestro –responde Sakura consiguiendo que Kakashi se quede completamente parado por la sorpresa.

-¿Sabe lo nuestro? -repite sin creerlo.

-o-

 _En ese mismo momento. En la casa del Hokage._

-¿Hiciste aquello que querías hacer? –pregunta Hinata interponiéndose entre Himawari y Boruto para impedir un nuevo enfrentamiento.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué era?

-No puedo decírtelo. Pero lo sabrás pronto –comenta sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA: Aunque veáis otra imagen y otro nick, sigo siendo yo. Quería desvincular un poco mi nick usual en redes sociales de las cuentas de fanfiction y wattpad. A partir de ahora: Bjo-KS (el símbolo ANBU, el circulo del clan Haruno y KS de KakaSaku).**


	71. Kakashi vs Mundo

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Kakashi vs Mundo**

 **:::::**

Miró por la ventana una última vez antes de volver a su trabajo. Miró sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar. Y sabiendo lo poco que le gustaría ver eso. Pero también era lo que él llamaba una bofetada de vuelta a la realidad.

A veces era necesario algo así. Todos somos capaces de soñar, lo que no está mal del todo, pero también debemos saber diferenciar entre los sueños y la realidad. Y cuando por alguna razón nos cuesta discernir dónde estamos, la bofetada es la que nos saca de nuestra ensoñación.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se obligó a dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Igual de necesaria que la bofetada es no recrearse en el dolor de dicha bofetada. Uno puede y debe lamerse las heridas, pero no debe meter el dedo en ellas para hacerlas más y más grandes. Eso no sólo es absurdo, es destructivo.

Se sentó en su gran silla y dejó caer su cabeza contra el escritorio.

Kakashi era de los que hurgaba en sus heridas. No lo hacía con el sentido de autocompadecerse y dejarse mimar por otros. Era más de odiarse a si mismo y huir de la gente que intentara compadecerse de él o decirle que no era su culpa. Pero todo eso a la vez que se quejaba en voz alta de las cosas más absurdas.

El se quejaba del papeleo, de lo molesto que era el sombrero de Hokage, de lo mucho que echaba de menos no tener responsabilidades. No era tonto, era de quejarse de tonterías y hurgar en sus heridas en silencio. Aunque sólo en las que había tenido la culpa, no las que habían provocado otros. Esas se curaban solas, o no. Pero no podría hacer nada por ello.

Una pluma rodó por el escritorio y cayó al suelo despertándole de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó en su silla y miró al suelo donde la pluma seguía rodando bajo la mesa.

-Arrgg –se quejó ruidosamente mientras se agachaba bajo la mesa para recoger la pluma.

Su suerte en el día de hoy no había sido la mejor. Podría resumirse en un marcador cuyo resultado era aproximadamente: Kakashi 0 – Mundo 1.000.

Bueno, vale, mil quizás era exagerado. Pero desde luego hoy alguien de ahí arriba estaba riéndose de él. Y muy fuerte.

Sin embargo ya era de noche. Le quedaban menos de quince minutos para irse a casa. A menos de que por el camino tuviera un mal salto y se rompiera un tobillo, esperaba que el contador no siguiera subiendo en su contra. Claro que en realidad si había un día para tropezar con un gato negro y romperse un tobillo, ese día sin duda era hoy.

No había terminado ese pensamiento cuando el contador había variado:

Kakashi 0 – Mundo 1.001.

-¡Mierda! –gritó el Hokage levantándose de un salto, golpeándose la cabeza y lanzando la pluma al otro extremo de la habitación donde chocó contra la pared y de nuevo golpeó el suelo, para, esta vez sí, quedarse inmóvil.

Sí. El mundo había subido la apuesta. Quince minutos daban para seguir jodiendo su día.

Un haori blanco en cuya espalda podía leerse una preciosa inscripción y que llevaba un detalle de triángulos rojos en la parte baja a lo largo de toda la circunferencia había sido el lienzo perfecto para una pluma que había rodado por el suelo moviendo toda la tinta en su interior. Sí. Un haori blanco que ahora parecía garabateado por un niño de tres años. No era un tobillo roto, pero era un +1 en el marcador.

-¡GRACIAS! –gritó mirando al techo.

Pasó sus manos por el _garabato_ sin pensar mucho en ello, ya que lo único que consiguió fue extender la tinta y mancharse las manos con ella.

Tras comprobar que la idea no había sido la mejor, se quitó el haori y lo lanzó cabreado por la ventana acompañado de otro gran grito al cielo.

-Se acabó. ¿Me oyes? Me voy a casa.

Pegó una patada a su silla provocando que cayera ruidosamente y empujó algunos papeles que había sobre el escritorio que empezaron a volar por la habitación. Era probable que mañana le tocara a él recoger todo. Pero si el mundo quería joderle quería ayudarle.

-¿Mejor así? –gritaba a las paredes de su despacho.

Avanzó hasta una de las estanterías y empezó a tirar todos los libros al suelo.

-¿Mejor? –volvió a preguntar a la nada.

Ante la ausencia de respuesta grito de nuevo y lanzó un puñetazo a la estantería.

Y ante la ausencia de algún tipo de respuesta volvió a golpear la estantería con sus manos, una y otra vez, un puñetazo tras otro.

Uno tras otro hasta que la madera no pudó aguantarlo más y estalló ante un nuevo puñetazo que atraviesa el lateral de la estantería, una estantería que se venga del atacante clavando pequeñas astillas en su mano.

Kakashi detiene su rabia y simplemente se queda así. De pie, con la mano atravesando la madera.

Apoya su cabeza contra la estantería e intenta normalizar su respiración.

-¿Mejor? –dice una voz a su espalda.

Kakashi 0 – Mundo 1001 + [Introduzca símbolo de infinito].

Definitivamente el mundo hoy tenía grandes planes para él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta sin siquiera moverse, sin despegar su cabeza de la estantería y sin sacar su mano de la madera.

-Encontré esto -Sakura agita el haori en su mano-. Además… es difícil no oírte desde la calle. -Kakashi se gira todavía con la mano dentro de la estantería- Pareces cansado.

-Gracias. Puedes dejarlo ahí –comenta señalando con su mano libre una percha.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta acercándose hasta quedar a un par de pasos.

-Sí.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –pregunta avanzando ese par de pasos sorteando los libros del suelo.

-No –responde sacando de un tirón su mano de la trampa de madera y regresando junto a su escritorio pisando libros y pergaminos en su camino.

Sakura se queda parada en el espacio que Kakashi ha dejado vacío y no muestra intención de acercarse a él.

-Gracias por traer eso. Puedes marcharte –dice fríamente sin mirarla mientras recoge la silla y la coloca de vuelta en su sitio antes de sentarse.

-¿Podemos hablar? –pregunta Sakura mirando el agujero en la madera.

-Es tarde, pensaba irme a casa. Si no es algo urgente podrá esperar a mañana. A las nueves estaré de nuevo por aquí.

Aunque Kakashi oculta la mano herida bajo la mesa Sakura ha podido ver que está sangrando.

-Déjame ver la mano –pide acercándose al gran escritorio.

-No es necesario. Estoy bien –sigue sin mirarla, y hojea falsamente unos pocos papeles que todavía quedan sobre la mesa y entre los que va intercambiando con la mano sana.

Sakura deja escapar un largo suspiro y rodea la mesa para situarse a su lado. Kakashi retrocede un poco ante la cercanía de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –vuelve a preguntar Kakashi.

-Ya te lo he dicho, te oí gritar –responde con sencillez-. No parecías muy contento.

Sakura extiende una de sus mano bocarriba hacía Kakashi y espera en silencio.

-¿Qué? –pregunta mirándola confuso.

-La mano.

Kakashi la mira con cansancio y desgana.

-Vamos –exige Sakura.

La sigue mirando con desgana pero esta vez saca la mano bajo el escritorio y la pone sobre la de Sakura.

-¡Qué bestia eres! –exclama Sakura al ver la mano con astillas y pequeños cortes.

-No es nada –se queja intentando retirar la mano. Pero Sakura le agarra por la muñeca y le mira con reprimenda.

Se sienta en el escritorio mientras empieza a quitar astillas y cerrar pequeños cortes.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué te ha cabreado tanto?

-Un mal día.

-Tengo la sensación de que vives en un mal día continuo desde hace algunos meses. ¿Qué lo hace diferente?

Kakashi la mira fijamente.

-Te vi antes.

-¿Antes? –pregunta con curiosidad a pesar de saber que es la estrategia de Kakashi para cambiar de tema.

-Sí. Ibas acompañada –responde señalando la ventana con la cabeza.

-Ah. Yagami.

-¿Es un ninja? No le conozco.

-Es del hospital. Un compañero.

-¿Es tu pareja?

-¿Mi pareja? –pregunta riendo Sakura-. ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? –pregunta divertida.

-Su cercanía contigo.

-Bueno, es posible que él quiera algo.

-¿Y tú?

-No me interesa.

-Lo dices muy segura.

-Sí. ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy?

-Creo que me romperé un tobillo.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Sakura confusa.

-No está siendo un buen día.

-Eso ya lo has dicho –Sakura suelta la mano de Kakashi. Se levanta y mira a su alrededor buscando algo-. ¿Y el botiquín?

-Allí –señala una de las estanterías que ha sufrido parte de su ira.

Sakura avanza entre libros hasta llegar al botiquín que ha sido uno de los objetivos de Kakashi y que se encuentra abierto con todo su contenido repartido por el suelo. Recoge las cosas y las guarda de nuevo en el botiquín antes de levantarse y observar el agujero en la estantería.

-No sé quién se merece más el vendaje, si la estantería o tú.

-La estantería –asegura él poniéndose en pie.

-Siéntate. Voy a vendarte la mano.

-No es necesario. Es tarde. Será mejor que cada uno se vaya a su casa.

-Siéntate –repite con firmeza.

Kakashi mira a su alrededor como buscando una excusa, pero ante la mirada de Sakura termina cediendo y sentándose de nuevo.

-Ese tal Yagami…

-¿Sí?

-Parece buen tipo –concluye Kakashi mientras Sakura comienza el vendaje.

-Seguro que lo es. Y un gran médico.

-¿Y por qué no te interesa?

-Debo tener mal gusto. Suelen gustarme los más complicados con ciertos problemas personales incapaces de observar el mundo que les rodea.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, primero fue Sasuke. Él nunca pensó en todo lo que tenía, sólo en lo que había perdido, y se adentró en una cruzada sin sentido. Tardó años en darse cuenta de que lo correcto no era la venganza.

-¿Y ahora?

-¿Ahora?

-Has dicho 'primero', eso significa que hay, al menos, otro más.

-Ahora creo que estoy enamorada de un experto en quejarse más de la cuenta y no aceptar la ayuda de los demás. Por no hablar de su incapacidad para reconocer los sentimientos de los demás –explica terminando el vendaje-. Terminado -añade poniendo algo de esparadrapo para fijarlo.

-Gracias –responde de malhumor y levantándose para empezar a recoger todos los papeles y pergaminos del suelo.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No hace falta.

Sakura le observa en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado hoy? –vuelve a preguntar-. Y no me repitas lo del tobillo –pide sentándose en la silla del Hokage.

Kakashi sigue recogiendo libros y pergaminos ignorando la pregunta.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Más papeleo del habitual? –aventura Sakura haciendo girar la silla sobre su eje y dando vueltas divertida-. Quizás… ¿demasiada felicidad en el mundo y eso te hace infeliz? –pregunta sonriendo-. Ya lo tengo –anuncia deteniendo los giros-. Han cancelado la adaptación cinematográfica del tercer libro de Jiraiya –anuncia triunfante.

-No, no es nada de eso –responde secamente el Hokage.

-¿Entonces?

Kakashi recoge los últimos libros del suelo y se acerca hasta el escritorio. Los deja caer sobre la mesa con rudeza y avanza hasta el otro, junto a Sakura.

-¿Te divierte reírte de mí? –pregunta con seriedad inclinándose sobre ella.

-Sólo a veces –responde con igual seriedad sin dejarse intimidar.

-En ese caso ríete todo lo que quieras, pero fuera de aquí. Me voy a casa –anuncia tomando su chaleco táctico del respaldo de la silla.

-Espera –pide Sakura todavía desde la silla-. ¿Conoces a alguien que se queje más de la cuenta y no acepte la ayuda de los demás?

-No –responde sin prestar demasiado atención a la pregunta a la vez que abre uno de los grandes ventanales del despacho.

-Quiero pedirte un favor –anuncia Sakura girando la silla para quedar frente a Kakashi.

-¿Por qué a mí? –pregunta ya con un pie fuera de la ventana.

-Eres el Hokage.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Unos días libres.

-¿Para qué?

-Yagami me ha propuesto ir unos días a Shimogakure.

-Pensé que no te gustaba –comenta de nuevo malhumorado.

-No me gusta. Pero creo que puede ser interesante ir allí unos días. No lo conozco.

-Pasamos por allí de camino a Kumo.

-Eso fue hace años, Kakashi. Ni siquiera pasamos una noche allí.

-Yo iré a la capital de Shimo dentro de dos semanas, tengo algunos asuntos que tratar allí.

-¿Me estás invitando a ir contigo?

-¿Qué? No. Sólo acabas de recordármelo –comenta cansado-. Cógete los días libres que necesites, puedes ir con él si quieres –anuncia saltando al tejado fuera del despacho.

-No es que quiera ir con él. Sólo quiero conocer Shimo –explica Sakura levantando un poco la voz para que él pueda oírla-. Me valdría cualquier compañía.

Kakashi la mira de reojo. Se pone de cuclillas sobre el marco de la ventana y la mira fijamente.

-Estaré una semana. Vendrías como parte de mi escolta, pero tendrías tiempo de conocer todo. De ese modo podrías guardarte tus vacaciones para ir a algún sitio con alguien que de verdad quieras ir.

Sakura sonríe ante la propuesta.

-Suena bien. ¿Cuánto conoces Shimo?

-He tenido unas cuantas misiones allí.

-¿Podrías enseñármelo?

-Tendré bastante trabajo.

-Si aceptas mi ayuda terminaríamos antes y podrías enseñarme la ciudad.

-No sé si—

-¿Podrías aceptar mi ayuda, baka? –pide Sakura inclinándose hacía delante en la silla y dándole un pequeño golpecito en la frente.

Las pupilas de Kakashi se abren de golpe.

-¿Crees que soy incapaz de reconocer los sentimientos de los demás? –pregunta inclinándose sobre la silla y obligando a Sakura a recostarse contra el respaldo. Sakura sonríe encogiéndose de hombros-. Desde aquí arriba parecías muy cercana a ese chico –comenta Kakashi retomando el tema.

-Desde allí abajo parecías muy pendiente de mi conversación con él.

-¿Sabías que os estaba mirando? –pregunta sorprendido.

-¿Qué te ha pasado hoy para ser un mal día, gruñón? –pregunta ella a su vez, ignorando el hecho de que Kakashi se inclinara cada vez más sobre ella.

-Cada día pasas por ahí con ese chico. Mientras yo estoy aquí encerrado con todo este trabajo –indica señalando la pilas de papeles a su alrededor.

-Yagami y yo tenemos el mismo turno, muchas veces vamos a cenar juntos. ¿Sabes como podría cambiar todo esto? -Kakashi la mira fijamente entornando los ojos-. Si contaras con los demás de vez en cuando.

-¿Quieres que te pida que cuando salgas del hospital vengas aquí a ayudarme con el papeleo?

-No. Eso sería un aburrimiento. Pero podrías pedirme ir a cenar. Tu turno y el mío terminan casi a la vez. Y tu conversación suele ser más interesante que la de Yagami.

-¿Quieres que te invite a cenar?

-Estaría bien.

-Acabo de invitarte a ir a Shimo.

-No. Me acabas de asignar una misión a Shimo. Es distinto. ¿Quieres que te ayude con esto? –pregunta Sakura.

-¿Con esto? –pregunta sin entender.

-Pídeme ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? Mmmm. ¿Puede darme su experta ayuda, señorita Haruno? –pide con ironía.

-No sé si será experta, Hokage-sama, pero en mi humilde opinión, la chica se te está insinuando, y tú eres un cenutrio que no se da cuenta. Y un gruñón.

Kakashi emite un gruñido desde la garganta como dándole la razón.

-Ya me había dado cuenta –comenta colocando sus manos en los reposabrazos de la silla y dejando caer su chaleco al suelo.

-¿Entonces por qué no me invitas a cenar? –pregunta sintiéndose pequeñita en la silla casi completamente cubierta por él.

-Quizás me guste tanto _quejarme_ , que invitarte a cenar rompería mi mala suerte y no tendría de qué _quejarme_ –argumenta con seriedad.

-Ya has atravesado una estantería con tu mano, manchado el haori del Hokage con tinta y recogido un despacho que tu mismo has puesto mangas por hombro, quizás puedo llevarte al sitio más caro de Konoha para que tengas que gastarte todo tu dinero y puedas seguir quejándote.

-Eso suena bien –comenta sonriendo por primera vez en todo el día.

Kakashi se incorpora liberando a Sakura y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Ella sonríe y tira de su muñeca para obligarle a agacharse hasta su altura y besarle sobre la máscara.

Su suerte había cambiado.

Kakashi [Introduzca símbolo de infinito] – Mundo [¿Qué mundo?].

Se lleva la mano a la máscara para bajársela y poder besarla sin tela de por medio. Sólo se separan cuando necesitan coger aíre.

-Ahora invítame a cenar –susurra Sakura con exigencia.

-¿Cuál es el sitio más caro de Konoha? –pregunta sonriente.

-Hay un sitio de dangos…

Kakashi se separa para permitir que se levante, pero al retroceder de espaldas tropieza con el chaleco que había dejado caer y termina en el suelo.

Sakura deja escapar una carcajada.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta sin dejar de reír.

-Creo que me he torcido el tobillo.

Kakashi [Introduzca símbolo de infinito] – Mundo [1002 ¿?].

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA: Sí. Creo que el mundo al final ha anotado algunos puntos. Pero ni de lejos puede igualar a Kakashi.**


	72. Confesarse no es fácil

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Confesarse no es fácil**

 **:::::**

 **I Concurso de Drabbles KakaSaku Spanish –grupo de Facebook-**

Palabras: 569 / Temática: Confesiones

:-o-:

Kakashi da vueltas alrededor del banco con nerviosismo sin saber cómo empezar. De pronto se detiene y toma una gran bocanada de aíre que deja escapar poco a poco.

-Ufff.

Se pasa las manos por el pelo revolviendo la melena planteada y vuelve a dar otra vuelta alrededor del banco para volver a detenerse en el mismo lugar.

-Allá voy.

Un par de ojos le observan atentamente.

-¿En qué estás pensando? –susurra Sakura sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Está bien –Kakashi vuelve a tomar aire-. Lo mejor será decirlo sin más –anuncia convencido-. Yo… Desde la guerra… No, no. Antes –sin conseguir dejar a un lado los nervios aprieta los puños a sus costados-. Hace muchos años ya que… Tú… ¡Mierda! ¡Arranca joder! –dice para si mismo-. Te has convertido en una gran mujer. Valiente, fuerte y una buena persona… Esto suena horrible. Mejor empiezo de nuevo.

Se pasa las manos por la cara y de nuevo da un par de vueltas alrededor del banco antes de parar otra vez en el mismo sitio. Incluso mira a sus pies y los alinea casi exactamente donde estaban la vez anterior.

-Te quiero –anuncia de golpe subiendo la mirada-. Joder. ¿Soy un niño de cuatro años o que? –susurra bajando la vista de nuevo al suelo.

Sakura aguanta la risa ante el espectáculo del que está disfrutando.

-Vale. No es sólo querer. Es más que eso. Nunca, jamás me he sentido así. Es la primera vez y lo cierto es que no sé cómo actuar. No sé ni siquiera si debería actuar. Quizás sería mejor no decir nada. Esto es ridículo -Kakashi gira sobre si mismo mirando al cielo-. Estoy siendo absurdo –anuncia.

Respira un par de veces antes de girar de nuevo. Esta vez con una nueva mirada. Una mirada de decisión.

-Me gustaría… ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo? –pregunta como si nada-. Sí. Quizás cenando… Cenando podría ser más fácil.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir aquí viéndote hacer el ridículo –grita Sakura dando un brinco y bajando de la rama del árbol donde había estado escondida.

Kakashi pega un brinco por la sorpresa. No era consciente de que estaba siendo observado por ella.

-No puedes seguir confesándote a un banco vacío –comenta Sakura riendo sin maldad.

-¿Qué haces ahí? –pregunta completamente descolocado.

-Pues la idea original era ir al hospital. Pero te vi hablando solo y me preocupe.

-¿Cuánto has escuchado? –pregunta preocupado.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que estás planeando declararte a alguien y no sabes muy bien cómo hacerlo. -Kakashi la mira en silencio-. Mi consejo es que simplemente lo hagas. No lo pienses más. Sólo díselo. Estoy segura de que te aceptará. Eres Hatake Kakashi. Es posible que ya esté enamorada de ti y ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta.

Kakashi la mira con confusión por un momento. Pero de pronto vuelve esa mirada de decisión.

-Sé que hay mil razones para que no estemos juntos. Soy tu ex profesor, te saco catorce años, Tsunade me matará por ello y tus padres me odiarán pensando que me aproveché de ti –habla tan rápido que a Sakura le cuesta entenderle-. Pero si me das una oportunidad te demostraré que todas esas razones no importan.

Sakura le mira sin reaccionar. De pronto los colores suben a sus mejillas.

-Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que todo eso que has dicho, era por mí?

-Sakura, estoy enamorado de ti.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

Consejo: Relee el drabble ahora sabiendo que Sakura está escondida espiando y Kakashi está ensayando lo que la quiere decir. XD

-o-

SOBRE EL CONCURSO DE DRABBLES: El concurso es abierto a todos los que están en el grupo de KakaSaku Spanish de Facebook. Si aún no formas parte del grupo entra, aún estáis a tiempo.

Aviso: No te lances a publicar el drabble antes de tiempo -el mío no participa, soy juez, por eso puedo publicarlo-. En la primera publicación del grupo encontrarás las condiciones para participar.

Y además conocerás gente del KakaSakuismo muy maja. PD: Allí no todos matan a Sasuke en sus drabbles, aunque yo tampoco lo hago siempre :P


	73. El regreso del Hokage

**·**

 **:::::**

 **El regreso del Hokage**

 **:::::**

El Hokage, acompañado de dos ANBUs que conforman su guardia personal, camina los últimos metros antes de entrar a Konoha.

No había llegado a cruzar las puertas cuando un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral. Algo malo estaba por pasar.

-¡Shannarooooo! –grita Sakura apareciendo de la nada y saltando en su dirección a una velocidad impresionante.

Los ANBUs son incapaces de reaccionar. Supuestamente el peligro había quedado atrás, están exhaustos y ya con la cabeza puesta en unas merecidas vacaciones tras el paso por un hospital donde sanarían todas sus heridas. No esperaban tener que actuar de nuevo.

Es por ello que el golpe es inevitable.

El puño de Sakura alcanza la mandíbula del Hokage lanzándole por los aires a unos cuantos metros de la entrada a la aldea.

Es entonces cuando los ANBUs se lanzan para inmovilizar a Sakura, que ahora que ha desahogado parte de su furia es bastante dócil y fácil de apresar.

Los llantos de alegría, vítores y caras de felicidad desaparecen y en las caras de la multitud que había salido a las puertas de Konoha a recibir a su Hokage aparecen caras de incredulidad y sorpresa.

Kakashi, en el suelo, se mesa la mandíbula dolorida por el golpe y se incorpora quedando de rodillas de espaldas a la gente.

-No esperaba una bienvenida así –exclama con tranquilidad, todavía mirando al suelo.

-Soltadme –pide cabreada Sakura.

No hace ademán de forcejear por soltarse de los ANBUs, y su mirada de odio se clava en la espalda de Kakashi.

-No podemos soltarla. Ha agredido al Hokage –responde uno de ellos bajo la máscara.

Kakashi todavía desde el suelo sacude la cabeza intentando espabilarse.

-No me tratéis como una desconocida. No voy a matarle.

-Es igual. Ha agredido al Hokage –repite el otro.

-Y si hubiera querido, no sólo le habría mandado por los aíres, le habría abierto la cabeza –asegura como si fuera la mejor baza para que la suelten.

-¡Soltadla! –ordena Kakashi poniéndose en pie.

-No podemos soltarla –asegura de nuevo uno de los ANBUs.

-He dicho que la soltéis –pide con severidad y cargando su orden de la superioridad que le otorga ser el Hokage.

-¿Y si vuelve a hacerlo? –pregunta uno de ellos.

-Lo volveré a hacer. Tenedlo por seguro. Pero eso no significa que no me debáis soltar –pide Sakura no ayudando a su causa.

-Está bien. Soltadla ya –pide de nuevo Kakashi acercándose a ella.

Los ANBUs obedecen. Y Sakura se queda totalmente quieta, erguida, mirándole con dureza.

-¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Un estúpido! –asegura Sakura gritando.

Cuando Kakashi se acerca hasta su lado ella levanta la mano con rapidez para asestarle un tortazo. Pero Kakashi la toma por la muñeca frenando el golpe.

-Está bien. Ya esta –pide con suavidad-. Estoy aquí.

Desde esta distancia Sakura puede ver como, a la cicatriz usual del ojo izquierdo le acompaña un nuevo corte, éste empieza en la parte de la mejilla que puede verse a pesar de la máscara y desaparece bajo la oreja. Todo ello rodeado por un gran morado que ocupa casi toda la parte izquierda de la cara que alcanza a ver.

-Lo siento –asegura el Hokage soltándole la muñeca.

-¿Lo sientes? Lo sientes no vale. Eres un estúpido y un capullo. Un hijo de puta al que no le importan una mierda los demás.

-No puedo cambiar lo que ha pasado, pero sabes que eso no es así.

-¡Una mierda! No te lo crees ni tú.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

Todos a su alrededor miran la escena con preocupación.

-Nos mentiste a todos –grita señalando a su alrededor.

-No tenía otra opción. No sabía en quién podía confiar.

-¿No sabías en quién? Hay como mil personas en las que puedes confiar –asegura dándole un empujón con rabia.

Esta vez Kakashi no lo detiene, y retrocede un par de pasos por la fuerza.

-Lo siento. Pero como comprenderás no podía venir en persona, y no sabía en quién podía confiar para mandar a alguien que os avisara.

-Sin embargo, sí que enviaste a alguien para hacernos creer que habías muerto –grita acercándose de nuevo a él y volviendo a empujarle haciéndole caer sobre una de sus rodillas.

Los ANBUs aparecen de pronto a cada lado de Sakura y la vuelven a sujetar.

-¡Soltadla! –ordena Kakashi molesto por tener que repetir la orden mientras se pone en pie.

Sakura, como si no estuviera agarrada se deshace de ellos de un tirón y avanza hasta él para golpear su pecho. Kakashi no retrocede, ya que esta vez Sakura le golpea sin fuerza.

-Eres un cabrón. Pensamos… pensé que habías muerto, que te había perdido.

-Lo siento.

-No. No vale. No vale decir lo siento.

Los ojos de Sakura comienzan a inundarse en lágrimas. Vuelve a golpear el pecho de Kakashi, pero esta vez el Hokage la toma por las muñecas impidiendo que se aparte.

-Lo siento.

-Dos semanas. Dos semanas pensando que habías muerto. Dos semanas pensando que nunca más volvería a verte –la rabia se ha ido. En su lugar los sollozos, la voz débil y la inseguridad aparecen.

El cuerpo de Sakura tiembla. Sus rodillas fallan y Kakashi, que todavía la sujeta por las muñecas, impide que el golpe contra el suelo desolle sus rodillas.

A continuación se agacha a su lado, sin soltarla.

-No pensé… Creí que vosotros lo sabríais.

-¿Saber qué? ¿Qué no era verdad? ¿Qué no habías muerto? –pregunta mirándole fijamente con los ojos vidriosos.

Kakashi no responde. La mira preocupado.

-Lo siento –susurra Kakashi sintiéndose realmente mal.

-Pensé que habías muerto. Todos lo pensamos. Lo único que sabíamos era que en tu regreso se produjo un ataque y nos dijeron que todos murieron –susurra hundiendo su cara en el pecho del Hokage-. Dejaste que un shinobi de una aldea amiga pensara que habías muerto.

-No tenía otra opción.

-No puedes imaginar… Yo…

-Lo siento –susurra Kakashi abrazándola.

Genma y Naruto, que forman parte de los espectadores, se miran algo confusos.

-Yo… -entre sollozos Sakura vuelve a golpear a Kakashi que todavía la abraza, de nuevo con suavidad.

-Está bien. Todos fuera –pide Anko empujando a algunos de los espectadores-. A casa. El Hokage ha vuelto. Todos felices. Vamos. No hay nada que hacer aquí.

Genma se suma y enseguida gran parte de los que habían acudido a ver el Hokage se han ido. Pero todavía quedan bastantes.

Kurenai se acerca a Aoba, encargado de las puertas de Konoha, y le susurra algo al oído. Acto seguido las puertas se cierran dejando fuera a Sakura y Kakashi.

Los espectadores que aún quedan muestran su disconformidad antes de poner rumbo de vuelta a sus asuntos.

Al otro lado de las puertas no hay ruido más allá de un llanto que empieza a calmarse.

-Me habría gustado avisaros. Pero habría sido como poner mi cabeza al servicio de los que habían planeado el ataque.

-Lo sé –afirma ya más calmada y separándose un poco para limpiarse las lágrimas, sin soltarse de su abrazo.

-Pensé que lo solucionaríamos antes. No esperaba que se alargara tanto.

-Llevo dos semanas pensando que habías muerto. ¡Estúpido!

-Lo siento. De verdad.

-Deja de decir 'lo siento'.

-No pensé que me tuvieras tanto cariño –dice bromeando el Hokage.

-¡Gilipollas! –asegura

-Claro que con tanto insulto empiezo a pensar que no es así, y sólo te preocupaba que Genma ocupara mi lugar en el equipo.

-Kakashi…

-¿Sí?

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Por haberte pegado.

-No te preocupes. Está bien.

-Es sólo…

-Lo entiendo.

-No. No lo entiendes. Yo… yo pensé que habías muerto. Y entonces… me… me costaba respirar.

-Ojala lo hubiera podido hacer de otro modo.

-Creí que no volvería a verte.

-Estoy aquí.

-Yo… no sabía que me sentía así –susurra bajando la mirada.

Kakashi la suelta, lleva su mano a la barbilla de Sakura obligándola a levantar el rostro para poder mirar a los ojos jade todavía llorosos.

-¿Qué intentas decirme? –pregunta confuso.

-No puedo… no puedo imaginarme sin ti –susurra sin conseguir deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

Kakashi la mira en silencio unos segundos. Después vuelve a abrazarse a ella.

-Siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Si pudiera cambiarlo lo haría.

Sakura se abraza con fuerza a él y deja que las lágrimas recorran su rostro de nuevo.

-Estoy aquí –susurra Kakashi contra su oído-. Estoy aquí, pequeña.

De pronto, Sakura se separa de él y le mira fijamente a los ojos, en un rápido movimiento le baja la máscara y le besa cerrando los ojos.

Kakashi, sorprendido, deja caer sus brazos a los costados.

Sakura le besa con ternura y sin dejar de llorar se agarra todavía con más fuerza al cuello del chaleco de él.

Tras la primera sorpresa, Kakashi lleva sus manos a la espalda de Sakura y la acaricia con suavidad mientras responde al beso.

Cuando éste se vuelve salado por las lágrimas de Sakura, ella intenta separarse, pero Kakashi lo impide agarrándola por la cintura y dejando pequeños besos sobre sus labios impidiendo que el momento termine.

Cuándo Sakura está más calmada Kakashi deja de besarla. Lleva sus manos al rostro de Sakura y limpia sus lágrimas.

-Podías haber empezado por esto, y no por el golpe –bromea mostrando una bonita sonrisa.

-¿Con toda esa gente delante? –pregunta recuperando la compostura y haciéndose la dura-. Ni hablar.

Kakashi se levanta, y con él la levanta a ella.

-Estás muy delgada –afirma sin soltarla.

-He comido poco en estas dos semanas.

-Te invito a comer.

-Kakashi…

-¿No quieres comer? –pregunta sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano.

Sakura afirma en silencio y le toma de la mano.

Kakashi se la lleva a los labios y besa sus nudillos. Acto seguido se coloca la máscara de nuevo.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar tú y yo –asegura tirando de ella para pegarla a él y rodear su cintura.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA:** Voy a insistir, aún podéis participar en el concurso de Drabbles del que hablé en el anterior: **I Concurso de Drabbles KakaSaku Spanish –grupo de Facebook-**

SOBRE EL CONCURSO DE DRABBLES: El concurso es abierto a todos los que están en el grupo de KakaSaku Spanish de Facebook. Si aún no formas parte del grupo entra, aún estáis a tiempo.

Aviso: No te lances a publicar el drabble antes de tiempo -el mío no participa, soy juez, por eso puedo publicarlo-. En la primera publicación del grupo encontrarás las condiciones para participar.

Y además conocerás gente del KakaSakuismo muy maja.


	74. Misión conjunta

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Misión conjunta**

 **:::::**

-Sakura-chan…

-¿Si, Naruto?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

-¿Desde cuando me preguntas si puedes meterte en mi vida personal?

-Es que… -se ruboriza frotándose la nuca.

-Sólo dilo, Naruto –pide Sakura mientras venda el brazo de su amigo.

-¿Te gusta alguien?

-¿Eh?

-Hinata dice que te gusta alguien, pero que no harás nada.

Sakura guarda silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

-No me gusta nadie.

-¿Quieres que te presente a un amigo?

-No. No es necesario.

-¿Eso es porque te gusta alguien?

-Es algo complicado Naruto.

El rubio pone una mueca triste antes de dejar escapar un gruñido por el tirón que Sakura da al vendaje.

-Gomen –se disculpa pegando el extremo de la venda con un trozo de cinta-. Ya estás. Y ahora no hagas el bestia. Reposo unos días. Se lo diré a Hinata para que te obligue a tomártelo con calma –añade cerrando el botiquín.

-Sakura –vuelve a llamarla el rubio.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué es complicado?

La médico le mira en silencio unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No lo entenderías, olvídalo.

-Soy el futuro Hokage. Pruébame.

Sakura sonríe y vuelve a su lado.

-Aún queda mucho para que Kakashi deje el cargo.

-Kakashi no quiere ser Hokage. No durará mucho. En cuanto yo esté preparado me dejará ser Hokage.

-Es posible. Kakashi prefiere dedicarse a otras cosas.

Naruto la mira confuso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno él nunca quiso ser Hokage, tú mismo lo has dicho. Prefiere el trabajo de campo, nada de papeleo. Kakashi siempre ha sido un holgazán, pero al final es… Kakashi simplemente prefiere otro tipo de vida -Naruto la mira en silencio-. No me mires así. ¿Qué he dicho?

-Nada, 'ttebayo –responde sonriente-. Me tengo que ir. Domo arigatou, por esto –añade levantando su brazo vendado y poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Sakura mira como la puerta se cierra tras Naruto.

-o-

 _Unos días después._

Sasuke lanza unos shuriken contra una diana colocada en el tronco de un árbol. Naruto colgado de la rama de otro árbol pasea bocabajo de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué opinas? –pregunta Naruto

-¿Qué opino de qué, _dobe_? –pregunta a su vez Sasuke recalcando el nombre que utiliza para referirse a él.

-Creo que a ella le gusta él, pero no hará nada.

-No es tan obvio. Y si ella no hace nada, ¿por qué hacerlo nosotros?

-¡Porque son un par de tontos, 'ttebayo! Seguro que no se atreve porque piensa que nos reiríamos de ella o que la gente lo vería mal. Vamos teme, Sakura se merece ser feliz.

-¿Y quién dice que lo será con él? Además, esto es cosa de dos. Quizás a él no le interese ella.

-Eso es imposible.

-Naruto, pese a tu idea romántica del amor, quizás a Kakashi no le interesa ella..

Naruto baja hasta su lado de un salto y se queda mirándole con los ojos entornados.

-Tú no sientes nada por ella, ¿verdad?

-No. No siento nada por ella.

-Entonces hagamos algo. Los dos merecen ser felices.

-Cierra el pico, vienen por ahí.

Kakashi y Sakura llegan riéndose con paso tranquilo.

-Llegáis tarde. Como siempre Kakashi-sama. Una novedad para ti, Sakura –se queja Sasuke.

-Gomen chicos, le encontré por el camino y juro que por una vez la excusa de la abuelita es cierta –se disculpa Sakura.

-¡'yo! –saluda Kakashi como si nada-. Siempre son ciertas.

-¿Una abuelita? –pregunta Sasuke levantando una ceja.

-La señora Natsuki. De la bollería –afirma Sakura.

-Esta bien, empecemos con el entrenamiento, no tengo que justificarme –agrega molesto Kakashi.

Los dos ninjas le miran extrañados por ese comentario. Sakura deja su mochila bajo un árbol y estira un poco el cuello a ambos lados.

-Cuándo queráis.

-¿Qué tal hace quince minutos?, cuándo supuestamente íbamos a empezar –pregunta Sasuke molesto.

-Los dos contra Sakura –comenta Kakashi ignorando el comentario a la vez que lanza los cascabeles en dirección a Sakura que los coge al vuelo-. Ya sabéis como funciona esto –añade sentándose contra un tronco.

-¿No piensa entrenar? –pregunta Sakura sorprendida.

-Estoy cansado. Demasiado papeleo.

-Si sigue así terminará echando barriga y siendo incapaz de pelear –bromea atándose los cascabeles a la cinturilla del pantalón.

-Os saco catorce años de entrenamiento, por un día no creo que pase nada –comenta ya con su libro de tapas naranjas.

Tras un par de horas, Sakura detiene un entrenamiento en el que los chicos apenas consiguen rozar los cascabeles.

-Chicos, me marcho. Tengo turno en el hospital y me quiero dar una ducha antes de entrar. Os veo luego –comenta lanzando los cascabeles a la cabeza del jounin.

Kakashi está recogiendo unos shuriken cuando Naruto se acerca a él.

-Suna es un desierto –comenta Naruto como si nada.

-¿Y? –pregunta Kakashi deteniéndose para mirar al rubio-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Podría pasarle cualquier cosa.

-¿Cualquier cosa? –pregunta todavía más confuso.

-No lo sé. ¿Una quemadura solar? Suna es un desierto.

-Eso ya lo has dicho.

-Las quemaduras solares son muy molestas.

-Aja –responde metiendo los shuriken en su mochila.

-Sakura es médica, seguro que podría curarle.

-Sakura no vendrá a esta misión. Vendrás tú.

-Yo no puedo ir. ¿Por qué no va en mi lugar?

-Si realmente no puedes venir, vendrá Sasuke.

-No. Yo tampoco puedo –interviene a unos metros el mencionado.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo mi propia misión.

-No me han informado de ello –comenta molesto.

-Ya no es nuestro profesor –se excusa Sasuke-. No tienen porque informarle de todo lo que hacemos.

-Soy el Hokage.

-¿Entonces? –pregunta Naruto volviendo al tema.

-¿Qué?

-¿Irá Sakura con usted?

-Avisaré a Tenzö.

-Vamos, 'ttebayo! ¿Qué le pasa con Sakura? La enfrenta a nosotros dos en los entrenamientos y no quiere ir de misión con ella. Es una gran ninja, ¿lo sabe?

-Claro que lo sé. Pero no creo que sea la mejor compañera para una misión así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Cómo ésta.

-Es una misión sencilla, no hay riesgo alguno –vuelve a intervenir Sasuke.

-Sólo quemaduras solares –añade Naruto completamente convencido.

-No lo decía por eso. Confío en Sakura, incluso para la peor de las peleas. Pero no creo que ir a Suna a una misión como ésta le interese.

-No se trata de que le interese la misión, se trata de que necesita a un compañero, y Sakura está disponible –comenta Sasuke acercándose a ellos.

-Tenzö también.

-Yamato Taichoü seguro que no quiere ir –corta Naruto.

-Oye, ¿qué os pasa? ¿por qué ese empeño en que vaya con Sakura?

-Eso digo yo, ¿por qué ese empeño en no ir con ella? Es parte de nuestro equipo, es la opción lógica si ninguno de nosotros puede –replica Sasuke.

Kakashi los mira confuso.

-No tengo tiempo para estas cosas. Tengo miles de asuntos que tratar mejor que discutir estas tonterías con vosotros.

-Se lo diremos nosotros. Verá que quiere ir con usted –continúa Naruto.

-Nos vemos esta noche, ¿verdad? –pregunta ignorándoles.

-En Ichiraku, como siempre –responde Sasuke cansado.

-o-

Unas horas después Sasuke y Naruto están en el despacho de Sakura impidiéndola trabajar.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunta Naruto sorprendido.

-Tiene miedo –añade Sasuke desafiante.

-¿De qué voy a tener miedo? ¿De que me muerda un zorro del desierto? –responde Sakura irritada.

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres ir? –pregunta Sasuke.

-Porque tengo otras cosas que hacer. Cosas que no me estáis dejando hacer.

-Sakura-chan, Kakashi sensei necesita un compañero en quien confíe. Nosotros no podemos –explica Naruto.

-Pues Yamato.

-Tampoco puede –miente Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no viene él a pedírmelo? –pregunta algo cansada de la conversación.

-Está cerrando unos asuntos antes de la misión, vendrá esta noche a cenar, podéis concertar los detalles de la misión entonces –explica Sasuke.

-No he dicho que vaya a ir. De hecho, no pienso ir.

-¡Kakashi te necesita Sakura-chan! –exclama Naruto con más emoción de la esperada-. Quiero decir… necesita a alguien del equipo, 'ttebayo!

-Naruto, basta. Tengo mil cosas que hacer, no puedo ir a una tonta misión.

-Tonta dice. Te lo dije dobe, tiene miedo –vuelve a intervenir Sasuke.

-No tengo miedo de la misión.

-¿Entonces de qué?

-De nada. Es sólo que no puedo ir. El hospital cuenta conmigo.

-Sakura… Kakashi quiere que vayas –miente de nuevo Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-Es cierto, nos ha dicho que le gustaría que fueras tú quien le acompañe –añade Naruto.

-Dejad de decir chorradas.

-Es la verdad –responden ambos a la vez.

Sakura mira a la nada por unos segundos.

-Está bien. Si quiere que sea yo… iré. Hablaré con él y veré cómo puedo cuadrar la agenda en el hospital.

-Genial, no te arrepentirás. ¡Nos vemos está noche Sakura-chan! –grita Naruto abandonando el despacho.

-¿Por qué iba a arrepentirme? –pregunta mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros.

-Sakura, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-Claro.

-¿Estás enamorada de alguien?

-¿Eh?

-Quiero decir… sé que ya no sientes nada por mí, no es lo que estoy preguntando. Es sólo…

-No, ahora mismo estoy muy centrada en mis estudios para fijarme en nadie. ¿Por qué esa pregunta? ¿Te gusta alguien?

-No. Que va. Pero Naruto parece feliz con Hinata. ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Quizás algún día podamos serlo nosotros con alguien más –responde sonriendo.

-Quizás –susurra para si mismo-. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos esta noche. Ichiraku a las diez.

-Hasta esta noche, entonces.

Sasuke sale corriendo para alcanzar a Naruto en la entrada del hospital.

-Llevas razón, dobe. Por una vez tengo que reconocerlo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Sakura y Kakashi. Es obvio que están idiotas el uno por el otro.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya te estoy ayudando con ello, ¿no? Irán a esa estúpida misión juntos.

-Eso no es suficiente 'ttebayo. Son unos…

-¿Idiotas? ¿Y qué habías pensado?

-Tengo una idea.

-Nada de jutsus que involucren hacerme pasar por ellos. Tienen que ser ellos.

-Lo sé. Pero un pequeño empujón… algo que les haga aceptar lo que sienten.

-¿El qué?

-Iremos a esa misión con ellos, pero sin que nos vean, y provocaremos situaciones… _especiales_.

-¿Situaciones especiales? ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Robarles un saco de dormir para que tengan que compartirlo? ¿Empujarla contra él para que la abrace? Normalmente tus ideas son ridículas.

-No. Había pensando en atacarlos, herir a Kakashi para que ella tenga que curarle de un modo íntimo y a solas.

-¿Y cómo se supone que piensas herir a Kakashi? Puede leerte como un libro abierto. Sabrá que eres tú aunque te cubras completamente. Por no hablar de que Sakura le ha curado mil veces y nunca ha pasado nada.

-Y si raptamos a Sakura hasta que Kakashi reconozca lo que sienta por ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pidiendo que confiese sus sentimientos a cambio de liberarla? Eres absurdo, dobe.

-Y si hacemos que uno de los dos vea al otro en una situación… complicada.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Darles celos, quizás de algún modo eso-

-Esa es una buena idea –le interrumpe.

-¿Sí? –pregunta Naruto sin creerlo.

-Sí. Esa puede ser una buena idea. No tenemos porqué esperar. Será esta noche. Tenemos que buscar a alguien.

-¿Tú?

-Kakashi no es tonto, sabe que Sakura ya no está interesada en mí. Sería absurdo. Quizás Sai…

-Se nota que no conoces a Sai. Es una mala idea. Sai tiene un don para no entender nada y meter la pata en ese tipo de situaciones. ¿Cejotas?

-No le tomarían en serio. Y si buscamos a alguien más… ¿maduro?

-¿Maduro? ¿Quién? –pregunta Naruto intentando pensar en alguien.

-Genma.

-¿Ese pervertido?

-Es perfecto –asegura Sasuke sonriendo malévolamente.

-o-

Genma entra en el bar que le habían indicado a la hora que le habían indicado. De un rápido vistazo ubica la mesa donde el equipo siete está cenando.

-Buenas noches princesa.

Kakashi se voltea para ver cómo Genma se sienta junto a Sakura, muy cerca de ella.

-¿Estás con alguien? –pregunta el del senbon moviéndolo de un lado a otro de la boca.

Sakura le mira confusa.

-Eh… ¿Con los que me acompañan en la mesa? –pregunta confusa señalando a Sasuke, Naruto, Sai y Kakashi.

-Me refiero… ¿quieres venir a cenar conmigo?

-Voy a cenar con ellos.

-Sakura, princesa –dice pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica-. Ya eres toda una mujer. ¿Has estado alguna vez con alguien de mi edad?

-Genma… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Claro que sí. Pero estaba ahí, en la barra, y te he visto, y no he podido quitar la vista de ti.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sai se miran divertidos, mientras que Kakashi observa con gesto indiferente. Tsunade que está en la barra, a unos metros de ellos, mira con interés la situación.

-Chicos, ¿por qué no os perdéis? –pregunta Genma sin quitar la vista de Sakura.

-Claro –dice Naruto levantándose junto a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no te pierdes tú, Genma? –pregunta Kakashi con dureza.

-Vamos Kakashi, lleva a tus chicos a dar una vuelta.

-Genma, lárgate –pide Kakashi poniéndose en pie.

-Sólo si me lo pide Sakura –contesta éste.

-Genma me gus-

-Princesa, déjame invitarte a una copa –pide Genma cortándola.

-Deja de llamarme princesa –pide completamente colorada.

Tsunade se acerca en su dirección, pero es interceptada por Sasuke.

-Genma, ¿acaso estás borracho? La estás incomodando, lárgate –insiste Kakashi.

-No la he oído pedírmelo.

-No quiere ser grosera contigo.

-¿Es eso princesa? ¿O quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo? –pregunta mirándola fijamente.

Kakashi cansado le toma del brazo y le separa con un tirón de Sakura.

-Está bien, Genma, no sé a qué juegas, pero se terminó.

-Kakashi, ¿hace cuánto que no nos vemos? –interrumpe Tsunade sujetándose de su brazo y separándole de Genma.

-Tsunade-sama –saluda Kakashi sin apartar la vista de Genma que recupera el terreno sobre Sakura.

-Kakashi, estás muy guapo.

-¿Eh?

-Digo que estás muy bien. ¡Menudo culo! –exclama pellizcándolo.

-¡Tsunade-shishou! –grita Sakura levantándose de un salto.

-Sakura, no te había visto –miente Tsunade-. Kakashi, ¿qué haces luego?

-¿Está de broma? –pregunta éste alejándose de la mano que sigue tocándole el culo.

-No.

-¿Está borracha? –pregunta Sakura sorprendida.

-Quizás un poco. Pero eso no quita que tenga un buen culo.

-¡Tsunade! –vuelve a gritar Sakura poniéndose completamente colorada.

-Es genial, tú te vas con Tsunade y yo con Sakura –anuncia Genma.

-No se irá contigo –exclama Kakashi.

Naruto y Sasuke miran con atención unos pasos más atrás. Sai junto a ellos mira confuso a uno y otro.

-¿Y a ti qué mas te da con quién se vaya? –pregunta Genma.

-Es… fue mi alumna.

-También la mía, pero es libre de irse con quien quiera –anuncia Tsunade volviéndose a pegar a él.

-Tsunade ya está bien –pide Kakashi volviendo a separarse de ella.

-Un respeto, soy tu Hokage –anuncia orgullosa.

-No. Yo soy el Hokage, ¿lo ha olvidado? –pregunta molesto-. Ya basta, los dos.

-Kakashi, amigo, que tú seas un ser asexuado no nos convierte a los demás en otro. Sakura, ¿quieres venirte conmigo?

Kakashi la mira con atención, esperando su respuesta. Y ella niega con la cabeza.

-Ya lo has visto. Lárgate –pide Kakashi con cara de pocos amigos-. Sai, acompáñale fuera.

-No entiendo qué te molesta tanto –comenta Genma siendo arrastrado fuera por el exANBU.

-Ni yo –confiesa Tsunade poniendo sus manos en el pecho del Hokage e inclinándose para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Tsunade shishou, ya basta –pide Sakura.

-¿Ahora eres tú la que corta el rollo?

-¿Qué rollo? Está borracha y le está tirando los trastos al Hokage.

-Es mono, ¿no crees?

-Tsunade-sama, le acompañaré a casa –se ofrece Sakura tomándola de la cintura.

-Estoy bien, no necesito que me acompañes –exclama soltándose de Sakura y alejándose de nuevo hacía la barra.

A unos pocos metros Sasuke y Naruto miran con atención.

-No me esperaba algo así –susurra Naruto sin quitar la vista de Kakashi.

-Yo tampoco. Tsunade ha estado muy bien –comenta el otro sorprendido porque hubiera querido participar.

-Sí. Pero no hemos conseguido nada.

-Yo no diría tanto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No has visto cómo se han comportado?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Creo que llegamos tarde.

-¿Crees que…

-Estoy seguro de que esos dos ya están juntos.

-o-

Esa misma noche, en la habitación de Kakashi.

-¿Crees que lo saben? –pregunta con la cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

-Es posible, lo de hoy no ha tenido ningún sentido.

-¡Qué vergüenza! –exclama hundiéndose más en su pecho ocultando su rostro.

-Algún día tenían que enterarse.

-¿Y tenían que montar un numerito para eso?

-No te he visto muy incómoda con Genma a tu lado –bromea sonriendo.

Sakura levanta la mirada para comprobar que sólo estaba bromeando.

-¿Y Tsunade qué? Te ha tocado el culo.

-Me he sentido violado –bromea.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo directamente?

-No. Será divertido ver las tonterías que se les ocurren. Si han conseguido que Tsunade participe no me quiero imaginar lo siguiente.

Sakura ríe contra su pecho mandando una vibración por todo su cuerpo.

-Por cierto, la misión a Suna, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos? –pregunta ella cuando deja de reír.

-Yendo solos… puede ser un buen viaje –comenta girando sobre ella para besarla.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA:** Se me pasó, pero hace ya un año y tres días que empecé con los drabbles. ¡Yuhuu! Tengo varios pendientes. Pero estoy apunto de irme tres meses fuera de mi país y mucho jaleo. Una vez que esté fuera tendré tiempo para ir cerrando. Promesa :D


	75. El Archivo (1 de 2)

**·**

 **:::::**

 **El Archivo (1 de 2)**

 **:::::**

Se decía que el archivo era un lugar inhóspito. Y no era un adjetivo que se usara muy a la ligera. Muchos dirían que ni siquiera el desierto que se debía atravesar para llegar a la ciudad de Suna era tan inhóspito como el archivo de Konoha.

El archivo oficial de Konoha, según nombre oficial, se trataba de un edificio enorme, o más bien de varios edificios conectados entre sí formando un único espacio interior. Todo él lleno de cajas amontonadas en grandes filas de estanterías que se mantenían en un equilibrio imperfecto que podría irse al traste por una simple mota de polvo. Fe de ello daban las tantas cajas caídas en el suelo. Aunque puede que las ratas que se escondían entre las cajas también tuvieran parte de culpa.

El contenido de esas cajas era variado. Desde el informe de la misión más simple al más alto secreto de la villa. Por ello era que el acceso al archivo era más que restringido. Era un lugar en cuyas puertas siempre se encontraban apostados dos ninjas de alto rango, y otros dos recorrían el perímetro por si algún pobre estúpido consideraba que romper una de las largas cristaleras que coronaban cada edificio era la mejor opción para colarse dentro. En tal caso era importante que el incauto contara con una cuerda o un paracaídas, los techos donde estaban instaladas esas cristaleras bien podían tener una altura de veinte pisos aunque las estanterías no llegaran ni a la mitad.

Dada su altura cada fila de estanterías tenía su propia escalera que se arrastraba pesadamente de un lado a otro de la fila, y en la cual subirse era toda una aventura que requería dejar a un lado la cobardía y la idea de una posible larga y bonita vida.

La poca gente que lo había visitado siempre se asombraba al mirar hacia arriba y ver las grandes lámparas que colgaban del techo y que eran necesarias para iluminar el lugar, ya que las cristaleras estaban tan arriba que la poca luz que entraba por ellas no conseguía iluminar apenas las cajas más altas.

Claro que, esa poca gente que lo había visitado, se acostumbraría al lugar, ya que si entrabas, solo cabrían dos posibilidades: eras el Hokage o trabajabas para el Hokage. Y en cualquiera de esos dos casos el puesto de trabajo estaba más que atado. No es que fueras a serlo de por vida, o sí. Pero si no durabas lo suficiente es porque alguien habría hecho realmente mal su trabajo.

Techos altos, luz natural casi nula, todo iluminado por enormes lámparas, y grandes estanterías llenas de cientos y cientos… aunque sería más acertado decir miles y miles de cajas. Hay algo más, de esas miles y miles de cajas no había identificadas más que unas cientas. Lo cual hacía que cualquier tipo de búsqueda en el archivo fuera, una vez más, toda una aventura en la que deseabas tener la mayor de las suertes.

Y lo importante ahora que, en ese preciso momento, Sakura se encontraba viviendo su propia aventura.

Después de todo el día rebuscando, entre miles de sobres de cientos de cajas, ya no podía más. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro y rebuscó entre los sobres de la que ya había decidido sería la última caja que revisaría en el día.

No dejaba de pensar que en algún lugar tenía que estar el llamado por ella 'maldito informe'.

-¡Le odio! –gritó en mitad del archivo-. Si sólo fuera un poco más ordenado…

Pero nadie respondió. No había nadie para responder, a parte de las ratas.

No dejaba de pensar que, con suerte, no perdería otra semana buscándolo. Pero el archivo, como si fuera un ser viviente, podía decidir cuándo encontrabas algo. Las cajas parecían moverse de lugar y Sakura juraba que había visto dos veces el mismo contenido en dos cajas diferentes. Y teniendo en cuenta que se trataban de informes hechos a mano era algo altamente improbable. Pero era una estantería diferente, una caja diferente… eso o se estaba volviendo loca y revisaba las mismas cajas varias veces.

Cada vez tenía más claro que el archivo no la quería allí. Sakura notaba como la poca luz natural que entraba por los ventanales desaparecía cuando ella cruzaba las puertas. No dejaba de pensar que alguien o algo confabulaba contra ella. Y ese algo era El Archivo.

Sin embargo, dentro de todo ese desorden ella tenía suerte. Dentro de la inmensidad del archivo, el dichoso informe, sólo podía estar entre las cajas más recientes. O eso esperaba. De no ser así su suerte habría desaparecido y alguien podría morir. Y ese alguien era la otra persona que podía acceder al archivo y meter un informe reciente en una caja de cuarenta años de antigüedad. El Hokage.

Y teniendo en cuenta que el nuevo Hokage no era nada ordenado, apostaba porque la suerte se habría ido de vacaciones con él. Y deseaba que si el informe que ella estaba buscando fuera a aparecer algún día en una de esas cajas cuyo contenido se refería a la época del primer Hokage, lo mejor sería que ni su suerte ni el actual Hokage hicieran aparición.

-Aquí tampoco. No es que me sorprenda… -comentó cerrando la caja sin disimular su cabreo.

Ya había comprendido que iba a ser imposible encontrar el informe. Empujó la caja de vuelta a su sitio y dejó escapar un suspiro a la vez que estiraba los brazos por encima de la cabeza intentando desentumecerse un poco.

Llevaba demasiadas horas allí metida, lo mejor sería volver al día siguiente o renunciar a ello. Incluso se le pasó por la cabeza renunciar a todo e irse ella también de vacaciones.

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la puerta cuando de pronto un recuerdo hizo imposible contener una sonrisa.

Ahora recordaba porqué El Archivo no la quería. Sakura es una de las pocas personas que se había colado en el archivo y había vivido para contarlo.

Fue años atrás. Bastantes años atrás. Un día aburrido, un día sin misiones en el que decidieron descubrir el rostro de Kakashi. Nuevamente idea de Naruto. Sin embargo, esa vez, hasta Sasuke había decidido que era una buena idea. Aún recordaba la ilusión que le hizo que él aceptara participar en ello.

Todavía con la sonrisa en los labios se giró sobre si misma para volver hacia las estanterías intentando hacer memoria. En un primer momento dudó si era en la tercera o segunda fila de estanterías.

-Era el tercer… ¡No! El segundo, era el segundo pasillo –afirmó caminando hacía él.

Lo que sí tenía claro es que se trataba de una de las cajas de abajo, de las que quedaban pegadas al suelo. Se agachó y sacó de una de las baldas de abajo una caja de cartón vieja, marrón y con una etiqueta con el logo del Cuarto Hokage. Uno de los pocos que hizo su trabajo, o al menos uno de los pocos que etiquetó las cajas, aunque tampoco es que indicaran mucho esas etiquetas.

No le llevó más de cinco minutos encontrar lo que andaba buscando. Cogió el sobre entre sus manos y se puso en pie.

-Aquí estás.

Acarició el sobre mientras recordaba cómo se colaron y, tras una búsqueda que se hizo eterna, consiguieron dar con él en una intrusión ilegal al archivo. Sin embargo no sirvió para nada, cuando aquel fotógrafo con quien iban estaba a punto de sacar la fotografía, aquellos ANBUs les descubrieron arruinando el plan.

No era un mal recuerdo, aunque habría sido mejor si los ANBUs hubieran esperado un poco. El rostro de Kakashi bien se podía considerar uno de los altos secretos de la villa. Tomó entre sus dedos la pequeña cuerdecita que cerraba el sobre.

Siempre pensó que, posiblemente, aquella fue la vez que más cerca estuvieron de verle el rostro.

Hacía tanto tiempo de aquello.

Dejó que su dedo índice paseara por la cuerdecilla sin desenredarla, sólo acariciándola como si atesorara algo, la mayor recompensa imaginable.

Quizás eso no, pero sí que era el mayor de los secretos en lo que a su vida se refería, después de la ubicación del informe desaparecido.

-¡Hazlo! –susurró una voz a su espalda.

-¡Kyaaaaa!

Dio un bote y sin querer dejó caer el sobre que se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Esa voz, de entre todas las posibles… esa voz no podía ser. Pensó incluso que lo habría imaginado, que El Archivo le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Así que se giró para comprobar que todo era imaginación suya.

A pesar de la poca luz que iluminaba esa zona del archivo tenía la vista más que acostumbrada de haber pasado todo el día allí, y podía ver claramente como el sobre descansaba a los pies del Hokage, apuntando hacía ella, acusándola cual traidora.

Debía ser El Archivo. El Archivo había traído al Hokage hasta ahí en ese preciso momento para obligarla a dejar caer la prueba de su delito ante él –o eso pensaba.

-¿Qué diablos…? ¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó llevándose la mano a la altura del corazón e intentando normalizar su respiración para evitar que su alma intentara escapar de su cuerpo-. ¿No se supone que no volvía hasta la semana que viene?

-Tuve un encuentro interesante y decidí volver

El Hokage tomó el sobre entre sus manos y lo observó en silencio.

Sakura apenas pudo creer que realmente estuviera frente a ella.

Tras preguntarle cuando había llegado y descubrir que acababa de atravesar las puertas de Konoha clavó su mirada en el sobre, que no dejaba de girar entre las manos del Hokage como si de un regalo se tratara y tuviera que adivinar su contenido. Sin embargo Sakura tenía claro que él sabía perfectamente qué contenía. Sabía perfectamente de qué sobre se trataba.

La pregunta ahora era obvia: ¿qué le había llevado al archivo?. La respuesta fue una sorpresa, ya que se limitó a decir que la estaba buscando.

Finalmente el Hokage detuvo los giros y le ofreció el sobre. Como si de una acusación formal se tratara el color invadió las mejillas de Sakura que bajó la mirada evitando encontrar la de él y cogiendo tímidamente el sobre.

-No pensaba abrirlo. Se lo prometo. Yo solo… recordé cuando nos colamos aquí. Y me entró nostalgia. En realidad, estaba buscando un informe, y claro, como usted es un desastre, es imposible encontrar nada.

Él sonrió bajo la máscara por respuesta, luego añadió, con la mayor de las seriedades, que si era culpa suya pedía perdón. Lo que avergonzó todavía más a Sakura que sujetaba el sobre como si fuera un kunai ensangrentado.

-Lo siento. De verdad que no pensaba abrirlo.

Sabiendo lo mucho que imponía su altura y su semblante serio se acercó a ella consiguiendo intimidarla. Ella estaba segura de que le echaría la bronca, pero de pronto, Kakashi tomó el sobre de sus manos y se agachó para guardarlo en la caja.

Cuando el sobre estuvo en su caja y ésta colocada de vuelta en la estantería, el Hokage se incorporó de nuevo frente a ella y sonrió bajo la máscara.

Ella notó esa sonrisa en sus ojos, lo cual la ayudó a relajarse, y la llevó a preguntar el motivo por el cuál la necesitaba.

-¿Necesitar? –preguntó algo confundido.

-Dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo.

-Sí.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Sabes? En el viaje me encontré con el Kazekage y su comitiva.

El cambio de tema era una de las especialidades del Hokage. Cuando algo no le interesaba simplemente callaba o hablaba de otra cosa. Lo mejor en esos casos era seguirle el juego. Volver al tema deseado era como darse cabezazos contra la pared.

-¿Gaara?

-Y sus hermanos.

-¿Qué tal están?

-Bien. Estaban de regreso a casa. No sabía que estuviste con ellos durante la última misión.

-Coincidimos. Temari me ayudó con la misión.

-Estuviste bastante tiempo con ellos, ¿no?

-Sí…

El interés de Kakashi por aquel momento para ella insignificante la sorprendió. Era bastante inusual que él mostrara interés por cosas así. Pero no pudo pararse a pensar en ello ya que él comenzó a contarla que estuvo cenando con los tres hermanos. Habían estado de misión cerca de donde él se encontraba. Por lo visto todo había salido como esperaban y querían celebrarlo.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con esta conversación? –le interrumpió nerviosa pegando su espalda a la estantería para intentar poner un poco más de espacio entre ellos.

-No imaginaba que el marionetista llevara tan mal el alcohol –comentó Kakashi como si hablara para si mismo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Me contó algo de cuando estuvisteis juntos en aquella misión.

Ni que se hubiera bajado la máscara hubiera sorprendido más a Sakura que aquella afirmación. En apenas unos segundos el color de su rostro desapareció dejándola blanca. Aquella misión volvió a su mente como si hubiera sido el día anterior.

Kankuro y ella habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos. Quizás demasiado, ya que en un momento dado él se lanzó a besarla.

Es cierto que ella respondió al beso. Era un chico guapo, inteligente y divertido. Pero en seguida le detuvo. El marionetista le preguntó si seguía enamorada de Sasuke, y ella…

Ella…

-¡Kami-sama! Ese chico tendría que aprender a darle otros usos a esos hilos de chakra –exclamó tensándose visiblemente.

Kakashi la miró interrogante, pero sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-¿Significa eso que es verdad? –preguntó el Hokage con voz grave y a escasos centímetros de ella.

Pensaba que ella misma le cosería la boca al marionetista con su propio chakra la próxima vez que le viera.

Pero por el momento sólo se revolvió nerviosa en el sitio. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y se aclaró la garganta sin saber qué decir.

El Hokage retrocedió un par de pasos para darle espacio. Se apoyó en la estantería frente a ella y esperó una respuesta cruzado de brazos y en silencio.

No sabía exactamente qué le había dicho ese chico, pero explicó que si estaba borracho lo más probable era que hubiera inventando algo y dijera alguna tontería. No había terminado de hablar cuando, en un rápido movimiento que no fue capaz de ver, el Hokage la aprisionó contra la estantería.

-Me dijo que le mandaste a paseo –susurró con una voz grave y sensual sobre su oído.

Esa voz y el calor de esas palabras sobre su oído le dificultarón la respiración. Las manos de Kakashi la rodearon colocándose a cada lado de su cabeza. El cuerpo de él está demasiado cerca de ella como para poder pensar con claridad.

Sin querer y sin saber porqué se encontró temblando nerviosa. Dejó caer sus manos a sus costados y se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué hacer o decir. Una mezcla de nervios y miedo la impidieron moverse o hablar.

Él fue consciente de ello, y no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

-¿Sabes cuántas veces he soñado esto? –susurró de nuevo junto a su oído-. Desde mi escritorio preguntándome cómo sería rozar tu cuello o simplemente acariciar tu piel. Esperando que no descubrieras que te miraba más tiempo del permitido.

Sakura dejó escapar un pequeño grito. Podía notar el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Kakashi, sin embargo, no había el mínimo contacto. También podía reconocer un olor familiar, era ese olor a tierra mojada que siempre podía notar cuando entrenaba con él. Ahora que le tenía tan cerca podía ver que estaba empapado, ni siquiera era consciente de que había estado lloviendo, aunque sólo había que prestar un poco de atención para escuchar el agua golpeando los altos techos.

-¿Sabes cuántas veces he olido tu cabello disimuladamente? –preguntó Kakashi tomando un mechón de pelo rosado y llevándolo a su enmascarada nariz.

Esos susurros sobre su oreja la estaban volviendo loca. Todavía no tenía muy claro qué estaba pasando. Su mente intentaba procesar lo que sucedía sin demasiado éxito, pues el dueño de esa voz seguía susurrándole cosas con ese tono que parecía sacado de un cuento erótico.

-He imaginado saborear tu piel de mil maneras, desde tu ombligo a ese precioso cuello que tienes.

A sus palabras sumó el contacto de sus labios todavía bajo la máscara, que empezaron a recorrer el citado cuello.

Sakura sin poder ocultar su rubor llevó sus manos al estómago de Kakashi para intentar separarle, sin embargo el calor de su cuerpo se hizo aún más notable a través del contacto con la camiseta, y la fuerza que necesitaba para poder empujarle desapareció sin más.

-No siga, por favor –suplicó sin mirarle.

-Necesito saber si lo que dijo Kankuro es cierto.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Dijo que le rechazaste porque estas enamorada del _idiota del Hokage_ , según sus propias palabras –afirmó separándose por fin, aunque a cambio fijó su mirada en los ojos jade de ella.

El único ruido que se oía en todo el edificio eran sus voces. Sus respiraciones retumban entre las estanterías, el alto techo y las cuatro paredes que conforman el archivo oficial de Konoha. Eso y las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban con fuerza las láminas de metal del tejado.

-¿Y qué si fuera así? –preguntó restándole importancia a la vez que tragaba para intentar deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA: Ahora es cuando se pone interesante :P**


	76. El Archivo (2 de 2)

**·**

 **:::::**

 **El Archivo (2 de 2)**

 **:::::**

 _-Necesito saber si lo que dijo Kankuro es cierto._

 _-¿Qué dijo?_

 _-Dijo que le rechazaste porque estás enamorada del idiota del Hokage, según sus propias palabras –afirmó separándose por fin, aunque a cambio fijó su mirada en los ojos jade de ella._

 _El único ruido que se oía en todo el edificio eran sus voces. Sus respiraciones retumban entre las estanterías, el alto techo y las cuatro paredes que conforman el archivo oficial de Konoha. Eso y las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban con fuerza las láminas de metal del tejado._

 _-¿Y qué si fuera así? –preguntó restándole importancia a la vez que tragaba para intentar deshacer el nudo de su garganta._

Quizás no había sido la mejor de las preguntas, ni la mejor de las opciones, pero no era capaz de otra cosa. Y mientras su cabeza pensaba qué otra cosa podía haber dicho, en lo que para ella era una búsqueda dentro de su mente similar a la búsqueda del archivo que la había llevado a estar en ese lugar en ese preciso momento, Kakashi la tomó por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle.

-Hokage-sama, yo no—

Oscuridad o luz. Sakura no sabría como describir ese momento ni en un millón de años. Quizás la luz sirva para explicar que uno de los mayores secretos de la villa había sido descubierto. Pero la oscuridad que se hizo a su alrededor, el vacío que pareció hacer desaparecer todo lo demás también es una buena forma de explicar cómo se sintió en ese momento.

Kakashi se había bajado la máscara para atrapar sus labios sin dejar que terminara la frase.

En un primer momento la suavidad del beso la hizo olvidarse de los nervios, del miedo y de la vergüenza. Sólo cerró los ojos, dejó caer sus brazos y permitió que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Desconectó tanto de su cuerpo que fue incapaz de contener un gemido que escapó de su garganta y vibró hasta llegar a sus labios.

Ante ello Kakashi sonrió sobre su boca y se pegó completamente a ella. El calor que desprendía y la humedad en su ropa provocada por la lluvia pronto calaron en la de ella y llegaron hasta su piel. Y sin previo aviso los labios de él abandonaron su boca buscando el tan ansiado cuello.

Notó su lengua recorriéndole la garganta consiguiendo arrancarle otro gemido, mientras unas manos, algo más suaves de lo que esperaba en un hombre que ha pasado por todo, buscaban bajo su camiseta con demanda.

Ella le nombró intentando que sonara a reproche, intentando detenerle, sin embargo sólo logró encenderle más al dejar escapar su nombre entre jadeos. Y a modo de respuesta los labios de él subieron por su cuello para tomar entre los dientes el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Creo que esto es un—

-No –la cortó volviendo a su boca.

Si no fuera porque sus labios estaban ocupados con los de él habría preguntado el porqué de esa rotunda negación.

Kakashi pegó sus caderas a las de ella empujándola contra la estantería y dejando notar su excitación, lo cual bien podía ser tomado como la respuesta a esa pregunta que no había formulado.

Y, aunque ella no fuera consciente de ello, había una clara intención en ese _no_. Ese _no_ era una negación cargada de autoridad, de rango. Del mayor rango de la aldea, del mismísimo Hokage. Era Kakashi, sí. Pero también era el Hokage.

Y ella misma había reconocido estar _enamorada_ _del idiota del Hokage._

Ese Hokage que ahora la mandaba callar. Al que no podría negarle nada. No por el rango. Sino por ser él.

Un circulo vicioso del que no podía escapar.

-Tanto tiempo imaginando tu cuerpo, tanto tiempo deseando saber a qué sabrían tus labios…

La voz ronca y cortada de Kakashi la impidieron pensar. Con los ojos cerrados subió las manos hasta el abdomen de él, esta vez sin intención de apartarle. Sólo podía dejarse hacer, y la poca consciencia que le quedaba le servía para darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el sentido completamente.

Incluso pensaba que si no fuera porque Kakashi la estaba aplastando contra la estantería ya estaría en el suelo, pues sus rodillas temblaban sin fuerza para sostenerla.

También notaba un calor en el fondo de su estómago que empezaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo y parecía buscar salida a través de su boca con grandes jadeos.

E incluso, a su pesar, notaba sus mejillas encendidas y como sus fuerzas la abandonaban. Su ropa interior empezaba a humedecerse, y no precisamente por el agua de lluvia que había traído Kakashi consigo, no, era debido al paso de las manos de éste sobre su estómago.

Era mejor no pensar mucho en ello. De otro modo la Sakura racional echaría a perder el momento. Era mejor dejar actuar a su _inner_ , aquella que pensaba más con el corazón que con la cabeza… o más bien pensaba más con las hormonas. Lo que le había llevado a más de un encuentro curioso del que más tarde se arrepintió, pero esto era diferente. Era él.

Así que dejó que su _inner_ tomara parte del control. Y a ésta no se le ocurrió otra cosa que preguntar.

-¿A qué saben? –quiso saber en un susurro sin poder dejar a un lado la más que creciente excitación, pero intentando no cabrear a la Sakura racional como para que volviera a tomar el control.

-¿Tus labios? –preguntó el Hokage separándose de ella y mostrando una sonrisa triunfal.

Había ganado.

Ella afirmó en silencio, le miró fijamente a los ojos intentando fingir que no estaba nerviosa, pero Kakashi pudo notarlo en la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior y respiraba con dificultad.

-Déjame volver a probarlos.

Con esa petición Kakashi la tomó por la cintura y la elevó hasta su altura para poder besarla sin problemas. Sakura se tensó todavía más cuando notó como una de las rodillas de Kakashi se colaba entre sus muslos y rozaba su pantalón húmedo por la excitación. Excitación que rápidamente traspasó el pantalón de Kakashi.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar ese informe –ofreció Kakashi como alternativa a lo que tenía en mente. Una última posibilidad de huida que ante una respuesta negativa no dejó lugar a otra cosa que no fuera desabrochar la cremallera de la camiseta rosada.

Al momento los labios de él besaban su escote. Sakura pasó sus manos por el pelo gris y tiró de él, ganándose una mirada interrogante a la que respondió con su inseguridad sobre la posible entrada de alguien al lugar.

-No entrará nadie.

-¿Cómo está tan seguro?

-He dado la orden de que no entre nadie –aseguró partiendo la tira delantera del sujetador y liberando unos pechos perfectos que quedarón a su merced-. Deja de tratarme de usted –pidió atrapando uno de ellos entre sus dientes.

-¡Kakashi! –gritó en un intento por regañar al dueño de los labios que ahora cubrían sus pechos.

Era imposible concentrarse. La habilidad de él la obligó a guardar silencio e intentar no perder el sentido por completo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sin oponerse a que besara sus pechos. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que ella había decidido dejarle hacer, él detuvo su asalto.

La tomó por los muslos y la obligó a rodear sus caderas, después la tomó por las muñecas y las llevó hasta una de las baldas altas de la estantería donde la obligó a agarrarse con fuerza.

-No te sueltes –dijo en una mezcla de petición y orden.

Kakashi pasó sus manos por el cuello de Sakura y fue bajando hasta la cinturilla de la faldita rosada acariciando cada centímetro visible de piel.

Quizás, con la lluvia, las dimensiones del lugar y la iluminación blanca, uno pudiera pensar que el almacén era un sitio frío, sin embargo, en aquel momento parecía un lugar caluroso a juzgar por las pequeñas perlas de sudor que aparecieron en el pecho descubierto de Sakura, o la respiración agitada y las gotas de sudor en el rostro de Kakashi. También por ello, éste optó por quitarse la camiseta buscando deshacerse de parte de todo ese calor que invadía su cuerpo.

Sakura se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de Kakashi, nunca había visto un gesto tan serio en él, aunque podría decirse que jamas había visto su rostro. Pero desde luego había un brillo en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto.

-¿Por qué estás tan serio? –preguntó mirándole con curiosidad.

-¿Quieres que sonría?

Sakura se limitó a afirmar en silencio. De pronto una sonrisa picara apareció en el rostro de Kakashi, que llevó sus manos hasta la cinturilla de la faldita y de un tirón rompió la tela.

La respuesta a esa acción fue una queja verbal sobre la necesidad o no de que su ropa terminara echa jirones.

-No sé si hay necesidad, pero me parece divertido –aclaró éste tomándola de la cintura para separarse de ella y obligarla a mantenerse en pie por ella misma.

-¿Me dejarás luego tu ropa?

La sonrisa picara se transformó en una sonrisa sincera, y sin responder a su pregunta se arrodilló bajando en su camino los pantalones cortos de Sakura.

Por un momento se detuvo sorprendido, no esperaba encontrar ese tipo de lencería en ella: unas braguitas color carmesí con detalles hechos con encaje de un color un poco más oscuro.

La sujetó por las caderas observándola atentamente y la obligó a separar sus muslos para colarse entre ellos y poder aspirar su olor.

Sakura totalmente excitada se arqueó bajo el calor del aliento de Kakashi, que ante ese gesto cubrió con su boca la tela carmesí para descubrir que estaba completamente empapada. Extasiado por esto olvidó todo el decoro y dejó que su lengua recogiera toda prueba de la excitación de Sakura.

-Si sigues así no podré más –susurró ella entre jadeos casi sin voz. Todavía mantenía sus manos sujetas con fuerza a la estantería, de otro modo no creía poder seguir en pie.

Él dejó escapar un gruñido por respuesta y, sin detenerse, bajó una de sus manos por el interior del muslo hasta dar con la tela, la apartó a un lado y suavemente introdujo un par de dedos en ella.

-No tienes porqué contenerte –susurró sonriente.

Un nuevo gemido, esta vez en un grito, inundó el edificio.

-Kakashi…

Los dedos parecían buscar un lugar concreto en su interior.

Pero todavía había algo que molestaba bastante al Hokage. Todavía sobraba esa tela carmesí. Con la otra mano sujetó la cinturilla de la prenda y ayudándose con los dientes consiguió partirla de un tirón.

-¡Kakashi! –repitió Sakura, esta vez en un regaño.

-No me gastes el nombre –comentó riendo antes de saborear lo que tanto ansiaba.

-Eran mis favoritas.

-Te compraré otras –respondió antes de volver a saborearla mientras dejaba que un par de sus dedos profundizan en el interior de ella.

A los pocos segundos Sakura se tensó contra la boca que la impedía pensar.

Los nudillos se pusieron rojos por la fuerza con la que se mantenía sujeta a la estantería, sus muslos se cerraron con fuerza atrapando a Kakashi entre ellos.

Enseguida su cuerpo perdió la poca fuerza que tenía y se soltó cayendo sobre él, abrazándose como pudo para no perder el equilibrio.

-Detente. Por favor. No puedo más –suplicó Sakura sin apenas voz y temblando contra su cuerpo.

Kakashi besó su sexo antes de separarse de ella y abrazarse a su cadera con fuerza para no dejarla caer.

Los gemidos de ella habían desparecido y en su lugar quedaron suaves jadeos a través de los cuales intentaba recuperar la normalidad de su respiración.

Tras dejarla unos minutos para recuperarse Kakashi le dio un suave beso en los labios y la obligó a mirarle para preguntarle sobre su búsqueda en el archivo.

-¿Cuál exactamente?

-El de Sasuke.

-¿El informe sobre la creación de una unidad policial? –preguntó levantándose todavía abrazado a ella.

-Sí. Ese.

-¡Ah, ese!

Esa forma de decirlo puso en alerta a Sakura, eso y la forma en que el Hokage dejó de serlo para ser Kakashi: con una actitud más infantil y desenfadada. Como cuando llegaba tarde a un entrenamiento, u olvidaba que tenía que entregar algún documento firmado, o cuando simplemente no quería trabajar. Cualquiera de esas confesiones que siempre acompañaba de su mano derecha frotando su nuca tal como hacía ahora mismo.

-Ese –afirmó ella, mirándole desconfiada.

-Le llevé conmigo.

-¿Contigo? ¿Cómo que contigo? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Por qué harías algo así?

No sirvió de mucho la excusa sobre querer hacer su trabajo a tiempo, pues se había llevado el informe para poder leerlo y responder dentro del plazo establecido.

-¡Hoy se acaba el plazo! –exclamó Sakura.

-Precisamente por eso me lo llevé. ¿Cómo esperabas que pudiera decidir algo sin leerlo si no iba a volver hasta dentro de dos o tres días?

Tras unas cuantas quejas y maldiciones y una pequeña disertación sobre el tiempo perdido buscando entre montones de cajas y sobres absurdos le miró fijamente y respiró hondo.

-¿Y de qué me sirve que te llevaras el informe?

-Pensaba enviarte una respuesta por mensajero. Pero como al final decidí volver antes…

-Pues es tarde. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-¿Mi respuesta? Mmmm –Kakashi miró pensativo una de las estanterías-. Creo que no hay nada en este mundo que describa su increíble sabor.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó sin entender la respuesta.

-De tus labios, obviamente –respondió sonriente.

Sakura le asestó un capón con la fuerza suficiente como para que la melena plateada no amortiguara el golpe. Pero no lo suficiente como para que lo utilizara de excusa diciendo que eso había provocado que olvidara la respuesta. Algo habitual en él.

-Auch –se quejó Kakashi pasándose las manos por la cabeza.

-Me refería al informe. ¡Al informe! ¿Qué has decidido?

-Ah. Eso. Haberlo dicho –comentó riendo.

En relación al informe no había dudas. Desde el primer momento tuvo claro que la mejor decisión era crear esa unidad policial y así se lo afirmó a Sakura.

-Bien. Iré a comunicarlo –afirmó ésta intentando deshacerse de su abrazo.

Pero los brazos de Kakashi no se lo permitieron, y un suave susurro sobre su oído le recordó que la mitad de su ropa estaba rota y la otra mitad empapada de sudor y lluvia.

Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que su ropa interior y su faldita estaban rotas y en el suelo. El rojo volvió a sus mejillas e intentó cubrir su desnudez con las manos.

Kakashi dejó escapar una suave risa y afirmó que disfrutaba viéndola así. Que sucedí muy pocas ocasiones que ella mostrara esa faceta suya tan mona.

-¿Qué faceta? –preguntó curiosa.

-Tímida, avergonzada…

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?

-¡Todavía mejor! Ser el culpable de ese rostro enrojecido.

-Eres lo peor.

-Yo no voy por ahí diciéndole a todo el mundo de quien estoy enamorado.

-¿Tú enamorado?

-Locamente –afirmó con seriedad.

Sakura le miró sorprendida, en realidad no esperaba algo así. En realidad no sabía que esperar. Desde que él había entrado al archivo y la sorprendió con el sobre donde se encontraba su foto, no sabía qué esperar de él. Nerviosa, y sin saber porqué, se encontró disculpándose con él y anunciando que debía marcharse, por ciertas obligaciones que tenía que atender.

Kakashi todavía más sorprendido por ese cambio de actitud sólo consiguió negar con la cabeza.

-Es cierto, no puedo irme. ¡Mira esto! ¿De quién es la culpa de que mi ropa esté así? -preguntó agachándose a recoger sus prendas.

-Mía. Supongo.

-Tuya. Sí. ¿Tenías que romperme la ropa? ¿Cómo crees que me iré a casa ahora? ¿Haces esto con todas las mujeres a las que abordas?

-Yo puedo llevarte a casa en un instante.

-Ni de broma –afirmó con seriedad-. Tu teletransportación me marea.

Kakashi dejó escapar una carcajada ante ese comentario, y le preguntó si hablaba en serio.

-Claro que habló en serio. Yo…

Sakura cortó la frase a mitad y le miro fijamente. Kakashi le devolvió la mirada y por unos segundos ambos guardaron silencio.

-No voy abordando a nadie como acabo de hacer contigo. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte algo de ropa? –se ofreció sonriente.

-No puedes dejarme aquí sola. Al menos no así –comentó señalando su evidente desnudez.

-Es cierto. Sería un desperdicio –afirmó pensativo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-No me mires así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Como lo estás haciendo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó divertido.

-Ya sabes porqué.

-No. No lo sé. Diría que lo has disfrutado tanto como yo –aventuró con seriedad-. Posiblemente más que yo –afirmó pegándose a ella para dejarle notar su erección.

Sakura dejó escapar un pequeño grito por la sorpresa de lo que pudo notar a la altura de su estómago, ya que el pantalón de él lo había disimulado muy bien y no había adivinado que estuviera así.

-Tengo una idea –aseguró Kakashi-. ¿Qué tal si te dejo mi pantalón? –preguntó llevándose las manos a la cremallera para deshacerse de ellos.

Sakura llevó sus manos sobre las de él para detenerle.

-Me quedará grande.

-¿Entonces?

-Será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Y vas a dejarme aquí así? ¿Enamorado y excitado?

-¿Enamorado? –volvió a preguntar ella.

-Locamente –volvió a responder él pegándose a ella de nuevo para besar su cuello.

-No hablas en serio.

-Nunca he hablado tan en serio.

-Nunca me lo habías dicho.

-Tú a mí tampoco. Pero se lo vas diciendo a otro.

-Estaba borracha y arrepentida por haberle besado –explico enrojeciendo.

-Eso no importa ya.

-Déjame tu pantalón –pidió de pronto.

Kakashi detuvo los besos y se apartó de ella para mirarla a la cara.

-Pensé que te quedaría grande.

-Pero mejor eso que nada –afirmó llevando sus manos a la entrepierna de él-, así que yo me quedo tus pantalones y tú te teletransportas a casa –continuó mientras metía una de sus manos dentro del calzoncillo.

-Lo veo justo –afirmó llenando de aire sus pulmones cuando las manos de Sakura rozaron su miembro-, yo he roto tu ropa, yo debería irme sin pantalones.

-Es justo. Tus pantalones por mi falda.

Con esa afirmación los pantalones de Kakashi cayeron al suelo. Sakura le obligó a moverse y le empujó contra la estantería.

-También me has roto las braguitas –continuó bajándole los calzoncillos-, así que para mí esto.

Él guardaba silencio mientras veía como ella recogía su ropa.

-Y mi sujetador… por tu camiseta.

-Tu camiseta está intacta –se quejó ya completamente desnudo.

-Me gusta más la tuya.

-En ese caso te la regalo.

-No esperaba menos.

Sakura recogió la ropa que había ido enumerando y le miró fijamente antes de dejar que su dedo índice paseara por el pecho de Kakashi hasta su abdomen. Deteniéndose justo a la altura donde el vello empezaba a rizarse.

-¿Te vas ya? –preguntó él, cuando la mano sobre su abdomen desapareció.

-Sí. Pero te dejo esto –afirmó dejando caer su propia ropa interior-. Ya no me sirve de nada, y me debes un conjunto nuevo.

-¿Prefieres elegirlo tú o quieres que te sorprenda? –preguntó divertido.

-Elígelo tú –respondió poniéndose los pantalones de Kakashi.

-En ese caso compraré algo bonito. Y negro. Me gusta el negro. Aunque este color te sienta realmente bien –con esto comenzó a describir varias posibilidades de ropa interior que creía le irían bien a Sakura, mientras ésta se vestía con su camiseta e incluso su hitai ate.

-Lo que quieras –le interrumpió ella.

-¿Me dejarás vértela puesta?

-Quizás –anunció alejándose de él.

-¿De verdad me vas a dejar así? –preguntó levantando la voz para ser escuchado.

-Me voy a casa a darme una ducha. Ya sabes donde vivo.

Kakashi levantó una ceja ante esa respuesta. En un primer momento pensó que su excitación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero... juraría que ella le estaba invitando a ir.

Corrió tras ella, la abrazó por la espalda y simplemente desaparecieron dejando El Archivo en completo silencio. De no ser por las gotas de lluvia se golpeaban los grandes ventanales y, para no perder la costumbre, el golpe de se escucharía apenas unos minutos después de que ellos abandonaran el lugar cuando una de las cajas perdiera el equilibrio por cierta prenda de ropa que había ido a parar sobre una de sus esquinas.

:::::

:::

NdA: Lemon for everyone!


	77. チーム7

**·**

 **:::::**

 **チーム** **7** **_(_** ** _Equipo siete)_**

 **:::::**

-Esto duele demasiado. ¿Estás seguro de que no se ha infectado? –preguntó Naruto mostrándole el cuello a Sakura.

-Sí. Lo estoy.

-El tuyo no se ve igual.

-Eso es porque el mío es de otro color.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Otra vez? Sí. Estoy segura. Deja de quejarte y lárgate, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-El de Sasuke es del mismo color y no se ve igual.

-Naruto… ¡FUERA!

-Está bien, está bien, pero nos vemos esta noche. Cena con todos en casa de Shikamaru y Temari.

-No puedo, tengo planes.

-¿Planes? ¿Qué planes?

-Planes secretos. ¡Largo de una vez! –exclamó empujándole fuera de la consulta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró completamente Kakashi apareció de la nada.

-Pensé que nunca se iría.

-Esto es culpa tuya y de tu idea de tatuarnos.

-¿Mi empeño? Yo no fui quien invitó a Naruto y todos los demás a tatuarse nada –aseguró acercándose a ella y acorralándola contra el escritorio- Y si hubieras ganado la apuesta…

-Kakashi, lo siento, pero de verdad que tengo trabajo.

-Está bien –aceptó dejándola escapar-, pero esta noche no habrá excusas. ¿A las ocho en el rio?

-Allí estaré.

-o-

-Ahora que empieza el buen tiempo este lugar es excelente –aseguró Sakura estirando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza para calentar los músculos.

-¿Excelente para qué?

-Para entrenar, por supuesto.

-Oh, pero no venimos a entrenar –afirmó Kakashi sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces?

-Hoy hace dos meses desde qué gané la apuesta.

-¿Y?

-¡Hay que celebrarlo!

-¿Celebrar dos meses?

-¿Por qué no?

-Ni siquiera celebras tu cumpleaños y quieres celebrar que hoy hace dos meses que…

-Que me engañaste para que te mostrara la cara, ¿quieres decir?

-Que me engañaste para terminar en tu casa, más bien.

-Lo mismo es –aseguró encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Lo celebramos?

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –preguntó curiosa.

-¿Sexo loco en el rio?

Sakura empezó a estornudar ruidosamente por la sorpresa de esa idea.

-Bromeo. Sólo quería volver aquí, pasar un rato contigo a solas en un sitio tranquilo y lejos de la gente –aseguró abrazándola por la espalda.

Esta vez se mostró todavía más sorprendida.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó girándose para mirarle interrogante.

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

-No sé. Estás raro y serio.

-¿Serio? Mmmm… puede.

-Entonces lo reconoces, te pasa algo.

-No, puede que esté serio, pero no pasa nada.

-Hatake Kakashi no está serio sin una razón.

-Pensé que Hatake Kakashi siempre era serio.

-No. Sólo ignora a la gente y se concentra en sus cosas, es distinto a estar serio.

-¿Entonces Hatake Kakashi no es serio?

-No. No lo es. Y deja de hablar de ti en tercera persona. Hatake Kakashi suena raro cuando habla de si mismo en tercera persona.

-Empezaste tú usando mi nombre completo, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura dejó escapar una risilla al escuchar su nombre con tanta solemnidad.

-Bueno, y ahora que estamos aquí, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Cómo lo celebramos? ¿Quieres que nos besemos contra una árbol como unos adolescentes? –preguntó cuando dejó de reírse.

-Oh, para ti sería fácil, pero yo ya olvidé cómo ser un adolescente.

-Mmmm, no lo has estado haciendo mal todo este tiempo –comentó con picardía.

-Me alegro, es importante que pienses así.

-¿Importante? ¿Por qué?

-Quiero pedirte algo –comentó acariciándole el tatuaje donde podía leerse _チーム_ _7_

-¿Pedirme algo? ¿Por eso estás tan serio?

-Puede. Es posible. Sí –terminó confesando.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-No –afirmó soltándola y pasándose las manos por la nuca.

-Estás nervioso.

-No.

-No era una pregunta. ¿Qué sucede?

-Sakura… yo… -giró dándole la espalda.

-¿Sí?

-Yo…

-Sólo dilo –le animó rodeándole para quedar frente a él.

-¿Una apuesta? –preguntó cambiando completamente el tono de voz.

-¿Qué?

-Te propongo algo. Una pelea en el agua –anunció quitándose el chaleco-, si gano, aceptarás lo que yo te pida, si ganas…

-¿Lo que me pidas? –le cortó.

-Sí.

-¿Qué vas a pedirme?

-No puedo decírtelo aún.

-No puedo jugarme algo sin saber qué es.

-Sí que puedes.

-No.

-A cambio, si ganas, podrás pedir lo que quieras.

-Ya conozco tu cara, no hay nada que quiera de ti y no pueda tener –anunció con suficiencia.

Kakashi dejó escapar un gruñido cargado de sensualidad en respuesta.

-¿No hay nada que quieras y yo pueda ofrecerte? –preguntó con seriedad tomándola por la cintura para pegarla a él.

Sakura le miró pensativa en la oscuridad

-Puede que sí –afirmó tras unos segundos.

-Pues ahí lo tienes. Si me ganas podrás pedirme lo que sea que esa cabecita esté pensando.

-Está bien. Siempre que no sea tatuarme "equipo Kakashi" todo irá bien.

Kakashi dejó escapar una carcajada antes de soltarla, quitarse la camiseta y lanzarse al agua.

-Nada de trampas –anunció Sakura mientras se quitaba la ropa para quedar con el bikini.

-Yo no hago trampas.

-Nada de aprovecharse de los vacíos legales, cómo te gusta decir.

-Una pelea justa.

-Eso es.

-No hay problema, llevo dos meses entrenándome en el agua. No eres rival para mí.

-Yo siempre seré rival para ti, Kakashi –anunció entrando al agua e iluminando sus manos en chakra verde.

-¿Ninjutsu médico? ¿Vas a curarme las heridas? –preguntó con sorna.

-Luego me pedirás eso, primero voy a inutilizarte algunos de los músculos principales –anunció ganándose una cara de terror por parte de Kakashi-. ¿Estás asustado?

-Tendrás que alcanzarme primero.

-No. Tú tendrás que acercarte si quieres ganarme.

-o-

-Lo siento, no podía dejarte ganar, vete a saber qué tienes en mente –comentó Sakura saliendo del agua.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Te he ganado.

-¿Qué? ¿Deliras? –preguntó girándose para verle todavía en el agua-. Te he ganado.

-No. Te he ganado yo. Si no me hubiera detenido te habrías ahogado.

-No. Si yo no me hubiera detenido hubieras perdido el brazo.

-Con un brazo todavía te habría ahogado.

-Sí claro, en un mundo donde perder un brazo no sea doloroso y no te habría supuesto una desventaja mortal.

-¿Qué hablas? ¿Acaso tus compañeros de equipo no pelearon durante meses y años sin un brazo?

-Pero cuando ya habían sido atendidos y curados. No nada más perder un brazo.

-Pero eso es porque son unas nenazas, yo podría haber seguido.

-Kakashi, reconócelo, has perdido.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo perder.

-Claro que puedes. Lo has hecho.

-No. No puedo. No hoy.

-¿No hoy? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es eso que me tienes que pedir?

-¿He ganado? –preguntó con seriedad.

Sakura le miró por unos segundos intentando adivinar qué se traía entre manos.

-Has ganado. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-No quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esto. Lo nuestro. Es absurdo.

-¿Una perdida de tiempo? ¿Lo nuestro? –preguntó asustada-. ¿Acaso lo que me estás pidiendo es que terminemos?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Todo lo contrario, te estoy pidiendo que formalicemos esto. Que te vengas a vivir conmigo, que formemos una familia, que nos casemos, si es lo que quieres. Que dejemos de escondernos de los demás como si algo estuviera mal.

Sakura mostró una gran sonrisa.

-¿Esa es tu petición? ¿Quieres que me convierta en la primera dama de Konoha?

-Bueno, no exactamente, espero que cuando deje el cargo no pases a ser la mujer del siguiente Hokage.

-Suena bien, eso de formalizar lo nuestro.

-¿Cómo de bien? –preguntó abrazándola por la cintura.

-Lo bastante como para celebrarlo.

-Mmmm.

No hizo falta decir más para que Kakashi la arrastrara hacía abajo y la cubriera con su cuerpo sobre la hierba.

La beso consiguiendo arrancarla un gemido que vibro hasta sus labios.

-Dos meses, ¿eh? –preguntó Sakura cuando por fin se separó de ella.

-Sí.

-No has esperado mucho.

-Soy viejo.

-No eres viejo.

-Soy viejo para andar entrando a escondidas a tu casa.

-Yo diría que eres vago y prefieres no tener que caminar de tu casa a la mía.

-Eso no es cierto, si fuera vago te pediría que vinieras tú a mi casa, tengo muchas menos visitas inoportunas que tú.

-Porque nunca dejas que nadie vaya a visitarte.

-Entonces me das la razón, mi casa es mejor que la tuya.

-No he dicho eso.

-A mí me vale –afirmó besándola de nuevo.

-Estás empapado.

-Tú también.

-No. Mi bikini ya está casi seco, pero tu pantalón está empapado.

-¿Es una indirecta? ¿Quieres que me lo quite? –preguntó dando un salto.

-¡No!

-Tarde –anunció desabrochándoselos y dejándolos caer.

-Eres un pervertido.

-Oh, no es pervertido si hay amor –anunció tumbándose a su lado.

-¿Qué? Sí que lo es. No deja de ser pervertido porque haya amor.

-Yo te digo algo bonito y te concentras en machacarme. Esto durará toda la vida –comentó riendo y tomándola de la cintura para sentarla a horcajadas sobre él-. ¿Qué me habrías pedido si hubieras ganado?

-Ah, no puedo decírtelo.

-Vamos, casi podría decirse que me has ganado. Puedes pedírmelo.

-No. En una pelea sólo hay un ganador. Y has sido tú, ¿no?

-Sólo dilo.

-No.

-¿Querías que me tatuara tu nombre? Puedo hacerlo.

-¿Lo harías?

-Sólo si era lo que querías.

-No, no era eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo. Quizás la próxima vez –dijo tumbándose sobre el para besarle.

El silencio alcanzó esa zona del bosque, a excepción del ruido de pequeños animales y grillos.

Kakashi tiró del tirante del bikini soltando el nudo y consiguiendo que Sakura gruñera contra su boca, aunque no hizo nada por detenerle.

-Te amo –susurró antes de rodar sobre ella.

Sakura pasó sus manos por la espalda de Kakashi desde su cuello hasta el elástico del calzoncillo.

-¿Qué crees que haces pequeña gamberra?

-¿Practicar cómo se forma una familia?

-¿Aquí? Si no recuerdo mal eras tú la que no quería hacer este tipo de cosas en lugares públicos.

-Aquí no vendrá nadie, además—

Antes de que terminara la frase Kakashi se puso en pie de un salto.

-No hace mucho yo intenté eso mismo contigo y me dijiste que no. Además… -señaló a la espesura del bosque.

Sakura se puso en pie y miró en la misma dirección que él marcaba.

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos visita.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? –preguntó buscando a su alrededor su camiseta.

A lo lejos comenzó a escucharse la voz de dos hombres escandalosos que hablaban sobre entrenamientos, juventud, y la tristeza que les causaba que su compañera no hubiera querido acompañarlos.

-Es el mejor sitio para su entrenamiento Gai-sensei.

-¿Y dices que nunca hay nadie?

-Eso es. He venido varias veces ya y nunca hay nadie. Y para sus entrenamiento el agua es el mejor lugar.

-En verdad parece un gran sitio.

Kakashi miró a Sakura mientras ésta recogía su ropa y le lanzaba los pantalones a la cabeza.

-¿Nos vamos? –susurró para que no les escucharan.

-Con que te pongas algo de ropa estará bien –aseguró señalando sus calzoncillos, la única prenda que todavía llevaba puesta.

-¿No te importa que nos vean aquí?

-Acabo de aceptar irme a vivir contigo, creo que sería absurdo que siguiéramos escondiéndolo.

-Entonces… ¿empezamos por ellos?

-Y luego podemos ir a la cena en casa de Shikamaru y Temari.

-Pero acabaremos en mi casa, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kakashi con una media sonrisa.

-Después de pasar por mi casa y de que hables con mis padres, claro.

Kakashi sonrió mostrando una perfecta sonrisa. Luego tomó su camiseta y se la puso cubriendo su rostro.

Ambos se quedaron en pie, uno junto a otro esperando que los chicos de las mayas verdes aparecieran.

Cuando la silla de ruedas apareció empujada por Lee, Kakashi levantó la mano a modo de saludo.

-Kakashi, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Maito sorprendido de encontrarlos allí.

-Hokage-sama, Sakura-chan –saludó todavía más sorprendido Lee.

-Gai-sensei, Lee-san –saludó de vuelta Sakura algo colorada. Aunque no lo podrían ver por la oscuridad.

-Uuuhhh. Mejor se lo dices tú –pidió Kakashi mirando a Sakura.

-¿Yo? Es tu amigo.

-Pero ese chico está loquito por ti –afirmó en un susurro.

Los dos de verde se miraron compartiendo una mirada de confusión.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Maito haciendo girar las ruedas para acercarse a Kakashi.

-Bueno… -Kakashi miró a Sakura en silencio-. Tenemos algo que contaros –aseguró tomando la mano de ella entre las suyas.

-Kakashi, tú… –comenzó Maito.

-¿Sakura y usted? –terminó Lee con un tono de voz desgarrador.

Sakura miró a Kakashi sin saber qué decir.

-¿Lo siento? –susurró Sakura mirando a Lee, que daba la imagen total de un corazón roto.

-Eso es fantástico –anunció Maito saltando de la silla de ruedas para acercarse hasta Kakashi y abrazarle-. Que callado lo tenías. ¿Desde cuando?

-Unos meses –respondió este dejándose abrazar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Es porque él es Hokage? Yo puedo ser el Hokage, Sakura seré Hokage por ti –se lamentó Lee.

-Lo siento Lee. Si te consuela, no es porque sea el Hokage.

-¿Seguro?

-Eh, rarito, no pienses ni un segundo en robarme la chica. Podría hacer que te expulsaran de la aldea –bromeó Kakashi todavía abrazado por Maito.

-Hokage-sama nunca haría algo así –se disculpó haciendo mil reverencias-. Pero debo reconocer que Sakura me robó el corazón hace años. Y siempre será suyo.

-Lee, eres joven, y encontrarás el amor a su debido tiempo –anunció Maito despegándose por fin de Kakashi-. Ahora, dejemos a estos tortolitos a solas y vayamos a otra zona a entrenar.

-No es necesario –anunció Kakashi-. Nosotros ya nos íbamos.

Antes de que pudieran responder, tomó a Sakura por la cintura y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

-¿No es hermoso el amor? –preguntó el sensei.

-Supongo –respondió con un tono lastimero el alumno.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: Pues ya está. Recién salido del horno. Había muchas expectativas puestas en él… así que si ha decepcionado es sólo vuestra culpa por montaros películas indebidas :P

NdA: _Sólo espero que lo de "Equipo 7" esté bien escrito en japonés XD_


	78. 金曜日 kinyoubi

**·**

 **:::::**

金曜日 / kinyoubi

 **:::::**

La tomó por el cuello y se acercó a ella para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Sakura se puso de puntillas para ayudarle y se agarró a su camiseta cerrando los ojos para simplemente disfrutar de la sensación y olvidarse de las obligaciones por unos segundos.

Cuando él se separó ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y agarrada con fuerza a la camiseta. Lamentaba que el beso se hubiera acabado.

-Vamos –pidió Kakashi tomándola por las muñecas.

-¿Ahora? –preguntó confusa.

-Sí. Ahora.

-¿Por qué? No hay prisa.

-Venga –repitió tirando suavemente de ella.

-Espera. Por favor. Aún no.

-¿Esperar a qué?

-¿A que el mundo se termine? –preguntó en una mezcla de miedo e inseguridad.

-Sakura, tranquila, no va a pasar nada.

-No estés tan seguro de ello.

-Cuanto antes mejor.

-Por favor, sólo un par de días más. Deja que me haga a la idea.

-Llevamos así casi dos meses.

-No cuenta, has estado fuera tres semanas.

-Quise hacerlo antes de irme, pero me pediste que esperara.

-Dos días. Sólo dos días más.

Kakashi la miró con detenimiento.

-El viernes. Ni un día más. Lo haré lo quieras o no.

Sakura sonrió sin poder ocultar cierto nerviosismo.

-Te lo prometo.

-o-

-Dámelo a mí, yo puedo cargar todas las bolsas sin problema mama. Tú debes descansar. Últimamente siempre te quejas de que te molesta la espalda, así que sólo dime qué quieres y yo lo cogeré por ti –pidió Sakura tomando las bolsas de la compra que cargaba su madre.

-Lo que digas cariño, pero si es mucho, dímelo y llevaré alguna.

-No te preocupes por mí. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-Necesito algunas flores para el jardín, vayamos a la tienda de tu amiga.

-Perfecto. ¿Y qué tenías pensado comprar? ¿Rosas? ¿Amapolas? ¿Algún bonsái?

-Mira Sakura, ¡el Hokage! –gritó de pronto Mebuki.

-¿Qué?

-Tu maestro, ¡allí! Saliendo de esa librería.

-Ah, bueno, déjale.

-No. Vamos a saludarle, rápido –pidió tirando de ella en dirección a Kakashi.

-Mama no puedo correr, llevo mil bolsas.

-Déjalas en el suelo, da igual. Vayamos a saludar al Hokage.

-Le tengo muy visto mama, no necesito saludarle.

-No digas eso –le regañó su madre dándole un manotazo en el hombro-. Es el Hokage, un respeto.

-Es Kakashi.

-Es el Hokage.

-Es lo mismo, mama.

-¡Hokage-sama! –gritó Mebuki girándose hacia Kakashi.

Kakashi levantó la vista del libro que había comprado y miró en su dirección.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó bajo la máscara. Saludó levantando una mano y se encaminó hacia ellas.

-Buenos días señora Haruno –saludó haciendo una reverencia-, señorita Haruno –añadió sonriendo en su dirección.

-Hokage-sama, que placer verle. Hacía mucho que no le encontraba por las calles. Siempre está usted tan ocupado, supongo –comenzó a comentar Mebuki, para pesar de Sakura.

-Sí. Muy ocupado, por eso será mejor dejarle en paz, mama –interrumpió Sakura.

-Oh, tranquilas, ahora mismo tengo algo de tiempo libre.

-¿Seguro? No querría impedirle hacer su trabajo –aseguró la madre de Sakura con total sinceridad.

-Seguro.

-En ese caso no queremos molestarle en el único rato que tiene libre, ¿verdad mama?

Mebuki miró a Sakura confundida, y luego pasó su mirada a Kakashi, intentando adivinar si de verdad supondrían una molestia para el Hokage.

-No molestan. Siempre es un placer encontrarme con usted, señora Haruno –aseguró haciendo gala de una cordialidad que Sakura nunca había visto antes.

-Es usted tan agradable Hokage-sama.

-Sólo Kakashi, por favor.

-Oh, no, no. No podría. Es usted el Hokage.

-Pero nos conocemos de hace tanto tiempo, para mi son como familia –aseguró Kakashi mirando a Sakura, que miró rápidamente a otro lado intentando ocultar un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Vámonos mama. Cerraran la floristería.

-Sakura no seas así con el Hokage.

-Es Kakashi mama, le conozco desde que tenía doce años. Conozco algunas de sus peores costumbres. No puedo verle con los mismos ojos que el resto de la aldea. Si hasta venía leyendo uno de esos libros hentais que le gustan a él

-¡Sakura! Es el Hokage, ¡esa boca!

Kakashi miraba a las dos mujeres sin poder dejar de sonreír bajo la máscara.

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada que no sea verdad!

-Hokage-sama, le pido que disculpe a mi hija. Ya sabe cómo es. A veces no hay quien pueda con ella.

-Ya lo sabe mama.

-Eso he dicho.

-La floristería cerrará, vámonos.

-Ni siquiera le has saludado –aseguró su madre mirándola con dureza.

Sakura miró a su madre por un segundo, luego miró a Kakashi con seriedad. Éste le devolvió la mirada.

-Buenos días, Kakashi.

-Oh, Kami-sama, al menos dile "sama", aunque no uses el título de Hokage, no puedes no usar el "sama". Sakura yo no te he educado así –se quejó la madre con sufrimiento.

Kakashi dejó escapar una carcajada.

-No se preocupe señora Haruno. Sakura ya me tiene acostumbrado a esto.

-No me diga eso. Es aún peor. Pensé que sólo estaba teniendo una mañana tonta. Pero si dice que es así siempre… que horrible.

-No soy así siempre, no mientas. ¡No le digas eso a mi madre!

-Casi siempre –se corrigió Kakashi riendo.

-Hokage-sama, le pido en nombre de mi hija que la disculpe.

-No tienes porqué hacer eso madre.

-Sí. Sí que tengo porqué. Eres una maleducada.

-No lo soy.

-Señor, sé que lo que voy a decirle debería venir de parte de mi marido y no mía, pero no le molestará –con esta afirmación Mebuki se ganó la completa atención de Kakashi y Sakura, que la miraron fijamente-, pero… ¿nos haría el honor de venir a cenar mañana viernes a casa? Quiero poder disculparme como es debido por el comportamiento de mi hija. Sé que usted siempre come solo y que no necesita que nadie le haga la cena, pero no hay mejor comida que la de una madre… bueno quizás la de la mujer de uno, pero usted tampoco está casado, así que-

-¿Mama pero qué dices? –preguntó Sakura interrumpiendo su discurso-. No le hagas caso –pidió girándose hacia el Hokage.

-Yo… -comenzó Kakashi dubitativo.

-Por favor, será un gran honor poder cocinar para usted. Sakura podrá disculparse debidamente y mi marido tiene muchas ganas de verle. Diría que desde que es Hokage nunca ha pasado por casa.

-¡Mama! No puedes invitarle a cenar a casa –aseguró Sakura tomándola por el brazo para enfatizar sus palabras.

-Sí que puedo –aseguró soltándose-. ¿Vendrá?

-¿Mañana? –preguntó Kakashi.

-Eso es.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que recuerdo como deliciosos todos sus guisos.

-Sí. ¿Cuál es su favorito? Lo prepararé.

-¡NO! –afirmó Sakura.

-El de cerdo –aseguró Kakashi haciéndole caso omiso.

-Entonces haré el de cerdo.

-En verdad quería pasar por su casa este viernes –aseguró Kakashi sonriendo con sus ojos.

-¿Por nuestra casa? ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó asustada Mebuki.

-Nada malo. Pero como usted misma ha dicho: hace mucho que no les veía, y quería hablar con usted y su marido.

-Entonces no se hable más –sentenció feliz-. Le esperamos mañana en casa, sobre las seis.

-Allí estaré. Muchas gracias.

-Kakashi… -Sakura intentó cargar su nombre de reproche, pero sólo llegó un susurro lastimero.

-Que tengan un buen día –deseó Kakashi antes de girarse para continuar su camino.

-Igualmente –respondió Mebuki sonriente-. Es tan agradable. Y tan agradecido. Es todo un ejemplo. Es un gran Hokage. No quiero decir que sea mejor que Tsunade-sama, también le debemos mucho a ella, con todo lo que te enseñó y demás, pero el sexto es tan apuesto y de buenas maneras… Una lastima que todavía no haya encontrado a una mujer. No lo entiendo. Si yo fuera joven… Quizás debería presentarle a la hija de Nozomi.

-¡Madre!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es una mujer encantadora? Seguro que haría feliz al Hokage. Y además es muy guapa. Debe tener su edad.

-No mama. No presentarás a nadie.

-Podría invitarla a cenar mañana.

-¡NO!

-Pero ella es perfecta para él.

-Quizás él no sea apropiado para ella.

-Pero si es perfecto. Agradable, inteligente, guapo. Y el Hokage. No hay mejor hombre en la aldea.

-Madre, es todo un papel, Kakashi es un vago.

-Sakura, hija mía, cualquiera diría que le odias.

Ante ese comentario un nuevo rubor apareció en las mejillas de Sakura, que se giró para recoger todas las bolsas y evitar ser vista.

-Vamos mama, o cerraran la floristería.

-Luego pasaremos por casa de Nozomi.

-No mama. Te prometo que si invitas a Nami a la cena yo misma no apareceré por ahí.

Mebuki miró a su hija sorprendida.

-Esta bien. En otra ocasión.

-Gracias. Y ahora vayamos antes de que cierren.

-o-

-Entonces… ¿vendrás mañana? –preguntó Sakura sin dejar de revolver unos cuantos papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio del Hokage.

-Claro. Dije que iría. No puedo faltar a mi palabra.

-Siempre puedes decir que tienes trabajo.

-Creo que tú y yo habíamos quedado en algo sobre este viernes.

-No hablas en serio –por primera vez se detuvo y dejó los papeles para mirarle fijamente.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Durante la cena?

-Sí.

-No, Kakashi, no en la cena.

Kakashi se levantó y rodeó la mesa para colocarse a la espalda de Sakura. Ésta giró para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No estás segura de esto? –preguntó Kakashi tan cerca de ella que se vio obligada a sentarse sobre el escritorio para poner un poco de distancia entre ambos.

-No. No es eso.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé. Mis padres te adoran, pero…

-¿Crees que no me aceptarán?

-No. Claro que te aceptarán. Yo…

-¿Qué piensa esa cabecita tuya?

-No sé. Me gusta esto.

-¿Esto? –preguntó confuso.

-Me gusta esto, que sea nuestro secreto, que nadie lo sepa. Es algo nuestro, de nadie más. No llevamos ni dos meses juntos.

-Sí. Pero debes entender que-

-Y a penas me tocas porque tienes esa tonta idea de que mis padres tienen que saberlo antes de que suceda nada –le cortó ante de que pudiera decir nada-. Pero es sólo nosotros. Nadie lo sabe, nadie puede…

-¿Puede qué?

-¿Juzgarnos?

Kakashi dejó escapar un largo suspiro. La miró sonriendo con tristeza y llevó una de sus manos hasta la melena rosada para acariciarla.

-No puedo prometerte que no vaya a haber nadie que piense que esto no está bien. Pero no dejaremos que eso nos moleste. Tu familia, nuestros amigos… ellos lo entenderán. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

-Lo sé –aseguró sonriendo-. Lo sé.

-Sólo quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Ya nadie va corriendo a sus padres a pedirles permiso para empezar una relación.

-Mmmm, llevas razón.

-¿Entonces no se lo dirás? –pregunto esperanzada.

-Sí. Sí se lo diré.

-Pero acabas de decir que tengo razón.

-Sí. La tienes. Pero supongo que estoy chapado a la antigua.

Sakura dejó caer su cabeza contra el pecho de Kakashi en señal de rendición. Él dejó escapar una carcajada y permitió que su mano acariciara el cuello de ella con suavidad intentando darla ánimos.

-Vamos, te invito a comer –sugirió.

-No tengo hambre –aseguró tirando de él para acercarle y abrazarse a su cintura-. Bésame –pidió sonriendo contra su camiseta.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara antes de separase de ella y levantarla por la barbilla para mirarla fijamente.

-No me vas a engañar otra vez.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya conozco tus formulas.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Empiezas pidiendo un beso y terminas quitándome la camiseta.

-¿Y dónde está el problema? –preguntó sonriente bajándole la máscara.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse alguna idea.

-¿Ramen? –preguntó girándose para darle la espalda mientras se subía la máscara.

Sakura no respondió, le rodeo con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura y dejó que sus piernas le rodearan también. Después introdujo una de sus manos dentro del pantalón para acariciarle sobre el calzoncillo.

Kakashi suspiro profundamente de nuevo.

-Sakura por favor.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo hacer esto.

-¿No quieres?

-No puedo.

-No veo porqué –comentó metiendo la mano por dentro del calzoncillo-. De hecho, parece que sí que puedes –aseguró notando como reaccionaba a sus caricias.

Kakashi cerró sus ojos dejando escapar un suave gemido. Ella sonrió y besó su espalda.

-Mis padres no tienen que darte permiso para esto. No soy una niña –afirmó dejando que su otra mano se colara también bajo el pantalón.

-No se trata de eso –aseguró reaccionando y cogiéndola por las muñecas para detenerla.

-Sí que se trata de eso. Es exactamente lo que quieres hacer. Pedirles permiso para acostarte con su hija.

-No. Quiero mostrarles mi respeto dejándoles saber que quiero tener una relación con su hija.

-Eso es de viejo. Además, ya la tienes. Llevas casi dos meses en una relación conmigo, incluso nos hemos besado. Lo único que no hemos hecho es esto –afirmó señalando lo obvio.

-En ese caso seré directo, y le diré que estoy pidiendo permiso para _acostarme_ con su hija –bromeó marcando el mismo verbo que ella usara y girándose para mirarla a la cara.

-Seguro que te dirán que no hay ningún problema –respondió ella riendo.

-Seguro. Tu padre saltará de alegría cuando le diga que voy a que me den permiso para follarme a su hija y a cenar.

-¡Ves! Hasta tú reconoces que suena absurdo.

-Sólo cuando tú lo dices –aseguró antes de bajarse la máscara e inclinarse sobre ella para besarla.

Sakura no dijo nada más, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de lo poco que podía conseguir de él. Al menos de momento.

-o-

-No sé, ¿quieres ir a ver qué hacen Shikamaru y Choji? –preguntó Ino del brazo de Sai.

-Si es lo que quieres –respondió éste con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí. Estaría bien pasar a salu—

No pudo terminar la frase cuando alguien tiró de ella arrastrándola hasta un callejón oscuro y apartado.

-¿Qué diablos? –gritó cuando la lanzaron contra una pared.

De pronto Sakura apareció ante sus ojos.

-Demonios frentezota, eres tú. ¿Qué leches te pasa?

-Júrame por tu madre que no le dirás nada a nadie –susurró pegándose a ella.

-¿Qué te jure qué?

Sakura asomó su cabeza a la calle principal buscando posibles espías.

-¡Júramelo! –exigió volviendo a su lado.

-Te lo juro. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te volviste loca?

-Estoy saliendo con Kakashi, pero nadie lo sabe, así que no puede salir de aquí.

Ino la miró completamente sorprendida por unos segundos.

-Sí. Definitivamente te volviste loca.

Sakura volvió a asomarse a la calle principal. Nadie. Ni siquiera Sai parecía saber que estuvieran allí.

-Te lo juro cerda.

-¿Kakashi y tú?

-Sí.

Ino la miró de arriba abajo esperando que confesara que estaba bromenado, pero no pasó. Y a juzgar por el nerviosismo de Sakura parecía ser verdad.

-¡Genial! Soy la mejor amiga de la mujer más influyente de Konoha. Ohhhh, podremos hacer tantas cosas juntas.

-¿Qué dices? ¿No me escuchas? Kakashi y yo.

-Eso digo. Estás saliendo con el Hokage. Siempre supe que eras más inteligente de lo que aparentabas, no me refiero en la medicina, eso era obvio, hablo de lo social, las relaciones sociales y eso. Has apuntado alto. Es lo mejor. Tendremos acceso a todos los archivos, y podrás manipularle para conseguir lo que queramos.

-No. No es algo genial. Es horrible.

-¿Horrible? ¿De qué hablas?

-Quiero decir, no horrible, pero no es genial.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusta?

-Si me gusta. Me encanta. Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Oh Kami. Digamos que es un poco anticuado.

-¿Anticuado? –preguntó poniendo una mueca.

-Sí.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que llevamos casi dos meses y sólo me ha besado.

Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida, aguantó la risa por unos segundos y luego estallo en carcajadas.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál es la idea? ¿Un mínimo de veinte citas antes de llevarte a la cama?

-No te rías. Es todavía peor.

-¿Peor? ¿Tenéis que casaros?

-No.

-Nena, no hay nada peor que tener que casarse antes de saber si la mercancía es buena.

-Sí que lo hay. Quiere hablar con mis padres.

-¿Hablar con tus padres? ¿Te refieres…

-Quiere contarle a mis padres que estamos en una relación y qué sé yo, ¿pedirles permiso?

-¿Permiso para acostarse con su hija?

-¡Eso mismo le dije yo!

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Que no era eso. ¿Qué hago?

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no le seduces y le llevas hasta tu cama?

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado?

-¿Y qué ha pasado?

-Nada. No ha pasado nada. Me ha dado un beso en la frente y me ha mandado a dormir.

-No me lo creo. Pero si es un pervertido, siempre con esos libros…

-Eso también se lo he dicho yo.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que no es un pervertido. Y que los libros son románticos.

-Mira que si es verdad…

-Pero si son de Jiraiya, ¡qué van a ser románticos!

-Cierto. ¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Eso te pregunto yo. ¿Qué hago?

-¿Cómo empezó todo?

-¿Qué cómo empezó? ¡Qué más da eso! Intento evitar que hable con mis padres.

-Quizás si entiendo cómo se fijo en ti, pueda ayudarte.

Sakura le miró desconfiada. Luego volvió a asomarse a la calle principal.

-Me habló de Sasuke, y de que superaría todo, que sólo necesitaba tiempo.

-¿Sasuke? ¿En serio? ¿De dónde salió el tema?

-Sabes que vino a la aldea hace dos meses. Sasuke me confesó que estaba con Karin. Y bueno, Kakashi se enteró, y pensó que yo estaría mal, así que simplemente me habló de ello. Supongo que se preocupaba por mí.

-Qué fuerte. ¿Y entonces qué pasó?

-Entonces le dije que no se preocupara, que yo no sentía nada por Sasuke desde hacía muchos años, aunque es cierto que quizás me había costado darme cuenta de ello.

Un ruido la hizo detener su relato, se asomó a la calle buscando su procedencia. Un gato había tirado un cubo de basura. Se quedó mirando unos segundos esperando por si alguien se acercaba a recogerlo. Pero no fue así.

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó Ino tirando de ella para que dejara de mirar a la calle.

-Entonces me dijo que se alegraba. Y que lamentaba mucho cómo se había portado Sasuke conmigo; dándome esperanzas antes de irse de la aldea.

-¿Te dio esperanzas? Eso no me lo contaste frente de marquesina.

-No fue nada. Sólo me dijo que volvería y me dio ese estúpido golpecito en la frente. Es cierto que en aquel momento yo me ilusione. Pero con los meses me di cuenta de que sólo había sido una tontería.

-Bueno, y entonces… ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo se llega de un "siento que te hayan roto el corazón" a "si quieres te doy el mío que palpita por ti cada día".

-No seas tonta cerda, no fue así.

-¿Entonces cómo fue? –preguntó intrigada.

-Pues le dije que no se preocupara, que Sasuke tampoco había hecho nada malo.

-Hombre, algo hizo…

-No conmigo.

-Si tú lo dices.

-El caso es que dijo que todo el mundo parecía querer perdonar a Sasuke a la primera y que aceptábamos que volviera a la aldea como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-Es cierto. Yo tampoco lo entiendo –aseguró Ino dejándose llevar por otra línea de pensamientos.

-¡Ino! Mi historia.

-Eso, entonces, ¿qué pasó?

-Pues le dije que era normal, que al final era un Uchiha, uno de los nuestros. Y el asintió en silencio y pareció triste.

-¿No quiere al Uchiha en Konoha?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces qué era?

-Le envidiaba.

-¿Envidiar al Uchiha? ¿Por qué?

-Decía que Sasuke tenía todo lo que quería, y todos le querían a pesar de lo que había hecho. Pero que él nunca podría tener lo que quería.

-¿Se refería a ti?

-En ese momento no lo sabía. Así que le pregunté qué le pasaba, y porqué estaba triste. Me dijo que no podía decírmelo, pero ya sabes cómo soy.

-Una cabezona. Sí. Lo sé.

-Así que durante días fui muy pesada con él. Hasta que en un momento dado me dijo que lo que él quería nunca podría tenerlo, porque mucha gente no podría entenderlo. Yo le dije que eso era una tontería y que si quería algo, no lo pensara más, y fuera a por ello. En aquel momento pensé que se refería a dejar de ser Hokage, siempre anda quejándose de ser Hokage, sé que era más feliz siendo un simple shinobi, yendo a misiones, además sabes que-

-Sakura, al grano.

-Bueno, pues me dijo que llevaba razón, que no podía aguantarse más. Se puso delante mía y me contó que estaba enamorado de mí desde hacía años. Que no podía seguir con el secreto. Entendía que era una locura y que sus posibilidades eran nulas, pero que tenía que seguir mi consejo y sincerarse conmigo.

-¡Qué fuerte! No me lo imagino. ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada. No me esperaba algo así.

-¿No hiciste nada? –Sakura respondió negando con la cabeza- ¿Y qué hizo?

-Me preguntó qué pensaba.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que no sabía qué decir.

-Eres lo peor frentezota. Retiro lo de que eres más inteligente de lo que pareces. No lo eres. Eres lo peor en las relaciones sociales.

-Bueno, ¿qué querías que dijera? No esperaba algo así.

-Bueno, podría haber sido peor, podrías haberle arreado uno de tus supergolpes.

Sakura miró arrepentida a Ino.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Verdad? –preguntó la rubia asustada por la posibilidad.

-No. No lo hice.

-¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Cómo se llega de tu silencio a estar saliendo juntos?

-Bueno yo…

-¿Tú qué?

-Yo no dije nada, pero subí mis manos hasta su máscara y se la baje.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Qué le bajaste la máscara?

-Bueno, no sé, me salió así.

-Retiro haber retirado lo de que eres más inteligente de lo que pareces. Lo eres. ¿Le bajaste la máscara a Kakashi? Kami-sama. ¿Y entonces?

-No sé. Fue todo muy rápido.

-¿Os acostasteis?

-¡CERDA! Te estoy diciendo que no quiere hacer nada hasta hablar con mis padres.

-Es cierto, es cierto. Lo había olvidado. ¿Entonces?

-Bueno, nos besamos.

-Ooooohhh, qué fuerte. Cuenta, ¿fue un beso pasional?, ¿te pegó contra la pared y te dejó sin respiración?

-No. Fue algo tierno.

-Dame detalles –exigió Ino frustrada por la lentitud del relato.

-No sé. Él me tomó por la cintura, yo le acaricié el pelo, y entonces se acercó despacio y me besó.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No sé, ¿qué más quieres?

-Sexo.

-Ya te he dicho que no.

-¿Y después del beso qué?

-Bueno duró unos minutos.

-Estuvisteis besando unos minutos cómo unos adolescentes, bien, ¿y luego?

-Luego estuvimos hablando.

-¿De vosotros?

-Sí. Bueno, me contó que realmente no sabía cuando se había enamorado de mí, que simplemente se había dado cuenta con todo lo de Sasuke. Y que nunca esperó que yo le correspondiera.

-Qué fuerte me parece todo, frentezota. ¿Entonces estás enamorada de él?

Sakura afirmó en silencio.

-¿Y qué vais a hacer?

-No lo sé. Él quiere contárselo a mis padres. Yo no.

-Bueno, vas en serio con él, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces qué más da? Tendrás que contárselo en algún momento.

-Eso dijo él.

-Claro. No es tan malo. Mis padres apenas gritaron cuando les dije que estaba con Sai.

-Pero es distinto cerda. Sai es de nuestra edad.

-Sakura, tus padres adoran a Kakashi.

-Le adoran como Hokage y profesor de su hija. ¿Qué pasará si no aceptan nuestra relación?

-Lo harán. No hay motivos para que no sea así.

-Ino, estoy acojonada.

-Sakura, eres una idiota. Díselo a tus padres y acto seguido ve a follártelo. Kami, tanta novela erótica debe servir para algo.

-¡CERDA! –se quejó Sakura poniéndose colorada.

-¿Qué? Yo le insisto a Sai que debería leerlas, pero no hay forma.

-No quiero escuchar eso.

-¿Sin embargo yo tengo que escuchar cómo te das el lote con el Hokage? Ya no podré respetarle nunca más.

-Ino, tú no sabes nada de esto, ¿entendido?

-Entendido. Pero por favor, cuéntame cómo es su cara.

-No. Lárgate. No me ayudas. No me has dado una solución. Sólo he perdido el tiempo contigo. ¡Fuera! Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Sí. Planificar cómo se lo contarás a tus padres.

-Vete. ¡No estás ayudando! –pidió empujándola fuera del callejón.

-o-

-¿Dónde está el sake bueno? –preguntó Kizashi en un grito desde el salón.

-Mira en la despensa –respondió, también gritando, su mujer desde la cocina.

-Ya he mirado.

-Pues mira mejor.

Mientras sus padres preparaban la mesa, y podría decirse toda la casa, para dejarla presentable para el Hokage, Sakura sólo deseaba que nunca llegaran las seis de la tarde. O que surgiera una misión importante, o una reunión que requiriera de la presencia de la máxima autoridad de la aldea… cualquier cosa con tal de que Kakashi no apareciera por la puerta de su casa.

Sin embargo nada de eso parecía suceder. Faltaban menos de quince minutos para las seis. Teniendo en cuenta que era Kakashi esperaba ganar un margen de unos veinte minutos.

Así que se levantó de su escritorio, dejó el libro de medicina al que no había prestado la mínima atención en toda la tarde y abrió el armario para decidir qué ponerse.

¿Una vieja camiseta y un pantalón? No. Definitivamente su madre nunca le perdonaría si bajara con algo así. Estaba rebuscando entre sus cosas cuando la mencionada abrió la puerta de su habitación de par en par.

-¿Qué haces todavía con esa ropa? Rápido, ponte algo decente.

-Pensaba bajar así –mintió.

-¿Así? ¿Con tu ropa de entrenamiento? Ni de broma. Ponte el kimono que te regalaron tus compañeros del hospital. El rosa.

-¿Qué dices? Eso ni de broma. Es casi un kimono de boda.

-Es precioso. Y todavía no lo has estrenado.

-Por qué es demasiado elegante.

-Y parece tan caro, no entiendo porqué te regalaron algo así –afirmó tomándolo del armario-. Vamos, póntelo –pidió entregándoselo-. Nada es demasiado elegante para el Hokage.

-Pero si seguro que él viene con su uniforme de siempre.

-O con su Haori de Hokage, es tan elegante.

-¿Te refieres al Haori o a Kakashi? –preguntó confusa.

-Al Hokage, por supuesto.

-Mama, ¿qué te has tomado? Kakashi siempre lleva su viejo uniforme. Odia el Haori, y todavía más el sombrero. Sólo se lo pone cuando es totalmente obligatorio.

-¿Recuerdas la ceremonia de nombramiento? Iba tan guapo.

-Mama. Basta.

-Pero es cierto. Es una pena que no me hayas dejado invitar a la hija de Nozomi.

-No otra vez, mama, por favor.

-Pero está tan solo. Un Hokage necesita a alguien a su lado.

-No pensabas lo mismo cuando hablábamos de Tsunade.

-Pero Tsunade-sama era diferente. Ella era… el pobre Dan. Ya sabes.

-No. No sé. Quizás Kakashi quiere estar sólo.

-Kami-sama, Sakura. Eres una niña. No entiendes nada. Un hombre necesita a una mujer a su lado.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió en silencio.

-Tengo que terminar todo. Vístete y baja, rápido.

-Tranquila, es Kakashi. Llegará tarde seguro.

Mebuki la miró con mala cara antes de desaparecer cerrando tras de sí.

Sakura se miró en el espejo poniéndose el kimono por encima.

Claro que era precioso y caro. Carísimo. Pero no se lo habían regalado sus compañeros de hospital. Se lo había regalado Kakashi. Aunque fue un regalo extraño. Él sabía que quería un kimono y simplemente apareció con ello un día. Por suerte pudo hacer creer a su madre que se lo habían regalado cuando se graduó en medicina.

-En verdad tiene buen gusto –dijo sin poder fingir sorpresa.

Lanzó el vestido sobre su cama y se recogió el pelo con un lazo mirándose en el espejo.

No podía dejar de pensar en si Kakashi cumpliría con lo dicho. Desde su punto de vista existían suficientes motivos para posponer todo un par de días más, ¿no? Una cena en su casa, después de tanto tiempo… su padre seguro que quería hablar de mil cosas con el Hokage.

Su reflejo en el espejo le aseguró que no estaba convencida de ello. Kakashi no dejaría pasar una oportunidad así.

-Mierda –se obligó a dejar de mirarse en el espejo y se tiró sobre la cama.

¿Qué pasaría si sus padres no aceptaban su relación? ¿Terminaría con ella? Seguro que él no aceptaría ir en contra de la decisión de sus padres.

No es que creyera que sus padres no fueran a aceptar su relación, en verdad su madre estaba tan loca por Kakashi que esperaba que realmente se alegraran por él. Pero nunca se sabe, cuando se trata de la hija de uno es diferente, ¿no?

Se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse. ¿Le daría tiempo a darse una ducha?

-¿Qué hora es? –se preguntó a si misma en un susurro.

En la planta de abajo sonó el timbre.

-La seis en punto, ¡qué puntualidad! –gritó Mebuki desde la cocina.

-Abriré yo –afirmó su marido, que se encontraba ya junto a la puerta.

Mebuki apareció desde la cocina y se detuvo unos pasos por detrás.

Cuando Kizashi abrió un Kakashi vestido con el nuevo uniforme y una bandeja de dulces, sonreía al otro lado de la puerta.

-Señor Haruno un placer –saludo extendiendo su mano libre de dulces.

-Hokage-sama –saludo de vuelta Kizashi estrechando su mano.

-Sólo Kakashi, por favor.

Kizashi hizo una suave reverencia con la cabeza y le hizo entrar.

-Señora Haruno –saludó mientras se descalzaba con gran habilidad pisando el talón del zapato con la punta del pie contrario y repitiendo para el otro pie-. Traje unos dulces.

-Hokage-sama, cuándo me alegró de que haya podido venir –aseguró Mebuki tomando la bandeja de dulces de sus manos-, lo llevaré a la cocina.

Cuando Mebuki desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, Kakashi buscó a Sakura con la mirada, pero no la encontró por ninguna parte.

-Pasé al salón, la mesa ya está puesta –pidió Kizashi-. Sakura no tardará en bajar, espero.

Aprovechando que su marido estaba entreteniendo al Hokage, Mebuki subió las escaleras para regañar a su hija por no estar ya abajo.

-Sakura, ¿qué haces? ¿Te das cuenta de que el Hokage ya está aquí? –preguntó entrando a su habitación-. ¿Sakura?

-Aquí mama –anunció a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me estaba duchando.

-Pero el Hokage ya está aquí.

-¿Qué? Pero si es pronto.

-Son las seis y diez ya.

-Precisamente, es demasiado pronto. Kakashi siempre llega tarde. Siempre. A todos sitios.

-Pues puede que no sea tan horrible como crees. Ha llegado puntual.

-¿Lleva aquí diez minutos ya?

-Sí.

-¿Dónde está?

-Con tu padre, en el salón.

-Oh Kami. ¿De qué hablan?

-Qué sé yo. Qué más da. Vístete y baja.

-Cinco minutos –aseguró cogiendo el kimono y corriendo por el pasillo.

-No corras, te caerás.

-¡Mama, no soy una niña!

-Te esperaré abajo.

-No. Espera –pidió deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo-. Ayúdame.

-¿Ayudarte?

-Sí. Ayúdame, por favor. Hazme algo en el pelo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Desde cuándo necesitas mi ayuda?

-¿Desde hoy? Por favor.

Mebuki la miró sorprendida.

-Ven aquí, te haré un recogido. Pero prométeme que dejarás de comportarte como una niña mimada con el Hokage o la próxima vez invitaré a Nami para que te quedes en tu habitación.

-Por favor mama, prométeme que no hablarás de Nami.

-No pensaba hacerlo. Ya me has dejado muy claro que no quieres que lo haga.

Sakura regresó a su habitación y se sentó en una silla.

-Mama.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuándo conociste a papa?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo empezaste a salir con él?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?

-No sé. Tengo curiosidad.

Mebuki empezó a peinar el pelo de Sakura mientras pensaba en cómo empezó todo.

-Supongo que fue con dieciséis años.

-¿Dieciséis años?

-Sí.

-Pero eras muy joven.

-Bueno, era otra época. Otra forma de pensar. Las cosas se hacían diferentes.

-Lo sé.

Abajo, en el salón, Kizashí sirvió otros dos vasos de sake.

-¿Y cómo lleva lo de ser Hokage? –preguntó ofreciendo uno de los vasos al Hokage.

-Bueno, es muy distinto a mi anterior trabajo.

-Sí. Supongo que echa de menos las misiones. Siempre pensé que usted estaba hecho para el trabajo de campo.

Kakashi sonrió ante ese comentario.

-No quiero decir que no sea un gran Hokage, perdone –se disculpó enseguida Kizashi cuando se dio cuenta de que podía ser malinterpretado.

-No se disculpe. Yo pienso exactamente igual –reconoció Kakashi.

-Siento que se haya visto obligado a venir a cenar. Mi mujer a veces no piensa las cosas.

-No se preocupe. Me alegra que me invitaran. Siempre es un placer venir a su casa, señor Haruno.

-Kizashi.

-Siempre es un placer venir a su casa, Kizashi –repitió levantando el vaso en agradecimiento.

-¿Y mi hija le está ayudando en su despacho? A veces pienso que sólo le dará más trabajo.

-No. Para nada. Ella siempre hace el trabajo más fácil.

-¿Seguro? No se corte. Si le causa cualquier molestia sólo tiene que decírmelo y yo mismo la sacaré de allí.

-No se preocupe. De verdad. Sakura es… es de gran ayuda para mí.

-Me alegro. Me alegro.

Kakashi dio un par de tragos a su vaso mirando a su alrededor. Es cierto que hacía mucho que no iba por allí y estaba todo un poco cambiado.

Una foto llamó su atención. Se levantó, todavía con el vaso en la mano, y se acercó hasta la repisa donde se encontraba.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó señalándola.

-Claro. Es bonita, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kizashi-. No tendría más de dos años en esa foto. Es la primera vez que Sakura estaba en la playa. Se lanzaba al agua como si supiera nadar. Al final tuve que atarla para impedir que se ahogara –comentó riendo.

Kakashi miró la foto con curiosidad. Una pequeña Sakura en brazos de su madre que sujeta una cuerda que rodea la cintura de la pequeña.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo… los niños son lo mejor. ¿Ha pensado en tener hijos?

Kakashi dejó caer el vaso por la sorpresa.

-Perdón –se disculpó agachándose rápidamente para intentar limpiar el desastre que había causado.

-No. Perdone usted. Por un momento he parecido mi mujer –rió Kizashi-. No quería meterme en donde no debo. Pero se ha fijado usted en esa foto y me ha hecho recordar aquella época.

-No tiene que disculparse. Lo entiendo. Siento haber roto el vaso –comentó recogiendo los cristales.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron Mebuki y Sakura.

-Querido, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Mebuki entrando a la habitación.

-Un pequeño accidente –respondió su marido.

-Hokage-sama deje esos cristales, no queremos que se corte.

-No se preocupe yo… –en ese momento levantó la mirada y dejó la frase a medias cuando vio a Sakura en la entrada del salón.

-Kakashi-sama –saludó ésta tímidamente.

-¡Aah! –exclamó cuando se cortó con uno de los cristales.

Cerró la mano en un puño y se quedó mirando fijamente a Sakura.

-¡Hokage-sama! –exclamó su madre corriendo a su lado-. ¿Está bien?

-Sólo es un pequeño corte –respondió sin dejar de mirar a una Sakura que le miraba sorprendida a su vez por verle con el nuevo uniforme.

-Sakura, ven aquí. Cúrale.

-Mama. Está bien, sólo es un pequeño corte.

-Está sangrando –afirmó la madre al ver un poco de sangre en la mano del Hokage.

-No es necesario, no ha sido nada –aseguró Kakashi.

-Deme los cristales a mí, los tiraré –pidió la madre colocando un paño delante de él para que los dejara sobre la tela.

-Gracias y disculpe por el vaso.

-No se preocupe por un vaso. Deje que Sakura le cure ese corte.

-Gracias –repitió poniéndose en pie y todavía con la vista clavada en Sakura.

Sakura consciente de cómo le miraba se sonrojó un poco. Así que bajó la mirada y se acercó a él para curarle.

-Abre la mano –pidió ésta.

-Déjame lavarme primero. No quisiera mancharte –pidió Kakashi.

-Es un bonito kimono, ¿verdad? –comentó Mebuki-. Se lo regalaron sus compañeros de hospital.

-Sí que lo es.

-Sakura, acompáñale al baño para que pueda lavarse.

-Claro mama.

Kakashi siguió a Sakura hasta el baño principal. Sakura abrió el grifo de agua caliente y dejó que se lavara las manos mientras sacaba una toalla limpia.

-Llegaste puntual. Que raro –comentó nerviosa.

-Estás preciosa –dijo por fin.

-Gracias.

-Tengo que hablar con tus padres.

-Después de la cena –pidió ella.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Podría molestarles. Si no estuvieran de acuerdo con esto… no sería apropiado cenar sin que ellos lo supieran.

-Te adoran más que a mi misma. Claro que les parecerá apropiado. Para ellos eres el mejor Hokage del mundo o algo así.

-Eres su hija. Da igual lo perfecto que me vean como Hokage –aseguró tomando la toalla para secarse.

-Se alegrarán tanto por ti que olvidarán que soy su hija.

-Entonces digámoslo ya y tengamos una agradable cena. Sin mentiras.

-No es una mentira.

-Sakura. Hazlo por mí. Por favor.

Sakura le miró con inseguridad, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras retiraba la toalla para ver el corte.

-Es más profundo de lo que pensaba –aseguró iluminando sus manos en chakra verde.

-Gracias.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada.

Kakashi se bajó la máscara para besarla suavemente en los labios. Sakura cerró sus ojos y se puso de puntillas para responderle al beso.

-¿Puedo hablar con ellos? –preguntó cuando se separó de ella.

Sakura le miró insegura.

-¿Todo bien por allí arriba? –preguntó Mebuki gritando desde la primera planta-. La cena está lista.

Kakashi todavía miraba a Sakura esperando una respuesta. Y ésta afirmó en silencio antes de volverle a poner la máscara en su sitio.

Kakashi entró el último al salón. Cuando la familia Haruno estaba alrededor de la mesa esperando que Kakashi se sentara para hacer lo propio, éste se dirigió al lado de Sakura, que escondía sus manos a la espalda con nerviosismo, y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas intentando calmarla.

-Señor Haruno, señora Haruno. Siento si esto les parece un poco egoísta; aprovecharme de esta invitación para comunicarles esto, pero en realidad ya tenía pensado venir hoy a hablar con ustedes.

Mebuki miró a su marido totalmente confundida. Mientras que Kizashi torció la cabeza fijando su mirada en las manos entrelazadas de su hija y el Hokage, detalle que no le había pasado desapercibido, al contrario que a su mujer.

-Desde hace un tiempo estoy completamente enamorado de su hija. Y para mi propia sorpresa ella parece compartir esos sentimientos. Sé que hay mil razones por las que esto podría parecerles inadecuado y entendería si me prohibieran acercarme a su hija de ahora en adelante. Pero si no fuera así… mis intenciones son honestas y me gustaría casarme con ella.

-¿QUÉ? –gritó Sakura completamente sorprendida.

Kizashi miraba fijamente a Kakashi.

Mebuki sonreía como nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Casaros? –preguntó finalmente el señor Haruno.

-¿Casarnos? –preguntó Sakura a su vez.

-¡Casarse! –gritó feliz la señora Haruno.

-Pensé que sólo les íbamos a comentar que estamos empezando una relación –añadió Sakura.

Kakashi se giró hacía ella y levantó la mano que tenía entre las suyas para llevarla a sus labios enmascarados y depositar un suave beso en sus nudillos.

-No necesito más tiempo para saber que quiero una vida contigo –aseguró con seriedad.

-Hokage-sama –intervino Kizashi-. ¿Está usted seguro? Mi hija es una idiota.

-¡PAPA! –se quejó Sakura completamente colorada.

Kakashi dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Señor Haruno, su hija me ha cambiado la vida. Si hoy soy Hokage es gracias a ella.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida Mebuki.

-Ella me sacó de la oscuridad en la que vivía. Sólo por ella el mundo parece un lugar mejor. Siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas y está dispuesta a ayudar a todo el mundo, sin importar si se lo merecen o no. Tiene el mejor corazón que haya conocido nunca.

-Hokage-sama, sí usted- comenzó Kizashi.

-Sólo Kakashi, por favor –interrumpió.

-Kakashi, es mi hija quien tiene que decidir si quiere o no casarse con usted, no nosotros. Por otra parte, si tan importante es para ti nuestra opinión –añadió mirando a Sakura-, creo que tu madre ya está escogiendo el color de las flores del banquete. Y por mi parte no hay ningún inconveniente, desde luego.

-Papa…

-Si llevas todo el día tan nerviosa por eso te diré que has sido una idiota. Ahora, si no hay nada más que tengáis que decirnos –comentó mirando a la pareja-, cenemos.

-¡Mi niña! –grito Mebuki corriendo a abrazarla y provocando que Kakashi soltara su mano-. Qué feliz estoy por ti.

-Tú hija aún no ha dicho si se casará con él –comentó Kizashi por hacerla de rabiar.

-Claro que se casará con él –afirmó sin más-. Te casarás con él, ¿verdad? –preguntó separándose de ella para mirarla fijamente.

Sakura miró de lado a Kakashi, que la miraba sonriente.

-Sakura, hija, Kakashi espera una respuesta –comentó el señor Haruno tomando un pedazo de carne de la mesa mientras parecía divertirse con toda la situación.

-En realidad no era mi idea –aseguró Kakashi.

-¿Y cuál era tu idea? ¿Preguntárnoslo a nosotros y dejar que ella se lo pensará?

-Bueno, puede no pensará muy bien en ello –aseguró frotándose la nuca.

-Sakura, respóndele –pidió Mebuki nerviosa-. No hagas esperar al Hokage.

-Eso, hija, no hagas esperar a Kakashi, ya tendrá muchos años para esperarte si eres mínimamente parecida a tu madre.

-¡Kizashi! –está vez fue la madre quien le regañó.

-Sakura no tienes que decir nada –aseguró Kakashi-. No quería decir que debiéramos casarnos ya. No tengo prisa y puedo esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Entiendo que eres joven y a penas hace que-

-Claro –susurró Sakura.

-¿Claro? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? –preguntó nerviosa la señora Haruno.

-Sí. Sí quiero –aseguró por fin dejando los susurros.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara, se acercó hasta ella y se bajó la máscara para besarla delante de sus padres. La levantó en volandas y giró sobre si mismo mientras la besaba.

-¿Recuerdas cuando tú eras así? –preguntó Mebuki acercándose a su marido.

-Yo siempre soy así, mujer –aseguró éste dándole un pequeño cachete en el culo.

-Uyyy, detente –pidió la señora Haruno ruborizada.

-Si te gusta –afirmó dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Kakashi dejó a Sakura de nuevo en el suelo y se separó de sus labios.

-Tengo hambre, tortolos, ¿podemos cenar? –preguntó Kizashi sonriente.

-Papa, por favor, detente –pidió Sakura completamente avergonzada.

-Claro. Perdón –se disculpó Kakashi mientras se colocaba en su lado de la mesa.

-Kakashi-sama, preparé también unas bolitas de arroz con cerdo, ¿le gustan? –preguntó Mebuki ofreciéndole la bandeja.

-Por favor, señora Haruno, sólo Kakashi –pidió éste tomando una bolita del plato.

-En ese caso, tú deberás llamarme Mebuki.

-También puedes llamarla "mama", se morirá de felicidad si haces eso –aseguró Kizashi.

Todos rieron ante ese comentario. Y tras ese comentario muchos otros, una charla amena con risas y exclamaciones de sorpresa que convirtieron la velada en una gran noche de anécdotas de cuando Sakura era una niña de dos años que provocaba un desastre tras otro.

-o-

-Muchas gracias por todo, pero creo que debería irme ya –anunció Kakashi levantándose.

-¿Irte? Pero si la noche acaba de empezar –se lamentó Mebuki.

-Al menos quédate para tomar una copa. Celebremos que vamos a ser familia –intervino Kizashi.

-Déjalo ya papa. Está cansado, se quiere ir –pidió Sakura totalmente avergonzada tras la cena/repaso de todas sus vergonzantes historias de niña-, ¿verdad? –preguntó mirando suplicante a Kakashi.

-Es bastante tarde y no quiero—

-Ni hablar. Sakura, sabes que puede quedarse a dormir en tu habitación. Tu padre y yo somos de mente abierta y moderna.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo mama? ¿Estás loca? –el color rojo cada vez parecía encenderse más.

-Vivo a sólo diez minutos de aquí. Eso no será necesario –aseguró Kakashi para tranquilizar a Sakura.

-En cualquier caso, sabes que puedes quedarte, y por supuesto puedes venir siempre que quieras. Incluso cuando no esté Sakura. Kizashi tiene algunos de los mejores sakes de la región.

-Estoy seguro de ello.

-Mujer no digas eso. Es el Hokage, seguro que puede conseguir mejores sakes que yo.

-Si fuera el caso intentaré conseguir el mejor sake para traerlo la próxima vez –aseguró Kakashi divertido.

-¿Entonces te quedas a una copa? –preguntó el padre tomando unos vasos bajos.

-Lo cierto es que creo que he bebido demasiado durante la cena.

-¿Demasiado? Pero si apenas has tocado la copa.

El matrimonio mira a Kakashi suplicante. Sakura le mira negando.

-Una copa. Claro –afirma cediendo.

Mebuki comienza a quitar la mesa, y Kakashi enseguida toma algunos platos para ayudar.

-No, no. Usted se sienta con Kizashi. Ya lo recogeré yo.

-o-

Unos minutos después todos están sentados de nuevo alrededor de la mesa, pero la comida ha desaparecido y ya sólo quedan unos vasos y una botella medio vacía.

-¡Kami-sama! Acabo de darme cuenta –afirma la señora Haruno.

-¿De qué? –pregunta su marido con curiosidad.

-Yo hablándote de Nami estos días. Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan pesada –comenta mirando a su hija.

Sakura se pone colorada.

-Hija, si lo hubiera sabido no habría dicho nada.

-¿Qué sucede con Nami? –pregunta Kizashi sin entender nada.

Kakashi también mira a Sakura interrogante.

-Le dije a tu hija que podría invitar a Nami, la hija de Nozomi, para presentársela a Kakashi.

-¿Presentársela? ¿Esa chica insulsa?

Sakura se cubre la cara con las manos completamente avergonzada mientras Kakashi la mira entre sorprendido y divertido.

-Qué dices, es una chica muy guapa –asegura Mebuki-. Y pensé que estaba soltero. Si hubiera sabido que estaba con nuestra hija nunca hubiera dicho algo así.

-Mujer, deja tu faceta de celestina.

-Obviamente ya no se la voy a presentar –continuó mirando a su marido-. Pero te habría gustado –aseguró pasando su mirada a Kakashi-. Es muy guapa e inteligente.

Kakashi no sabía como responder a eso, por suerte para él, Sakura se levantó y sin decir nada más le obligó a levantarse.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó su madre sorprendida por la actitud de su hija.

-Ya basta. Dejadle en paz. Me estáis avergonzando –pidió Sakura tirando de él hacia la puerta-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar de presentarle a otra ahora?

-Sakura, hija, detente. Estás echando al Hokage de nuestra casa.

-No. Le estoy acompañando a la puerta para que pueda escapar. ¡Huye! –le grita dándole un empujón hacia la puerta.

-No puedo irme así –le susurra riendo.

-Claro que puedes, estás a tiempo. Vete.

-Señor Haruno, señora Haruno –saluda Kakashi desde la entrada-. Ha sido un placer cenar con ustedes. Si no hay inconveniente, me gustaría llevarme a Sakura a dar una vuelta ahora. Está tan guapa con ese kimono que me parece una pena que no salga de casa.

Sakura se quedó de piedra en la entrada.

-Claro. Claro. Id a dar una vuelta. Hace una noche estupenda –aseguró Mebuki sonriente.

-No puedo salir vestida así.

-Pero si estás preciosa –aseguró su madre.

-Pero hoy no es festivo ni nada, es demasiado…

-Vamos. Hazlo por mí –pidió Kakashi sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-A las diez en casa –ordenó el padre con seriedad.

Sakura se giró para ver un reloj que marcaba cerca de las once. Acto seguido le miró con cara de pocos amigos, a lo que su padre respondió riéndose a carcajadas.

-Voy a ponerme unas sandalias. Espera aquí –pidió subiendo las escaleras.

Kakashi afirmó y se quedó en la entrada siendo observado por Mebuki de manera nada discreta.

-Gracias por la cena –repitió algo nervioso.

-Cuando dije lo de tener hijos no sabía… -comentó el padre riendo unos pasos por detrás de su mujer.

-¿Qué hijos? –preguntó la madre sorprendida-. ¿No me digas que…

-No, no, no. Para nada. No –aseguró Kakashi negando con las manos todavía más nervioso.

-Mujer no te montes películas. Es una cosa de la que hablamos antes Kakashi y yo.

-¿No quiere tener hijos? –preguntó preocupada mirando a su marido.

-Sí. Supongo que sí. Sí. Algún día. Sí. Cuando Sakura quiera, claro –respondió Kakashi atropelladamente.

-Le estás poniendo nervioso. ¡Al final conseguirás que huya! –exclamó está vez Kizashi.

-No digas tonterías –pidió Mebuki-. No le pongo nervioso. Sólo quiero saber si quiere tener hijos o no.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Pero si has empezado tú con esto de los hijos –acusó la señora Haruno sonriente.

Un silencio se instaló entre los tres. Kakashi tamborileó con sus dedos sobre su pierna deseando que Sakura no tardara mucho más.

-Vamos dentro –pidió Kizashi-. Sakura debe estar a punto de bajar.

-¿Y dejarle solo? –preguntó su mujer indignada.

-No importa –aseguró Kakashi-. Seguro que tienen cosas que hacer.

-Vamos –indicó tirando de su mujer-. Pasadlo bien. No tengáis prisa.

-Arigato –agradeció Kakashi, que pareció más tranquilo ahora que se quedaba sólo en la entrada.

Se giró dejando escapar un gran suspiro. La cosa no había ido mal. Era un hombre adulto y a excepción de un par de momentos algo ridículos la noche había ido bastante bien. Ahora, con suerte, podría disfrutar de un rato a solas con ella.

En ese momento un ruido hizo que se girara hacia las escaleras, Sakura bajaba corriendo con un par de sandalias en la mano, cuando quedaban un par de escalones tropezó y habría terminado en el suelo de no ser por Kakashi, que la atrapó en el aire.

-Gracias.

-De nada. No corras con un kimono bajando unas escaleras –pidió dejándola en el suelo.

-No seas mi madre –pidió sentándose en las escaleras para ponerse las sandalias-. Listo, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro.

Kakashi le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantar y luego le abrió la puerta.

-¡Hasta luego! –gritó Sakura antes de salir.

-Buenas noches –se despidió también Kakashi antes de cerrar.

La noche era perfecta, ni frio ni calor. Una temperatura agradable e ideal para vestir un kimono y sandalias.

-¿Y bien?, ¿a dónde quieres ir? –preguntó Sakura una vez que se supo a salvo de sus padres.

-¿Damos una vuelta por el centro?

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa?

-¿A mi casa? Si es porque la gente no te vea podemos ir a la zona del rio.

-¿Entonces de verdad querías ir a dar una vuelta? Pensé que tenías otra cosa en mente.

-¿Otra cosa?

-Ya sabes… tú, yo… solos. Mis padres ya saben lo nuestro.

-Mmmm. Ya veo. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? –preguntó acorralándola contra la pared de su casa.

-Sí.

-¿Ya?

-Sí.

-Eres una chica fácil, Haruno –bromeó pegándose a ella.

-¿Fácil? Llevamos casi dos meses saliendo.

Kakashi rompió a reír ante el tono de lamento que Sakura había utilizado.

-Deja de reírte.

-Lo siento, pero si no he entendido mal me estás rogando por sexo.

-No estoy rogando nada.

-Entonces demos una vuelta.

-Kakashi, ya has demostrado ser todo un caballero. Por favor.

-¿Ahora tampoco estás rogando?

-Está bien. Te lo ruego. Si es lo que quieres te ruego que me lleves a tu casa y—

De pronto se encontraban en el salón de Kakashi. Éste la sujetó por el cuello para besarla con fuerza mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura satisfecha.

-Vamos a mi habitación –ordenó Kakashi levantándola en el aire.

-Despacio –pidió Sakura riendo al ver que lo hacía con rudeza.

-Lo siento. Agoté la caballerosidad –aseguró con una voz más ronca de lo habitual.

-Por favor, ahora no seas bestia.

-¿Bestia? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó lanzándola a la cama y tirándose sobre ella.

-Precisamente a esto –aseguró aguantando la risa.

-Oh, pero es lo que querías, ¿no? Llevas más de un mes tentándome, usando esos trucos tuyos para intentar que caiga en tu trampa –susurró como un depredador avanzando por su cuerpo.

-No. Por favor. Te quiero. Por favor. ¡Das miedo! –gritó sin poder parar de reír.

-Seguro que sí –afirmó con seriedad pasando una de sus manos por encima de la tela del kimono a la altura de su estomago-. Mmmmm.

Por unos minutos ambos guardaron silencio, Sakura dejaba que sus manos acariciaran la melena plateada con nerviosismo y Kakashi besaba su cuello mientras acariciaba su cuerpo por encima del kimono.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kakashi mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura sólo afirmó con la cabeza en silencio.

-¿Nerviosa?

Repitió la afirmación.

-¿Paro?

Negó.

Kakashi sonrió y besó sus labios. Luego se puso en pie, se quitó el chaleco y tendió su mano hacía ella.

Sakura le miró algo confundida pero le dio la mano. Sin decir nada Kakashi tiró de ella para levantarla, se arrodilló delante de ella y tomó una de sus manos para llevarla a sus labios y besarla.

-Estás preciosa –aseguró sin apartar su vista de los ojos jade que resaltaban todavía más con ese kimono rosado.

Se levantó de un salto y la tomó con suavidad de la cintura para volver a besarla.

-No estés nerviosa.

-Es fácil decirlo.

-Ayer querías violarme, y ahora…

-Ayer no iba a pasar nada.

-Tampoco tiene porque pasar hoy.

-Quiero que pase –aseguró con rapidez.

-Vale.

-De verdad.

-Lo sé.

-Voy en serio. Es normal que esté nerviosa –aseguró para si misma-. Después de casi dos meses se ha convertido en algo realmente importante.

-¿Realmente importante? No te preocupes tanto. Si sale mal podemos repetir hasta que funcione –bromeó sonriendo.

-Te lo tomas a broma.

-No debes estar nerviosa.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-No sé. ¿De que no funcione? ¿De qué no sepa como hacerlo?

-¿Es por eso? Bueno, reconozco que yo también tengo algo de miedo. No sé qué esperar. Te he visto romper paredes sin despeinarte, y tienes tantas ganas que temo por mi integridad física. Se amable conmigo, por favor –bromeó mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Sakura hizo un mohín antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-Perdona. Intentaba relajar el ambiente. No estés nerviosa, no es… -la miró unos segundos dudando cómo continuar la frase-. Es igual. Sólo sé tu misma. Siempre te ha funcionado. Olvídate de nervios o inseguridades, esa no eres tú. No funciona así. Eres fuerte, segura de ti misma, inteligente y capaz. Tsunade te enseñó todo lo necesario para hacer frente a cualquier cosa. No puedes tener miedo por algo como esto. Soy yo –aseguró abrazándola y dejando suaves besos en sus labios.

Sakura pasó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta para acariciarle la espalda. Unos pocos segundos después tiró de la camiseta para que le ayudara a quitársela.

Kakashi se separó de ella y levantó los brazos. Durante unos segundos cómicos Sakura de puntillas intentó sacarle la camiseta pero se vio incapaz de alcanzarlo y terminó deteniéndose.

-Eres demasiado alto. O te agachas o haces tú el trabajo –aseguró dejando caer la camiseta sobre la cara de Kakashi.

Éste sonrió y se sacó la camiseta.

-Ya está. ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué? –preguntó pasando sus manos por el estomago de él.

-Tu ropa.

-Yo estoy bien. Gracias –aseguró desabrochado el botón del pantalón.

Cuando iba a bajar la cremallera Kakashi la tomó por las muñecas y la detuvo. Sostuvo con una mano sus dos muñecas y las levantó para impedirla moverse.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ssshhht –la mandó callar con suavidad mientras besaba su cuello-. Estoy intentando marcar un ritmo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No puedes desnudarme tan rápido, mientras tú sigues con todo puesto –mientras decía esto desataba con su mano libre el cinturón del kimono y dejaba que se abriera mostrando únicamente un conjunto de ropa interior-. Uooo. Interesante. ¿No se suele llevar algo más de ropa debajo?

-No lo sé, ¿se suele? –preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

Kakashi afirmó en silencio. Luego soltó sus muñecas y suavemente deslizó el kimono por los brazos de Sakura hasta que cayó al suelo.

-Eres malvada –aseguró besando su cuello -. No te mereces que sea un caballero –comentó volviendo a la voz dura que había usado unos minutos atrás-. Yo también puedo ser malvado –aseguró llevando una mano a la cremallera del pantalón y bajándola.

Sacudió sus pies para deshacerse de los pantalones. La obligo a levantar su mentón hasta que quedó mirando completamente el techo y beso sus labios desde arriba. La diferencia de altura era perfecta para eso y le encantaba tenerla así.

No tanto a ella que se sentía totalmente a su merced, por lo que le dio un empujón para mandarle a la cama.

-¡Bestia!

-¡Abusón!

-Preciosa.

-Idiota.

-Esto no funciona así –aseguró bajando por su estomago y dejando un reguero de besos-. Si yo digo algo bonito tú dices algo bonito.

-Está bien. Me gusta tu pelo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó deteniéndose y mirándola fijamente.

-Tienes un bonito cabello. Es suave.

-Vale.

-¿Qué te gusta de mí?

-Este conjunto de ropa interior.

-Eso no es "de mí".

-Es tuyo.

-En ese caso me gustan tus ninken.

-Está bien, está bien. Me gusta tu melena rosada –besó su cabello-. Me gustan tus ojos –aseguró besando sus parpados-. Me gusta tu cuello –besó su cuello-. Tus orejas –mordió sus orejas con suavidad-. Me gusta todo de ti –aseguró besando sus labios-. ¿Quieres saber cuánto me gustas? –preguntó mirándola fijamente y llevando sus manos a la cinturilla de la ropa interior de ella.

Sakura se sonrojó y afirmó en silencio. Kakashi deslizo las braguitas por las piernas de Sakura hasta que las dejó caer a un lado de la cama. Se quedó mirando por unos segundos y luego se inclinó para besar su estomago.

Siguió bajando hasta colarse entre sus piernas donde decidió poner fin a la tortura y saborear lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer.

Sakura dejó escapar un gemido cuando notó como la lengua de él se perdía en su interior.

-Oh Kami –susurró cerrando los ojos y acariciando la melena plateada.

Kakashi sonrío y continuó disfrutando del momento. En menos de dos minutos Sakura estaba en completa tensión intentando controlar sus gemidos para no despertar al vecindario entero.

Kakashi saboreó una última vez su premio y salió de bajo las sábanas buscando los ojos jade.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó sonriente.

-Eres lo peor.

-¿No te ha gustado?

-No hemos terminado –aseguró Sakura obligándole a girar y quedando sobre él-. Ahora es mi turno.

Esta vez fue ella quien se perdió bajo las sábanas para buscar su recompensa. Se deshizo de los calzoncillos y la tomó entre sus manos para recorrerlo con su lengua.

Kakashi se tensó ante la humedad de su boca y se mordió el labio inferior intentando reprimir un gemido.

-Estás muy tenso. Deberías relajarte, no sé, puedes hablar, eso te ayudará a relajarte –comentó Sakura riendo.

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-¿No hablarás?

-No.

-¿Necesitas concentrarte? –preguntó Sakura levantando la vista para verle.

-Eres mala –aseguró Kakashi respirando profundamente.

-Soy yo quien está haciendo el trabajo. Tú solo disfruta –comentó volviendo a cubrirle con su boca.

Dejó que sus manos acariciaran la melena rosada antes de decidir detenerla. Se incorporó para obligarla a incorporarse y giró sobre ella de nuevo poniéndose a su altura y colocándose entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué haces? –se quejó Sakura.

-Lo necesito –aseguró con la voz ronca.

-¿Me estás rogando?

-No necesito rogarte –afirmó con seguridad-. Estoy tomando lo que quiero.

Diciendo eso se hundió en ella que dejó escapar un gemido que Kakashi silenció con un beso.

-Llevo meses esperando esto –comentó besando su cuello mientras ella le sujetaba de las caderas para marcar un ritmo.

Sakura le miró fijamente.

-Kakashi…

Se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó preocupado.

-¿Crees que mis padres sospecharan que nos hemos venido a tu casa?

-Vale. Definitivamente voy a cerrarte la boca –aseguró besándola para impedirla seguir hablando.

-Pero yo-

-No.

Aceleró el ritmo para consiguiendo que dejará de pensar o hablar. Sakura se agarró a sus hombros y respondió al beso.

Unos minutos después Sakura clavaba sus uñas en los hombros de Kakashi, y él dejaba escapar un gruñido antes de dejarse caer sobre ella.

-Ino se reiría de mí –aseguró Sakura en un susurro.

Kakashi se tumbó boca arriba a su lado.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar de Ino? ¿Justo en este momento? –preguntó divertido.

-No. No. Perdona. Estaba pensando…

-¿Pensabas en Ino?

-No. Bueno sí. Pero no es lo que piensas. Le conté a Ino lo nuestro.

-Mmm.

-Y ella dijo que de seguro que eras un experto pervertido por todos tus libros.

-¿Te he parecido un experto pervertido?

-Un poco quizás.

-¿Eso significa que te ha gustado? –preguntó con picardía mirándola de reojo.

-No ha sido decepcionante –comentó haciéndose la dura.

-¿No ha sido? –preguntó éste girándose para verla-. ¿Cómo que no ha sido decepcionante? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes, ha estado bien –aseguró riendo.

Kakashi se giró completamente sobre ella aplastándola contra el colchón.

-Lo haremos hasta que quedes completamente satisfecha –aseguró desapareciendo bajo las sábanas y besando desde sus pechos hasta ese lugar que acababa de conocer y ya tanto le gustaba.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: Esto empezó así, ¿sabes cuando te inspiras a las 2 de la mañana y al día siguiente te debes levantar a las 8? Pues eso. Lo dejé casi terminado. Y entonces llega Nova/LadySc-Maaya y te dice: ¿y por qué no añades esta situación y ésta y ésta? Y claro, sucede esto…

Así que las gracias a ella. / Gracias cariña! /

Es un poco mezcla de mil cosas, habrá gente que identifique una clara referencia a una novela/serie que nada tiene que ver con Naruto.

Gracias por los mil comentarios, aquí en Fanfiction no se puede responder a los usuarios no registrados, pero mil gracias por los comentarios, nos vemos por KakaSaku Spanish (grupo de Facebook).


	79. Haiku enmascarado

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Haiku enmascarado**

 **:::::**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su máscara impedía los besos que ella quería darle.

Así que se la bajó.

Y pudo probarle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

NdA: Ayer me dijeron que mis drabbles son cada vez "más cortos" y que a este paso no pondría más que el título. Así que Anibal/Ardalus me inspiró esta especie de Haiku (sé que los Haikus tienen otra estructura, pero bueno).

NdA 2: La nota de autora es más larga que el propio Drabble XD


	80. Las llaves

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Las llaves**

 **:::::**

Salimos de su casa, cerró con la misma mano que sujetaba el chaleco, en la otra mano uno de sus Icha Icha.

Simplemente alargó la mano y me dijo "toma".

Así que tomé las llaves, pensé que quería ponerse el chaleco. Y así lo hizo. Se detuvo, sujetó el libro entre sus piernas y se colocó el chaleco. Y echó a andar de nuevo.

Y yo detrás de él. Y empezamos a hablar de cosas intrascendentales.

Entonces me di cuenta, aún sujetaba sus llaves.

-Kakashi, tus llaves –dije ofreciéndoselas.

-¿Qué?

-Tus llaves.

-No. Esas no son mis llaves –explicó sacando de su bolsillo un juego de llaves.

-Me las acabas de dar.

-Esas son para ti.

Mi cara debió ser todo un poema.

-¿Para mí?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué necesitaría unas llaves tuyas? ¿Quieres que venga a regar a Ukki cuando estés de misión?

-¿Qué? No. Son para ti. Para que puedas entrar libremente.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, no sé, últimamente vienes mucho por aquí. A veces llego tarde y de esta forma no tendrás que esperarme fuera. También queda más cerca de tu trabajo, si necesitas venir a descansar en algún momento, no sé, puedes venir aunque no esté.

-¿Has hecho una copia de las llaves de tu casa para mí?

-No es la gran cosa. Sólo son unas llaves.

-Es una gran cosa. Yo no voy dando copia de las llaves de mi casa a cualquiera.

-Bueno, pelirrosa, tú no eres cualquiera –respondió sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-Kakashi…

-Si no las quieres, puedes devolvérmelas.

-No. No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

Le miré en silencio unos segundos.

-Arigato –agradecí guardándolas en mi bolsillo.

En aquel momento no entendía muy bien qué significaba aquello. Pero esa misma noche lo entendí. Pasaba mucho tiempo allí, buscaba excusas para pasar por allí continuamente. Lo bueno de aquel acto no fue que ahora pudiera entrar libremente a su casa, fue que me estaba diciendo que no necesitaba excusas para pasar por allí. Era su forma de decirme que estaba feliz de que pasara por allí.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA:** Gracias por los comentarios y seguidores que se van sumando a cada nuevo drabble. Me gustaría responder a todos, pero Fanfiction no permite responder a los "guest" (invitados) sólo a los que comentan desde una cuenta. Así que muchas gracias a todos, de verdad.

Tengo dos semanas de mucho curro, pero luego terminaré uno o dos drabbles que tengo a medias, es una promesa.

GRACIAS!


	81. Las tres de la mañana

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Las tres de la mañana**

 **:::::**

 **NdA**

Por primera vez voy a establecer unos antecedentes para que esto tenga sentido:

Sakura es médica jefa en el hospital de Konoha, trabaja allí, vive sola desde hace unos meses, está independizada, mientras que sus padres se mudaron a una casita en una ciudad cercana al mar, porque a la madre le viene mejor por la salud poder darse baños en el mar (por ejemplo).

Kakashi es Hokage, y vive en su casa de siempre.

Ambos llevan unos meses en una relación de la que nunca hablan, pero que ya no se puede negar. A veces uno de ellos pasa la noche en la casa del otro. Pero usualmente cada uno duerme en su propia casa.

Es posible que todo el mundo ya sepa que ellos están juntos, pero es algo de lo que tampoco se habla. Sólo sucede.

También es posible que nunca se hayan dicho "te quiero", pero ambos saben que es así.

Hace algo poco más de un mes que Sakura viajó a la ciudad donde viven sus padres, para realizar el seguimiento de un paciente, a petición de sus padres, el hijo de unos amigos suyos.

Hoy le ha operado, ha terminado la operación y ha decidido volver a Konoha.

Kakashi duerme.

-o-

-o-

Cerró la puerta despacio, intentando no despertarle y se metió a la cama.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó girándose para verla.

-Deben ser cerca de las tres de la mañana, perdona. No quería despertarte.

-No te preocupes. ¿Cómo fue?

-Fue... bien.

-¿Bien?

-Sí. Fue muy bien.

-Genial. ¿Por qué lo dices con ese tono de tristeza?

-No lo digo con tono de tristeza. Hace frio aquí –aseguró temblando bajo las sábanas.

-La calefacción está apagada. No pensé que fueras a venir. Creí que te quedarías en el hospital o en casa de tus padres.

-No sé. Supongo que quería contártelo.

Kakashi la mira sonriendo.

-Ven aquí –pide tirando de ella para rodearla con sus brazos y besarla en la frente.

-Siento haberte despertado.

-No te preocupes. ¿Quieres que ponga la calefacción? –preguntó haciéndola entrar en calor frotando su espalda.

-No. No te preocupes. Estoy bien.

-¿Segura?

-Segura.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido.

-Y yo de haber venido –aseguró pegando su cabeza al pecho de él.

Kakashi bajó su mano por la espalda de Sakura hasta su cintura.

-¿Qué llevas puesto? –preguntó divertido.

-Una camiseta tuya.

-¿Y tú pijama?

-No lo encontré.

-Mmmm –gruñó dejando pasar su mano por debajo de la camiseta volviendo a subirla por la espalda.

-¿Qué haces, Kakashi?

-Ya sabes qué hago.

-En serio, ¿a las tres de la mañana?

-Eres tú quien ha venido buscándome, ¿o de verdad has venido hasta aquí para meterte en mi cama y dormirte sin siquiera saludar?

-No sé a qué he venido –respondió dejando escapar una risilla.

-Sí que lo sabes –afirmó tumbándose sobre ella y besándola.

-¡Son las tres de la mañana!

-Eso ya lo has dicho antes.

-Siguen siéndolo.

-Vamos a celebrar que la operación ha ido bien. A eso has venido –aseguró perdiéndose bajo las sábanas.

-o-

Con un gruñido se agachó sobre ella para besarla una vez más. Luego intentó tumbarse a su lado, pero ella tiró de él para obligarle a dejarse caer sobre ella.

-No quiero aplastarte.

-No te preocupes. No me aplastas –aseguró abrazándole.

Kakashi sonrió contra su cuello antes de besarlo.

-He estado pensando –dijo sin dejar de besarla.

-¿En qué? –preguntó entre sorprendida y curiosa.

-En nosotros.

-¿En qué exactamente?

-En nosotros viviendo juntos.

Sakura le obligó a separarse para comprobar si hablaba en serio, y él aprovechó para tumbarse a su lado.

-Ven aquí –pidió pasando un brazo bajo su cabeza para atraerla hasta su pecho.

-¿Vas a mudarte a mi casa?

-Bueno, en realidad había pensado que te mudaras tú aquí. Mi casa es más grande. ¿Qué te parece?

-Creo que... es una buena idea.

Sonrió antes de girarse para besarla.

-Duérmete. Es tarde. Y debes estar cansada después de la operación y el viaje.

-Eso no pareció importarte antes –rió acomodándose nuevamente contra su pecho.

-o-

Kakashi despertó con la luz que entraba por su ventana para encontrarse sólo en la cama.

-¿Sakura? –la llamó desde debajo de las sábanas.

-Aquí –respondió ella entrando a la habitación con un par de cafés.

-¿Qué haces despierta? Ven a la cama.

-Tenemos que hablar. Siéntate.

-Estoy tumbado. Y tú deberías estar durmiendo. Ayer fue un día largo.

-Siéntate por favor –repitió con más seriedad.

Kakashi se incorporó en la cama y la miró preocupado.

Sakura se acercó hasta él, le ofreció uno de los cafés y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te arrepentiste respecto a venir a vivir conmigo?

-Estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué... ¿Quién...

-¿Cómo se te ocurra preguntar de quien es te aseguró que—

-No. No iba a preguntar eso. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde hace dos semanas más o menos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-¿Por carta?

Se quedó mirándola por unos segundos antes de afirmar en silencio. Luego se inclinó sobre el borde de la cama para dejar el café en el suelo.

Y volvió a mirarla en silencio.

-¿Qué piensas? –preguntó Sakura

-¿Qué piensas tú?

-Yo pregunté primero.

-Es justo –aseguró-. Creo que es genial.

-¿Genial?

-Sí. Lo es. ¿Qué piensas tú?

-Estoy un poco asustada.

-¿Asustada? ¿Tú? –preguntó sorprendido mientras tomaba el café de ella y lo dejaba también en el suelo.

-Sí.

-¿Qué te asusta? –tiró de ella para obligarla a tumbarse junto a él.

-¿Todo? No sé nada sobre ser madre.

-Yo tampoco sé nada sobre ser padre. Lo descubriremos juntos –aseguró abrazándola con fuerza.

:::::

:::

 **NdA:** Debería estar trabajando, pero esto llegó ayer por la noche a mi cabeza y quería escribirlo antes de olvidarlo.


	82. Quiero volver

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Quiero volver**

 **:::::**

Quiero volver a casa. Lo sé, no sabes de qué estoy hablando, pero necesitaba decirlo, llevo fuera cuatro meses, me queda uno más, y de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad que quiero volver. Necesito volver.

Todo está allí. Todos están allí.

Mi vida está allí.

Él está allí.

-¿Él? –preguntó mirándome con los ojos entornados el tipo con el que compartía hueco en la barra del bar.

Kakashi está allí.

-Mmmm…

No pienses nada raro. No hay nada entre él y yo.

Es sólo… no sé, es raro. Quiero decir, echo de menos a todos, sí. Pero no sé. Él, de alguna manera, ha conseguido hacerse un hueco especial en mi cabeza.

Llevo fuera de casa mucho tiempo, y sin saber cómo ni porqué él simplemente aparece en mis pensamientos.

Recuerdo cuando me despedí de ellos.

Recuerdo lo que me dijo él.

Recuerdo que yo estiré la mano para despedirme, como solía hacer él cuando despedía a cualquier persona, pero tiró de mi mano hasta llevarme entre sus brazos para estrecharme.

Un abrazo. Me dio un abrazo.

Su calor, no sólo físico, una sensación cálida que no sabría describir me rodeo en aquel momento. Fue un segundo, pero lo sentí.

Luego lo olvidé.

Y durante mi primer mes fuera todo fue genial, y durante el segundo, e incluso durante el tercero.

Tenía mil cosas que hacer, mil cosas por aprender y ver.

Pero una no es de hielo. Y de vez en cuando piensa en su gente.

Y de pronto, siempre que pienso en mi gente, termino, sin saber cómo ni porqué, pensando en ese abrazo.

Pienso en él.

En todo este tiempo que me ha protegido y cuidado.

En todo este tiempo que ha estado ahí para mí.

En todo este tiempo que siempre ha sabido cuándo necesitaba hacerme reír, y lo ha hecho.

Y mírame, de nuevo pensando en él. Empiezo queriendo volver y termino pensando en él.

Y es que quiero volver por él. Para verle a él. Por experimentar de nuevo esa calidez cuando me abrazó.

Por saber qué significa… bueno, no. No nos engañemos, ya sé qué significa.

No soy idiota. Sé lo que significa no poder dejar de pensar en él.

Claro que lo sé. Y por eso muero de ganas por volver. Porque necesito saber si existe alguna posibilidad. Porque vale, él sólo me dio un abrazo, pero pensándolo bien, él nunca da abrazos.

Sí, puede que a Naruto no le abrace porque es un hombre. Vale, ¿y cuándo se despide de Shizune?, ¿o de Kurenai?, ¿o cuando se despide de…? ¡qué sé yo!, de cualquiera, nunca le he visto dar un abrazo a nadie.

¡A NADIE!

Incluso Ino me lo comentó con ese tonillo suyo de sabelotodo, que estaba sorprendida, que era algo raro verle tan sentimental.

También pueden ser los años… a ver, no estoy diciendo que sea viejo, para nada. Lo retiro, ha sonado fatal. Quizás es ser Hokage, eso le ha cambiado.

Pero puede, y sólo puede, no digo que sea así, que me abrazara porque para él mi marcha era diferente a la de otros.

No lo digo sólo por aquel abrazo, aunque te aseguro que sentí algo especial cuando me abrazo. Pero eso podría ser yo misma transmitiendo mis sentimientos.

No. No es sólo el abrazo. Es todo. Es él pasándose por mi oficina en el hospital para saludar. Es él trayéndome comida a casa cuando estoy enferma. Es él siendo perfecto…

Vale. Ya, mejor lo dejo porque me estoy hundiendo en la miseria pensando que todavía me queda un mes para volver a casa y no puedo más. Necesito volver.

Necesito verle. Necesito abrazarle. Necesito decirle lo que siento por él.

Es una locura, lo sé. Pero debo hacerlo. Me prometí a mi misma ser honesta conmigo y los que me rodean.

Me prometí no volver a quedarme atrás ni callar.

Así que debo decírselo.

Debo…

-Sakura –me cortó el desconocido que me había escuchado lamentarme por horas en ese bar cutre de camino a otra aldea recóndita.

-Perdona, te estoy aburriendo, lo entiendo.

-No. No es eso –respondió un compañero suyo que había estado escuchando callado todo el tiempo.

-Si vas a decirme que no tengo ninguna oportunidad, te agradecería que no lo hicieras.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Kakashi está aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "aquí"?

-Aquí –intervino el camarero- en el hostal. El Hokage está hospedado en el hostal por esta noche.

-¿El Hokage de Konoha?

-Que yo sepa el Hokage sólo puede ser de Konoha –comentó quitándome el vaso vacío de las manos –y creo que has bebido demasiado jovencita.

 _Miré a los ojos a todos los que me habían estado escuchando, camarero incluido, esperando una indicación._

-Habitación 203 –comentó uno de ellos, que era el encargado del motel.

-¿Eso no es información confidencial? –pregunté confusa.

 _Todos me miraron esperando que reaccionara._

-Mujer, puedes ir a verle o seguir aquí bebiendo…

 _Me levanté y salí corriendo en busca de la habitación 203. Llamé a la puerta sin pensarlo mucho. Y no pasó nada. Nadie respondió._

-Lógico, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sólo lo han dicho por deshacerse de mí.

-¿Deshacerse de ti? ¿Quién querría deshacerse de ti, pelirrosa?

 _Giré para ver a Kakashi mirándome sonriendo bajo la máscara._

-Menuda sorpresa verte aquí. No sabía por dónde andabas, te había perdido la pista.

-Eres tú. De verdad. El Hokage de Konoha.

-Que yo sepa el Hokage sólo puede ser de Konoha –comentó sonriente.

-Estúpido –comencé a decir sin poder impedir que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas-, me abrazaste –está ultima parte es posible que no la entendiera mucho por los sollozos.

-¡Eh! Sakura, ¿qué pasa? –dejó caer las bolsas que cargaba y me abrazó.

 _Y volví a sentirlo._

-Te he echado de menos –susurré contra su pecho.

-Y yo a ti –comentó sin soltarme.

-Estoy enamorada de ti –confesé en otro susurro mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos.

-Vaya. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba –confesó separándose de mí para mirarme a la cara.

-¿Esa es tú respuesta?

-¿Era una pregunta?

-¿Me tomas el pelo?

-Yo también te he echado de menos –aseguró bajándose la máscara-, mucho.

 _Y volví a sentirlo. Esa calidez. Su cuerpo pegado al mío. Sus labios. Sus manos en mi cuello._

 _Volví a sentirlo._

:::::

:::

 **NdA:** Autobiográfico en parte. ¡QUIERO VOLVER A CASA! como dice Sakura, sé que muchos no sabéis de lo que hablo, pero llevo dos meses fuera y me queda uno. ¡Quiero volver a casa con mi perro!


	83. Huida

**·**

 **:::::**

 **Huida**

 **::::**

A veces pasa.

A veces uno sólo quiere parar el mundo y mirar a su alrededor.

No hacer nada, no pensar nada.

Sólo parar.

Es entonces cuando se ven las cosas con mayor claridad.

¿Debería estar haciendo lo que estoy haciendo?

¿Merece la pena?

¿Me gustaría cambiar algo de mi vida?

Las respuestas a todas esas preguntas se mostraron frente a ella como nunca antes se habían mostrado.

Una claridad absoluta que nunca antes había visto.

Una gran luz iluminaba el camino que debía tomar.

La pregunta ahora era si se atrevería a tomarlo.

El momento pasaría y ella no haría nada.

No era la primera vez que sucedía.

No era la primera vez que veía claro que el camino que quería seguir era él.

Pero el miedo la paralizaba.

El miedo a conseguirlo era tan aterrador como a no conseguirlo.

Una huida hacia delante no deja de ser una huida.

Y aunque lo sabía, seguía huyendo.

:::::

:::


	84. El honor de una kunoichi

**·**

 **:::::**

 **El honor de una kunoichi**

 **::::**

-Aléjate de ella, bastardo –acompañó el grito de un puñetazo en la mandíbula que obligó a Kakashi a arrodillarse.

Era obvio para todos los presentes que si hubiera querido podría haber evitado ese puñetazo, y los tres anteriores, e incluso hubiera sido Kankuro el que hubiera volado por los aires. Pero por alguna extraña razón que nadie llegaba a comprender el Hokage se estaba dejando golpear por el marionetista.

-¿Me has oído? Será mejor que te alejes de ella si no quieres que te parta esa cara de estupido.

Dos ANBUs se lanzaron a por el shinobi de la arena inmovilizándole de rodillas.

-Dejadle –ordenó el Hokage levantándose-, no lo voy a repetir. No le toquéis.

-¿Señor? –uno de los ANBUs miró confuso al Hokage.

-No pasa nada. Es algo personal, entre él y yo.

-¿Está seguro?

-Eso –intervino Kankuro- ¿estás seguro de que no quieres que te protejan?

-Seguro. Marchaos –les pide antes de mirar a su alrededor y verse rodeado de gente-. Todos. Marchaos todos, ¿no tenéis nada mejor que hacer? Iros a casa –pide con calma mesándose la barbilla dolorida.

La gente empieza a alejarse, sólo unos pocos son demasiado curiosos como para no hacer caso a lo que el Hokage pide.

-¿No quieres público? No vas a explicarles porqué te has dejado golpear por un chaval? –pregunta Kankuro cabreado.

-Tú ya no eres un chaval. Y ella tampoco –aseguró poniéndose en pie y caminando hacía él.

-¿Te repites eso cada noche para justificarte?

-No sé qué película te has montado en la cabeza, pero seguro que no es lo que crees –comentó pasándole de largo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? No hemos terminado. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Al contrario. No tengo nada que hablar contigo –asegura saltando sobre un tejado cercano antes de girarse para mirarle por última vez y alejarse de tejado en tejado.

-o-

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta Sakura entrando al despacho del Hokage como una exhalación.

Kakashi no responde, la mira desde su silla cruzado de brazos.

-Pregúntale a tu amigo.

-Mi amigo está preso –aseguró cabreada golpeando el escritorio.

-¿Qué? –preguntó realmente sorprendido.

-Ya me has oído, ¿por qué le has mandado apresar?

-Yo no he mandado nada. Pedí que le dejaran en paz.

-No es lo que he oído.

-Pues has oído mal –respondió cansado.

-Kakashi, estoy cansada de todo esto. Detente.

-¿Detente? –repitió intentando entenderlo-, ¿de qué estás hablando? Yo no hice nada. Ese tipo vino hacia mí en mitad de la calle y empezó a golpearme sin más. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera, había bastante gente allí, muchas persona que se preguntan porqué el Hokage se dejó golpear por un estúpido ninja de la arena y encima pidió que le dejaran libre.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vaya, parece que no lo sabes todo –respondió con un tono que sacó de quicio a Sakura.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te repito, ve y pregúntale a él.

-Ya te he dicho que está encerrado en el calabozo. No me dejan verle.

Kakashi se puso en pie, avanzó hasta la puerta y la abrió para llamar a gritos a alguien. Un ninja apareció rápidamente ante él, intercambiaron unas palabras que Sakura no fue capaz de escuchar y despareció.

-Arreglado. Puedes ir a buscarle y acompañarle a las puertas de la aldea.

-¿Le vas a echar de Konoha?

-La otra opción es que vaya a pedir perdón a Senju por el lió que montó en su bar.

Sakura le miró intentando adivinar que significaba aquello.

-Eres un estúpido –aseguró pasando a su lado para irse.

-¿Yo soy el estúpido? ¿Y qué tal si les dices a tus amigos que fuiste tú la que se me echó encima? –preguntó agarrándola por el brazo para impedir que se fuera.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esto es absurdo. Y pensé que después de Naruto, Sasuke e incluso Ino, esto se detendría. Pero no, siguen viniendo a darme charlas y algún que otro puñetazo por, palabras textuales, "haber acosado a Sakura".

-¿Ino?

-También Tenzö.

-¿Tenzö te ha pegado?

-Sorprendentemente Tenzö me dio una charla, Ino me asestó un puñetazo.

-No hablas en serio.

Kakashi se levanta la camiseta para dejar ver una marca roja en el abdomen.

-Eso habrá sido Kankuro.

-¿Te parece reciente?

Sakura frunció el ceño; no parecía de hoy.

-Fuiste tú quien dijo que mejor no contáramos nada.

-Sí. Pero eso fue cuando no sabía que parte de la historia se filtraría en una versión retorcida de la realidad.

Sakura deja escapar una risilla.

-Hablo en serio –se quejó Kakashi-, empiezo a estar cansado de tus amigos.

-No pienso decir que fui yo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque toda esta idea absurda de no decir nada es cosa tuya.

-Es por tu seguridad.

-A costa de la tuya, por lo que veo –aseguró Sakura llevando sus manos con delicadeza al cuello de Kakashi.

Este se asomó una vez más al pasillo y cerró la puerta del despacho.

-¿Qué haces?

-Déjame ver que te ha hecho Kankuro.

-No me ha hecho nada.

-¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?

-No de que un niñato me rompa la crisma.

-Me refiero, ¿qué crees que pasará si supieran que estamos juntos?

-Siendo el Hokage tengo bastantes enemigos. ¿Qué crees que harían si supieran que estamos juntos?

-¿Venir a por mí?

-Sí. Y no quiero que eso pase.

-No soy una niña indefensa –aseguró bajándole la máscara.

-Lo sé.

-¿Esto te lo ha hecho Kankuro? –preguntó viendo el morado en su mandíbula.

-Sí.

-¿Qué crees que te hará Tsunade cuándo escuche que he sufrido acoso sexual por parte del Hokage?

-Espero estar en otro país para entonces –aseguró abrazándola por la cintura.

-No seas tonto.

-No. Tonto es dejarse pegar por ese tío mientras media aldea lo ve.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? No puedo pegar a un tipo que viene a defender tu honor. En todo caso le debería estar agradecido.

Sakura dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Tan honorable… -aseguró besándole-, pero no deja de ser absurdo, ¿hasta cuándo quieres ocultar esta relación? ¿hasta que dejes de ser Hokage?

-Es una opción.

-Es un absurdo. Vamos, Kakashi. Soy feliz, quiero poder decirle a la gente porqué soy feliz. Quiero poder sentarme a tu lado cuando salimos a cenar con los chicos, o poder ir a comprar unos dangos a la feria contigo. Quiero que dejen de aparecerte morados porque mis amigos consideran que eres un pervertido.

-Y yo quiero que no te pase nada.

-Kakashi, si quisieran hacerte daño todo el mundo sabría a por quién ir. Todos saben quienes son las personas más importantes en tu vida. Y si fuera uno de tus enemigos y tuviera que elegir entre las posibilidades, creo que la chica del cabello rosa que se ha concentrado en aprender jutsus médicos en vez de jutsus de ataque sería mi principal objetivo.

-No sólo sabes jutsus médicos.

-Exacto, pero eso no lo saben y me da ventaja. Sé defenderme solita.

-¿Me acabas de decir que ya eres el principal objetivo de mis enemigos para explicarme porqué es absurdo mantener lo nuestro en secreto? ¿Te das cuenta de lo absurdo qué suena eso?

-Absurdo pero real. Tus opciones son encerrarme en una torre o dejar de vivir con miedo por mí. Al próximo que intente darte la charla o pegarte le dices que fui yo quien se lanzó sobre ti –pidió sonriendo-. Más aún, le dices que lo hago continuamente –añadió antes de besarle.

Kakashi se separó de ella para mirarla fijamente.

-Ve a hablar con tu amigo de la arena.

-¿Puedo decirle la verdad?

-Puedes decirle lo que quieras –concedió abriendo la puerta.

-¿Puedo decirle que te ha dejado un bonito morado en la barbilla?

-No. Pero puedes decirle que pega como una nena y que la próxima vez le devolveré el golpe.

Sakura dejó escapar una carcajada antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA:** ¡Feliz año!  
Perdón por la tardanza, quería haberlo hecho más largo, pero no estoy de humor ni he tenido tiempo. El final de año ha sido una mierda para mí, lo bueno es que 2017 tiene todas las papeletas para ser mejor. A lo largo de enero me reactivaré, pero de verdad que ahora mismo no puedo. Sé que tengo pendientes continuaciones y otros tres más largos que no tengo cabeza para terminar, los terminaré pero me es imposible ahora.


	85. ¿Final feliz?

**·**

 **:::::**

¿Final feliz?

 **::::**

-Vamos Kakashi, será relajante.

-Relajante será llegar a casa.

-Sólo es una hora, y además son mujeres guapas y encantadoras.

Kakashi se queda en silencio mirando fijamente a Maito que le mira sonriente.

-Lo necesito, me duelen las piernas –le dice con cara de pena.

-Siendo así… -acepta el Hokage.

-Genial. Es muy cerca. No hay que desviarse del camino. Y te encantará.

-No estoy seguro.

-Sé que no te gusta mucho el contacto físico. Pero esto es distinto.

-Lo que tú digas –dice sin demasiada convicción e indicándole que pasara delante de él para indicar el camino.

Maito sonríe de oreja a oreja y hace avanzar la silla de ruedas hasta colocarse delante.

-¡Empuja! –pide señalando al frente.

-o-

-Hasta mañana chicas.

-Espera Aika –pide una de las chicas vestida con un kimono negro- ¿has terminado ya?

-Sí. Al menos por hoy –asegura desatando el kimono.

-¿Podría pedirte un favor?

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Se nos está acabando el aceite, ¿podrías subir al piso de arriba y traer unas cajas? Tengo que entrar ahora mismo y no me da tiempo.

-Claro. No te preocupes, lo bajo ahora mismo.

-Arigato –agradece la chica alejándose por el pasillo.

-o-

Suena el timbre y otra joven vestida con el mismo kimono negro abre la puerta.

-¡Konnichiwa! Soy Nanami–saluda abriendo la puerta-. Pasen y esperen un momento. ¿A nombre de quién está la cita?

-No tenemos cita, pero esperaba que tuvieran un hueco para el Hokage y su mejor amigo –comenta sonriente Maito señalando a su espalda.

-¿El Hokage? ¿Es usted Hatake-sama? –pregunta la joven con la cara iluminada.

Kakashi afirma de mala gana.

-Pasen, pasen. Seguro que tenemos un hueco. ¿Juntos o separados?

-Juntos, por supuesto –responde Maito.

-¡SEPARADOS! –grita Kakashi sin llegar a sentarse.

-Separados será –confirma la chica sonriente.

Nanami se acerca a una mesa donde da una ojeada rápida a un cuaderno antes de volver a dirigirse a ellos.

-Está bien, tenemos un par de huecos, uno es ahora mismo, el otro tendrá que esperar media hora.

-Genial. No es problema –asegura Maito-. Primero tú –ofrece a Kakashi mientras mueve la silla de ruedas a un lado para no molestar a otros clientes-. Disfrútalo.

-Sígame, por favor –pide la joven levantando la cortina que separa el espacio de entrada del resto.

-Te veo luego –se despide Kakashi siguiendo a la chica.

-¿Es su primera vez? –pregunta Nanami.

-Supongo que sí.

-Está bien, es aquí –indica abriendo una puerta-. Quítese la ropa y túmbese boca abajo.

-¿Toda la ropa?

-Puede dejarse la ropa interior si lo desea.

-Nunca me quito la máscara.

-¿Cómo? Nunca me habían dicho algo así –asegura riendo.

-Nunca me quito la máscara –repite.

-Está bien. Si quiere puede dejársela, o ponerse una toalla. Ahí hay varias.

-Bien.

-Le daré unos minutos para que se prepare y empezaremos.

-Gracias.

Cuando se cierra la puerta Kakashi puede escuchar un gritito de alegría al otro lado de la pared.

-o-

-No me jodas tía, ¿el Hokage?, ¿en serio le ha tocado el Hokage?

-Sí. No puedo creérmelo. Dicen que tiene un cuerpazo.

-Se lo cambio.

-Eso ya lo he pensado yo.

-Le doy lo que sea. Le cubro durante un mes todos los domingos.

-Ve a decírselo –comenta riendo.

-Dicen que es guapo, inteligente y el mejor ninja de su generación.

-Así es. Y calla, o te oirá su compañero –comenta señalando a Maito.

-¿El friki de verde es su compañero?

-Sí.

-Uff. Que diferencia. ¿A quién le ha tocado el friki?

-No lo sé. ¿A Aika?

-No. Aika ya se ha ido.

-Que va, la he visto subir a la otra sala.

-Pensé que hoy salía antes.

En ese momento se abre la puerta y la mencionada entra con una caja llena de botecitos de aceite corporal.

-¡Sakura! –grita Maito sorprendido.

-¿Gai-sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunta igual de sorprendida y bajando la voz- ¿no le pilla un poco lejos de casa este sitio?

-¡Qué va! Volvemos a casa. Hemos parado a relajarnos un poco.

-¿Hemos?

-Kakashi y yo. Venimos de la reunión anual de Kages, en Suna.

-¿Kakashi? ¿Dónde está?

-Acaba de entrar con una de estas chicas… Nanami creo.

-Mmmm. Gai, perdóname, hablamos luego.

-Espera, Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿vuelves a casa con nosotros?

-No puedo. Estoy en una misión. Por cierto, aquí soy Aika –responde desapareciendo tras la cortina por la que se marchó Kakashi.

-o-

Nanami llama a la puerta.

-¿Está listo, Hokage-sama? –pregunta abriendo levemente la puerta.

-Sí. Pero no me llame así, por favor.

Nanami abre la puerta del todo para entrar cuando una mano en su hombro le obliga a detenerse.

-¿Qué sucede Aika? –pregunta en un susurro.

-Déjame a mí –pide Sakura cerrando la puerta para que Kakashi no pueda oírlas.

-¿Qué? Ni de broma, es el Hokage.

-Lo sé.

-Todas quieren con el Hokage, pero es mi sala.

-Es tu sala porque has cambiado a tu cliente a la sala de Yûki. ¿Quieres que se lo diga?

-Me da igual, díselo.

-No te da igual. Además…

-¿Además qué?

-Me debes una. El otro día te cubrí dos turnos para que te fueras con tu novio.

-Aika, por favor, es el Hokage.

-Lo sé –repite con seriedad y poniéndose uno de los kimonos negros.

Nanami la mira con rabia y luego se va sacándole la lengua. Sakura sonríe y abre la puerta para entrar a la sala donde espera Kakashi.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunta este sin levantar la cabeza de la camilla.

-Sí. Mi compañera ha tenido que irse. Le atenderé yo –afirma carraspeando un poco y con un tono de voz diferente-. ¿Qué tipo de masaje desea?

-¿Tipo de masaje?

-¿Relajante, descontracturante, revitalizante… hay muchos –explica mientras atenúa las luces y pone una música suave.

-Descontracturante.

-Bien. Relájese –pide llenando sus manos de aceite y posándolas en la espalda de Kakashi.

Sakura empieza a mover las manos con suavidad recorriendo y masajeando los músculos de la espalda de su exsensei. Con el paso de los minutos empieza a ejercer mayor presión y sus manos pasan desde el cuello hasta las lumbares de Kakashi.

-Relájese, le noto muy tenso –pide Sakura intentando hacer desaparecer un nudo muscular en el trapecio izquierdo.

-Es imposible relajarse cuando unos dedos se hunden en la musculatura de uno –asegura con seriedad.

-Creí que un Hokage soportaría algo así –asegura bromeando.

-¿Cómo ha dicho que se llama?

-No lo he dicho. Soy Aika.

Kakashi intenta levantar la cabeza para mirar a su masajista pero Sakura es más rápida y sube sus manos hasta el cuero cabelludo para comenzar un masaje e impedir que la vea.

-¿Quiere un final feliz?

-¿Cómo dice?

-Final feliz, ¿lo desea?

-¿Está bromeando? –pregunta sorprendido.

-No –asegura bajando sus manos hasta el trasero de Kakashi-. Es un servicio que ofrecemos a ciertos clientes.

-No quiero final feliz.

-¿Seguro? –las manos de Sakura rodean la cintura de Kakashi y hacen un leve intento por colarse bajo su cuerpo.

La mano de Kakashi la toma por la muñeca.

-He dicho que no.

-¿Está casado? ¿Tiene novia?

-Sí. Bueno, no. No se trata de eso.

-Esto no cuenta como infidelidad.

-He dicho que no.

-Está bien. Como quiera –afirma volviendo a la espalda-, ¿quiere darse la vuelta?

-No.

-¿Entonces cincuenta minutos de masaje de espalda?

-Sí.

Los próximos minutos pasan en silencio. Sakura disfruta recorriendo la espalda de Kakashi untada en aceite aromático, y Kakashi parece relajarse finalmente.

-He cambiado de opinión –dice de pronto rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Cómo dice? –pregunta Sakura sin entender.

-El final feliz. Quiero el final feliz.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo dice en serio?

-Sí.

Sakura detiene el masaje y se queda parada sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¿Algún problema? ¿Necesita que le ayude? –pregunta buscándola con las manos alrededor de la camilla y encontrándola justo a la cabeza.

-No. Yo…

-Déjeme empezar –pide tomándola del culo con ambas manos-. Tienes una manos geniales. ¿Te lo habían dicho antes? Y esa voz… suena genial.

-¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes? –pregunta Sakura ya con su voz normal.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no tendré final feliz? –pregunta soltándola para incorporarse.

-¿Ha sido la voz?

Kakashi la mira sonriente sentado en la camilla con las piernas colgando del borde y una toalla cubriéndole desde la cintura hasta las rodillas.

-No. ¿Quién te enseñó a cambiar la voz?

-Tsunade. Nunca pensé que fuera a funcionar con alguien que me conoce tan bien.

-Lo haces bien.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Fue por las manos?

-No. Aunque debería haberlas reconocido. Fue cuando me acariciaste la cicatriz. Demasiado íntimo para una masajista.

-¿Incluso para una que te ofreció un final feliz? –bromea riendo.

-Sí. Incluso para un final feliz. No soy un experto en masajes con final feliz, pero no creo que lo hagan con tanta… -Kakashi deja la frase inacabada pensando la palabra correcta.

-¿Tanta qué?

-Delicadeza.

-Delicadeza… vale.

-Y dime, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tan mal pagamos a nuestros ninjas médicos?

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿El qué?

-Estoy de misión. Tú me enviaste aquí.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Tú. ¿Acaso no lees las misiones a las que mandas a tu gente?

-Sí. Bueno… normalmente. No recuerdo enviarte a una misión en la que tuvieras que masajear a hombres desnudos –asegura con un tono de voz raro.

-¿Celoso?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Debería estarlo? –pregunta rodeándola por la cintura con sus piernas para acercarla a él.

-No. ¿Debería estarlo yo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Maito se empeñó. Yo quería volver a casa.

-Así que te sacrificaste por Gai-sensei y viniste a que te dieran un masaje.

-Sí.

Kakashi guarda silencio mientras pasea las manos por el cuello de Sakura.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntan ella rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Te quedan diez minutos de masaje.

-¿Después vendrá alguien?

-Así es. Y antes de que lo digas, no, no hay cerrojos. Aquí no hacemos finales felices, así que no hay necesidad de cerrar las puertas.

-Una pena. ¿A qué hora sales?

-En realidad terminé hace una hora, pero encontré a un tipo raro vestido de verde esperando en recepción y me dijo que acababas de entrar.

-Mmmm… ¿dónde te alojas?

-Perdone, ¿se está autoinvitando a mi hotel?

-Te he echado de menos –asegura inclinándose para besarla.

-Se está equivocando –asegura separándose de él-. No podemos confraternizar con los clientes –explica aguantándose la risa.

-Como acabas de decir, tu turno terminó. Yo no soy un cliente.

-¿Y qué pasa con tu amigo?

-Sabe el camino a casa.

Sakura se deja besar esta vez.

-Vístete –pide separándose de él-. Iré a pedirles a mis compañeras que avisen a Gai-sensei.

-Te espero en la entrada –asegura Kakashi levantándose de un salto y poniéndose la camiseta.

-Que sea fuera –pide antes de abrir la puerta.

-Aika...

-¿Sí?

-No me gusta esta misión para ti.

-Eres un celoso.

-No lo soy.

Sakura rompe a reír mientras sale de la habitación.

-Yo también te quiero, idiota –dice cerrando tras de sí.

 **:::::**

 **:::**

 **NdA:** Hola y gracias por volver por aquí.

Creo que el último que subí fue el uno de enero. Más de cinco meses después. Lo siento. Tengo mil razones para no haber subido nada antes, el trabajo es una de ellas, pero también perdí a mi abuelo y me era imposible inspirarme.

Tampoco os penséis que este drabble significa que he vuelto, que sigo con mucho curro, pero intentaré subir algo antes de otros cinco meses. Es todo lo que puedo prometer.

Aún tengo pendientes algunos fics, peticiones y no peticiones, muchos de ellos están a medias en mi ordenador esperando un final digno, a ver si tengo tiempo de releerlos y escribirlo.

En fin, poco más que decir, gracias por todos los nuevos comentarios y favoritos, no sé si en algún momento podré responder a todos uno a uno, pero de verdad, ¡gracias!


End file.
